The Way my Life Changed when I met Kim Crawford
by Kickin It Fool
Summary: Kim's life looks fabulous from the outside, but there's so much no one knows except Grace.Her mom isn't really much of a mom, her dad passed away, and the string of boyfriends her mom has brought home haven't been good to Kim, but the latest one is the worst.What will happen when Jack meets Kim?How will both of their lives changes? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story. I hope you really like it. Please let me know what you think. I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this and will post as soon as it is finished. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**JACK'S POV**

I look back on my life and where I was just 2 years ago and I almost cannot believe how much things have changed. I am so lucky to have the friends and family that I have in my life. I never really knew life could be any other way until I meet Kim and found out what she went through. I only wish I could have done more for her, changed things in her life before they got so out of control, been her HERO. But I'm getting ahead of myself…. Let me tell you were this all began.

******************************* 2 YEARS EARLIER ***********************************

"Jack, Hurry up! You don't want to be late for the first day," Mom yelled up the stairs at me.

"I'm coming, Mom," I said as I walked down the stairs. "I would have been done sooner if SOMEONE hadn't used all the hot water this morning!" I glared at my sister, Carly.

"Oh please. I have to look my best because I am starting out at a new school as a Senior. This totally sucks, Mom! I just want to make sure that you know how much you have disrupted my life!" Carly glared at our mother.

Mom was upset and I could see it all over her face. She excused herself from the room and I am pretty sure that she went to cry in the kitchen so that we couldn't see her.

"Why did you do that? You know how hard all of this has been for her. She moved us here so that we could be closer to Dad's base so that when he is home, we can actually spend time as a family again," I scolded my sister. Carly just glared back at me.

Sometimes she can be so selfish. My dad is a Commander in the Elite Navy SEALs. He is gone a lot, but is currently stationed out of the North Island Naval Complex in San Diego, CA. This is why we moved to the big town of Seaford. I'm cool with it because with Dad in the services, we have moved A LOT, but my sister is a different story. I guess I can understand her being upset, but I'm just excited that we will be closer to Dad and I hate seeing Mom upset. Mom has had to take care of everything on her own a lot and never complains because she loves Dad and all of us so much. She moved us here 3 weeks ago so that she was closer to his base and to her sister and that's when Carly decided to become so delightful to deal with.

Coming out of the kitchen with two lunch sacks, Mom looked better. "Lets go, guys. Get in the car so that we are not late."

"Great! Another first day, I'm so excited!" Carly said sarcastically.

"You are right, Sis. We are really lucky to have this opportunity!" I quickly agreed. This earned me another glare from Carly and I just smirked back at her. We loaded up in Carly's car, a red Lexus IS250. She's so spoiled, but whatever it'll be my turn as soon as Dad is back from his mission.

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up to my alarm going off softly at 5:30 am. It wasn't that I wanted to get up this early on the first day of school so that I could look fabulous, I wish that was the reason. I woke up this early so that I could avoid Samantha, my mother (If you can call her that!), and David, her latest live-in boyfriend. I needed to take a shower, get completely ready, pack lunches, get the kids ready, and get all of us to our schools in time for me to not be late.

When I stood up, it hit me all over again. I remembered how bad the beating was last night as I stumbled across my floor and went into the bathroom to start my daily routine of covering up what my life was really like. I let the hot water roll down my back, it stung in some places but helped to relax my aching body. When I got out of the shower, I quickly got dressed in a purple tank top with a dark purple sheer over-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. This way I was completely covered so that no one would see my bruises, but wouldn't completely sweat to death either. I expertly covered all the visible bruises with makeup. It is really sad that I can actually cover up just about anything and still look natural.

I quickly made my way to each of my 3 siblings bedrooms and woke them all up. I woke up Kyle and Keith first. They are 5 year old identical twins who as different as day and night in personality. Kyle is a total sports nut. He may only be five, but already he plays soccer and softball and desperately wants to learn karate just like me. Keith is my little snugglebug. He is so creative and loves art. Keith woke up easily and knew to be quiet while getting ready. Kyle, on the other hand, was not so cooperative. He is not a morning person, but he quickly remembers that it's the first day so he jumps up because he can't wait to start kindergarten. I went to Kassie's room last. She is only 3 and she is my little peanut. I woke her up and got her dressed.

We all went downstairs together and I got them all cereal. I started coffee for Samantha and David. I packed lunches and snacks for each of the kids and myself. I heard footsteps upstairs and quickly washed all of the dishes.

"Come on guys, we have to go get in the car now. We don't want to be late." I told all of them.

"Kim, I'm still hungry." Kyle complained.

"Here, take this poptart and eat it in the car." I told him hurriedly.

"Ok, I guess that will work." Kyle answered.

"Grab your backpacks and lunches. I have everything you need in there for school today." I said.

"Thank you, Kimmy." They all said together.

I heard someone coming downstairs and I pushed the kids out the door to the garage. I quickly buckled Kassie up in her car seat and the boys got in their booster seats and buckled up fast, hearing the stress in my voice. I started up the Hyundai Sante Fe SUV, that is supposedly mine. This vehicle is really the only nice thing Samantha has gotten for me, but even it had severe consequences from David because she spent too much money on it for "a little tramp like me" that's what he always calls me. I would take whatever he dished out over this car though because it made it possible for me to take the kids to all of their activities and even keep them safe at times. As I backed out of the garage, David came out and yelled something that the kid's couldn't hear because I had my radio up already.

"Phew. We just made it in time," I said quietly under my breath.

Keith looked up at me through the rear view mirror with concern on his face. I know that they know what is happening to me even though I try to shield them from all of it. I don't want this to affect their childhood. If only our Dad was still alive, none of this would be happening. I miss him so much.

"Kimmy, are you okay?" Keith asked me.

"I'm fine. You know I always get a little nervous on the first day of school." I told my little brother as convincingly as I could.

"Ok. I just want to tell you thank you for taking such good care of us and I love you so much." Keith said so sweetly.

"I love you, too. You are my little snugglebug." I replied to Keith.

I pulled up to Kassie's preschool first. I came around the car and unbuckled her.

"Boys, I will be right back. Don't move." I told them and then quickly turned to grab Kassie's hand. I led her into the school. After I checked her in, I made sure that they had my cell phone as the emergency contact and reminded them that I would be there around 4:30 to pick her up. Thank God that they have an after school program here that I enrolled Kassie for, this gives me time to get Kyle to soccer and Keith to art class at the library. All of the ladies there knew me and were great about everything. I kissed Kassie on the head and she squeezed me tight.

"I'm a wittle scared, Kimmy! Do I look good enough? Will everyone like me in my new class?" Kassie asked quietely.

"Kass, you have a lot of the same kids in your group this year that you had last year at daycare. I made sure of it for you. I talked to Miss Lynn and arranged it that way. You look adorable and everyone loves you, especially me!" I told her and gave her another kiss on the top of her head, while I lead her into her classroom.

Kassie looked back at me and then one of her friends from last year ran up and told her how cute her dress was. With that, she smiled at me and ran off to play.

I ran back out to the boys and repeated this entire situation at the elementary school. I walked them to their classroom and gave their teacher, Mrs. Raines, all of their paperwork. I made sure she knew to contact me if she needed anything for the twins.

Once all of the kids were taken care of, I headed towards the high school. I quickly parked in my spot and spotted Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. I got out and they all ran over to me very excited.

"Hey, girly. I missed you so much while I was gone on vaca." Kelsey squealed.

"I missed you too. Did you have a nice trip? You look so nice and tan." I complemented her.

"Why thank you. It was amazing. I love the Caribbean and my parents pretty much let me lay out as much as I wanted. Look at you, Kim. You look amazing in that outfit. You are so lucky that your Mom lets you buy such nice clothes." Kelsey replied.

Grace quickly looked at me with an "I'm sorry" look in her eyes. Grace was my best friend and the only one who really knew what my life was like. I just smiled the best I could and grabbed Grace's arm and we all started to head to the school.

"So did you have a nice visit with your Aunt, Julie? We all missed you the last two weeks, too." Grace asked Julie trying to change the subject.

"I had a great time. She is so cool. She actually bought me this outfit for today. She told me she was sure that I could get a certain someone to notice me in it. I love having an Aunt that works in fashion in New York. We had a blast. She said that during Spring Break she would actually like to have all of us come and model in one of their teen line shows." Julie shouted.

"OMG," we all shouted back. I may like doing karate and am a bit of a tomboy at times, but I am a girl, too. It would be awesome to go to New York with my friends.

**JACK'S POV**

We pulled in to the parking lot and there were teenagers everywhere. I got out of the car and when I turned around I saw her. She was with a small group of girls. I don't know what it was that caught my attention, maybe the way the sun hit her honey blonde curls or the smile that I could see from all the way across the parking lot, but I knew I had to meet her.

"See you later, Carly. Have fun today." I told my sister as I headed towards the school.

"Where are you rushing off to? You don't even know anyone here." Carly spat back at me.

"Well I gotta start somewhere so I figured I would go introduce myself before first period." I told her.

"Fine, whatever. I will see you after school." Carly huffed.

I headed up to the group of girls and overheard one of them talking about them all being models in New York over spring break. I know just what to say to that, but I was beat by an average sized Latino kid with dark hair. He strolled up to all of them and threw his arms around two of them.

"How de do, ladies! Did I hear something about you lovely ladies doing some modeling? I am so lucky to have all of you fine honeys in my life." the guy stated.

"Really, Jerry! You are such a goof sometimes. Where are Milton and Eddie?" the gorgeous blonde smirked back.

I saw my opportunity and stepped up to their little group. "Hi. I'm Jack. I just moved here and wanted to introduce myself."

Just then two more guys walked up. A red headed gangly guy held out his hand to me, " I'm Milton. I was going to be your welcoming committee anyway so I'm glad that you found me. This is Eddie, Jerry, Kelsey, Julie, Grace, and Kim."

And now I had a name for her, sweet success! "Nice to meet you guys. So I'm dying to know what you guys do for fun around here." I asked.

And almost everyone of them answered in unison, "The Beach!" "And parties, of course," Jerry added.

Kim and the girl I believe he said was named Grace were having their own little conversation. I turned to look at them when a group of guys in black warm ups walked up. One grabbed Kim's arm and the other threw an arm around Grace's waist.

"What in the hell do you want, Frank?" Kim glared at the guy.

"Just wanted to tell you how nice you look today, Kim. Are you guys going to Brody's back to school beach bash tonight?" Frank asked her.

"Of course she's coming." another guy with a letterman's jacket on spouted off as he pushed Frank away from her and put his arm around her waist.

"Ok, guys. Enough is enough. I might be there and I might not. You will all just have to wait and see. The one thing I do know is that if one more of you puts your hands on me like you own me, I will break your arm." With that Kim shoved the jock's arm off of her and Grace did the same thing to the other idiot.

The jock wasn't fully convinced so he started poking her in the side playfully, but I saw a look in Kim's eye for just a second that looked like severe pain and then it went away. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like she was hiding something. The guy named Eddie stepped up to the idiots and said, "Listen,we don't want any trouble, but the girls want to be left alone."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the jock's fist head toward Eddie's face. I couldn't help myself so I put my hand out and caught his fist in midair. "You probably shouldn't have done that!" I said with a smirk.

"Holy Christmas Nuts," Milton yelled.

The jock looked at me in shock as well as everyone else, except for Kim. She had a gleam in her eyes and a small smirk of her own on her face. I couldn't help but feel excited by the fact that I had just made some points with this girl. The jock started to say something, but Kim quickly shut him up.

"Brody, Eddie's right we don't want any trouble and we really don't want your pretty little face to be all bruised up for your own party tonight. So leave us alone and Jack here won't have to use his karate on you," Kim's smile grew with her statement.

"Ok fine, but just this time. Jack, is it? You are new here so I will let this go this time, but don't ever get in my way again." He shouted at me like he was something.

I laughed quietly and said very sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, Man! I'll see you around."

I turned around just in time to see Kim and Grace walk off toward the school building. After all of this, I knew I had to get to know her better. Gorgeous and tough and she knew that I did karate. Impressive to say the least.

"Well that was exciting. We really need to get to the office and get your schedule, Jack. The bell will ring in a few minutes." Milton said trying to calm himself.

As we headed into the school, Kim turned her head around and smiled in my direction. "See you later, guys." she said quickly before disappearing into the building. Milton lead me to the office and luckily I had a lot of my morning classes with him so I wasn't late to any of them and didn't have to guess where to go or look at some lame map. We went to first period and Milton graciously sat in the back of the room with me. Right before the bell rang, Kim and Grace came in and sat in the empty lab table next to us. I can handle sophomore year with this girl around.

**KIM'S POV**

"What was that?" Grace asked me as we walked into the school.

"I don't know what you are talking about. " I stated with a smile growing on my face.

"You like him! Don't you? Kimberly Anne Crawford, just admit it!" Grace saw the smile across my face and let out a girly giggle. She couldn't keep a straight face and pretend to be mad at me, we had been through way too much together.

We continued to walk and she continued to tease me. We walked in to Chemistry and the only empty lab table just happened to be next to the interesting and slightly adorable new guy, Jack. Damn the luck. I thought as I looked back at Grace and she smacked me softly in the back. Even though she was very gentle, it still sent a sting of pain through my body. I tried to hide it on my face, hopefully no one will notice.

Mrs. Dugan came in and said, "Get out your lab books for today. We are going to do a very basic experiment today to review from Biology last year and see how much you remember. Now for this I need you to pair up into groups of 4 so that you can get everything done during the class time."

I looked over at the table next to us and nodded toward Milton and Jack. We were going to work together and this was going to be a fun class period. Jack and Milton, being the gentlemen that they are, brought their stools over to our table and we all started working.

"This will be a piece of cake with you and Milton together," Grace stated.

"Thank you, Grace. I don't think that it would have been all that difficult anyway." Milton clarified.

We actually got the experiment done really fast and filled out all of our worksheets so we spent the rest of the period just talking and getting to know Jack.

"So how long have you been doing karate, Jack?" I asked.

"All of my life, actually. My grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei and trained him for all of his movies. I really want to get to the dojo that is here in town and see about signing up." Jack answered.

"Well isn't that interesting," Grace pointed out.

"Why do you say that, Grace?" Jack asked.

"That's where Kim and I train." Milton answered.

"Really? You guys both do karate there. That's awesome. When do you guys have practice next?" Jack said excitedly.

"We have practice every night right after school," I answered him quickly. Jack leaned in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent chills down my spine.

"How long have you been doing karate, Kim? What level are you at?" he asked practically whispering in my ear.

I turned my head slightly in his direction and melted into his eyes. They were chocolately brown and really intoxicating. "I have been doing karate for 10 years now. I am a 1st degree black belt, almost 2nd degree. My Dad was the one that got me started in it and I kind of became addicted. I'm sure you know what I mean. Right, Jack?" I answered him.

**JACK'S POV**

I was frozen listening to her. She was so close to me. I could feel her warm breath as she answered my question and I felt amazing sensations run through my body while she spoke to me, but what really got me were her gorgeous hazel eyes. I actually got lost in them and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss her. We were so close that I would only have to lean forward about an inch and our lips would be touching. Of course, I couldn't do that because she barely knows me and we are in class. I would never cross lines like that, but I sure would love too.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just listening to you. And I do know what you mean. When I started training with my Grandfather, I was really young and my mom continually told my Dad that she didn't think it was a good idea at such a young age; but once I had started, there was no stopping me." I told her. "Do you and your Dad still train together?"

"My Dad died around 4 years ago." Kim answered sadly.

"I'm really sorry. I mean… I wouldn't of…I'm sorry!" I stammered.

"It's okay. You didn't know. I miss him a lot, but I wouldn't have karate or my brothers and sister in my life if it wasn't for him. He was the best and I literally miss him terribly every day, but doing karate helps. It was our special father/daughter time for just the two of us and I will always cherish it. He took time out of his schedule every day to practice with me." Kim explained.

"That's amazing. He sounds like a great guy. I wish I could have met him. It sounds like he loved you all a lot. So tell me about your siblings." I continued.

"I have twin 5 year old brothers, Kyle and Keith, and a 3 year old sister, Kassie. Kyle is a sporty little guy and Keith is the polar opposite. He is really artsy. Kassie is my little princess. Them, the guys at the dojo, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey are my whole world." She told me.

"What about your Mom?" I asked.

"Samantha is more like a teenager than me most of the time. She is a model and travels all over the world so its kind of just me and the kiddos most of the time. The girls and guys help me out as much as they can." Kim explained almost coldly, but there was something else she wanted to say but she stopped herself for some reason.

"So is there anyone else in your life?"I questioned trying to find out if she had a boyfriend.

She smiled and answered quickly, "No not really unless you count Samantha's lastest live-in, David. No one else."

There was something about the way that she said his name that didn't sit well with me, but I tried to just brush it off for now. I looked into her eyes again and it was like time just stood still.

"So I hate to ask this, but I don't have my car yet. My Dad wanted me to wait and pick it out with him. Would you mind if I rode with you to the dojo after school? I'd really like to get started as soon as possible. My sister, Carly, won't want to take me over there. She's still furious about having to move for her senior year." I asked her and then shot her a pleading look with one of my famous smirks.

"I guess that would be fine, but I have to get out of here fast because I have to pick up the boys and get them to their programs so we can get to the dojo on time. They will love meeting you, especially Kyle. I will meet you at your locker as soon as last period is over." She told me.

YES! I thought to myself, even with munchkins it would be great to spend some more time with Kim. We were having this fabulous and kind of private conversation. Honestly, I had forgotten all about being in class and that Milton and Grace were setting here with us. I have met a lot of different girls at all of the schools I have been to, but I have never met anyone who instantly drew me in like Kim. Her ability to make me feel like we were the only two people on the planet was something I had never experienced before. When I realized that I hadn't spoken to or even acknowledged Milton or Grace in quite awhile, I felt bad and tried harder to include them in our conversation. Things were just so easy with Kim from the very beginning.

I leaned back and asked Milton some questions about his karate and Grace took the opportunity to steal Kim's attention. Right before the bell rang, Mrs. Dugan announced for us to turn in our papers and put our stools back where they belonged. We put everything back and gathered our stuff to head to our next class. I overheard Kim and Grace talking about how they were looking forward to French next period. This move has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, so far I have both 1st and 2nd period with Kim. I think my opinion toward French class has just drastically changed. The bell rang and we all headed out of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am thrilled with the reviews. The ideas are also helpful keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter, too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**J****ACK'S POV**

We all headed to French class together. We got there just in time to be joined by Kelsey, Eddie, and Julie. We all hurried in and grabbed seats together closer to the back of the room again so that we could visit more. Jerry came running in right before the bell rang with a few others trailing right behind him. He grabbed the seat next to the window by Eddie. Then was Julie, Milton, Kelsey, Grace, me, and Kim. There was one desk left and Brody slide into it as the bell rang. Just the sight of that guy makes my blood boil and now he's sitting next to Kim.

"Julie, where were you during Chemistry?" Milton asked.

"Oh, I had a meeting with my guidance counselor. She was giving me all of the information about the exchange program that the school offers and how it would help me with my college applications. I have some big decisions to make." Julie stated.

Milton's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I didn't know you were thinking about leaving. When would you go?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I have a lot to think about before I decide. She said I could go right after Christmas break if I wanted to, but I would miss most of the rest of the year. I hate the thought of missing all of our school dances, parties, hanging out with all of you, and our spring break trip to New York; but it would be an amazing opportunity. I just don't know what to do!" Julie replied with tears forming in her eyes.

I was figuring this group out pretty well. Milton definitely has feelings for Julie, but for whatever reason he will not tell her. I think I can help him with this because it is obvious that she likes him, too. I know as a guy I should not be trying to play matchmaker, but this is just a guy helping out a friend by teaching him how to take charge and ask the girl out. This seems like something Milton could definitely use some help with.

Kim leaned in and whispered," Julie, don't worry about making the decision right at this moment. It will be okay and we will help you however we can."

"Thanks, Kim." Julie replied.

"Bonjure. Je m'appelle Madame Frazier." our French teacher said.

"Bonjure, Madame Frazier" everyone replied.

"Since it is the first day, I will allow some English today. After today, everything must be in French. Everyone stand up where you are and make a circle. I am going to throw this ball to one of you. When you throw the ball, you must ask the classmate you threw it to 'Comment t'applles-tu?' When you catch it you say 'Je m'appelle with you name.' Are you all ready to try this?" Madame Frazier asked.

"Oui, Madame Frazier." We all replied.

"Ok, here we go then." She threw the ball to Kim and asked,"Comment t'apples-tu?"

Kim quickly replied with, "Je m'appelle Kim." and got ready to throw the ball to the next person, but was quickly stopped by our teacher. "J'ai une question. Comment s'est passé ton ete?(I have a question. How was your summer?" Without skipping a beat, Kim replied with a beautiful and perfect French accent by saying,"C'etait merveilleux. J'ai passé la plupart de celui-ci sur la plage. Merci de demander."(It was wonderful. I spent most of it on the beach. Thank you for asking.) "Braver!(Bravo)"said Madame Frazier,"Vous pouvez lancer la balle maintenant."(You can throw the ball now.)

I think that my jaw just about hit the floor. Grace giggled at my reaction and leaned over and whispered, "Kim goes to France atleast once a year. She is completely fluent in French already so if you need a tutor, you should definitely talk to her."

Kim threw the ball to the next person and our game continued until everyone had a turn. After listening to Kim and Madame Frazier's exchange, the rest of us sounded pretty pitiful, but it was actually a lot of fun. We got our assignment and she gave us the last 15 minutes of class to start working on it. We all got our work done and then I couldn't resist getting to know Kim even better.

I turned to her and started to ask about her amazing French fluency, but her attention was already being monopolized by Brody. God I hate this guy already.

"Kimmy, you are going to come to my party tonight, right Babe?" Brody said to Kim.

She literally rolled her eyes at him and gave him a glare that made me nervous and then made me laugh internally. "I have told you a million times, Brody, DON'T CALL ME KIMMY! My name is Kim!" she practically yelled at him.

Mental note: Don't call her Kimmy! Atleast not yet, I think I will be able to earn calling her that soon.

"Ok, ok, Baby. I'm sorry. You know you just make me crazy. I lose my mind when I'm around you." Brody blabbered on and on.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again," she said calmly but you could hear the irritation in her voice.

"So are you coming tonight cause I thought you might want to be my date?" Brody asked.

When I heard this, my eyes became huge but I kept my head down so he wouldn't see me and waited eagerly to hear her reply.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Brody. I already have a date for tonight." She replied.

"What? Who?" Brody sounded really annoyed. I wasn't exactly thrilled myself who was she going with.

"Well, I asked Jack since he doesn't know that many people yet. I thought it would be a good way for him to meet everyone. Right, Jack?" Kim looked at me with pleading eyes and the sweetest smile.

"Yep, we decided to go together right after Chemistry. Sorry, Brody. Can't wait to come to your party. It sounds like a blast."I quickly shot him a smirk that in guy speak told him that I was beating him at this game.

"Well, no problem. You always did have a soft spot for the losers. You really do need to get over it though, Babe. Cause someday it could cost you your image." Brody looked at Kim and then grinned at me.

"Brody, I'm not worried about image and Jack is not a loser so I think I will be fine. And you really need to stop calling me Babe, too. You are really starting to get on my nerves and I would hate to have to hurt you in front of all of your friends!" Kim smarted off back.

The bell rang saving Brody from any more embarrassment. The rest of the morning went by pretty smoothly. I actually had every class with Milton, Julie, Grace, and Kim. Milton told me that since we are all in the advanced classes it was obvious that we would be together. I was perfectly fine with that. After French, we had Precalculus with Mr. Banner, Home Ec with Miss Lipe, and then lunch. These classes were basically just review from last year and then in Home Ec we just set everything up for next time. Even though, I had gotten to spend a lot of time with Kim, I couldn't wait for lunch so that we could just talk the entire time. Everyone got their lunches and since it was such a nice day we went outside to some picnic tables to eat.

**KIM'S POV**

This has been a whirlwind of a day. Normally I am so much more guarded when it comes to letting new people into my life, but for some reason with Jack things are just so easy. Now that it was lunch time, I gave Grace the signal that I needed to talk to her about some things. We took our time at my locker, but everyone came up to us so quickly that we didn't really get to talk much.

"Kim, I forgot my lunch at home. Would you mind driving me over to the Dairy Barn to grab a burger real quick? Pretty please." Grace said with a wink in my direction.

"Sure. We will be right back guys." I told them all and we sped toward my car.

"So spill. What is going on with you?" Grace eagerly awaited my answer.

"I don't know. There is just something about him that I can't shake. He is intoxicating and so easy to be around. I feel like I could almost tell him anything…ALMOST." I told her.

"Kim, I know that you have to be careful because of the kids, but maybe it is time to get some outside help with everything that you are dealing with. I don't mean Jack, but you know that my parents would help you guys. They think of you like a daughter." Grace said to me with concern all over her face.

"Grace, you know I appreciate everything you do for me. I can't put your family into this mess any more than I already have. I love you all too much for that. Besides I'm fine, I swear." I lied through my teeth, which I am sadly getting better at.

"This is serious, Kimmy. He could kill you one of these days. You have to tell someone. Just think about it, Please." She pleaded with me. I hate it when she does this and this is why I have to make sure no one else ever finds out.

"Ok I will. Can we talk about something a little lighter now? What am I going to do with the kids so that we can go to the party tonight? I have to have them away from the house because there is no telling what Samantha and David will be up to tonight." I asked.

"Why don't you bring them over to my house and we will hire a babysitter. They love it there and my dad is away on a business trip and mom has to work late so they won't care." Grace answered.

"Are you sure?" I wanted to make sure that I didn't ask to much of my best friend and her family.

"Absolutely. Now back to the good stuff, What are we going to wear? And do you think you and Jack might become a couple?" Grace winked at me repeatedly.

"You are so ridiculous, but I love you anyway. Go get your burger and lets get back to the school." I laughed at her comments.

We drove back to the school and Grace told me that she had to wear the red party dress that I had in my closet because a dress like that deserves better than to sit on a hanger being ignored. I told her that I would bring over options for all of us to go through after practice. She seemed satisfied with that answer. We walked up to where everyone was sitting eating lunch and joined in easily.

"Girls, guess what? Kim said that she will bring over dress options for all of us to my house after practice. We will look AMAZING at the party tonight. So be at my house at 5pm sharp so that we can put ourselves together." Grace smiled excitedly at the girls.

"Oh that is so great, Kim. I wasn't sure what to wear tonight." Kelsey quickly replied.

"Sounds like a blast," Julie answered.

I just smiled and started to eat my lunch. Jack was sitting next to me at the picnic table and he turned to look me straight in the eyes. He looked like he was going to ask me something, but we both just froze for a minute when our eyes met. No guy has ever had this effect on me and trust me several have tried. I lose myself in his chocolately eyes and I can't even think clearly.

Jerry yells, "WHOOOHOO!"

We both snap out of our trance to see what is going on. I look over to see Jerry with his arm around Grace. It's about time those two got together. They have been fawning over each other since the 5th grade. Jerry likes to act like a player, but he has a really big heart and Grace is the girl of his dreams.

**JACK'S POV**

"What in the world was that for?" Jack asked me quietly. Kim leaned in so that she could whisper back to me. OMG she smells so good.

"Jerry gets really excited most of the time. You will get used to it. He has had a thing for Grace since middle school and it looks like he finally asked her to go to the party with him. I know she has been waiting for him to ask her out for awhile." She answered.

I turned my head to say something back to her, but I hadn't realized how close she really was to me. When I turned my head, our lips were literally an inch apart. I wanted so badly to close the gap and kiss this gorgeous girl beside me, but I knew it was too soon for that. So instead I leaned closer to her, but slightly to my right so that I could whisper back in her ear.

"About tonight? What time do I pick you up? And where is Grace's house so that I can get you?" I asked her. She shivered slightly at my closeness and I put my hand on hers while sparks flew through my body.

"Um, the party starts at 7 and I can just meet you there if that would be easier." Kim answered with a whisper.

"No, I want to pick you up. I'm your date, right?" I shoot her my famous smirk."Here let me see your phone. This is my number, just shoot me a text with the address and I will be there." I save my number in her phone and hand it back to her. I know this will sound crazy. Whatever it is about this girl that has drawn me in like this is actually making me fall in love with her already. I just met her a few hours ago and I am completely hooked.

While I'm lost in my thoughts, she simply smiles at me and says, "I really did appreciate you going along with me and the whole date thing. Brody drives me crazy sometimes." With a giggle she continues,"Actually, he drives me crazy all of the time. I have to say he is determined though. By agreeing, you totally saved him from a day full of rejection and possibly being flipped! I'll text you the address and see you at 7. It'll just take us about 10 minutes to get to the beach so that we can be fashionable late!"

She winked at me and leaned back to finish her lunch. I immediately missed the warmth of her closeness, but was excited about tonight. What a great day this has been and it is only half over. It was time to head to our next class, which I of course had with the same group.

The next few classes flew by. I had World Literature with Mrs. Clark, Geography with Mr. Jones, and then for my favorite class PE/Health with Mr. Hooper. Unfortunately, today Mr. Hooper focused on Health so we didn't get to play any sports and I didn't get to see Kim in her gym uniform. Our last class of the day was perfect because it was Study Hall so I was going to be able to get all of my homework done. This just left me going to the dojo with Kim and then getting ready for the party and OUR DATE. Kim and I were drawn together like magnets all day. We talked about everything from favorite color to karate and all of the subjects in between. She really didn't say much about her mom, but I didn't want to pry too much yet. When the last bell rang, we headed out of class and to our lockers quickly. I was grabbing a few of my book when my eyes were covered up.

**KIM'S POV**

I grabbed a few things and threw them in my bag and turned around to see Jack still messing in his locker. I quickly ran over to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I teased. And before I knew what was happening; he had grabbed my wrists, twisted me around where my back was against his locker, and he was pressed up against me. "Wow! You are fast, Jack. I will have to keep my eye on you." I winked at him and he just smirked at me.

"Sorry. I guess my instincts just kicked in. But I must say that I like this. Don't you?" Jack asked me and stared so deeply into my eyes that I felt like I was actually on fire.

"Well do you think you could let me go so that we can get to practice on time?" I just smiled at him not really trying to get loose."Or am I going to have to force you to let me go?"

"I think I might just like to see you try but since I know we are in a hurry. Besides, we can save that for another time," Jack answered.

He slowly loosened his grip on me and then let me go. I looked at the time on my phone and realized we were running a little late. Without thinking, I grabbed Jack's hand and headed him out the door and towards my car in the parking lot. I tried to ignore the electricity running through my body from his touch. I unlocked the doors and motioned for him to climb in the passenger seat. We were in and I took off to pick up the boys. This should be interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

Well in this chapter we have karate. I hope you guys are enjoying this, I know I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**JACK'S POV**

We raced out of the parking lot and I texted Carly so that she wouldn't be wondering where I was.

**Going 2 dojo 2 signup and practice. Have a ride. C U L8R home. Hope u had Gr8 Day.**

**Carly's Reply : Cool. I m going 2 mall w some girls so L8R Bro.**

I hoped that her day had gone as well as mine so that she would be in a better mood. Shopping is always Carly's therapy. She knows how to spend Mom and Dad's money. That is for sure. I looked up and we were already at the Elementary School. Kim hopped out and ran up to the doors before I even realized she was going. She hadn't even made it to the doors before two really cute little blonde haired boys came running out to tackle her.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy! Wait til you hear about my day!" They both were shouting at her at the same time.

She opened her arms and one jumped up into them and the other threw his arms around her legs.

"Ok, boys. Let's load up and you can tell me all about it on the way to soccer and the library. We don't want to be late." Kim was really good with her brothers.

She opened the door and they both climbed in. The first one climbed up in his booster seat and buckled up before ever noticing me. He was wearing a baseball jersey and a backwards ball cap. The other climbed and he did the same thing, but he was in a polo and jean shorts. The first one looked up and had a bit of a disgusted look on his face when his eyes met mine.

"Kimmy, who is this guy?" he asked her with a slight defensive tone.

"Kyle, this is Jack. He just moved here and is going to join the dojo with me. He knows a lot about karate so I know you will like him, but you need to remember your manners and be nice, Mister!" Kim scolded him.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. I just was surprised." Kyle told his big sister. "Hi, Jack. I am Kyle."

"And I am Keith. It is nice to meet you, Jack." The other little guy introduced himself.

"Hi guys. It is nice to meet you, too. Your sister has told me a lot about you today. You must be two of her favorite people in the world." I told them.

"So tell me about your day." Kim redirected the boys to all of their exciting news. "Kyle, you go first because we will be at soccer in just a few minutes then Keith you can tell me on the way to the library. Okay?"

"Well, our teacher is great. She let us have extra recess and we played dodge ball in PE, which I was great at." Kyle sounded very proud of himself.

"Don't forget about Mary," Keith teased him.

"Who is Mary?" Kim asked her brother.

"Some silly girl who sat by me ALL DAY and giggled a lot. She is really annoying. Keith said she likes me, but I don't have time for girls. I have to focus on my sports. Right, Jack? You know what I mean because girls just get in your way." Kyle sounded like he was 10 and it made me laugh.

"Hey!"Kim shouted back at him."I am a girl and you better have time for me, Mister!" I knew she was talking to her brother; but in the corner of my eye, I caught her take a quick glance at me, too. I wanted to tell her that I had ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD FOR HER, but I knew it wasn't the right time for that.

"I didn't mean you, Kimmy! You are my favorite girl in the whole world. You take me to all of my sports and cheer me on at every game. I would just die without you!" Kyle answered but had a really serious look on his face for a 5 year old.

"It's okay, Kyle. I was just teasing you. I know you love me and I love you, too. Well are you ready for practice? Let's get you inside." Kim said while pointing out the window. "I'll be right back."

She ran around the car and helped Kyle out and lead him in the building. He held her hand the whole way. She gave him his soccer bag and a kiss on the head. She really does take good care of these kids.

**KIM'S POV**

"You have fun and wait inside for me. I will be back as soon as I'm done with practice." I told Kyle.

I made sure that his coach still had my cell number and knew that I would be back as soon as I was done at the dojo. I turned around and headed out the door to the car. I jumped back in and looked back at Keith, "So how was your day?"

"It was good. I loved art class and our teacher is really nice. She is getting married over Christmas. She is really pretty, too, Kimmy. But not as pretty as you!" Keith said and looked at me with that serious look in his eye, that all of the kids show too often.

"Why thank you, snugglebug! I love you very much!" I replied to him.

We pulled up to the library and I got out quickly. I helped Keith out and lead him into the library while he was holding my hand. Jack jumped out, too. He grabbed my hand and I turned my head to look him in the eye with a smile. It felt nice to have someone to hold hands with. I mean I love holding hands with the kids, but this kind of connection is something that I have been yearning for.

"I thought it would be nice to see the library with you guys!" Jack said as he looked deep into my eyes.

We went in the front doors, which Jack held open for us. I quickly lead them to the art class upstairs.

"Keith, have fun and wait inside for me. I will be back after practice." I kissed him on the head and made sure his art teacher had my number before I headed out.

I turned back to Jack and asked, "Are you ready for the dojo?"

He smiled at me and said excitedly, "Absolutely!" With that he grabbed my hand again and we started back out of the library. "I don't want to get lost on my way out of here!" he teased.

I just looked at him and smiled. We got into the car and I drove to the dojo. By the time we got there, the guys were already changed and starting warm up. They all shouted, "Hey. Where have you two been?" They were looking at us kind of oddly. I looked down and realized we were holding hands again. I felt a warmth in my cheeks and looked away from them.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late, Rudy. This is Jack. He is new to the area and would like to join the dojo. His grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi so he should fit in really well here." I said.

"Well. Hello, Jack. I would love to have you join us, but I do need to access your abilities first. I will also need to get all of your paperwork." Rudy told Jack.

"I actually have all of my paperwork right here. I would love to get started today if that is okay." Jack answered.

"We can do that. I'll go make copies of all of your stuff and you can change into a gi. Here is one of our extras. It should fit you perfectly. The locker rooms are right behind you." Rudy told him.

While they were talking, I let go of Jack's hand and ran into the locker room to get ready. When I took off my school clothes, it hit me again how badly I was beaten. I looked black, blue, and red all over my torso and arms. I was going to have to be really careful today so that no one would notice anything. I should be okay because it isn't too hard to block everything that the guys throw at me. I came out of the locker room just in time to hear Rudy say the one thing I was not considering.

"Jack, hurry and change and we will have you spar with Kim for you eval." Rudy told him.

Crap, what am I going to do now!

**JACK'S POV**

I looked over to Kim, who looked adorable in her gi. I smiled and ran into the changing room. I got ready really quickly and came back out to find them all stretching. I went over beside Kim and started to stretch out myself. I couldn't help but notice that she has amazing flexibility. She has to be double jointed and she appears to be in great shape. This could be an interesting match-up.

"Are you ready?" Rudy asked me.

I looked up at him and over at Kim,"Absolutely."

"Then take your places on the mat." Rudy started us out.

Kim is an excellent opponent. I actually kind of felt like she was holding back some though, but I didn't know why. Maybe to help me out with my eval. Either way, I was going to give this my all, but make sure not to hurt her. We did have a date later that I was really looking forward to.

Our match went on for quite awhile. I got a few good kicks and hits in and she did, too. She was blocking a lot of what I sent her way and I was able to do the same thing, but then she made her error and I had to take advantage while I could. I grabbed her arm and flipped her as gently as I could to the mat. All of the guys were staring in shock and completely speechless. I don't think that they had ever seen anyone get the better of Kim.

I got a few pats on the back before I heard Rudy yell.

"Kim, Kim. Are you okay?" Rudy was yelling at her.

We all ran over beside him and I saw that she was out cold. What had I done! I swear I was as gentle as I could be. She slowly started to open her eyes and look up at us. Rudy went to help her to her feet, but when he grabbed her arm, she flinched in pain across her face immediately. Rudy looked at her funny, just like me, and then got her to her feet. He held her for a moment until she was sure on her feet.

"I'm good. I promise. I think I just hit my head funny. " Kim said but I could hear that her voice was still a little shaky.

Rudy seemed satisfied with her answer and said practice was over for the day. He turned to his office and put his stuff away. I looked over at Kim as everyone went to the locker rooms to change.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to flip you so hard." I told her with regret in my eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really…" and with that she started to fall over and I caught her.

**KIM'S POV**

I hurt everywhere during sparring I had tried to go as easy on myself as I could, but it didn't matter because even when I blocked his kick or hit pain shot through my body's core. I was beating myself up with every movement. I cannot believe that I blacked out. How am I going to explan this? When I woke up this time, I was lying in Jack's arms. He was looking down at me with his chocolately brown eyes.

"What happened?" I asked him as I looked up at him, even though I sort of already knew the answer.

"You passed out again and I caught you. Kim, I need to ask you a question." Jack looked really serious.

"Ok, what do you need to know?" I said simply.

"Well, when I caught you, your sleeve came up and you have quite a few bruises on your arm. I don't mean to pry, but are you sure you are ok?" Jack was so sincere. I couldn't be mad at him, but I couldn't drag anyone else into this mess that I call my life.

"Well I do a lot of karate. I bruise a bit easier than other people. I have seen a doctor about it, but he said everything is ok. Really there is no reason for you to…Worry About." While I was talking, he took his hand and brushed some my hair away from my face. His action made me stutter a bit and when I looked at him, I knew I was in trouble. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that this guy can read me better than anyone has ever been able to. I have kept this secret for so long now so that I can keep my siblings safe, I have to be extra careful with this guy. The problem is that I am falling for him and I mean falling hard. What am I going to do?

"Ok. I believe you. Are you ready to go? I know that we need to pick up the kiddos, but I think that I should drive." Jack said to me, but I could tell he was thinking something else.

**JACK'S POV**

I knew there was more to her story, but I didn't want to push her away so I would take what she said for now and just keep a really close eye on her.

"Let's get going. Jerry grabbed all of your stuff from the locker room so that you can just change later." I told her as I helped her up very gently and then lead her to her car. "Give me directions and I can get us to where we need to be."

"Ok. Well we need to pick Kyle up first from soccer. Do you remember how to get there?" she asked.

" I think I can handle that." I answered her.

We drove in silence for a little bit and then she looked over at me like she was having a war with herself. I know that she wants to tell me something, but isn't sure that it is a good idea yet. I pulled into the parking lot of the soccer place and started to get out.

"Jack, they won't let you get him. They have strict orders to not let him go with anyone but me." Kim said.

"I will just explain the situation and have them look out here and you can wave to them so that they know it is ok. I'll be right back." I told her. She did not need to be trying to walk around too much right now.

I went in the building and Kyle ran up to me with a questioning look on his face. "Where's Kimmy?"

"She's in the car. She got hurt at practice so I thought I'd come in and get you for her."I told him.

"What happened? Is she ok? She isn't broken again, is she? I will kill h…"Kyle looked like he was guilty of saying too much and so I tried to answer his questions and calm him down enough to get more information out of him.

"She's ok. I promise. Has this happened before, little man? Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him.

He started to tell me something and then his coach walked up and interrupted. "Can I help you? Kyle, you know you have to wait for your sister. You shouldn't be talking to a stranger." His coach scolded him.

"No. I'm Jack, a friend of Kim's. She got hurt at karate so she's in the car and I came in to pick Kyle up. If you look out the door, you will see her." I pointed towards where I had left Kim. She waved and he seemed satisfied with that and let Kyle go with me to the car.

"Do you want a lift to the car, Kyle?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I swung him up on my shoulders.

"So you didn't answer my question, little man?" trying to get him to spill.

"Well, she has been hurt before. But you know she does karate so that can happen I guess." Kyle answered and looked up in the sky. So she has him saying the same thing. This could be harder than I thought.

I opened the car door and put Kyle in. He immediately jumped forward to make sure that I was right and Kim was ok.

"I'm fine, Kyle. I promise. Just got a little dizzy after Jack flipped me." She told him.

"Wow, you flipped Kimmy. She hasn't ever had any one do that to her before. You must be really good at karate to beat her." His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yeah, I guess so. Buckle up, little man. We have to go get your brother." I told him.

We went to the library and repeated the same thing with Keith, but he was more sensitive to Kim being hurt and started to cry. I picked him up and tried to comfort him, but he just started sobbing.

He had calmed down just enough to look me in the eye and say,"Jack, Kimmy is all that we have. She has to be ok. She protects us from…well from everyone who might hurt us. Are you sure she is ok?"

I reassured him and knew that I had to get to the bottom of this immediately. These kids needed her to be ok and for some reason they are all scared that she isn't going to be. I needed her, too.

We got Keith into the car and he instantly clung to Kim. Once she had him calmed down and buckled up, she told me how to get to the preschool. We pulled up in the circle drive and I parked. Kim started to get out and I quickly stopped her.

"I got this, Kim. It will be fine. I will be right back with Kassie." I told her.

"She doesn't know you at all." She looked at me and knew that I wasn't going to give in."Fine. Take Keith with you so that she doesn't get scared."

Keith jumped out of the car and held my hand. We went in the front doors and checked in at the desk. We went back to the room Kassie was in and I knocked on the door. It opened and the teacher must have recognized Keith because she asked where Kim was. He told her that she had gotten hurt at karate and that I am Jack her friend. She smiled and let us into the room. I looked around and saw her. She was literally a mini version of Kim. What a doll? She saw Keith and came running up to us.

"Where's Kimmy?" she asked in the sweetest little voice.

She started to look like she was going to cry so I quickly said, "Kim is in the car. She got hurt at practice but is fine. I am Jack, her friend. So I came to get you and take you to her."

Kassie looked at Keith and he nodded. Then she surprised me by running full speed towards me and leaping into the air. It's a good thing I have quick reflexes because I grabbed her mid air and she squeezed me in a "Bear Hug."

The teacher walked us to the doors and released Kassie when she saw Kim. While I was carrying Kassie, she did something so sweet. She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,"I'm so gwad you are gonna save my Kimmy. She needed a knight is shining armor. He needs to weave her awone."

I stood there for a minute processing what she had just said. Even without her being able to say her "L", I knew what she meant. I loaded her and Keith into the car and then climbed in myself. We drove to Grace's first to drop off the kids and then Kim was going to drop me off and go gather up their stuff at her house. While I drove, all I could think about was who would hurt Kim and what am I going to do to stop it?


	4. Chapter 4

**So in this chapter we will have the party, but wait til you see what happens afterwards in the next chapter. Hope you like it. Definitely mature material in this chapter and the next. Please be prepared. **

**Shout out to my followers. Thank you for your support and ideas. I am so glad you are enjoying it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. I do not own Versace or any of the people associated with it. I do not own "Call Me Baby" by Carly Rae Jepsen or "Best Love Song" by T-Pain

6

.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**KIM'S POV**

We pulled up to Grace's house and I honestly felt a lot better. I got out to walk the kids up to the house and Jack jumped out and put Kyle up on his shoulders and picked Kassie up into his arms. He leaned back to pick up Keith, but he ran over to me and grabbed my hand tight. Then Jack grabbed my other hand and swung our hands between us. Just being with him puts me at ease. My life will never be the same now that I have him in it, but the scary thing is that I don't think I want it to be.

I look over at Jack. Then I see Grace open the front door and she has her phone in her hand and snaps a quick pick of the 5 of us. Before I can say anything, my phone goes off and I knew that she texted it to me. We all walked in and the kids all ran over to give Grace hugs.

"I got Jenny to babysit. She will be here around 6:30 to watch you guys. I have a couple pizzas in the oven for dinner. So why don't you come in here and we can watch some TV while your sister goes to get your pjs." Grace bent down while talking to all of them.

Their eyes lit up at the word "pizza" and they all ran into the living room with Grace right behind them.

Kassie turned around and flew back to where Jack and I were standing and without a word, jumped into the air towards Jack. He caught her expertly mid jump and pulled her into a big hug. "Thank you, Jackie. I wove you!" and with that she kissed Jack on the cheek and said, "See you water."

"Bye, cutie. I'll be back before you know it." Jack said to her.

"Go on, Kim. Hurry back because the girls will be here in a few minutes." Grace shouted to me from the couch.

"Ok. I will be back in a few."I answered her.

Jack opened the door for me and followed me out of Grace's house. He caught up to me and slid his hand into mine. He walked me around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Then he slid back into the driver's seat and turned to look at me.

"Kim, how about we go to your house and I can help you get everything. Then I will drop you back here and run home real quick to get ready. I promise I won't hurt your car and that way you will be saving me from worrying about you driving." Jack begged me with his eyes. How was I suppose to say no to that? The only real problem was that I had no idea what we would walk into at my house.

"Ok, Jack. You win but we have to hurry." I told him.

I gave him the directions to our house and when we pulled up there were tons of service vehicles there. What is Samantha doing now? We pulled up to the curb since the driveway was full and I quickly ran up to the house while pulling Jack with me. I scanned the room quickly, but didn't see Samantha or David so I hoped we could get in and out without being noticed. That hope was shot down pretty quickly Samantha came around the corner bossing some caterer around.

"Well, who do we have here, Kimberly?" she asked me.

"This is Jack. He just moved here and joined the dojo. We are going to Brody's tonight so I can introduce him to everyone." I answered her quickly and harshly. "Jack, this is Samantha. I have to go get some things to take to Grace's so all of the girls can get ready to go."

"Well when you are done with your party, you guys should all come back here because ours will still be going on. Besides Kim and Paris are dying to see you. And Donatella still insists on talking to you about coming to model again during Fashion Week in Milan!"Samantha exclaimed.

"I am sorry but I don't know what time we will be done, but I will message all of them and say how sorry I am to have missed them. We really have to get going or we will be late." With that I turned to the stairs and ran up them pulling Jack behind me. "Oh and by the way, the kids are fine and staying at a friend's tonight. I'm so glad that you were concerned!"

**JACK'S POV**

I was just letting Kim drag me around this huge house and was still floored and the scene we had came up to. This house is more like a mansion and there are tons of caterers, waiters, bus boys, parking attendants, etc. running all over the place. Kim really doesn't seem to like her mom too much either and it was a little strange that she would invite us to party with them and not care where the kids were.

When we got to the top of the stairs, Kim led me into the first room. It was pink with a frilly little bed and I knew that it belonged to Kassie. She quickly grabbed a small suitcase out of the closet and packed some things in it for her sister. The next room had to belong to Keith because there were homemade art pieces everywhere. He had an easel and paints right by his window. Kim packed a small bag for him as well. I grabbed the two bags from her and followed her to the next room. Kyle had his room decorated with every kind of sports memorabilia that you can imagine.

Once Kim had him packed, she turned to me and said,"Ok. Just one more stop, but it will have the most luggage because I have to get stuff for all of the girls. We walked across the hall and into a suite. I heard someone heading our way and before I could turn to see who it was Kim had jumped to the door and closed and locked it.

She opened what has to be one of the largest closets I have ever seen and walked. She grabbed a hanging bag and started filling it with dress after dress. She then grabbed another bag and put around 2 dozen different shoes in it. Her final stop was makeup area where she simply closed up a bag that was sitting there and added it to the pile. She then packed a small bag of stuff for her and we were finally done. I jumped up to grab as much of it as I could and she turned to do the same. She ran straight into my chest and started to fall backwards, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled to me. We both froze.

"Sorry,"I said to her as I stared into her hazel eyes and really just wanted to kiss her.

She looked at me and I thought I could see the same look in her eyes, but I didn't want to make her mad. She put her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me and whispered in my ear,"Jack, if you are wanting a kiss from me, you are going to have to work a little harder than this." She had a teasing tone to her voice and leaned back and threw my own smirk at me.

This girl is good.

"We better get going. Grace is going to kill me if I don't get there with these supplies soon. Come on." With that, she pulled back and started picking up bags. Amazingly, we somehow got all of them in our arms. She opened the door and we started down the stairs. When we got to the front door, a man stepped out in front of Kim and stopped her in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"To Grace's and then a party. See you later." Kim said and then tried to push past him.

"You don't get to go anywhere because we are having an important party for Samantha's career and you have to watch the little brats." This guy was really rubbing me the wrong way. "And who is this you have with you?" He asked as he pointed at me.

"That's Jack, a new friend of hers. I told her she could go." Kim's mom had come back around the corner.

"What about the brats?" he asked.

"I have taken care of them already. They are staying at a friend's house. And they are not brats." Kim spat back at him.

"Listen you little bitch! You don't speak to me that way or you won't go anywhere. Do you understand me?"

"David, I understand you perfectly, but I have to go now!"Kim yelled back at him.

A caterer came in to ask them a question and Kim used the opportunity to push past him and walk out to the car. It was a good thing too because I was about to drop all of the bags that I had and beat his ass. The way he spoke to her and looked at her didn't sit well with me. I was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but I did not like what I was seeing at all. We loaded the car in silence and I could tell that Kim was upset by what I had witnessed.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Grace might really kill me if we don't hurry!" she let out a small laugh and climbed in the door I held open for her.

I wanted to ask her about everything, but I decided that I needed to give her some time. She turned the radio on and started singing with it. She has a beautiful voice. Is there anything this girl can't do? When we got to Grace's, all of the girls ran out screaming in excitement. They all grabbed a bag and ran in except Kim. She waited for them all to go in and then she turned to me.

"Jack, don't hurt my car!"She smiled at me and continued,"About David and Samantha, they are always like that. It really isn't a big deal, ok? She's just not a typical mom and he well he is someone I love to ignore!"

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk, you know I'm more than willing to listen, right?" I told her.

"Yes. I do." She walked back over to me and pulled me into a hug. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me more. She leaned her head back some and with a smirk said, "You aren't going to run off with my car, are you?" Then she giggled quietly.

"No I will be back pretty quick because I can't wait to see what you look like for our date." I smirked back at her.

Before I even could register what was happening, Kim leaned forward and pushed her lips into mine. I kissed her back and held her to me as long as I could. Fireworks were going off inside of me and I felt like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. She pulled back and said, "You definitely earned that. I will see you in a little while, Jack." With that she turned towards the house and walked inside.

I was frozen for a moment and then I ran back to the car so that I could get to my house to get ready. I wasn't going to be late for this date.

**KIM'S POV**

I can't believe I just did that. My heart is racing and my head is spinning. I close the door behind me to be met by 3 pairs of questioning eyes. The girls are all there staring at me.

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked them.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering why you look so flushed that's all." Grace quickly retorted.

"I may have just kissed Jack!" Before I could say anything else, they all started screaming. The kids all turned to look at us for just a second and then their cartoon caught their attention again. I told them to get their suitcases, brush their teeth, and put their pjs on while we all get ready to go. Grace had already fed them so I then turned my attention to helping the girls pick out the perfect outfit to wear.

Grace immediately grabbed the red party dress that she had requested. It had a halter style top and empire waist. Kelsey chose a bright blue dress that was off the shoulders and form fitting. Julie liked the light pink chiffon dress that I brought. It had a sweetheart neckline and a flowing skirt. All of the dresses were just above knee length. I just had to figure out what I was going to wear now so that no one saw all of my bruises. While the girls worked on each other's hair and makeup, I excused myself to take a quick shower and assess the damages. I still had my gi on from practice so I had to clean up. When I got out of the shower, I looked in the mirror and knew I had my work cut out for me. There was a knock on the door and I jumped.

"It's just me. Let me in really quick." Grace whispered.

I wrapped up in a towel and let her in. When she saw me her eyes tripled in size even though she tried to control them. She looked me up and down.

"I know what am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I have an idea, but we have to get to work." Grace answered.

First, she threw my hair up in curlers. Then she got my concealer out and started working on covering the bruises that were visible with the towel on. I was working on my neck and face. We had made them fade pretty well and then she pulled out some black panty hose. With them on, you couldn't see the ones on my legs anymore.

"Ok, Kim. I know which dress you are wearing." With that simple statement, Grace pulled out my Macramé Cold Shoulder Dress by Donatella Versace, which had been altered slightly from the original design to have two full length macramé sleeves, instead of only one, and it had a bit more solid black material in the skirt to make it more age appropriate.

"Are you serious? There is not much to that dress and I'm not sure about this." I told her.

She helped me slide it on and then grabbed the Versace 'Medusa' strappy high boots and helped me put them on. To finish the look, she let my hair down out of the curlers and applied the last bit of make up to my face and we headed out of the bathroom for her to get finished. Julie and Kelsey looked amazing, but they both stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

"Wow, Kim. You look like a model." Julie beamed.

"Thank you. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, gorgeous?" I complimented her back.

I went to the living room to tuck the kids in and give them kisses. They told me I looked pretty. Kassie had already started to doze off. She had a very exciting and long day. I opened the door for Jenny and made sure she had my cell number to call if she needed anything. She had Grace's number, too. I ran back up to the girls to help them with finishing touches. We all got finished and took about 50 million pictures of each other with our model poses.

We looked fierce.

**JACK'S POV**

I ran into my house told my mom that I was going to a back to school party with some friends and then staying the night over at Jerry's. She had the normal routine of questions to ask me and she was thrilled that I had made so many friends so quickly. She insisted that I eat something and while I did, I told her about my day and going to the dojo. I even told her that I had a date for the party tonight.

"I can't believe that you accomplished all of that in one day, Jack!" she smiled at me. "My son the heartthrob. Just don't get into any trouble, ok?"

"Of course not, Mom. I promise no trouble." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs to take a shower, pack, and get ready.

I threw on a pair of black jeans with a white V neck top and a black leather bomber jacket over it. I threw some things in a bag and ran down the stairs. I told Mom goodbye and ran out the door. I jumped in Kim's car and headed back to Grace's.

I pulled up at the same time as all of the other guys. I guess everyone decided to just meet here and go together.

"Hey, Jack!" they all yelled at me.

"Hi, guys." I answered.

"Looking swag yo," Jerry said holding his fist up for a fist bump.

"Thanks, Jerry. You look pretty swag yourself."

Milton knocked on the door and said, "Hi, Jenny. Are the girls ready to go?"

"They should be down in a minute. Come on in guys. I'll go tell them you are here." Jenny ran upstairs to talk to the girls.

We all went into the dining room and sat down to wait. We could hear footsteps coming back down the stairs so we stood up and watched as the girls entered one by one. Julie came in first and I thought Milton was going to fall over. Then Kelsey came in and Eddie walked over to her and told her she looked amazing. Grace came into the room and ran over to Jerry, who eagerly grabbed her and pulled her close. Last but not least, Kim walked in and I think my jaw hit the floor. She looked like one of those models on the runways and she looked way too good to go to some crazy high school party. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine. The jolt of electricity that ran through my body almost made me forget how to breathe.

"I'm glad you made it back, Jack. Do you like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

"You look HOT and I mean that in the best way possible." I told her while I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her bare skin in a few places.

This has got to be a dream. As the others started to make their way to the door, I couldn't help myself and I pulled Kim closer to me and kissed her. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I knew that if we didn't move the others would be back in the room any minute.

And that's when I heard Grace say, "They are going to check on the kids again and then meet us there. Let's get going." Thank you, Grace. I thought to myself.

Kim looked at me and I could see the same burning in her eyes that I knew I had in mine. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled my lips back down to hers. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and walked her backwards until she was up against the window seat. She slowly sat down pulling me with her. I brushed my tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance and she quickly granted it. She laid back on the window seat and I was practically on top of her. Every part of me was pushing me to keep going. I mean we were in a room with the door closed all by ourselves and Kim looked so seductive in this dress, if you can call it a dress. I let my hands move from her back to her sides. I loved this dress because I could actually feel her skin in SO many places. Kim pulled on my hair, which sent these sensations to a whole other level for me. I put my tongue in her mouth again and pulled her in deeper to me. I felt her tongue exploring my mouth and then she bent one of her legs where her thigh was resting against my hip. I took my hand and placed it on her thigh. I rubbed it up and down her thigh while she continued to kiss my like her life depended on it. I realized that with her leg bent up, her skirt was barely below her hip. I started to slowly slide my hand up to her hip under her skirt. She looked at me with desire written all over her eyes. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't think clearly in this position. I was literally lying on top of the hottest girl I have ever seen. When I slid my hand up her dress and grabbed a hold of her hip, Kim let out this moan and arched her back up and moved her other leg over more. My body slipped right into place perfectly in between her legs and there was no hiding how excited I was. I knew I had to be responsible and stop this though. I just didn't know if I really wanted to. With my hand on Kim's bare hip, I could feel the lacey thong that she was wearing. Was this girl trying to drive me insane? I wrapped my finger in the edge of it and held on to her. I was trying to find a way to calm myself down. I was just starting to get a handle on it when Kim lifted her pelvis up off of the window seat and rubbed it up against me. Holy hell that felt good!

"We…really…need…to…get…to…the…party," Kim said in between kisses.

"You…are…right…we…do" I replied.

But for whatever reason, I couldn't stop kissing her and holding her. I wanted to make love to her, but I would never cross that line unless both she and I were sure. However, holding her, touching her, rubbing up against her, that didn't seem so bad right now. I knew that I had to stop, but God help me I wasn't sure how to. I untangle my fingers from her thong and pulled back from kissing her and pushed myself up with my arms, but my lower body just ended up pushing in to her more.

I looked her in the eyes for a few minutes and remembered that I didn't want to hurt or take advantage of her in anyway. I had to find a way to slow things down for us. I know that is not the typical thing for a guy to think, but I'm not a typical guy. Kim sat up on her elbows and stared deeply into my eyes. What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now.

"I'm sorry, Jack! I have never felt like this before. I didn't mean to act like a slut. I swear I have NEVER done anything like this before. Everything just seems so easy and natural with you." Kim looked away with shame in her eyes.

"No, Kim. I'm sorry! I guess we are kind of in the same boat. I feel things with you that I don't even know how to explain, but I don't want to push this too far too fast. I don't ever want to hurt you. And you are definitely not a slut. You are beautiful and amazing!" I started to sit up on the window seat and pulled her up with me. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up slightly to look at me again. A tear was running down her cheek and I gently wiped it away.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I really, really don't know what came over me. This is horrible. I don't want to be a tease. I'm not that girl. I don't know what it is about you, but you are definitely challenging my self-control. Can you forgive me?" Kim looked at me and shot me a flirty, little smile.

"Kim, listen to me." I put both of my hands on her cheeks so that she had to look at me and see the seriousness in my eyes. "You are unbelievably, the most attractive and astounding girl that I have ever met. I know that we just met today, but I feel like I have known you FOREVER! You don't need to ask for my forgiveness because trust me, I enjoyed every moment more than I ever thought possible. Now if you will allow me to I would really be honored to take you to this party and then maybe even make out with you more later!" I looked at her with a wink and smirk. She giggled and softly slapped my shoulder.

"Ok, just give me a minute to freshen up before we go." She stood up and looked back over her shoulder at me with a sweet smile on her face. I looked in the mirror hanging in Grace's dining room and shook my hair back out smooth and wiped off the lip gloss that Kim had left on my lips. I exited the room and watched Kim walk up the stairs. I went into the living room and told all of the kids that we would be back in a while.

Kassie looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer. I knelt next to her and she whispered, "Take care of Kimmy, Jack. She never gets to have fun. I'm gwad you wike her."

"Good night, cutie." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up to walk towards the door.

**KIM'S POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I ran into the bathroom and smoothed out my curls, freshened up my make up, and took a couple deep breaths to calm my heart rate down. I started down the stairs and looked down to see Jack waiting for me at the front door. He looked up and when our eyes met it hit me, I am totally head over heels in love with him. He held his hand out to me as I reached the bottom step. I told the kids goodnight and we headed out to the party.

Jack opened the passenger car door for me and I went to climb in he put his arm out in front of me to stop me. I turned to look at him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Kim, I want to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend?" He shot me that amazing smirk and stared deeply in my eyes. Once again, I couldn't help myself and I leaned up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

He pulled back after a minute and looked at me questioningly. "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I answered him. This time he leaned down and gave me a kiss then helped me into the car.

Jack closed the door and went to the driver's side. He was becoming awfully comfortable driving my car, but I guess that's what boyfriends are supposed to do. I can't believe he is my BOYFRIEND. I told Jack how to get to the party and we headed off. When we arrived, we were only 20 minutes late which was fine with me because I like being fashionably late. In true Brody fashion, there was a DJ, white lights hanging everywhere, and adult refreshments. Jack helped me out of the car and we walked up to the party hand in hand. I saw Grace and the gang and headed straight for them. I felt eyes on my, but didn't pay any attention to it.

"So yo, it has been officially decided that we have the hottest girls at this party. We need to dance with them and show them off," Jerry turned to Jack and pointed out the fact that all of the other guys were drooling in our direction.

I giggled and so did Grace. "Let's go get a drink, Grace. I'm sure Brody has some soda over there somewhere." I looked at Jack and let go of his hand, which actually made him look a little worried. I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I will be right back. Would you like a soda, too?" I gave him a quick kiss and finished by saying, "Remember I can take care of myself and you have nothing to worry about."

**JACK'S POV**

I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world. Kim is so amazing and I knew she was right about being able to take care of herself, but it didn't stop me from worrying about her. I nodded my head as she walked over to the cooler, but I kept my eyes on her the entire time. Her and Grace were trying to find sodas and I guess they were finally successful, but on their way back over to us a couple of jocks that I haven't met yet stopped right in front of them. I started to walk over and intervene, but Jerry put a hand on my chest and told me to give them a chance to handle it. We were close enough now that we could hear everything being said and could jump in if needed.

"Hey, Kim. You are looking HOT, if you know what I mean. Brody would kill me for asking you this, but would you like to dance and then see where that takes us." The stupid blonde jock smirked at Kim, my Kim.

"Well thanks, Josh, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not interested in you like that and besides I have a boyfriend." Kim calmly said to the idiot.

"What? Well we don't have to tell him. Besides a girl doesn't come to a party in a dress like that unless she wants the attention of every guy around so I don't think you and this boyfriend are all that serious." Josh leaned closer to her and started to reach out his hand to put it on her hip. My blood was starting to boil, but Jerry still seemed calm.

Kim swatted his hand away and stepped closer to him pointing her finger in his face, "Listen, Bozo. I don't have time for this. You are getting on my nerves. I'm wearing this dress for my boyfriend and no one else. You can look all you want, but know this YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH." With a flip of her hair, she grabbed Grace's arm and started back over towards us.

I was impressed yet again, but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the jock turn around and start to reach for her arm. I couldn't help myself this time and I stepped out and grabbed the guys arm before he touched her. He looked at me with rage in his eyes, but it didn't even phase me.

"Who do you think you are? You better let me go now." Josh shouted at me.

"I am her boyfriend and you need to leave her alone like she told you to. Trust me you don't want me to get involved." I warned him.

Kim quickly ran over to us and got in front of me. She looked into my eyes and said, "Jack, I really want to dance with you. Come on this is one of my favorite songs."

I let the idiot jock go, wrapped my arm around Kim's waist, and we walked over to where everyone was dancing. Jerry and Grace were already dancing and so I took Kim in my arms and started slow dancing with her. She leaned her head against my chest and I laid my chin on her head. She smells so good. When the song ended, the DJ got on the mic and shouted, "Kim, get your cute little ass up here and sing this next one for everyone. You know you want to."

Her eyes lit up and she looked at me. Then went over to the DJ and gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry, Jack. She has known him forever. He usually DJs at Samantha's parties and he always has Kim sing there, too." Grace grinned in my direction.

"Is there anything she can't do, Grace?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, no. Kim is perfect. That's why I had to become her best friend because it was either that or hate her. I can't imagine life without her. You name it – she can do it and do it really well." Grace told me. "You know that every guy at school and surrounding ones has wanted to date her and she has rejected them all. You are new here and she said yes to you. You could make a lot of enemies if you keep dating her. I want you to be her boyfriend because she needs you more than you know, but I want you to know what you are getting yourself into. Besides all of the guys hating you, David and Samantha cause a lot of problems. Just be sure you really want to be with her because if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Grace. And I don't care if everyone hates me as long as I have Kim and you guys. I just want to be there for her for as long as she will let me be. I want to take care of her and keep her safe. You can trust me, Grace. I won't let anyone ever hurt again." I looked at Grace and she could tell that I meant every word.

"Good," is all Grace had to say.

Kim grabbed the mic from the DJ. "Well, if I am going to do this, I need my girls up here with me. Come on." And with that Julie, Grace, and Kelsey ran up to her with smiles on their faces. Kim handed each of them a mic and then some music started playing. It was "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Kim started singing and I was amazed by her all over again. She stared right at me and I felt like there was no one else around.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Everyone was dancing and the girls sounded and looked amazing. Kim kept pointing at me while she was singing. When they were done, the DJ grabbed his mic and said, "Let me hear it, people. I know you want them to sing another one. And I know they can do it." Everyone started cheering.

**KIM'S POV**

I looked at the girls and they all nodded their heads so I leaned over to the DJ and told him to play the music for "Best Love Song" by T-Pain. The weird thing is that all of these songs fit for Jack and I. This is the most fun I have had in my life. The music started and we started moving to it. I lifted my mic and started signing. Everyone was dancing around and clapping their hands. Right in the middle of them is Jack, my Jack. This whole day has been like a dream come true.

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying

Because this boy means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and he holding me  
And if I wanna let him know

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he ever heard in his life

I gotta tell him how I feel, I gotta let him hear  
The best love song he ever heard in his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he ever heard in his life

I gotta tell him how I feel, I gotta let him hear  
The best love song he ever heard in his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Homie, kiss your girl, shorty, kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Please show me some love, show me some love  
Now look me in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

When we finished, the crowd roared. I handed my mic to the DJ and headed over to Jack. It was then that I realized that there were a ton of kids recording us on their cell phones. A couple of them came up to me and told me that they had posted it on YouTube already.

"Thanks," I told them. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey, gorgeous. Do you think I could have this dance?" Jack asked me while already wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course." I leaned my head against his chest and we danced together forgetting that anyone else was even there.

While we were dancing, Brody and his group of jock friends came up to us and tapped Jack on the shoulder. I knew this night was too good to be true. These guys are determined to start a fight and ruin the party.

**JACK'S POV**

I looked over at Brody and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Well, I don't think you understand the way that things go around here so I thought I should clue you in," Brody tried to sound threatening.

"Well I am dying to hear this. What do I need to know?" I replied.

"Kim can't go out with you because she is involved already with me. I have taken her out and I know that you would never want to step on my toes when you are new around here." Brody answered back seeming full of confidence since he was backed up by his entire football team.

Kim started to say something, but I just put my finger on her lips and mouthed 'I got this' to her.

"Brody, I don't know about things around here; but where I come from, if a guy is laying claim to a girl he has to ask her to be his girlfriend and she has to say 'yes'. Since it doesn't appear that Kim has ever done that with any of you, I feel fine about dating her. Oh and even if I have to step on some toes, I will because she is totally worth it." I said, "Now we are going to finish dancing so you should go find someone to dance with, too."

I turned back to Kim and I knew he wasn't going to leave it at that. When I heard him start to swing his fist toward me, I quickly turned around pushing Kim protectively behind me and caught his fist in midair. "You probably shouldn't of done that." I told him.

Kim jumped in front of me, "Come on guys. The night is still young and you know you don't want to ruin the party. If the cops show up, then that is it and we all have to go home. Please let this go." She looked toward Brody, "I don't want you to fight over me. You have to stop doing this. You took me out for pizza one time a month ago. Jack is my boyfriend now and you need to try to understand that!"

"Come on, Kim. Why would you want to date this new loser when you could have me? We could rule the school together." Brody started to reach out to grab her arm and this made me crazy, but before I could react Kim swatted his hand away.

"Brody, it is not going to happen. I have told you this before, but you never listen. Now go dance with Donna or one of the other cheerleaders, you know they will show you a 'good' time." Kim told him and pointed over to a group of girls I hadn't even noticed before now. But who would notice any other girls with Kim in the room. I guess I couldn't blame Brody for wanting her so badly, but she was mine and I don't share well with others.

With that statement, Kim turned back to me and pushed me backwards until we were at a table where Milton and Julie were sitting. I gave her a kiss and sat down by Milton. Kim sat by me and leaned over against me. I put my arm around her and then I listened to Milton try to ask Julie to dance. It was sad and I knew I had to help him so when the girls got up to go to the bathroom, I took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Milton, it is obvious that you like Julie and that she likes you so you really just need to ask her." I told him.

"Ask her to what?" Milton said with a shaky voice. Jerry and Eddie sat down with us since the girls had joined Kim and Julie.

"Ask her to dance, date you, stay in the country? Take your pick, but if you don't ask you will never know the answer." I explained.

"Yo, Jack is right, yo" Jerry chimed in, "If I hadn't asked Grace, we wouldn't be here together right now."

"What about Eddie?" Milton asked.

"What about Eddie. I would tell him the same thing about Kelsey. You never know until you try. For a genius, you are being pretty silly about this whole thing, Milton." I scolded him.

"You know what, you are right. I'll be back, guys." Eddie stood up and walked over to Kelsey who was on her way back with the other girls. He must have asked her to dance because they headed to the dance floor.

"See just like that, Man." I told Milton.

With that, he started to stand up and the girls made it to the table. Milton leaned down in front of Julie and put his hand out and asked her for a dance. She smiled and took his hand and off they went to join the others. Kim leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she sat down in my lap.

"What was that for?" I questioned her.

"For helping Milton. Julie has been dying for him to dance with her forever. She was about in tears in the bathroom." Kim stared at me and then leaned in and gave me another kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She swiped her tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth. She explored my mouth with her tongue and I did the same in return. I felt like I was on fire again. I really, really want to be alone with her right now. The passion that I feel when I am kissing her is totally overwhelming. I put one of my hands on her hip and the other I wrap around her back. Once again I can feel her bare skin beneath my fingers and I have to remind myself that we are in public even though we are at a dark corner table. I love making out with Kim, especially here where these other idiots can see us. I know that is bad, but I just want them to understand that I am not going anywhere. She pulls back and flashes that million dollar smile at me and I try to catch my breath.

She stands up and puts her hand out to me. I know instantly that she wants to go dance and I have to say that I am thrilled at the idea of slow dancing with her again and holding her close to me. Jerry and Grace join us and we are all dancing. I look over at Milton who is giving Julie a kiss and then see Eddie doing the same thing with Kelsey. Looks like they accomplished what they were hoping for. I then pull Kim a little bit closer to me and we danced like that for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The party is ending and now the unthinkable is coming. Mature material in this chapter which may be hard for some people. Please be prepared. **

**Thank you to all of my followers. I love the comments. I hope I didn't upset anyone in the last chapter with the heated scene between Kim and Jack. There will be more in following chapters, but they are going to take their time on things.**

**Please stick with me because there is still so much to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**KIM'S POV**

The DJ told us this was the last song. I pulled Jack closer to me and held him tight for one more dance. This day has been the best in my life. I wish it could last forever, but I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds for us. Everything seems possible and so much better with Jack. I haven't even thought about Samantha and David while I have been with him. He is exactly what I needed. Although it does scare me how much I already feel like I couldn't live without him, but I think this is a risk worth taking. I just have to keep him safe from the mess my life at home is. I can't let him get dragged into it. The song ends and Jack looks down into my eyes. He put his hand under my chin and leaned down to give me a sweet kiss. The perfect end to the perfect night.

I look up at him and without thinking say, "I love you, Jack!" Then I can feel the blush in my cheeks as I realize what I just said. I turn my eyes down trying to figure a way out of this situation when Jack leans his head down more forcing his and my eyes to meet.

"Kim, I love you, too! I know it's really fast, but I have never met anyone like you and I don't ever want to lose you!" Jack smiled the sweetest smile at me and his eyes had me trapped.

I pulled him to me and kissed him. "I am not going anywhere, especially now that I have you in my life!" I promised him with my eyes full of passion. I can't believe how quickly I have fallen in love with him and how totally my life depends on him being in it.

"Are you ready to go, gorgeous?" Jack asked as he turned to walk toward the parking lot with our hands intertwined in between us.

"So guys, I was thinking since my dad is gone and mom just texted me telling me that she was going to go surprise him at his hotel, we could all go back to my place and watch movies for awhile." Grace informed us all.

"Yo. That sounds swag yo!" Jerry responded.

"I don't know I told my parents that I was staying at your house, Jerry."Milton seemed a little worried.

"It'll be ok, Milton. Jerry's house is just a few houses down from Grace's and we are just going to watch some movies." Eddie tried to ease his mind.

"I'm in," Jack said quickly. "We will meet you guys there."

We all walked toward our vehicles. Jack walked me to the passenger side and helped me in and gave a kiss. He hurried to the driver's seat and we were off for Grace's. We pulled up and everyone climbed out. Jenny met us at the door.

"How were the kids, Jenny?" I asked her.

"They were angels like always. They fell asleep watching movies and I carried them up to the guest room and put them in bed." Jenny answered.

"Thank you so much, Jenny. Here is your money. I'm going to go up and check on them real quick. See you at school on Monday." I told her.

I started to head up the stairs and Jack grabbed my hand. He headed up the stairs with me. I peaked in the guest room and heard someone crying. I went in to find Kassie crying into her pillow.

"What's wrong, Kass?" I asked her.

"I don't have my bwankie, Kimmy! I have been trying to sweep, but it doesn't work without it." She said in between sobs.

"What if you sleep with me, baby? Would that make it better?" I asked her trying to appease her.

"No, Kimmy. I need my bwankie. Can you pwease go get it? Pwease, Kimmy." She begged me.

"Ok. I will go get it and you can come downstairs and sit with Jack until I get back with it." I told her as I picked her up and headed out of the room.

Jack closed the door quietly so that we wouldn't wake up the boys. We came down and Grace came over to see what was wrong with Kassie.

"She just needs her blankie so I am going to run home real quick and grab it. She is going to hang out with you guys until I get back." I told Grace, who looked at me with severe concern in her eyes.

"I have lots of blankets here, sweetie. Do you want to see if one of them works? It's awfully late to go get yours." Grace said.

"It's alright, Grace. I won't be gone long." I said as I handed Kass over to Jack, kissed them both on the cheek, grabbed my keys from his pocket, and headed out the door.

I was about to climb in my car when an arm grabbed me and I turned around to see a very worried Grace.

"She will be fine. You can't go there right now and you know that." Grace scolded me.

"It will be fine. I'm sure their party is still hopping and I will just sneak in the back and get her blankie and be back before you know it." I tried to convince her.

"Kim, you know it's always worse when he's been partying. Last time, you barely made it over here with the kids. He would have killed you if he had caught you!" Grace said with a tear running down her face.

I wiped it from her face and said, "I promise, Grace, I will hurry. If I'm not back in 20 minutes, you have my permission to do whatever you feel necessary."

"Ok, but I will Crawford. You better hurry and be safe." She said while she pulled me into a hug.

I jumped in and started the car. "Your time starts right now, Crawford."Grace shouted as she watched me pull away.

I got to my house in no time and I was right the party was still going full blast. I walked to the backdoor and hurried in the kitchen which was full of caterers and waiters. I headed up the back stairs as fast as I could. I made it to Kassie's room undetected, grabbed her blankie, and headed back to the stairs. That is where my luck ended….

**JACK'S POV**

I sat down with Kassie in my lap trying to calm myself and her, but I was not having much luck because I know what I saw. The look on Grace's face when Kim said she was going home made a huge knot form in my gut. Grace went out with Kim maybe she was going to go with her, but I don't know if that would be any better. As I was thinking this, Grace came back in the house and I could see the tears as she wiped them away from her face. I stood up and immediately went over to find out what she was so worried about.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how great this day has been and how I don't want it to end." She told me as she started to head past me into the living room.

I shifted Kassie into one arm and grabbed Grace with the other one. "Grace, what is going on with Kim? I know you didn't want her to go. I can't protect her if I don't know what I'm up against." I looked at her with begging eyes.

"I just know that there were a lot of people there partying and I don't want her to be out there driving with them." Grace said, but I looked at her unconvinced so she continued, "I can't tell you anything else right now, Jack. I wish I could. I really do. She said she would be right back."

"Ok but Grace I am not going to let this go." I told her.

Grace took the still crying Kassie from me and went to the rocking chair and sat down. She started telling her about our evening. She told her about them singing and showed her a video that someone had posted online already.

"That's my Kimmy. She is so pretty. I wove it when she sings to me." Kassie said.

"She is a good singer," I agreed with her. "I didn't know she could sing like that."

"She can do everything. Nothing stops her…"and then she sat straight up on Grace's lap like something had just completely woken her up and fear crossed her face. "Oh no, Gracie. What did I do?" She started sobbing again, but uncontrollably this time. I looked at her and then at Grace in total shock.

Everyone else stopped watching the movie they were absorbed in and looked over at the three of us. My eyes went from Kassie to Grace and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of chest as I saw the same fear in both of their eyes. A fear for Kim, my Kim.

Grace tried to soothe Kassie, "No you didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. Kim will be fine. She was just going to go to your house real quick and grab your blankie and come right back. We have nothing to worry about. "

Grace wasn't doing a good job convincing herself or Kassie. "No, Gracie. Kimmy can do anything except I sent her there for my stupid bwankie." Kassie said between sobs. "He hurts her, Gracie. Reawy bad. He makes her cry and woke wike a monster with the bwue and bwack marks everywhere. Kimmy is so strong but he is bigger. She tries to hide it from us but we know how bad he hurts her. What if it is wike wast time when we ran into your mailbox? I need Kimmy more than my stupid bwankie. What did I do?" Kassie sobs hysterically.

I look at Grace and she lifts her head. I wipe the tear that is falling down her cheek off of her face then I ask her everything that I need to with a single look in my eyes. Grace simply nods her head and that was all it took. I was on my feet. I looked at the rest of our group. The girls all had tears in their eyes and the guys looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"Julie, can you hold Kassie? I need to talk to Grace in the other room." I asked with pain in my voice.

"Sure," was all Julie could get out. She stood up and took Kassie from Grace and tried to console her.

Grace got up and walked into the other room and the guys and I followed her. Grace had a steady stream of tears flowing from her eyes now. She looked at me with so much fear and disgrace in her eyes.

"Grace, I need to know everything and I need to know it right now!" I told her.

"Wait, this can't be true, right? We are talking about Kim, our Kim?" Jerry asked.

"It is true. Kim is very strong and when I found out she swore me to secrecy. She told me that she could handle it until she was old enough to legally leave and take the kids with her. They would all come over her as often as possible and she said things were not as bad as they seemed. I believed her until about three weeks ago when she barely made it over here with the kids. She ran over our mailbox. I came running outside and she was passed out in the front of the car and the kids were sobbing in the back. I made sure she was breathing and then I got the kids out and checked them over. They were fine so I put in a movie to calm them down and ran back out to Kim. She was in and out of consciousness, but begged me not to call the ambulance. My parents weren't home so I helped her out of car and into the house. It was really hard because wherever I touched her, I hurt her. She made me move the car so no one would know and I sat the stupid mailbox back up. I patched her up the best I could. I almost didn't recognize her. She was black and blue all over her body. She had fresh red marks across her face, arms, and legs. The worst thing was the cuts on her arms. After cleaning her up, I got her into some comfy clothes and sat her on my bed. I told her we had to get help this time, that he was going to kill her, but she wouldn't listen. She swore to me that if it got any worse she would, but I knew what worse was and worse was that my best friend would be dead!" Grace sobbed and grabbed my shirt collar with her last statement.

She continued, "I made her tell me everything. She said that he had come upstairs after one of their wild parties and was totally drunk. He took out his anger for everything that had ever happened on Kim. He had beaten her before, but never like this. His rage scared her, but when he pulled out a knife she knew he was going to kill her. He had never used anything besides his fists and feet until then. She knew she had to try to fight him and so she somehow kicked him in the head and it gave her just enough time to run out the door, grab the kids, and drive away. He started to chase them, but got tired of it and went back to the house. She barely made it over her before she passed out." Grace fell into my arms and I hugged her, "I'm so sorry Jack. I promised her I wouldn't say anything and she promised that if she wasn't back in 20 minutes that I could do whatever I felt necessary. She still has 5 minutes, but I know that something bad is happening. I just know it."

"Grace, who is it?" I knew the answer, but I needed to hear it from Grace to be sure.

"David," was all Grace said. Anger boiled in me and I knew what I had to do.

"Ok, I need a car now. I have to get over there right now." I told them all.

"Jack, we are going with you. Kim is our sister and we didn't even know this was happening to her. We need to help her." Milton said with pain in his eyes.

"Ok, let's go." Jerry said while heading towards the door.

Kassie jumped out of Julie's arms and ran over and threw her arms around my legs. Between her sobs she looked up at me and said, "Jackie, pwease bring Kimmy back to us. I need her so much more than my stupid bwankie." I gave her a hug and handed her to Grace then we walked out the door.

"Grace, call the police and tell them to get there immediately." I told her as we left the house.

We jumped in Jerry's car and he drove way over the speed limit because he didn't want to waste any time. When we got to the house, there were still a ton of people there and the music was blaring. We went to the backdoor because Jerry said we could go straight up the back stairs and be undetected. We headed into the house.

**KIM'S POV (15 MINUTES EARLIER)**

I turned around to head toward the stairs and there he was towering over me and drunk as could be. I could see the fury in his eyes. I knew this day had been too good to be true and now David was here to bring me back to my reality. Not tonight, please God not tonight. Before I had time to react and try to run away, he ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders. I felt all of the color fall from my face and my heart sunk as I knew that this was going to be bad…REALLY BAD.

"What are you doing here, you little slut? You think you can just walk in here after the way you spoke to me earlier!" He shouted at me and then he threw me across the hall and into the wall. I fell to the floor.

He came over to where I laid against the wall and picked me up with excruciating force and threw me against the wall again. My head started spinning and I knew that I had to find a way to get out of this situation. I tried to stand up and he punched me in the gut and slung me to the floor. He took a swift kick to my abdomen and pain shot through my body. I cried out in pain, but no one could even hear anything because the music was so loud. My only hope for surviving this night was if I could last long enough that Grace would call the police and they would find me in time. Why didn't I just listen to Grace when she told me not to come here?

"What's the matter, you little slut? Look at you in that dress. You wear that and throw yourself around to any guy that will have you. You are such a slut. I can't believe you thought you could talk to me like that today. You are going to pay, slut!" He continued shouting at me.

I tried to speak, but he just picked me up and threw me back to the floor. I hit my head really hard and I could feel darkness covering me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into the guest room and shut the door behind him. He picked me up by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. I could feel the life draining out of me. Then I thought about the kids, my friends, and Jack, my Jack. I knew that Grace was right and he was going to kill me this time. I had to fight him. I had to fight him for the kids, for Grace, for my friends, and for Jack. I felt my legs dangling below me and knew what to do. I found all of the strength that I could and kicked him as hard as I could between the legs. He dropped me and I took my fighting stance. I kicked him in the head and then punched him in the face. The biggest problem was that with each hit I threw, excruciating pain shot through my body.

I went to kick him again, but this time he grabbed my leg and flipped me on my back. He punched me in the face and started yelling at me again, "You think you can just walk around her in all of these little clothes and tease me and that's going to be ok. Well, it isn't. You throw yourself at all those guys and think I'm going to be ok with that when you belong to me! Well, I'll show you." With that he ripped my dress and slammed my head against the floor.

I looked David in the eyes and didn't know if he was seeing me or Samantha now. "David, please don't do this. I am a virgin. I haven't ever done anything with anyone. Please, please don't do this!" as I pleaded, he yanked my hair and hit my head to the floor one last time.

Darkness was overtaking me, but I didn't care anymore. I knew that I would not be able to handle what was coming next and I just wanted to die. I said my mental goodbyes to all of the people I loved and hoped that Grace would be able to make sure that the kids were taken care of. I felt him on top of me and started screaming. This must of angered him even more because he hit me full force in the face and that was it. I let the darkness take me. With that final blow, I released the blankie I had for my sister as my hand went completely limp. I heard a faint commotion and my name. Someone covered me up and cried out my name and that was it. Everything was dark, just dark!

**JACK'S POV**

We came into the kitchen which was packed with caterers and waiters. Jerry led us up the stairs and that's when I heard it, a blood curdling scream from upstairs! She could barely be heard over the music, but I knew that voice and I ran forward at full speed passing Jerry up. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest and adrenaline was pushing me faster than I have ever moved before. I found the door the screaming was coming from and kicked it down. I was not prepared for what I found. This monster was on top of her, hurting her in the worse way possible.

Without even thinking, I grabbed him and threw him off of her as hard as I could. I turned back to Kim and grabbed a blanket off the bed and tried to wrap it around her as gently as I could. I said her name a few times to see if I could wake her up and then I saw him coming at me and jumped back up as the guys made it to the room. I could see the horror in their eyes. Jerry snapped out of it first and got on one side of this monster. Milton and Eddie knelt down by Kim to try and make sure she was breathing.

I fought this Ass like I had never fought anyone in my life. I didn't hold anything back. I kicked him and blocked every one of his punches. While he was trying to block my hits, Jerry kicked him in the back. It was obvious that he was drunk, but I didn't care. Jerry and I took turns beating him. At one point, he looked at us and said, "Ok guys lets end this now. We don't have to fight."

"Did you give Kim an option?" I yelled at him.

Then I heard Milton behind me, "Jack, she's not breathing and I can't feel a pulse! Eddie, give her a breath when I tell you too!"

Milton started pumping on Kim's chest and all of my fear and anger boiled over in me, I looked at the monster that did this to Kim. He was starting to try to get up on his feet. I did a full force round house kick straight to his face and he fell to the ground. I ran over to where Milton was. I took Eddie's place and gave Kim breaths when Milton told me to. Eddie called 911 on his cell and they said they were already on the way. He stayed on the phone with them while Milton and I tried to force life back into Kim. Before I knew it, the police and paramedics were beside us. They took our place trying to revive Kim. Jerry held me back because I just wanted to be right beside Kim and they needed space to work. I felt like I was dying watching this scene play out. The police had cuffed David and the paramedics checked him out and told the police they could take him away. We all just stood there in terror, not being able to do anything.

"She's back, but I don't know for how long. We need to get her to the hospital immediately." One of the paramedics said to the other.

They put her on the back board and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. I looked down where she had been and saw the blankie she had come for and grabbed it off the floor. This entire scene didn't even affect most of the partiers. The cops were trying to break up the party and find ways to get everyone out of there safely. We ran down the stairs behind the paramedics and followed them out the front door.

They loaded Kim into the ambulance and I jumped in with them. The one tried to stop me, but I think he could see the fear in my eyes so he let it go. They raced off in the direction of the hospital. They had Kim hooked up to so many monitors. I leaned forward and held her hand. An alarm sounded and the paramedic jumped into action trying to stabilize her again.

I leaned further forward and whispered into her ear, "Kim, you promised me you weren't going anywhere and I really need you to keep that promise! I love you, Kim! Hold on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Life may never be the same. **

**Thanks to all of you who are enjoying the story and letting me know what you think. I hope you like what is to come. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**JACK'S POV**

I felt my own heart breaking as I watched the paramedic shock Kim over and over. I had to let go of her hand and just sit there and watch Kim fight for her life.

We pulled up to the hospital and the paramedics and hospital staff jumped into action. I waited helplessly for them to take care of Kim. I jumped out of the ambulance and was met by Jerry and the guys. They could tell by the look on my face that things were not good.

Jerry put his arm around my shoulder and said, "What happened on the way here, man?"

"Her heart stopped again…"I stared blankly in the direction they had taken Kim and started walking forward.

"Kim is really strong. I know she is going to be ok. She has to be. None of us would know what to do without her!" Eddie said with tears in his eyes.

A nurse came over to us with sadness on her face, "You are all here with the young lady the ambulance just brought in?"

"Yes! What can you tell us about her?" I stepped forward.

"Are any of you family? We need permission to take her into surgery as soon as she is stabilized. Where are her parents?" she asked us with urgency in her voice.

"I am her brother," Milton said while stepping forward. "Our dad passed away and our mom was arrested tonight. Please do whatever you have to do to save her."

"We will absolutely do whatever needs to be done. The doctor is trying to stabilize your sister right now, but there has been some major internal damage. It looks like this is something that has been going on for quite awhile. I can tell you that your sister is a fighter. We need to know as much of her medical history as you know. Here are some forms to fill out. There are some officers that want to talk to you about everything that happened. Do you think you guys can handle that right now?" She asked.

"I will get these filled out and we can talk to the officers, but please keep us informed of any changes. And let us know when we can see her." Milton told her.

"Absolutely, as soon as there is anything to tell you, I will make sure you know. I'm so sorry for what you kids are going through. Let us know if you need anything." Sympathy was all over the nurse's face as she turned back to the room where Kim was. Before she went in, she turned to the nurse behind the counter and said, "Those kids have had a really bad morning. Please make sure that they get some meals sent up here and anything else that they need on us." She smiled at us and went in to help with Kim.

The officers headed over to us and I excused myself for just a few minutes so that I could go outside to make the phone calls that I didn't want to make. The first was to my mom. I called her and told her the minimum of what I had to over the phone. She said that Carly and her were coming to the hospital to be with me. She could hear the shakiness in my voice and just wanted to be here for me. I told her I had to make another call and that I would see her soon. When she hung up, I looked back at my phone and hesitated as I started to dial Grace's number.

Jerry came outside and stood by me, "I can call her if you want me to."

"No its ok. I just don't know what to tell them. The kids are going to be so scared. She has to be ok, Jerry. They need her, I need her." I told him while tears formed in my eyes.

"We all need her, man. I know you just got here so you don't fully know how much Kim holds us all together, but she is the glue. She is the most popular girl at school and she is always nice to everyone. She hasn't ever hurt anyone, why did this have to happen to her?" Jerry had tears in his eyes while he spoke, "And why didn't I figure it out?"

"Jerry, I don't know why this happened and you didn't know because Kim hid it from all of you really well. I wish she hadn't, but she did and there isn't anything we can do about it now. We just have to pray that she is ok and make sure that she is safe from now on." I told him. "I will call Grace real quick and we can tell her the rest when they all get here."

I dialed the number….

Grace picked up and sounded almost hysterical.

"Jack, what took you so long? Why didn't you call me sooner? Is she ok? Where are you guys?" She didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Grace, Stop! I need you to load everyone up and come to the hospital. We will tell you everything when you get here. Drive carefully please." I said each word slowly to try to keep her calm and give her time to absorb what I was saying. "Do you want me to send one of the guys there to help you?"

There was a long pause and then she answered, "No, we will be there in just a little bit. Jack, just answer one question for me please."

"Ok" I told her.

"Is she alive?" she asked.

"Yes," is all I said but my voice cracked a little bit and I heard Grace starting to cry on the other end of the phone.

I went back into the hospital with Jerry and we talked to the officers. I didn't want to, but I relived the entire ordeal. I had to do it to make sure that the jerk would pay for what he had done to Kim and never be able to hurt her again. We were still giving our statements, when the nurse and a doctor came out to talk to us.

We all ran over to them and the doctor said, "We were able to stabilize her. We need to do a CT scan of her head to check for bleeding and swelling and then we need to get her to surgery to take care of the internal bleeding. We will keep you guys informed at every step. I have to get back to her now." He turned and went back into the ER.

We all just looked at each other and that is when I realized that we had other people standing there with us. Grace had tears rolling down her face and the other girls were in even worse shape. My mom and Carly were behind me with shock across their faces. I knew I was going to have to explain everything to all of them, but I really just needed a minute to process what had happened myself. I looked around for the kids and found them all curled up on one of the couches holding each other and crying. I went over to them first and tried to calm them down. They had a lot of questions.

"Hey, guys." Kassie jumped up in my arms and hugged my neck while she sobbed.

"Where is Kimmy?" Keith asked.

"The doctors are taking care of her." I told all of them. My mom and Carly came over to where I was standing with the kids. "Mom, Carly, These are Kim's siblings. This is Keith, Kyle, and Kassie."

My mom sat down by them, "Hello, my name is Denise. I am Jack's mom. Would you guys like to go get some breakfast with me and Carly? Jack will call us when Kim is ready to see you."

They all looked at me like they were worried that wouldn't be ok, "I think that is a good idea, guys. They have pretty good food here."

"Ok, we can go with you." Kyle said.

The boys grabbed each other's hands and went to follow my mom to the cafeteria and then she reached for Kassie. I handed her over and then grabbed Carly's arm and told her, "Don't let them out of your sight and no one can take them, got it?"

"We got this, Bro. Take care of yourself and your friends and explain this to us more when you can. We love you!" She gave me a hug and then jogged off to catch up with mom and grabbed Keith's hand. I watched them walk away and then I turned to the girls and knew that we had to tell them what happened, I just didn't really want to.

"Jack, are you sure we should let the kids out of sight?" Grace asked.

"They will be ok. Mom and Carly won't let them out of their sight. I promise." I told Grace trying to calm her down.

"Jack, what are we going to do? You need to tell me what happened. Everything, Jack." Grace's eyes were red and she looked as exhausted as I felt.

"Right now, Grace. We just have to be here for each other and pray that Kim is going to make it through this whole thing and come back to us completely." I said.

"Ok, Jack. What happened?" Grace asked one last time before sitting down.

Everybody headed over beside us and we all sat there just looking at each other for a few minutes. I started telling as much of the story as I could handle. The guys filled in some of the holes when I would get quiet thinking of Kim lying there with Milton pounding on her chest. They all sat there quietly and listened. There were tears and hugs as we all realized how bad this all really was.

"Jack, did he rape her?" Grace looked at me and knew the answer before I even nodded my head.

Tears filled her eyes again and she asked, "Did you tell the doctors? They need to know."

"Yeah, I told the police officers and they let the doctors know that they needed the evidence." I answered her as I tried to get the image out of my mind.

"Where is he?" Grace asked with so much anger in her voice that I raised my head to look her in the eyes.

"He's here, Grace. Jack and I beat him pretty badly so they are patching him up here." Jerry answered.

"What? They brought him here, where Kim is fighting for her life because of him? He needs to die, right now!" Grace shouted while she started down the hall.

Jerry and I barely reached her before she was in a full out run. "Grace, Kim needs all of us. The police are taking care of him. We have to take care of her and each other." I looked her in the eyes while trying to reason with her when I actually agreed with her completely, but knew I couldn't do that right now.

Grace collapsed into Jerry and me and just cried. The rest of the gang came over to where we were and we all walked back to the couches together. We sat there for hours. We had others join us. Grace's parents came back from their trip early to be here, everyone else's parents came too, and Rudy came to sit with us. We all waited for news, any news!

Three doctors came back and said, "We need to have a serious conversation now. Kimberly is stable. However, her brain scans show a subdural hematoma that needs to be dealt with immediately as well as the internal bleeding in her abdomen. The hematoma is increasing intracranial pressure and if not dealt with can lead to severe brain damage. It is extremely life threatening. We need to take her into surgery right now. This is Dr. Gieger. He will be performing the craniotomy to repair the hematoma. This is Dr. Wylie. He will do the abdominal exploratory to repair the internal bleeding. I will be leading the team as we also repair her collapsed lung and anything else that we find. We are going to take this a step at a time and there will be a large team of us working together to save Kimberly. She is stable enough right now for a few of you to go in and see her before we take her to surgery, but we need to make it quick. We are going to go get ready. The nurses will take you in."

"Thank you, doctor." I reached out my hand and shook his.

"No problem. She didn't deserve any of this and we are going to do whatever it takes to bring her back to all of you." With that he turned and they all rushed down the hall.

"Ok the doctor said a few quick visitors so who is going in?" the nurse asked us.

"I am," I stepped forward and so did Grace.

Milton stepped up with us, as well as Eddie, Jerry, Julie, and Kelsey. "I am really sorry, but that is too many." The nurse felt really bad telling us this.

"Jack, you and Grace go in and make sure she knows that we all love her and need her to come back to us." Eddie looked at us with pain in his eyes.

"Milton, you can come see your sister, too. Three will be ok." The nurse said as she turned to lead us in the room.

We walked in and Kim looked so beat up. I couldn't believe that just last night I was on a date with this precious girl and didn't know how badly she needed my protection. Grace gasped as she saw Kim. We all walked up to the head of the bed. I bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek then I gently held her hand. She felt so cold under my touch.

Grace leaned down and kissed Kim on the cheek then said, "Kim, we are all here. We aren't going anywhere until you wake up and are ok. We all love you so much! The kids are here with us and they are safe. We won't let them go anywhere. I promise. They are scared, but Jack told them you were going to be ok so you better be. I need you, Kim. We all do. Please fight, Kim. Just one last time for all of us, fight as hard as you can."

"Grace is right, Kim. We need you and love you more than you know. You are the one that holds this group together. Please hang in there." Milton told her.

It was my turn, but I didn't know what to do or say because I refused to tell this girl goodbye. I leaned forward and kissed her again on the cheek. "Kim, I'm not letting you go. I just found you and you promised me you weren't going anywhere so it is time to keep that promise and come back to all of us – come back to me! I love you, Kim! We are all going to fight for you so you need to fight, too! Don't let go, Kim! I will be here when you open those gorgeous hazel eyes! I love you!"

The nurse came back in and told us it was time for her surgery. We all walked back out into the hallway while they wheeled Kim out and past everyone. There were gasps and tears everywhere. Then I heard Jerry yell, "Kim, we need you, girl! Fight!" With that she was gone behind surgery doors and we were back to just waiting.

"Jack, we need to talk." Mom came up to me.

"I know, Mom. I just don't know what to say." I told her.

She sat down by me and just hugged me for a minute before she continued, "Jack, I'm going to be here for you and do anything that I can to help you and your friends, but I need to know more of what is going on. I know you have had to tell the story to a lot of people, but I also know that at some point social services or a parent is going to come for those kids and I need to know the story so I can make sure that all of you are ok."

I looked at my mom and knew she was right, "Ok, Mom. Like I told you, I met all of them at school and we became instant friends, especially Kim. Mom, she's not like anyone I have ever met before. She's amazing, Mom! She is really popular, but nice to everyone-EVERYONE! She's super smart and gorgeous! But it's not just that, she can do karate like a pro and stands up to the jerks at school without blinking an eye! Mom, she's one of a kind and I love her!"

"I know someone that sounds a lot like her…You two sound like a perfect match. I guess that explains why you fell so fast and of course, she couldn't have resisted you either!" Mom patted me on the cheek and then looked at me telling me to continue.

"Well, before I came home I helped her gather stuff for her and her siblings to stay at Grace's. While we were at her house, I met her mother and David, her mom's boyfriend. He seemed really mean and a little intimidating. We all got ready and went to the party. We had a great time and then went back to Grace's to watch a movie. The babysitter said the kids were asleep, but Kim and I went up to check on them and Kassie was crying. She needed her blankie and Kim went home to grab it really quick. I could tell that Grace was worried, but then Kassie realized what she had sent Kim home to and starting sobbing. Grace told us that David beats Kim regularly, but that she was just trying to survive until she was old enough to take the kids. We had her call the police while we drove over to make sure Kim was ok. When we got there, they were still having their party so we went in the back and up the stairs. I heard her scream, Mom! I ran up the stairs and…" I started crying and my mom hugged me.

"I know enough, Jack. I will do whatever I need to to help you keep those kids safe and here with us until their sister can take care of them. I love you, son!" Mom said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Jackie, can we see Kimmy yet?" Kassie snuck over to where my mom and I were sitting. She looked at me and reached her arms up to me. "You need a hug, Jackie."

I picked her up and hugged her really tightly before I answered her, "Kassie, the doctors are taking care of Kim so we have to wait for them to tell us that she feels good enough to see us."

"Jackie, is Kim my dying?" I just looked at her as the tears fell down her little face.

I wiped her face and gave her another hug, "You know how strong Kim is, right? She is going to fight really hard to come back to all of us, especially you and your brothers. We just need to be here for her and pray that she will get better fast."

"Ok, Jackie. I can do that. I wove Kimmy so much." Kassie looked at me. "Will you pray with me, Jackie?"

She grabbed my hands and started her sweet prayer, "God, this is Kassie." My mom put her hand on ours also. "We need Kimmy to be ok. She takes care of us. She woves us and makes our breakfast and wunch. She takes us to schoow. She is more than my sissy. She is the onwy Mommy I have ever known. Pwease don't take her right now, God! We won't have anyone if she is gone! We need her, God! Pwease bring her back to us! We wove her! Amen."

"Do you think that was good, Jackie?" Kassie looked up at me.

"Yes, Kassie. That was perfect." She jumped down and ran over to share her hugs with everyone else.

I looked at my mom and she had tears in her eyes. "Jack, I know I haven't met this girl that has stolen your heart yet, but I think I love her already. I can't believe she has been taking care of these kids all by herself. She hasn't even had a childhood. That's so unfair and then some monster had to beat her on top of it all. It is so sad that these babies think that they have no one else. They have to be scared to death. We have to take care of them, Jack. We should get them out of here tonight and let them sleep somewhere safe."

"Mom, I don't think I should let them out of my sight and I really don't want to leave the hospital until Kim wakes up." I told her.

"No, Jack, I know you don't want to go anywhere, but there are enough of us adults here that we could take care of them for the night and bring them back tomorrow. It would be better for them to be staying with adults when social services shows up then just sitting here at the hospital." My mom tried to explain.

While she was talking, Grace and her mom came over to us. "I couldn't agree more. My name is Gwen. Grace is my daughter. The kids have stayed at our house a lot before so we could take them home tonight. I'm sure that between all of us, we can figure out a schedule for the next week to keep the kids cared for."

At this point, the adults all tried to take over the conversation until Grace had enough. "No, you are not all going to just take over like this. I love you, Mom, but I'm the one who has helped Kim with all of this and I promised her I would take care of the kids. If Kim can do it for all these years then I can do it for a week while she gets better!"

"Grace, we are not saying that you can't, but you are kids and you have enough on your plate with worrying about Kim. We are not going to take the kids away from you. We just want to help, that's all." Her mom tried to explain. She hugged Grace as they both cried.

"Here's the thing, guys. This is serious and you need our help to keep the kids together. We are offering it and want to make sure that you don't have anything else to worry about, but Kim. So please let us do this. You will see the kids every day, but we need a plan." My mom spoke up while she grabbed out her calendar.

"So, Gwen, you said that you guys can take them tonight. I will take them tomorrow night because I can get them to school on Monday if they feel up to it because I'm home right now. And then we can make a plan from there." Mom was always a planner.

The other parents nodded in agreement and they continued to discuss what they could all do to help. Being as worried as we had all been all day, we didn't even eat lunch. We ordered pizzas and got sodas out of the machines. We all sat in the waiting room and ate dinner together. Everyone was getting to know each other better while we waited for news..any news!

The doctor finally came out and looked completely exhausted. He walked right over to our group and started talking, "We were able to relieve the intracranial pressure and repair the hematoma. We had to remove part of her liver and her spleen due to the damage. We repaired her lung and the team is finishing setting all of her broken bones now. We just have to wait and see what happens now. We put her in a drug induced coma due to all of the damage and will slowly start to wake her up over the next few days. It is all up to Kimberly now. We know she is a fighter so that increases her odds of a full recovery exponentially! I will continue to check in with you throughout the night and the next several days."

"Thank you, doctor." I shook his hand again."When can we see her?"

"It will be awhile before they have her moved to her new room in the ICU, but the nurses will let you know and show you to the new waiting room. "I will talk to you all soon."

After several more thank yous, he turned and headed down the hall. Our original nurse came and led us to ICU. She showed us that there were several different waiting rooms with places that we could even lay the chairs out and sleep. It was a nice set up because we went to a private waiting room with a TV, several couches and chairs, and our own bathroom. It was getting pretty late so Grace's parents started to gather up the kids and take them to get some sleep.

"Come on, guys! We are going to take you back to our house to sleep and then we will come back in the morning to see Kim." Gwen told the kids.

"No, we are not going anywhere without, Kimmy! She told us not to ever let anyone take us away." Kyle shouted at Gwen and then he stood up on the couch in front of his brother and sister with his arms spread out protectively.

I quickly went over to where the kids were and told them, "Settle down, guys. It's ok. Kim told us to take care of you until she is better. No one is going to take you away from Kim. Our parents are just going to let you get some sleep and then bring you back. Ok?"

"Jack, we can't go. We need to be here for Kimmy." Keith said quietly while he peeked out from behind Kyle.

"I know, Keith. We would not ask you to do anything that you don't want to, but we know that Kim would want you to get some sleep. She wouldn't want you to just hang out here. Besides I know that Grace is going to go with you to get you tucked in and then she is coming back here and will call if anything changes." I tried to get them to understand.

"Yep, I also have some of your favorite movies at my house still and you need to finish watching them. I promised Kim I would take care of you. So you see, she wanted you to stay at my house while she was getting better." Grace said as she walked over to the kids and reached out her arms.

The boys slowly relaxed and walked into Grace's arms and hugged her. Kassie looked over at me and then did her famous run and jump. I caught her in midair and had to smile. "Jackie, you take care of Kimmy when we are gone. Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie! I promise!" I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok then we can go. We be back earwy." Kassie said.

Grace picked Keith up who was crying slightly and I carried Kassie. I reached down for Kyle and threw him up on my shoulders. We walked out of the waiting room and started toward the elevators. All of the sudden there was a blonde woman running toward us. I didn't recognize her, but Grace must have because she froze in her place.

"I have been looking everywhere for you guys. How's Kim? Wait, where are you taking the kids?" the woman looked confused.

"What are you doing her now, Sharon?" Grace spat at her with venom in her voice.

"I came all the way here from Milan to take care of the kids and be here for Kim." The woman answered. "Grace, I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't speak to me like this."

Gwen stepped up at this point and answered the woman, "Sharon, Grace is the one who has been here for Kim and the kids this whole time. We are taking them to our house to get some sleep because all of their stuff is already there and we are more family to them then you are. Now get out of our way. If you want to see them, we will all be back in the morning and you can see them then. We have made arrangements to take care of them while Kim is recovering so you don't have to worry about anything like usual." With that, Gwen held her arm out in front of Sharon and ushered us past her. We got into the elevator leaving the blonde standing there in shock.

"Ok, who was that?" I asked totally confused.

"That was Sharon. She is their aunt, but disappeared about 4 years ago. When things got really bad last year, Kim actually went to Milan with her mom and David to find Sharon and beg her to come back and take care of them, but she refused. Kim came back after that trip and things got a lot worse with David. She found out while he was beating her one time that Sharon had told him everything that Kim had said to her. So not only did Sharon not come and help them, she actually made the situation a lot worse for Kim. These guys don't even know her. The boys were babies when she left and Kassie wasn't even born yet." Grace explained. I could feel the rage growing in me. No wonder Kim didn't trust anyone to tell them what was happening to her because the one person she told just made the situation worse for her.

"Well that explains a lot," was all I could say. "We can't let her have the kids."

"Don't worry, Jack. We are not going to let her have the kids." Gwen said while she patted me on the back.

We walked out to the parking lot and buckled the kids into their car seats. I watched them drive away and even though I knew they were safe was still a bit nervous about not having them with me. I walked back in and went back to our waiting room to find Sharon talking to everyone who was still there trying to find out any information that she could.

"Excuse me. You really need to go." I told her.

"Jackson, you need to be nice this is Kim's aunt. She is here to help." Mom said to me sternly.

"She created part of this problem, Mom."

"I did not. I love Kim. I would never let someone hurt her like this." Sharon answered back.

"You are the reason she didn't feel comfortable trusting anyone to help her out of her situation. You turned your back on her and you were the only one she reached out to other than Grace. She wouldn't be here if you had just listened to her then, but instead you decided it was better to talk to the monster that was hurting her so that he would be even madder." I looked at her with total disgust and everyone else in the room looked shocked.

"Maybe it would be best if you went back to your hotel for tonight and came back tomorrow after everyone has had time to rest." My mom said as calmly as she could.

"Fine, but I will be back tomorrow and I am taking the kids with me. My sister and I will be taking care of them. None of you are their family – WE ARE. You all really need to back off!" she shouted as she flipped her hair in my face and stormed out of the room.

"Mom, we can't let her take the kids back to Samantha. What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Jack, but we will all figure it out together. I promise." She hugged me. "Carly and I are going to go home and get some sleep unless you want us to stay here with you?"

"No we will be fine." I told her.

"Ok, we will bring you a change of clothes in the morning. I love you, Jack!" Mom said as she kissed my cheek and left the room with her arm around Carly.

The other parents were heading out for the night, too. Milton's mom stopped and turned back to me to say, "Jack, we are all going to make sure that the kids are safe and with us. I have already put a call into my legal team at my office to have them draw up documentation of temporary custody. We will find a way to keep them here no matter what it takes."

Once all of the parents were gone, we all sat there completely exhausted. Rudy stayed with us in case we had any problems. He had also known Kim's dad and felt responsible for making sure she was ok. We sat there in silence. Grace walked back in and joined us. It felt like the weight of the day was finally reaching all of us. My eyes started to close and the door opened and the nurse stepped in.

"I know it is late and you are all exhausted, but the doctor said a few of you could go in and see Kimberly if you wanted." She told us.

I jumped out of my seat and ran over to the door. I don't know who followed me and I honestly didn't care. I had to see her for myself and make sure she was ok. She led us to a room across the hall. We walked in and there were a ton of machines and in the middle of them was a barely visible Kim. Her leg was in full cast and elevated in the bed. Her mid section was wrapped tightly, I assume for broken ribs. Her head was bandaged all up and it was obvious that they had to shave part of her head.

Grace moved past me and went right up to Kim's face, "I love you, Kim. Keep fighting. We are all still here and are not going anywhere until you get to leave with us so hurry up and get better because you know how I hate hospitals." She kissed Kim's cheek and went to sit on the couch in the room.

I walked up to Kim and knew that I was not going to leave her side until she woke up. The parts of her body that were exposed were black and blue. She looked so broken. I grabbed her hand and felt a slight warmth from it that I didn't feel earlier. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Kim! I am going to be right here the entire time. You have to get better for all of us. I know I shouldn't be selfish, but I can't go on without you. You are my other half, my one and only perfect match, and I can't live without you so please fight for us. I love you so much!"

Grace carefully moved a chair over to where I was and I sat down. I kept a hold of Kim's hand and just stared at her for a while before I finally laid my head down on the bed beside her. In my mind, I said a little prayer for God to bring her back to us as quickly as possible and then I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**What will Kim be like when she wakes up, if she wakes up?**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I haven't heard from some of you in a few chapters so let me know. Thank you. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up to my hand moving slightly, but wasn't sure where I was for about a second. Then it all came flashing back to me. All of the terror and pain came back. I lifted my head and looked at the girl that I loved lying in the hospital bed. Grace was asleep on the couch with Jerry beside her. I felt my hand move again, but wait…it wasn't my hand, it was Kim's!

"Grace, wake up!" I said urgently.

"What is it, Jack?" Grace asked as she stretched on the couch.

"Kim just moved her fingers. Can you go get the nurse?" I asked her.

"Of course, I will be right back." She ran out of the room and came back just a moment later with the nurse right behind her.

"Let me get some readings and see what I can find out real quick, guys. She is not suppose to be waking up until later today." The nurse said as she pushed past us.

She looked at all the machines, listened to Kim's heart, took her blood pressure, ran a metal spile across Kim's arm and foot, then looked at us in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I don't see anything that has changed. Sometimes we just want to believe things and other times is it just a reflex of the patient's muscles. We will be backing her off her medication after the doctors see her this morning as long as everything is ok." She turned and wrote some notes down on Kim's chart and then walked back out of the room.

"Grace, I know what I saw and felt. She moved her fingers on my hand. I was holding her hand just like this and…"just then Kim's fingers moved in my hand and Grace saw it too. "Kim, I'm here baby! I love you so much!" Her fingers moved again as I spoke.

The nurse came back in to tell us something and saw Kim's fingers dance across my hand. "What in the world? I need to go call the doctor right now. She shouldn't be doing that with the amount of medication that she is on right now." She rushed out of the room.

"Kim, we love you. We have been here all night. Keep fighting, Kim." Grace said as she held Kim's other hand.

"The doctor will be here in just a few minutes and he was coming to check on Kimberly first. He will let you know what is going on." She said to us and turned back out of the room.

Within a few minutes, the doctor was there. He asked us to leave the room so that he could examine her and then he would let us know how Kim was doing. We walked out to waiting room and found everyone just starting to wake up as well.

My mom and Carly came in with a bag for me, "Jack, here are some clothes and necessities. The nurse said there is a shower that you guys can use also. How did the night go?"

"Well, we got to go in and see her. A couple of us slept in there with her. She moved her fingers in my hand just a minute ago, Mom." I told my mom with excitement.

"That is great, Jack. Has the doctor been in yet?" She asked.

"He is in there now. That's why we had to come out here." I answered her.

"Well, Carly and I got breakfast for all of you so come on over here and eat while it is hot." Mom told us all.

She had picked up a ton of pancakes, bacon, sausage, coffee, and orange juice. We all dug in and waited for the doctor to come in. He came in the room while we were eating and said, "That smells really good. I'm glad you are all remembering to eat. So let's talk about Kimberly. I don't know how, but she is showing signs of waking up even though we have her heavily medicated. I have never had anyone show these signs when we have medicated them like this and they have been through surgery like Kimberly has been. She must have one heck of reason to be fighting so hard. Her vitals are doing well so we are going to back her down on the medication so that her body will stop working so hard to wake up and see what happens. I will check back in with her in a few hours. You can go in with her as soon as you want to." The doctor told us.

"Thank you again, doctor." Several of us said at the same time. He left the room and went on with his rounds.

"I'm going to go back in there," I said but my mom stopped me.

"Jack, go take a quick shower and change and then you can go back in there. They are just now lowering her meds so she won't wake up for awhile." Mom begged.

"I don't…"

"Jack, go on. I will go sit with her and then when you are done, I will get cleaned up and changed." Grace said.

I could tell they were ganging up on me so I grabbed my bag and headed to take a shower. I took the quickest shower that I could and got dressed. I ran back to the waiting room and dropped off my bag.

"There, you feel better now, don't you?" My mom asked.

"Yes, Mom. I'm going to go see Kim now. Thank you" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

I walked out of the waiting room and went into Kim's room. I went in to find all of the girls in there with her. They were talking to each other and her even though she wasn't replying.

"Kim, Eddie asked me out. You were so right about us. You have to hurry up and get better so we can all go on a quadruple date." Kelsey said with a slight giggle.

"Quadruple date?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Milton asked me to be his girlfriend. Soooo, we are all couples now. It is so great, but will be perfect once you wake up, Kim. We need you more than you know." Julie answered.

"Wow, girls that is great." I told them. "It is about time those guys stepped up. We can all go out together as soon as my girl gets out of this place." I came around the hospital bed and kissed Kim's cheek.

"Are my parents here yet, Jack?" Grace asked with a big smile across her face.

"No, not yet. What's up?" I asked her

"Well, Kim is fighting to get better harder than anyone the doctor has ever known and she moved her hand while we were talking to her. I just feel like things are finally going to start turning around for her. It makes me really happy." Grace answered.

"Sound like great reasons to smile, Grace. I can't wait to see her open those beautiful hazel eyes and smile back at all of us." I told her as I walked up to Kim and gently picked up her hand in mine.

"Well, we are going to go and freshen up real quick and give you guys some time alone." Julie said as she patted me on the shoulder and they turned to go out of the door.

I sat there holding Kim's hand for hours until the doctor came back in and said he needed to examine her again. I was walking toward the waiting room and heard the commotion and yelling before I even walked in the door. I rushed into the waiting room and the scene I walked into was all because Samantha and Sharon were here and arguing with Gwen and Grace. I didn't see the kids anywhere, but Julie and Kelsey were gone too so I hope they have them far away from here so they don't hear this arguing.

"You are not taking them anywhere!" Grace shouted.

"I am their mother, you little brat! I have every right to take them home with me!" Samantha shouted back.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that. Kim is the one who has been raising the kids. You don't even know where they are most of the time. Why don't you go sleep off all of the drinking you were doing? We are not letting you take these kids anywhere." Gwen stated.

"You can't take those kids away from their mother. She gave them life and they belong with family at a time like this. I will be there to help her take care of them so just bring them in here and we will go." Sharon said.

"You didn't take care of Kim when she needed you, did you? So why should we trust you to take care of them?" Grace asked.

"Ok, listen. We are not going to let anyone take the kids anywhere. I am not trying to be mean, but they are scared and want to be with Kim. Now, they can tell you that themselves or you can just take my word for it and let them be here with Kim and all of us. Once Kim wakes up, we can all figure this out together." I walked forward and said to Samantha and Sharon.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but I am a great mom! My kids love me and would want to be with me while Kim is getting better." Samantha said while pointing her finger in my face.

My mom stood up, but I put my hand out in front of her. I turned toward Samantha and pointed my finger back at her, "I am the one who saved Kim from the monster you let beat her day after day. I came in to him forcing himself on her and we are all her waiting to see if Kim wakes up because neither one of you did your jobs and took care of her. No one is going to let you have the kids so that they end up hurt too."

Samantha looked at me and then said, "I never let anyone do anything to hurt Kim. She shouldn't of teased David so much. He wasn't interested in her, but when she walks around in practically nothing and flirts with him, she confused him and it made him angry."

"You are not seriously blaming Kim for all of this, are you?" Grace yelled out furiously.

"Well, my sister is right. Girls these days wear skimpy clothes and expect guys to be able to control themselves. David was happy with my sister and Kim was just jealous. That's why she told me those horrible things about him. We love her and want to get her help, but she needs to stop lying about David so that this family can be whole again." Sharon said actually believing what she was saying.

Shock was thrown across everyone's faces. We actually couldn't believe what we were hearing. I didn't know if any of us was going to be able to voice our argument because we were speechless and frozen.

"You see where we are, right? We are at the hospital and the girl you claim to love and take care of is in the other room fighting for her life. She can't make that up. Do you understand that?" My mom was up in Sharon's face. "I think the two of you better go. Right now!"

Just then Milton's mom walked in and said, "I am so glad that you are both here. With all of the information that I have been able to gather at this time, I had a restraining order drawn up this morning and the judge signed off on it just about a half hour ago. You, Sharon, and David and not allowed within 200 ft of Kim or the kids so you need to leave the hospital now!"

"What! How can you do that? I am their mother!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Samantha, we all know that you are not their mother! You may have given birth to them, but you never cared for them. You need to go or I will call the police!" she replied.

With that, Samantha and Sharon looked at each other and headed for the door. "This is not over!" Sharon shouted as they headed out of the room.

"Where are the kids?" I asked Grace.

"Julie and Kelsey have them in the café. They said to text them when they could bring them back." She answered and was texting them now.

"Ok. I am glad that they didn't have to deal with all of that." I replied. "They are scared enough as it is."

I turned around to the door opening and turned just in time to catch Kassie in mid air. "Jackie, I missed you wast night. How is Kimmy? Can we see her yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie. Soon, ok?" I told her.

"Ok, Jackie. I wove you!" She gave me a big hug and I felt a few tears on my shirt. I looked at her and wiped her face.

"I love you, too!" I told her. "Kim, is working really hard so that she can see you soon. She loves you guys more than anything."

"Jack, we need to see her. Please." Keith begged me while hugging my leg.

"We have to wait until the doctor tells us that we can, buddy. I will talk to him about it, ok?" I tried to explain.

"Ok, Jack. Just hurry please!" Keith said.

"I will, little man. How are you, Kyle?" I leaned down and put out my fist for him to bump it.

Kyle gave me a fist bump and said, "Jack, we will all be ok when Kimmy is ok. We need to go talk to her."

"Ok, guys. I'll go talk to the doctor right now." I told him.

I walked out of the waiting room just in time to meet the doctor coming out of Kim's room. "How is she doing, doctor? Her little brothers and sister would like to go in and see her, but I know that isn't a good idea yet." I asked him.

"We will have to see how Kimberly does when she wakes up. They can't go in yet, but we can reevaluate that in a few hours. Everything is pretty stable right now so we are backing her medication down a bit more. I will be back in a few hours to check on her." He started heading back down the hall to see his other patients.

I walked back into the waiting room. "The doctor just told me that Kim is doing well and they are backing down her medications some more. We have to wait until she wakes up and the doctor checks her out again before you guys can go in though because of hospital rules. I'm going to get back in there. Are you going to finish cleaning up and come in a bit, Grace?"

"Yeah, I will be in just give me a few minutes." She grabbed her stuff. The other girls went with her and they all got freshened up and I walked into Kim's room.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed and held her hand. "I love you, Kim. The doctors aren't going to let the kids come in to see you until you open those gorgeous eyes and show them that you are doing ok. So whenever you are ready to open them, we are all here waiting as patiently as we can." I leaned forward and kissed her hand and her fingers wrapped around my hand. I looked up and her eyes were still closed, but that was ok because she was working to come back to us so I will wait.

The door opened and the girls came in. The sat on the couch and Grace grabbed Kim's other hand. "Kim, please open your eyes. We are trying to be patient, but it is hard." She told her.

"I told her that myself about 10 minutes ago, Grace. I keep telling her how badly we want to see her beautiful eyes open." I lean forward again and kiss her hand and let my lips linger on her hand. Her hand turns and brushes my cheek. I look up and her eyes are fluttering. They open and she looks around the room. Her eyes settle on Grace. She tries to talk, but the tube in her throat makes that impossible.

"Kim, stay still. I'm getting the nurse and hopefully they can get that thing out now." Grace said while running out of the room.

The nurse came in with the doctor and they told Kim they were going to remove the breathing tube. They explained what they were going to do and that her throat would be sore. He told her that she would be able to talk, but it would be best to whisper while everything is healing. They pulled the tube out and put her on oxygen just on her nose. The nurse gave her some water and then asked her how she felt.

At that point, I heard the most beautiful sound I had heard in two days. "I'm ok. It is a bit sore, but I'm ok." Kim told the nurse in a hushed voice.

The nurse turned to all of us with a smile on her face, "Don't over excite her, ok?"

We all nodded our heads and walked toward Kim. She looked around and smiled and then her face looked very confused and then fear spread across her face.

"Kim, we have been so worried about you. We have all been here waiting for you to wake up. The kids are fine. They stayed at my house last night and are in the waiting room with my parents and the guys now. They really just want to see you," with that the fear on her face went away, but the confusion was still there. "We have all been taking turns staying with you. Although, Jack here hasn't left your side." Grace said and the look of confusion in Kim's face intensified.

"Kim, are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me and didn't say anything. She just stared and stared and then finally asked, "Jack?"

"Kim, what is it?" Grace asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who he is. I get that I should because you are all acting like I should, but I just don't." With those few words, I felt my heart stop.

"Kim, what do you mean you don't know Jack?" Grace asked in a panicked voice. "Let me go get the nurse back in here." Grace said running out of the room.

The other girls looked like they didn't know what to say. I walked forward and sat in the chair beside Kim's bed. "Is it ok if I sit here?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

I looked at her and all I could think about was that I was not going to lose her like this. That monster, David, was not taking her away from me. I will do whatever I have to. While I was lost in my thoughts, the nurse came back in and started asking Kim questions. She did a neurological exam and took a lot of notes. "It appears that you have lost your memories from the last few days. This can be a very temporary problem, but I am sure that the neurologist will come in and do a full exam and talk to you about everything." She exited the room and went to the nurses' station to call the doctors.

I looked at the girls and they all followed after her to give us a moment alone. I looked back at Kim and tried to decide what to say to her, but she beat me to it. "So I guess you must really be something special for all of my friends to just leave me alone in this room with you. How long have we known each other, Jack?"

I laughed just a bit and shot my smirk at her, "Well the even more amazing thing is that we just met Friday on the first day of school. Oh and it is Sunday now so that makes 3 days that we have known each other."

She giggled a bit, but then I saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you ok, Kim?" I asked with pure stress in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess I just shouldn't laugh yet." She smiled at me and I got lost in her eyes again.

I reached up and grabbed her hand. I felt electricity run through my body and even though she wasn't sure who I was, I knew she could feel it too. She looked at me and stared deeply into my eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, Jack, but I definitely feel drawn to you." She told me with that sweet smile.

I leaned in closer to her and told her, "Kim, that's the way I feel about you, too. You are the first girl that I have ever felt this way about." I knew it was not the right time, but I had to try. I love her and she needs to remember. I leaned even further forward. I hesitated for just a moment as I looked in her eyes and then I gently pressed my lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**How will Kim react to the kiss? Will she remember Jack?**

**Keep posting. I love your comments. Thank you all. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**JACK'S POV**

I could feel her resistance at first, but then she kissed me back. She picked her hand up and wrapped her fingers in my hair. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and I responded by opening my mouth. I knew I shouldn't push her too much with everything she had been through, but I needed her so badly. I needed her to remember me that she loved me as much as I love her. I put my hand on her cheek and slowly pulled back from our kiss.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes, "Why did you do that?"

"I just thought it might jog your memory of me." I told her with my famous smirk.

"I didn't mean the kiss; I meant stopping it before I was done." She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward her.

"Kim, you are supposed to take it easy. You just had major surgery." I tried to stop myself by putting my hands on either side of her head and holding myself up away from her. "Besides, you don't remember me, right?"

"I may not remember everything, but there is something about you that is making me crazy. When you touched my hand, it was electric and that kiss was…was…unbelievable. I think if you kiss me some more, I could remember everything." She said while looking at me with her flirty smile.

She may not remember everything yet, but this girl still knows how to make me crazy and get me to do whatever she wants. I slowly lean down and kiss her gently on the lips. I can tell that she wants it to go on longer, but the nurse walks in and we both look at her sheepishly.

"I thought you didn't remember Jack?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face. "You know the whole hospital is buzzing about what a hero this young man is. You two do really make a cute couple, but you have to take it easy. You see all of these monitors. Well, when you were kissing, all of these monitors were sounding alarms at the nurses' station so I had to come and check on you. Now, I remember what it is like to be young and in love, but you have to control yourselves until you are doing better, ok?"

"Of course. I am really sorry. I just thought it might help jog her memory. It won't happen again. I promise!" I told the nurse and I heard a giggle from behind me. I looked to see Kim smiling, but then she looked at the nurse and nodded.

"Ok, good. I will be back to check on you in a bit. The doctor said that you could try to eat something in a while. Would you like jello?" She asked.

"Yes that would be nice. Thank you." Kim's voice was still raspy, but improving.

The nurse exited and I turned back to look at Kim, who had a mischievous grin on her face. "Would you get me some more water please?"

I knew she was up to something, but got her the glass and helped her take a drink. Before I knew what was happening she pulled on my collar and our lips met again. I love kissing her, but she needs to rest so I start to work my way out of her grasp. I pull back and look into her eyes. She stares into my eyes and gives me a puppy dog face.

"God, you are so adorable!" I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have to rest, Kim. I know you don't remember everything that has happened the last few days, but you had major surgery and if I did anything to make your recovery worse, I would lose my mind."

"Are you always this serious, Jack?" she asked me. "I know I have to rest, but there is no harm in a little enjoyment. I mean if you don't want to help me find a way to pass the time here at the hospital, I'm sure that I could find someone else that would…"She looked at me with her teasing smile and then as if she was testing the water continued. "Maybe Brody would come over for a visit."

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked her while I leaned over closer to her. "No one, especially Brody, is going to kiss my girlfriend, but me!" I bent down and gave her a soft, short kiss on the lips.

"I was just teasing, Jack. If you know me at all, you know that Brody drives me crazy. I wouldn't let him anywhere near me or my lips. So you are my boyfriend and we have only known each other for three days, Impressive!" She smirked.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"Well, I have had a lot of guys that have asked me out over the last few years. You are the head cheerleader, have a model mother who is rich, get your picture in a few magazines and everyone thinks that you are "perfect girlfriend" material. The only problem is that none of them want to be with you for who you are, they want to be with you for your image and what you can do for them. So the reason that I said it was impressive is because I decided a while ago that I just wouldn't let any of them use me like that." She smiled at me.

"I knew that you had a lot of guys after you, but I didn't know they made you feel like that. I'm sorry that they tried to use you like that. I, however, would never do that. I actually fell head over heels for you the moment I saw you in the parking lot at school and then again when I heard you stand up to those Black Dragons and jocks. You are not like any other girl I have ever met." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Jack, thank you." She told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being different and for being patient with me right now." She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I melted. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**KIM'S POV**

I looked at this guy standing over me and knew that somehow I knew him, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring the last few days back into my mind and I didn't know why. I knew that I had gone through something really horrible and I was sure that it was David who put me here. I also knew that Jack and my friends had saved me so now everyone knows about my secret. But why can't I just remember everything. Is it really that bad?

When Jack kisses me, I feel electricity throughout my entire body. When I talk to him, it is like I have known him my entire life. I just can't remember how we met and how he became my boyfriend so quickly. It doesn't make any sense. If I could just get him to kiss me one more time, maybe everything would come back and become clear. I look up at him with the best pleading eyes that I can and simply ask, "Jack, will you please kiss me again? Please."

I know it isn't fair to do this to him, but I have to figure this out and for some reason Jack makes me feel safe. He leans over and when our lips touch, it is like fireworks going off. I try to lean in to the kiss more, but it is difficult with all of my bandages. I reach up and wrap my fingers in Jack's hair. He leans forward more and kisses me with more urgency. I am trying to remain calm so that I don't sound all of my alarms again and we are not interrupted by the nurse, but I guess I am unsuccessful because the door opens.

We both stop and look at each other when we hear the door open expecting the nurse to get on to us again, but that is not what we got.

"Get the hell away from her! She belongs to me!" someone shouted from behind Jack.

That was all that I had to hear. My entire body froze and then I started uncontrollably shaking. Jack stiffened above me and his hands balled into fists. I looked at him with total terror in my eyes and then shut them tightly as I tried to find my voice to scream, but there was no sound. Jack turned towards David and they started fighting right there in my room. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew what was happening. I could only pray that Jack would be alright because my voice was not going to work. With my eyes closed, I started seeing flashes, terrible flashes in my mind. David hitting me, throwing me, on top of me…Oh my God, this can't be real. Those things couldn't have really happened. I could feel my heart racing and I knew that this was the only way I had right now to help Jack. Oh dear God, Jack, he saved me. He fought with David that night. Here he had just met me and had guys wanting to fight with him over me at a party and then he had to save me from this monster. Why would he still even want to be around me? With every thought my heart rate got faster and my breathing shallower and more alarms went off and then everything went dark…nothing but darkness.

**JACK'S POV**

What in the hell is this ass doing here? I turned and started fighting with him instantly. He was not getting any closer to Kim. We were fighting and I heard alarms going off. A group of people stormed into the room, not just nurses to check on Kim, but others that I am sure were looking for this monster. I kicked him in the gut and sent him into the wall. The security guards grabbed him and drug him out of the room kicking and screaming. One of the nurses asked me if I was ok. She asked me to sit down and tried to tend to the wounds on my head. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Kim was out cold.

"Is she alright? Why isn't she awake?" I was totally panicked and I pulled away from the nurse who was trying to take care of me.

The doctor was working on Kim and he turned to me to say, "She just became too distraught for her body to handle and she passed out. Everything still looks fine, but we just need to make sure. Now let the nurse take care of you, Hero."

I sat back down and let the nurse patch me up. When she was all done, I walked up to the side of Kim's bed and sat in the chair beside her. The doctor told me again that everything was fine and then exited the room. I grabbed her hand and just sat there and held it. I knew that everyone outside of the room was worried about me and Kim, but I can't leave her. She has to wake up and I have to be here when she does.

I heard a commotion in the hallway and turned my head for just a second and then looked back at Kim just as her eyes were fluttering open. I looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes and just stood there silently for a few minutes.

"Jack, is everything ok?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah, it is now that you are awake again." I told her. "How do you feel?"

"I can't believe this has all happened. I am so sorry that I got you mixed up in all of this. I love you, Jack."She said and she just stared at me.

"Wait, you remember me." I was so happy that I didn't know what else to say.

Kim continued, "Yes, Jack. I remember everything. And like I said I love you, but I know that I have to let you go so that you can live a normal life. You never should have been brought into this and now that David did what he did. I know it has to be hard to look at me let alone kiss me or think about ever being with me." She told me while she had a look of pure sadness and guilt on her face.

"Kim, stop it. I am not going anywhere. You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted. I love you and I need you. I don't want a normal life, normal is boring. The only way I can even have a life is if I have you in my life, don't you understand that. I love you. Look at me, Kim!" I lifted her chin gently and made her look into my eyes. "And as far as not wanting to kiss you or be with, you are crazy because that is all I can think about. I want you every moment of every day. Nothing that monster could do would ever change that, ever. You made a promise to me that you were not going anywhere and I intend to make sure that you keep that promise."

With that, I leaned down and I kissed her. I knew we had to be careful, but I needed her to feel the passion that I felt for her. I pressed my lips against hers and I felt her respond. She put one of her hands on my chest and pushed slightly, but I wasn't about to budge. She gave up on trying to push me away and as she relaxed, she ran her hand up from my chest and around my neck to my hair. She was kissing me back and I swiped my tongue across her lower lip. She was hesitant, but she gave in and I explored her mouth. We continued to kiss for a few minutes and then I slowly pulled back. While pulling back, I locked eyes with Kim and held her gaze.

"Now I am going to say this one time, I love you and I am not going anywhere. You are the girl of my dreams, Kimmy! And when we are both ready, I hope that we can be together in every way possible. I want to be with you, love you, kiss you, and someday make love to you. Do you understand me?" I told her.

She sat there quietly for a while and then finally said, "Yes, Jack. I understand and I feel the same way. I love you."

She grabbed my head and pulled me closer to her again. As I leaned closer to her, I said, "The nurse doesn't want us doing this right now because it gets you too excited and you need to heal!" I smirked at her and then she said, "I think it will be ok, don't you?" and with that she pulled me closer to her until our lips met.

God, how I love kissing this girl!


	9. Chapter 9

**Will the kids get to see her? Will they all be safe from David? How are they going to live?**

**I love all of the comments. Please keep them coming. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**JACK'S POV**

She leaned back slightly and smiled at me. She laid her forehead on my chest and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and said, "Jack, can you find out if I can see the kids? I know they have to be scared. I need to see them."

"I will ask. I love you, gorgeous!" I winked at her and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "I will be right back. Don't move a muscle."

"Ok, I promise. I won't move. Jack, thank you…for…everything! I love you, too!" She flashed that famous smile at me and I walked back over to her and kiss her once more.

Thank God she is back. I will never get tired of kissing her or telling her I love her! I turn to the door and walk out to the nurses' station. I needed to find out what was going on with David as well.

There were still a ton of people in the hallway. My mom ran up to me and looked me over. I knew she was worried, but I needed to ask my questions first. I looked at the people behind the desk and said, "What are you doing to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Kim again?" I was trying to stay calm, but she has enough to deal with without the fear of being attacked again.

The doctor and some police officers came around the counter to talk to me, "Jack, the officers are transferring David to a different hospital across town. He is strapped to his bed and under 24 hour surveillance right now. He is also in a locked down room. All of these precautions will be continued at the other hospital as well until he is healed enough to go to the prison. We don't want him anywhere near Kimberly or anyone else. They have assured me that it will not happen again."

I looked at all of them and nodded my head. I didn't really know what else to say to them, but I finished by saying, "Good because if he gets anywhere near her again , I will kill him and then you will have to put me away." They all looked at me, but I don't think they were really all that surprised.

My mom, of course, ran up beside me and shouted, "Jack, you didn't mean that. He didn't mean that, officers! Just keep that monster away from them!"

I looked over at her and I actually felt really bad for making her worry so much. "Mom, I am fine. I promise." She reached her hand up and touched the bandage on my forehead. "It's just a few scratches. I have had worse from karate tournaments. I am sorry that you have to deal with all of this, Mom. I can't do anything else, though. You know that right?"

"Yes, Jack, I understand. I am just worried about you. I did talk to your dad and he will be here tomorrow. Remember you were supposed to go get your car after classes tomorrow? I just want you to be ok, honey." Mom said with worry all over her face.

"I love you, Mom. Please don't worry." I kissed her on the cheek and put my arm around her shoulders. She gave me a hug and smiled as much as she could, "I love you too, Jack! I just want you to be safe. That's my job after all! Can I come meet this amazing girl?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute. I need to ask the doctor something really quick." I turn back to the doctor. "Would it be ok for the kids to go in and see Kim for just a few minutes?"

"It is not regular hospital policy, but I guess we can make an exception this time. They can only go in for a few minute, though." He told me with a smile.

"Ok, thank you." I turned back to see Grace standing behind me with Kassie in her arms.

Kassie's eyes were wide with excitement and she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Give me just a minute, sweetie! Go with Grace and get your brothers. I will be right back out to get you guys."

She looked satisfied with that answer and her and Grace went to get the boys. I took my mom into Kim's room and we walked up to the side of the bed. Kim smiled when she saw me come back in, "I didn't move."

"Good." I walked right up to the head of the bed. "Kim, this is my mom, Denise. I wanted you to meet each other."

**DENISE'S POV**

"Hello, I am Kim. I am really sorry about all of this. I wish I had been able to meet you normally." Kim reached her hand up to my mom, "Jack is a great guy. I am very lucky to have him in my life."

I look at this poor girl lying in this hospital bed. I take her hand and just hold it. My heart melts for her. She is still so young herself and is lying her broken and in pain. It is no wonder my son is not going to leave her side. He has always had a hero complex, just like his dad. Even with all of her bandages and bruises, I can see that she is beautiful. I smile at her and tears fill my eyes as I realize that she is apologizing to me when she is the one who has been through so much.

"It is nice to meet you, Kim. Don't apologize, dear. I am just so glad you are alright." I smile and continue, "Jack has told me so much about you. You are an amazing young lady. I am thrilled that Jack has found you."

I continue to hold on to her hand. All I really want to do is hug her and make all the pain go away. I try to imagine how horrible it must have been for her to not have a parent that would do that for her for these last four years. At times when a girl really needs to be hugged and supported by her mom, Kim had no one. Even though I just met her, I was drawn in. I guess Jack doesn't just get it from his dad.

I hear the door open and turn to see Grace with the three kids. Their little faces are lit up and then they take in the whole room and see Kim all bandaged. Each of their faces shows a different emotion. Little Kassie has instant tears, Keith has fear across his face, and Kyle shows anger.

Kim sees them and leans up as much as she can in the bed and smiles. "Guys, I am fine. They are just big band aids. Doctors always put way too many on their patients. Now get up here and hug me. I have been so worried about you."

With those words from Kim, all of their faces relax and they run forward. Jack picks them up and carefully puts them on the bed by Kim. They all collapse on her like they couldn't handle it anymore. I can tell she is in pain, but she waves Jack's hand away when he tries to get them. She is determined to comfort them and not let them know that she is in pain at all. The love I see in her eyes for these kids melts my heart. I knew what she had been living with, but seeing it like this is totally different. Not only was she living through a nightmare, but she was shielding these kids from as much of it as she could every day.

When I could see the pain in Jack's face from realizing how much pain Kim was in, I gently leaned forward and reminded each of them that Kim had just had surgery so they needed to be gentle. They all looked at me and sat up carefully. Jack looked at me with relief and thanks in his eyes. I kept ahold of Kim's hand and grabbed Jack's too. I knew that this was going to last forever. I know that sounds crazy, but I knew that I had just met the woman who would be with my son for the rest of his life and I loved her, too.

**KIM'S POV**

It did hurt excruciatingly, but I knew that the kids were scared enough so I would deal with whatever I needed to for them to feel better. I really appreciated Denise telling them to be careful though. She had such a calm spirit about her that they didn't seem to get upset about it. They just sat up and looked at me.

"I am fine, guys. I promise. How have you been?" I looked at them waiting for their answers.

"We stayed at Grace's last night and tonight we are going to Jack's. Denise said she will make us waffles in the morning. Do we have to go to school, Kimmy?" Kyle asked me.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go, don't you? School just started and besides what can you do around here, but sit in a waiting room and watch TV?" I asked him back. "Besides, you don't want to miss soccer, do you? I am sure that Jack would take you, if you wanted him too." I didn't even look at Jack because I knew he wouldn't want to leave me, but he had to get out of here too.

"Yeah. I guess you are right, Kimmy. Can we come see you after though?" he looked so upset and angry.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. I would be furious if you didn't come by afterwards to tell me all about it." I smiled at him, "But I need to ask you something. Why do you look so angry, Kyle?"

"I hate him, Kimmy. He hurt you and I need to be big enough to keep you safe." Kyle said with a straight face.

"Kyle, I am fine. It is my job to keep you safe, not the other way around. We never have to deal with him again. You don't have to worry anymore. I promise it is all over. Please don't be mad. Promise me?" I told him.

"I can try, Kimmy. I just wish I was big like Jack so I could have stopped him a long time ago." Kyle continued.

"Kyle, please try to calm down. You don't have to be big like Jack to save me. You saved me every time you got Kassie and Keith out of the house when I asked you to and whenever you hugged me and made me feel better. I love you and we are all going to be safe from now on." I pulled him back down to me and hugged him as tightly as I could. He smiled back at me finally and nodded his cute little head.

I looked at Keith and he tried to smile, too. "We were worried about you, Kimmy. Grace and Jack took good care of us, but we need you."

"I know, snugglebug. I need you guys, too. We are family, but we are very lucky that we have Grace and Jack in our family, too. Everything is going to be ok now. I promise." I hugged Keith again, too.

"I made this picture for you. It is all of us at Grace's house before your party. See your pretty dress." Keith was really good at drawing and his drawing caught all of us looking fabulous for the party.

"Thank you, Keith. I love it. I will put it right her beside my bed." I looked at him and smiled.

I turned my attention toward Kassie. The little three year old had been awfully quiet sitting here looking me over. "Kassie, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Kimmy, when can you take us home? I want to be with you." She asked, but I knew she wanted to know other things too.

"I don't know, peanut. We have to wait and see what the doctors think, but it won't be too long. We probably will get a new house, will that be ok?" I waited for her to answer.

"Yes, as wong as we are together. I wove you, Kimmy!" she hugged me gently and then looked back at me again, "Kimmy, does your hair grow back fast?"

I laughed a little, which hurt a lot but I tried to hide it. "I love you, too! My hair will grow back before you know it; but if I know Grace, she has already found me a fabulous wig to wear until it does."

With that, Kassie flashed a huge smile between me and Grace. I knew they were going to be ok. "Ok so everyone is going to school and then their activities tomorrow, right?" I looked at the kids and then my eyes continued to go around the room to Jack and Grace, who both tried to avoid my stares.

"Yes, we will go to school." The kids said and all hugged me once more.

"I think we probably ought to get you guys some dinner and home for bed so that you are ready for school tomorrow." Denise said.

"That is true. Jack, all of Kyle's stuff for practice is in his soccer bag. I packed extra clothes for all of them in their suitcases so they should have enough clothes for tomorrow. Give me hugs and kisses and I will see you tomorrow afterwards so you can tell me all about your days." I hugged and kissed them all and then Grace and Denise helped them off the bed.

"Thank you all for taking care of them. Please…" before I could finish, Denise put her hand on mine and said, "We will make sure that they are taken care of and they won't be out of our sight, I promise."

I smiled back at her. God, I wish I had a mom like her. Our life would be so different, but thank God she is willing to help us now. The kids headed out of the room with Denise waving at me and blowing kisses the entire way. Grace and Jack both stared at me.

"What?" I asked even though I knew why they were staring.

"I am not going to school tomorrow and leaving you here by yourself." Jack said in a stern voice.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Grace agreed.

"Come on guys. I am in the hospital. I am doing better and how can I tell the kids they have to go to school if you guys aren't going." I gave them my best puppy dog eyes.

"That may work on Jack, but that is not working on me. I can't even imagine going to school without you there." Grace said.

"Grace, I don't want to fall behind in classes. I need you guys to go so that you can get all of the assignments and bring them here afterwards. You can come here at lunch and then as soon as classes are done. Jack can come right after him and the boys are done with their practices. I will hopefully be done with homework by the time they get here and be able to visit before you all go home to sleep." I feel like I am getting my point across, but who knows with these two.

"Ok, first things first. I am not so easily won over by a puppy dog face either and I am not leaving you alone for one minute. If I hadn't been here earlier, I just don't want to think about it. If you are in here for a long time then we can talk about us going to school but not tomorrow, ok? Please don't ask me to do that. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything anyway. Please, Baby!" Jack was so close to me now.

I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Jack, ok. You guys win this round, but you do need to take the kids to their activities and go to the dojo to practice with the guys. Grace will be here with me that entire time and we will be doing homework. That is my compromise. You are so lucky that I like the way you call me baby."

"Kim, I can't. I can't be away from you." Jack told me.

"Jack, the boys need some normalcy and their teachers already know you from Friday. Besides, we have a big tournament coming up and you have to get the guys ready for it. With all of this going on, they have to be focused." I begged him with my eyes.

"Kim, I will talk to them, but I don't think they are going to want to practice either. None of them have left here since you were brought in." Jack told me.

"I will talk to them. Trust me they will go to the dojo with you." I looked at him with confidence.

"Ok. I give in." Jack finally admitted defeat, "But only if they all agree to go."

"Perfect!" I smiled at him because I knew I could get them all to go. "Can you go get them so that I can talk to them?"

**JACK'S POV**

I look at her and just shake my head. "I will be right back."

"Ok. We will be right here." She smiled.

I didn't know how, but I felt like she was going to get her way completely. I walked into the waiting room and saw that my mom and Carly were still there with the kids.

My mom walked up to me smiling, "So Jack, I think that Kim is right. You should all go to school tomorrow. I will come here and stay with Kim and your dad will be here too. She will be safe and you can get all of her homework. You can take the boys to their things and you can practice and then come back here. I am even ok with you coming over for lunch. Jack, you know it makes sense."

"Mom, don't do this to me. I just had this whole talk with Kim. I can't leave her yet. Please don't ask me to. I told her I would take the boys and go to the dojo, but that is it. If this goes on longer, I will revisit going to school without her, but please don't push me to do this right now." I looked at my mom and gave her my best determined face.

"Jack, just think about it. Please, son. Your dad has been gone for a long time and really been looking forward to going to pick up your car. I know that this whole thing is hard for all of you, but think about how bad Kim will feel if she thinks that she is making you miss out on things." She was pulling out all the stops.

"I will think about it and we can all talk about it. That is the best I can do, Mom. Ok?" I looked at her and tried to smile.

"Ok, thank you. I will see you in the morning." She kissed me on the cheek. "Here is money to order some dinner for all of you. Are you guys ready to go? We have to go get some dinner on our way to the house."

Carly jumped up and had both of the boys' hands. Kassie ran over to me and jumped up. I caught her and gave her a big hug. "We see you tomorrow, Jackie. I want to see Kimmy again too." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and I handed her to my mom.

Gwen went out with them to give them the car seats. All of the parents started heading out for the evening. I think they were all hoping that we would go to school tomorrow, but none of them were going to push us all too hard yet. They knew that our group had been through a very traumatic experience and really needed to be together right now. They would give us some time if we needed it.

"Guys, Kim would like to talk to all of you." I told them all.

The guys all got up and headed toward Kim's room. "What's up, yo?" Jerry asked.

"She wants everyone to go to school tomorrow and then go to practice like it is a normal day," I told him.

"Hell, no! That is not happening. I hate school anyway, but how are we supposed to concentrate and do anything when Kim is here all by herself." Jerry said back.

"I agree, but you know Kim. She is pretty determined." I wanted them to understand what they were walking in to.

What I was not prepared for is the way Kim was going to be able to manipulate all of them. She really does run this group and I am not even sure that they all know it. We walk into the room and they all take turns going up to give Kim a hug.

"Guys, I want to talk to you about the tournament that is coming up in a few weeks. You know that it is a really big deal for Rudy and we want to show our best. So it is really important that you guys practice every day and are ready. Since I won't be at practices, I am sure that Jack will work on your techniques with you. Then you can all come back here and we can visit and finish up any homework together." Kim batted her big eyes at the guys and I could see their resolve folding.

"Kim, I think we would like to stay with you tomorrow just to make sure that everything is still ok. This has been really hard on all of us. We feel horrible that we weren't there for you sooner. You are our sister, Kim. We love you and are not ready to leave you alone yet." Milton tried to reason with Kim.

"Milton, I understand and I appreciate what you have done for me. I don't want to be responsible for you messing up your perfect attendance or for any of you falling behind in classes. You know that would just make me feel even worse." She smiled at him.

"I didn't think about that." Milton said.

"Wait a minute. You told me you would just ask them to go to practice. You are not being fair." I looked at her and was pretty aggravated because I could see what she was doing.

"Wait, Jack. Maybe we could come up with a compromise that would work for everyone."Milton was always trying to be the negotiator. "How about we split the day up between all of us? I can still get my perfect attendance, but be here with you at the hospital for part of the day."

"What are you talking about Milton?" I asked and sounded a little annoyed. "I am not leaving Kim for a minute of the day. I need to be here."

"Now, Jack, I think Milton has a good idea. You guys could split the day up and I would never be alone and Milton if you could hook up a laptop here and take a webcam with you, I could participate in classes also. I wouldn't have to get behind at all." Kim added.

Now they were really starting to upset me, I can't physically leave Kim. I would worry about her the entire time and not be able to function. It is going to be best for me to just stay here at the hospital with her, but then I realized they just gave me the perfect way to do that.

"Ok. Great idea. Milton can set up the computer and webcam so that you and I can stay here and still attend all of our classes. I will be with you all day until Grace gets here after school and then I will take the boys to activities and hit the dojo. I will be back here right after and we can do it all again the next day, Deal?" I looked at Kim while smirking and held my hand out for her to shake it.

"Ok, Jack. You win this one. If Milton can get the camera to work, we will try it your way for tomorrow and see how it goes." Kim shook my hand in defeat.

I took a deep breath and a sigh of relief. I would only have to leave her for a little over an hour and I guess that I could live with that. I look at her and walk forward. I lean down and hesitate for a moment about an inch above her lips, "Don't push me, Kimmy. I don't want to be away from you right now and you need to understand that for me." I leaned forward and kissed her. I heard comments behind me about "getting a room" and "not in front of us", but I ignored them and continued to kiss her. I know I say this all the time, but I love kissing this girl. I just can't get enough of her.

**KIM'S POV**

I should have known that he would get his way. If there is anyone around here that can beat me at my own game, it is Jack. He is so gorgeous and I love it when he kisses me like this. He pulls back and I just stare into his chocolaty brown eyes. Everything about him is intoxicating to me.

"Are you happy now?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you very much." He gives me a quick peck and then looks around the room. "So guys what do we want for dinner?"

"Hey that's not nice. I'm hungry, too." I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I will see if the nurses will let you have something else yet, ok?" Jack looked at me and then said, "I feel like Chinese."

"Yo, that sounds amazing!" Jerry agreed.

I pushed the button for the nurse and asked her if I could eat regular food yet and she said she would check with the doctor. I don't even like soup and jello very much and that is all they have let me try today. I have to have some real food soon.

The doctor came in, "I am going to give Kimberly a check up before I go home for the night. I need you all to wait outside for a few minutes." After they all left, he turned to me and asked me a few questions, "How are you doing, Kimberly?"

"I am feeling much better and you can just call me Kim, everyone else does." I told him.

"I am really sorry about everything that happened with the escaped prisoner. He has been transferred now so you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore. We really just want you to relax and take it easy for a while. We are going to run some tests this evening to make sure that everything is healing properly, but if you are not having any pain, I don't see any reason you can't have some real food tonight. That is hospital approved food."

"Oh come on, doctor. I just want some Chinese food. I promise I won't even get anything spicy. Please." I batted my eyes at him and I think he was about to cave when Jack walked in and spouted off, "I don't think so, young lady! You are going to do everything that they tell you to by the book so that you can get out of here as quickly as possible."

The doctor laughed, "I will have the nurse bring you a menu. Oh and as long as your tests all come back ok tonight, we are moving you to a private room in a regular ward. It will have a lot more room and the kids will be able to visit you more. I thought you would like to know that, Kimber…I mean Kim. I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor." I told him while smiling. I guess if I can't eat what I want at least I will be in a better room and get to see the kids more.

"I can't believe you were trying to charm the doctor into letting you have food that you are not supposed to have yet. You are relentless." Jack scolded me.

"I am not. You are just upset because you know that he was going to give in and let me have it." I smarted off back at him while smiling.

"Well we already ordered our dinner and if it bothers you that much we will eat it in the waiting room." Jack said.

"She won't have to worry about that because we are going to go and have some tests done. She will be back in a few hours so you guys eat your dinner." The nurse came in and announced.

Jack got a panicked look on his face, "A few hours for test?"

"Yes, we are doing MRI, CT scan, some blood work, and ultrasound. It will take a while, but then we are moving you up to a new room." The nurse was so nice and smiling.

"Thank you," I told her. "Go eat, Jack. I will see you in a while."

"Wait. Maybe I should come with her. Just in case you need any help with anything." Jack said.

"I will be fine, Jack. Go eat and stop worrying. I love you." I motioned for him to come closer to me and gave him a quick sweet kiss.

"Alright, let's go." The nurse said to me.

Another nurse came in and they pushed my bed out the door and down the hall. I looked back and saw Jack standing there with pain in his face. Is he really that scared to have me out of his sight? We are going to have to do something about this – immediately. I love him, but he can't be so nervous about me just going to have tests run. He really does have a hero complex. God, I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

**How are they going to live? Will Kim be able to keep them away from Samantha? Will Kim and Jack be able to move past what happened and relax again?**

**Thank you for all of the comments. I am just so glad that you guys are enjoying it. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**JACK'S POV**

I just leaned up against the wall in the hallway waiting for them to come back with Kim. My food came and I sat down to eat it, but I just couldn't relax with the guys until she was back and I knew if the tests had come back alright. I know I sound ridiculous, but she had a brain bleed and so many other serious problems. I just have to know that she is ok.

Hours passed and still no news, Grace came out to where I was and sat by me. "Jack, I know you are worried about her. We all are, but you have to relax some. Kim is not the type of person to need or want someone watching over her every minute. Please try to relax. I am sure they are just getting her set up in her new room and I'm sure she is groggy from all of the tests."

"Ok. I will try. It's just really hard because I can't get the image of her lying there in the floor of that room dying. I watched Milton pound on her chest and I knew I couldn't live without her. I love her so much, Grace." I tried to explain.

"I know and I can't imagine what you all saw, but I know how scared I was. I know that I still wake up now with that same nightmare sometimes. But I know that Kim will kill me if I don't find a way to move past it because she has to or she won't be able to live." Grace told me with a smile.

"Well, we went ahead and set her all up in her new room. It is on the third floor, Room 305. It is one of the bigger ones that we have, but we wanted there to be plenty of room for everyone to visit. It is also right next to a private waiting room. You guys can go on up and see her, but she is still pretty groggy." The nurse smiled and went back to her station.

"Thank you," I told her as I ran for the elevators.

Grace just waved me on and said she would get everyone else. I thanked her as I loaded up on the elevator and the doors closed. I got off on the third floor and went into Kim's new room. She was lying on a nice bed and looked a little more comfortable. Her leg was just in the cast and lying on pillows on the bed instead of held up in the air by a harness. Some of her bandages were removed and I could see more of her bruises and cuts. I looked at her for a moment and crossed the room and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Did you eat?" She whispered at me.

"Some. I lost my appetite when they took you away." I told her.

She just smiled sleepily. "Jack, I am fine. You need to relax and not worry so much."

"I know that's what Grace told me too." I admitted.

"She's smart that's one of the reasons she is my best friend." Kim told me.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Ok. Just tired and hungry. They are going to change some of my bandages in a little bit and I don't want you to see me like that, ok?" she told me while a tear ran down her cheek.

I caught it on my finger and looked her in the eyes, "Kim, nothing is going to change the way I feel about you."

"I know, but I am still a girl and we like to look nice when our boyfriend sees us. Sutures and a shaved head are not what I consider looking nice so just humor me, please." She said.

"Ok, if that is what you want." I told her.

Everyone else finally made their way up to the room and loved all the space that we had now. The nurse came in with bandages and said, "Hey guys. I need to change her bandages. If you can just step out for a minute, we will let you back in when we are done."

Everyone exited except for Grace who wanted to learn how to change the bandages so she could help Kim. I started to leave, but Kim reached out to grab my hand and motioned for me to sit back down.

"You can stay if you want. You might need to help me sometime, too." She said and looked at me with some concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. As long as you are sure you won't change your mind about me." She was serious.

"Kim, I told you that nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. I love you." I told her and I grabbed her hand.

The nurse told us to pay attention and went over what we need to look for as signs of infection or any other problems. She started with the bandage around Kim's abdomen. I held Kim's hand the entire time, but couldn't believe how extensive the bruising was on her beautiful body. Once the entire bandage was off, we looked at the sutures and made sure it was all healing properly then wrapped it back up. The next bandage was on Kim's chest from the collapsed lung. Kim was covered, but what I could see was black and blue. The incision looked like it was healing well, but still had a long way to go. The nurse let Grace rebandage Kim's chest so that she made sure we knew how tight to apply the wrap. Grace stayed very quiet and focused through this entire process. The final bandage was on Kim's head. They had shaved half of her head to alleviate the hematoma. Kim looked down like she was embarrassed and I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. She is gorgeous with or without hair. I am just glad she is still here to love me. Once we had checked the sutures, the nurse had me put the new bandage on. I was as careful as I could be. I love her no matter what, but I can't believe how much damage her little body has endured and is still here functioning. Thank God she is so tough.

**KIM'S POV**

I kept looking at Jack to see a disgusted look in his eyes, but I never saw it. He looked me in the eyes the entire time except when he was rewrapping my head. He really does love me. I have to be the luckiest girl in the whole world. I am lying here in this hospital bed, beaten black and blue pretty much head to toe and this amazing guy not only saved me, but still loves me and wants to be with me. This just seems unreal.

The nurse walked out and Grace followed her to get everyone. I looked at Jack and I had to ask, "Why, Jack?"

"Why what?" he asked me back.

"Why me? Why do you care so much about me? I am really not anyone that special." I asked him.

"Kim, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I have never met anyone like you. You drew me in from the first moment I saw you, but you hooked me when I heard you stand up to those idiot guys and when you opened up to me and we talked for hours at school. I love you, no one else, just you! There will never be anyone else, just YOU!" he was so sincere and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you, too! I guess I was just scared that you would all feel I was too much trouble with all of this. And now I look like a monster, too. So I am sure that doesn't help people to want to be with me." I let a tear fall and in true Jack fashion he caught it on his finger and wiped it away.

"Don't you know anything, you silly girl!" He smiled at me and continued, "Even with all of this, you are the only one for me and you are still the most beautiful girl in the world. This just gives other girls an opportunity to try to catch up to how you rank, but they still can't even come close. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I am not letting you go ever."

"Thank you, Jack." Is all I could say.

Everyone filed into my room and before I knew it they were laying stake to couches and chairs. They all started to get comfortable and then turned on the TV. We were watching "Fast and the Furious" and Jack was holding my hand. I was getting really tired and closed my eyes for a moment. As soon as I started to drift off, the nightmare started and I was shaking. Jack woke me up and tried to calm me down. I looked at him and felt calmer under his touch. I scooted over as much as I could in my bed, which was challenging with my leg and bandages, but I did it.

I looked at Jack with begging eyes and patted the bed. He looked at me with concern, "Are you sure, Kim? I don't want to hurt you."

"I won't be able to sleep unless you hold me. I don't feel safe unless you are here." I looked at him sadly.

That was all it took. He climbed in the bed as carefully as he could. I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I was finally able to fall asleep. Jack was my savior, my hero. As much as I hate to admit it, my life right now was going to depend on Jack being here to help me to move through all of this. I am actually glad that he refused to leave me tomorrow; I don't know how I would have handled it. I don't just love him, I need him!

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up with Kim in my arms. It was the best night of sleep I have had in a few days. Milton and Julie were the first ones up and working on hooking up the laptop so that we could see and hear all of the classes we were going to miss today.

"I am going to carry this webcam with me to every class so you will be able to view and hear everything that is going on at school." Milton explained.

"We will bring assignments as soon as we can so you guys can get them done." Julie added.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate this. I need to be here with her." I told them and they just nodded their heads.

They went and got cleaned up and ready for school. Grace followed after them. Kelsey was the next one up and getting ready. She woke Eddie up, but no one wanted to wake Jerry because he is such a grouch in the morning. Eddie finally drew the short straw and woke Jerry up and they were all ready and heading out. Kim slept the entire time so I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her up. After everyone was gone, I actually decided to lean back and just close my eyes again. At 8:30, I was woken up by my mom.

"I thought you were going to go to classes?" My mom asked.

"I am going to class via computer. Milton and Julie rigged it all up this morning. I won't miss anything and the teachers are fine with it." I smiled at her.

"Ok for now. We will see how this goes." My mom replied.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied.

"How was your night? Did the doctor say anything about how she is doing?" Mom asked.

"Well, they took her away for about 2 hours of tests and then I guess they all looked good because they moved her up here from the ICU. I got to help change her bandages last night. At first, she didn't want me to be in here, but she changed her mind at the last minute. It is a miracle that she is still with us, Mom!" I told her.

"Was it hard for you to be in here?" Mom asked concerned.

"Kim thought if I saw her like that I wouldn't want to be with her anymore, but all I could think about was how I wish I could have done more to keep her safe. I hate what she has been through, Mom. I love her and nothing is going to change that." I answered.

"Jack that is not what I meant. I am just worried about how hard it was to see the girl you love like that. I know you want to be the hero all of the time, but you were her hero, Jack. You saved her from David killing her. None of you should have ever had to deal with this situation." My mom explained.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mom. I am going to be fine as long as she is safe and with me." I looked at my mom really seriously. "Mom, do you know that this girl can do anything? She really is amazing. She is a black belt in karate, gorgeous, popular, and nice to everyone. And as if that isn't enough, she can sing. The DJ invited her up to sing at the party. I couldn't believe how good she was. Mom, she is perfect in every way. I can't lose her. I need her in my life and I need you to understand that."

My mom leaned up and kissed me on the forehead, "I know, Jack. I knew that this girl was the one for you when I met her. I was worried and unsure due to this whole situation; but once I met her and saw the way she is with all of you and the kids, she won my heart too, Jack! She is a very special young lady and it is remarkable that she is the way that she is with what she has been dealing with. I don't want you to lose her, son. I just want to make sure you are ok, that's all. Do you want some breakfast? Your classes will be starting soon. You don't want to be late." She said with a laugh.

"Sure, breakfast sounds good." I smiled back.

**KIM'S POV**

I laid there for a minute trying to wake up when I heard Jack talking to someone. It was his mom and they were talking about me. I hate it when people snoop, but I didn't want to interrupt their mother-son discussion. I can't believe that I am so lucky to have so many people that care about me so much. I start to stretch slightly letting them know that I am waking up. I stretched too much though because I felt some pain and unfortunately it showed on my face. Both Jack and his mom turned to look at me with concern.

"Kim, are you ok?" his mom asked.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Jack asked while looking to see what could be the source of my pain.

"I'm not sure just moved wrong while stretching. I'm fine. I just have to get comfortable again." When I said that, Jack started to get up out of the bed. "No, don't move please. Just stay still for a second while I try to just get adjusted real quickly." I didn't want Jack to get up and leave me yet. I guess I am not above using my pain to keep him right here for now.

"Ok. Can I help you at all?" Jack had concern in his voice.

"No. Just stay still, Hun. I'm just going to scoot my hip a little this way and then if I lean back, I think we will be good." I laid my head back down on his chest and tried to relax. "Sorry, I just moved too fast. What time is it?"

"It is almost time for our classes to start. Are you up for listening?"Jack asked.

"Of course, that is the only way that you got to stay here, right?" I teased him.

"Ok. Well I am going to let you two get started and will go get you some breakfast. The nurse sent in a menu for you to look at, Kim." She told us as she scooted the table with the laptop on it closer to us.

"Thank you." I told her as I looked over the menu. I called the kitchen and actually ordered enough food for both Jack and I so she didn't have to get him anything.

Jack opened up the laptop and logged in. All of the sudden, there was our whole group. Jack texted Milton and told him that we were online now.

**JACK'S POV**

Milton turned the camera and mic toward himself and announced, "I spoke to the office and our teachers and they are all good with you guys attending classes this way. The only thing I need to work on for tomorrow is setting up speakers so that you can be heard and fully participate in classes that way."

**To Milton: Sounds gr8 man. Thanks.**

"You are welcome. This is going to be a fun day. We wish you were here with us, but at least we can still sort of be together." Milton continued.

"Hey, guys. How is Kim doing?" I knew that voice and Milton turned and I saw Brody. God, I hate that guy.

"She is doing much better. She's at St. Mary's if you want to come visit her." Kelsey answered.

"I definitely will have to do that. Besides, I know that seeing me will make her feel better instantly. I could even stay with her all night and give her a real man to cuddle with." Brody said cockily.

I turned to look at Kim laying her head on my chest and wrapped my arm around her and rested it on her shoulder. I could tell she was smiling up against me. "I really hate that guy. You know that don't you?" I asked her and she giggled.

"I kind of got that feeling." She looked up at me and smiled at me. "You don't have anything to worry about, Jack. You are more man than Brody will ever be." Kim rubbed her hand across my chest and winked at me.

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I really hate him." I lean down carefully and kiss her.

**To Milton: Tell Brody to dream on. I have that covered. N fact right now, I m holdn Kim n my arms! ;)**

Milton turns the camera to himself, "Holy Christmas nuts, Jack. I am not going to say that."

"Say what?" Brody grabs Milton's phone and sees Jack's message. "You know what, Brewer, you are really getting on my nerves. Kim needs a real man like me. You can't keep a woman like her happy for very long. Trust me."

"Jack, settle down. He doesn't know what he is talking about and he is at school, you are here." While Kim was talking to me, we heard a commotion in the hallway and looked back at the screen.

"Kim, you are not going to believe this." Grace yells in the mic. "Look at this video." She holds up her phone to the webcam and on it is a video of the girls singing at the party. She pulls it back. "Everyone is going crazy here. We have gone viral, Kim. This is insane. They want us to perform at Homecoming in a few weeks. We have to get you better as soon as possible. I didn't think it was possible, but you have become even more popular than you were. Thanks for taking us with you this time." She laughs out loud.

"Oh my God, Jack. Where is my cell? I need to see this." I hesitate because I haven't checked her phone in awhile.

"Kim, you don't need your phone right now. Here just look at mine." I hand her my phone, but she is not happy with that.

"Jack, what's up? Give me my phone." She is looking at me with a death glare.

"Ok, but listen you have been getting some messages that I didn't want you to have to deal with so I have just been taking care of them." I looked at her and knew I had to hand her the phone.

She took it from my hand and started looking at it. I saw tears forming in her eyes and then she looked up at me and said, "Jack, its fine. I knew that Samantha would be mad at me. I didn't know that she would send such hateful messages, but I guess they will help me when I have to fight for the kids. Now, help me find us on online so that I can see how much we are loved." She forced a smile on her face.

She is the most amazing person I know. I don't understand how she does it, but she surprises me every moment. I type in the link that Grace sent us and we see the videos of the girls singing at the party. I almost forgot how gorgeous Kim looked that night. We watched them all and then looked to see how many views they had and I almost couldn't believe how popular they were already. She is so perfect in everything she does and everybody ends up loving her, but she doesn't even realize it.

Grace turns the camera towards her again. "Kim, I almost forgot to tell you that I called in the Calvary and there will be several packages arriving today. You have to let me know as soon as they arrive and I will come there to go through them all with you. We have to get to class, but there are some exciting things I have to tell you when I get there. I will give you a quick preview…We are going to be FAMOUS!"

While Kim was occupied with Grace, I am looking at all of the comments for these videos and realize real quick that I am going to have to get over my jealousy issues. There are only about 20,000 guys that have commented about how they are in love with Kim or how hot she is. I can do this because she is mine and I know I have nothing to worry about.

"Jack, what is wrong?" She asks me in that voice that tells me she already knows what the problem is, but she wants me to admit it. Well I am not going to give her all of the cards, "Nothing is wrong, this is awesome. You guys have around 35,000 some comments and over 500,000 views already. You are going to famous! I am going to have a famous girlfriend." I lean over and kiss her again. "We better pay attention. Class is going to start any minute. I know you are perfect, but it would be good to at least try to listen in some."

"You are terrible. I never said or act like I am perfect. I am far from it." She looked almost hurt by my statement.

"But you are perfect. I have been told that there is nothing that you can't do and I believe it. There is no telling when Grace's packages will start to arrive so we better get some work done." I wink at her and she smiles at me.

Our breakfast comes in and we sit there and start eating while Milton makes his way out of the crowded hall and into Science. "I don't know if you guys are getting all of this, but people really are going crazy over the videos. You guys are famous around here now." Milton says while sitting down.

I laugh and shake my head. This could get really interesting. I look down at Kim who is just smiling and thinking about what she is going to do next. I can literally see the wheels turning in her head. Our teacher starts her lesson. I try to pay attention, but laying here in bed with Kim makes it a little difficult to focus. Kim takes some notes and after about 20 minutes Mrs. Dugan hands out a worksheet for everyone to work on. Grace holds hers up to the camera and Kim writes down all of the questions so that we can work on them.

**KIM'S POV**

Jack helps me to sit up slightly so that we can work on the assignment. It actually is pretty easy and I don't even need the book for it. We answer all of the questions quickly and I start daydreaming about what we are going to do with our singing. Milton heads to our next class. French went even better than Science. So far we were staying up with everything. This was going to work and I was not going to fall horribly behind. Precalculus was a breeze. Mr. Banner went over the new section and then gave us homework. Our next class was Home Ec and there wasn't much we could do in there. We sat back and looked over the menu for lunch. The door opened and the nurse came in with a box.

"Kim, there were some packages delivered for you. Someone will bring the rest up when they get a chance. This one is from Paris. I can't wait to see what is in all of them." The nurse said excitedly.

"I can't open any of them until my friend, Grace, is here. She is the one that arranged to have them all sent." I told her.

**To Grace: Packages here. I m w8n 4 u, girl!**

**From Grace: Perfect. B there soon. **

The nurse sits down the package and leaves the room sadly. I promised her we would call her when Grace finally arrives.

"So what do you think is in it?" Jack asked.

"With Grace there is no telling." I tell him and then the door opens again. There are three guys with their arms full of packages. "Oh my gosh, what in the world did Grace do?"

After they sat everything down, Jack and I looked over the packages. There were a total of 25 of them and they were from everywhere – Atlanta to Paris. This should be interesting. Hopefully, Grace hurries up and gets here so that the suspense doesn't kill me.

Grace comes running in just a few minutes later and is squealing like a little kid. She had a big manila envelope in her hand. She was waving around the envelope.

"Kim, wait until you read this. You are going to flip out. We are being offered a recording contract. We have to come up with a name and a look and songs!" Grace was screaming she was so excited.

"Grace, calm down. What are you talking about?" I asked her. She handed me the envelope.

"It is from a Universal Music Group in Santa Monica, California. They want us to become their newest singing sensation. This is our contract. Then we are supposed to get started as soon as you are feeling good enough." Grace went on to explain.

I looked at her completely stunned. "How did this happen?"

"Well we became an overnight sensation and they contacted the school and then Brody's mom, who told them where to send the information. So here it is. They are offering us a 5 year contract. I am so excited!" Grace started shouting again.

"Slow down, Grace. Has anyone looked over these documents yet?" Jack asked her.

"No one has looked it over yet, but I am sure that we will be well represented. I can have Milton's mom look at it if that would make you feel better. Don't you see Kim; this is our way to support ourselves? This is perfect for you and the kids." Grace answered back.

I hadn't thought about that, but Grace was right. This could be the answer. I just had to think about this and get it all figured out. I looked at Grace and then at Jack and just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**What is going to happen with their singing career? How hard will Kim have to fight for the kids? And what is in all of those crazy packages?**

**Thank you for continuing to follow this story. I am loving writing this story and I love that you guys are enjoying it, too. I tried to include some images in this chapter, but they wouldn't show up when I loaded it in Doc Manager. If anyone knows a way to make that work let me know. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. I do not own Ralph Lauren, Michael Kors, Kim (Atlanta Housewife), or any other designer items mentioned.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**JACK'S POV**

"She's right, Jack! This is the answer! I just have to hurry up and get better so we can get started." Kim shouted in excitement.

"Kim, you can't rush this for any reason." I told her. "You have to heal completely and listen to what the doctors tell you, ok?"

"Don't worry, Jack! I will listen to whatever the doctor tells me. I just can't believe how fabulous this is." Kim promised, but I could see trouble brewing.

"Grace, what is in all of these packages?" I asked.

"Oh wait until you see. When I was contacted by the music producer, I started thinking about all of the other people that love you and so I contacted them. These were their responses. There is a letter with each box to explain what was sent. I know how much you love Christmas so I thought this would cheer you up." Grace said while grabbing the first box and bringing it over to Kim.

She opened the first letter and read a letter from Ralph Lauren. She was offered to come and model during New York fashion week in September if she was up to in. Kim opened the box to find an entire bedding set with Kim's name embroidered on it and a comfy looking pair of pajamas. Her face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Here open the next one!" Grace shouted.

She handed Kim another box from New York and Kim opened it quickly. The letter was from Michael Kors who also asked Kim to model during fashion week and to do a photo shoot after the show. Inside the box, she found another pair of pajamas and a really nice robe. Kim seemed to get more and more excited with each box. As crazy as it was to think about her actually doing all of this modeling, it was great to see her enjoying herself.

She grabbed the next box and read the letter which was from another Kim in Atlanta. It said that this would help her look and feel more normal while she starts her music and modeling career. She smiled and opened the box knowing what it was already. There were three different wigs in the box on mannequin heads.

"I love these!" Kim screamed. "They look so much like my regular hair. This is great! She is amazing!"

"OMG! I knew that she was sending you a wig, but I didn't realize she would send more than one and how real they would look!" Grace said. "Kim has always been my favorite Atlanta housewife. She is so fiery and fabulous."

"Grace, I can't believe you did all of this. We have to make thank you cards to send to all of them. Can I really do this, Grace? Can I do the modeling and singing to support me and the kids? Am I really good enough to make this work?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding me? Kim, you can do all of it and so much more. And I am going to help you." Grace said with confidence.

"Kim, I don't really want you to be gone all of the time, but I know that you can do anything you put your mind to." I told her.

The girls opened the rest of the boxes. By the time they were done, Kim's entire room had been remade in designer blankets, pillows, and candles. Kim had an entire wardrobe of sleepwear and comfortable, stylish clothes. I couldn't believe how much stuff she was sent from people all over the world. She also had 7 modeling offers for major shows and 5 photo shoots. Once again, Kim is going to make everything work out perfectly.

**KIM'S POV**

"Ok so we need to get songs written, work on musical arrangements, pick a name, and get outfits. I have to find a place to live and hire an attorney to get custody of the kids." I said making my list of things I need to do as soon as possible.

"Kim, you have time to do all of that. You don't have to rush it. We will all help you with the kids. You know that, right?" Jack smiled at me.

"I know, Jack, but I don't want to wait. I have waited long enough. I need to get the ball rolling and keep the momentum going. My kids need stability and I need to make sure they get it as soon as possible. I can do this. Trust me." I told him while smiling and for the first time ever seeing a bright future for me and the kids.

"Ok. Just let us help you and don't push too hard. Please." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course, I couldn't do any of this without you," I lay my head against his chest. "I need all of you to help me. I know that I can't do it by myself. I'm just excited to have a plan."

"Good, but we need to eat lunch so that we can finish our classes for the rest of the day." Jack told me.

"Ok. Order whatever you want and I will eat some, too. Then we can go to World Literature, Geography, and Health on the computer." I smirked at him and tried to adjust in the bed gently so that I could sit up a little bit more. "Then you will have time to go with your Dad and look at cars before the dojo!"

"What?" Jack looked at me with shock on his face. "I am only leaving to take the boys to their activities and go to the dojo – No car shopping! I can do that with my dad later when you are out of the hospital."

"You are not waiting until I am out of here to get your car. I would feel horrible about that, Jack! Your dad is on his way here and you know that he really wants to have that special time with you. Please don't make me have that guilt on my conscience!" I begged him.

"We have been through this, Babe. I can't leave you for very long right now." Jack looked at me with pain in his eyes and I started to melt.

"Jack, I know and trust me I don't want you to be gone for very long either, but Grace will be here. You can spend some quality time with your dad and still be back here to eat dinner and sleep." I bat my eyes at him.

"You are horrible and don't play fair." Jack said. "I can't…"

"Jack, I have missed you so much!" A man comes into the room and walks over to where Jack and I are sitting in the bed.

Jack carefully gets up out of the bed and throws his arms around the man. "I have missed you, too. So how long are you here for, Dad?"

"I am not sure right now, but at least a week so we have a lot of catching up to do. So do I get to meet this lovely young lady?" his dad asked.

"Dad, this is Kim. Kim this is my dad, Greg." Jack introduced us.

"Hello. It is an honor to meet you, sir." I told him as I held my hand out to him.

"Call me Greg. It is great to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. You must be a really special young lady to get my son here so hooked so quickly." Jack's dad told me.

"Dad, please do not try to embarrass me." Jack scolded him.

I just smiled and watched the two of them together. It reminded me of my dad. I miss him so much. I love seeing Jack so happy. I really hope that Jack will go and spend some time with his dad.

"So your mom told me you have a few more classes to watch, but then I have a couple of great dealerships for us to look at for that car. I mean we were supposed to get it after your last birthday and now it is almost your birthday again. We owe you this car and I want to be here to get it with you." Greg said.

"Jack, why don't you guys go ahead? You won't miss much and I will take really good notes. I can't wait to see your car and get a ride in it." I winked at Jack.

"Kim…Dad, I'd love to go. Let me just eat this food real quick and we can go!" Jack tells him.

"Ok. I will go visit with your mom for a few minutes until you get out there. Thank you, son. And thank you, Kim. I know you are having to twist his arm." Greg looked at me and smiled. I just smiled back.

**JACK'S POV**

My dad walked out of the room and I turned back to Grace and Kim. "You don't let her out of your sight for one minute, promise me!" I told Grace.

"Relax, Hun. I have to take a bath which will take quite a while with all these bandages. You are not going to miss anything." Kim smirked back at me.

"Well, now I don't know about that. I could always help you with that bath." I shoot my smirk at her and raise my eyebrows.

"You are hilarious! I think that Grace and I can handle it, but I appreciate your interest. Really I do!" Kim just smiled.

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can be. Please take it easy. I love you and will see you soon." I leaned over and kissed Kim. Kissing her feels so right, but leaving her worries me even if it is only for a few hours. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Please have fun and pick out a great car!" Kim gives me that look that drives me crazy. I kiss her one more time and turn to go out with my dad. I have to try to relax and have fun with my dad. I never know how long he will be here for. I have wanted to go get my car since they have told me I was going to get it for almost a year now. Kim is so amazing and knew that I really needed to do this.

"Hey, Dad. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Absolutely!" He and my mom had huge smiles on their faces and I knew they were up to something.

We headed out of the hospital and jumped in my dad's car. He drove into the nearest dealership which was Chevy. He drove through the lot and looked at a few cars, but never stopped to get out and look. I looked over at him with questioning eyes and he just smiled back and said, "I didn't really see anything too interesting in there, did you?"

"No, not really. I will really love anything that we get, Dad." I tried to be convincing.

"Nice try, son. I almost believe you. So you haven't changed your mind about what you want, right?" He looked at me and continued. "We are still looking for performance and speed, right?"

"Well, that is what I was hoping for." I answered.

"Ok. Then let's not waste our time at any of these regular dealerships. There is a really good one just a few towns over that I think will have what we want. So tell me more about Kim." He looked at me and waited.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Your mom told me how she ended up in the hospital. So how about you tell me how she got you hooked so fast." He winked at me.

"Ok. Well when I saw her the first day, she was across the parking lot and her hair was shining in the sun. She was smiling and I could see all the way across the lot. I knew I had to meet her. I was just drawn to her, Dad. But when I went up to her and her friends, it got even better. They were talking about doing some modeling during spring break and I thought of a great line to introduce myself with, but one of the other guys beat me to it. I went ahead and introduced myself to all of them and that was that." I told him.

"Oh come on there has to be more than that." He looked at me waiting for more details.

"We were all talking and some karate jerks and some idiot jocks came over and threw their arms around Kim and her friend Grace. Kim stood up to them and made them back off. It was amazing, Dad! She has this energy about her that just draws people in. Everyone loves her and she is really popular, but she is nice to everyone. How many girls do you know like that?" I looked back at him.

"Not very many, I guess." He answered.

"One of the jocks tried to pick a fight with one of her guy friends and I caught his fist to stop him. She looked at the guy and told him that we didn't want any trouble and she didn't want me to have to use my karate on him. The jock backed off. She knew I did karate just by the way I grabbed his fist. I found out that she had been doing karate for years. We talked throughout the rest of the day and it was like it was only the two of us in the world. We went to a party together. She looked so hot, Dad. She was in this black dress that had little cutouts in it. When I kissed her, it was electric. I fell for her almost instantly when I first met her; but when I saw her like that and kissed her, I knew that I couldn't live without her. We went to the party and she sang a couple songs. I don't think that there is anything that she can't do. She really is perfect and I love her. I really love her, Dad!" I looked at him as seriously as I could.

"Jack, I know we had "the talk" a long time ago, but now that you have a serious girlfriend we need to do some more talking." He told me.

"Dad, please I know everything I need to know. Besides, I don't want to push Kim too fast. I want to take things slow and make love when we are both ready. I love her and I don't want her to regret anything ever." I explained to my dad.

"That's great, Jack, but we still need to talk for a few reasons. One, so that I can tell you mom that we did and two, so that I know I did my job as your dad. I just want to make sure that when you make the choice to make love that you have protection and that you are both ready for it. From what I hear about Kim, she has had to grow up really fast and so I don't want you guys to think that you are ready before you actually are. Loving each other is the first step, but you also have to be prepared to deal with whatever consequences might come from making love. I am not going to pretend like I expect you to wait until you are married, even though that would be nice. I just expect you to responsible about your decision, son. I love you and you need to be able to be a kid while you can." He looked so serious.

"Ok, Dad. I promise I will take my time and be careful. You know that I am going to talk to you about everything, right?" I asked him.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure. I know that I am gone a lot, but I am always here for you. I just want to make sure that you know that I am here for you no matter what." He looked at me and patted me on the back and added, "Hey, we made it here already."

When I looked up, I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. We were pulling into a Ferrari dealership. I saw every car that I have ever dreamed about in their lot. My dad parked the car and we both got out. We walked into the showroom and a salesman met us as we came in the door.

"Mr. Brewer, is that your name?" he asked my dad while holding his hand out to shake my dad's.

"Yes that is me. This is my son, Jack. He is the one I am here for." Dad told the salesman.

"We have been expecting you. We have the one you requested right over here." He pointed in the direction of a platform with ropes all around it.

I looked over and saw THE CAR OF MY DREAMS. I couldn't believe that this was happening. My dad looked at me and jokingly said, "Take a picture, son. It will last longer."

I knew he was joking, but I pulled out my phone and snapped a shot. Look at this amazing car is all I could think while staring at the image on my phone. It was a silver 2012 Ferrari 458 convertible with red interior. I knew this was my car. I looked at my dad who was standing there smiling.

"So I guess this is still the one, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's it." I said with a smile.

"Do you have the papers drawn up like we discussed?" my dad asked.

"Yes, Mr. Brewer. We have everything the way you wanted it. Let me just say you are an amazing negotiator. I have never seen the owner agree to terms like this before." The salesman said impressed.

"Thank you. Jack, if you are sure let's get all of this paperwork filled out and get you to karate practice." He looked at me.

"Seriously, its mine?" I asked him not quite believing what I was hearing.

"As soon as we sign the papers, it is. And you can drive it to practice." My dad told me.

"Ok. Well let's get that paperwork done!" I shouted.

When all the paperwork was done, I sent a quick picture message to Kim.

**To Kim: (a picture of a silver 2012 Ferrari 458 convertible with red interior)**

**What do u think? Sexy, right? Cant w8 2 tak ride!**

**To Jack: Amazing! We can have fun n that;)**

The salesman pulled the car out of the showroom and gave me the keys. I jumped in and my dad took a couple of pics and sent them to my mom. Sitting in this car feels so good. I start it up and it purrs like a kitten. After a short drive, we were back in Seaford and heading to pick up the boys. We drove to the elementary school and picked the boys up. I showed them my car and they loved it. I buckled them into my dad's car and we took them to their activities. We started on the drive to the dojo. This car drives like a dream. I pull into the parking lot and Jerry and the guys come running out to see the car.

"Yo, Dude this is so swag, Yo!" Jerry is shouting. "Take me for a ride in this beast, Dude!"

"Sorry, Man! Kim gets the first ride." I tell him.

"Oh, come on, yo. She won't even know!" Jerry tried to convince me.

"No way, Man. I am not going to lie to Kim." I look at him with a scolding smile.

"This car is amazing, Jack! This is truly a 5 second car." Milton said.

"Thanks. I have always wanted a car like this." I told him.

"Well you have got to be the luckiest guy around." Eddie said.

"I couldn't have gotten it without my dad. Guys, I want you to meet my dad, Greg. He is the best." I motion toward my dad and the guys all come over to shake his hand.

Rudy comes running out, "Jack, what an awesome car! Take me for a ride please! Please! Please!"

"He is not giving anyone a ride until Kim gets one." Milton tells him with a teasing smile.

"Is this your dad, Jack?" Rudy asked.

"Hello. My name is Greg. You must be Rudy. I have heard a lot about you already. I can't wait to see you guys practice." My dad answered him.

We all go inside and start practice. I am trying to have a good time with my dad, but keep wondering how Kim is doing. I so badly want to just run to the hospital and be with her. I love my car, spending time with my dad, and karate, but nothing is like spending time with Kim. I wonder what she is up to.

**KIM'S POV**

Grace and I know that we don't have much time while Jack is gone. The doctor comes in and gives me a checkup. He gives me really good reports and even said that I could go out in a wheelchair. I was so excited.

"So how much longer will I have to be in the hospital?" I asked the doctor. "I have a lot to do. I have some job offers and I have to get the kids and me a place to live."

"Well, at least a few more days, but even after that you will have to come in for regular checkups because of how severe all of the work that we did was." He answers me.

"Another quick question. Is there a cosmetic surgeon that could look at my incisions and make sure that there will be minimal scarring? One of my jobs is modeling and I need to make sure that I will look my best." I told him.

"I can send Dr. Scherril in to see you. She is a wonderful cosmetic surgeon. I will see if I can get her to come by and see you this afternoon. If you keep doing as well as you are right now, we can get you out of here possibly as soon as mid week." He tells me and my smile grows.

Grace brought in a realtor magazine and we are looking at available properties. I found a couple of fabulous options. We called Milton's mom, Laura, and had her start on the paperwork for me to become an independent adult. Then we told her that we needed her to draw up the documentation for me to get full custody of the kids. She told us that she had some major work to do to make it all happen, but she was sure that she could work it out. I told her about my job offers. She wanted to look all of the agreements over for us and make sure to set up an account for my paychecks to be deposited into and direct withdrawal for rent or mortgage payments. She said she had already written up papers for us to get stuff for me and the kids out of Samantha's house. We needed to do that immediately because my dad had bought the furniture and things for us so we were entitled to it. She said she would call to arrange police escort for whoever went to get our things and could even do it as early as tonight. This is all really going to work out.

Grace had called a realtor and he came to the hospital and we did virtual tours of the properties I was interested in. It was only a few blocks away from Grace's and three doors down from Jack's house. It was a two level house right on the beach. There were 5 bedrooms, 3 full baths, and a half bath, a great room, and a fabulous kitchen. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. We did some quick figures and it would work for us. I had a good amount of money in my savings account so I went ahead and put down earnest money on it. I couldn't wait so I sent Jack a quick picture message of it to see what he thought. That's when I realized he had sent me a pic of his car. Holy crap, what an awesome car. I replied to him real quickly and then sent him my pics.

**To Jack: (Three pictures of a gorgeous modern beach house with a pool) **

**My new house**** Do u love it?**

**To Kim: What? A house – wow! I guess we can have fun n it 2! ;)**

I started mentally going over my list. Legal papers CHECK, Job CHECK, House CHECK, Furniture and Clothes Grace's parents and Milton's parents were going with moving crew and police now CHECK, Songs …, Band Name…, Getting out of hospital…All soon to come.

The nurse came in to help Grace give me a bath and get me into a wheelchair. It felt so good to get cleaned up and into some real sleepwear. They adjusted my bandages so that they were not as bulky and put me in a wheelchair. Grace grabbed one of my wigs and fitted it gently over my bandage. I looked in the mirror and it actually looked like my real hair. She pushed me out into the hallway and we went for a walk. It felt so good to get out of my room. The other girls walked with us and we talked all about our plans. We decided that we needed to come up with names so that we could vote on it and pick one. We knew the guys would be there soon, but we wanted to just have a bit more girl time so we walked on. As we went up the elevator, Brody jumped on with us. He had brought me some flowers, which was actually pretty nice for Brody. He took over pushing me for awhile so that Grace could have a break. I could tell that he was trying really hard to not be annoying so I tried to be nice to him. We made our way back to my room to order some dinner and to our surprise the guys were not back from practice yet.

"I can put you back in your bed, Kim, if you want?" Brody offered.

"No, it's ok. I really want to go see Jack's car when he gets here." I told him, but in true Brody fashion he just went ahead and picked me up and headed for my bed. "Brody, I said I wanted to wait…" I scolded him while my door opened and of course there was Jack.

**JACK'S POV**

After practice, I changed really quickly and when I grabbed my phone I saw a text from Kim. She bought a house. Who does that from a hospital bed?! Only Kim could accomplish that. It looked really nice. I couldn't wait to get back to her so I hurried out of the dojo and jumped in my car. I had my dad follow me to pick up the boys and Kassie. We buckled everyone in my dad's car and headed for the hospital. When we got there, I put Kyle on my shoulders and held Kassie and Keith in my arms. They wanted to see Kim as badly as I did. We ran in and went up the elevator. We got off on Kim's floor and I left the kids in the waiting room with my mom and dad while I went to make sure Kim was ready to see them. I walked into her room and there was Brody with Kim picked up carrying her toward the bed.

"What in the hell?" I said.

"Oh hey Jack. I was just helping Kim back to bed. She got pretty worn out on our walk around the hospital." Brody smirked at me.

"Jack, it is not like that at all." Kim said.

"Here let me lay you down and help you get comfortable, Kim. I had a lot of fun this afternoon. Where do you want me to put your flowers?" Brody asked her staring at me the whole time. I am going to kill this guy.

"Brody, stop it. I told you I wanted to go see Jack's car and to leave me in my wheelchair. You have been nice so far. Don't ruin it by being a jerk just to upset Jack!" Kim told him.

"You don't want to overdo. Let's get you laid down."Brody went to lay her down in the bed and halfway fell on top of her. I heard Kim cry out in pain and I crossed the room in 2 seconds. I pulled Brody off of her and he was smiling. "Sorry" he said. I pushed him back away from the bed and checked on Kim.

"Are you ok, Babe?" I asked her while gently trying to help her adjust in the bed.

"She's fine. I just tripped while laying her down." Brody smarted off. "No reason to overreact Jack."

"I am not talking to you, Brody. I am asking Kim." I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah. He just landed on my chest a little hard. I am fine. I really do want to go see your car." She smiled at me as much as she could.

"I know and we can do that in just a bit. The kids really want to see you and I think they are going to love what you and Grace have done with this room. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't think we were at the hospital. And I want to hear more about this house." I told her.

"Oh Jack it is so perfect. It is only 3 doors down from your house. We are neighbors." She winked at me and gave me that famous smile.

"Really. That will be nice. It looks amazing in the pics you sent. Are you sure about this though?" I asked her.

"Jack, I have to have a house for me and the kids. Go get them I want to show them some pictures. Besides Grace and I made places for them to sleep here tonight if they want to." She told me.

"Ok, beautiful! I will be right back." I told her while I helped her sit up a little bit more in the bed and covered her with her comforter.

I went out and got the kids who practically ran ahead of me to get to Kim. When they walked in her room, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Kimmy, this is the most beautifuw room I have ever seen. I wove your hair, too." Kassie shouted as she ran straight for Kim and jumped into the air. I barely made it in time to catch her before she landed on Kim.

"You have to be careful, remember? Kim is still healing." I reminded her as I sat her on the bed and helped the boys up, too.

"It is so good to see you guys. I missed you so much. I have big surprises for you." She told them.

"What?" they all three shouted.

"We have a new house. Look at these pictures." Kim said while showing them the pictures on her laptop. "What do you think?"

"What about all of my stuff, Kimmy? Will I never get to see my stuff again?" Kyle asked.

"Actually, Grace's parents and Milton's parents are getting all of our stuff right now with a moving crew. You will get your stuff, Ok?" she told him.

"What about Samantha and David?" Keith asked. "Are they moving too?"

"Nope, snugglebug. Just us. This is our house." She tried to reassure him.

"Will we have our own rooms?" Kyle asked.

"Yes we will all have our own rooms and there are even extra rooms if we have any friends that need to stay over." She went on. "It is right by Jack's house and right on the beach."

"Cool," Kyle responded.

"Also, if you guys want to you can stay here tonight. Grace made you a nice place to sleep right over there." She told them and their eyes lit up.

They all shouted, "Yes!"

"Ok well go with Grace and decide what you want for dinner. Jack is going to help me back into my wheelchair so I can go see his car." She smiled up at me.

They all jumped down and went with Grace to the waiting room to see what everyone was thinking for dinner. I picked Kim up gently and took her back over to the wheelchair and sat her down. Brody was glaring at me the entire time. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I love seeing her happy and she is so excited about this house and everything working out with the kids. I pulled back from kissing her and just stared into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I missed you while I was gone, but I did have a good time with my dad. Thank you for making me go." I leaned over and gave her another kiss.

"You are welcome. I missed you, too. Grace and I did get a lot done though. How was practice?" she asked me.

"It was good. We went over a lot of the basic techniques that the guys need to flow better on and I even worked on some more advanced ones with them to get them ready for the tournament." I told her while staying leaned over in front of her so that our conversation was private.

"Good. They really need you, Jack. Tomorrow you should focus on working with just one of them the whole practice so that you can help them each with the skills they need to master to move forward. Here I made a list of things we have been working on and what each of them struggles with. I really want to show the Black Dragons that we mean business at this tournament." She hands me a folded up piece of paper from her robe pocket.

"Oh and by the way, you look very nice in your new pajamas. The hair looks nice, too." I smile at her and she just shakes her head while rolling her eyes at me.

"Thanks. I definitely feel better in more normal clothes. I also talked the doctor into an early release. As long as everything comes back good tomorrow, he said I could go home Wednesday! Isn't that exciting? Just a day and a half more and then I can start my new life." She was so excited, but I didn't know what to say.

"How did you convince the doctor to do that?" I asked her full of concern.

"We just talked while he was checking on me this afternoon. He first said a week or so, but then I told him about my upcoming jobs and how much work I have to do to get the kids. He said he would see how my tests were tomorrow and we could talk early release with frequent visits. I thought you would be excited?" She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I am Kim. I just don't want you to rush it. I am gone for one afternoon and you have bought a house, hired an attorney, smooth talked a doctor, and are being carried around by Brody! How am I ever supposed to leave you alone, Baby? I need to be here to help you and definitely to protect you from continuing to be nice to that idiot." I laugh lightly and point toward Brody.

"He just got here before you did and went on a little bit of our walk with all of us girls. He was actually being pretty nice, but I should have known that would change when you got here! I can't believe he pretended to fall over when putting me on the bed just so he could feel me up! Guys are so ridiculous sometimes! I don't need you to protect me all of the time though, Hun. I do need you though." She smiled at me, but I honestly was stuck on the Brody feeling her up.

"He did what?" I asked with agitation in my voice.

"Jack, it was nothing. He is an idiot and a desperate one at that! Please don't blow this up into a big thing!" She looked at me with begging eyes.

"I am not going to blow it up; but if he ever comes near you again, I'm going to knock him out! He has to learn that he can't keep crossing these lines. You are my girlfriend and he needs to just back off! I really ha…." I start to say how much I hate Brody, but Kim put her hands around my neck and pulled me to her lips before I could finish. She held me there for a few minutes and I felt all of my anger melt away. She is really good at this. Kim is definitely like a drug to me. I love kissing her like this and I actually forget that we are not alone in the room until I hear Jerry say something about "get a room." We pull apart and she smiles at me.

"You have nothing to worry about with Brody. No one makes me feel like you do and he didn't like seeing us kiss, but I think he knows who owns my heart. I love you, Jack!" She said to me.

"I love you, too!" I told her while I kissed her on the forehead and stood up to push her wheelchair. "Now let's take you to see my car! I wouldn't let anyone ride in it because I told them all that the first ride was yours. Actually the second seat is yours because I can't think of anyone I would rather have with me than you." I smiled and pushed her chair forward and out the door.

We went down the elevator and out the front doors. I pushed her up to the car and opened the door so she could look inside. I then decided to pick her up gently and expertly sit her in the seat. I went around to the other side and climbed in.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I think you are spoiled rotten." She giggled. "This is an awesome car, Jack. The seat is so comfortable and who would have thought there was so much leg room in this car. I mean my cast fits and everything." She laughed. "I love it. Let's go for that ride."

I look at her like she is crazy. "And what about the things you are hooked up to, Lady?" With that she waved her hand at Grace who had a nurse with her and they came out to where we were sitting. The nurse temporarily unhooked Kim and told us to take a quick ride.

Kim smiled, "I have connections, Mr. Brewer. Not many things stop me from getting what I want."

"I see that. Ok. Let's go for that ride." I started the engine and Kim's eyes were wide with excitement.

We pulled out of the parking lot and took a quick drive around town. Kim asked me to put the top down so of course, I did. It was a great night for a ride. We drove around for a while and then I looked over at Kim and knew it was time to head back. She looked tired even though she would never admit it. I put my arm around her while I drove us back to the hospital. We pulled in and I parked. The nurse came over and smiled. She hooked Kim back up and I picked her up out of the car and put her back into the wheel chair. She was trying to hide how tired she was.

Brody was still here and had to come over and be his usual self. "Jack, you know they say guys who buy expensive sports cars are overcompensating for a lack of 'package'!" he laughed.

I started to say something, but Kim beat me to it. "Trust me, Brody! That is not the case with Jack! I can vouch for his 'package!' He just appreciates gorgeous things." She smiled so big and glared in Brody's direction.

I wanted to laugh, but instead I said, "Yes, I do. I like gorgeous things and so I have to have them for myself. My car just had to be worthy of my girlfriend. I couldn't drive her around in some average car when she is so above average herself. Catch you later, Brody. You better get home and get your homework done!" I smirked at him and pushed Kim back into the hospital while we both started laughing quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Everything seems to be working out. How will Kim's jobs go? Will they get all of their stuff from Samantha's house?**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying my story. I will post again as soon as I can. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**KIM'S POV**

We walk back into the hospital and everyone has already ordered dinner. I quickly look over my menu options and call my order in, too. I don't want to admit it, but I am worn out. I am so excited about everything that we accomplished today, but it has definitely taken its toll on me. When we get back to my room, there is a doctor there waiting to see me.

"I am so sorry that you had to wait on me. I have really been enjoying getting out of the room today." I told her.

"No problem. I just got here. I am Dr. Scherril and I came to look at your incisions." She told me.

My eyes lit up because this was the cosmetic surgeon who could help me make sure that I don't have horrible scars. "Thank you so much. I really need to make sure I look my best because I am starting to model soon." I explained.

"Well let's get you up here so that we can see what we need to do." She motioned for me to get on the bed.

Jack stepped up quickly and carried me to the bed and gently laid me down. "So just a question: Why are you so worried about scars, Kim?" Jack asked.

"Just need to make sure they aren't going to show up really badly while I am modeling. If I need any corrective surgery, I would like to do it now since I am already here." I answered him. "But basically, I just want to make sure that they are looking alright."

"Well let's take a look at them and see what we might need to do." The doctor told me.

I lifted my wig and she raised the bandage and looked at the incision. She took some notes on a chart and then replaced the bandage. She had me lay back and lifted up the abdominal bandage. Once again she took some notes and then replaced the bandage. She looked at my last major incision on my chest. When she replaced the bandage, she looked at me. "They all look really good. There are a few things we can do to help them heal smoother, but the one on your chest needs some attention. I know that there are some cuts that may need attention on your leg, but those will have to wait until your cast is removed." She explained. "Overall I really think we can take care of everything with minimal surgery. Now if there is anything else that you want worked on we can do that at the same time so you need to think about that and let me know. I can schedule your procedure to be done tomorrow so make your decisions and let me know."

"She won't need anything else done. She is perfect in every way." Jack answered her.

"Well, I don't know Jack. This is the time to fix any imperfections that you see in yourself. I know a few things I might improve upon on myself if I had the option." Grace said.

"I will think about it and tell the nurses tonight so that you know. Thank you so much for everything. I will see you tomorrow." I told her.

"No problem. I am glad that I can help." She said as she exited the room.

"Do you really need to have surgery at all? The incisions don't look that bad and there is nothing wrong with having a few light scars." Jack tried to convince me.

"I know, Jack. And trust me if it weren't for the modeling being so important to support the kids and I, I wouldn't be worried about the scars either. I just have to make sure that my modeling is successful so that I can keep it as a continual income for us. I mean I have to make sure that I am able to support the kids so that the court will give me full custody." I told him.

"Ok. I understand. I just don't like the idea of you having more surgery. Promise me you are not going to change anything else about yourself, though? You are perfect! I love you the way that you are." Jack told me.

"Thank you. I love you, too!" I took advantage of how close Jack was standing to me and pulled him to me and kissed him. "I promise I won't change anything else."

I looked him in the eyes and I was intoxicated by those chocolaty pools. I would do anything he wanted me to once I was lost in his eyes. He could really use this against me if he wanted to or knew how much power he held over me. I have to make sure that he never knows how strong his hold on me is.

"Good." He said and then kissed me again. This time he kissed me with more passion and I felt tingling all over my body.

"We will give you guys some alone time. We need to check in with my parents to see about all of your furniture and clothes any way." Grace said as she ushered everyone out of the room.

**JACK'S POV**

"Thank you very much, Grace. I need to spend some time convincing this girl of mine how gorgeous she is." I looked over at Kim with a smirk and winked.

She smiled that famous smile at me. I climbed onto the bed beside her and gently pulled her into my arms. I looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes and she leaned over to connect our lips. I felt electricity run through my entire body. I pulled her into the kiss more and closer to me. As our kiss continued, the passion behind it grew. Kim brushed her tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly granted her access to my mouth. We explored each other's mouths and I put my arms around her as gently as I could. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and moved her lips to my cheek and then my ear. As Kim nibbled on my ear, I kissed her neck. She was driving me insane. I want her to get better so I can show her how crazy she makes me. I want to be able to kiss her for as long and as hard as I want to without a nurse running in and telling us that we are setting off alarms. I also want her to be ok, though. I just want her so badly and need her so badly.

Our lips meet again and I could feel my heart accelerating. I knew that Kim's would be too so I tried to pull back slightly, but she tightened her grip on my hair and even pulled it slightly. As much as this excited me, I knew that I had to settle things down some or her nurse would be in here yelling at us this time. I don't know how she did it, but Kim managed to roll over carefully and position herself on top of me. She was holding herself up in a way that told me she was trying not to put too much pressure on her bandages or bad leg. However by doing this, her body was up against mine in a way too enjoyable of a way. I took my hands and tried to untangle her fingers from my hair. I got one hand out, but she quickly got it out of my grasp and wrapped it around my back right under my shirt. When I undid her second hand, she dug her nails slightly into my back which sent a whole new sensation racing through my body. I knew I had to be responsible and stop this before the nurse did and I was trying to figure out how to do that, but being this near to Kim made that really hard for me. I put both of my hands gently on her upper arms and slowly started to push her away from me. Before I knew what had happened, Kim had rolled off of the top of me and was huddled in a ball at the other side of the bed shaking and crying.

"Kim, Baby, what's wrong? What did I do? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just knew the nurse would be in soon to get onto us." I begged her to tell me what had happened; but when I touched her, she started shaking worse. "Baby, I'm here. Everything is ok. Please talk to me."

The nurse came in to the room quickly. "What happened? Is she ok? Her heart rate is skyrocketing." She asked.

"I don't know. We were kissing and she started shaking and crying." I told her.

"Oh." She said like she knew exactly what was wrong. "Kim, you are fine. You are in the hospital and it is Jack, no one else. You are completely safe." She kept saying over and over soothingly.

After the second time of hearing her say this to Kim, it hit me like a ton of bricks. She had a flashback to that night with that monster. Oh my God, I am such a jerk. How could I be that insensitive?

"Kim, It's just me, Baby! I am so sorry! I love you and you are safe! Shhhh…" I started telling her while I gently rubbed her back.

With both the nurse and I trying to calm her down, Kim finally started to settle. Her shaking ceased and her body started to relax slowly. She finally rolled over on her back and took a couple of deep breaths. She looked at the nurse with sadness in her eyes. She didn't say anything, but the nurse slowly bent down and gently hugged Kim. Kim cried into her shoulder and the nurse just held her there for a few minutes and smoothed her hair down.

"Oh, Kim. It is going to be ok. It is going to take time to move on; but with help and time, you will be able to. I did so I know that you can." The nurse smiled at Kim, who looked at her with questioning eyes. "Bad things happen to a lot of people, Kim. I want to help you through this like someone helped me through it 7 years ago. I would like to set you up with a counseling group that I am a part of. You can just try it and see what you think, ok?" Kim just nodded her head. "I am going to go out now so you two can talk. Are you ok?" She nodded again and then the nurse walked out quietly.

It took a minute, but Kim turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jack! I want to kiss you and be with you, but it is going to take some time for me. I thought I was ok; but when you touched both of my upper arms, it took me right back to that night. H..e..he grabbed me like that several times and…threw me. I am so sorry, Jack!" She fell into my chest crying.

I smoothed down her hair and hushed her. "Kim, I am the one who is sorry. I should have thought about that. I would never want to do anything to hurt you or scare you. I love you and I want to help you. I am so sorry."

She leaned back and looked up at me. I wiped her tears from her cheeks and rested my hand under her chin. We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes and then she said, "I love you, Jack!" She was calm now and I just leaned back against the pillow and she laid her head on my chest. "I love you, Kim!" I said as I gently kissed the top of her head. She started to doze off and Grace walked quietly into the room.

"I wanted to see if you guys were ready for bed. There are a couple of really excited munchkins out here." She told us.

"Yeah. I am getting pretty tired. Have you heard anything from your mom?" Kim said.

"They are still getting some of the last things. They had a few little snags, but took care of them and the movers are almost done loading everything." Grace answered as she turned to tell everyone to come on into the room.

Kassie, Keith, and Kyle were the first ones in. They all bolted straight for the bed and I picked them up and sat them by Kim. They all cuddled with her. They already had their PJs on and looked so adorable. Kim kissed them all and sang them a song. They started to fall asleep on her bed and I tried to get up to put them on their beds, but Kim stopped me.

"Just give me a few more minutes please! I miss them so much." She begged.

"Ok. Take all the time you need." I told her.

I turned on the TV and started flipping through channels as the guys came in and took their sleeping spots. We settled on watching "Jack Reacher" because the kids were falling asleep already and it was a pretty good guy flick. I looked back at Kim and the kids and all of their eyes were closed except for Kyle's. I started picking them up and putting them on their sleeping chairs. I picked Kyle up and he looked at me full of concern.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked him.

"Jack, is it hard to be the man of the house?" he asked me.

"Why do you want to know, little man?" I asked him.

"Your dad was telling us that when he is gone you are the man of the house and you take care of your mom and sister. I am 8 minutes older than Keith and now that we have our own house, I need to be the man of the house, right? I need to take care of Kimmy, Keith, and Kassie." He said so seriously.

"Kyle, you don't have to be the man of the house. You just need to focus on being a little kid and let us worry about everything else. I can take care of all of you." I told him.

"But you won't live with us, Jack. Your dad said that there has to be a man of the house there at all times in case anything happens." He replied.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that. Let me think about it and we can talk more tomorrow, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, Jack. Goodnight." He gave me a big hug and laid down on his bed.

I really hadn't thought about that, but now I will have to. I mean I will only be a few houses away, but I have to make sure that they all feel safe all of the time. I climb back into the bed beside Kim and kiss her forehead. I whisper I love you and wrap my arms around her while I watch the movie with the guys. My parents come in and let me know that they are leaving, but that they will be back in the morning to take the kids to school. I give them both a hug and then they go. I am going to have to talk to my dad about this more tomorrow so that we can figure out how to make sure they are safe.

Everyone is starting to doze off and Grace gets a call from her mom. She basically just wanted her to know that they had everything and were going to head home to get some sleep, but would be by tomorrow. The girls started falling to sleep and then it was just me and Jerry still up.

"Jerry, how are we going to make sure that they stay safe?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In their own house and everything?" I replied.

"Actually, I already talked to my parents and since there is an extra room there and my house is so over full, they said I could stay with Kim and the kids to help her out as much as she needed. I was going to talk to you guys about it tomorrow." He answered.

"Really…that's great." I said, but that didn't feel like enough to me. I wasn't sure what I thought the answer should be, but I knew that wasn't enough. I had to keep thinking about this and make sure that I found the right solution.

I started to doze off and so I flipped off the TV. I looked around the dark room at my family of friends and knew how lucky I was. When my eyes fell on each of the kids and then landed on Kim, I knew instantly why I wasn't satisfied with Jerry being the man of the house at Kim's, it was because I wanted to be the man of the house for her and the kids. I wanted to be the one to keep them safe and be there for them at all times. Now the only problem would be convincing my parents that this was necessary. But as I gazed at Kim, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was the only way I was going to be able to live. I had to be with Kim and the kids. I had to take care of them. I loved them because they were mine!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim is determined to make this work, but she is in for a fight she did not expect. Can Jack and the rest of their group help her through this?**

**I love hearing from you all. Thank you so much for all of your comments. I am really enjoying writing this. I plan to have this be more than 20 chapters so I hope you guys are ok with that. Let me know if I ever start to drag on too much. I put up a picture of the front of Kim's house today 8-20 and will change it to a different pic every few days so you can see what I am talking about with this gorgeous house and Jack's car, etc. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**JACK'S POV**

I went to sleep thinking about how I could take care of Kim and the kids and still make my parents happy, too. This was going to be a tall order even for me. Jerry woke up first with me and we talked some more about how we were going to handle everything.

"I am worried about the modeling and the singing, too. I mean, how much are all of the girls going to have to be gone? What will happen with the kids while Kim is gone on jobs? And is it really safe for them to go off without us?" I told him.

He looked at me with a worried expression. "I didn't even think about all of that, yo. I wish we could go with them when they do singing. I mean we could even make up their band if they would let us." He said.

"What do you mean make up their band?" I asked.

"Well, I play the drums and Milton plays the keyboard. We could help them out by playing music for them, but I don't know if they want us to. I mean I know that Kim can play the guitar and the keyboard, too, but you need more than that for a band." Jerry went on to explain.

"That's perfect. I can play guitar, too. We could be part of their band and that way we could make sure everything was ok." I didn't realize that while we were talking everyone had started to wake up.

"What if we don't want you guys in our band? I mean, I don't know how to play any instruments, but how do we know you are good enough to be our band?" Grace said with a giggle and Jerry tickled her in her side.

"I want to go, too. I could be a body guard or something." Eddie said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. I know how to play the bass guitar, but it would be fabulous to have all of you with us up on stage." Julie said while looking at Milton and smiling.

"It could be fun. We would just have to work everything out with school." Milton added.

"I have already been thinking of killer dance moves for all of us." Kelsey said.

"Well, then it sounds like we have a plan." I said happily. I hadn't noticed that Kim had opened her eyes while we were all talking.

"You know, it might be a good idea to ask the lead singer in the band if she agrees with all of these plans you are making, Sir." Kim smiled really big at me and then continued. "I mean, it would be nice to have you with us, but it would make it hard for all of our guy fans to deal with our boyfriends touring with us." She let out a small laugh and I lightly tightened my arms around her.

"I think that would be a good thing!" I told her. "They all need to know that you are NOT available."

"You are so cute when you are being ridiculous!" She smirked at me.

"Thanks." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before I started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"I better get the kids up to get ready and eat some breakfast." I answered her. "My mom will be here in a while to take them to school."

"I can help if you will just help me into my wheelchair." She smiled at me and I picked her up gently and put her in her chair. "Thank you."

She wheeled herself over to where the kids were sleeping. She woke Keith up first. He smiled so big when he saw who was talking to him. "Kimmy, I have missed you waking me up so much. You are the best at it! I love you soooo much, Kimmy!" he told her.

"I love you soooo much, snugglebug! I have missed waking you up and making you breakfast, too. You guys are my kids and I want to be the one to take care of you." She leaned over and hugged him. "Now Grace is going to take you over to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for school and I am going to order you some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, Kimmy." He answered.

She then leaned over and picked Kassie up. I could see a slight strain in her face as she lifted the little girl up, but she tried to hide it quickly. "Hey, peanut. It is time to wake up and get ready for school."

"Kimmy, I wove you sooo much! I need you to wake me up aww the time." Kassie told her.

"I know, baby. That is the plan, but right now I need you to go over to Grace and she will help you get cleaned up for school while I order you some breakfast." She kissed Kassie on the head and sent her over to Grace and Julie.

She then turned to Kyle and lightly shook him. "What? I don't want to get up yet, Kimmy!" He shouted. Then he sat straight up with a look of fear and panic on his face. "I'm so sorry, Kimmy!" Kyle whispered, but he never opened his eyes. "I didn't mean to be so loud. Did I wake him up? Oh no, Kimmy, is he going to hurt you again?" Kyle cried quietly with his eyes partially closed.

Kim's eyes filled with tears as she tried to soothe Kyle and wake him up so that he knew everything was fine. I walked over to where they were and picked Kyle up. I started rubbing his back and trying to get him to really wake up, but he was crying and wouldn't listen to me. At this point, Kim has tears running down her face in a constant stream and is starting to shake. Julie and Kelsey continue to work on the other two kids while Grace runs over to Kim and starts hugging her.

"Kim, it's ok. He is just having a nightmare. Jack's got him. He is fine, honey." Grace said trying to calm her down.

"It's not ok, Grace. This…is…my…fault. They weren't supposed to know, but they did and I kept them there. I...am…a…horrible…person! I couldn't even keep them safe from all of this." Kim continued crying.

"Kyle, wake up, buddy. It is just a nightmare. You are all safe. Kim is safe. You just need to wake up, buddy." I kept telling him over and over.

"Give him here, Jack. I can hold him." I bent down beside Kim, but held Kyle myself because he was kicking some and I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. "Kyle, sweetie. Wake up. We are not at home. Everything is fine. I am fine. We are all safe. I love you." Kim cooed at him over and over and over while tears ran down her face.

Kyle finally opened his eyes and threw his arms around Kim's neck. I tried to support his weight so that he wasn't hurting her. Kyle clung to Kim and she put her arms around him and rubbed his back. He cried into her neck and she cried with him.

"Kyle, I am so sorry. I should have gotten you guys out of there sooner. You don't have to be scared anymore. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise!" Kim told him.

"Kimmy, it's not me I am worried about. It's you! He hurt you so bad all the time and you still took care of us. You stayed and protected us. I should have been the man of the house and kept you safe, but I didn't. I am so sorry, Kimmy. I love you and I didn't save you." Kyle cried and looked Kim in the eyes while he spoke. "What if I can't keep you all safe at our new house either? I have to keep you all safe. It's my job."

This is a 5 year old little boy who feels bad because he couldn't protect Kim. He wants to be the man of the house and is afraid that he can't handle it. I have to help them. I have to tell him that he doesn't have to be the man of the house that he can just be a kid. That's what he is supposed to be. He has already had to deal with too much. But before I can say anything to him, Kim tries to convince him that it is all fine.

"Kyle, listen to me. You do not have to be the man of the house. I am the oldest. It is my job to take care of all of you! It is not your fault that I got hurt. David was a very mean man and we won't ever be hurt by him again. We are going to move into our new house and I am going to take care of all of you. Your only job is to be a kid and have fun. I love you and I want you to be able to enjoy your childhood. Please understand that I couldn't even stop David so I would never expect you to be able to." She tried to explain to him.

"But what if he tries to get you at our new house, Kimmy? How will we keep ourselves safe?" Kyle responded.

"Kyle, it is a really safe neighborhood and Jack will be just a few houses down so he can help us, too." Kim told him. "I WILL keep us safe. I promise."

"You won't be alone and I won't be a few doors down. I will be staying there with you, guys, if you want me?" I told her and Kyle. Kim's eyes were huge and Kyle just smiled while looking relieved.

"What?" she asked me. "Of course, I would love to have you there with us, but your parents…I don't want to make anyone mad." Kim looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry about that. I was going to talk to them today. They will understand and from what I hear you have extra rooms, anyway. I love you and these kids and I don't want them to miss anymore childhood worry." I said looking Kim in the eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. Then I looked at Kyle and said, "I will keep you all safe. Do you think you can relax now?"

He smiled so big and finally released his arms from Kim's neck and wrapped them around mine. He gave me a tight bear hug and then nodded his head. "Yes, Jack. If you are there, I won't worry. You saved Kimmy for us already. I know you can keep us all safe. Thank you, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too, buddy. Now let's get you ready for school, ok?" I told him while I plopped him down on the floor and he ran over to get ready.

"Jack, are you sure about this? They are my responsibility. You don't have to do this." Kim told me.

"I know I don't have to. I want to, Kim. Jerry and I just talked about this last night. We are all going to help you." I tried to explain to her.

"Yo, I was planning on staying with you, too, yo. I wanted to help you out. I had already talked to my parents and they were cool with it, yo." Jerry shouted.

"Really, you guys. I can do this. You don't have to change your entire lives for us." Kim tried to convince us.

"We aren't, Kim. You are my life and I am supposed to be with you and help you with the kids." I put my hand under her chin and leaned over and kissed her lips. "You better go call for breakfast so that they are not late."

**KIM'S POV**

I wheeled over to the phone and ordered enough breakfast for everyone. I looked over and saw the kids all dressed for school. They all looked pretty happy except for Kyle. I motioned for him to come over to me and helped him climb up into my lap.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" I asked him while looking at his sad little face.

"I know that I am supposed to go to school today, but I really want to be with you today. Can I stay here today, Kimmy? Please!" Kyle begged me.

"Listen, we have to have a really good attendance record if we want to be able to live on our own. So you really need to go to school today. But, if you go today, I will see if I can work it out to get you out early tomorrow so that you can move into our new house. What do you think?" I tried to negotiate with him.

"Ok. I guess. I am just really worried about you." He answered back.

"I will make sure she is ok, little man. I promise. I won't leave her side today except for practice and picking you guys up. Will that work?" Jack looked at him and held out his fist for Kyle to pound it.

"Ok, Jack." Kyle responded and pounded his little fist against Jack's.

Our breakfast came in and everyone was finally ready for school. We all sat down and ate together. Jack's mom and dad came in and I felt so guilty about Jack feeling like he has to take care of us that I could barely look at them. I finished getting the kids ready and saw that Denise had packed them lunches and brought them with her.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you helping us out so much." I told her.

"No problem. I love doing it. Little kid lunches are so much more fun to pack than big kid ones." She smiled at me. "It will be really nice to have you guys as a neighbor, Kim. I will help out with the kids whenever you need me, too. You have really done a great job with them. They are sweethearts. Jack can even help you out because we will be so close."

Now I felt like a total jerk, I just smiled at her and gave the kids hugs goodbye. I told Kyle not to say anything about Jack because he needs to talk to his parents first. He nodded his head saying he understood. They all headed out and then our group of friends left, too. Milton stuck around only long enough to show us how to communicate with the class when we wanted to. I called the nurse in to help me change clothes and clean up a bit myself. Once I felt more human again, I looked around at my beautiful room and was thrilled that I would hopefully be heading out tonight or tomorrow.

Dr. Scherril came in and asked if I was ready to go get to work. I nodded my head and looked back at Jack.

"Do you care to cover for me in the first few classes?" I asked.

"Of course. I can do that. I love you." He kissed me on the lips and turned to the doctor. "Nothing dangerous right, doctor."

"Absolutely not. This stuff is routine and simple, unless you rethought any of those other options I sent you." She smiled at me.

"No she is perfect, but thanks for offering doctor." Jack said quickly.

"Ok then let's go." The doctor motioned for the nurse who moved behind me and wheeled me out of the room.

If all goes well, I will be doing a photo shoot by the end of the week. I close my eyes and relax while they help me onto a stretcher and remove my bandages. After about a few hours, I wake up and am back in my room with Jack sitting beside me holding my hand.

"Hi, beautiful. I missed you. How are you feeling?" Jack asked while kissing my hand.

"Fine. I actually just felt like I took a nice nap. Did everything go ok?" I asked him.

"Dr. Scherril said that everything went better than planned. She felt that you would look exactly like you did before everything." Jack answered. "She said she would be back by to check on you later."

"Great. Now I just have to get them to let me out of here so I can get the house set up." I said excitedly.

"You said you wouldn't rush. You promised me." Jack gave me that look with his puppy dog eyes.

"Actually, Jack. She is not rushing or pushing too hard. We looked over all of your test results and have come up with a good treatment plan that we feel will work even if you leave the hospital. You will have to come here on all of these scheduled dates and times for appointments so that we can make sure we are not missing anything. Once you are fully cleared from Dr. Scherril, we decided you could even go today." The doctor explained.

"Seriously! Oh my God that is the best news! I will not miss a single appointment. I have so much to do. I need to get the house ready so that the kids and I can stay there tonight. Thank you so much doctor." I shouted excitedly.

"You are a very lucky young lady, Kim! You are very strong and healthy and that is what saved you. You need to make sure that you keep coming for every appointment even if you are feeling better, but you should make a full recovery." He told me.

"Thank you, doctor." Jack said while shaking the doctor's hand. "You really saved us all by helping Kim. We couldn't have gone on without her."

"No problem. I am going to go finish up all of your paperwork. We will be back in a little bit." He said as he exited the room.

"So I guess we need to get your stuff packed up," Denise said from the door. She entered while the doctor was explaining everything. "I will start putting everything into boxes if you want me to."

"I can help, too." Greg said as he grabbed some boxes from the closet.

They are so wonderful. "Thank you both so much." I told them with a smile.

Laura walked in with a stack of paperwork and smiled at me. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes. They said I can go home. That is if I have a home to go to?" I asked.

"Well, the realtor said all of your paperwork went through perfectly and they took your offer so you have a home and once you sign these papers, you are legally independent." She sat the stack in front of me and showed me where to sign. "Then, once you sign these with Gwen, who is right behind me, you will have temporary custody of the kids. You will have a home inspection in a few weeks and then we will go to court for full permanent custody and you will no longer be their sister, Kim. You will be their mom! If that is what you still want?"

"Of course, that is what I want. Thank you so much, Laura. I will pay you back for all of this work that you have done for us. I am ready for a fight, I want them to mine and safe." I answered her.

"Kim, darling, don't you know that you don't owe me anything. We do probono work all of the time and this was a pleasure to do for you and the kids. You are part of my family, Kim. We all feel that way. You brought my little Milton out of his shell and got him to go to that dojo and make real friends. Even though you have always been so popular and you didn't have to, you made Milton a priority to you. You are such a special young lady and you didn't deserve any of this. So it is my pleasure to help you. We love you." Laura told me and gave me a big hug.

A tear ran down my cheek, which seems to be happening to me a lot lately. "Thank you, Laura. Milton is easy to love and once I knew him, I knew I had to keep him in my life. It's the same thing with all of the guys. I love them all! They are my family and I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have them in my life. They all saved me. Milton is the one who got my heart beating again. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and I wouldn't have my kids if it wasn't for you. Thank you doesn't even come close to what I owe you!" I hug her back and we both smile.

Gwen comes up to where we are. "Can I get in on this?" She smiles and gives me a big hug, too. "I am so proud of you, Kim! The way you have taken care of the kids all this time is fabulous. You are going to be a great mom and I am going to help you every step of the way. I am only signing everything as a helper and overseer until you are eighteen."

"Thank you. Do you think we get into the house today?" I ask them with excitement in my voice.

"Actually, the designer that you and Grace found is already there. He has the designs of what you wanted everything to look like and is working on it. I loved what you girls picked out for the rooms. It is going to be amazing. I can't wait to see it. We can go over as soon as you are cleared to go. The movers took all of your furniture over there and are putting it where he tells them. He also said he was going to pick up whatever was needed to finish things so it should be ready to live in tonight. We just need to go get some groceries." Gwen was almost as excited as I was.

"Wait a minute. You have designed all of the rooms already, even the extra bedroom?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I picked everything out online the other day with Grace. I told you that I have got this. Trust me you will love it." I tried to reassure him. I knew he was wondering if I was decorating a room for him. I guess he will just have to wait and see.

"Well let's get all of this packed up and we can go ahead and take it over to your house for the designer to use." Denise chimed in. "I can't wait to see it all now."

"Me, too. I picked it all out, but to see it put together is really exciting." I agreed with her.

**JACK'S POV**

I start helping to pack stuff up, but can't stop thinking about the fact that Kim has already designed the entire house. I mean, I know I just told her that I wanted to live there, but I would like to decorate my own room or at least be a part of it. Maybe she doesn't want me there. I keep packing, but am very distracted. My mom notices and comes over to talk to me. I don't know what to say to her, but I know that I have to talk to her and my dad about my plans.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? I know something is up so you might as well tell me." She said to me.

"Nothing, really. I am just worried that she is rushing it too much." I tried to sound convincing, but she stared at me waiting for me to go on. "Mom, I just can't talk about it right now. I need to talk to you and Dad."

"Jack, I think I know what is going on here." She starts and my dad walks over to see what we are discussing. "You don't want to be away from Kim, right?"

"Yes, you are right. I know that you guys are not going to like this and I would never want to upset you, but they need me to stay at the house with them. Before you got here this morning, Kyle had a breakdown. He cried because he thought that he should have been able to protect Kim. He continued to cry because he thought he had to be the man of the house; like you told him, Dad. He was scared that David would come and hurt them at their new house. I told him that he didn't have to be the man of the house because I was going to be." I stopped and just looked at my parents who just stood there waiting for me to go on. "I don't want to make you mad, but I want to take care of them. Jerry and I would like to stay there with Kim and the kids to help her. What do you think?" I waited for them to say anything.

My dad was the first to speak and luckily we were on the other side of the room so no one else could hear us. "Well, I can see your point, son. I did not mean to upset Kyle with my stories. I was just talking about when I leave and how you take care of your mom and sister. I know that you love this girl, but you are still just a kid, Jack. You live with us. We just got you a car and your birthday is coming up. Son, you don't know what it is like to be on your own and we don't want you to yet. Like I said, I know you love her, but she has been through a lot and have you thought about how much she and the kids would be affected when you guys breakup someday."

I was doing ok until he said that. "Dad, we are not going to breakup and even if we did, I would still be there for her and the kids. I love them all."

"Ok, I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry, son. I just don't want you to rush and grow up too fast. You need to be able to be a kid and have fun." He started to go on, but my mom interrupted him.

"Alright, guys. That's enough. Listen, why don't we come up with a compromise. You need to stop talking to our son like he is a child. He is a man and his birthday is this weekend." She looked at my dad while she said all of this and then she turned to me. "Jack, I know that Kim and the kids need you. I understand that you want to be with her. I actually thought that you would probably stay there for awhile why Kim recuperates to help her. Once things settle down, I thought you would be able to be home again. Jack, I love you and I want you to be happy. I know that you need to make sure that Kim and the kids are ok, but we are three houses away. I am not asking you to not stay there, but I am asking you to spend some more time at home. I don't want to lose you yet, Jack. Just think about it and we can all talk about it later tonight, ok?" She pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug.

"Ok, Mom. We can talk more later." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at my dad.

"Alright, Denise. You are right, like always. I didn't mean to upset you, son. I love you all so much and I just feel like I miss out on a lot with being gone all the time. We will revisit this and make the decision based on a day by day basis." He told us both.

The doctors came in together and went right over to Kim who was working on folding up her bedding. "Kim, we have gone over everything together and decided to release you. These are your instructions and appointments for the next two weeks. We will give you more every time you come in and if you miss one appointment or anything changes, you will be admitted again immediately." He told her as he handed her a packet of papers.

"And now it is my turn. I got all of your incisions cleaned up and in good shape so you need to keep them that way. These are prescriptions for medications that you need to get on your way home. Here are all of your instructions and I want to see you at each of my appointments, too. You have to take it easy even at your physical therapy appointments. If you rip any of your incisions, it will make proper healing that much harder. As long as you do everything you are told, you will be fine and modeling perfectly." She handed Kim another stack of paperwork and then they both turned to leave after telling Kim they would see her soon and she thanked them.

"Let's go." Gwen shouted out. "We have a lot to do. Jack, you have to go get the boys and then get to practice. And we can go check on the progress at the house and then make a grocery list for you. Grace and the girls are meeting us at the house in a few. Let's get your stuff loaded in our vehicles so that we can jet."

"Ok. Sounds good to me. I can't wait to see the house." Kim told her.

"Here, Jack, take our car and get going before you are late. We will take your car home and help out at Kim's until you all get there." My mom said to me.

"Sure." I walked over to Kim and kissed her on the lips. "I will see you in a bit, ok?"

"Yes, sir. Have a good time at practice! I expect to hear all about how many new things everyone has learned when I see you later."

"Yeah, yeah! Do you want me to pick up some Chinese for dinner on the way home? I know how badly you have been wanting it. We could celebrate and get it, if you want?" I asked her.

"That sounds great, Jack! I would love some Chinese." She pulled on my hand and gave me a hug and a quick kiss. "Have fun please! I love you."

"I love you, too! I be there before you know it." I turned to exit the room and my dad walked over by me.

"Can I come with you again? I loved watching you practice." He asked me.

"Sure, Dad. Let's get going." And we walked out of the room.

When we got into the car, I knew that we were going to have to talk more so I braced myself for what was coming. "Jack, I meant what I said I am sorry that I upset you in any way. It's just that I remember what high school love is like. I remember all of the emotions and sensations. I don't think it is a good idea for you and Kim to be under the same roof and have to try to control all of these feelings. I just don't want anything to happen that either of you would regret. I don't want you to grow up faster than you already are."

"Dad, we just had this talk the other day. I am not going to make any stupid decisions and I would never rush Kim into anything. I want to be there to help her and yes to be with her, but that doesn't have to mean sex, Dad. I mean I am not going to lie. I want to make love to Kim, but that is not why I want to move in with her. I want to keep her safe and I don't want the kids to have to worry anymore. I just want to be there for all of them and maybe I could do that from our house; but at least for right now, I need to be in their house with them. Can you understand that?" I looked at him and waited for his response.

"Yes, I can." He answered as we pulled up to the elementary school.

I ran in and got the boys. They both immediately wanted to know how Kim was doing and I gave them the good news.

"Well, you are all going to be sleeping in your new house tonight together!" I told them with a huge smile on my face.

"Really? She gets to go home with us, Jack?" Keith asked and I nodded my head.

"Wait! You said that 'you are all going to sleep in your new house' so you are not going to be there with us?" Kyle asked concerned.

"Don't be silly. I told you I was going to be there. Actually I think the whole gang may sleep there tonight. And I am not going anywhere." I promised him.

"Good. Thank you, Jack! I don't think we would be ok without you." Kyle said while climbing into the car. "I really want Kimmy to be safe."

"I know, buddy. I know." I just smiled at him and then caught my dad listening in out of the corner of my eye.

"Jack, did the doctors say that Kimmy is all better now? I mean can she take care of us or are we going to have to go back to Samantha?" Keith asked with a little shaky voice.

"Kim is doing great. She still needs to heal and go to appointments, but she is fine and really excited about getting the house ready for all of us. She has taken care of everything. You don't have to worry about going anywhere, ok?" I answered him.

"Ok, Jack." Keith replied.

"Keith, we don't have to worry about anything anymore. Jack and Kimmy are going to take good care of us from now on. They love us and they won't let anyone hurt any of us ever again." Kyle told his brother.

"That's great. We haven't had anyone but Kimmy taking care of us. It will be great to have a guy to do stuff with." Keith added.

"Ok. We are at soccer. Let's get you inside, Kyle." I got him inside and rushed Keith to the library.

My dad and I headed to the dojo and that's when he looked at me and finally said something. "Jack, they do need you, I know that. I'm your dad and it is my job to worry about you so can we just take this slowly for me and your mom, please? This is a BIG responsibility you are taking on, son! They are really attached to you already and they will only become more attached every day. Just think about it, ok?"

"I have been, Dad. I will keep thinking about it though. I love her, Dad, and I want to be with her for the rest of our lives. I love them, too. And I actually love that they need me. You raised me to help people and they need my help; but it is more than just that, I need them, too." I told him.

"I am starting to understand better. I love you, kid. Let's get into the dojo so that you can get home to your family after practice." He told me and smiled.

We went into the dojo and I had a great practice. It felt like everything was falling into place. I couldn't wait to pick up the kids and take them home. I just hope Kim didn't decorate all of the rooms too girly for me to live in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kim is determined to make this work, but she is in for a fight she did not expect. Wait to see what happens in the next few chapters. Can Jack and the rest of their group help her through this?**

**I love hearing from you all. Thank you so much for all of your comments. I am really enjoying writing this. I plan to have this be more than 20 chapters so I hope you guys are ok with that. Let me know if I ever start to drag on too much. I put up a picture of the front of Kim's house today 8-20 and will change it to a different pic every few days so you can see what I am talking about with this gorgeous house and Jack's car, etc. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. I do not own Jonathon Adler. I do not own Victoria secret.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**KIM'S POV**

We went to the house and when we pulled up, I fell in love with it all over again. Grace came around the car with my wheelchair and helped me into it. She pushed me up to the front door and Jonathon Adler met us there.

"Kim, it is so fabulous to see you. We have been working like crazy to get everything ready for you guys. I just loved all of the ideas you came up with. I, of course, had to put my own spin on them, but would you like the grand tour or are we waiting for everyone to get here." Jonathon asked.

"I would love to see it, but I don't think I am going to be able to get up and down the stairs without being carried so I probably better wait for Jack to get here. Thank you so much for coming and doing this. You are my hero." I told him while giving him a hug.

We went into the foyer and my heart skipped a beat while I looked at my house. It was a beautiful modern beach house with a very open concept to let light in. I love the sun and this house is perfect for me. The stairs that went up to the main living area were on the left side of the foyer. There were gorgeous decorations everywhere. To the right, there was a sitting room with a huge sectional sofa, which opened up to the in ground pool that was right outside. In the center, there was a beautiful open courtyard. The next room was a guest room that opened onto the deck with the pool. Jonathon had decorated it exactly the way the Grace had hoped. It looked like a beach oasis. It was very simple with clean lines and neutral colors. Grace loved it.

Grace pushed me out onto the deck. We looked at the pool and all of the great places to sit and relax. This house is so beautiful and perfect for my family. Then I look up and see our view. It is amazing. We have a nice yard and then can walk right onto the beach and into the ocean. While we are enjoying the view, I hear a whole bunch of oohs and aahs from behind me and we turn around to see the guys and the kids with huge eyes.

"Hi, guys. What do you think?" I asked them.

"This is amazing!" Jack answered.

Kassie was squirming in his arms so he put her down and she ran over to me. "Kimmy, I wove you."

"I love you, too. Welcome home, peanut!" I told her.

"This is our house? Reawy?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. This is our house. Would you like to see the rest of the house?" I asked her and then I looked at everyone else.

"Yes!" They all shouted together.

"Ok. Well I will need a lift, if someone wouldn't mind?" I smiled at Jack and he came over to pick me up.

"I guess it is a good that I cleaned up after practice!" he said while he lifted me from my seat.

"We have to finish this floor first. You didn't have to pick me up yet." I told him.

"I wanted to." He said and then kissed me.

Jonathon led us around the house and talked about each room. After the guest room, there was a full bathroom. It had a tub, shower, double sinks, and lots of storage. It was neutral colors with huge frosted windows and fit mine and Grace's personalities so well. The next bedroom was another guest room that Grace loved even more than the first. All clean lines just like the first and neutral colors. It was a perfect beach house bedroom. It opened up to the deck as well to a large outdoor sunken sitting area.

We walked back to the foyer area and under the stairs there was a hallway. We walked back there and the first room was a dark grayish blue with a simple grey framed bed with black bedding. There was a black futon and some basic decorations. The door in the corner entered in to a small recording studio. It had a keyboard, drums, guitars, mics, and all of the equipment needed to record.

"Wooohoooo!"Jerry said running into the room like a little kid.

"Glad you like it, Jer. I was hoping you would." I told him.

"Yo, this is off the chain!" Jerry shouted.

"So you are happy with it then?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Jerry smiled.

The next room was another full bathroom. The third room was for Kyle. It was the perfect sports room for my little fanatic. It had a football field carpet, lockers for his clothes, a really cool sports mural was on the wall behind his bed. As soon as the door was opened, Kyle ran in and started running around the room.

"This is my room?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"I love it even more than my old one. You are the best, Kimmy. Thank you." He ran over and pulled on Jack's leg so that he would lower me down to Kyle's level. He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

"I am glad you are happy, buddy. I think you will like the other rooms, too. Do you want to stay in here or finish the tour with us?" I asked him.

"I will look around with all of you first." He answered.

We went to the next room and when the door opened, I just watched Jack's face for his reaction. The room was a dark grey color on two walls, light grey on one and windows for the other. When you walked into the door, you saw the windows in front of you; but on the wall on your left, there were five guitars hanging on a rack. Four of them were gorgeous electric guitars and the fifth was a really nice string guitar. Jack's face froze and his eyes almost bulged out. The room was decorated in all black, grey, and white. There was an attached bathroom that was dark grey with light grey horizontal lines. There was a really nice walk in glass shower and bathtub. Jack never said anything. He just looked around and stayed really quiet. Everyone walked out in the hallway and started up the stairs. Jack and I were at the back of the line for exiting the room.

I looked up at him and had to ask, "Do you not like it?"

"I love it. Every room here so far is amazing. You did a great job picking stuff out." He answered me.

"Jack, it's your room. I want you to love it. I thought it would be perfect for you, but if it's not we can do something different." I was concerned now that he didn't like it enough.

"Kim, I didn't realize how well you got me already. I was worried that you hadn't decorated a room for me because you weren't sure you wanted me here." Jack told me while staring deep into my eyes.

"Jack, I love you! I had to make sure the house had enough rooms for you to have one. I knew how I wanted to decorate it the moment I thought about you. I even hand picked out each of these guitars online for you. I just didn't want to pressure you into this. I don't want to take you away from your family. I knew you played the guitar and I was hoping you would help me by being in the band. Besides, I don't want to go anywhere or do anything without you. I need you, Jack, but I don't want to feel like I am forcing you to take care of us." I told him and he looked at me with those intoxicating eyes. He reached out for the door and closed and locked it. He walked over to the bed and laid me down gently. He pulled out his phone and texted someone.

**To Grace:**

**Kim and I need 2 talk. Will be up n a min.**

**To Jack:**

**K **

"Kim, I love this room and I love you! I need to be with you, too! You are not forcing me to do anything." He climbed onto the bed and laid down beside me. He brushed my hair back from my face. "I want to be with you all of the time. I was worried you wouldn't want me to be in the band and travel with you. It seems like we need to stop worrying about how the other one feels and start just talking about it. I am not going anywhere without you and the kids. I love you and can't live without you." He leaned over me and starting kissing me.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist gently. He held me so perfectly. He was so gentle with every touch. I could feel my heart racing. I brushed my tongue against Jack's lips and he opened his mouth. We kissed and explored each other's mouths. I moved my hands from his neck to his back under his shirt. I loved having Jack this close to me. We continued like this for about 10 minutes or so and then Jack pulled back and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him staring back at him and smiling.

**JACK'S POV**

I looked deep into her eyes and then ran my eyes over the rest of her. She is so beautiful and I don't even think she realizes it.

"You are beautiful!" I told her.

"Thank you." She replied with that famous smile.

"I love my room. I'd love it even more if it was our room. We better get upstairs and see the rest of this amazing house of ours." I got up off of the bed and picked Kim up.

We head out the door and up the stairs. We find everyone in the great room. On the left side was the kitchen which had a huge island with the sink, a cutting board, and bar stools. It had a great stove and fridge and everything was neutral and stainless steel. There was a fireplace next to the kitchen that took you right to the dining room table. The view from this room had to be the best in the house. You could see the beach and ocean for miles. If you stepped out on the upper deck from the dining room, there was a huge stainless steel grill. On the right side of the great room was the family room with a flat screen TV on the wall and a half bathroom at the far end of the room. The whole space was done in neutrals and looked perfect in this beach house. Outside on the deck was a grouping of chairs for relaxing as well.

We turned back to the kitchen and walked down the hallway. On the left were three doors, one opened to an adorable room made for a princess. It was bright pink and lime green with flowers and butterflies on the walls. Kassie ran into the room and started twirling around.

"This is perfect, Kimmy! I wove it!" Kassie said while spinning around.

"I am glad that you like it. There are two beds and two desks so that you can have your friend over." Kim told her.

"Reawy! I can have someone spend the night?" Kassie asked squealing.

"Yes, on the weekends you can have a friend spend the night now." Kim answered.

"This is the best, Kimmy! I never had peopwe over before. I wove it!" Kassie said as she came over to give Kim a hug.

"Keith your room is next. Let's go see it." She told him.

We walked into a neutral colored room with cool shelves on the wall and great lighting coming in from the windows. There was some of his artwork hanging on the walls and an art easel by one of the windows. Keith's eyes were huge and he looked so excited.

"I love it, Kimmy!" He ran over to her and I bent down again so that he could hug her.

"I left this pretty basic so that you can create as much art as you want to decorate it more. I hope you like it, snugglebug." Kim said to him.

Each of the kid's rooms had a trundle bed so that they could have friends over and desks with computers. Kim tried to make sure they had everything that they needed. I could tell that she was trying to make up for everything that she felt they had missed. The next room was a nice full bathroom done in more neutral colors with huge windows. We walked to the door on the right and Jonathon walked up to Kim.

"This is your Master Suite, Kim. I hope that you love it. I tried to make it exactly what you wanted and a real place for you to relax and recuperate." Jonathon opens the double doors to a beautiful room with white carpet and windows for walls. The king size bed is all white except for a few colorful throw pillows. It has a canopy with white sheers hanging down. The entire room is white with black frames on the windows and bed. Two black chairs sit in the corner of the room overlooking the view. It has a private balcony and I was wrong earlier because this room has the best view in the entire house. There is a private full sized bathroom with the same floor to ceiling windows with black frames. It has a huge whirlpool tub, a double headed glass shower and double sinks. This is an oasis room.

"I love it, Jonathon. It is breathtaking! You outdid yourself. Thank you so much." Kim said as I sat her down on the bed.

"Well, my work here is done. I told you I could get you more rooms and bathrooms added without any issues. We only had to rearrange some things and use a small part of the garage. I need to get going, but if you ever need anything you let me know." He kissed Kim on the cheek and headed out of the house.

Everyone left the room and I walked over to where Kim was. "So your room is all the way up here and mine is downstairs. I don't think that is going to work." I flashed my smirk at her.

"Oh really! Why not?" She asked.

"Well, you can't walk so you probably need to stay with me. At least for now, that would be the best thing." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't think that this room should just be here empty. Do you?" she smirked back at me.

"Fine. We can take turns. Your room one night and mine the next. I do love the view up here." I said smiling.

"Yes the beach and ocean look amazing from up here." Kim replied.

"Not that view, I am talking about you lying on this bed. I love you, Kim. I don't think I am ever going to be able to say that enough to you!" I told her.

"Well if you love me so much, where is my Chinese?" she said with a giggle.

"We decided to just order it so that we could see the house and it would still be hot when it got here." I told her.

We heard some commotion and I picked Kim up and carried her out to the great room. All of the parents were here now and people were sitting everywhere. It is really good that there are so many seats in this place.

"Chinese is here, yo!" Jerry announced.

"We got groceries, too." Gwen added.

"Thank you very much for everything." Kim told them.

**KIM'S POV**

Eddie carried my wheelchair up the stairs and Jack sat me gently down in it. The kids were running around looking at everything in the house again and dragging the parents through it with them. Grace grabbed plates and silverware. Everyone loaded up their plates and sat down. Grace, Jack, and I got plates for the kids and sat them at the bar. We all ate and visited. This house is perfect for big gatherings like this. I can see all of us spending a lot of time together here. We are all making plans for school tomorrow when the phone rings.

Grace runs over to answer it. "Hello…This is Grace…Yes, we can definitely do that…No problem…Ok, we will see you at one tomorrow…Yes, we are very excited…Thank you." She hangs up.

"We have to be at the studio tomorrow in Santa Monica to get everything finalized and lay down a teaser track!" Grace shouted.

"OMG! This is soooo exciting!" Kelsey joined in.

"What about school?" Julie asked.

"Well I guess we could all still attend the way I have been for the last few days. We only need to get through tomorrow and then we have the rest of the week off for those school improvement days." I answered her.

"This is so amazing! We are going to be famous!" Grace shouted.

"Grace, I haven't even figured out all of the music yet. We haven't agreed to all of their terms and signed the contracts. You need to slow down and relax." I tried to calm my best friend, but it didn't work.

"Oh come on Kim. Don't be so serious. It is all perfect!" Grace said back to me.

Laura jumped in, "Listen, Kim is right. We have to be careful about this. I have read over the contracts, but I have some concerns about some of the terms and we need to address them. I asked a friend of mine who deals with celebrity contracts regularly to go through it for me, but I haven't heard back from him yet. I can contact him in the morning and we can go to this prepared to negotiate."

"Ok." Grace said.

"I guess, I need to get busy working on our music and arrangements. Have you guys thought about a name for us yet?" I asked them.

"We were thinking something with Cali or Valley in it. But we just aren't sure what would be best, especially if the boys are going to be in the band, too." Kelsey answered.

"Ok. Well we really need to work on it so that we are prepared for this meeting tomorrow." I told them.

"It is getting late so you guys could sleep on it and work on it more in the morning." Denise said.

"You have a good point. I need to get these munchkins in bed so that we can get up in the morning." I agreed with her. "Come on kids. Tell everyone goodbye and go get in your PJs."

"But I'm not tired yet." Kyle said while rubbing his eyes. "I'll go to bed when Jack does because we are neighbors."

"Nice try, mister. You still have to listen to me. Go get your PJs on now." I looked at him with a serious look.

"Ok, but Jack can you take me down there. I don't want to be all by myself." Kyle looked at Jack with scared eyes.

"Absolutely, little man. Let's go get you ready and tucked in." Jack scooped Kyle up on his shoulders and they ran down the stairs.

"Ok, you two, let's go to your rooms and get you ready."I said while looking at Kassie and Keith.

I started to wheel myself toward them and Kassie climbed up in my lap. We went down the hall to their rooms. Keith went in his room and found his pajamas. I took Kassie into her room and got out her stuff for her. I helped her into her clothes, made sure she brushed her teeth, went to the bathroom, and then tucked her in.

"I love you, Kassie! I hope you love our new house. I really want you guys to be happy here." I told her as I kissed her on the cheeks about a million times.

"I wove you, Kimmy! I wove this house! You are the best and this is perfect!" She squealed back at me.

"Ok, good. I am going to go put the boys in bed. Night, peanut!" I turned on her nightlight and pulled her door closed.

I went into Keith's room and tucked him in. "I love you, snugglebug! Are you happy? I really want you to be." I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, too! I am happy, Kimmy. You make me happy. I just needed to be back with you to be happy." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I closed his door on my way out and then made my way to the great room. I told a bunch of people goodbye as they were leaving. I turned around to see all of my friends still here.

"Are you all staying tonight?" I asked them.

"If you don't care, we thought we would. You seem to have a lot of room and we really want to stay here with you to help." Julie answered.

"Of course, you can all stay here as much as you want. I love you all. These two couches both fold out into beds, there are plenty of rooms, and there are futons down in the recording studio room. I really appreciate everything all of you have done. You are the best family I could ever have." I told them all.

The guys got up and started heading down stairs. The girls started to follow, but Grace stopped. "I should stay up here in case you need anything."

"Actually, I don't think I am going to be able to sleep without Jack yet. You can stay in my room if you want. Jer, will you give me a lift downstairs?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" He picked me up and carried me down to Kyle's room.

We walked in and Jack came over to take me from Jerry. "I needed to tuck you in, sweetie." I said to Kyle even though Jack looked at me like he was thinking about me tucking him in.

He sat me down on the edge of Kyle's bed. "I love you, Kyle! Are you happy now? I know you have been worried so I wanted to check with you and make sure everything is ok."

"I love you, Kimmy! As long as we are all here together, I am happy. I love the house and being down here with the older guys. I know that we are all safe with Jack here." Kyle answered.

"Ok, Kyle. As long as you know that. I want you to know that I would keep us safe even if Jack wasn't here all the time." I told him.

"But he isn't going anywhere, are you Jack?"Panic spread across Kyle's face.

"I am not going anywhere, little man! There is no reason to worry. I WILL keep you all safe forever!" Jack said while staring deeply into my eyes.

Kyle relaxed and gave us both a big hug. He laid down and I kissed his cheek. Jack picked me up and we closed Kyle's door on the way out.

"Where to, beautiful?" Jack asked.

"Well we need to close up all of the glass doors and lock down the house." I told him.

"I can do that. Do you want me to take you up and get you into bed?" He asked with that flirty smirk on his face.

"Actually, I was thinking if you didn't mind, I would like to sleep down here with you. I don't think I am ready to sleep by myself yet." I sheepishly looked at Jack.

"I think that is a great idea!" He carried me into his room and laid me on the bed. "I will be right back. I am going to lock everything down and check on everyone."

I texted Grace quickly.

**To Grace:**

**I need my pajamas. Please! Something cute please!**

**To Kim:**

**Oooohhhhh! B right there!**

Jack ran back into the room and grabbed his stuff to take a shower. Grace snuck in and quickly helped me to freshen up with some body lotion and spray. She brought me my really cute, yet maybe too sexy, Victoria Secret royal blue with black lace trim cami and boyshort set. She helped me put them on, make my hair look nice, and even put on a bit of makeup. She ran out and closed the door behind her. I laid back and just tried to relax while I waited for Jack to come out.

**JACK'S POV**

I locked up all of the doors and ran around the house checking on everyone. Then I went back into my room and grabbed by sleep pants. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, maybe a cold one. God how I wish I could make love to her, but I know we aren't ready for that yet so I take my shower and try to just relax. I get dressed and leave my shirt off because I know it will drive her crazy, but I have to admit I was not prepared for how crazy she was about to make me feel. I walk out of the bathroom to find Kim lying on my bed in a really hot looking tank and pair of short shorts. Holy hell, my shower was not cold enough for this!

As I walk over closer to her, I can feel the electricity surging through my body already. I can't help but look at her from head to toe. Her tank is a V neck and hugging her curves in all the right ways. She looks so good in blue, but in this moment she would look good in any color. Her shorts barely cover her and I can feel my heart racing. I crawl onto the bed being careful not to hurt her in any way.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Crawford?" I asked her with a huge smirk on my face. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Please, don't be silly. I just wanted to be comfortable for sleeping. Look at you." She teased back at me.

"What do you mean? I am in my regular sleepwear here." I got closer to her as we talked.

"As am I, but I don't remember you being shirtless all those nights at the hospital." She smiled.

"Oh well it seemed a bit warm in here so I thought I would sleep better without it, but if you are uncomfortable I can go put it on." I teased her back.

Before I could move, she pulled me down on the bed and started kissing me. With her arms around my neck, her tank slipped up slightly exposing part of her stomach. My skin touched hers and fireworks went off. I wrapped my arms around her and gently rubbed her back with one of my hands. I pulled back for just a minute to look at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt you. You are still recovering and I…" but before I could finish she was kissing me again.

"Jack, you are not going to hurt me. I am doing great and I really want to be with you right now. I love you!" She started kissing me again.

At this point, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her and started to explore her back with my hand. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues passionately. My hand hit the part of her back that was exposed and I ran my hand up the back of her shirt. She let out a small moan and then moved her hands from my neck to my back. I was trying to keep my wits about me, but it was hard to do. I started kissing her neck and when I did she arched her back and dug her nails into my back. I felt my heart skip a beat and an urgency grew inside of me. I ran my second hand down to her hip and looped my thumb in her shorts. Her hands started exploring my back and then she ran one over my abs and to my chest.

I lifted myself up off of her for just a moment and scanned her body with my eyes. My hand moved from her back and moved up inside her tank pushing it up while it moved. I looked at the bandage on her abdomen. I bent down and started kissing her stomach. I kissed all around her bandage. My hand was holding her side right at her rib cage. I kissed her at her rib cage and then looked up at her to see if I was pushing it too far. Kim smiled at me and when I looked into her eyes, it was like she was telling me to go on. I love her so much and I don't want to screw this up. I want to be with her so badly though. I almost lost her and I never want to feel that way again. I lean down and start kissing her lips and neck again.

Kim put her hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Jack. I know we need to take this slowly. I just want to be with you. This is what I want." She started kissing me again. "It's ok."

I look at her and slowly lift her shirt. I am careful to keep my eyes on hers. With her shirt off, I finally allow my eyes to leave hers and look at her beautiful body. I saw the bandage on her chest and I gently rubbed my fingers around it in a circle. I looked back to her eyes. "You are so beautiful. There is nothing about you that isn't perfect. I love you, Kim!" I leaned down and started kissing her again. This time my chest was against her bare chest and fireworks hardly covered what I felt. My hand made its way up to her breast and I gently caress her. This is more than I ever could have imagined. I look at Kim again and as I stare into her beautiful hazel eyes, I know that we will be together forever!

"I will never let anything ever happen to you again. I love you so much, Kim!" I leaned down and kissed her again.

My body was urging me to push further, but I knew that this was enough for us for right now. We continued to kiss and hold each other. Having her this close to me makes every part of me feel alive. I don't want this night to end, but I know that we have a big day ahead of us and we all need our rest, especially Kim. I continued to kiss her, but slowed down the intensity. We laid there and held each other just staring into one another's eyes with occasional kisses. I love her and I need her so badly. I will keep her safe and next to me for the rest of my life!

All I could say was, "I love you, Kim!" I kissed her on the forehead as she leaned her head against my chest.

"I love you, too, Jack!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim finally sees things going her way with her music, modeling, and love life. What happens when Samantha tries to ruin it all for her? Mature material in this chapter please be aware. **

**I hope you all loved the latest chapter. I have so many ideas to share so hang in with me and let's see where this goes. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters. I do not own "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, "Titanium" by David Guetta/Sia Furler, "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry, "Cups" by Anna Kendrick and Kim did not write them. I do not own Ralph Lauren. I do not own Justin Bieber, One Direction, or Cody Simpson.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**KIM'S POV**

Jack fell asleep holding me. I dozed off for a bit, but then I woke up and slipped my cami back on. I don't know why, but I just can't sleep. I pulled out some paper and a pen from Jack's nightstand. I just needed to get my feelings on paper. I ended up writing three different songs. I looked them over and they actually weren't that bad. Now I just wish I could get to a keyboard to work on the arrangements to go with them.

I wrote as much as can without my keyboard. I need to finish these songs so that we can work on them before we go to the studio tomorrow. I sit up in the bed and try to figure out how I can get down the hall and into the studio without disturbing anyone. Jack is passed out and needs to get his sleep so I pull myself up on my good leg using his nightstand to steady myself. I am a black belt and have great balance – I know that I can do this.

I hop on my good leg to the door. The only problem is that with each hop I feel pain shoot through parts of my body that are not completely healed yet. I quietly open the door and hop down the hall using the wall for support the entire way. I make it to Jerry's door and quietly enter. I hop through the room to the small soundproof studio. I grab my headphones and plug them into my keyboard. I sit down and take several slow breaths trying to get myself to feel better. I start working on arrangements for the songs. I am making pretty good progress and with my computers am actually able to get the sound I want. I decide to lay down the track for one of the songs to see what it all sounds like together. This is slightly difficult to do by myself, but I really want to surprise them with it. I finally get everything set up and get my background music playing and hit record. I pull the mic up to me at my keyboard and start singing and playing the song that I wrote for Jack. I have to restart a few times and I am starting to think I am never going to get it when I hear the door open and see a frantic Jack standing there.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea how scared I was when I woke up and you weren't in bed? How did you even get in here?" He fired so many questions at me that I couldn't even answer them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would work on some songs. I hopped in here." I told him.

"Kim, you could have really hurt yourself. Did you even think about that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake anyone up; but since you are here, can you help me with something? Please." I bat my eyes at him begging.

"Ok. What can I do?" He asked me.

"Just go into the recording booth and hit record and then play on the track I have keyed up. Then just listen and let me know what you think!" I told him. This is perfect because I really wanted to let Jack hear it before everyone else did anyway. I really hope he likes it.

I go to hop over to the stool in front of the mic, but Jack comes in and lifts me up and takes me to the stool. He puts me down, kisses me on the forehead, and goes back to the recording equipment. He starts recording and starts the music I had already laid down. I pick up my guitar and start playing. I then start singing to him. I keep my eyes locked on his with every word looking for his reaction and using the fact that he is here to make the words come to life.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

The song ended and I felt a single tear escape my eye and run down my cheek. Before I even knew what was happening, Jack was there beside me wiping away my tear and sweeping me up into his arms. He kissed me like he has never kissed me before. He carried me out of Jerry's room as quietly and quickly as he could. We were back in his room within a matter of seconds. He locked the door and laid me gently on the bed. He crawled up on the bed on top of me and started kissing me again. I felt more passion in these kisses than he has ever given me and I returned it. I had finally told him how I really felt the best way that I could and now we were truly able to show each other how completely we loved the other. We could share every part of ourselves. He was so careful and gentle with every touch so that he didn't hurt me. He pushed himself up on his arms and looked at me for a final answer. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jack! I am ready to give myself to you completely!" I told him as I placed my lips against his.

He took his hands and grabbed both sides of my shirt and with one smooth motion pulled it off over my head. I moved my hands down to his pants and untied the string that was holding them up. I started pulling them down and slipped my good leg up to Jack's thigh and slid them the rest of the way down with my foot.

**JACK'S POV**

I know that I should stop what we are doing, but I just heard Kim open her heart to me and now I want to be with her completely. When she pulled her leg up on my side, I placed my hand on her thigh. As she used her foot to pull down my pants, I felt unbelievable sensations fly through my entire body as I was completely exposed. My hand ran up her thigh and I grabbed her shorts firmly in my hand. She started kissing my neck and chest. I moved my lips to her neck and we continued like this for awhile. I used my lips and hands to explore all of Kim's beautiful body. I wanted so badly to make love to her right now. I sat up and pulled her shorts off of her. I gently pushed her back against the bed and laid down on top of her. There was nothing between us now. I have never felt this close to anyone in my life. Kim started moving underneath me which sent me into a whole new level of sensations. I looked into Kim's eyes making sure that this is what she wants too.

"I love you, Kim! Are you sure?" I ask her trying to remember that this is all up to her. She has been through so much.

"I love you, too! I want to be with you in every way possible. I want to make love to you, Jack!" She looked at me and then kissed me more intensely than she ever has.

I responded by kissing her back. I reached over and grabbed my wallet off of my nightstand. I made sure to put protection on. I felt my body responding to every move Kim made. I didn't want to hurt her. I slowly moved myself and we fit perfectly together. My body was surging with every emotion possible. We moved together for what seemed like forever. I rolled over on my back and Kim rolled right on top of me. The way that she was moving amazed me. I knew that she was flexible, but did not realize what that would do for this experience. I had nothing to compare it to, but I can't imagine anything ever feeling this fabulous. I honestly didn't want this to end. The more we moved together, the more intense the sensations became. Kim let out a little moan and I could feel her body shaking above me. This sent my experience to the next level. Every time she moved in any way, my body responded with elevated sensations. I didn't want to hurt her, but I felt myself moving faster and with more urgency. To my surprise, Kim responded by moving faster also. Before I knew it we were both shaking and breathing rapidly. Kim laid down against my chest and I held her there. I kissed the top of her head while we tried to regain our breath. I felt so connected to her. I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of our lives.

"I love you!" I told her as I kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, too!" She responded in between kisses.

We fell asleep in each other's arms and slept that way for the rest of the night. I cannot live without this girl and I am making it my mission to make sure that she is happy and safe for the rest of her life.

When my alarm went off, I opened my eyes and looked at the beautiful girl sleeping in my arms. Last night was amazing. I laid in the bed and just looked at Kim. I can't believe that she is mine and that we made love. I quietly got up and went in to take a quick shower. I enjoyed my shower and got dressed for a day of music and fun with the girl I love. When I came out of the bathroom, Kim was awake and had her PJs back on with the addition of my gi top like a robe. God, she is so hot! I walk over to the desk where she is sitting and wrap my arms around her waist while lifting her to her feet.

"I thought I told you to stop hopping around. You are going to hurt yourself." I leaned down slightly to kiss her.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. "Good morning, lover!" She said with a teasing smile. "I have to get ready. We have a BIG day ahead of us."

I swept her up in my arms and placed her back on the bed. I kissed her again and every sensation in my body was crying out for more. I could tell that she felt the same way by the way she was kissing me back and grasping my hair and neck. I grabbed her thigh and continued kissing her with this new found urgency. I knew that we had to get ready, but I also knew I was never going to get enough of being with her like this. Kim started kissing my neck and then she looked at me.

"We will have to continue this later, Babe. We have to get the kids ready for school and start practicing some songs." She said while smiling. "Besides we have all the time in the world now. I love you!" With that she kissed me and attempted to get up off the bed.

"I will carry you. You have done enough hopping around." I picked her up and headed for the door.

"I just wasn't sure if you were going to be able to handle holding me without wanting more." She said shooting me a teasing smile.

"Well, it is going to be hard, but I will have to find a way to handle it. I mean, it's not like I am going to let anyone else carry you around. You are mine!" I told her while I gripped her a bit tighter.

"You got that right. I love you so much, Jack!" She kissed me and I felt like I was losing my mind. This really was going to be a fun day.

I carried Kim out and up to her room. I knocked on the door just in case Grace was getting ready. She came to the door and opened it with a BIG smile on her face. I carried Kim into the room.

"Where do you want her?" I asked.

"Bring her into the bathroom. I am going to help her take a quick bath and then get her looking fabulous so that she will make the music producers swoon." Grace answered.

"Oh well I don't mind helping with the bath part. Maybe I better stick around in case you need an extra pair of hands." I smirked at Grace and Kim giggled. "However, I am not ok with this swooning business."

"I think we can handle it, Babe. I will see you in a little bit. You can start waking up the kiddos, if you want to help." Kim said smiling at me. "And the only person I want to make swoon is you!" She reached her hand around my neck and kissed me.

I sat her down on the edge of the huge bathtub and gave her a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes and all of the sensations from last night resurfaced. I pulled her up to my level and ran my hands to her hips. I held her tightly in my grasp and kissed her while our body were hitting each other in all the right places. Kim ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me to her even more. I might have started undressing her for her bath and even joining her in it if I hadn't heard Grace walk into the room and clear her throat. I pulled back keeping Kim supported in my arms.

"Sorry, Grace. I just can't help myself. She is so gorgeous." I laughed lightly as I gave Kim a quick kiss while sitting her down again and headed out of the room.

**KIM'S POV**

"What was that all about?" Grace asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing. We just love each other!" I answered her.

"And have a hard time keeping your hands off of each other, apparently?" Grace said back. "Is there something you need to tell me about, Kim?"

"Oh, yeah. I wrote some great songs for us last night. We have a lot of work to do so we need to hurry up and get ready." I was hoping that would distract her for now. I would of course tell Grace everything, but I wanted to keep it to myself just a little bit longer.

"We have to hurry and get ready." Grace said anxiously.

After a quick, careful bath, I felt a million times better. Grace had picked out a pair of my Ralph Lauren Vintage Soutache Shorts. These denim short shorts had stitched on designs all over the front of them. They were really short, but that worked perfectly with my cast and still made my leg and butt look great. Then I even let Grace talk me into wearing an Embroidered Jersey Peasant Top. It was cream and we left the tie in the front open so that it had a nice V neck appearance to it which highlighted my assets nicely without showing any of my bandages. We expertly covered the bruises that were visible, applied just the right amount of makeup, and adjusted my wig to make it look just right. With a bit of jewelry, I was done and then Grace finished getting herself ready. She started to grab my wheelchair, but I told her to grab the crutches instead because I had to try to look good in this rockin outfit.

"You know this is going to get both of us in trouble, right?" Grace pointed out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answered her with a big smirk on my face.

Grace opened the door so that we could head over to get Kassie ready. As soon as she opened the door, Jack was standing behind it patiently waiting for us. He froze when he saw me and just checked me out from head to toe.

"Do you approve?" I asked.

"It depends on who it is for." He said with a big smile while he crossed the room to grab me up. "What do you think you are doing with these?" He asked while pointing at the crutches.

"I need to start using them so that I can get my full strength back as soon as possible." I answered.

"The doctors told you to wait until they cleared you to use them because of all the pressure you would be putting on the rest of your body. So give those to me and just let me carry you. I will enjoy it more that way anyway." He said while raising his eyebrows.

Before I could argue, he leaned over and kissed me. He ran his hands down to my hips and held me in place. With his hands spread out on my hips, some of his fingers were hitting the bare skin of my thigh. Every time he touches me now it takes me back to the way he touched me last night and I feel electricity running through my entire body. Jack swept me up into his arms and my crutches fell to the ground. He used the way I felt as a distraction to totally take advantage.

"Hey. That's not fair." I told him.

"Oh come on. You would do the same thing to me if you could."He said.

"I don't know if you carrying me is going to work with these shorts, Babe." I said as I try to smooth my shorts out some so that my butt is not hanging out.

"Well, I will just have to adjust the way I am carrying you to keep you covered up so that no one sees anything but me! I do love these shorts!"He adjusted me in his arms and kissed me on the nose.

"Fine. You win for now, but Grace grab the crutches for later. I need to be able to stand on my own when we are making our deal." I tried to reason with him.

"We will see about that." Jack said as he carried me out of the room.

"I need to get Kassie up and ready." I told him.

"Already done. They are all in the kitchen eating cereal. Jerry is packing lunches and then really wants to hear the songs you worked on last night." Jack said.

"Wow. Thank you very much, Jack!" I kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't mean for you to have to get them all ready."

"I wanted to. Besides, they are easy to take care of." He told me.

Jack sat me down at the table with the kids and went to get breakfast for both of us. I could hear Jerry behind me teasing Jack about something. I turned around just in time to see Jerry with his arms wrapped around himself and making kissing noises.

"Really, Jerry. You are just jealous and wish that you were the one making out all the time. If you really want to, why don't you just grab Grace and do it." I teased him back.

Jerry's face slightly blushed as he realized I had heard him. Grace walked into the room and he looked at her and then at me. "Maybe I will, yo." He said before he marched over to Grace and grabbed her to kiss her.

Grace was stunned, but quickly responded by throwing her arms around Jerry's neck and kissing him back. Jack sat down beside me and the kids and we all just ate some breakfast. When they were done kissing, Grace and Jerry joined us at the table smiling. We ate and then finished getting the kids ready. Gwen stopped by to pick them up and take them to school. Jack ran them into the bathroom to make sure they all brushed their teeth.

"Thank you very much. They love riding with you. You really are helping me out a lot." I told her.

"It's not a problem. We are happy to help. I do have a question for you." She said.

"Ok. What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, this weekend is Jack's birthday and we wanted to have a special party for him, but we don't know how to invite everyone. Could you help us?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I would love to help. I can even get the girls to help me, too." I answered her and then continued. "I wanted to talk to you, too. I really didn't mean for Jack to feel like he had to stay here. I'm not going to lie, I love having him here and really do sleep better with him here, but I would never want to take him away from you guys or make you upset with me. I am sorry if I have done anything to upset you guys at all." I tried to explain to her.

"Kim, we are not upset with you. You are a wonderful young lady and we feel very lucky that Jack found you. We knew that you were going to need help for awhile and that Jack would be the one to want to give it to you. He has always had a bit of a hero complex, especially when he feels strongly for someone. And he loves you, Kim. We are not upset so please don't worry about it. When things settle down, Jack will be able to come home and still come over here to help you out as much as you need. Don't worry." She told me which made me feel better and worse all at the same time. The thought of Jack leaving was hard to deal with, but I knew that I wanted to keep a good relationship with his family for a lot of reasons so I smiled and nodded my head.

"Mom, we are not talking about that right now. I thought we agreed to take this a day at a time and right now I don't see me leaving here." Jack looked at me and put his arms around me to support my weight.

"Kimmy, I wove my new room and our family. I sweep reawy good wast night. Jack is reawy good at waking me up. I wove you both very much!" Kassie reached up and Jack scooped her up in one arm. She put an arm around both of us and kissed us on the cheeks.

"I am glad you love it, peanut!" I told her. "I love you, too! Have a great day at school and we will see you later."

"I love you too, princess!" Jack told her as he kissed her forehead and then mine. "I wouldn't know what to do without my girls." He looked at me and said, "I am going to help my mom out to the car with the kids. Sit down and when I get back we will go down and start working on those songs." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I sat down because it wasn't worth arguing.

"Boys, come give me some hugs." I held my arms out and they both ran over to me. "I love you, guys. Be good at school and I will see you after."

"Ok, Kimmy. We will be. Thank you again for doing all of this for us." Keith said.

"I love you, Kimmy. I slept really good knowing Jack was in the room beside me. We will be good and see you later." Kyle added.

"Kimmy, can we have friends over this weekend?" the boys added.

"Get phone numbers and we will call as soon as I know what our plan for the weekend is, ok?" They seemed satisfied with that and headed down the stairs and out to the car.

Jack took them all out to his mom's car and helped load them up. I looked at Jerry and said, "Hand me those crutches, please! I need to get downstairs to get started. We have so much to do. Milton is going to get our access to school figured out with Julie and then we will be set."

"You are not getting me in trouble." Jerry answered.

"Oh come on Jerry. I know you are dying to try out all that equipment down there. How about a piggy back ride then and Grace can just bring my crutches for once we are down there?" I asked and gave him my best puppy dog face.

Jerry melted. "Fine, but I am going to say you threatened me if I get in trouble."

"Deal." I said as I stood up and he turned around for me to get up on his back.

I jumped into place and Jerry was holding my leg as gently as he could. He started down the stairs as Jack was bounding up them. "What is with you? It shouldn't be that hard to listen to me." Jack said shaking his head at Jerry.

"She gave me the puppy dog face, Dude. She is relentless." Jerry answered.

Jack got behind Jerry and pulled me into his arms. "You will be punished for this later, young lady." He whispered as he smacked my butt.

"Hey, mister. Be nice." I scolded him.

"Let's go we have a lot to do today." He said back and carried me carefully down the stairs and into the studio.

I showed them all of the songs that I had written and each of them worked on the arrangements that I had made for them. Everyone loved the song that I recorded. We decided to try to record the others as well in case the label wanted to hear a variety. First, we individually laid down the music tracks. Then we combined them all and recorded the vocals.

"Kim, I want you to really put everything you've got into this, ok?" Jerry told me.

Jack carried me into the microphone and sat me on the stool. I put on my headphones and heard the music start. I forced myself to my feet and just leaned up against the stool so that I could really belt it. I was going to give it my all for all of us. I loved having the girls do this with me. I started singing and just lost myself in my songs. This is my escape from everything.

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

"Woooohoooo, Kim! That was awesome, yo! Great job, girls. It was perfect. Now let's try the next one. Just let me get the music set." Jerry said. This was a much more serious side of him. He really was in his element in the recording studio. We all got a quick drink of water and set up for the next song.

"Kim, these are great! I can't believe this is all happening for us. How great is it that we all get to do it together?" Kelsey shouted.

"I know I love this. I have never felt like this before, but I like it. I think I could get used to being the center of attention with you guys." Julie added.

"Alright girls let's get the next one and then we should be in good shape to go to the studio." Jerry said. We all got our headphones on and he started the music to the next song. We all quickly got into the beat and started singing.

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

"That's a wrap!" Jerry announced. "Let's get going."

"Yeah!" We all shouted.

"Ok. Grab the recordings and let's head to the studio!" I told them as I started to hop towards the door.

"I thought I told you that I had your transportation covered." Jack said as he swept me up into his arms and carried me out to the car.

He sat me down and I grabbed the back of his shirt before he could go anywhere. I pulled him to me and kissed him. "I love you, but you really do need to bring my crutches please!" I tried to convince him.

"Ok. We will grab them, but no overdoing it. Promise!" He said back to me.

"You got it, Babe." I answered.

Everyone piled into two cars and Laura was going to meet us there to make sure that we were well represented. It didn't take that long to get there. We pulled up to Universal Music Group and all climbed out. I agreed to let Jack carry me up to the entrance and then he said I could use my crutches unless I started to do too much. We walked in the door and were greeted by one of the assistants. He led us into the elevator and to the owner's office. When we walked in their whole team was waiting for us, they all jumped up and came over to meet everyone.

"You have got to be Kim. You are absolutely gorgeous. I am Dianne Warren and will be working with you a lot. We loved the videos of you girls online. We can't wait to see what you can really do." She told me as she shook my hand. "We are so happy to have you girls join our family."

"Thank you we are very excited ourselves." I told her.

"Well. We actually have a huge day planned for you so we better get started."She informed us.

"I think we should go over the contract first." Laura told them.

"Well, what if we let you go over that with all of them, while I get the girls started in the recording studio." Dianne answered.

"I guess that's ok. I just don't think they should record anything until we have an agreement." Laura said back to her.

Dianne came over to her and whispered quietly. "I know that you are just trying to make sure that they are taken care of so let me make this easy. They are pretty much going to give you whatever you ask for that is reasonable because they want these girls."

Then she turned to us and started to lead us out of the open doors. "Excuse me. Before we agree to anything I want to make sure that the girl in front of us can actually sing. That there wasn't just some internet prank on that video." An older gentleman in a suit spoke up. "Do you mind, young lady?"

"No that's fine. Can we use this cups?" I asked him.

"Sure. I guess." He answered.

I leaned up against a piano that they had in the room. The girls and I started using the cups to make the beat for my song and started to sing like our lives depended on it.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I finish, I smack the cup down one last time on the piano and look at the older gentleman waiting for his response. "Wow." Is all the he said. "Please go with Dianne and we will take care of all of the details."

"I would say 'wow'! We are ready to record with her right now. That was awesome." I knew that voice and started to turn around and then heard another voice that caught my attention.

"No way, Cy. You told me that if she was good I got to record with her first. And from where I am standing she has got it all going on and in all the right ways." I know that voice too.

I turn around and see One direction standing in the door and Justin Bieber right behind me. I feel like I could faint, but know that wouldn't make a good impression so I just said, "Now, come on guys. There is more than enough to go around. You don't have to fight." I shoot my smirk in their directions.

"Now that is my kind of girl." A new voice enters the conversation from the hallway. "I have the perfect song for you, gorgeous." Cody Simpson appears and walks straight up to me passing Justin by and stopping about 6 inches away from me.

"Well, thank you. I really do have plenty of songs of my own, guys." I told them and that's when Dianne stepped up.

"Well, actually Kim. We were going to have you sing and perform in songs and videos with all of these guys. It is a great way to get you out there more and flying up the charts. We were hoping to lay down some tracks today." She said. "If you are up for it?"

"I'm always up for it." I said and smirked at Cody.

"So am I, gorgeous! Bring it on." He replied.

"I think the lady and I have some business to take care of first, Cody." Justin stepped up.

"Boys, stop fighting. It is obvious that her and her lovely friends would like to come and help us first, right beautiful?" said Zayn.

"Ok enough already. Let's go to the studios and get all of you back to work." Dianne said with authority.

They all turned around and started to head out. I felt every one of their eyes on me. I could shoot Grace for picking out this outfit now. I waited for my instructions from Dianne and then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I knew Jack's touch because he was the only one that sent electricity through my body.

"I don't know if I like this idea anymore." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him. "You have nothing to worry about, Babe. Trust me."

He pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss. I love it when he kisses me. I feel like I could explode every time.

"I am not worried. I love you!" He told me.

"So we have a lot to do. Are you ready?" Dianne said. "Oh and you know they were all just teasing you, right? They really get along great. They wouldn't fight over a girl."

"Oh yeah. I knew that. I saw Justin and Cody perform together. Plus, I was just having fun back with them. So what is the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we do want you to record with them and then do some videos also. How long are you going to have the cast? We really need our specialists to look at that and see if we can get you into something that can be taken on and off. I will set up an appointment for you tomorrow." Dianne told me.

"They told me it would be at least a month for it to heal. I will go to see your specialist though. If I can get it off sooner that would be great for my modeling, too." I answered.

"Perfect. I will let you know what time. Ok well first we want to lay down a teaser track of you singing the songs you had online. We have already gotten permission from their owners. So ladies if you want to come with me, you guys can wait here. Right this way to the studio." Dianne led us to one of several studios.

"Actually, Dianne. The guys are part of our band. Jack plays guitar, Milton keyboard, Julie bass, and Jerry drums." I told her.

"Well that is great. We can have you guys work on laying down some music tracks for the other songs in this studio while the girls lay down vocals in that one. I will just need your arrangements so that I can give them to the right people." She introduced us to everyone in the booth and looked at the guys and said, "Jay, we need to have the band lay down music tracks for these songs. I want you to have some of your guys work on that with them while you take the girls to Studio A to lay down vocals for the teaser tracks of "Call me Maybe" and "Best Love Song." so that we can get that out to all of the stations in the area immediately. Ok?"

"You got it. Guys get to work on this and ladies follow me." He walked out of the room and she gave him some papers with other instructions on them. "Well, ladies you are going to be very busy today. We better get started."

He takes us into a studio that is even bigger than the first and sets us up with headphones and mics. "So ladies let's do 'Call me Maybe' first. Have fun with it and let's see how quick we can get this done." He cues up the music and we start singing. We are having fun and giving it everything we have. He has a redo it two more time and then called "That's a wrap."

"Ok. Get a drink and let's get the next one done. We are going to have a visitor for 'Best Love Song' so hurry up and I will be right back." He told us.

When he came back into the room, Justin was with him and looked excited. He came into the studio and grabbed a mic and sat it up beside mine.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"I was born ready." I told him.

"So here is how we want the song split up between the two of you. So let's try it and see how it sounds." Jay told us.

"Ok sounds good." I replied.

He starts the music and Justin starts to sing. He is really good and it is going to be fabulous working with him. He moves over closer to me and looks into my eyes while he sings. This could be problematic, but surely Jack will be ok, no one is in my heart like him. I try to relax and have fun with the song even though Justin's proximity is a little close for comfort. Justin apparently gets completely into the role while he is singing. I can do that too. I picture Jack in front of me and sing to Justin like I would Jack.

(Justin)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying

Because this girl means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and she's touching me  
And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life

I gotta tell her/him how I feel, I gotta let her/him hear  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture her/him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Kim)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life

I gotta tell him/her how I feel, I gotta let him/her hear  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him/her smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Kim) Homie, kiss your girl, (Justin) shorty, kiss your man  
(Both) We can see you on the kissing cam  
(Kim) Please show me some love, (Justin) show me some love  
(Justin) Now look me in the eye, (Kim) say baby I love you  
(Both) I never put no one above you

(All)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(to the end)

As we finished the song, I realized how close Justin and I had become. He had his hand on my hip so I smiled and stepped back. Jay came running in the room with Dianne. "That was it. It was perfect." He told us. "We have got to get permission to do a video of that. Did you see that chemistry, Dianne?"

"I did. It was electric. You are going to fly up the charts girls. Justin amazing job as always. So did you make a decision about your 'Boyfriend' video yet?" She asked him.

"Um…Yeah! I definitely think that she would be perfect for the part. I have never seen newbies throw themselves into the song so much before. If you were acting, that was hot!" Justin told me moving closer again. "She might even be perfect for Beauty and the Beat. Can you rap at all?" He asked me.

"I can rap without any problem. You got something you want to try?" I asked him back.

"Do you have that music track ready, Jay? While we are here, we might as well try it." Justin said to me while moving closer again. "That is if you can handle more?"

"Bring it, Justin. I can handle whatever you can dish out. Trust me." I answered with a smirk.

"Ok well here are the lyrics so get set up and we will run through it, too." Dianne said.

Before I knew it, the music had started and we were off again. Justin had a lot more fun with this song than the last. I could tell he was testing me to see if he could make me crack, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction so I played along.

(Justin)

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (All- eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion coulda never bought (All-eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (All- eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (All- eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause...uh all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do

(Kim)

uhh...uhh  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beat  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats ...beats  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, let's go, let's go)

(Justin)

Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you, (all I need is you)  
When the music makes you move  
(Both)Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh

When we finish, I looked up to see that we had gathered quite a crowd in the outer room. Jack was there and he looked ok. I looked out at him and smiled my best flirty smile. Everyone looked pretty happy with what we had done so I was excited.

Justin came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the stool. "You should probably sit down for a little bit and rest. So can you dance normally?"

"I am not too bad. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I have several videos that I need a really hot girl in and I would really like you to play the part, if you are up to it? I mean you are either in love with me or your are a really good actress cuz the chemistry in this room is electrifying and that's what I want." Justin told me.

"I would love to, and I will find a way to get rid of this cast as fast as possible. I am a good actress!" I said with a smirk.

Jack made his way into the room and came over to where we were talking in time to hear our conversation. He smiled when he heard me say that I was a good actress. He introduced himself to Justin and shook his hand.

Justin looked him up and down. "So this is the competition. Hope you are ready for this, man! She is going to become very very popular. You never know what might happen when she starts spending all of her time away from home." He smirked at Jack.

"I'm not worried. I know where her heart belongs. From what I see, I don't think I have much to worry about here." Jack smirked back.

"Ok, guys. Let's go see what's up next. I know we still have a lot to do." I said as I stood up between them which was challenging because they had gotten so close to one another.

Justin leaned over before I knew what was happening and kissed me on the cheek. "I will see you after lunch. We have more work to do." And then he walked out.

Jack was gripping his hands into fists. I grabbed one of them and tried to smooth it out. He looked at me and I kissed him with all that was in me. I pulled back and looked at him again. "Are you ready for lunch, lover?" I asked with a whisper in his ear and then kissed his ear.

I felt him shiver and then he smiled at me and swept me up into his arms and carried me out of the room and to the cafeteria. "I love you, Kimmy!" He said to me with a smile and I just melted.

"I love you, too, Jackie!" I knew we were going to be ok no matter what because he is my other half.


	16. Chapter 16

**So things are going well for Kim at the music studio, how is modeling going to work (just wait and see in next chapters). And are things too good with the singing and videos for Jack? Maybe it's just the other musicians that are getting under Jack's skin! What happens when she has to go to court for the kids? Coming in next few chapters. **

**I am really sorry if I have not mentioned all of the characters as much as you like. There are a lot of them and I am trying to keep them in it, but the main ones are Kim and Jack and it is Kim's life. When I say gang or group, I am talking about all of them and then seperately I will say girls or guys. I hope that it is ok. In Chapter 15, when I said both during the songs that was supposed to be all for Kim and the girls. I did an adjustment so that hopefully it will be better for future readers. Sorry. **

**I hope that you are all still enjoying my story. I am having a lot of fun writing it. There is still a lot to come. I have a lot more ideas so stick with me and let me know what you think. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own 'Thousand Years' by Christina Perry, 'Wish you were here' by Cody Simpson and Becky G, 'They don't know 'bout us' by Cody Simpson and Victoria Duffied, or any of the mentioned Justin Bieber songs. I do not own Victoria Secret or L Space. I do not own X Factor. I do not own 'Come and Get it' by Selena Gomez.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**JACK'S POV**

I sat Kim down at a table and went to get our food for us. I was in line with everyone and looked over to see Dianne talking to Kim. Kim nodded her head and then Dianne walked away smiling. I turn back to the gang and join in on their conversation.

"Justin is hot when he sings. He totally puts all of himself into whatever he is singing. Kim did an awesome job keeping up with him. If I didn't know better, I would have thought there was some pretty hot chemistry between them, too. She told me that she was picturing Jack the whole time. She is pretty good and that kind of thing." Grace said.

"Well, all I know is I wouldn't have been able to imagine that well and if I was that close to Justin, I wouldn't of had to pretend. I mean, God, he had his hands all over her. I felt like I was intruding being in the same room as them. People are going to love it when they make the videos." Kelsey added.

"Jack, are you jealous, yo?" Jerry asked. "I know I would be, but she is just the shiny new toy right now. They will all lose interest in a few weeks, yo."

"I don't have anything to worry about. She is doing all of this to support herself and the kids. I am going to be with her all the time since we are in the band and every night at home. I know she is mine." I told them.

I glanced back over to Kim and saw both Justin and Cody sitting with her. I have nothing to worry about and I kept reminding myself of that; but that little punk might be right with guys like him around, this could be harder than I thought. I can up my game if needed. I didn't make a big deal out of the little kiss earlier, but he will pay if it happens again. I just have to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. I made my way over to Kim and sat her food down in front of her leaning in between her and Justin.

"Thank you, Jack. So Dianne just told me that their specialist is actually going to come here to see me right after lunch. He has already talked to my other doctors and wants to remove the cast and replace it with a removable one. This is really exciting because I need to get my modeling started asap. And from what these two have been telling me, they also have several music video jobs for me. I won't have any problem convincing the court that I can support myself and the kids." Kim said really excited.

I sat down next to Justin since he doesn't seem to be moving from the seat by Kim. "That sounds great, Baby. I am glad that everything is working out like this. We are really lucky." I told her.

The rest of our group joined us at the table and everyone started talking. Overall, it was a pretty nice lunch except that he was sitting in between Kim and me, but I can deal with that. Then the conversation about upcoming videos was brought up and this brought me up short for a minute.

"So what videos are you going to have Kim in with you, Justin?" Kelsey asked almost giddy.

"Well, we are going to do 'Best Love Song' and you guys will be in that one, too. Then we are going to see how that one does and start producing 'Boyfriend' and 'Beauty and the Beat.' I have about a dozen more that Kim will be perfect for if the fans like the first few." Justin answered her.

"What will the wardrobe be?" Grace asked in true Grace fashion.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I would think that 'Best Love Song' and 'Boyfriend' will be pretty standard clothes like what Kim has on now. Cute and sexy will be what they are going for. 'Beauty and the Beat' is going to take place at a huge pool party. I am going to be wearing a white tank and khakis at first and then a black tank and jeans. I haven't heard what Kim will be in yet, but I would assume bikinis since that is what most of the dancers will have on. You don't have a problem with wearing one, do you, Babe?" Justin turned to Kim and leaned over closer to her waiting for her answer.

"No, I have no problem wearing a bikini. I wear them all the time. I do karate and work out regularly so I am sure I won't embarrass you if I wear one. I hope you can control yourself when I do though because I would hate to have to flip the famous Justin Bieber if he got out of line." Kim answered with a smirk.

"Please I have gorgeous women around me all the time. You will not affect me in any way. Besides, you will be one of about 100 hot girls in the video. You will probably blend in with all the others." He smarted off back at her.

"Good. I am glad that you feel that way." She said as she grabbed her empty tray and stood up to go put it away.

"I don't think so. Give me your tray. I will be right back." I took her tray and mine and cleaned up our table while she stood there watching me.

"Jack, I can do it." Kim said while watching me clean up. Then she looked at the rest of our group. "We really need to hurry back to the studio so that we can lay down a few more tracks before the doctor gets here to take off my cast."

"Well, your chariot awaits." I heard Justin say. And before I could even turn around, Justin and Cody had swept her up in between them and were running down the hallway with her.

"Wait a minute. I don't need….." Is all I heard before Kim disappeared.

I headed down the hall after them followed by the rest of our group. When I got into the studio, they were sitting Kim down on one of the chairs by Dianne who was going over the plan with her. They wanted her to try to get through a few more songs and then go to wardrobe to finalize outfits for the videos she was going to be in.

**KIM'S POV**

"So we want you to do one of your songs today and then we are going to have you record with Cody and One Direction so that we can see what kind of Chemistry you can create with them. If you can do what you did with Justin, you are going to be very busy with all of the jobs it will bring your way, young lady." Dianne told me. "We love all of the songs that you brought with you. Your band laid down the music tracks for them already. If you can do as well as you did early, we should be able to get through this pretty quickly. I really want to get 'Thousand Years' laid down with dance season that will be a rocket to the top. Then Cody is going to join you for 'They Don't Know About Us' so that we can see how you two do together."

"Ok. Sounds good. Just give me a minute to get in there and all set up since some people didn't give me time to get my crutches." I said while starring between Justin and Cody, who just laughed. I started hopping into the other room.

"I don't think so, girlie." Cody said while stepping up by Kim. "I heard a rumor that you aren't supposed to be walking on your own yet!" He said teasingly while looking back at Jack.

"I'm good. Thanks." I told him while Jack pushed right past him and up to me.

"Yeah. Thanks, man. I got this, though. It's great to know that you guys will help look out for her when I'm not around. I will always be around, though." Jack said while smirking at Cody.

"Ok, guys. I didn't realize how lucky I am to have all of you to help TAKE CARE OF ME, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thanks really, but I've got this." I grabbed Grace's arm and she handed me the crutches. We were in the other room before they knew what was happening.

I got all set up and cued Jay that I was ready. "Take it away, Kim. I got to hear this one." Jay said while he pointed at me. "Apparently everyone else needs to hear it to so let's make it good, girl."

I didn't realize that they were all just going to stay in the other room and listen; but if I am going to have an audience, I am going to make this performance one of my best. As the music started, I just lost myself in the song and remembering why I wrote it.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

When I finished, I looked up and my eyes found Jack's and I just smiled. I waited to hear from Jay that we were going to do another take, but he said nothing. Actually no one said anything. I waited for several minutes and then I had to break the silence.

"Do you want to try that again?" I asked and waited for a response.

"Um….I have never said this before, but I think that was the one. I don't think we need to do it again. Unless, Dianne, what did you think?" Jay turned to Dianne who was sitting next to him looking stunned herself.

"I can't believe it, but you are right. Kim, if you keep this up, you are going to be very popular around her because of what you are going to save us in recording costs. Let's get you in there, Cody." She walked Cody into the room and let us run through the lyrics a few times. Then she turned to Cody and said, "Now Cody I know it will be hard to keep up with this little rockstar's record for the day, but try. Maybe you will all have time to go out afterwards." She smiled as she left the room.

"Ha Ha very funny. I think I can handle her." He said while winking at me.

"Good luck with that, Cody. She can make you think she loves you when she is singing. Although, she probably used all of that up when she was with me earlier." Justin said and then laughed.

"That is enough all of you. Get away from my equipment and some of you probably have work to be doing in another studio so go get busy." Jay announced.

Dianne assigned everyone to what studio to report to and what to work on. By the time she was done, it was just Justin left in the recording room with them because he was done for the day until wardrobe. She had even sent the girls out to lay down some background vocals in another room.

"Ok. Now that everyone is busy, let's get down to business. We have two different songs we want the two of you to try. Kim, let's see if you can recreate the chemistry you showed earlier. Have fun." Jay instructed us.

He started the music to the first song and I listened to Cody as he sang. He was actually really good and they were all really fun to be around and tease. They are such BOYS. I started listening to the words that he was singing so that I could really put myself into this song with him. It was a great song and now I just had to wait for my part, but that didn't stop me from dancing to the music as best as I could with him. We sang his song 'Wish You Were Here.' When we were done, I don't know why, but I felt like something was missing and Jay must have read my mind.

"That was amazing, you two! I do want to try it again to see if we can amp some electricity up by changing a few things and having Kim sing more of it with you. So here are the changes we want to try, Let's do it." Jay shouted.

"Ok as long as you don't mind, Cody. I want this to be perfect for you." I told him.

"I'm up for anything as long as you keep singing like that. Let's try it." He responded as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Great. Let's see what happens." Jay said and started the music again.

(Cody)

Lately I got this feeling  
I don't know what's the meaning  
But I know it's strong  
And it's over you  
All I want is to be home with you  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
I'm coming right back  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
Livin' without you is (Both - no, no)  
I'm coming right back  
(Both) Oh oh oh

I wish you were here  
(Both)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
(Cody)

Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here

(Cody)

Every night  
A different city  
Bright lights  
Should be pretty  
But they can't compare, no  
To the light from you  
All I want right now is to be home with you  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
I'm coming right back  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
Livin' without you is (both - no, no)  
I'm coming right back

(both) Oh oh oh

I wish you were here  
(Both)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
(Cody)

Am I making it clear ?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here

(Kim)

Yeah, Kimmy C, hey  
Can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone  
It's so hard gettin' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone  
I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes  
And I'm waitin' so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here, jet pack  
Roger that, do you copy ?  
I was a puzzle piece, but you solved me  
Our future, I see is so clear  
And right now...

(Cody)

I wish you were here  
(Both)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near  
(Cody)

Am I making it clear ?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(both)Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(Both) Oh oh oh  
(Both) Right now I just wish you were here

We stood there for a minute when we finished and just looked at each other. I leaned forward and gave Cody a hug. "That was great. I hope you liked it, too?" I asked questioningly staring into his eyes waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yeah. It was exactly what it needed. Are you really new at this? Because it doesn't seem like it. You are a natural, Kim. The way you danced with me and sang and never lost any of the power in your voice. It was amazing." Cody said while putting his hand on my cheek again.

"Thanks." I was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but couldn't let these guys get to me because then I would never hear the end of their teasing. "You are pretty good yourself." I turned back toward Jay and asked, "So are we ready for the next one?"

"Yeah just let me cue it up. Get a drink real quick." Jay said.

Justin came running in with a bottle of water for Cody and I. "Thanks." I told him as I made my way to the stool to sit down for a minute.

"What are you doing, Man?" Justin said quietly to Cody; but not quiet enough, I have really good ears when I want to.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Cody replied in a whisper.

"I know you and you are totally in to her. You need to knock it off before you get yourself hurt cuz it is obvious that she is in to me!" Justin said with a little laugh.

"Funny. She's new here and she obviously has a connection with that Jack guy, but like I said she is new and things can change with time." Cody raised his eyebrows and gave Justin a light shove.

"Ok. We are all ready. Let's get this done." Jay announced.

"Hey no girl is worth the drama you are about to get yourself into, Man. I don't care how hot she is." Justin said shoving Cody back as he exited the room and sat down by Jay.

(Kim)

Headlines rumors and lies  
Something's always goin' round  
Cold eyes, judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down

They wanna read us like a front page story  
Up in our business like they're paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush, In the end; they don't know about us

(Both)

If they wanna talk, let them talk  
If they wanna whisper, then so what  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

If they wanna hate, let them hate  
Cause it don't matter what they say  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

(Cody)

No sound, truth cutting out  
Like a game of Telephone  
New found, talk of the town  
They don't want to leave us alone

(Kim)

Pay no attention to the ''he said, she said''  
Yeah, you're the only one I hear in my head  
(Cody)So let 'em think we're a tabloid crush; (Both) in the end they don't know about us

(Both)

If they wanna talk, let them talk  
If they wanna whisper, then so what  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

If they wanna hate, let them hate  
Cause it don't matter what they say  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

They, they, they don't know 'bout us  
They don't know about us (x2)

(Kim)

Let them say what they say  
Baby, they can talk all night and day-aay

(Cody)  
Let them waste their time, rumors ain't never gonna change my mind

(Kim)  
Cause when you hold me tight, I know its worth a fight  
(Both)

They don't know the truth  
They don't know it like we do

If they wanna talk, let them talk  
If they wanna whisper, then so what  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

If they wanna hate, let them hate  
Cause it don't matter what they say  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout us  
They don't know 'bout uh-uh-uh-uh-us

They don't know 'bout us, (they don't know, they don't know)  
They don't know (about us) (x2)

Jay walked into the room. "That was it. That's all she wrote. It was great. Now, Dianne left me strict instructions to get you to the doctor who is waiting in her office. So let's get going and then we will head to wardrobe to meet up with you two." Jay said as he pointed at the two guys.

"Now, you are not going to let her use these crutches all the way to Dianne's office are you?" Cody asked with a smirk on his face.

"Besides, if we take her then you can keep working. We will go straight there and then take her to wardrobe when she is done." Justin added with a smile.

"Fine, but you are going to have to catch her because she just headed out the door." Jay said while laughing. "Having her around is definitely keeping things interesting around her. When do you think you guys will just treat her like one of the family and get over the fact that she is cute?" He laughed some more.

They exited the studio door and headed towards me. I was waiting for the elevator when they caught up to me. "I have got this guys, really. I do appreciate all of the attention, but it isn't necessary." I told them.

I was not convincing enough because they swept me up in their arms between them and carried me onto the elevator and up to Dianne's office. I really have to wear longer shorts if I am going to be carried around so much. When we got there, Dianne was talking to the doctors. Wait why was Dr. Scherril here too.

"Here she is. This is Kim. Kim this is Dr. Surey. He is one of the best in the business. He already knows what he wants to do. And you know Dr. Scherril, she has some plans for you, too." Dianne explained. "Come on guys. Let's get you down to wardrobe, Justin. Kim will join us in awhile. Thank you again, doctor. Cody, you can come with us, too. They can start figuring out your looks, too."

When they were all gone, the Dr. Surey got busy. He told me his plan and that the doctors had done a really good job on my leg. He started cutting off the cast and then him and Dr. Scherril looked me over and made a few adjustment.

"Well, Kim. Your leg looks great. There wasn't as much damage as originally thought so you don't have to worry about any scarring there. Let's see the rest of the bandages." She removed my wig and bandage. "That looks perfect. Let's get the other two off as well. They look perfect. If you didn't know you had surgery, you wouldn't even notice the small incision lines. They are perfectly hidden. You don't have to wrap them anymore." Dr. Scherril explained.

"As far as you leg goes, it was not as bad as originally thought on the inside either. You will need to wear this removable brace, but can take it off for photo shoots and appearances. You will need to wear it for 10-12 hours a day to make sure it is allowing you to heal properly. You will not want to put your full weight on that leg for at least 4 weeks, but other than that you should be good." Dr. Surey told me.

"Really. That's it." I asked.

"Yes that is it." He answered. "Now let's get you down to wardrobe before we are all in trouble." He pulled a wheelchair up and let me sit in it.

They took me down to wardrobe and then said their goodbyes. About 6 people came and took me to another room that was literally filled with every kind of bikini imaginable.

"Is this heaven?" I asked the lady next to me.

"I know, right! You are going to be so much fun to play dress up with. My name is Jenny. This is Mark, Chloe, Tracy, Lisa, and Jeff. We are your personal design and marketing team. Anything you need, you just ask us. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok. So what are we doing first?" I said.

"Well. If you are up for it, Dianne wanted to try to get the video started for Beauty and the Beat. They are already doing some shots with Justin and all the extra dancers. It is a pool party so we need to find the perfect bikinis to make you stand out in a crowd of bikinis." Jenny told me. "We have a couple that we had picked out, but we weren't sure what you would be able to pull off until you got down here. You are going to be able to pull off some of my favorites. I have been waiting to be able to put someone in them. Let's get busy."

I could hear the music in the background as Justin and the crew were working on his video. I was so excited. Then they started pulling out some of the hottest bikinis I have seen.

"Well, first, you are going to go to the back room with Tracy and Lisa and they are going to do all the prep work and we will be ready for you when you are done." Jenny pointed toward a room in the corner.

Tracy and Lisa pushed me over there and closed the door. Prep work, I should have known from all my years with Samantha. That basically means that my brace was removed and I was waxed, plucked, evenly tanned, and greased up for that natural glow. They brought me back out allowing me to lean on them for some support while I walked. I now had only a robe on and was eagerly awaiting my swimsuit options. I couldn't believe how many they had picked out. I put one on after another until Jenny finally threw her hands up.

"None of these are good enough. She is gorgeous and is meant to stand out in a crowd. Get the ones I set aside. Hurry. Dianne will be here soon." She told her team.

The first one they put me in was a white Victoria Secret Bikini. It was from the Very Sexy Line and had a strappy bandeau top and strappy brazillian bottom. There was not much to it, but I have to admit when I saw myself in the mirror I knew I would stand out wherever I was. They sat that aside and pulled out the next one which was a L Space Katmandu Black Triangle top with multiple straps and a skirted pant bikini bottom that didn't cover much either. Once again, I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Those are the ones. Every guy will want you and every girl will want to be you. Tape her up really good guys so they are secure while she's out there. We just have to touch up your hair and makeup." Jenny told me as she rushes me over to the makeup and hair room.

I met my makeup team and they finalized the look. Before I knew it I was ready, they had me try walking in a couple of different shoes and it was settled that I would wear some simple strappy scandals that could come off easily when needed. It felt weird using my leg, but I did everything that the doctor told me and it didn't hurt too bad.

"Let's do this." I said in an excited voice and they opened the door and led me out onto the set.

I was behind some of them and could hear the music playing. They parted ways and I started moving to the music. I didn't realize it, but one of the camera guys had turned his attention and camera my way. This is going to be so much fun.

"See I told you were going to draw attention." Jenny shouted at me while pointing at the camera that was recording me.

"But Justin said I would just blend in with all of the other dancers in bikinis." I told her.

"Well, I guess we are about to see what he thinks. He hasn't noticed that you are out here yet, but he is on his way to this side of the pool now." Jenny told me with a smile. "I can't wait to see this."

I just kept dancing and having fun and then some of the other dancers joined me. We were having a blast when I heard Justin yell, "Cut! We will just have to stop there until the newbie is ready. Good job everybody." Then he noticed that there was a group not where he wanted us. "What in the hell is…..Kim?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just enjoying the music and blending in with everyone else. I guess I got some followers." I smirked at him.

"Wow!" Cody said and came running over to where we were. "You look HOT!"

"Thanks, but Justin said I would just blend in so I don't want to create an issue with your video." I said as I moved closer to Justin. I knew I was having way too much fun teasing him, but oh well, he deserved it. "I can go change if this doesn't work for what you want!" I turned and motioned for Jenny to join me.

When I turned around, I could literally feel all of the eyes on my butt. "No, no, no, no." Justin said as he ran up and wrapped his arm around my waist stopping me from moving. "You look great." He turned me around to face him. "I definitely do not want you to change. Let's get some shots and see how it works." He let me go and walked back to his starting point shaking his head. Jenny gave me a high 5 and walked me over to where I would be starting. They ran through what they wanted me to do, but then told me to just have fun with it and do what came natural, too.

"Still think she isn't worth fighting for?" Cody asked Justin teasingly.

"Yeah. She looks great, but not great enough to deal with drama." He answered.

The music started again and we were off. I had a group of dancers that I was with and we were having a blast. I wasn't even paying attention to the cameras. Justin came by me a few times and we made sure to make eye contact just like they wanted us to. It was so much fun. We moved around the pool and took different shots throughout the entire song. I danced with so many different dancers. My leg didn't even hurt that bad. Someone called "Cut! Wardrobe changes!"

My team swooped me up and we were gone. It wasn't like my wardrobe change was hard. There wasn't much to it. They touched up hair and makeup and were back on set this time in the even smaller white bikini. I even beat Justin to set this time and they got me all set up, started the music, and started taking some shots without Justin even on set. I was dancing and swaying to the music. Basically, I was rockin my body just like he talks about in the song. It actually came pretty naturally. They even had me do some underwater scenes which were really cool. When I came up in the water, Justin was there on the sidelines with Cody just staring at me. I heard the director yell, "Cut!" again and went over to Jenny to get fixed up again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her as I looked over at Justin whose eyes had not left me.

"No, it's like I told you. EVERY guy is going to want you!" Jenny said with a giggle.

"You're crazy. He is probably just mad that we were shooting without him out here." I told her.

"Sure. You keep believing that." She said.

I walked over to where Cody and Justin were standing and still staring at me. The closer I got, the more I felt his eyes on me. "So what did I do wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Babe." He said while looking me up and down.

"Ok. Then are we ready for my part?" I asked.

"Yep. We are all ready for it." He answered.

As I walked away to the end of the runway they wanted me on, I heard him and Cody start talking, but as I got further away I couldn't hear everything they were saying.

"Well, I guess I was wrong." Justin said.

"About what, Justin?" Cody asked.

"That is definitely worth whatever drama may come with it. I am going to enjoy this scene." Justin answered.

"Hey, I laid claim first, my friend." Cody said back.

"She's already taken, Man. You can't lay claim until things change, but it will be fun to see if we can change them." He said as he walked out to where I was standing.

"Are you ready, Babe?" He asked me still staring at me.

"All ready." I walked up to him and pushed my chest against his. "I don't blend in too much, right?"

"Honestly, I think you would stand out wherever you went in that. Cody was right, you are hot and we are going to have fun with this, right? I want the viewers to feel the chemical attraction between us. Can you handle that?" He put his hand on my hip.

"I can handle it, Justin. I just don't know how well you are handling me dressed like this." I threw a teasing smile at him and pushed him back slightly.

"Oh, trust me, Kim. I can handle you in this really well. You would probably really enjoy the way I would handle you, if you let me." He said while putting his hand back on my hip and the other on my back.

"Ready when you are, Justin." The director shouted.

Justin let me go and said, "We will finish this later, Babe. I am serious about the chemistry. I need it to be real. Make me believe you." He turned away and walked back to his starting point.

The music started again and I just danced like I had before while he made his way to me. One of the male dancers came up and got behind me and we started dancing together. When Justin made it down the runway to us, the dancer moved and Justin got behind me. He put his hand on my hip and we started swaying together. When my part was done, he pulled me into the pool with him and we continued to dance. We ended pressed up against one another face to face. The director called "Cut" and that was that.

Jenny came over to grab me and get me changed, but Justin held me there for a few minutes. "Justin, you know that I am dating Jack and this was all just for the cameras, right?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job. You convinced me and that is hard to do. Now they just have to piece it altogether and finalize the video. Once they see how it is, they will decide about all of the others. You don't have to worry, though. Cuz as far as I'm concerned, you are the only one that will be doing these with me from now on. Don't let this go to your head, but you really are amazing, Kim!" He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. That means a lot, especially coming from you." I told him. I leaned forward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around waist and held me there for a few minutes before he released me to Jenny who was tapping her foot waiting for me. We both looked up at her and started laughing.

"What's next, Jenny?" I looked up at her smiling.

"Well, if we can hurry, we need to get you dressed and out to the beach to meet up with One direction for their video. Dianne wants to see what kind of Chemistry you have them next. Although, I don't know if you will be able to turn up the heat as much as you did with Justin. That was amazing. Really." Jenny told us.

"So what am I wearing?" I asked her as I stepped up out of the water.

As I stepped, I felt hands on my hips pulling me back. I lost my balance and fell back into the water and into Justin's arms. I flipped around and we were face to face and falling back into the water. We fell under the water and he held me there for a minute. One of his hands shifted slightly and part of my ass was in his hand. This was not good. I looked at him and saw a look in his eyes that I didn't expect. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"What was that?" I asked giving him a bit of a glare.

"What? I caught you when you fell. That's all." He smiled and then winked at me.

"Fine. We will go with that for now, but watch your hands, Bieber." I said as I climbed out of the pool with Jenny's help this time. I pointed at my ass and said, "This ass is off limits. Don't forget that." I smirked and walked away.

Cody helped Justin out of the pool. "You are crazy."

"This is going to be more fun than I thought!" Justin said back to him. "Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, why?" Cody asked.

"Well we need to make some plans for tonight and get little Kimmy to join us. This is going to be a lot of fun." Justin raised his eyebrows and headed off to change.

**JACK'S POV**

We had been away from Kim all afternoon. By the time we were done, we heard they were filming videos and so we all headed out to see if we could watch. Dianne grabbed the girls and took them off to get ready for a beach shoot. When we walked out to the pool, they were done with the video already. I got there just in time to see Kim stepping up out of the water and then falling back into Justin's arms.

"Jerry, tell me I did not just see what I thought I did. That jerk did not just put his hand on Kim's ass, did he?" I asked Jerry.

"Well, he…probably didn't mean…Oh, he totally had his hand on her ass and looked like he enjoyed it, dude." Jerry answered.

"That's what I thought. I'm gonna kill that little punk." I started toward him and Jerry stopped me.

"Give Kim a second. If I know her like I do, she is not going to stand for that. Trust me." Jerry told me.

I gave her a chance to handle it and actually laughed when I heard her tell him her ass was off limits. I am going to have to watch this guy closer than I thought. I followed after Kim and catch up with her just before she went into a changing room. A woman glared at me for stopping Kim.

"Just give me a minute, Jenny. This is Jack. He is my boyfriend and one of my band members." She said as she smiles at me.

"Fine, but hurry we have to get to the beach while the lighting is right." Jenny said and entered the changing room.

"Hey, gorgeous! I have missed you this afternoon." I told her as I pulled her close to me and held her there.

"I missed you, too! Did you have fun in the studio?" She asked.

"Yeah. We all did, but I missed you being there." I told her again. Then I leaned back slightly and looked her up and down. "Damn, Kim, you look HOT!"

"Well, thank you. I was doing the pool video with Justin. This is one of my two bikinis that was supposed to make me stand out in a huge group of girls wearing bikinis." She said with a laugh.

"Well, I am sure that it worked because there isn't a guy around that could take his eyes off of you in that. I really don't know if I can let you go right now. I feel like I should just take you to a room and show you how sexy you are." I leaned down and started kissing her.

She kissed me back and ran her fingers through my hair. Then the door to the room opened and Jenny cleared her throat. Kim gave me another quick kiss and ran in after Jenny. The door closed behind them and then it opened again.

"You can come in too, lover boy." Jenny said. "We are going to keep you in that swim suit and just throw this over it."

"OMG, Jenny. I love this. It's Victoria Secret, too, right?" Kim asked her.

"Yes it is the Bell sleeved burnout hoodie and comfy cover up short shorts. This looks fabulous on you because you can still see the top underneath it so there is a hint of sexy with fun on the beach. I love this White and Yellow together. Let's get going before we miss the light. Your girls are already there and dressed." Jenny told us.

"Ok let's go. Jack, are you coming with us?" Kim asked.

"I wouldn't miss a trip to the beach, if that's ok?" I asked Jenny.

"It's fine. Let's just go." She said as she led us out the door.

The guys followed and even got to ride with us to the shoot. We were told to stay way back and pretend we were not there. The music started to "What Makes You Beautiful" and they took a lot of different shots. The beginning was mainly just the guys singing and walking on the beach. They are pretty good. The girls were shot in a car and twirling around on the beach. They all looked really nice. Then came the together shots. Overall, it seemed pretty innocent. There were a few shots of Kim alone with one or another of them, nothing too bad. I got a little twinge of jealousy when the Harry had her backed up against a big rock and was singing to her. He put one of his hands on her hip and they dance together. Then he put his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him. She looked into his eyes like he was me and she pushed her forehead up against his and touched noses with him. It was the look in her eyes and the smile on her face that brought me up short. I watched as they reshot this over and over from different angles. I leaned forward trying to get a better look and Jerry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Man, she is pretending it is you standing there. Don't you know that you are the only one she ever looks at like that, yo?" Jerry said to me.

I looked at him and then back at Kim and realized he was right. "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?" I asked him.

"Jack, you are my best friend. I know you, Man. And I know what it feels like. Do you think I like seeing Grace down there with those guys? She told me earlier that she asked Kim about the heat they all could see when she sang with Justin earlier. Kim told her that she was picturing you so that it would be believable. It's pretty smart actually. As long as you know that she only wants you! She loves you, Jack! I have been around for a long time and a lot of guys have tried. She has never looked at anyone like she looks at you. Don't you see, Man, she couldn't look at them like that if she hadn't met you? You are the one that inspired her to be able to show that desire." Jerry explained.

"When did you become so deep, Jer?" I said with a laugh. "I guess, I hadn't thought about it like that. She is the first girl I have ever looked at like that, too. I guess she is better at all of this then me. I don't think I could do that. She really makes it look convincing." I told him.

"Well, she is Kim. When she does something, she always does it perfectly!" Jerry said with a smile.

"You are right! Kim doesn't know anything but being perfect at everything!" I said laughing. "They do look like they are having a great time down there."

We watched as they said they wanted to redo some of the sections of the video. They wanted to work on more close ups and really make the video something special. I guess if I had to deal with any of these guys that Kim is performing with, I prefer One direction so far because the rest of the girls are with her and they seem much more clean cut than Bieber and Simpson. Like Jerry said, I really don't have anything to worry about with any of them. I trust Kim completely! We love each other.

**KIM'S POV**

Working with these guys is so different than the other two, it really is refreshing. The only problem is that Dianne and the director are not happy with the Chemistry level yet so we have to try to amp it up, but it is kind of hard with this song and these 5 guys. They are so much fun to be with and such cheese balls. They make it fun to be on the set with them, but really hard to be electric and romantic with. I don't know what to do. So I go up to talk to Dianne.

"Ok. What exactly do you want?" I asked.

"We want it to be electric, Kim. We want to feel like they are the only guys in the world for you girls." She tells me.

"It's not going to be the same as it was with Justin and Cody because these guys are different. They are super fun and light. I love them to pieces ever since I watched and voted for them on X Factor. I mean, my God, I actually used to sit with my friends and we would argue over which one of them we were going to end up with, but I don't know if I can give you the kind of serious electricity you are looking for with them. They are too much fun and I don't know if I can pull it off." I told her, but what I didn't realize was that Harry, Zayn, and Liam had walked up behind us.

"So I have to ask a very serious question, Kim!" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. What is it?" I asked him.

"Which one of us were you going to end up with?" He smiled hugely as he moved closer to me. "I can't believe you don't think I can show serious electricity with you."

"That is not what I said. I said that I am having so much fun with you all that it is hard for me to have that sexy, electricity that they want and I don't think it fits the song. I just wanted to know what they want from me." I told him and then Zayn moved up right behind me and I was sandwiched between them. All I could do was smile.

"I don't know about you, Harry. But I think Kim here is showing classic avoidance in not answering your question." Zayn said while smiling at me. "It's ok, Kim. We all know you loved me and now seeing me in person is too much for you to handle."

I actually laughed out loud and tried to get out from in between them, which is when Liam stepped up to one of my sides and motioned for Nial to take the other side.

"I think they have a point, Kim. I mean if it is too hard for you to handle being with me like this, we can make sure that all of your close ups are with one of the other guys. I know how irresistible you think I am, but don't let it affect our video." Liam said with his face only an inch from mine.

"Boy, you guys are really full of yourselves. This is a side of you I haven't had the pleasure of seeing before." I laughed again. "See. I can't even keep a straight face with you guys."

"It's ok, Kim. Don't worry about hurting their feelings when you tell them that it was me that you loved. I get it all the time." Nial said with a smile.

"Really, guys. Really! We are going to do this right now." I told them all. Louis moved up to our little group. "Oh, yes. Louis, it is your turn. Take it away."

"What?" Louis said and then leaned over and whispered to me. "Kim, no one blames you for the way you feel. Really, it is understandable. We are famous and I'm gorgeous. I get it. Really, I do."

"Wow. So much ego in such little bodies. I guess I am just going to have to show you what I mean. If you think you can handle it?" I got up in each of their faces.

"Bring it on, Kim!" Harry said right in my face.

"Ok. Move aside so that I can show you what we need to do." I told them and they all stepped back. "Hey, Jay. Did you bring any of those music tracks that we laid down earlier!" I shouted up at him. He nodded his head and I continued. "Ok then. Play 'Come and Get it' for me please."

"Do you want mics?" Jay asked.

"No, we've got this. Boys, I would really like to show you what we are talking about so if you can just get yourselves comfortable in a couple of different spots on the beach that would be great." They all just stood there and looked at me. "Do I need to tell you where to go guys? There is a great rock to sit on over there and one to lean up against there, etc." They all looked at me and smirked and then went to sit and stand in different places on the beach. Jenny and the team come up to touch up makeup. I ask her to get me and the girls a few things from wardrobe. We all step out of our beach cover ups and throw on some of the Victoria Secret maxi skirts, beach pants, and I tie on a simple side mesh cover up skirt. I also had Jenny get the guys in their swim trunks only. I glanced over and looked around at the guys and they were trying to keep control and not check us out, but they were having serious trouble.

"Start it up, when you are ready, Jay!" I shouted at him.

"Jim, I want you guys to record some of this. We might get some good footage from their little battle." Dianne said.

I made my way close to where Nial and Louis were standing. I sit down on a rock and leaned up against another one. The girls had all made themselves comfortable, too. The music started and we all started moving and singing. I moved over to Louis and pulled him up off the rock he was on and started dancing with him. We were back to back and I rubbed my back up and down against him. Then I turned him around and our faces were very close together while I sang. I touched his chest and I could feel him shiver. When I left him, Julie made her way over to him and continued his enjoyable torcher and lesson.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(I moved on to Nial. He was leaning up against a huge rock. I put my hands on either side of his head and danced up against him. I grabbed one of his hands and put it around my waist and on the small of my back as I moved closer to him. I moved his other hand to my back as well and bent backwards and then pulled myself back up with a bit of help from him. I put my hand on his cheek and put my face right up to his so he could feel my breath on his face. I felt him catch his breath and then moved on to Zayn, who was the next closest. Kelsey came over to Nial and started dancing with him which he was having a hard time doing.)

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet

So baby whenever you're ready..

(Zayn made it way to easy because he was lying on his side on a blanket on the beach. I got down on my hands and knees about a few feet away from him and crawled over to where he was. I could see the look of wanting in his eyes and knew I had won, but couldn't let it be that easy so I made my way all the way to him and pushed him down on his back. I laid down beside him with my upper body on his. I rubbed my hand across his chest and forced him to look me in the eyes. He tried to play it cool by wrapping one of his arms around my back. And that's when I put my lips right up to his and sang right in his face while running my other hand up to his hair and grabbing a hold of it. He released me while shaking under my body. I smiled and decided to move on to Liam. Grace came to show Zayn her version of electricity. She was having fun with the fact that he was having trouble handling it.)

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Liam looked like he was ready for me. He had a smirk on his face that reminded me of Jack; but if I had made Jack crack, I knew I could get Liam too. He was straddling a log by the fire pit and looking very confidently at me. I walked over to him and straddled the log facing him putting my legs over his practically sitting in his lap. He tried to stay cool, but he was crumbling. I put both of my hands on his face and ran them up into his hair and leaned over and sang into his ear and blew into his ear and on his neck. I could feel his heart racing and his breathing speed up. I stood up and went over to where the girls had just all gotten together on the beach.)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie (no lie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready..

(We danced together and I looked around the beach and saw the guys trying to recover from this situation, but having trouble while watching us dance and crawling across the beach. Then I saw Harry and he had a huge smile across his face like he thought he was going to be the last man standing. I knew what I had to do even though it would be harder for me than the others. I walked towards Harry who was leaned against a life guard shack. His face quickly turned into a serious one that he was going to try to keep.)

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Harry was leaning against the leg of the lifeguard shack, which gave me some interesting options. I walked right up to him and pressed myself up against him. He didn't even flinch. I then wrapped one of my legs around him and the leg of the shack locking him in place. I put my face right up to his and sang to him while moving my hands from his face to his chest to his hair. I felt him shaking and thought he started to lean in for a kiss, but then I pulled away from him and motioned for him to come and get it. He hesitated for a moment, but then came forward and I swayed and danced with him. He actually put his hands on my hips. I turned my back to him and looked into his eyes from over my shoulder and moved my hips, which he kept a firm hold on. He was starting to get the hang of this. We moved together and I knew that we had achieved the electricity that Dianne wanted. I turned to face him and knew I still had to really crack him so I made sure I was pressed up against him and leaned in and sang into his neck placing my lips right on the skin of his neck and that was all that was needed, Harry was trembling under my touch, but never did let me go.)

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so.. yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

When you ready come and get it..

When the song ended, he leaned back slightly and looked me in the eyes. "You are really good at that. I can't tell you how badly I wish we weren't here with everyone right now." He still had a hold of my hips and was shaking slightly. "I guess, we know who you fell for when we were on X Factor." He added with a huge smirk.

"Oh really and who is that?" I asked him.

"Well, you almost didn't even come over and try to make me sweat. You were avoiding me because you knew it would be harder for you with me than with the other guys. I guess I was your crush, huh?" Harry's smile grew and his hold on me tightened.

"You are something else." I told him. "Even if it was you, I am way over that now and I definitely had no problem making you sweat." I looked at him and smirked.

"That was amazing!" Dianne said. "We are definitely going to use some of that when we do your full video for that song. Now do you guys think you could show just a little more electricity with your song?"

"I can definitely handle it." Harry answered her. "Are you going to be wearing that or your other outfit? Because this one definitely makes everything hotter." He turned his head back to me.

"I have to put at least the shorts on, but if leaving the cover up top off will help you then that is what I will do." I smiled at him.

"Either way is fine. I just didn't realize all of this was under that." He said and I looked at him questioningly. "It is really nice. I like it probably more than I should."

"Ok. Boys we are set up for you again. Girls let's get your cover ups changed again." Dianne said.

"Actually, Dianne. There has been a request for us to not put those back on. What if we just put the bottoms on?" I told her.

"If it will help, let's try it. Whenever you are ready." She said.

The music started and we all took our places. We were going to mix it up a little bit this time. The girls were all going to be paired up with one of the guys and we were going to work on the hot shots as we were calling them now. Whichever guy was singing would be in the camera by himself leaving the others for each of us girls to dance with.

Liam was the first one singing so I was with Harry, Grace was with Zayn, Kelsey was with Nial, and Julie was with Louis.

[Liam]

You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,

(When Liam finished singing, it was Harry's turn so I moved from him to Liam.)

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

(Then they all sang so we had some individual close up shots of them and us.)

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

(Zayn sang next so Grace went over to Liam.)

[Zayn]

So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Harry]

Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

(They all sang again and then we all sang the Na Na Na Na's and clapped our hands.)

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

(The next close up would be Harry's, but he pulled me back over to the rock where we had shot this part of the song earlier. This time there was something different. He had me pushed up against the rock and put one hand on my hip and the other beside my head. He leaned in and sang to me like I had him. He stared into my eyes and he actually made turn my head. He took his hand under my chin and made me look at him again and he smiled slightly. I could feel my breath quicken as he sang to me and I knew he could tell that he was affecting me. He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "Just tell me. It is me, right?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yes" I whispered back. "It was you." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and then said, "Oh, Kim, it still is. You just don't want to admit it.")

[Harry]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

[All]

You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,

(He joined the rest of the guys and I went over to where the girls were dancing. Then the guys joined us and Harry came right over in front of me.)

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry] beautiful) , Oh oh,

(On the last line, he grabbed me and sang it right to me again. My heart started racing and I didn't know what was happening.)

[Harry]

That's what makes you beautiful

The director called "Cut" and Harry just stood there with his arms still around me and stared into my eyes.

Then he whispered again, "See I told you it was still me!"

He slowly let me go and I just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. I don't swoon. I have never been that type of girl. Sure when I saw them on TV, I had a crush but that was it. Crushes aren't real, but I guess when you meet the object of that crush things change a little. I love Jack and there is no doubt in my mind about that. He is the only one for me, but this thing with Harry is just a reaction to meeting a crush I never thought I would meet. I just need to clear my head and work out.

I slipped on a pair of the beach pants that one of the girls had on earlier. I told Grace that I was going to go for a jog to work my leg out some and would be back soon, but she looked at me like she knew better. Right before I turned and jogged off down the beach, she gave me that 'we will talk later' look. I nodded and ran off. I found a nice secluded area that was a cove surrounded by rocks. I did some stretches and then did some of my karate moves to see how my leg responded. I tried some of my gymnastic flips and I could do them pretty well. I flipped across the entire open space of the cove and then did some flying karate kicks and finished up by flipping backwards across the beach. I looked out at the ocean and watched the sun starting to set. A pair of hands covered up my eyes and I could feel my heart start to race. I tried to relax and figure out who was holding me. I used my other senses and could smell really nice cologne that I know I smelled earlier. I knew exactly who was covering my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**So now they all know each other, what's going to happen next? Will they all become friends or will more issues arise? Will their music be a big hit when the teaser tracks are sent out? What will happen at Jack's birthday party? Wait to see what comes in the next chapters. **

**I am really enjoying writing this. I just can't say that enough. Keep up the comments you are really all very helpful. Hang in with me please. There are so many things that will be happening. **

**I am sorry if the little kids have seemed too grown up and if I love you is said too much. I appreciate your input and will see what I can do. I guess in my family we say I love you a lot. I think that part of it is because Kim always says it to them because she was trying to make up for everything they missed from their dad and the way that Samantha and David are. About the way that they talk, I was basing them off of kids in my family. I have one set of cousins that are typical young kids. They live in the country like me and are really fun and childish. The other set lives in New York in a nice penthouse and travel a lot with their parents. They all talk really grown up because of the way they have been raised. I love them both, but with the status level of Kim's family I just thought they would be more like my second set of cousins. I hope that makes more sense. I will see what I can do, but I don't want to change them too much now. Thanks for all of your input everyone. It really is helpful. Hope to keep hearing from you. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own DSQUARED2,Theysken's Theory, Riller & Kelly, MINKPINK, or Young Fabulous & Broke designs. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**KIM'S POV**

I put my hands up on his hands and pulled them down. I turned around and said, "Hi, Harry. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I saw you jog off and I wanted to make sure that everything was ok." He said.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I just wanted to stretch my leg some and see how it felt." I told him.

"I didn't know that you were a gymnast." He said.

"Well, I am and have been for about 10 years. I also do karate, cheer, play volleyball, and softball. Anything else you would like to know?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yeah. Just one thing." He answered.

"Ok. What?" I asked.

"So will you go out with me tonight?" He asked as he moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Harry, I have a boyfriend and I love him. If you had met me 2 weeks ago, things may have been different, but I am with Jack now and that is not going to change." I answered him.

"Ok. You have a boyfriend, but things can change. I will wait and just see what happens." He told me like he was making a declaration. "Look at that sunset. It is beautiful." He turned me around in his arms and wrapped them tighter around my waist and laid his chin on the top of my head. "Beautiful, just like you."

"Harry…" I said and he turned me back around to face him.

"Yes, Kim." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"You have to stop this. I have boyfriend." I told him again.

"I know, but I'm just wondering…Are you trying to convince me or you?" He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I'm going to go back and change. I will talk to you later." I pushed back from him and started to jog off the direction I came when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Kim, please stay. We are going to have a beach party. Everyone is invited and then we are all staying at Dianne's huge beach house that she never stays at. It'll be fun and Jack can stay, too." He asked and gave me a pretty convincing puppy dog face.

"Fine. I will ask everyone and see. I have to call and make sure someone can watch the kids, though." I told him. "I will see you in a little bit." I said as I ran back down the beach.

Before I knew it, Harry was jogging beside me and grabbed for one of my hands. "I am secretly scared of the dark and it is starting to get a little dark out here. You wouldn't make me look bad by letting the guys know and leaving me out here alone, would you?"

I looked at him and laughed, "You are really something else, Mr. Styles. I would never want to hurt your image like that." I laughed some more and then we saw someone running toward us.

"Jack, is that you?" I asked looking out in front of us. Harry was right it was getting darker.

"Yep. Is everything ok?" He asked looking between Harry and I and then noticing we were holding hands.

"Yes everything is fine. I was trying out my leg and it felt great to do some flips and kicks. Harry, here, decided to follow me and now is a bit intimidated." I giggled and then ran forward and threw my arms around Jack's neck. "It is going to be great not having that huge cast on. They have asked us to stay for a beach party with them, but I told Harry I had to check on the kids and ask all of you what you thought."

"I am up for anything, Babe." Jack answered and then glanced past me at Harry.

I grabbed Jack's phone out of his pants pocket. "Hey, lady. Watch those hands!" He said teasingly.

I just smiled at him and dialed the house number. Gwen picked up the phone and I talked to her for a little bit. She said that she would just stay there with the kids and that we should have fun. I talked to each one of my little sweeties. I had to give them big hugs and kisses via the phone. I heard someone laughing and turned around to Harry and lightly punched him in the gut. I told Gwen thank you and she told me to make sure to talk to Laura before she heads back home. I told her I would and said goodbye. I quickly called Laura to find out what was up. She told me that Samantha had petitioned the court to get the kids back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She said it was going to be fine, but that we were going to court next week. She also told me that the good news was that she negotiated a great contract for all of us. They were going to pay me a lot extra for every video that I do with other groups. So I was just going to have to make sure that I kept the label and the other groups happy with my performance. She told me to have a fun time this weekend because starting Monday we had a lot of work to do. I thanked her and hung up the phone. I really needed to just have fun and forget about all of this for awhile. I actually needed to be a more normal teenager tonight, just for one night. I put Jack's phone back in his pocket. We all continued walking and talking.

"So you really do take care of you siblings? I'd love to hear how that came about someday." Harry said while moving right up behind me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, my dad passed away and Samantha is not a mom so I am raising them. They are really great, but I couldn't do it without Jack and everyone else. You guys will have to meet them sometime because they will love it. Kassie loves your music." I said back to him.

"How many are there and how old are they? I mean I heard 3 'I love you's so I figure 3, right?" He asked still very close to me.

"Yep. There are three of them. Keith and Kyle are twin 5 year olds and Kassie is 3. They are really adorable and fun to be with. It has been a lot of fun to help Kim with them." Jack answered his questions. He entwined our hands and started walking back towards the others.

"Awesome. I'd love to meet them soon and I am sure we will be seeing a lot of them when we all start touring together." Harry said while joining us on the walk back to the group. He lightly threw his arm around my shoulder and rested his hand on Jack's shoulder as we walked.

I knew Jack was annoyed, but he was handling it really well. I squeezed his hand tighter in mine and looked up at him. I mouthed the words 'I love you' to him and he smiled. When we made it back to everyone else, I realized I was not the only one having a problem like this. Grace was sitting on a log in between Jerry and Zayn. It did not look like she was really enjoying herself. Poor Grace, she would have died about a month ago to have Zayn that close to her or for Jerry to actually show her that he was interested. Now she had both and wasn't enjoying it any more than me.

We made our way over to them and I asked if they all wanted to stay for the night. Everyone seemed really excited about that and so the guys started gathering more firewood and I ran up to Jenny in the trailer to invite her and the others to stay.

"I'd love to. No one I have ever worked with has invited me to party with them." She smiled at me.

"Well consider this the first of many times. You are part of my team. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had those boys drowling all over themselves, not that that is what we need to go for." I laughed and she laughed with me. "Now I do need to get dressed in something else and we need to go buy some food." I start to pull off my beach pants and the door opens. Someone grabs me from behind.

"Now I like this view!" I stand up and turn around to see Justin standing right behind me.

"Really? You saw me in the bikini all afternoon. Get over it already! What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Well, I see you are having a little beach party and I thought I would join you for a while. Then we can go to where the party really is." I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"And where would that be?" I asked.

The door opens again and Harry is standing there. "Well, Justin thinks we should show you a night on the town instead of a night on the beach. I'm up for it, but I would hate for you to have to wear that bikini out because we would need more body guards." He smiled and crossed the room in two steps.

"It all sounds like fun. I will do whatever the majority wants to do. I would love to hang out here for awhile and then go out to a club to dance and get to know each other better." I turned to face Harry and put my finger on his chest and said, "As far as clothes go, I think I am covered with my good friend Jenny here, but thanks for your concern. Now I would like to get changed real quick if you guys will give me a few minutes." I pointed toward the door.

Harry leaned forward and whispered ,"I could help you with that. I mean it does not look like it would be that hard to undo." And he started to reach his hand around to my back, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Ok." I leaned in closer to him and whispered back. "I can do that myself. You have proven that you can be electric. You can stop acting now."

"Oh, I'm not acting, Kim. There is something about you. I don't know what it is yet, but I am going to make it my mission to figure it out. I am not going anywhere cuz I know that you feel our connection, too." He said right into my ear and then lightly kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave the room. He threw his arm around a slightly stunned Justin and they both exited the trailer.

I shook my head and went to the door. I opened the door and shouted for the girls to join us. Chloe, Lisa, and Tracy came in also. I told them all that we were going to hang out here for awhile and then go out to a club to go dancing. They were all excited and we started talking wardrobe.

"I actually think I am going to go swimming so I am just going to take this sweater and towel, if it is ok?" I looked back at Jenny.

"They are only for you so you can do whatever you want. I will fix, replace, and clean anything that needs it." She answered me.

"You are the best, but if I ruin anything, I can fix it too. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to pamper us. I want you to have fun, too." I told all of them and the girls agreed.

We all get down to our swimsuits only and head out of the trailer. Jenny and the other girls even got suits on, too. I go out of the trailer and see Harry talking to Justin and Cody. Jack is sitting by the fire with the other guys who have gotten out guitars and are playing some music. He looks like he is enjoying himself. I blow him a kiss while we go running past them all. I drop my sweater and towel on the blanket that we used for the video earlier. I could hear the guys yelling at us, but we just kept going. I hit the water and swam out into the ocean. The water actually felt fabulous. I came up and saw some of the girls. We all started splashing each other and just having fun.

The next thing I knew all of the guys had joined us. I heard someone yell chicken fight. Harry was the closest to me and I looked at him and said, "No. Don't even think…" But before I could finish, he was under the water and popped up with me on his shoulders.

I looked around and all of the guys had grabbed one of the girls. Jerry didn't look too happy and when my eyes found Jack's, I could tell that he wasn't in the best mood either. I mouthed 'I'm sorry not my idea' to him and he just shook his head and mouthed back 'No problem, Babe.' Harry gripped my thighs and looked up at me with a smile. Jack wasn't going to be left out though, he put Jerry up on his shoulders and started working their way through competitors.

"Are you ready to show them who is the best?" Harry asked and smiled so big that I had to laugh.

"Always!" I said back to him confidently. "Let's go get them!" and I lightly smacked his shoulder and kicked him in his sides with my heels. "Giddy up, pony!" I laughed again.

"Ok. But payback will come when you least expect it, lady!" He laughed and moved forward.

I locked hands with Jenny first and easily knocked her off of Cody's shoulders. Then we moved on to Julie who was already fighting with Kelsey. I locked my feet around Harry's back to hold me in place so that he could help by pushing on the guys, too. We knocked down Julie and Nial pretty easily and then finished off Kelsey and Eddie. Our next victims were Lisa and Justin. He looked disappointed that we took them down so easily, but seemed to be enjoying the view of all of the girls in bikinis. I smirked at him and he just gave me a wink as he fell into the water. Harry held up his hand for a high five and I gave him one before we moved on to our next competitors. Tracy with Liam and Grace with Zayn were pushing each other and we went up to join in. Everyone was having a blast just being young and having fun together as friends. I helped Grace finish off Tracy before I turned on her. Jerry and Jack were cleaning out the other group of competitors pretty quickly. They got Chloe and Mark first, then Milton and Louie, and they made their way right over to us and joined in on our battle with Grace. Jerry locked hands with Grace and I tried to help her, but he was not letting go.

"I'm so sorry, Babe. You are going down." Jerry said to Grace and blew her a kiss as she feel into the water.

Jerry and Jack turned their full attention to Harry and I. "You are going down, Kim." Jerry said to me.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Jer, but I don't lose!" I smirked at him.

We had our arms locked and I could see that Jack and Harry were doing the same thing. I knew I had to make a quick move or Jack would have Harry's feet knocked out from underneath him. I loosened my good leg from Harry's back which was risky but needed. I kicked Jerry in the chest before he knew what was coming. He tried to stay up, but he just couldn't recover his balance. He fell backwards into the water and Grace jumped on him and dunked him under. Jack stood there and shook his head at Jerry.

"I can't believe you let Kim beat you like that." He said.

"She always beats me. I am used to it." Jerry said smacking Jack on the back.

Harry was jumping up and down since we won. I gave him a high five and then loosened my other leg from his back and flipped off backwards before he knew what was happening. I came up in the water and swam right into Jack's awaiting arms.

**JACK'S POV**

"I love you!" Kim kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her and held on tightly.

"I love you, too! I know I am going to have to get used to this stuff, but give me some time, ok?" I told her.

"Jack, you don't have to get used to anything if you don't want to. I can tell them no. I can just do our songs and videos. I will make enough money with that and modeling. I enjoy the videos with all of them and I enjoy teasing and joking with them, but not if it makes you uncomfortable. Other than the kids, you are the most important person in my life." She kissed me again and I have to say that I let my hands explore her body in this bikini. It was a great experience.

"I am fine. I want you to do whatever you have to right now so that we can make sure we get the kids. We can talk about cutting back on the electricity with the other guys when that is settled." I told her.

"You know how I make that connection with them look so real, right? I just picture you in front of me. Chemistry with you is the most electric and real thing I have ever felt in my life." She kissed me again and I just couldn't get enough of her. "Now, I need to use your phone to call for some food. I am starving."

"It is up in my jeans pocket by the guitars." I told her.

"Ok. I will be right back." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, ran up on the beach, threw on her towel, and went to grab my phone.

"Hey, Man. You are really lucky to have a girl like Kim. She seems really great. I hope that we are cool." Harry said to me and held his fist up for me to bump it.

"Yeah. Of course, we are cool." I hit my fist to his.

"What's Kim doing?" He asked.

"Ordering some food. She said she was starving." I told him.

"Oh, Man. I better go tell her what we like. Some of these guys are really picky. I will be right back." Harry said as he ran up to talk to Kim. I couldn't hear them, but I kept my eyes on him. I'm fine with him, but I'm not stupid either.

**KIM'S POV**

"What are you ordering?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't know. I am trying to find a place to deliver something, but am not having much luck with this phone." I told him.

"Well let me see it." He came up behind me and put his arms around me to grab the phone.

I released the phone and moved out of his arms. He looked at me and just smiled. "What's wrong, Kim? We are friends, right?"

"Yes, we are. I want us to stay that way. So tell me what we are ordering." I told him.

"Well, pizza is going to be the easiest. Here is a number to the best place around here. They will have it here in no time." He answered me and moved closer to show me which place to call. I have to find a way to control my breathing when he is around. This is unacceptable.

"Great. Thanks." I took the phone away from him and dialed the number. "I need to order 10 pizzas for delivery. Where are we exactly?" I asked Harry. He just took the phone from me and ordered everything himself. I tried to grab the phone back, but he was keeping it just out of my reach and holding me back with his hand. "Hey, I want one of those to be veggie and I need to order a salad, too."

He added my requests to our order and then told the guy a credit card number and hung up the phone. He looked at me disgusted. "What?" I asked.

"Why veggie? That's just gross. Pizza is meant to be an indulgence, not healthy. And a salad?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Really? That is what you are so confused about. Well let's see, some of us like to eat healthy. And it just so happens that I like salad, mister!" I looked at him like he was being ridiculous.

"Are you serious?" He asked me while walking over closer to me.

"What?" I asked him. "I am hungry and I can't just fill up on pizza anymore. I like to eat, but I have to be extra careful now. I have a lot of people counting on me and my career working out really well. I can't let them down by not staying in shape."

Harry put his hands on my arms lightly and just looked at me. "Kim, there is nothing wrong with you. Your body is smokin hot. You know that, right?" I turned my head down and looked at the fire. He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. "I don't even think that there is anywhere on you that I could pinch. You body is totally fit." He put one hand on my hip and ran the other over my stomach slowly. "Your abs are as defined as mine."

"Stop it!" I told him and laughed slightly because he was tickling my stomach whether he meant to or not. He turned me around in his arms a couple of times and I continued to giggle because he was still tickling me.

"Look at this. I can put my hands around you waist and almost touch them together!" he said. "Wait a minute! Are you ticklish?" He now had something on me.

"You are being crazy. There is a good 4 inches or so in between your thumbs touching and it is not like I am dieting, I am just eating healthy and exercising. And I am not ticklish just laughing at you." I pushed him lightly backwards and he ended up landing back on the log behind him.

I laughed at the look on his face and helped him back up to his feet. "Sorry. I really didn't mean for you to fall."

"Sure you didn't. We better get up to the road to get the pizza guy." He told me while motioning to the road.

"Just let me run down and grab my sweater real quick." I told him as I turned to head down to the blanket.

Harry grabbed my arm and handed me a hoodie. "Here just wear my sweatshirt. He should be here any minute."

"Thanks!" I told him.

As we walked up to the road, Harry told me, "Listen, Kim, I know I was acting like a flirty jerk. I'm really a nice guy, you know. We will do whatever you need us to to help you out. If you need the extra videos, you will get them. You don't have to worry what you look like. I mean you look fabulous, but you can count on us to help you."

I looked over at Harry smiling at me and knew he meant every word of what he just said. "You really are a nice guy, aren't you? Thank you." We were walking up an incline to the road and Harry reached back to help me up. He pulled me up to the top and I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

He stared at me for a second and then put his hands on my sides. "I am not that nice." And he started tickling me and couldn't stop laughing himself as much as he was making me laugh.

He only stopped when he saw lights coming down the road. We were both still laughing when the pizza guy pulled up and gave us all of our food. Harry signed the ticket and the guy drove off. I had my hands full of pizza and looked at the drop off we had to walk back down. This was going to be a challenge. Harry was laughing at me as he made his way down. I just looked at him and started thinking that maybe I could have another really good friend like Jerry.

He looked up at me again from the bottom and said, "Are you coming or am I going to have to come and get you?" He just stood there and laughed.

"I take it back you are not a nice guy." Then I started laughing. "I've got this thanks. I don't need a guy to take care of me."

Everyone was heading up to eat so I started working my way down the incline carefully. I had 6 pizzas in my hand. I had to show Harry up though. Grace had turned the radio on and it had 'Call me Maybe' playing sang by us. I couldn't believe it was us on the radio. I started singing with it and doing my runway walk to the bottom of the hill. Jack and Harry were standing at the bottom waiting for me. I threw the pizza boxes in the air to Harry and did a flip and landed right in Jack's arms.

"Can you believe that is us? We are on the radio. This is amazing." I gave him a quick hug and went running toward the girls who were dancing on the beach. I did one of my tumbling runs and stopped right in front of Grace. We hugged each other and continued to sing and dance."

The guys were all sitting around the fire, eating pizza, and watching us. Some of them were laughing and others were just smiling and enjoying watching us dance around. We were having so much fun. This is absolutely perfect. When our song ended, the DJ announced that it was the new group "Belle" and there was more to come. We all hugged each other. The next song he played was Taylor Swift's "Never Getting Back Together." We were so excited that we continued to dance and started singing with her. We were having so much fun and couldn't even think about eating yet. The other girls joined us and so did Mark and Jeff. We have the best design team around.

One Direction came on next with "Live While We're Young" and we each took one of their parts and started singing. I started singing Liam's part, Grace did Zayn's, I did Harry's, Kelsey took Nial's part, and Julie was Louis. We were so much better than the originals. We even did the dancing that they always do. It was a blast. The real One Direction acted like they couldn't take it anymore and ran over and tried to out sing us at their own parts. We all danced around the beach and splashed in the water. It was way too much fun and we were totally better at it than them.

"That was awesome. I am just so sorry that we were so much better than you guys and at your own song too. I almost feel bad." I said leaning forward into Liam and Harry's faces.

"Very funny. You can't be better at our song than us." Harry said back.

"We could put it to a vote." I teased as we walked back toward the fire. I walked over to all of the guys sitting watching us and laughing. "Judges, we need your votes please. Justin…."

"You girls definitely rocked it. Sorry guys, I am going with the girls on this one." He said with a huge smile.

"Thank you. Cody…"

"Well, I'm afraid I am going to have agree with Justin and say that the girls rocked you guys under the table. I am giving it to the girls tonight." He answered.

"Thank you very much. Jerry…"

"Well, Kim. I hate to agree with these two, but there is just no other way to vote, yo. You girls rocked it and let's be honest; you also look a million times better than them with those bikinis on." Jerry said trying not to crack a smile.

"Why. Thank you so much for that. Jack…"

"Sorry guys. I am sure you feel like this is biased, but I gotta go with the girls too. You just don't have everything that they have to pull it off the way they do." Jack said as he winked at me.

"And there you have it folks. It was a unanimous decision by the judges. The girls take it." I shouted.

The DJ announced the song coming up as Justin Bieber's "Beauty and the Beat" and I just can't resist. "Did you hear that everyone? It is Mr. Bieber's turn to be taken down next by this new band Belle. Can't wait to see what happens?"

We ran back out to the beach and I grabbed a video camera to walk around with just like Justin. "Oh no, no, no. There is no way you are going to beat me at my own song, ladies."

"We will see about that, Justin." Grace said.

We all pull off our cover ups and towels and start dancing to the music. I take Justin's part and the girls back me up and have a blast dancing again. We actually hit all of the steps he had in his video and he just stared at us for a second before he jumped in with us and tried to take down the raining champs. He took my role and I danced behind him. He started laughing and we kept dancing. When we were done, he just shook his head in defeat.

"We don't have to take that to the judges because I know there is no way I can compete with all of you in those bikinis. I do have one question, though. How did you pick up on all of my dance moves already?" he turned to me waiting for an answer.

"I was with you all afternoon. How could I not remember them all?" I answered.

The DJ came on again and announced that due to popular demand he was going to play another song from Belle. He started the music for "Come and Get It."

One Direction all jumped up and Harry said, "Oh this one is ours! You are going down girls!"

"Good luck with that." Justin told them.

We decided to give them a chance and stood there to watch them attempt to sway their hips like us. They split it up like I did when I came over to each of them. I smiled while I watched Louie try to be seductive and then moved toward Julie. Then it was Nial's turn and he moved toward Kelsey. We were all laughing. Zayn was next and when he crawled across the beach I thought I was going to die with laughter and then he came toward Grace. But by far the best was when Liam came over to straddle the log and Jack like I had done to him. We couldn't take anymore so we all jumped out to put them out of their misery. I went over to where Liam was trying to seduce my boyfriend and straddled the log in between them and lowered myself down where I was sitting on both of them. I leaned forward and sang to Jack. I put one hand on his bare chest and the other on Liam's and sang my words right into both of their ears. I felt both Jack and Liam shiver and then I got up to dance with the girls. It took Liam a second to recover and then he got up to try to keep up with us at dancing. We were destroying them and we knew it. Then I looked up and Harry was right in front of me trying to seduce me with his singing and actions. All of the guys were trying to do the same thing to the other girls and poor Grace had Liam and Zayn, but my girls were fighting back and looked to be winning. I was trying equally hard to make Harry give in, but he seemed determined. I could feel my breath quicken and pulled up close to him and bent my leg up on his hip and held it there. I put my lips right up to his neck and sang right to him while my lips and breath brushed his neck. He couldn't handle it. I could feel his heart racing and a shiver that seemed to run through his entire body. I broke apart from him with a smile and joined the girls who had done the same thing and we danced together until the end. We not only made all of them feel weak in the knees, but the judges seemed to be short of breath also. We took our bow and looked over at our competitors and apologized for beating them twice.

Harry walked right up to me and said, "Honestly, it was our pleasure to have you put us to shame, but someday you are going to have to really teach me exactly how you make my heart race like that. How can you affect every guy in the vicinity just by a look in your eyes and the way you move those hips?"

I smiled and told him. "I guess it is just a gift."

All of our phones went off. Dianne had texted us.

**To everyone:**

**Get to V Lounge asap. Look Fab all of u. I have taken care of u getting in. Hurry.**

"I guess we better get changed." I looked over at Jenny and we all ran into our trailer.

With that many girls in that small of space, it was challenging to get ready, but we did it. Thank God we had Jenny and the team who knew where everything was. They had dresses picked out for all of us almost instantly. I let them all convince me to do something I would normally never do. I thought we would all put on some little black dresses, but they all want to wear a different color and I give in. They put me in an altered DSQUARED2 Draped Jersey Dress with patent leather belt. The alterations were to the neck line which was lowered for cleavage reveal and the color which went from the classic black I love so much to a deep fuchsia. Grace got a Theysken's Theory Dotty Fotel Dress in a vibrant yellow color. Kelsey wore a Riller & Fount Kelly Mini Dress with Kimono Sleeves in a bright orange color. Julie had a MINKPINK Fonda Mini Dress in regal blue. Tracy, Chloe, Lisa, and Jenny wore really nice print dresses from MINKPINK and Young Fabulous & Broke. We got dressed, touched up makeup and hair, and headed out the door. I felt like we were a rainbow, but they were all so happy I decided to try to be, too.

We all walked out and Grace and I were at the back of the group. From the hoots and hollers, I knew the guys were giving the girls the proper boost of confidence. Grace cut in front of me ready for her attention. I had to laugh and then just walked out not expecting anything. I was quite surprised by the stares and then they started their hollering all over again. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the cars.

Jack came up to me and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I told him.

"You are welcome. How did they convince you to wear something other than black or white?" He asked with a smile.

"They ganged up on me. What do you think?" I asked posing up against the car door.

"I like it a lot, but you would look great in anything." He leaned in and gave me a kiss before helping me into the car.

"You really are the best." I told him.

"Hey guys we got a party bus for all of us if you want to ride with us." Cody called out.

"That sounds like fun. What do you think, Babe?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered.

He helped me out of the car and we climbed onto the bus with everyone. I sat down by Grace and Jack sat on my other side and put his arm around me. It only took a few minutes to get to the club which looked packed and had a line outside going down the block. Our bus pulled up and people were going crazy outside.

"OMG! They must know you guys are on here. Is it always like this?" Kelsey asked excitedly.

"Yeah actually it is. Give it a few weeks and it will be like this for you guys, too." Liam answered.

"Let's go. We don't want to miss your BIG entrance." Harry said sarcastically.

"Guys, I don't want to make anyone mad, but Dianne is in there and wants you to walk the girls off the bus and immediately to the stage. Jack, you and the other band members need to get off first and go get yourselves ready to play. Run in all excited and we will be right behind you." Jenny said while talking on her phone.

"Jack, you don't have to do that." I told him.

"Actually, I do need to get in there if you are going to sing and make sure the instruments are good. I will see you in a few, Babe. I love you!" He kissed me quickly and then went running off with the rest of the guys.

I looked at Jenny and asked what we were supposed to do next and she paired us up. Julie with Louie and Nial, Kelsey with Liam and Harry, Grace with Zayn and Cody, and that left, Justin and I. They started exiting the bus and the crowd got crazier. I couldn't believe how loud they were. When Justin and I walked off the bus, I thought we were going to be mobbed. We entered the club and they took us right up to the stage while we heard our names introduced and then they stood on the dance floor waiting for the music. Justin took me up to the steps, kissed me on the cheek, and said, "Good luck, sexy." About a million cameras snapped.

I walked up the stairs as the music started. I was a bit nervous, but then I just looked at Jack and it all melted away. He always made everything better. I just did what I do best and lost myself in our song and started dancing with the girls.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet

So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(I walk over to Jack and start dancing back to back with him. I am having a blast and the crowd is going crazy.)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie (no lie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready..

(Dianne must not have liked it enough because all of the sudden Justin was on the stage and grabbed my hand and started dancing with me. I play along and the crowd eats it up.)

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(I turned to face Justin and he puts his hand on one of my hips. I pull my other leg up to his hip and he grabbed my thigh to held it there and then he dipped me back and pulled me back up to him. I ran my fingers through his hair and sang right to him. He released me and jumped off the stage. I danced with the girls for the rest of the song. I looked out and saw Justin talking to Harry with a huge smirk. I couldn't hear them, but who knows what he would be saying.)

(**The conversation went something like this: **Justin leaned over to Harry and said, "There was your lesson, Man. That is how you dance with a girl and produce some heat. You take charge. Good luck with that though cuz I just don't think you have it in you." And he laughed and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, thanks, but I think I can handle it." Harry said back smiling.")

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so.. yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

When you ready come and get it..

The crowd went wild and we were thrilled. We took our bows and thought that was it, but Dianne had more in store for us. Next it was announced that they knew everyone loved our version of "Best Love Song" and that they were going to get to hear it too. Justin jumped back up on stage and our band started playing and we were off. Justin made his way around the stage like a pro, obviously, he danced by Julie while she played the bass and motioned to the sound guys to turn it up while he sang. He danced over by Grace and Kelsey, too and they were getting into it.

(Justin)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying

(Then he made his way to center stage and looked over at me. He motioned for me to come to him and then as he sang I put my arms around his shoulders and danced with him.)

Because this girl means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and she's touching me  
And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(All)

(The girls all moved forward and started singing and dancing with us.)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life

I gotta tell her/him how I feel, I gotta let her/him hear  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture her/him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Kim)

(I turned my back to Justin and backed into his arms while I sang. I sang to the crowd and they all were swaying with us and of course trying to dance with 1D and Cody.)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life

(Justin turned me around to face him and continued singing.)

I gotta tell him/her how I feel, I gotta let him/her hear  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him/her smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I pulled Justin closer to me and sang the next part. It was really cool because the tech guys had actually changed over some of their big screens to look like a kissing cam and picked some couples out to the audience.)

(Kim) Homie, kiss your girl, (Justin) shorty, kiss your man  
(Both) We can see you on the kissing cam  
(Kim) Please show me some love, (Justin) show me some love  
(Justin) Now look me in the eye, (Kim) say baby I love you  
(Both) I never put no one above you

(All)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(to the end)

We danced up on each other until the end of the song and it was awesome to see the whole crowd dancing with us. At the very end of the song the tech guys turned the 'kissing cam' on us and Justin leaned over and kissed me. The crowd went wild. I smiled even though I was not thrilled and then the announcer introduced Cody Simpson would be joining us on stage. Justin jumped off the stage and went out to dance in the crowd. The band started playing "Wish You Were Here" and we started dancing and singing again. Cody took center stage and we were behind him.

(Cody)

Lately I got this feeling  
I don't know what's the meaning  
But I know it's strong  
And it's over you  
All I want is to be home with you  
(All) Oh oh oh  
I'm coming right back  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Livin' without you is (All - no, no)  
I'm coming right back  
(All) Oh oh oh

I wish you were here

(We all moved forward and I moved right beside Cody. Grace was on his other side and we were moving to the music with him.)

(All)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near

(Cody)

Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here

(Cody)

Every night  
A different city  
Bright lights  
Should be pretty  
But they can't compare, no  
To the light from you  
All I want right now is to be home with you  
(All) Oh oh oh  
I'm coming right back  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Livin' without you is (All - no, no)  
I'm coming right back

(All) Oh oh oh

I wish you were here

(Cody turned toward me and put his arm around my waist as we danced. He put that flirty smirk on his face and all of the girls in the audience started going nuts. I looked down and saw Harry and Nial covering their ears and I laughed lightly.)

(All)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near

(Cody)

Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here

(I moved up closer to him and put my hands on his chest. He responded by putting one hand on my hip. I looked up into his eyes and kept swaying as I sang.)

(Kim)

Yeah, Kimmy C, hey  
Can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone  
It's so hard gettin' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone  
I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes  
And I'm waitin' so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here, jet pack  
Roger that, do you copy ?  
I was a puzzle piece, but you solved me  
Our future, I see is so clear  
And right now...

(Cody)

I wish you were here

(We broke apart and started dancing on the outer edge of the stage to the audience.

(All)

Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter  
When you are near

(Cody)

Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(All)Oh oh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
(All) Oh oh oh  
(Both) Right now I just wish you were here

We all ended up back in the middle of the stage together. I faced Cody and we sang the last line together and then looked out at the audience. Once again we took our bows and then Dianne came up on stage.

"Don't you love them?" and the crowd yelled. "They are all great, right? Well, we have more for you and so much more to come over the next few weeks. So let's see if we can get One Direction to join the girls up on stage and sing one of their songs that will be coming out soon. Now they haven't even practiced this together yet, but they will amaze you, I promise." She turned to all of us and said "Good Time" and make it good. I looked over at Jack and he just smiled, "You got this." God, I'm so lucky. One direction bounded up on the stage and grabbed mics while spreading out on the stage. Julie passed her bass off to another band member so she could dance easier. We were all dancing around the stage having a good time. Whoever was singing lead moved to the front center of the stage. The guys were such high energy that it was making everyone jump around the club.

(Girls)

Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Girls)  
Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Liam was in center stage and then Harry joined him and they started jumping around which became contagious. The band was even jumping.)

(Liam)  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
(Harry)

Cause it's always a good time

(Zayn took center stage and then when Harry joined him they both started jumping up and down.)

(Zayn)

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)  
'Cause it's always a good time

(I started walking toward center stage where Harry was and put my arm around his shoulder. Then we were jumping up and down. And everyone else joined us again.)

(Kim)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Harry and Kim)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Louis)

It's always a good time, woah

(I made my way to center stage with the girls and we were dancing.)

(Kim)  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

(Girls)  
Cause it's always a good time

(Nial made his way to center stage where I was and threw his arm around my shoulder. Then out came Harry and we were all jumping up and down again.)

(Nial)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Kim and Nial)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Louis made his way out to center stage and I came out to meet him but continued on down the stairs on the front of the stage which may have been impulsive. As I was singing, I literally had 10 guys dancing up on me or at least trying to. Justin and Cody tried to get over to where I was, but couldn't make their way through the crowd which were attaching themselves to them as well. I was having fun and fine, but it was a little intimidating.)

(Louis)

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(Kim)  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

(Louis looked down at me a little panicked, but I just waved him off and we all kept dancing.)

(Louis)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(All)  
It's always a good time

(I saw Harry working his way to the side of the stage that was closest to where I was. He motioned for Liam to join him and I started slowly dancing my way to them. It took a bit longer than I had expected.)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(When I finally make it, it was the last verse. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back up onto the stage between them and Harry sang out the last line.)

(Last one Harry)

It's always a good time

I gave them both hugs and then we were all hugging each other on the stage as the crowd went wild. Harry turned and looked into my eyes, "Please don't leave the stage again, ok?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Sorry." We heard Dianne again. "What now?" I looked at Harry and just shook my head.

"You loved them, right? I told you that you would. Now we want to slow things down a bit so ladies pair up with your Man and enjoy this new love song." Everyone was doing exactly what she said. "Oh and ladies if you need someone I know that any of my guys would love to join you. In fact, we are even going to give the band a break so that they can dance, too. We will do this one with just Belle on stage."

She turned to all of us and said, "Guys, go find some hotties to dance with. Girls, pick someone out and bring him up on stage to dance with you. Kim, you need to make the entire audience feel like you are singing to them, got it?"

"Yes, I can do that." I looked past her at Jack who was making his way off the stage. I would just sing to him and this would be easy.

"Ok. This is Belle with 'Thousand Years.'" She said as she left us on the stage alone. The music started and everyone started dancing closely with someone they love or at least like. I found Jack in the crowd and started singing to him.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(I sat down on the top step that takes you off the stage and looked deeper into the audience and Jack's eyes. Our special night came to my mind and my song came to life.)

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(I stood up and turned back to the stage and saw the girls getting audience members to dance with them. When I turned back to see Jack, he wasn't in the same place. I scanned the audience and saw him dancing with a really pretty brunette in a super short mini dress. She had her hands all over him. I couldn't look anymore if I was going to make the song perfect so I turned back to the girls and walked over to each one of them while I sang and tried to take myself back to our night.)

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

(I looked back out at the dance floor and that was a huge mistake. She was laying her head on his chest. I made eye contact with him and just tried to smile. I was drowning. For the first time ever, I was feeling something I didn't like. What was this? Oh my God, I was jealous. I am horrible. Here I have been dancing and rubbing up on guys all day and didn't know what this felt like to Jack. I have to focus on this song though. What am I going to do? Jack smiled at me and mouthed 'sorry' which sounded all too familiar to what I did to him earlier. I just nodded and smiled back to him. I guess the problem was that my emotions were showing on my face because before I got out another word of my song, Harry was standing in front of me starring into my eyes. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew he was trying to be helpful, but I wasn't sure that this was going to fix things. I went on singing, though and tried to focus on Harry who actually was hard to ignore if he got you locked into his eyes.)

One step closer

(Harry stayed with me and we danced across the stage. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. I just kept looking at his eyes and singing. I put my forehead down on his chest which was partially exposed from the buttons he left undone. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and it was a bit intoxicating. I looked back up at him and continued with my song.)

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(I turned to face the audience and grabbed Harry's hand. We walked back to the front of the stage and I sat down on my knees and Harry squatted down beside me.)

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(I turned to look at him and pulled up onto my knees so that I was closer to his height. I ran one of my hands through his hair and put the other gently on his chest. Harry responded by putting one of his hands around me on the small of my back and the other on my cheek. I could feel both of us responding to our closeness, but it didn't matter at this moment.)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

(I looked deeply into his eyes while I sang the last verse to him, no one else. He knew it, too.)

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

The crowd went wild and we just stayed there frozen for a minute looking into each other's eyes. Harry pushed a piece of hair from my face and smiled still starring into my eyes. "That was amazing, Kim!" He said while leaning over closer to me. I tilted slightly to the side and put my arms around him for a hug. He adjusted his arms around my waist and brought me up to my feet with him. While we were hugging, he put his lips to my ear and whispered, "We have to talk about this soon. I know that your song was for Jack, but by the end of it you were singing only to me and you know that too. Just promise me we will talk."

I nodded my head as I pulled back and away from him and bowed to the audience. Dianne came back on stage and announced that the DJ was going to take back over for awhile, but that we might be back later. Everyone cheered and the DJ played another slow song for everyone to dance to. Harry and I made our way off the stage with the girls and we all went to get some drinks.

**JACK'S POV**

I made my way up to Kim and Harry and put my arm around her waist and pulled her in close. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "You did great. I am really sorry about that girl. She was a bit intense."

"It is fine, Babe. I felt a twinge of jealousy and I didn't like it so I really will back off of everything if that would be best for us." A tear ran down her cheek and I caught it and wiped it away.

"Would you stop it! I am fine. Yeah, it bothered me at first and it will probably continue to bother me, but I know that I am the only one who gets to take you home and be with you in every way. Besides, most of these guys are pretty harmless and really do seem to just want to help you so I am cool with that. There are a few I am going to keep my eyes on, but I trust you." I finished and she turned to face me and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in to her closer. I knew we weren't supposed to do this in public, but at this moment I did not care. With Kim in my arms, everything felt right and I didn't really care who saw us. Actually a part of me was hoping they would all get a clue.

Dianne came over to us and broke us up. "No public displays of affection remember. You can be dating, but you have to appear single."

"Dianne, I truly mean no disrespect, but we may have to revisit that agreement. I wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for Jack. I love him and I need to be able to let people know that." Kim told her.

"Ok. We can talk about this later, but please stop for tonight. Dance with everyone like you both were earlier and I promise we will discuss when we can announce that you are in a relationship. You really need to take advantage of the connections you are forming with each of these guys. They are famous and will pull you up really fast if you let them. I was even thinking some rumored dating might be good." She answered.

"I would be glad to oblige with that." Harry said leaning over my shoulder and then added, "I mean Jack is a smashing guy. I'm sure he would be a blast on a date." He laughed out loud and smiled at both of us.

"Very funny, Harry. Actually I was leaning toward Justin until I saw you two on that last song, you were brilliant together. I just have to figure it all out for the media." She said as she walked away from us.

"Is she always like that?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Usually much worse." Harry said laughing. He grabbed a tray of our non-alcoholic drinks from the bartender and we all made our way to a private back room to have a few drinks and relax. We could still hear the music and the girls and Kim couldn't help themselves and started dancing. A couple of waiters came in and Grace and Kim asked them for refills. They said they would be right back with them.

"Party in the USA" started playing and the girls all started dancing and singing to it. They were having a blast and that is what we all needed right now. The waiters bring back their drinks and Kim grabbed hers and in a few drinks downed it. She gave it back to him and asked him for another. The guys and I ordered appetizers because we are starving.

"Look, Harry. I really appreciate you helping Kim through that song. She really needs to make this work. I know she is stressed about everything so nights like this are going to be good for her, too." I told him and held my fist out for him.

"You're welcome, Jack. Kim is easy to care about. She really does care for you a lot. You are really lucky." He told me while he looked out at her dancing with one of the waiters.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Man." I told him.

**KIM'S POV**

We started dancing with the waiters while we talked to them. The one took a couple of pictures with us on his phone. We were really enjoying all of this attention.

"I am really sorry. I am just so thirsty." I told the guy as I handed him my empty glass. "Can you just put all of these on a tab for me and I will settle up at the end of the night?"

"No problem. I am sure you really get dry singing all those songs. I will get you a couple extras so that you have plenty to drink." He smiled at me and kept dancing.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"I will go grab you guys some more drinks real quick and be back to dance if that's ok?" He asked us.

"Absolutely" Grace said. "Whatever that drink was, I loved it. Bring another."

"I am going to get you girls some special drinks. I will be right back. You do like fruity drinks, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love them, but all non-alcoholic, ok? We aren't old enough to drink yet." I told him with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. No worries." He said as he left the room.

We dance to "Live While We're Young" by 1D and he was back with an entire tray of drinks for us to try and the other waiters brought about a dozen appetizers for the guys who all practically jumped on them. Matt was the first waiter and he came over to dance with us again. He gave us a drink and we both tasted it. Grace looked at him and smiled.

"This is really good. I don't know what it is about these, but they are amazingly addictive." She told him.

A few of the other waiters joined us. By my fifth drink, I was feeling a little funny; but nothing too bad. Matt handed me another one and I sipped on it. I was starting to feel like they were just too good, but I couldn't help myself from drinking more.

"Grace, do you feel funny?" I asked her. She just shook her head and we continued dancing. "Maybe I should have eaten more. I'm sure that is all it is." She nodded her head again and put her arm around the closest me and kept dancing.

Matt excused himself to grab us another tray of drinks. By the time he got back, we had danced to three more songs. "What took you so long?"Grace giggled when Matt came back.

Kelsey and Julie grabbed some this time and loved them as much as Grace and I. I drank two more fruity drinks and then "Beauty and the Beat" started playing. I turned to the guys who were still stuffing their faces.

"I am going to go out and dance with some of our fans. Are you going to join me, girls?" They all nodded their heads and we started to head out into the crowd with the waiters. Jenny and the other girls came out with us.

"Wait a minute." I heard a couple of voices yell from behind us.

"Oh they will be alright. Let them go have fun. A couple of us can go check on them in a minute." Nial said.

"I guess." Jack said while watching me walk out the door before he sat back down hesitantly.

"I'll go out with them. I'm done eating anyway." Harry said and Zayn followed him. "We'll let you know if we need back up." He laughed as he exited the room.

We got back onto the main dance floor and started dancing with everyone. It was amazing and we were having a blast. I was dancing in a huge group of our fans and swaying my hips. It was all innocent young fun. Matt brought all of us another drink and we thanked him as we continued to dance. Julie was dancing with 3 guys at once. I have never seen her this relaxed. Kelsey was jumping around in between a big group of guys who were enjoying her company and I couldn't even find Grace anymore, but I could hear her singing so I knew she was ok. One of the guys I was dancing by turned around to face me and pulled me closer. Matt came up behind me and started dancing with us. I don't know why, but I felt so much more relaxed than normal. I was rocking my body and they were both definitely enjoying it more than they should be and I didn't even flinch when one of them rested his hand on my ass. I was just having way too much fun dancing. Matt ran over to grab us another round of drinks and we continued to indulge in them. It wasn't until I put one of my hands in the guy's hair and he put his second hand on my ass that someone rudely came up and pulled me away from them.


	18. Chapter 18

**What was in those drinks? What will happen with their music career? What will happen leading up to court that could cause issues? Don't forget Jack's Birthday and the surprises that it will hold are coming! Mature sexual material in this chapter so be aware. **

**Please keep giving me input and ideas. I will try to incorporate as many things as I can. Some of the new characters will be around more than others. I want to keep some of them for conflict so that things stay interesting plus I have some ideas involving them in the future. Hope you are still liking it. Thanks for reading. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own DSQUARED2,Theysken's Theory, Riller & Kelly, MINKPINK, or Young Fabulous & Broke designs. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**KIM'S POV**

It was Harry and he looked concerned. "Harry, are you jealous?" I asked him laughing.

He just looked at me and I started dancing with him. "What have you been drinking?" He asked with a smile.

The song ended and "Best Song Ever" by 1D came on next. "Oh listen! It's you, Harry!" I told him while I put both my hands up in his hair. Zayn had walked up behind me and was staring at Harry questioningly.

"I think we might need a few more hands out here. I think our good friendly waiters have been giving the girls some special drinks, if you know what I mean?" Harry told him.

"Would you stop talking to Zayn and pay attention to me?" I told him while I pulled his hair lightly. "Just sing and dance with me and enjoy it." I smiled at him.

Zayn smiled and went back into the room to grab a few more of the guys quietly without causing any concern. He came back out a few minutes later with Liam and Nial. Harry had finally given in and was singing and dancing with me.

"I love it when you sing to me. You have a dirty mouth." I said as it said in the song and Harry laughed hysterically.

Liam walked up to us and said, "Man, we have got to get them out of here before anyone notices. What are you doing?"

I turned around to look at Liam, but kept a hold of Harry's hands that were on my hips. "Liam, we are trying to have some fun. Loosen up and join in. Julie is over there somewhere. You can go find her." I said to him and then turned back to face Harry and put one of my hands back in his hair. "God, I love your hair." Then I put my other hand on his bare chest. "Harry, why are you shaking?"

"I am not shaking, but you are." He said as a huge smile crossed his face. "And if you are making my hair look bad, you are going to be in BIG trouble, young lady." He said with a laugh and then got serious. "We really need to go, Kim. You are drunk and you are not going to remember much of this, but the media will if they notice."

"Just finish this song please." I gave him my best puppy dog face and batted my eyes at him.

"That's not fair. Stop looking at me like that." He said while smiling at me. "Fine but this is the last song. Liam, you get Julie, Zayn get Grace, and Nial find Kelsey. This is the last song."

Then he started singing their song "Kiss You" to me while we danced. Matt came up and tried to take me away to dance with him. "I don't think so, Man. If you are lucky, I will let you get out of here without killing you. This never happened. You got it."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just see the new girl group having a good time, that's all." Matt said.

"Good answer." Harry told him. "Now get out of here and stay away from them."

"Harry, you are not paying attention to me. Leave poor Matt alone. Matt while you are here, can I get one more of those fruity drinks? Harry is making me go soon." I looked up at Harry who was giving Matt a death glare.

"Sorry no more drinks. We ran out of them." He told me.

"I turned my attention back to Harry. You did that didn't you." I accused him.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry said while looking deep into my eyes. "Do you know how pretty your eyes are? They really draw a lot of attention."

"Well, thank you. You do to." I said as I moved closer to him to get a better look. "They are absolutely intoxicating. Once you stare at them, it is like you are trapped. Why did I have to meet you like this, now?" I said shaking my head which actually made me a little light headed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Harry, you know it was you. You know how you are affecting me. You are making me crazy and I don't know why." I told him.

"Stop it. You are fine and we can talk about all of this when you are more yourself." He smiled at me.

He started singing again. He was singing the chorus of "Kiss You" and I just looked up into his eyes and nodded my head to every question he sang. His smile grew and he looked me up and down and pulled me tighter to his body while we danced. "God, I wish you knew what you were saying right now. But more than that, I wish I could keep myself from doing this. Forgive me, Kim." He looked at me again and sang the last line. "Let me Kiss You!" Then he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss. About a million cameras seemed to be going off and I felt myself start to kiss him back, but something wasn't right. He wasn't Jack. I pulled back as he did and looked at him stunned. "I said forgive me! Now we have to get out of here quickly."

Harry looked around for the other guys and saw them taking the media confusion around our kiss to get the other girls into the back room. He scooped me up into his arms and ran to follow them. Louis was waiting at the door and quickly closed it behind us.

**JACK'S POV**

1D came running back into the room with all of the girls as quickly as they could. I didn't see Kim and then Harry came in carrying her. I ran over to them. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know where to start, but the girls are drunk!" Harry told me.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I didn't drink anything, but those little fruity drinks that Matt kept bringing us." Kim said sounding disgusted, but slurred. "And it didn't seem to bother you a minute ago." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Kim, just be quiet please." Harry asked her. "This is hard enough without you chiming in."

"What is she talking about?" I asked him.

"Well, I am probably going to be her celebrity relationship because I just kissed her in front of all of the cameras." He answered.

I felt like I could kill him and I am sure it showed on my face. "Explain fast before I have to kill you." Jerry and the other guys were standing by him now making sure that had every detail before they helped me pummel these guys.

"Well, when I went out there to watch them, I noticed the girls were acting funny. Guys were hanging all over all of them and they didn't seem to mind at all. When the two dancing with Kim got really handsy, I stepped in and got rid of them. Then I found out that Matt had been giving them alcohol all night. I had Zayn get the other guys quietly so that we could get them out of there without anyone noticing, but Kim wanted to finish dancing so I danced with her while the other guys tracked down Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. We were just trying to keep it natural and low key. I danced with her for awhile and then warned Matt to stay away from all of them and not to say a word to anyone. He finally walked off and I knew the guys were going to get stormed by paparazzi so I kissed Kim and everyone paid attention to us. I swear I was just trying to get them all out of there unnoticed. I am not going to say that I didn't like kissing her, but I had to do it and then I scooped her up and ran back here with her." Harry explained.

I was trying to not be pissed at him; but when another guy kisses your girl, it can be hard to control your fists. I looked at him and then looked at Kim in his arms. I reached out for her.

"I can stand on my own, gentlemen." She said. "Put me down please." She looked like she was pissed herself which was actually really cute on her.

"I don't know if that is the best idea. I think you and Grace had more than anyone else. You are a little wobbly." Harry told her; but by the look on her face, he knew he had to put her down so he did.

We both smiled when she took two steps forward and said, "See I am fine." She started to walk over to Grace who was trying to get out of Zayn's grasp. "I don't know what you guys were making such a big deal about. I feel great and look at Grace she wants to go dance some more." She said as she walked back toward Harry and I pointing her finger at us. "We just want to have fun and you are just being party poopers." and then she fell toward the floor, but luckily Harry and I reached out fast enough to catch her before she hit. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch in the room and laid her down. Before we knew it, Grace was laughing and then she passed out too. Zayn grabbed her and guided her gently to the floor. Jerry crossed the floor picked Grace up and laid her down on the other end of the couch.

"How much did they have?" Jerry asked.

"Well, we aren't completely sure, but at least 10 each. And they didn't really eat much of anything on the beach so that only makes it worse." Zayn answered.

"Ok. So what do we do now? How are we going to get them out of here without anyone noticing?" Jack asked.

Milton crossed the floor and went over to Julie. "How did this happen? Where is that guy? I can't believe Julie would be fooled like this." He continued rambling while he helped Julie over to the loveseat and got her some water.

"Milton, calm down. It is going to be fine." I told him. Then I turned back to Harry and Zayn, "Listen, we really have to make sure and get them out of here without anyone knowing. Kim has to go to court next week for the kids. This would really screw things up for her." I looked at them with concern in my face.

"No worries. We can figure this out. There is a backdoor and the bus can be pulled up to it for us." Nial said. "We had a few problems that we had to escape from before so we know how to handle this."

"Guys, I hate to burst your bubble, but there are hundreds of people out there expecting all of us to perform more songs before this place closes. And you know that Dianne wants most of those to involve these girls. We are going to have to sober them up enough for them to at least do one more song. We have about 2 hours before close so we better get busy!" Justin informed us.

"Good point. We need to wake them up and get them to drink some water and eat something. Order some more chips and maybe some fries." Liam added.

Zayn went to order some more food and several pitchers of water. Julie and Kelsey didn't want to, but started drinking some water because they were at least halfway awake. We tried to wake Kim and Grace up, but they were pretty out of it. They just mumbled to us and then went back to sleep. Finally, Jenny suggested using the shower in the changing area.

"They have a full changing area for performers back here. We could use the shower to wake them up. Chloe, Tracy, Lisa let's carry them in there and see what we can do." They picked Kim and Grace up and headed through another door. After about half an hour, they came out with Grace and Kim walking with support from them and sat them up on the couch.

I sat down by Kim and gave her a glass of water. "What happened? I feel really out of it." She asked me.

"Well, short story: You're drunk. Those waiters were giving you spiked drinks." I answered.

"Are you serious? I'm gonna kill that little Italian jerk. Where is he?" Grace shouted as she tried to stand up, but sat back down after feeling dizzy.

"Slow down, killer." Jerry said with a laugh. "Just drink your water and eat some of this. You will slowly start to feel better."

"What else happened, Jack? Everything is really fuzzy." Kim asked me with a worried look on her face. "Oh my God, do the reporters know? The kids, Jack, I could lose the kids!" Kim was sobering faster than expected because she was so freaked out.

"Nothing happened. Everything is fine." I put my hand on her cheek and tried to reassure her.

Harry knelt down in front of us and spoke to Kim. "The reporters don't know anything. We made sure of it and they won't as long as we can get you back out on the stage for a few more songs in the next hour." He told her. "Please don't worry."

"Ok. I have just never felt like this before and I don't like it." She said while her eyes started closing again.

"Kim, you have to stay awake. You need to keep drinking this water, Babe." I told her.

"Sorry. I'm fine." She started drinking the water.

I got up and Jenny took my place beside her. All of the girls were drinking as much water as they could and tried to eat some of the food that we gave them, but I didn't know if it was going to be enough. Dianne started into the room and Justin ran interference. Finally, something he is useful for!

When he came back in, he said, "Dianne has some more songs for all of us to do, but being the great guy that I am I told her that I wanted to do some of my music by myself first. That should buy us a little bit." He looked pleased with himself and ran out of the room and onto the stage.

We could hear him singing and knew that it wasn't enough time so Cody went out next and sang a few of his songs. Jenny freshened the girls up and they looked amazing, but still didn't feel all that great.

Kim looked at me with determination in her face. "What songs does she want?" She asked.

"She didn't say any certain ones really. Why?" I answered her.

"Good. Let's do 'Wide Awake.' We can sit on stool for most of it. Then we can see how we feel and maybe end with another slow one and go home for the night." She said.

"Ok. Great. I will get that figured out just get yourselves ready." I looked at Harry and we walked off to discuss some things.

"Wait a minute!" Kim said loudly. "What else do I need to know? I know you are hiding something, Brewer. I may not be my full self right now, but I can tell that you two are keeping something from me." She stood up slowly and walked forward to us.

She was looking at me so intensely, but I didn't crack. "Nothing, Babe. Everything is fine." I told her.

Harry, however, was not as good at avoiding her stare and shouted out, "I kissed you in front of everyone to distract from the fact that you were all drunk and now they are going to have a lot of questions about that!" He took a big sigh and looked at her. "I feel so much better now."

"What?" She asked.

"We can deal with this. It will be fine." I told her.

"Wait. Actually that just might work. We can do one of the two slow songs together, us and you guys. Did you guys practice 'Just a Kiss' or 'Distance'? One of those would work and still be slow enough we don't have to jump around. I mean I know they aren't really your style, but I didn't know if Dianne would have had you work on them." Kim asked.

"Well, actually we did try them both, but hadn't made our minds up yet because they needed to be split up for us." Liam answered her.

"Ok. Well pick one and let's split it up. We have to make this work. I will deal with the two of you later about keeping things from me. Let's just get through this first." Kim said and then got to work with Liam and Zayn.

"Is she always that scary when she is upset with you?" Harry asked me.

I just nodded my head. "I heard that Harry and Jack I can't believe you shook your head yes." Kim said not even looking at us.

We just looked at each other and laughed. Then got to discussing the arrangements to make sure we had everything perfect. The girls kept drinking water and were feeling a bit better. Kim was working with the guys to pull this off, but I could tell she really didn't feel very good. She will never stop amazing me. With everything she has been through, she never seems to give up. Cody finished his songs and Dianne makes her way back to the room. She told 1D to go sing a song and then she told us to be ready to go on.

They ran out in true 1D fashion and then we went out to wait for our turn. We grabbed some stools from the bar for the girls. I gave Kim a quick kiss and said, "Kim, whatever happens, it is going to be ok. I love you."

"Jack, I am really sorry. This day was supposed to be perfect and I have messed up at every turn. I love you and I just want to make it through this so that I can find a way to make all of this up to you." She said as she leaned into me and hugged me.

"You are so…I don't even know what to say to you. I love you, ok? Could you just believe that? Let's just get through this and get you back to Dianne's so that you can rest, Babe." I told her and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled that famous smile at me and I leaned in to give her one more kiss before we went out onto the stage. 1D finished their song and jumped off the stage. The DJ announced that Belle was coming back out and we all looked at each other. The girls grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes. After a few calming breaths, they looked at each other and said, "Let's do this!" and then walked up onto the stage. We put the bar stools out for them and they all sat down with their mics.

**KIM'S POV**

We sat down on the stools. The music started and we sang our song. I don't know about the other girls, but I just lost myself in our words and tried to make sure the audience enjoyed everything we were doing.

(Kim)

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

(All)

I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart

(All)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
How did I read the stars so wrong?

(All)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems

(All)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

(Grace)

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down

(Kelsey)  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Kim)

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

(All)

I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet

(All)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

(All)

I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend

(Julie)  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

(Grace)

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down

(Kelsey)  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Kim)

Falling from cloud nine (Julie - it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (Julie - yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

(Girls)

I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling

(Girls)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
I am trying to hold on

(Girls)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side

(Girls)  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)  
I'm not blind anymore...

(Kim)

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

(Kim)

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (Julie - it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (Julie - yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

(All)

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

The crowd goes crazy. They really are loving our music. This feeling is so amazing and we all stand up, hold hands, and take a bow. As I raise my head, I feel lightheaded, but thank God I have Julie and Grace's hands because they can tell something is wrong and tighten their grip. I regain my center and no one seems to notice. I look out to One Direction and mouth 'Are you ready?' and Liam nods at me.

"Thank you so much. We love being here with all of you tonight. We have one more song we would like to sing for you, but we need One Direction to join us back up here." I shout out to the screaming crowd.

Each of the guys grabbed a stool and joined us on the stage. We mixed it up guy – girl – guy – girl. When we were done, it went Louis, Julie, Liam, me, Harry, Grace, Zayn, Kelsey, and Nial. The music started and we started singing again. I was facing the audience and then as I started to sing Harry grabbed my hand and turned me slightly toward him. He angled his body to face me and rested our hands on my knee. I stared up into his eyes and sang.

(Kim)

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

(Harry leaned slightly forward like he was telling me a secret while he sang and the audience ate it up.)

(Harry)

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
(Kim and Harry)

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

(Julie laid her head on Louis shoulder as they sang.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey turned and leaned her back up against Nial's chest while they sang.)

(Kelsey and Nial)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Zayn and Grace were already facing one another and he put his hand up on her cheek as they sang.)

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim)

I know that if we give this a little time

(Kim and Harry)  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
(Kim)It's never felt so real, (Harry)no, it's never felt (Kim and Harry)so right

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Nial)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Since I was facing Harry, I leaned back into Liam and started singing with him. He smiled and made sure to not let me fall off the stool.)

(Kim and Liam)

No, I don't want to say goodnight

(Liam)  
I know it's time to leave

(Kim and Liam)  
But you'll be in my dreams  
(Liam)Tonight, (Kim)tonight, (Kim and Liam)tonight

(We all sat up and faced the audience holding hands while we sang. Harry sat his hand on my knee since I still had Liam's hand and my mic.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Nial)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(Liam)  
So baby, I'm alright

(I turned back to Harry and reached out for his hand. He took my hand in his and put our hands to his heart as we sang.)

(Kim)

Oh, let's do this right

(Harry and Kim)

with just a kiss goodnight

(Harry stood up and walked closer to me with our hands still on his chest and we sang the last lines.)

(Kim)With a kiss goodnight, (Harry)kiss goodnight

When he finished his line, he leaned over and kissed me for the cameras, I think. It was just a quick peck, but I could feel the heat coming off of Harry's body. This is not happening. He helped me stand up and could tell that I was not real steady on my feet so he held me around my waist. We all bowed for the crowd and left the stage. We made it to the backroom and I looked at Harry with the question in my eyes.

"I thought it would be a good end to the song." He said innocently.

"You are really something else, Harry. I don't know what I am going to do with you." I told him while shaking my head.

Jack and the rest of the band came in and we could hear the people in the club going wild. Jack came over to me and I hugged him. "I am so exhausted. Let's get back to the house and get some sleep." I told him.

"Sounds good to me. I have been waiting all day to have you all to myself and just be able to hold you in my arms." He replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

Dianne came running into the room with a huge smile across her face. "That was amazing. All of you did exactly what I wanted you to do. They are screaming for an encore. Can you guys do just one more song? I have been trying to decide which one you should do, any suggestions?" She turned to all of us waiting for an answer.

I looked around at everyone and was leaning on Jack for support because I honestly felt horrible. He whispered in my ear that I didn't have to do anymore. I didn't know what to do and even though I was looking to all of them for an answer, they were looking right back at me for one.

I looked at Dianne and asked, "What are you looking for?" and waited for her answer.

"Well, the slow ones were great, but I think we should leave them with some of your more peppy ones, Don't you? They are pumped and you will be moving up the charts like crazy throughout the day today, but I say let's finish it as strong as possible. You can even just do some of your songs without any of the guys if you would like that better." She told me.

"I don't know. Isn't it better to slow things down to help settle the crowd before you end your show? If we are going to sing anymore, I need to be able to pick whatever we want to. Is that ok?" I asked her.

"Absolutely, I want you to sing some more. We still have enough time that you can do at least two maybe three more. Kim, the thing you have to remember is that the more you do, the more hooked people are going to be and the more money you make." She looked at me waiting for me to respond.

"Girls, what do you think? How are you feeling? I know you are tired, I am too so it is up to you guys." I looked at them and knew what they were going to say before they even spoke.

"Kim, you know that we will do whatever we need to to make this work out. We are in!" Grace said while looking at the other girls. She grabbed a glass of water and downed it. "Can you give us a minute to decide what we are going to do?" She said as she turned to Dianne.

"Absolutely. I will just go tell them that you are coming back out so that they will start to settle down." She said as she started out the door.

Harry grabbed her arm and said, "Dianne, it has been a long night and the girls are tired. We could sing a few more, too."

"Harry, that is great and you know the crowd loves you, but it is Belle we have to get them crazy about right now. They are already crazy about all of you." She left the room quickly.

"You don't have to do this." He looked at me concerned.

"Yes, I do. I will be fine." I told all of them. "Grace, hand me a water please. Jenny, do we look ok? Are you girls sure you are ok?" I asked my best friends.

"We are good. So what are we going to do?" Julie asked.

"You all look fabulous." Jenny answered.

"That's a good question. And we don't have much time to figure it out. Jack, are you guys good with 'Firework', 'Heart Attack', and …I don't know." I asked. "Maybe 'Girl on Fire', 'Firework', and …Oh, how about 'Stronger'?" I looked at the girls and they all shake their heads in agreement.

"Kim, those are some intense songs. Are you sure you can get through them? Even with us singing, most of this is on you!" Kelsey said.

"Yep, we got this. Jack, are you guys good with those?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they made us do all of your songs like a million time today. We got this, but are you sure?" he asked me making sure to look me right in the eyes so he knew I was telling him the truth.

"I can do it. I promise. Let's get this done." I told him and then looked at the others and started heading toward the other room.

The other guys all ran out to be in the front of the crowd to cheer us on. We ran up on stage and I honestly wasn't sure I would be able to pull this off, but I had to try. We will be ok somehow. Jack and the guys start playing and I focused on the song and nothing else. I made my way to the center of the stage and started singing to the crowd.

(Kim)

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She's got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

(The girls all moved up around me and we moved to the music.)

(All)

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

(Grace took center stage and sang. She pointed at me a few times while she sang her words. She is something else.)

(Grace)

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way

(It was Julie's turn in the spotlight, but she did the same thing Grace did and pointed over at me.)

(Julie)  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

(Kelsey moved forward and sang her heart out.)

(Kelsey)

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

(Then they all came over to me and walked me to the center of the stage and gave me a light shove forward while we were singing the chorus. The crowd went nuts.)

(All)

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

(Kim)

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world

(I feel to my knees and sang like my life depended on it because it kind of felt like it did.)

But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

(All)

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]

(Kim)

She's just a girl and she's on fire

I stood up with the girls and the crowd was yelling for more. We all traded our mics in for headsets. I motioned for Jack to start the next one and they did. We all looked at each other and smiled as the music started because we knew we had quite a job ahead of us on this one. I started singing and this song had so much more meaning for me than anyone even knew.

(Kim)

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

(I keep singing and with each line I feel stronger and start getting into the music more.)

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

(We all start dancing together while we are singing. We pump our fists in the air and jump up and down. We point up to the sky and then shake off being lonely. We punch like a fighter a couple of times and then wave off being over. We start the whole thing over again by pumping our fists in the air and jumping up and down and then touch our chest for me, myself, and I. And continue like this everytime we sing these words.)

(All)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(Kim)  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see

(All)  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(Kim)

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

(All)

[Repeat chorus]  
[Repeat bridge x2]

(Kim)

I'm not alone

The entire crowd roared. They were dancing with us the whole time and loving every minute of it. We all grabbed a quick drink and announced that this would be our last song so we hoped they liked it. The guys started playing and we all walked to the back of the stage and stood by them while we sang. We danced around the stage to the music and had so much fun together.

(Kim)  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

(Julie)

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(All)

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

(Grace)

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

(Kelsey)

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(All)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

We took our final bow together and the crowd was crazy. They were yelling for more. I looked out at them and then at Dianne and she motioned that we had time for one more still. I didn't know what to do so I asked the audience.

"Alright, guys. Do you want one more?" They screamed for us to do one more. I looked at the girls and they nodded. "Ok then. Give us one second to change and we will be back to tell you all about California Girls!"

We ran to the back room and I had motioned for Jack to join us. I asked him if he was up for singing with us and he shook his head and smiled. "Ok. Well go get ready. We will be out in a minute. You need to pass your guitar off and get a headset." He ran out of the room and Jenny came in.

"I need the beach stuff you brought." She smiled at me and grabbed her bags. She handed each of us a bikini top and a pair of Daisy duke short shorts. We changed quickly and then Jenny went out to signal Jack to start. We heard the music start and were waiting in the wings for our entrance. Jack started and we ran out on the stage and everyone started howling and yelling.

(Jack)

Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

(We ran right up to Jack and I started walking around the stage like I owned it. And went to the edge of the stage and sang out to the audience. The girls were having a blast with all of the attention we were drawing and were dancing around the stage.)

(Kim)

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet, and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water

Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees  
(Girls - Undone)  
The boys break their necks  
Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek  
(Girls - At us)

(We danced together and were melting the stage. The girls moved to different parts of the stage. Grace went up to the drums and Jerry and teased him a bit while Julie did the same to Milton on the keyboard. Kelsey grabbed Eddie from the side stage and started dancing with him. I walked to Jack and rubbed up on him while moving my hips to the music.)

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

(We all came back together and did our California girls dance. Putting our hands on our asses on our daisy dukes and shaking our bikini tops. Then touching our tan skin and fanning ourselves off while licking our finger. Then we put our hands up for being West coasters and then we circled around snaking our bodies around by moving our hips in a circle. The guys in the crowd went nuts, especially all of the ones that were here with us.)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(We spread out on the stage again and made the audience go even crazier.)

(Kim)

Sex on the beach  
We've got white sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

(We repeated our California girls dance. The cool thing was that the girls in the audience started dancing with us.)

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(We went and encircled Jack and danced around him.)

(Jack)

Toned, tanned, fit, and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild west-coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns  
The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep  
And live on the Beach

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summertime is everyday

(I walked right up in front of Jack and backed myself up into him and the we all smacked out asses. I stood back up and kept teasing Jack as I danced and moved my hips.)

Homeboys bangin' out  
(Girls) All that ass hangin' out  
Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just a king and a queenie

Kimmy, my lady?  
(Kim - Yeah?)  
Looky here, baby  
(Kim - Uh-huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
'Cause your represtin' California

(We did our California Girls dance one last time and loved how many people were doing it with us.)

(All Girls)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

California, California girls  
(Jack – California girls, man)  
California, California girls  
(Jack - I really wish you all could be California girls)

We finished and took our bows. "Thank you all. We will see you again soon. Look for our album in the next month. Have a great night." I yelled out to them and we exited the stage and went into the backroom. Dianne met us back there.

"Amazing job. We have to get busy and get your songs recorded so that we can ride this momentum right to the top. You guys have done everything I have asked and now I need to ask one more thing. I really need you to exit out the front paired up for final photos. Can you do this for me?" She looked at all of us and everyone just nodded too exhausted to argue. She gave Jenny the pairings and went out to handle media.

I stood there with my back against Jack's chest and his arms around me holding me waiting for my pairing. He was totally holding me up. My leg felt horrible and my body ached everywhere. While I was waiting, I felt his eyes on me and looked to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me with concern filling his eyes. I looked back at him and tried to decide what to say. "Nevermind. Don't say a word cuz I know you are just trying to find a way to lie to me. What's hurting?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Honestly, everything. I just think the adrenaline rush of this whole thing was keeping it at bay, but now it is hitting me full force."

Jenny paired everyone up. Julie with Louis and Cody, Kelsey with Nial and Justin, Grace with Zayn and Liam, and me with Harry. I started to move forward and couldn't get my legs to work. I took one step on my weak leg and started falling toward the ground. Jack reached out and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Woah. Well this is not going to work." Jack said picking me up in his arms. "Jenny, I don't think a big exit is going to work real well tonight. Kim has already done way more than the doctors wanted her to."

Jenny didn't know what to do. Dianne and the reporters were expecting a BIG exit for photos. I knew I had to find a way to make it through this one last thing and then I could take my medicine and rest. I looked at Jack and he knew what I was thinking without me even saying anything.

"Kim, this is not a good idea. You are going to seriously hurt yourself and then where will we all be." He told me.

"I know, but what if I walk out with two of the guys for support, maybe the paparazzi won't notice then." I said looking at Jenny.

"Well, Dianne really just wants you with Harry for the photos. I don't know what…I mean I guess anything is better than nothing. I just know Dianne." Jenny answered.

"I can support her. I won't let you fall. I promise." Harry told me.

"Ok. Let's try this." I said looking at Jack who sat me slowly on my feet and stood there to support me until I regained my balance. I gave him a quick kiss and tried to convince him to stop worrying, but that didn't work.

The band members were supposed to exit first, but Jack refused and said they would just go out last after all of the fanfare so that he was closer to me in case anything happened. We all started walking out and I could hear the crowd still going crazy. I looked at Harry and he put his arm around my waist tightly to help hold me up. I put my arm around his back and looped my thumb through his belt loop to lock myself in place.

"Here goes nothing." I said to him and smiled as we exited.

My legs felt like jello, but I just kept putting one foot in front of the other as we made it to where all of the people were screaming. I was holding on to Harry as tightly as I could, but was not prepared for what exiting in this mob would really be like. We had people pulling on us. I mean no one wanted to hurt us, they just wanted to touch us, be near us, and have fun. Harry pulled me closer and then it happened. Two crazed fans tackled him and then another one grabbed me and pushed me off into the crowd. Harry was trying not to hurt anyone, but knew he needed to get to me.

"Jack, they took Kim that way." He yelled at Jack who pushed his way through the crowd not letting anyone or anything stop him. Harry got away from his crazy fans and pushed through the crowd, too.

I was swept to the far side of the club to another exit before I knew it. I may feel like crap, but this was not going to happen. I pushed against the guys that had me. I even tried to reason with them, but they were not listening. I swept my foot under one of their legs and he fell to the ground. Jack and Harry came through a clearing in the crowd. Jack took the other guy down easily while Harry leaned over to make sure I was ok. I was shaking slightly so he slipped his blazer off and put it on me. He scooped me up as Jack made his way to us.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a bit cold. Let's get out of here." I told them.

Harry walked out faster than he was supposed to carrying me in his arms with Jack right on his heels. When we made it to the door, Harry tried to straighten us up as much as possible, but continued carrying me. The photographers went crazy, but he didn't stop for any pictures. We both just smiled and waved as we got on the bus. Everyone was finally on and I was sitting in between Harry and Jack. I had my arm entwined with Jack's and laid my head down on his shoulder.

**JACK'S POV**

Within minutes, Kim was asleep and we were back at Dianne's beach house. I started to pick her up until I noticed that some of the photographers had followed us here. These paparazzi were determined. I nudged Harry and pointed out the window. He picked Kim up and carried her out of the bus and into the house while they all snapped pictures. I followed right behind him.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked him.

He carried Kim upstairs and went into the first room that we came to. He laid Kim down the bed and covered her up. "This is where I normally sleep so Kim can stay here and I will just move onto one of the futons. There are some clothes in the drawers if she wants something more comfortable to sleep in." He told me.

"Thanks, Man." I told him with a fist bump.

"I can show you where all of the extra beds are, if you want?" Harry was trying to find out if I was staying in here.

"I think I will just crash here and make sure the Kim sleeps ok. Night." I said and I walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Harry nodded his head and started to exit the room as I went in to the bathroom. When I came back out, he was standing by the bed with Jerry and Zayn. They had brought Grace in and put her in bed with Kim. They were all talking and joking together.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked as I walked out in my jeans only.

"We just thought it would be better for the girls to all get beds first and then we would all just take whatever was leftover." Zayn answered.

"But then I told him that the girl could just double up and that way we could still have beds, too." Jerry said very proud of himself.

I shot him a disgusted look and then just shook my head. "Ok. Sounds like a plan."

"I know it's late, but we ordered some more pizza if you guys want any it will be here in a few minutes." Liam announced as he walked by with Julie and Milton. They put Kelsey and Julie in the next room and then we all headed down the stairs to chill out and eat.

We all went into the living room and they found some sports channels for us to watch. Someone knocked on the door and Justin jumped up to get the pizza. He brought it in to us and we all started digging in. I think this is why guys are so much luckier than girls because we may not like or trust each other, but we can still hang out and just chill together. We stayed up for hours. We played pool, cards, and video games throughout most of the night.

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up in bed with Grace and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning and I headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt so good. I then realized I didn't have much to change in to. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back out into the room and pulled some black yoga short shorts out of my bag and slipped them on. I then went to the closet and grabbed a nice button up shirt and threw it on. I buttoned the middle three buttons and left the others undone when the door opened and someone came up behind me and put his arms around me.

I knew these arms and turned around to kiss Jack. "Hey. I was wondering where you were." I told him as I threw one of my arms around his neck and put my other hand on his bare chest. "I have been thinking about being with you like this way all day." I pulled him closer to me and started kissing him again.

Jack put his hands on my hips and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me over to the wall and gently pressed me up against it. He was kissing me with such intensity that I really wished Grace wasn't in the room. He lowered me back to my feet slowly, but kept me pressed in between him and the wall. He pulled back slightly and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him and just looked into his gorgeous chocolatey eyes.

"I like this look on you." He said with a smile.

"Why, thank you. I am so glad you approve." I said smirking back at him.

"You really need to get some sleep, Babe. We will have all kinds of time for this over the next few days back at home." He leaned over and kissed me again.

I wasn't giving up that easily. I swayed my hips and kissed him passionately. Jack was having trouble controlling himself. He put one of hands on the small of my back under my shirt and kept the other on my hip. I put my hands on his back and gripped on to him tightly. He was giving in and I knew it. I kissed his neck and paused at his ear, "I love you!" I leaned back slightly and looked at him. He is so gorgeous and he is all mine. I am the luckiest girl in the world and I knew it. He kissed me again and then picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Go to sleep and I will see you in a few hours, Sexy! I love you, too!" He said as he leaned forward and kissed me one last time.

"Ok. You win this time, but only because I am still exhausted." I smiled at him and then let my eyes close. I felt him kiss me on my forehead and then heard him leave the room.

The next time I woke up it was 8 am. My stomach was growling and I had to find some Tylenol. I got up and grabbed Tylenol from the bathroom, put my ear buds in from my Ipod, and headed down the stairs to find the kitchen. The guys were sleeping everywhere so I was being as quiet as I could be. I found the kitchen and started digging around until I found eggs, cheese, and some veggies. I was making an omelet and dancing around the kitchen to some of my favorite pop songs. I was having so much that I didn't even notice that anyone else had come into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and put half of my omelet on it and left the rest in the skillet. I grabbed a fork and turned around to sit at the bar and noticed I was not alone. Harry and Liam were standing by the entrance to the kitchen enjoying the show.

I smiled and just looked at them, "Are you guys hungry? I was trying to be quiet. I know you stayed up late."

Liam smiled and crossed the floor and looked at me. "I don't mind being woken up early if this is the view that I get." He looked me up and down and smirked. "But seriously, your food smells fabulous. Can you make me one minus the veggies?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." I grabbed the eggs back out of the fridge and started making more omelets. I looked over at Harry who had not moved. "Are you ok, Harry? Will you try this omelet? It is really good." I walked over to him with my plate and scooped a bite up for him and put it to his mouth. He opened and ate it. "Harry, snap out of it."

"Sorry. I was just thinking how unfair it is that you look so much better in my shirt than I do." He smirked at me. "No seriously. This is a great look for you. I think you should wear my clothes more often." He leaned over and whispered, "In fact, I would be thrilled to help you try them on." I gave him a light shove and walked back to the skillet.

I put Liam's omelet on a plate and brought it over to him at the table. "Man, you can cook and you are hot. I would like to offer any of my clothes to you as well." I just started laughing and grabbed the other half of my omelet and sat down with them at the table.

"So listen, guys. I have a request." I started.

"Anything, beautiful." Harry answered.

"Funny. We are having a birthday party for Jack at my house tomorrow night. Would you guys like to come and perform at it? I mean you can just have fun at it, too." I looked at them and smiled and batted my eyes.

"Is this an open invitation for all of us?" Justin said as he walked into the room. When I got up to wash my plate, Justin froze. "Damn, girl. Is there anything that you don't look HOT in?"

"Very funny. Would you guys stop it. It is just a shirt and shorts." I shook my head at them.

Justin came over to where I was standing. "Listen up, Babe. Nothing is just a shirt when you put it on like this." He said pointing at my open buttons and then his eyes fell to my shorts. "And those shorts hug every part of you perfectly." I walked past him back to the table and he smacked my ass.

"Really. Watch your hands, Bieber." I told him and he just smiled.

"You can't blame me. They all just wish they had done it first." He said looking at Liam and Harry who both smile and nodded their heads. "Besides, pretty boy has never filled out that shirt like you are." He turned to Harry. "You will never be able to wear that shirt again and do it justice, my friend."

"It's true." Liam agreed.

"Well thank you all, I guess. Harry I am sorry that I ruined your shirt for you." I laughed as I grabbed Liam's empty plate and walked back to the sink. "Do you want anything, Justin?" And as soon as I said it I knew it was a mistake and turned around to face him and added, "Would you like an omelet?"

"Sounds great but none of your veggies." He smiled and continued starring at me.

I made him an omelet and handed it to him. I went back to the sink and started washing dishes. Harry came up behind me and put his plate in the sink. He had his arms resting on either edge of the sink and leaned forward to ask, "Can I help you with the dishes?"

I turned my head to look at him and said, "Thanks but I think I have got this. You can go get dressed." I shoved my ass backwards into him pushing him back.

"You really shouldn't do stuff like that." He smirked at me and sat up on the counter beside me.

"What are you doing up already?" Jack said as he entered the room and came over and put his arms around me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and then whispered, "You probably should have changed before you came down, Babe. I think you are making all of these idiots as crazy as you are making me." He smiled into my neck and kissed it.

I turned around and faced him. "Oh, really. I am making you crazy, huh?" I smirked at him.

"You are horrible. You know that, right?" he asked me as he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Why, thank you. That's just what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend." I said teasingly and then turned to finish the dishes.

"All I can say is you are a lucky man, Jack." Liam said as he filled up a glass with juice.

"I know I am." Jack said as he looked me up and down and kissed me on the top of my head.

Julie came running down the stairs with Milton right on her heels. "Something smells good." As she rounded the corner, she said, "Should of known it would be you Kim? Can I have one of your special omelets, please."

"Absolutely." I said as I turned back to get the eggs out of the fridge, but Milton was standing in front of me.

"I've got this Kim. I will make breakfast for my lady." He said with a smile and so I stepped out of his way.

"Is the paper here yet?" Kelsey asked as she bounded into the room.

"Oh my God, I didn't even think about it. I will go check." I ran toward the front door and I heard three voices shout, "No" but it was too late. I opened the door to what felt like 5 million flashes going off in my face as I leaned down to grab the paper. I smiled and waved at all of the paparazzi just trying to make my way back behind the safety of the door and then realized what I was wearing. Harry and Jack opened the door and Harry stepped out and pushed me behind him and waved the reporters away. He stepped back in and closed the door.

"You can't just do that anymore, Kim. You are a celebrity now. Everything you do will be public." Harry told me.

I looked at the front of the paper and we were on it. There was a huge picture of Harry and I kissing and then several pictures of all of us performing. The headline read 'This new beauty has stolen Harry's heart already!' Then there was a whole article about our group and some of our back story. The majority of the story was really good for us, but this Harry situation was going to be fun to deal with.

"Really. This is what they felt was the most important part of last night?" I said pointing to the headline and Harry just laughed.

"Well, I am a heartthrob. The girls will not know what to think if I'm taken! What can I say? I am news worthy." He chuckled.

"At least no one noticed any of us being drunk, I guess. This will all die down soon enough. They will move on looking for a real celebrity couple." And as I say those words, I look at myself and then I look at the shirtless Harry standing in front of me. "Oh, great!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Look at you and look at me and then remember what the paparazzi just got pictures of." I said.

"Oh, well I guess it isn't going to die down quite yet." He smirked at me and I gave him a glare.

Jack came up behind me and hugged me around the waist. "It will be fine, Babe. Let them think whatever they want. I'd rather it be a fake relationship with Harry than one of these other ones." He smiled.

"Hey, I heard that! And, Jack, there would be nothing fake about it with me!" Justin said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Jack said gripping his hands into fists and turning toward Justin. I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me.

"I am so lucky to have you. You really are too good to be true. You know that, right?" I turned my head and kissed him.

Jack relaxed and smiled at me. "I do try." He said with his famous smirk. "Let's go get ready so that we can get the meeting done at the studio and then head home."

"Ok. Sounds good." I told him and handed the paper to Harry. Jack put his arm around my waist while heading up the stairs together and threw a smirk in Justin's direction.

I went into the room and pulled Jack in after me. I wanted to show him that he was the only one for me and I wanted to feel that closeness between us again so I decided to take the aggressive route. I quickly pushed him up against the closed door and pressed myself to him. Jack responded by leaning forward and kissing me. He brushed his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. As our tongues explored each other's mouths, our hands explored each other's bodies. Jack picked me up and flipped me around where I was up against the door. I wrapped my legs around his back and held myself to him tightly. We fit together perfectly and with all of the sexual tension that we had stored up yesterday, this was the perfect way to release it. I rubbed my hand on his chest, down his abs, and unbuttoned his jeans. Jack looked at me with such longing in his eyes. He rubbed his hands up and down on my thighs and then took one of his hands and ran it up my back under my shirt. Shiver ran through my body as he touched my bare back. Everything with Jack felt so right to me.

**JACK'S POV**

I grabbed Kim's hip and looped my fingers in the top of her shorts and my thumb under the bottom of them and gripped her shorts in my fist. I love the feel of her skin. She is so silky and every time I touched her my entire body heated up. Kim started moving in my hands and my body was responding to every move she made. I pulled her away from the wall and walked towards the bed, but we didn't make it that far. She put her feet down and slid down to the floor and pulled me with her. I was on top of her and every part of me wanted this and I knew that she felt the same way. I started kissing her neck and ran my hand up her side and undid all of her buttons. I looked at her body and couldn't believe how perfect she was. She put her hands in my hair and pulled her leg up to my hip. She looped her toes in the side of my jeans and quickly pushed them down. Shivers ran through my body and I pressed myself up against her. I kissed her neck and slowly worked my way down her body. I pulled her shorts down and threw them aside. I reached for my jean pocket, grabbed my wallet out, and pulled out the condom that was in it. I laid back down on her and started kissing her neck again while my hands gripped her breast and thigh which was wrapped around my waist.

There was nothing that was going to stop this from happening. I wanted her so badly and I knew she could tell. Kim leaned up and started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear. She whispered, "I want you, Jack. Please. I need you." Then she started moving her hips under me and I couldn't hold back any longer. I moved and slid into her. This felt so amazing. I don't know how, but it felt like our first time all over again when all of the sensations hit me completely. I didn't want to hurt her, but the way she was moving under me sent my body into a new level of need. I started moving faster than I had before and Kim threw her head back and arched her back which amazingly allowed our connection to become deeper and feel that much more intense. The way that she had her back arched under me elevated her breasts and I leaned down and started kissing them. Kim let out a moan and started moving more under me. This sent a new shockwave through my body and I responded by thrusting harder and faster. I wanted this to go on and on. I felt like it could, too. The more we moved, the more we wanted, and the more we gave each other. Kim pushed me over onto my back and sat up on top of me. She moved up and down and I could feel my body responding and wanting more. I reached up and grabbed her breasts as she spread her legs further and pushed us deeper together. She rotated her hips forward and back over and over and got faster each time. I sat up and started kissing her neck and chest. I pulled her hair and she responded by moving even faster on top of me and arching her back again. I couldn't resist sucking on her breast which was right in my face.

I rolled back over on top of her and still had a hold of her hair. With her back arched, I just couldn't keep my lips and tongue off of her breasts. With every sensation and every movement, we were both pushing harder and feeling more. I was pounding myself into her body and every time I did it, she moaned and pushed into me harder. This continued to escalate until we were both shaking and having trouble breathing. I laid down on top of her and she looked up at me.

"Jack, that was amazing!" She said breathlessly. "I think we are getting better at this." She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

I looked at her and kissed her lips. "God, I wish we could just lay around all day and be together like this. You are so sexy. I can't get enough of you." I looked at her and started to pull myself up, but she pulled me back down.

"I love you." She kissed me and we just laid there and held each other.

"I love you, too." I kissed her forehead. "We do have to get ready to go, though." I told her.

"I know. I just don't think I will ever get enough of you. You are the only person in this world that I wouldn't know how to live without, Jack. Other than the kids, of course." She kissed me again and then released me so I could get up.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with me. "Come on. I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine." I said to her with a smirk and a wink.

She smiled that gorgeous smile and followed me into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and jumped in to rinse off. I followed her. I held her while she let the water run down her body. I memorized every part of her. She finished up and switched places with me. She scrubbed my back and when I turned to rinse off, she kissed me. She climbed out and wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey, gorgeous. Where are you going?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand.

"I have to get completely ready so I better get started." She said with that smile that makes her eyes smile too. She grabbed the hair dryer and started on her hair. I watched her for a minute and then finished my shower. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now. Well, maybe if Justin disappeared, I chuckled to myself. My birthday party is tomorrow, I have an amazing girlfriend, great friends, and three little kids that adore me. I am the luckiest person in the world. Nothing can mess this up!


	19. Chapter 19

**Studio meeting…Big questions…What will Kim do? Jack's Birthday…Big surprises…Especially from his Dad…What will Jack do? Mature content so be aware. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting…this is not like me. I love family vaca, but I didn't know that there were still so many places without any internet service. I was ready to lose my mind, but really loved getting away with my family**

**I love hearing from all of you, good and bad. So keep the input and ideas coming. I want to be an author some day so I am really enjoying this. I am not discouraged by negative comments because everyone is entitled to their opinions and we can't learn and improve unless we listen to all sides. Thank you for all of the reviews. Keep reading and enjoying. Stick with me until the end so that you don't miss everything to come; but if not, I understand. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own Christian Dior fashions, Ellen Show, 'Firework' by Katy Perry, 'Warrrior' by Demi Lovato, 'Roar' by Katy Perry,

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

**KIM'S POV**

I finished with my real hair which is cut really short on one side and shaved on the other and then tucked it up in my wig. I loved my wigs, but I missed my real hair and wondered how long it would take to grow it back. I tried to figure out what I was going to wear and then I looked at Harry's shirt on the floor. I put my bra on and then picked up Harry's shirt. I wrapped it around me and buttoned all of the buttons except for the top two with my arms out of it. I lowered it where the top latched button was resting on my chest. Then I took the arms and twirled them around and wrapped them behind me and back around to the front before I tied them together. I looked in the mirror and was actually pretty impressed with myself. I had just made Harry's shirt into a really cute mini dress. I finished my makeup and heard a knock at the door. I let Grace in and she nodded in approval. I slipped my shoes on and peaked my head back in the bathroom. Jack was wrapping up in a towel. I snuck in behind him and kissed the back of his neck. He turned around and put his arms around me.

"I like what you have done with this shirt." He said to me with a smile.

"Well, thank you. I like the way you look in this towel." I gave him a kiss. "I am going to go down and make sure everyone is ready so we can get back to the kids soon. So hurry up, Mister!" I reached around him and smacked his ass teasingly.

"Yes, maam." He said while saluting me and laughing.

I came out of the bathroom and whistled at Grace who just shook her head at me. "Hey, foxy lady. Are you ready?" I asked her and then turned around to see Harry and Liam standing at the door starring at us.

"What?" I asked them.

"I didn't think you could make that shirt look any better than you had this morning already." Liam said and I smiled at him and twirled around. "Harry, Justin was right. You are not going to be able to ever wear that shirt again because all I am going to see is Kim in it and how much better she wears it than you." He punched Harry in the shoulder jokingly.

"You're not the only one. I won't be able to think about anything else either, but I think it is a sacrifice I am ok with making." He winked at me.

"Come on. You guys are being ridiculous. We have to get going. So get ready." I told them as I walked past them and Harry reached out and smacked my ass. "Hey, mister."

"I just didn't want to miss the opportunity like I did earlier. Justin was right." He smiled at me.

"You are such a dork. Grab your clothes and go get ready." I told him.

"Ok. I will take that shirt please." He laughed and I walked past him shoving him lightly.

He ran in and grabbed some different clothes and followed me downstairs. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I just had to see the reactions from the other guys on your wardrobe choice." He smiled that huge smile.

"No one is going to be as ridiculous as you." I said pointing my finger in his face and touching his nose.

He grabbed my finger in his hand and stepped closer to me. "Let me make myself clear. If you didn't have a boyfriend right now, I would do whatever I had to to make sure you were mine. When you can wear my shirts the way that you do, I cannot be held responsible for the way that it makes me feel and the thoughts that it brings to my mind." He then tapped me on the nose and let me go.

I stood there and just looked at him for a minute and then said, "Well, I still think you are being ridiculous. And you did do whatever you needed to to make the media see you as my boyfriend." I smiled and moved on down the stairs.

I walked into the living room and as soon as I came into view, the room fell silent. Harry walked past me and started laughing. I reached out and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them as I sat down on the arm of the couch next to where Harry was still laughing.

"Damn. That's all I can say." Justin said shaking his head. "Do you need any other shirts cuz I'd be happy to donate some to this cause?"

"Hilarious! It is just a shirt dress. What is wrong with all of you?" I just would never understand them.

"I know what it is." Nial leaned over Harry to talk to me. "There is something about a girl wearing a guy's shirt and the way that you wear them seems to have an even stronger effect on all of the male species. So, see we can't be held responsible for our actions." Then he leaned back and stared at Harry. "Why couldn't you ever make that shirt look that good, Man?" He started laughing.

"I am not upset about the fact that Kim makes my clothes look better than I do." He laughed some more. "See I told you." He smirked at me as he got up and ran to the other room to change.

"Fine. Are you guys ready to go? I have to get to the studio for a meeting and then get home." I told them.

The girls came running downstairs in their clothes from yesterday morning. "Ok. Well I guess we will see you all later. We are going to get to the studio." We all headed for the door.

"Wait. Remember the paparazzi are out there." Cody said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get going." Grace said. "They are just pictures. Let people think whatever they want. We know the truth and that's all that matters."

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "This is why you are one of my favorite people. You always have the best way of looking at things. Let's get going. If they don't want to join us, they can come later."

We all grabbed our bags and headed for the door. By the time we reached the foyer, there were 11 guys right on our heels. "Would you wait for us?" 1D said.

"Oh come on, guys. Don't you know that this is the age of the self reliant woman! These 4 are probably better at it than most." Jack said as he made his way to me.

"Well, thank you. Jack is right. We are strong, independent women. We can handle anything." Kelsey said as she opened the door to all of the cameras.

"Let's do this." Grace said as she grabbed my arm and exited. We started walking toward the bus that we had called back to pick us up.

We made it to the bus and turned to wave at the reporters and smile for a few pictures. The guys were shaking their heads at us as they came up behind us.

"Just a few questions…" about 5 reporters were saying as they shoved mics and handheld recorders in the guys faces.

"Sorry not right now. We have to hurry and get to the studio to finalize some things for our tour." Liam said calmly to them.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, just one question…." The reporters begged as they all pushed their way closer to him.

The girls and I were watching from the window to see how the guys were handling all of the paparazzi. Harry looked back at them and waved as he started up on the bus.

"Wait, Harry. That was your shirt that Kim had on, right? I mean just tell us how serious this got last night. Your fans are waiting to know if you are taken!" A reporter shouted out.

Harry turned to him and shrugged his shoulders and said, "My mum always told me that a gentleman doesn't talk about private matters. Sorry." He turned and climbed onto the bus. He came over and sat by me. Then he waved out the window as they took more pictures.

As we pulled away, I looked at him with a glare and his smile just grew. "Really?" is all I had to say.

"What? It's true. My mum has always been very clear with me about how to treat a lady." He looked at me and smiled more.

"And sitting here for pictures. What was that? Because I don't think that is going to help things to settle down, do you?" I asked.

"Please. Things are not going to settle down that fast anyway. Sorry you are stuck with me!" He laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulder casually.

I just shook my head again. We pulled up to the studio and there was a whole other group of paparazzi waiting for us. The guys let us go out first again with Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie right behind us. We smiled and had a ton of pictures taken.

"Kim, Kim, Kim just a quick question!" they all yelled.

Dianne made her way out to where we were and pulled me aside. "Let's do some posed pictures for them and I will filter questions for you." She turned to the reporters and announced, "Kim and the girls would love to pose for a few quick pictures for you. I will see what questions you have for them." She grabbed my arm and whispered to me, "Oh and Kim we have decided that Harry is the one so you need to elude to that! Got it?" I nodded my head and thought about all of the pictures the photographers had already gotten this morning.

The girls and I grouped together and smiled for the cameras. We struck a couple different poses for them just having fun and then the questions started flying.

"Kim, Kim, what is happening with you and all of these guys? We can see you have chemistry with several of them."

Dianne nodded her head and I didn't know what to say. I looked into the cameras and simply said, "I like them all a lot. They have all helped us so much with adjusting to everything." I smiled and Dianne gave me a look to continue which I was going to do anyway. "About the chemistry, what girl wouldn't have that with these guys? Look at them, every girl out there loves them all just like we have for the last year and now we are here with them. There were bound to be some sparks!" I smiled my famous smile at the cameras which were going wild.

"Ok, Kim, but is there one that you are working to catch the heart of more than the others?" another reporter shouted out and of course, Dianne nodded with a smile.

"Wow! It really isn't hard work to catch any of their attention. They are all really nice guys and I think it would be hard for any girl to decide on just one of them…" I paused and see Dianne glaring at me, "but there is one that has caught my attention pretty intensely. He told me that his Mum doesn't like it for people to say too much about private matters and I think that is pretty good advice. Plus, I can't take a chance at making her mad at me before we even meet each other!" I smiled sweetly.

"Love the dress, Kim. Is that a shirt?" One reporter asked.

"Yes. It is." I turned around and posed for a few pictures. "I borrowed it because I didn't realize how late we were going to work last night. Girls, I was just told by all of these guys that they think it is really HOT when we wear their clothes. This is really simple…we will post directions online later today so that you can all drive the boys crazy."

"It is Harry's shirt, right?" the reporter added.

"Yes it is Harry's shirt, but the general consensus is that it looks better on me so I guess it is mine now!" I smiled and asked, "What do you think?" I turned around a few more times.

"Love it and sorry Harry, but I agree." The reported looked over at Harry and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "So Harry is the one, then?" the same reporter asked.

"Well, like I said I really can't say anything because I really don't want anyone's mum upset with me, but it is Harry's shirt or at least it was. We really have to get inside and get some more work done, but I would love to answer any other questions you guys have as soon as possible." As I finished, I knew Dianne wasn't real happy with my answers, but she just shoved the boys forward to us for some pics.

When Harry came up beside me and grabbed my hand as we walked forward into the building, the cameras went crazy again. "Cute answer, by the way. I'm sure that my mum will be thrilled that you didn't tell the reporters that you got that shirt from my room where you slept all night after getting drunk at a club!" Harry said quietly in my ear and laughed. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Once inside, Dianne got right to work. "Ok so we have a lot to do today. Belle we are having a meeting in my office, Band get to Studio A to lay down some more tracks, Cody you are needed in Studio B, Justin you are due at wardrobe to get ready for your appearance on Ellen today, and One Direction we need you in my office for a minute and then Studio C to finish album and Michael needs you in wardrobe to discuss choices for the tour. Let's get busy." She announced and then walked to her office.

I gave Jack a hug. "I promise we will leave by noon so that we can get home, Lover!" I whispered to him.

He smiled and kissed me before leading the guys to the Studio. Cody and Justin walked off with them. We all followed Dianne to her office. We walked in and there were the same execs as yesterday, my design and marketing team, and some new faces I had not seen yet. They were all sitting at a huge table and motioned for us to sit down with them. We all sat down and the guys just stood behind us.

"So, guys, we need to discuss a few things and then we will let you go and get to work." Dianne told us. "First, we have decided that you two will be working closely together and have replaced your opening act on your world tour with Belle. Girls, you have to be ready to leave in 3 weeks so we have a lot of work to do! I am going to give the floor to Mark to discuss some of the marketing things we need to deal with."

Mark stood up and flipped on the smart board which showed today's paper. "So obviously, we were already working on a celebrity relationship or crush for some of you to get the ball rolling, but had not made up our minds yet on who we would use. With this hitting the newsstands this morning and these images online now (with the click of a button, Mark has pictures of me in Harry's shirt with my yoga shorts on this morning and with another click images of us holding hands entering the building) one decision has been made for us!" and he stares at where I am sitting with Harry behind me.

"For future reference, we like to make these decisions so don't force our hands again, young man!" Cy told Harry while waving his finger at him with a smile.

"I know we need to talk about this, but we need to get to the real problem right now so we can nip it in the bud." The other exec said. I think his name is Martin, but I am not 100% sure.

"Not right now. Wait until we are done with the guys and then we can get into that, Marty." Dianne urged actually looking upset that he brought anything up.

"No. We have a reputation to protect and we just signed this young lady and we need to know that she is going to be able to handle everything that is coming when this gets out." Marty responded looking straight at me.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? What is going to happen that you are worried I can't deal with?" I said looking from one end of the table to the other.

"Kim, I wanted to talk to you about this privately, but it appears that some of your information is leaking out already." My heart started racing as Dianne was talking and I knew what she meant. Grace grabbed my hand and just held it. That's when I realized that I was shaking and Dianne went on, "We are going to stand by you through everything, but there are a lot of rumors starting to fly already and we need to find a way to control them before they get out of hand." Dianne explained.

"Everything?" I asked. She nodded her head with a sympathetic look and I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes. I could feel all of the guy's eyes on me, but I decided to ignore it for now. "Ok. What do you want me to do?"

"We are trying to figure that out, but we weren't sure what you were comfortable with." Jenny added looking at me with that same sympathetic look.

My heart was breaking. I knew what I needed to do, it was the only thing I could do. I stood up and looked up and down the table at all of them. I stopped on Marty and said, "How fast can you get a public appearance?" I asked. "Just so you know, Marty. I can handle anything! You don't know me well enough yet, but you will see that I will not fold under pressure." Another tear ran down my face.

"I don't know, but we need time to prepare what you will say and we need to find the right show for you to be on." Dianne answered.

"No. If I am going to do this, it is going to be my way. You are going to have to trust me!" I told her. "Wait. You said Justin had an Ellen appearance today, right? That's perfect. Can we join him? Do you think she could make time for my story?"

"I don't know, Kim…." Dianne started.

"Yes, we can get her to do it. Are you going to perform, too?" Mark said.

"Yes!" I answered.

"I will call in all my favors, but you need to get to wardrobe now to get ready so that you can go. You should grab your band on the way. Go. We will talk more on the way over there." Mark motioned for us to go and we stood up and walked out.

The guys followed us and Harry grabbed my arm. He turned me around and looked at my tear streaked face. "Kim, what's going on?" He asked as he wiped my face.

"There is a lot more to my story than you know. I will tell you everything, but I have to get to wardrobe first." I told him.

Jenny grabbed my arm and told 1D to get the guys and send them to wardrobe. She had the whole team and someone else's team working on us to make sure everything was perfect since we were under a time crunch. She dressed all of us girls in Christian Dior fashions. I was wearing a cream ruffled layered mini skirt with a tan thick leather weave belt, a tan short cut cami, denim crop cut jean overshirt, and tan ankle boots. Grace had a denim layered high waisted mini skirt with a black leather belt, a cream cami, a black short vest, and black scandals. Julie wore a denim short sundress, a tan overshirt tied together at her waist, and tan knee high boots. Kelsey had a cream and denim altering layered dress, a cream short vest, and cream scandals. The guys in the band were all dressed in the casual denim theme as well. We walked out and Jenny loaded us immediately up to get us to the Ellen Show. When we got there, Jenny and Mark rushed the guys to sound check and got us girls set up in the back. Justin was with us since it was officially his interview. Then I noticed that 1D had come here too. I could feel my heart racing; but I knew that this was the right thing, I just didn't want to see the sympathetic eyes on everyone faces around me like I saw in Dianne and Jenny's faces at our meeting.

Ellen came over to all of us and said, "Hello. I am really excited to have all of you here. You must be a really special person for Mark to use all of his favors up to make this happen. We have everything you girls needed to perform sat up and we even found a string quartet to play with you on your songs." She pointed out to the stage. "Justin, I will want you to come back next week so that we can do everything we had planned with you for your fans. Kim, you do know that I am going to ask you questions, right?" She said looking right at me.

"Yes. I know that." I answered.

"We just usually have to go through everything in advance and get things approved so we will both be flying solo out there. Are you ready for that?" She gave me a serious look.

"I am. I really appreciate you doing this for us." She shook my hand and took her place.

Justin gave me a quick wink and said, "Good luck. It's not easy to do these things with planning so I can't imagine what it will be like without it." He headed out to sit with 1D.

Jack came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Are you sure about all of this? If you are not ready, we can find another way."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to for me and for other girls out there like me." I answered him.

"I am here for you, ok?" I nodded my head. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and then went back out on the stage.

The music for the show started and then we heard the announcer say, "Here she is now, Ellen Degeneres."

Ellen walked out onto the stage and waited for the audience to calm down. "So you know this is our 10th season and sometimes I feel like things just start to blend together. I know you were all expecting Justin Bieber today, but we are moving him to next week. I really want to keep things as fresh as I can so I thought I would surprise you with the newest girl group out there. They became an overnight internet sensation and are already moving up the radio playlists. They are here to share with us about their lives and this amazing experience, but first they are going to sing one of their original songs. Here they are, Belle with "Firework"!" Ellen announced and the crowd actually went wild. Our music started playing and we walked out to the center of the stage to join the guys. I started singing and tried to just let everything come out in my song.

(Kim)  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

(Julie)

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(We all held hands and sang together)

(All)

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

(Grace)

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

(Kelsey)

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(All)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Everyone was clapping and screaming. We went over and sat on a couch next to Ellen. "That was fabulous girls. Very inspirational song."

"Thank you" We all said together.

"Just so everyone knows, why don't you girls introduce yourselves." Ellen started off.

"Ok. I am Kim and these are my best friends Grace, Kelsey, and Julie." I told the audience.

Ellen turned to us and smiled,"So a simple question first, Why the name "Belle"?"

"Well, Belle means Beautiful in French and that is what we want our music to be. It is what our friendship is so we thought it fit really well." I answered her.

"I like it. So how long have you all known each other?" Ellen said.

"We have been friends since pre-school." Grace answered. "I actually can't remember a time that these girls weren't in my life."

"No, you're right, Grace. I can't come up with one important memory in my life that all 3 of you weren't a part of." Julie added.

"We know that an overnight change like this can be hard to handle. How are you girls feeling about everything so far?" Ellen got a serious look on her face and waited for our answer.

"Honestly, it was a bit overwhelming. We have been photographed more in the last day than I have been in my entire life and my mom likes taking pictures." Kelsey said. "But we are enjoying it, too."

"Well, it is also really great when we can use this to try to make a difference like we hope to today." I added.

"Kim, I think it is wonderful that you girls want to make a difference with your music. I know that you actually came in today to let the world know some things about yourself, right?" She asked me.

"I did. I want to share some of my story with everyone. I know that people have been looking in to where we came from and I thought I would just open up with all of you right now so that there is no confusion. I have a little sister, Kassie who is 3 and twin 5 year old brothers, Keith and Kyle. My dad passed away right before Kassie was born. He was an amazing man. He taught me karate and spent a lot of time with me. My mother is Samantha Crawford, the world renowned supermodel. My life has always looked like a dream from the outside, but sometimes things aren't what they seem. I think if it is ok with you, Ellen, I would really like to sing our next song and then come back and talk some more." I smiled and waited for her to let us go.

"Absolutely, and what is this one called?" She asked.

"It is 'Warrior'." I answered her and we made our way to the other side of the stage.

There was now a baby grand piano in the middle of the stage and stools. I sat down at the piano and the girls took the stools. I started playing and decided that I had to let everything go. This was my moment and as hard as it was going to be, it needed to be done. With each stroke of the keys, I felt better.

(Kim)

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
Youre a criminal  
And you steal like youre a pro

(The cameras were moving in for closeups of all of us and I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes, but kept going.)

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken, and bruised

And now Im a warrior  
Now Ive got thicker skin  
Im a warrior  
Im stronger than Ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, Im (All)burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies; youre (All)nothing but a liar  
Ive got shame, Ive got scars

(All)  
That I will never show  
Im a survivor  
In more ways than you know

(I looked over at the girls who were lightly swaying on the stools. Grace wiped a tear from her face.)

(All)

Cuz all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, Im not broken, or bruised

Cuz now Im a warrior  
Now I got thicker skin  
Im a warrior  
Im stronger than Ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me..

(Kim)

Theres a part of me I cant get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once; Ill never be the same  
Now Im taking it back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

(I wiped the tears from my face and kept singing. The girls came over and stood behind me. They each put a hand on my shoulders and we all sang together.)

(All)

Now Im a warrior  
Ive got thicker skin  
Im a warrior  
Im stronger than Ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

(Kim)

Nooo oooh yeaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

With my last line, I looked at the closest camera and felt like I was talking directly to David. I was so nervous about this whole thing, but I really felt free for the first time in a long time! There was a hush over the audience and Ellen made her way over to us clapping her hands.

"That was amazing!" She rested her hand on the piano and looked at the camera, wiped a tear from her eye, and said, "We will be right back."

The cameras were out and Ellen came over to us. She leaned over and gave me a hug and the audience started clapping. "I know that had to be hard. You did great. Are you able to go on?" She asked me.

"Absolutely. I need to explain. Thank you, Ellen." I told her.

She went ahead and had us move back over to the couch with her. When the cameras came back, she looked in one and said, "I am back with "Belle" and we just saw an amazing and emotional performance. Kim, do you feel like you can tell us more?"

"Well, like I said earlier my life looked perfect, but it wasn't. Samantha traveled a lot and we would sometimes go with her and other times stay at home. She had a lot of different boyfriends and several of them made me uncomfortable, but David…" I paused and Grace grabbed my hand. "He was by far the worst. They love to have parties. You all know that because my house was always in the spotlight. David would drink a lot and he was an angry drunk. He never lifted a hand to Samantha so when I tried to tell her that he was beating me on a regular basis, she didn't believe me. I showed her the bruises and she told me that I had just gotten them from doing karate and was just jealous of her." A tear ran down my cheek and Ellen handed me a tissue.

"Did you tell anyone else?" She asked.

"No. If my own mother didn't believe me, who would." I answered.

"But Kim, Samantha and David have been together in the public eye for quite awhile. How did you keep this a secret?" She looked genuinely worried for me.

"Like a lot of other kids do, I guess. I became an expert at covering everything up. I learned how to lie to everyone around me. I wore clothes that covered everything and makeup to hide the bruises, put on a smile to hide the pain, and went to school every day. I would get up earlier to avoid him and come home later. I got the kids involved in as many extra activities as I could so that they were never home alone." I explained.

"Why did you stay?" She asked quietly.

"I had to. If no one was going to believe me, what else could I do? I had to protect the kids and I didn't know where I would go." I answered.

"How did you keep this from these girls?" She asked motioning to my best friends.

"Grace found out eventually because it got harder to hide things. She started helping however she could. We would stay at her house on weekends. The first time that he almost killed me. I barely made it to her house with the kids before I passed out and ran over her mailbox. I wouldn't let her tell anyone. She patched me up the best she could and begged me to not go back, but I felt like I had no choice. About a week ago after we had sang the songs that went all over the internet, I ran home during one of their parties to grab a blankie for Kassie. It was only going to take a few minutes and I didn't think anyone would notice me. I was wrong…." I looked down for a moment.

Ellen reached out and held my hand, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"David found me and was already very drunk. He threw me across the hall a few times and into the walls. No one could hear me yell because the party was still going on and the music was so loud. He continued to hit me and kick me for what seemed like forever. At one point, I remembered what Grace had said to me 'that he was going to kill me next time' and I started to think that she was right. I tried to fight back. I did alright, but every time I hit him pain was shooting through my broken body. When I tried to kick him again, he grabbed my leg and flipped me on my back. I hit my head really hard on the floor…" More tears came to my eyes and then I continued. "He ripped my dress and slammed my head against the floor several times. I started begging him not to do this, but he didn't listen. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the floor one last time and everything got really dark. At that moment, I went through all of the people that I loved in my head and told them all goodbye. I tried one last time to scream out for help which made him even angrier and he punched me full force in the face and that was it. I didn't fight anymore, I just let the darkness over take me. David raped me and if it hadn't been for my friends, I wouldn't be here today to tell you any of this."

Ellen waited for me to go on, but said, "What did your friends do to save you?"

I couldn't just explain so I stood up and motioned for the guys to join us. They came over and sat on the sides and back of the couch. Jack sat on the arm right by me and held my hand. "Grace called the police and these guys literally saved my life."

"Can you introduce them all to us?" She asked.

"This is Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. From what I was told, Jack and Jerry started fighting with David. While Milton and Eddie tried to keep me alive. My heart had stopped and I wasn't breathing. So when I say that they saved my life, they really did. They never gave up on me. I was rushed to the hospital and had to have emergency surgery. The damage was pretty extensive. I had a bleed in my brain, collapsed lung, internal bleeding in my abdomen, and a lot of broken or sprained parts. The doctors did an amazing job and brought me back. At the same time, we were becoming an internet sensation and so while I was in the hospital, we got an offer from our label. I was determined to make this work so that I could get custody of the kids and we could try to live a more normal life."

"Kim, this is all unbelievable to me. I can't imagine what all of you have been through. You are definitely a fighter. And you are lucky to have all of these wonderful friends. What did you really want to do by coming here today?" She asked.

"I want to let everyone get a sense of what I've been through and hopefully realize that first, they don't have to go through it alone. We are going to make sure that they get the help they need. We are partnering with CHILDHELP and RAINN to get awareness out there and reach more people like me. But also I want them to see that I made it through and so can they. Writing has really helped me to be able to release all of the things in my life that I have been through. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to come here today and do this, but singing that song…every line made me feel stronger...gave me my voice back." The guys get up and head over to the instruments. "We are going to have fun and light songs too, but we really want to help anyone be able to feel like they can "Roar!" And while I was saying this, our music started up and this time Ellen joined us over on the other side of the stage to dance with us. I started singing as I made my way to the center of the stage.

(Kim)

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

(The girls came out to the middle of the stage and we all started dancing together. We knelt down and then pointed up and stood up, brushed the dust off of our shoulders, and walked forward on the stage.)

(All)

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

(We all started punching and dancing around the stage. Ellen was standing right beside the stage clapping and dancing with us. We pumped our fist in the air while we said the champion and ROAR.)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

(Kim)

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

(We started doing jumping jacks and pumping our fists like a fighter from side to side. We were smiling and I think that it was helping all of us heal.)

(All)

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

(I jumped up on the elevated part of the stage where Jerry was playing the drums and put my fist up in the air.)

(Kim)

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

(We all started punching and dancing around the stage. Ellen came out to the center of the stage with us and was dancing right with us. We pumped our fist in the air while we said the champion and ROAR.)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

"Please don't wait until it is too late! If you or anyone you know needs help, call one of the numbers at the bottom of the screen and get help immediately. Don't wait like I did!" I blow a kiss out to the audience.

The audience went crazy and Ellen put her arms around us and pulled us all in for a hug. She said, "I am so thrilled that you girls came on today. I think it is great that you are going to use your story to help others. We will be following your career closely. And I definitely want to have you back again soon. Before you go, I have to ask the other question that all of my viewers have been sending in to us since they saw you were here today."

"Ok. What is it?" I smiled at her and waited.

"Is there a lucky guy? We have all seen the pictures and we are dying to know." She asked.

I laughed lightly and said, "Actually, there is, but it isn't who you all think. You know sometimes a celebrity's life gets twisted around in the media, which is part of the reason I wanted to come here to set the complete record straight." While I was speaking, I walked back to where Jack was and grabbed his hand and pulled him forward with me. He looked at me shocked and then just smiled. "Jack is not only one of my heroes, but he is also the love of my life. I hope everyone is ok with that because I literally wouldn't be here without him. And the really good news is that it does mean that Harry is still available." I said with a giggle and a bunch of people start screaming.

"Ok. Well you all heard it here first. Until tomorrow." Ellen said while waving her hand and the show was over.

"Truly, amazing!" Ellen said and gave me another hug.

"Thank you." I responded.

I turned to Jack and fell into his arms. He hugged me so tight and it felt so good. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too. I am so proud of you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I hope you are ok with being my boyfriend publically now?" I said teasingly.

"I don't know, but I think I can handle it." He leaned over and kissed me. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

"Good! I want to keep it that way." I pulled him back to me and kissed him again not even noticing the cameras going off.

Grace and the rest of the group came over to us and we all hugged each other. Jenny came over to me and pulled me into her arms. "You did a great job. I don't think I could have done what you did."

The other guys made their way up to us. They all looked like they didn't know what to say. Harry came up to me first and leaned over to give me a hug. I hugged him back and said, "Would you all stop looking so serious. It's over and I just have to try to make something good come out of it." They all took turns giving me hugs and I tried to tease and joke with them like normal which seemed to snap all of them out of it except one.

I looked over at Harry who was toward the back of the group now. I leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear. "I will be right back. I need to snap him out of this." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to Harry and poked him on the back. "Hey. What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing much." He answered quietly.

"This is not like you. Come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to some of the audience chairs.

"What?" He asked.

"We are going to talk." I told him.

"I just don't know what to say." He responded.

"Harry, you don't have to say anything. What I need is for you to be the same Harry you were before you knew! Part of the reason I didn't want people to know is because I was afraid they wouldn't believe me, but another big reason is because I didn't want to see pity in their faces every time they look at me. I don't want people to treat me differently. I felt ashamed and embarrassed about everything that happened to me and by keeping it quiet, I was still letting David and what he did control my life. Today really helped me and I actually feel free now." I tried to explain to him.

He wouldn't even look at me so I decided it was time to take severe measures. I leaned over and started tickling him. Harry was trying not to laugh, but he finally gave in. Once the smile hit his face, I looked at him and responded with one of my own. "That's better. Now are you ready to get out of here?" I asked him as I stood up and held my hand out for him.

He shook his head at me and then grabbed my hand while standing up. "I'm sorry. I will do better. I think I just need to wrap my head around all of it. The thought of someone hurting you…" He said while gently touching my cheek.

I grabbed his shoulders and made him look me straight in the eyes. "Take all the time you need, but still be the Harry I know and love, ok? I am fine now. I am right here and not going anywhere." I reached up and gave him another hug. Then grabbed his hand again and lead him back to our group.

"So what do you say that we all go get something to eat before we head home?" I asked. "I am starving."

Jack came over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Sounds good to me. Should we get Chinese?"

"Yes." The girls shouted together.

Harry came closer and let go of my hand and threw his arm casually around my shoulders and rested his hand on Jack's shoulder with a smile. That's the Harry I know, I thought with a smile. We all headed out to our cars and climbed in.

"Follow us, guys. I know the perfect place to go to." Jenny said.

They all said they would and climbed in their cars. We were off and made it to the restaurant in just a few minutes. Jenny and Mark went in and got us into a private room so that we could relax and visit. We all sat down and ordered. I sat there and looked around the table at my extended family. I felt really lucky to be here and I knew that everything was going to be ok as long as I had them in my life. I smiled and leaned over on Jack's shoulder. Finally, everything was falling into place. I don't have to hide anything anymore.

Our food arrived and we all dug right in. The food was delicious. We sat there and visited for a while. The guys filled us in on some of the details of their tour and we were all getting really excited about it. I talked to Jenny about the kids and what I needed to do for them. The general plan was that she was going to help me find a tutor to work with them just like she does for all of us when we travel. I knew it would be interesting to explain to a judge that I wanted them to travel with me, but I thought it would be better than leaving them at home with someone else. I just had to make sure that I had a plan in place when I present it to the judge. So many things were happening so quickly, but it was going to be good for all of us.

We finished eating and I knew I had to get back home to my kids who I missed so much. "So we have to get going, but we are having Jack's birthday party tomorrow at my house. If you guys would like to come, that would be great. Here is the address." I said as I texted it to all of them.

"That sounds great!" They all answered.

"Now you aren't going to have a lot of crazy teenage girls there that will mob us, will you?" Liam asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Absolutely!" I answered him with a wink and a giggle.

"Perfect!" Nial responded. "Those are the kinds of parties that we love." He elbowed Zayn in the gut and started laughing.

"You are all such dorks." I said to them as I got up and grabbed all of my stuff.

"So we will see you guys tomorrow?" Jack asked them all.

"Yeah. We will try to get there. I would love to go to a good party. It has been a while." Louis answered.

We all loaded up in our vehicles and headed home. On the ride home, we threw around some ideas for the tour and finishing up the album. This was all so exciting, but to be doing it with all of my best friends made it that much better. When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out first and ran into the house and was met by my two boys who both hugged me instantly. I heard Kassie's voice so we headed up the stairs and I found her having a tea party with Gwen. They were both dressed up and enjoying some tea and snacks. When she saw me, her little eyes lit up and she came over to give me a hug.

"Kimmy! I missed you!" She shouted.

"I missed you, too! Can I join you for tea?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and said, "We have more hats over there." She pointed to all of the dress up items on the couch.

I grabbed a big hat and a feather bowa. sat down at the table with them and Gwen poured me a cup of tea. "How has everything been?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. We have had a great time. Of course, they have missed all of you, but we swam and had pizza last night. Today, Kassie's little friend, Marie, came over to play. They had so much fun. And you do know that the party people will be here tonight to start setting some things up, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, Denise had told me that they were coming and then would be back tomorrow morning early. I cannot tell you how excited I am to sleep in my own bed tonight." I answered her.

"How are you doing with everything?" She added.

"Gwen, I wouldn't have thought this was possible, but I feel so much better. I feel like I finally have control of my own life." I told her. "I don't have to hide anything anymore."

"Good." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "So what is this I hear about you going on tour?"

"Well, we are going with 1D in about 3 weeks. It is their world tour and it is going to be insane, but we are super excited. And I am already figuring out how we are going to take the munchkins with us. It is going to be great!" I answered.

"Really?" she said in shock and everyone else finally made their way to where we were. "We will have to discuss everything soon."

"No problem. Thank you for all of your help." I told her and leaned over to give her a hug.

"You're welcome." She responded as Grace came up behind her and gave her a big hug.

"Looking good, Mom!" Grace said teasingly.

"She wooks great!" Kassie said smiling.

"Hey, I think a swim sounds good, what about you guys?" Jack said looking at the boys who started jumping up and down and then disappeared to get their trunks on.

"Really! Swimming as soon as we get home." Kelsey said. "Aren't you guys worn out?"

"Totally." Julie replied. "But I think a dip in the hot tub would be perfect." She smiled and then disappeared to grab the bikini that Jenny had let her bring home with her.

The other girls all disappeared with her to get ready. I just looked at Kassie and said, "Should we finish our tea first and then go to swim with the others?"

Her smile grew and she answered, "Yes. Thank you."

We drank all of our tea and had several cookies before Kassie was finished. I didn't mind because it was fun just getting to spend some time with her. I picked everything up and then held my arms out to Kassie who carefully climbed up to me. We went to her room and I helped her into her swimsuit. I quickly put on one of my bikinis and walked downstairs to the pool with Kassie. All of the guys were splashing and having a blast. Grace and Kelsey were lying out in pool chairs and Julie was relaxing in the hot tub with Milton.

"What do you want to do, munchkin?" I asked her.

"Let's swim, Kimmy." She answered and made her way over to the pool and waved at Jack. I turned to the bin by the pool to grab her life jacket and then turned around to see her jumping into the pool. "Jackie, come catch me!" and without even waiting she jumped way up in the air.

"Jack! Hurry!" I yelled, but he was already flying over to her.

He reached out his arms and grabbed her just as she hit the water. I looked at her and knelt down by the pool. "Kassie, you have to wait for someone to be there and you are not supposed to be in the pool without your life jacket. Don't do that again, do you understand?" I scolded her.

She looked so sad and just nodded her head. I carefully slipped into the pool and went over to them. I took her out of Jack's arms and hugged her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, peanut. I love you, ok?" I told her.

"Ok. I wove you too, Kimmy." She smiled and I put her life jacket on her.

Jack moved closer and put his arms around both of us. "I love you, ladies. You have to be more careful Kassie. Now would you like to come over here and Jerry and I will throw you back and forth."

"Yes!" She screamed with excitement. Jack gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then put Kassie on his back and swam over to Jerry and the boys.

Jerry and Jack started throwing Kassie in the air and catching her in the water. She was having a great time and I was enjoying watching them. I decided to swim a few laps and work my leg out some. The water felt great and Grace and Kelsey joined me. I heard the doorbell ring and jumped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me. I went to the door and let the party planner and his team in. They start carrying tables and decorations in. I just told them to let me know if they needed anything.

I grabbed my phone and called Denise to let her know that they were here. She said she would be right over and then I headed up to the kitchen. I pulled out the burgers and hotdogs from the fridge for dinner and then went out to heat up the grill. I started making a salad, put french fries in the oven, and pulled out dishes for everyone. I took the burgers and hotdogs out and started putting them on the grill. A warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and threw my arms around Jack's neck.

"I thought you were still swimming." I said to him.

"Well, I saw you up here so I thought you might want some help. Besides, I really wanted to wrap my arms around you again with this bikini on. I can't get enough of it or you." He said with that smirk of his.

"I am so happy that you feel that way because I don't ever want you to get enough of me." I smiled at him and moved in closer. I kissed him and then heard Denise clear her throat.

"Hey, Mom! What are you doing here?" Jack asked her.

"Came over to make sure everything is on track for your party tomorrow, silly." She said walking over to us. "How did everything go?"

"It was great! We had a lot of fun and actually have been asked to go on tour already." Jack told his mom while leaning over to give her a hug. I turned my attention back to the grill and just listened as they talked.

"A tour?! Where? When? What about school?" She asked a bit panicked.

"Mom, settle down. It was going to happen sooner or later. They are hiring tutors for us so that we can all keep up with school as if we were here. This is an exciting thing, but we can talk about all of the details later, ok?" He told her trying to settle her down.

"Well, I know your dad will want to be a part of that discussion. He will be here tomorrow for the party and said that he has a BIG surprise for all of us." She said to him trying to change the subject.

"That's great. I can't wait to see him and fill him in on everything that has been happening." Jack responded and then Carly came running up to him and jumped up on his back.

"Hey, little brother. How are you doing?" She asked. "You don't really look any different. I mean being in a band should make you look cooler, but it doesn't seem to have worked for you." She giggled and slid off Jack's back.

"Very funny!" He said back to her. "I can't help that I looked so cool before that the changes are minimal now and you really shouldn't be so jealous. It is not a good look for you!" He smirked back at her.

"I am going to go touch base with the party people and will be back in a little bit." Denise said as she turned to head toward the group of people working downstairs.

After she walked away, Jack turned to his sister with a serious look and asked, "Is she really having a hard time with all of this?"

"Duh, you are her baby. She just misses you being at home." Carly answered him. "So what all are we having for dinner, Kim?"

"Hamburgers, hot dogs, salad, and chips are for dinner. I know really exciting, right?" I responded.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, I think you did an amazing job on Ellen. I couldn't have done that." She said as she leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Carly." I told her. "Would you mind rounding the crew up for dinner?"

"Absolutely." She turned and headed downstairs to get everyone out of the pool to eat.

Within minutes, everyone had dried off and ran up the stairs to grab plates. I got plates for the boys and Kassie and had them sitting at the bar in the kitchen waiting for them. Everyone else sat around the table or out on the deck. We all had a nice time joking around and eating together. I looked around the room and everyone was smiling and laughing. This was what I always wanted and now we finally have it. We all cleaned up together and then went back to swimming.

I saw Denise talking to the party planner and asked, "Is there anything else I can help you guys with? This is looking really nice."

"Well we need to bring in the stage and set it up. We were just discussing where the best place to put it is. I think that the best place is right off of the deck over that stone patio. Then there is plenty of room to dance and swim. We can put the DJ right next to it. Is it ok if we stay awhile longer to get that set up tonight?" He turned to me and asked.

"Absolutely. I want Jack's party to be perfect. Your plan sounds great." I answered and then turned to Denise. "Everyone from school is coming and we invited all of the guys. Have you heard from everyone?"

"Yes. Carly is picking them up at the bus station in the morning. Some of Jack's best friends are coming. I am so excited that they are making it and he has no idea." Denise said quietly.

"That's great. I am thrilled that they are able to make it and I can't wait to meet them." I told her.

I went to check on the kids in the pool and told them, "You are going to have to get out soon and get cleaned up for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." They said they would, but just really wanted to play a little longer.

I sat down by Carly on one of the lounge chairs. "So do you have anyone coming tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Actually, I did invite some people from my class and I have a few people coming with Jack's friends." She answered. "I'm a little nervous to see them all. It has only been a little while, but I feel like we have changed a lot already."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. This party is going to be crazy." I told her.

"You know who all is coming, right?" She asked me.

"Your mom said just some of Jack's best friends from your old town, why?" I asked her.

"Oh, well. I was just wondering if you knew that there were some girls coming, too." Carly explained.

"No I didn't, but that's cool. I really do want to meet everyone." I looked at her and the look on her face was telling me that I probably was not going to like meeting everyone. I decided I was not going to worry about it. Everything will be fine.

"You are right. There were just a lot of girls that Jack spent time with so I wanted to make sure you were aware that there were some coming." She casually replied, but kept looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, thanks for the heads up. I better get these kids in bed. I will see you in the morning." I responded.

I walked over to the pool and motioned for the kids to come my way. The guys all came over with them. "It is time to get out, guys." I looked at all their sad faces and some of the big boys were the worst. "I will start with Kassie and be back for you two soon so finish up."

I picked Kassie up and wrapped her in a towel. She clung to me and I headed straight upstairs and to the bathroom. We got here all cleaned up and into her pajamas. "Remember that we have a big day tomorrow. It is Jack's birthday so we will be getting up early." I took her into her room and tucked her bed. I gave her a kiss and went back for the boys, but was almost run over by Keith heading up the stairs with Jerry.

"Slow down, you two." I told them as they ran past me.

"I got this one and Jack has Kyle so just go get yourself ready, Kim." Jerry responded.

"Thanks, Jer. I guess I will go take a quick shower." I headed for my room and grabbed my PJs on my way to my bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water just run down my body. It felt so good to just take a few moments for myself and completely relax in the shower. I got out of the shower and dried off and wrapped up in my towel. I put my hair in curlers and grabbed the hidden box out of my closet. Thank God I had been able to order this online and Grace knew to hide it for me. I pulled the pink box out and opened it. I moved the tissue paper and saw the Sexy Little Things Flyaway Apron Babydoll lingerie I was hoping to surprise Jack with. I held it up in my hands and hope that I can pull this off. There was not much to it, but I slipped it on, finished my hair, and freshened up my face. I looked in the mirror and was actually happy with the way it looked. I pulled my fluffy robe out of my closet and slipped it on. With everything covered up, I walked back out to where everyone was and noticed that Denise and the party people had left already. I told them we should watch a movie and went in to Keith's room to give him a quick kiss and then headed down to Kyle's room. After giving him a kiss goodnight, I went back to the living room where they had all put a movie in and sat down by Grace. We were all comfy in our PJs and ate some popcorn while watching "The Proposal." Jack came upstairs in his pajama pants and a v neck t-shirt. He came over to the couch and sat on the arm right beside me.

I stood up and motioned to the couch. "Jack, sit down here." He scooted off of the arm and onto the cushion. I sat back down on his lap and cuddled up against his chest while covering us up with a blanket. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until the movie was over. As soon as the credits started rolling, Jerry jumped up and put in "Jack Reacher."

"This movie again!" Grace said as Jerry came back to sit by her.

"Yes, I love this movie, yo!" He said with a smile and threw his arm around her shoulder.

I looked up at Jack who was totally absorbed in this crazy movie and started kissing the part of his chest that was exposed by his V-neck. He looked down at me with a smirk and then kissed me on the forehead and went back to watching the movie. How dare he! I put one of my hands under his shirt and rubbed my hand across his abs and up to his chest. I moved my hand around to his back and lightly grabbed him with my fingernails. He flinched under my grasp and then I started to lightly kiss his neck. I worked my way up to his ear and nibbled on it. Jack tried to continue to pay attention to the movie, but his hands were tightening on my waist.

I pulled back with a smile on my face and then yawned. Jack got the hint and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed. We will have a long day tomorrow and I need to get my sleep." He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm pretty tired, too. Would you give me a lift because my leg is kind of hurting?" I looked at him and he nodded his head.

The girls all followed our lead and before I knew it, everyone was heading to bed except Jerry and Eddie who wanted to finish the movie. I stood up just long enough for Jack to get up and scoop me up in his arms. I made sure that my robe was secure around me as we headed down the stairs. Jack laid me down on his bed and went to make sure the house was all locked up and then came back into his room. I went into the bathroom really quickly and left my robe on the hook in there.

I asked through the door, "What time is it?"

He laughed and said, "Midnight, why?"

**JACK'S POV**

Kim opened the bathroom door and was standing in front of me in some really sexy black and white lingerie. I looked her up and down a couple of times and smiled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure it was your birthday so that I could give you your birthday present." She smiled back at me. She took a few steps forward and spun around a few times and then asked, "What do you think of your present?"

I took a minute to regain my breath and then said, "I really like it, but I think I need to take a closer look to really decide." I raised my eyebrows.

Kim came over to the bed and climbed up to where I was. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "I think this is the BEST birthday present I could ever get. How did I get so lucky to have a super model in my arms every night?" She just smiled at me and shook her head. "Where did you get this gift?"

"Well, I am going to be on the Victoria Secret runway show in two weeks so they asked me if I wanted any samples, I picked a few out and ordered them. I thought you might like this one for your birthday so I put it back for this." She explained.

"I love it. God, you look amazing. I don't think I can be held responsible for how I am going to respond to this little gift, though." I told her.

"Oh, I don't want you to think at all, I just want you to react. So happy birthday, Jack." She said and with that, she started kissing me.

Kim put her hands in my hair and I couldn't help but explore her body in this tiny nightie. I put my hands on her hips and felt the lacey thong that she had on. I then moved my hands up to her chest and untied the small bow that was holding the top of her nightie together. Kim rubbed her tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing her to explore it. With her top undone, I slid it off of her arms and Kim sat up on top of me and pulled me with her.

I started to kiss my way down her neck while Kim ran her fingers down my back and I felt tingles at every touch. Kim untied my pajama bottoms and I gently rolled her over onto the bed placing myself on top of her. She started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear. While kissing her chest and stomach, I grabbed her thong with one hand and started to slip it off of her. Kim reached for my pants with her foot and slid them down effortlessly. We really were getting better at this. I moved back up Kim's body making my way to her lips and kissing her every step of the way. When I reached her breast, I stopped to give them adequate attention. I held one in my hand while I licked and sucked on the other. Kim let out a moan and arched her back which just lifted her breast to me more. I slid my hand under her back to hold her there and moved my lips to her other breast. As I started to suck on it, Kim pulled my hair lightly and I responded my nipping her breast. Kim moaned out again.

I reached for the condom in my nightstand and slipped it on. As I continued to kiss my way up Kim's body, I made my way to her neck and then sucked on her ear for a moment. Kim looked at me with such desire and when our lips made contact, it was like a bomb exploded. We continued to kiss each other with so much passion that I felt like my heart was going to race out of my chest. Kim spread her legs around me and we connected. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to connect with her like this. Every time with Kim feels like the first time and I never feel like I can get enough of her. As Kim moved underneath me, I started moving with her. Every time our bodies shifted, the sensations that surged through me intensified. I moved faster as the electricity increased between us and Kim started rolling her hips up and down under me. We continued like this until we were both shaking and trying to catch our breath. We laid there and held each other.

"I love you, Jack!" Kim said to me while she looked up at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. "I want your birthday to be perfect!"

"Well, I think it is off to an amazing start!" I smirked at her and she lightly punched me in the shoulder. "I love you too, Kim! I can't imagine my life without you! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I leaned over and kissed her.

I fell asleep with Kim in my arms and we cuddled all night long. When I felt her starting to try to get up in the morning, I tightened my grip around her and she giggled. "We have to get up and get a shower. The party people and your mom will be here soon."

When she said that, I quickly opened my eyes and realized that I was not ready to have this conversation with my mother. I jumped up and pulled Kim with me to the bathroom. We took a quick shower unfortunately, but at least I had Kim with me to scrub my back. Kim stepped out of the shower before me and wrapped up in her robe before heading out of my room. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me. I threw on some black sweats and a white v neck t-shirt. I made sure to clean up my room and Kim must have already taken all of her stuff with her so I just made the bed and headed upstairs. Kim came out of her room in a pair of black yoga pants and a zip up hoodie. God, even in casual wear she looks hot!

She grabbed two bowls and some cereal from the cabinet. "We have to have a quick breakfast because they will be here any minute." As she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang and I ran down to open all of the doors up for everyone.

"Good morning, Mom." I kissed my mom on the cheek and then started back up the stairs. "I'm going to eat some cereal real quick if you want anything."

"No. I ate an hour ago. Did you guys stay up late last night? I told you I would be here early." She said to me with an upset look on her face.

"Mom, we watched a movie and then went to bed. I just am not that much of an early riser and you know that." I told her as I continued up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the steps, Kim was washing her bowl and heading back to her room. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To brush my teeth and go for a quick jog on the beach before I am overtaken by all of the party stuff." She looked at me with a smile. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, but wait for me and I will go with you. It is my birthday and I want to get to spend every moment of it with you!" I told her as I pointed my finger and touched the tip of her nose.

"Ok. Eat and I will be right back after I brush my teeth." She leaned up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I scarfed down my cereal and ran downstairs to brush my teeth. When I came out of my room, Kim was coming down the stairs to meet me. We started to head out the back doors, but my mom stopped us.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Just for a quick morning jog, Mom. We will be right back." I told her.

"Ok, but I do have some questions for you so don't be gone too long." She said as we both nodded and headed out the back doors, off the deck, and onto the beach.

We jogged for awhile and then Kim started to slow down. "Are you ok?" I asked her a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." She said as she started to walk.

I walked right beside her and reached out to take her hand in mine. "About what?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Jack! I guess, I have never been this dependant on another person before. I just don't ever want to lose you." She stopped and I turned her around to look at me.

"Kim, I feel the same way!" I put my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eyes. "I am not going anywhere. I love you and I couldn't handle it if you weren't in my arms."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. We kissed for a few minutes and then she smiled. "I'm fine. I love you, too! Let's get back to house before your mom sends out a search party."

"Yes, maam." I said smiling back at her.

We walked hand in hand back up to the house. This party was becoming quite the production. There were tables, lights, a stage, DJ equipment, balloons, and the caterers just showed up. I didn't realize that my mom was going so overboard. I just shook my head and walked up to her to get instructions of what she wanted me to do.

"Wow, Mom. This all looks really great. What do you need me to do?" I asked her and Kim just smiled at my side.

"Well. This is handled by the party planner and his team, but come make sure that this food is going to be ok." She led me up to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on the kids and get them ready so that we can keep them out of the way." Kim said as she let go of my hand and went to Kyle's room first.

I saw Kim come up the stairs and park Kyle on a stool with a bowl of cereal and juice. She then went to Keith's room and repeated the same thing with him. She went into Kassie's room who apparently was already up and had gotten dressed up in a hot pink tutu skirt and a princess shirt. Kim brought her out and gave her breakfast.

Kassie looked across the island at me and said, "Jackie, wook I am pretty for your party! Happy Birthday!" She shouted at me.

I ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, princess. You look beautiful." Her smile grew and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kim looked over and smiled at me. I gave the boys hugs, too. They were not as excited to be awake already, especially Kyle.

"Hurry up, guys. We have to get going so that we are out of their way." Kim said to them.

"But I want to come to the party." Kyle said.

"You are going come to the party for awhile, but we have to go shopping, remember?" Kim said back to him.

"Wait a minute. I told you I wanted to spend the whole day with you. Where do you think you are going?" I asked her.

"Well, we have to get your presents picked up. We won't be gone that long, but your mom thought it would be easier without all of the little people here. We will be back before you know it." She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. "Now get back to whatever she needs you to do so I don't get in trouble, Mister." She said with a smile.

I leaned down and kissed her again. The doorbell rang again and Kassie ran down to tell them to come in before either one of us could grab her. I was right on her heels and when she saw the guys from 1D at her door, she froze and went silent. I smiled as I came up behind her and picked her up.

"Come on in guys. You are way early." I told them.

"Well, we wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help." Liam answered.

Kim came down the stairs. "Hi, guys. What are you doing here already?"

"We thought we could help and we were curious about your house which looks amazing." Louis said.

"Well thank you. Would you like the full tour? I have to wake everyone up anyway." Kim responded.

"Absolutely!" They all replied.

"Well. Let's start down here. This is Jack's room." She led them into my room and I followed with a still frozen Kassie in my arms.

"Nice room, Man. These are some great guitars. Where did you get these from?" Nial asked.

"Actually, I picked them all out for him except for the first two which he has had forever." Kim answered.

"You have some good taste in guitars, lady!" Nial said while elbowing Kim lightly in the side.

"Why, thank you, sir! Getting them did put together two of my super powers…music and shopping!" She smiled at him with a giggle.

She turned to walk out of the room and said, "The next room is Kyle's. He love sports!"

They all followed her in and then she went into Jerry's room to wake him up, but Louis and Liam put stopped her. They each jumped in the bed on either side of Jerry and starting jumping up and down.

"Yo, what in the hell, yo?" Jerry yelled.

"Come on, Jerry! It is time to wake up." Liam said as he leaned down and shook his shoulders.

"You guys are so dead, yo! As soon as I can wake up you are dead!" He said back sleepily.

"Jer, you have to wake up. Denise is here and wants us to make sure that everything is perfect for the party so you need to get up and get ready." Kim told him.

"Ok. The last thing I want is Denise mad at me. I am getting up." Jerry said.

"Alright. Well I am going to show these guys the music studio." Kim led the way through to the music studio and the guys all actually looked impressed.

"This is a great set up. We could have a lot of fun in here." Harry said.

"Yeah. We should lay down some tracks while we wait for the party to start." Zayn added.

"We could probably do that. Do you want to see the rest of the house first?" Kim asked.

"Sure. We will follow you anywhere, lady!" Louis responded.

"Good!" She said as she turned and continued on the tour.

She showed them the entire house and they loved it all. As they came back down the stairs, Kim walked out onto the deck and was taken into the pool. I looked over at her with shock on my face and couldn't help but laugh. She was coming up in the water with Harry and Zayn right beside her.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled. "I cannot believe that you just did that." She said while smiling and starting a splash war with them.

Kassie looked over at them from my arms and said, "Kimmy, you need a swimsuit to swim, siwwy."

Everyone started laughing. "I know, peanut. These silly boys pushed me in here like this." She said as she swam over to edge of the pool.

Harry and Zayn jumped out of the pool laughing. They leaned over the side teasing Kim which was a big mistake. Kim pulled herself up on her arms on the edge of the pool and swept her leg under all of them. As they fell, she grabbed their arms and they fell into the pool with a splash. Poor Louis and Liam were too close to the others because they were pulled in too.

"I can't believe you just did that to us." Louis said looking at Kim. "Actually, how did you do that?" Louis looked at her puzzled and amazed.

"I told you she was athletic!" Harry spouted off.

"Very funny. Meanwhile, did you bring any clothes that you can change into for the party?" Kim said with a laugh as she climbed out of the pool.

"Oh crap!" Liam responded.

Nial started laughing hysterically because he was the only one that was still dry, but he forgot that Kim was out of the pool and behind him. With a light kick, Nial was in the pool with the others. Kim walked over and grabbed a towel. After she dried off, she tossed towels to the guys as they climbed out of the pool.

"Enough, all of you. We have to finish getting everything ready for this party and you are all making a mess. So you need to go and stay out of our way." Denise announced.

"Ok, Denise. I am so sorry. I am going to go change and the kids and I will be going to pick up Jack's presents with them." Kim told her.

"Ok. Just go." Mom responded.

"Mom, settle down. It's just a party. It looks wonderful and will be perfect." I tried to calm her down.

Kim came over to me and gave me a BIG wet hug. I pulled her into my arms with Kassie and gave her a kiss. "Don't upset her. She just wants it to be perfect for you. She has been working really hard planning this." Kim whispered into my ear.

"Ok." I whispered back as I gave her another quick kiss. "I am going to go change my shirt real quick and help Kim get the kids in the car. I will be right back." I told my mom who nodded her head.

I walked into the house with Kim. I sat Kassie down on the couch and went into my room while Kim headed upstairs to get changed. I grabbed her arm before she went anywhere and pulled her back to me, "You know you should really just keep somethings in my room so that you don't have to go to your room for clothes all the time." I said with a smile while I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Considering our rooms are only separated by a flight of stairs, I think my clothes are good where they are, silly." She said before she gave me a quick kiss and disappeared up the stairs.

I changed my shirt and slipped on a pair of black jeans. When Kim came back downstairs, she had a pair of low rise skinny jeans on that fit every curve perfectly. She had a V neck halter top on that added to the look and made me just want to run over to her and take all of her clothes off of her.

"Hey, sexy." I said to her as she came down the stairs to me. Kim leaned into my arms and I swung her around and on to the landing.

"I have to get going or we won't make it back in time for the party. I love you and behave." She gave me a quick kiss and called for the kids who came running in all directions.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked still in his wet clothes.

"We can stop at the mall and get you all some clothes. Go get in the van with the kids." Kim told him.

"You know it's not just that easy anymore, right?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked back.

"You are famous now, Kim. You can't just go shopping at the mall like you used to." Louis added.

"Oh. It will be fine here. I have known everyone here my whole life. We will need to disguise you guys though." Kim said.

I carried Kassie out to the van and buckled her in her seat. I gave Kim a kiss and looked at all the of guys crammed in the van. "Have fun!" I told her.

"Oh yeah. You, too. Be nice to your mom and we will be back soon. Happy Birthday!" Kim said with a smile on her face.

She backed out of the driveway and drove away. I turned back to the house and went in to see what I could help my mom with

**KIM'S POV**

We pulled up to the mall and the guys were acting ridiculous. They all had hats on their heads like that really hid who they were. "The only thing those hats are accomplishing is making me laugh my ass off." I told them. "I just want to make sure you all know that."

"You will see. These will help us get some clothes unnoticed." Zayn said confidently.

"Ok." I responded.

We got out of the van and I led the guys to the nearest clothing store. "Why don't you go to the dressing rooms and hide and I will get clothes for you?" I told them with a smile.

"You don't know our sizes." Nial said.

"Nial, I have been involved in fashion my entire life. I think I can handle picking out some clothes for the five of you. I will be right back." I told them and they all laughed.

I was only gone for about 20 minutes before I had come back with some really nice party choices for each of them. I got everything they needed from pants to shirts and even got them underwear, socks, and shoes. I started handing them everything I had for each of them over the doors of the changing rooms and they were all impressed.

"I knew you were checking out my bum!" Liam said. "These fit perfectly."

I laughed as I listened to all of them.

"I actually really like these jeans!" Zayn added.

"Ok. Enough already, just get dressed and pick which ones you want so that we can get to our next stop." I told them.

They all walked out and took a pose, I believe waiting for my applause. Even Kassie shook her head at them and laughed. The boys looked at them and Kyle said, "That will do. Get over it guys. Kimmy, dresses us too but we don't get silly about it."

I laughed and the guys all joined in too. "I guess you are right, little man." Harry said. "We are being awfully silly. We better get going before anyone recognizes us."

"No one has seen you, but you are right we should get going." I told him.

The boys gathered up all of their stuff and started to head up to the pay. "Where are you going?" I asked them.

"To pay." Nial said. "For a shopping genius, you are pretty silly."

"I already got it all." I told them.

"You bought our clothes when you didn't even know what we were going to pick?" Harry asked.

"I knew what you were going to get and I bought each of you two outfits to make sure you had extras in case you go for another swim. Let's get going." I told them.

"We can't let you do that." Liam said.

"It's already done. Now you just owe me." I said with a wink at all of them.

I grabbed the other outfits that I had gotten for each of them and we started to the door. As soon as Louis grabbed the door to open it, there were about 50 screaming fans all over the place. He quickly pulled the door closed and locked it. The cashier came up to us and said, "We have a backdoor right over here that opens directly to the parking lot."

"Thank you." I told her and then I turned to the guys. "Are you ready to make a run for it?" I smiled at them. I handed all of the clothing bags to Liam and picked up Kassie. "Harry, Zayn, Could you guys carry the boys?"

With everyone ready, she opened the backdoor for us and I headed for the van. I clicked the unlock button and we all piled in. I started the van and pulled out of the parking lot before the kids were even buckled and we still had girls chasing us. Unbelievable.

I got away from our stalkers and made our other two stops without letting anyone else out of the van. We finally had everything that we needed and I started back to the house. We pulled up in the driveway and everyone unloaded. Jack and Grace came out to meet us.

"I have never been so happy to be home!" I said.

"Why? What happened?" Grace asked.

"Well, apparently when you go out with this group you have to be prepared to be mobbed." I said with a smile on my face.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I would love to know how they knew where we were so fast." I turned toward the guys.

"Well, someone saw us and tweeted about it, I'm sure and then the mob showed up." Zayn answered.

"It happens all of the time." Nial added.

"I am just happy we got everything picked up. Guys, come grab these bags for me and take them up to my room please. Kids, go up there so that you can help me wrap Jack's presents." I unloaded the van and followed everyone into the house.

Jack came over to me and just shook his head. "What all did you go get?"

"Oh, well part of that was the clothes that I got for the guys to wear. And the other things are none of your business yet, sir!" I flashed my smile at him and he leaned over and kissed me.

"I am so glad that you are back. I love my mom, but she has been driving me crazy." He whispered to me.

"Oh, Jack. I am sure it is not that bad. She really just wants this to be perfect. Cut her some slack." I begged him.

"I am…." And as Jack went to continue, his mom yelled for him to come upstairs real quick.

I lightly giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs with me. "I am going to go wrap your presents and get ready. I will see you in a little bit. Be nice." I said as I smacked his ass while I walked past him and headed to my room.

I walked into my room and the guys were holding up their second outfits trying to decide which one to wear tonight. "Oh my God. You guys are worse than most girls that I know. Keep on the outfit that you have on and use the other one tomorrow. You guys can have one of the guest rooms and the futons in the recording studio for tonight, if you want to stay?" I said while shaking my head at how ridiculous they were. "So take those clothes and hang them up in one of the closets downstairs."

I sat down with the kids to wrap up Jack's presents. Kassie and the boys tried to help as much as they could and it made the wrapping look quite interesting, but they were from them so Jack wasn't going to care what they looked like. I gave each of them a gift and told them to go put them on the table in the kitchen.

"I am going to get ready now so you guys can go see what everyone else is up to." I tried to tell the guys, but I was too late because they were sacked out all over my room watching TV.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door to get ready. It took me awhile to decide what to wear so I put my hair up in curlers and touched up my makeup. When I was finished, I grabbed my pair of black leather low rise pants and lace trim v neck fuchsia cami that stopped right above my belly button ring. I then put on my sexy little black cardi sweater and buttoned the middle two buttons. I pulled the curlers out of my hair and smoothed it out. I grabbed my black lace-up sandal stilettos and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror and loved what Victoria Secret has done with their clothing line. I walked out of my bathroom forgetting that I had company in my room.

"Holy hell!" Louis shouted.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing just surprised, that's all!" He responded.

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head and then looked at the other guys who hadn't said anything. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"I guess, we just keep thinking that there can't be anything else that you can put on that will make us come up short of breath. Then you put on something else and do it all over again." Harry said as he walked over to me.

"Very funny. Come on let's go see if Denise needs anything before the party starts." I walked over to my door and the guys all followed me.

I walked into the living room to find a very upset Denise. "What's wrong, Denise?" I asked her.

"The band that I hired can't make it. The DJ will be here so I guess he can just play the whole night, but I wanted to have a band play, too." She explained.

"Denise, it will be fine. I promise. Look, One Direction is here and we will sing too. Will that be ok?" I told her trying to make things better.

"Oh, Kim, that's perfect. Do you think the boys will mind singing?" She asked me.

"I will take care of it." I told her.

I walked over to Liam and said, "I need to cash in that favor that you owe me."

He looked at me and said, "What do you want?"

"Can you guys perform some songs please?" I asked him while batting my eyelashes at all of them.

"Yes. We can do that." Zayn answered.

"Great!" I gave Zayn a hug and ran over to tell Denise that we were good to go.

I walked around making sure that everything was just the way Denise wanted it and then went to check on the kids. They all looked really cute. Jenny was going to be here in a little while to help keep them corralled and then she was going to take them over to Denise's to sleep for the night. Everything really was turning out perfectly. I looked around and the only thing missing was Jack.

"Where's Jack?" I asked Denise.

"Oh I sent him downstairs to get ready and wait for people to get here." She told me.

I headed downstairs and went into his room. Jack was sitting on his bed looking completely sexy in his dark jeans, wife beater, and bomber jacket. "Hey, sexy! What are you doing hiding out here?" I asked him as I crossed the room.

"Talk about sexy. Have you looked in a mirror? You look HOT as usual!" Jack said while standing up and moving closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist in his hands. I started kissing him and there was a knock at the door. "I think your guests are getting here. We better get out there before we are in all kinds of trouble." I said with a giggle as I moved to his door. "Come on. We have all night to kiss each other."

Jack wrapped his arms around me while we walked out of his room. He went over to the door and found his sister standing there with 6 others. "Hey, Carly. Who do you have…" Was all Jack could get out before three girls came running forward and threw their arms around him.

One was wearing a purple mini dress and another had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a blue halter top, but neither of them bothered me as much as the third one who jumped into Jack's arms wrapping her legs around his waist and started kissing him. What the hell? Is all I could think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Girls from Jack's past, but they are not the biggest thing that will happen tonight. What will happen when Jack's Dad gives him his birthday surprise? **

**Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Hope to hear from a bunch of you again. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any video games or movies mentioned in this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

**KIM'S POV**

I stood there and smiled as best as I could while my boyfriend was being kissed by another girl. Jack pushed her back from him and sat her back on her feet. The look of shock that was on his face told me that he was not expecting any of this either.

I stepped up beside him and the girls to introduce myself. "Hello. I am Kim." And I waited for a response that never came. The first two girls froze as soon as they saw me and the third just looked me up and down and then turned her attention back to Jack.

Jack stepped over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Kim, this is Jenny, Claire, and Vanessa. They are some friends of mine from our last town." Jack pointed to each girl as he said their names and I just smiled at each of them.

"OMG. You are Kim from Belle. I can't believe I am meeting you." Jenny said excitedly.

"I was so touched by your story on Ellen. You are amazing. Are the rest of the girls here, too?" Claire asked.

I smiled at both of them and said, "Thank you. The other girls here and we can introduce you to all of them."

"So tell me one thing. Is Harry a really good kisser? Because he totally looks like he would be." Jenny started gushing.

"Well, actually that was all just staged so it wasn't like a real kiss so I don't know the answer to that. Sorry. He is here though. Maybe you will find out for yourself!" I raised my eyebrows at her and she squealed with delight.

"Hey. I am standing right here. I don't want to relive that nonsense." Jack said jokingly. Then he noticed the two guys behind them and started smiling even bigger.

"And this is Kai!" A nice looking blonde haired guy stepped up and took my hand. "I am one of Jack's oldest and best friends. And may I say you are the prettiest girl Jack has ever had his arm around. This must be a mistake." Kai said as he went to hug Jack and started laughing.

"And I am Carson. We have known each other for a long time and I have to agree with Kai. She looks way to good to be with you, Man!" Jack gave Carson a hug, too.

Another girl stepped up and said, "I am Jessie. I am good friends with Carly." She leaned in closer to me and continued quietly. "You should really just ignore my sister, Vanessa. She has always liked Jack. We can talk more later." She gave me a wink as she backed up.

"Well, I am really glad that you all were able to make the trip. Do you have enough room for everyone, Carly? We could probably find some more room here, if you needed us to." I told her while smiling at all of them as sincerely as I could.

"I think we are good, but I will let mom know if she thinks we need to rearrange." Carly told me.

"How long are you all staying?" Jack asked.

"We are here for a week, if you think you can stand us that long." Carson said.

"That is awesome. You guys are going to love it here. We do have a lot of work to do, but there will still be plenty of time to have fun." Jack told them.

"Listen, why don't you all go out to the deck and see Denise. Jack, you can go with them and I will greet people." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes. This is your night. I will be fine." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Go on. Have fun. You need to introduce them to the rest of the gang. I will be out in a bit."

Jack leaned over and kissed me again. "I love you." He whispered to me. "You have nothing to worry about with Vanessa. It is not anything and we can talk about it all later, ok?"

He pulled me closer. "Are you trying to convince me or you?" I said teasingly waving my finger in his face.

"I promise." Jack said seriously.

"Jack, stop it. I'm fine. Isn't that what you always told me?" I smiled at him. "Now I can't say how fine she will be if she tries that again, but for now we are good."

Jack laughed lightly and shook his head at me. "Ok. We will be out with my mom. Hurry up and get out here soon." He gave me one more kiss and turned to walk off with the guys. The girls followed them.

Carly stopped and leaned over to me. "I'm sorry. Vanessa can be a little over the top most of the time. Her sister didn't even want her to come."

I just smiled at Carly and said, "Don't worry about it. You warned me and I knew there were other girls. With a guy like Jack, there would have to be. He is gorgeous and nicer than any other guy I have ever met."

"Jack is pretty lucky to have you, too." Carly added with a smile.

I threw my arm around her shoulder and said, "Thank you. Go have fun and I will see you in a few minutes."

She walked after the others. I greeted a few more party guests before Grace came over to me with a sign to hang on the door. We gathered the other girls and made our grand entrance to the party. Jack came over to us and said, "Looking good, ladies. I would like to introduce you all to some of my friends. This is Kai and Carson." He told us.

"Hello. I am Kelsey. This is Julie and Grace and you already met Kim." She told them.

"We can't wait to hear some good Jack stories." Julie said with a giggle.

"Oh that sounds good to me, too." I added.

"No, no Jack stories are needed." Jack chimed in.

We all laughed. DJ K was playing some great music and people were already starting to dance and have fun. "So do you guys like to dance?" I asked Kai and Carson.

"Absolutely. And I am so much better at it than Jack here. Shall I show you how it is done?" Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure. Let's do it." I took Kai's outreached hand and we went over to the dance floor.

"Come on, Jack. We can't let them show you up like this." Grace said with a smile and they joined us.

By the time we were done, we were all dancing together in a big group. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie even joined us. I looked around and didn't see 1D anywhere. "I will be right back." I said to Kai and Jack as I walked back toward the house.

I went upstairs and found 1D and the kids sitting in the living room watching TV. "What are you all doing?"

"Watching TV, Kimmy." Keith answered.

"Don't you want to come down and dance?" I asked the kids and Kassie started jumping up and down. "Come on, all of you. You are supposed to be here having fun and being normal teenagers."

They all stood up and started to follow me down the stairs. "This is not a good idea." Louis said.

"Just come and dance and let's see what happens." I replied.

"But we can't dance." Nial added.

"Well, we will have to work on that then." I said as I picked Kassie up in my arms and grabbed Nial's hand to lead him out to the rest of our group.

Nial smiled and started dancing just like the rest of the guys. With 1D out on the floor with us, we did attract some more dancers, but no one went crazy. We were all dancing and having fun together. Jenny and Claire even came over and I introduced them 1D. We were all dancing to "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5 and then to "I Love It" by Icona Pop. Then DJ K announced that he was going to have Belle come up and sing some songs for the crowd.

We started to head up to the stage and the guys were going to go with us. I stopped them and said, "Guys, we have a general band to work with both groups so that you can just go ahead and enjoy the party."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Denise didn't want you to have to do anything but party and spend time with your friends. Please don't get upset about this. Just go dance and enjoy the show, but you better not get too friendly with Vanessa." I raised my eyebrows and shot him a teasing smile.

Jack leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I don't like it. It is my birthday, right?"

"Yes and maybe later it won't be a big deal and you can play some songs with us then. Be good and I promise I will make it up to you later, Love." I kissed him and then ran up on the stage with the girls.

The music started and we all moved to it. As we swayed, we were having a blast on the stage together. The crowd was dancing with us, too.

(Kim)

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(I beckoned for the guitar player who made his way to the center of the stage. I put my back up against his like I have with Jack before and sang while he danced a little bit with me.)

(Kim)

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

(Julie came to the center of the stage and pointed out to Milton and sang her part.)

(Julie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet

(We all came back together and danced as one. We were swaying our hips and drawing the crowd in with our movements.)

(Kim)

So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Grace climbed up on the elevated part of the stage with the drummer and danced around him while she sang. We were having trouble without the guys up on stage with us, but we didn't let anyone know that.)

(Grace)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie (no lie)

(Julie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

(We came back to center stage and danced together.)

(Kim)  
So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(I got down on my knees and crawled to the front of the stage while singing. When I went as far as I could go, I sang out to the crowd like it was for each one of them. As we all started to sing, the girls joined me on their knees and we all danced to the end of the song.)

(Kim)

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so.. yeah!

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)

When you ready come and get it..

The crowd went crazy and then there was a whole new round of screeches coming from over by the door. I looked over and saw Justin coming in with Jenny and some of our team. I smiled and called him up on the stage. "Come on, Justin. Come sing "Best Love Song" with us." The crowd went wild as he made his way up to the stage. The band started playing and we all started moving to the music. I tossed a headset to Justin and he started singing. The girls and I were having a blast dancing while he was singing. Justin was enjoying center stage.

(Justin)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying

Because this girl means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and she's touching me  
And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(We all moved forward on the stage. Grace and I were both at Justin's sides dancing. He was enjoying the attention and playing it up for the audience.)

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life

I gotta tell her/him how I feel, I gotta let her/him hear  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture her/him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I moved in front of Justin and smiled because I knew not being front and center drove Justin crazy. He actually played along pretty well. He put his hand on my hip and moved slightly to my side. He was dancing and just having a good time. I moved forward to the edge of the stage and turned my back to the audience. I spread my arms out and Justin shook his head no, but I fell back into the audience and they carried me across the floor. I ended up where Jack and 1D were dancing. They put me down on the floor and I gave Jack a quick kiss before heading back up to the stage. I danced my way through the audience having a blast. I even ran into Brody for a minute without any drama.)

(Kim)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life

I gotta tell him/her how I feel, I gotta let him/her hear  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him/her smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Justin reached his hand out and helped me up the steps. I looked at him and sang. We were having a so much fun tonight. Justin was behind me dancing with me. We were all swaying to the music and the crowd was loving it.)

(Kim) Homie, kiss your girl, (Justin) shorty, kiss your man  
(Both) We can see you on the kissing cam  
(Kim) Please show me some love, (Justin) show me some love  
(Justin) Now look me in the eye, (Kim) say baby I love you  
(Both) I never put no one above you

(All)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(to the end)

We took a quick bow and I said, "We have one more song for you and then we are going to let DJ K take over for awhile before One Direction comes up." The crowd went crazy. "Thank you, Justin." I told him quietly as he exited the stage and went to join the other guys. I looked out and saw Kassie in Jack's arms dancing and swaying her arms. I saw Keith and Kyle standing in chairs next to the guys dancing and cheering for us. "We are going to sing a new one for you guys tonight. We hope you like it!" The band was playing and I started singing. I moved to the center of the stage and pointed out to the audience with a smile.

(Kim)

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know

(Grace joined me and was having way too much fun.)

(Grace)

And you overthink  
Always speak critically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

(The other girls made their way to center stage and we all just danced together. We fanned ourselves off and then shivered. We nodded yes and then no. We pointed at ourselves and then pointed away. We pointed up and then down. Then we just danced having some fun.)

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

(We fanned out on the stage and danced by the musicians while Kelsey took center stage and sang.)

(Kelsey)

We used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

(Julie joined her on center stage and they were dancing together with the lead guitar player in between them.)

(Julie)

Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

(We all joined them and continued dancing. We were having so much fun and when we looked out at the crowd, they were too. It was the best feeling.)

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

(I made a phone with my hand and held it to my ear while singing. I pointed out to the audience like I was singing to them. The girls and I danced together until the end of the song and the audience was dancing right along with us.)

(Kim)

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

The crowd went crazy. We headed off of the stage and I ran over to where DJ K was set up to talk to him for a few minutes. I let him know when 1D would take over and then thanked him for everything he was doing for us. He started playing some more music and I went over to grab a drink.

"That was amazing, Babe! You look so hot up on stage!" I turned around with a smile on my face and shaking my head because I already knew who was talking.

"Hi, Brody. Thanks, but you know I am not your Babe and hate it when you call me that." I said to him casually.

"Oh come on, Kim. I know you are a star now, but you can't keep hiding your feelings for me forever." He smirked at me and all I could do was shake my head.

"Brody, I am dating Jack and the whole world knows it. Why can't you understand this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Brody. Why can't you leave my girlfriend alone?" Jack came over and put his arm around me.

"Really, Jack. I mean I know it is your birthday, but how many girls do you need to string along at one time? We all saw you kissing that girl over there when Kim was up on stage. Someone like Kim doesn't have to play second fiddle to anyone!" Brody replied while pointing at Vanessa.

I felt my blood boiling, but took a deep breath and waited to hear what Jack had to say. "You know what Brody. You and Vanessa have a lot in common. You should really spend some time together. Neither one of you can accept that we are in a committed relationship and are NOT interested in you." Jack said and then turned to me. "She tried to kiss me again, but I pushed her away immediately and told her to back off and leave me alone." I just stood there quietly for a moment.

"Here's the deal, Jack. I know that Kim wants me, but since she is confused I won't cross that line and kiss her until she is sure. So I am sure that that girl feels the same way, she must have gotten some kind of signal from you that told her you were interested for her to have done that!" Brody said.

The sad thing is that I was actually listening to Brody. I was trying not to, but jealousy was rearing its ugly head. A part of me wanted to scream, another part wanted to pull Vanessa's hair out, and the last part just wanted to run out of this room and be alone for a little while, but before I could decide what to do DJ K said, "Hey people. We have a special present that just arrived for the birthday boy." And Jack's dad took the mic from him and said, "Happy Birthday, Son!"

Jack looked at me and all I could do was whisper, "I'm ok. Go see your dad." Jack looked worried, but went up and gave his dad a hug.

**JACK'S POV**

"I have a really special birthday surprise for you, Son! Kai and Carson, come on up here with us please." He paused and waited for them to make their way to us.

"Dad, what is this?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, this is so exciting that we can't wait any longer to tell you! Kai and Carson have been invited to train at the Otai Academy in Japan for the next year." Dad announced.

"Wow! That is amazing, guys!" I told them and gave them each a quick guy hug.

"Wait, Jack!" Dad went on. "That isn't even the best part yet. The academy has also offered you a scholarship to go and train with them based on all of your accomplishments." I was in shock. "We are so proud of you, Son! We wanted to announce this so that everyone would know everything that you have done to achieve an offer like this and how amazing it is for you to have this opportunity." My dad leaned over and gave me a huge hug. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at my dad and friends and then he went on. "You guys will be leaving for Japan in two weeks! Happy Birthday, Jack!" He was so excited and I have to admit a part of me was, too. This is what my grandfather and I had always said we were working toward and then I looked out at where Kim was with the kids. Kyle was up in her arms hugging her tight and she was smiling at me, but it was not her normal smile. What in the hell am I going to do?

Everyone was congratulating me as I walked back out to our little group. When I got there, Kim and the kids were nowhere to be found. "Where did Kim and the kids go?" I asked.

"Umm. She said they were getting tired so she took them over to your mum's house with the sitter and Grace." Harry answered. "She said they would be right back." I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't that simple. "Congrats, Man. Sounds like a really great opportunity."

"Thanks. It really is exciting. I just don't know if it is still something that I really want or that works with my life anymore." I told him not realizing that we were not alone anymore.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" my dad said a bit louder than usual.

I turned around slowly and my mom and dad were standing behind me with shocked and upset looks on their faces. "Jack, I know that things are different right now, but this is what you have always dreamed about. I know that you would never give up your dreams and that no one here would expect you to." Mom said calmly. "Why don't we go inside to talk for a few minutes?"

"Ok." Is all I said while I led the way to my room.

My dad closed the door behind us and turned to me with a really upset look on his face. "Jack, tell me that I misunderstood you out there. This is all your grandfather ever wanted for you and what you worked so hard for all of these years."

"Dad, things have changed. I do still want to do that, but I don't know if right now is the best time for that. I am not trying to upset you, but I have other people to think about that count on me." I tried to explain.

"Are you kidding….." My dad started to yell, but my mom put her hand on his chest and started talking.

"Jack, I know that you have been helping Kim and the kids out, but you can't give something like this up because some day you will regret it and you might even blame her. That would be bad for both of you. Please let's just think about this and we can talk about it more over the next few days. Let's enjoy your birthday party and have fun while we are all here together." My mom calmly stated.

I just stood there not knowing what to say and nodded my head.

**MEANWHILE, KIM'S POV**

Kyle was crying and didn't want anyone to know so I just hugged him close. I turned to Grace and said,  
"Can you help Jenny and I get them over to Denise's to tuck them in? They are getting pretty tired."

Grace picked Kassie up while Jenny had Keith. We all headed for the door quickly and quietly. I grabbed the bag I had packed for them on our way. Carly shot me a sympathetic look and handed me the key to their house. We walked over to Denise's house and went in. She had Jack's room all made up for the kids to stay in. We got them all ready and tucked them in. Kyle was still pretty upset so I took him out of the room to talk to him.

"Kyle, I told you that we are going to be fine. Jack loves you and he will come back for visits. He will be back before you know it and think about everything you will have to tell each other. We are going to be traveling on the tour and he will be doing karate. This is really exciting." I tried to convince him and myself.

"But, Kimmy!" he cried more. "We need him!"

"Kyle, it will be fine. I promise. We will be safe and so busy. I promise." I picked him up and rocked him until he finally passed out. I kissed him on the top of the head and repeated. "I promise." While a tear ran down my cheek, I stood up and carried him back into the room and tucked him in.

We came out of the room and closed the door. Jenny said she would just watch a movie and see us later. Grace and I walked out of the front door and she just looked at me waiting for the meltdown. I looked at her and smiled. "We have to get back. I have to talk to Jack." I told her calmly.

"Kim, are you ok?" she asked still waiting for the tears.

"I am, but I have to talk to him because he has to do this. I can't be the reason that he gives up an opportunity like this." I headed to my house quickly before I changed my mind.

We walked in the door and went back out to our group, but Jack and his parents were nowhere to be found. "Where's Jack?" I asked quietly.

Carly turned to me and said, "They are in his room talking."

I turned around and headed straight into Jack's room. When I walked in, I heard Denise telling him that he would regret it and maybe even blame me and just to think about it for a few days. I knew what I HAD to do. I walked right up behind them and said, "Jack, she is right." They all turned and looked at me in shock.

"Jack, you have to go. I am going to be touring with the group and we will be fine. You can't give something like this up for us. I can't let you because I would never forgive myself. We will be fine and I'm sure we can work it out to visit each other as often as possible. We have time to talk about all of this just like your mom said, but right now you have a lot of people that have come to celebrate with you and you need to enjoy it." With that, I turned around and walked out of the room before I could change what I had said to him. It was time for the strong Kim to step up and take care of Jack for a change. I will not be selfish and ruin this for him.

I walked straight back out to the gang and grabbed Grace's hand and led her out further on the dance floor. "I knew you were trouble" was playing and we started dancing. I was determined to have fun and make sure that Jack did, too. Before I knew it, Jenny and our team were dancing with us too. Everyone was smiling and having a great time. Brody and some of his friends even came over and joined in. DJ K announced that it was time for 1D to take over. We all cheered while the guys made their way to stage. The music started playing and we were all dancing to "What Makes You Beautiful."

(Liam)

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

(Harry)  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you

(All)  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

(Zayn)

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

(Harry)

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

(All)

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

(Harry)

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

(All)

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry] Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry] beautiful) ,  
Oh oh,

(Harry)  
That's what makes you beautiful

The crowd was going wild and they went right into their next song. The music was booming and they started singing "Live While We're Young." We were dancing and that is when Jack finally made his way out to us. He looked at me concerned and I just smiled back at him.

(LIAM)  
Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

(ZAYN)  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

(ALL)  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some

(HARRY)  
And live while we're young

(ZAYN)  
Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh

(NIAL)  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

(ALL)  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some

(HARRY)  
And live while we're young

(ZAYN)  
And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

(LOUIS)  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

(ALL)  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

(HARRY)  
Tonight let's get some

(ZAYN)  
And live while we're young

Jack leaned forward and whispered, "Kim, we really need to talk about this."

I shook my head and put my finger on his lips as I moved closer to him. "Not now, Baby. It's your birthday party." I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "We can talk later." I smiled at him and danced with him in my arms.

"Ok, but we are going to talk about this." Jack said so seriously.

"Stop being so serious and let's have fun for now. Your mom worked really hard to make everything perfect for you tonight." I pulled up on my toes and kissed him again. This time lingering on his lips while he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"God, I love you." He said as he leaned back slightly and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, Jack!" I told him with the best smile I could muster.

We danced while 1D sang and were just having so much fun. I just wanted this part of the night to go on forever. When they finished their song, the crowd roared. Harry said, "Thank you all so much. We would like to get Belle back up her with us for another song before we take our break and the cake comes out."

I gave Jack a quick kiss and the girls and I ran back up on stage. The band started playing "Good Time" and we took off singing. We spread out over the entire stage and were already so pumped up that we were jumping and dancing all over the stage.

(Girls)

Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Girls)  
Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Liam was in center stage and then Harry joined him and they started jumping around which became contagious just like the last time we sang this song. The band even started jumping with us.)

(Liam)  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
(Harry)

Cause it's always a good time

(Zayn came up center stage and gave Liam a little push. They both laughed and then when Harry joined Zayn they both started jumping up and down.)

(Zayn)

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)  
'Cause it's always a good time

(I started walking toward center stage where Harry was and put my arm around his shoulder. Then we were jumping up and down. And everyone else joined us again. I came to center stage and put my arms lightly on both Zayn and Harry's shoulders. Harry then pushed Zayn away and started singing with me. We started jumping up and down laughing and singing.)

(Kim)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Harry and Kim)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Kelsey)

It's always a good time, woah

(I made my way to center stage with the girls and we were dancing. Kelsey threw her arm around my shoulder and smiled out to the audience when she sang.)

(Kim)  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

(Kelsey)  
Cause it's always a good time

(Nial made his way to center stage where Julie was now standing alone and threw his arm around her shoulder. Then out came Harry and we were all jumping up and down again.)

(Nial)  
Good morning and good night

(Julie)  
I wake up at twilight

(Julie and Nial)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Everyone spread out on the stage and the audience was jumping and dancing with us. I literally love this song.)

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Louis made his way out to center stage and Grace came out to meet him. She put her hand up on his shoulder and then they were jumping around with all of us.)

(Louis)

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(Grace)  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

(Louis)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(All)  
It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Harry looked out at the audience and pointed out while he sang the last line.)

(Last one Harry)

It's always a good time

Liam came to center stage and announced, "Ok. It is time for everyone to sing with us to the birthday boy. Jack come on up here." He was laughing and enjoying this too much.

Jack made his way up to the stage and said, "You are not seriously going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me, are you?" Jack shot that famous smirk at all of us.

"Of course we are. So here goes nothing…." Zayn answered.

We all started singing 'Happy Birthday' and I walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. The crowd joined in and the cake was brought out. When we finished singing, we all cheered. I leaned over and whispered, "Make your wish, Jack!"

He winked at me and then blew out all of the candles. Everyone clapped again and then DJ K started his music again while the cake was being cut and served. Jack swiped his finger through the icing. He licked his finger and then gave me a taste too.

"Not too bad." He said.

"It is delicious." I responded. "Denise, it is perfect." I told his mom who had walked up to give Jack a hug.

"Thank you. I knew it would be a hit when I tasted it at the bakery." She told me and then turned to hug Jack. "Happy Birthday, Jack! I am going to miss you so much, but I am so proud of you and I will help Kim with whatever she needs so that you don't have to worry."

She had said too much and I knew it….

**JACK'S POV**

"Mom, I agreed to talk about it later not to going yet. Things have changed in my life since I first wanted that dream. I don't know that it is really the dream that I want the most anymore…." I started to continue and Kim put her finger on my lips to hush me.

"We said later. Let's get some of this amazing cake before it is all gone." Kim tried to change the subject.

"Kim…." I tried to talk, but she wasn't making it easy. "Don't do this….." She kept covering my mouth. "You cannot just avoid this…" This time she interrupted me.

"Yes, I can because you agreed to enjoy your party and that is what we are going to do. Now, get some of that amazing cake for us from your fabulous mother and let's go sit down for awhile. My leg is getting a little tired." Kim didn't play fair. I knew she wasn't above using her injuries to soften me up. The problem was I wasn't sure that she didn't really need to rest for awhile so I let it go for now.

I grabbed two slices of cake and we went over to sit down at a table. Kim joined a group of people and started talking. I sat down next to her and gave her the cake. She smiled at me and then continued talking to the people across the table. I looked up from my cake and saw that Brody was sitting down across from us. Great… I thought to myself. Kim kept her cool like always and just continued talking to Grace and some other kids from school. Kai and Carson made their way to our table and sat beside us. Jenny, Claire, and Vanessa made their way over to us as well. Jenny and Claire sat by Kim who had obviously won them over. Vanessa, in true Vanessa fashion, ran over and pushed Kai down so that she could sit by me. I put my arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She surprised me by shrugging my arm off of her and then turning to look at me.

"We do need to discuss one thing, though." Kim said in a very serious tone.

"Ok…What?" I asked curiously.

"Vanessa!?" Is all she said and I didn't know what to say. She continued by saying, "Would you like to tell me what happened earlier?" She had a pretty upset look on her face.

"Well, I thought you wanted me to enjoy my night and we were going to talk about everything later." I shot her my smirk hoping that would do the trick, but she is much better at this than me.

Kim simply said, "Fine." And she turned all of her attention back to the people around her.

She was totally ignoring me and I guess that I could of handled that until Brody started up his conversation with her. I love Kim for so many reasons, one of them being that she is so nice to everyone, but sometime like now that can be problematic as well. Even as annoying as Brody is, Kim still gives him the benefit of the doubt every time he is around and waits to see if he is going to be decent or not. Sometimes she is too nice!

"So when will you guys leave on tour?" Brody asked.

I was trying to listen to the conversation when Vanessa decided to get my attention. "Jack, I am so happy that we are here. I have missed you so much."

"Vanessa, I am happy to see all of you, too. We do really need to talk about some things." I told her.

"What is it, Jack? You can ask me anything." She told me while batting her eyes at me and trying to scoot closer.

"Vanessa, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I have a girlfriend and you know that. You need to stop trying to kiss me and be nicer to Kim." I told her and tried to be loud enough that Kim heard me.

Kim leaned over and looked at me. "Jack, be nice." She said to me and then she leaned across me and looked straight at Vanessa to continue. "I know how hard this must be for you, Vanessa, because Jack is such a great guy, but you really do need to back off. Jack is trying to be nice, but you know how this works, don't you? You are crossing a line that you don't want to cross, trust me! I don't know about the girls around your town, but we don't deal with trying to steal boyfriends well around here." She sat there waiting for a response and Vanessa just nodded her head in Kim's direction with a straight look on her face. "Good, now that we have settled that. We can all have a great time together." Kim smiled and then turned back to her other conversation.

I looked at Kim and then back at Vanessa. I did not fully understand what had just happened, but I turned back to Kim and pulled her around to make her look at me. "Listen, now we need to settle something." I said looking at her and she nodded her head with a smile. When I saw that smile, I knew what I had to do. "I don't know about the guys around this town, but I don't deal with girlfriends ignoring their boyfriend very well so we can have no more of that crap, got it?" I smirked at her and she giggled. Then she got a serious look on her face and nodded again. "Good, now that we have that settled. I need another birthday kiss!"

I pulled her to me and kissed her. Kim put her arms around my neck and really kissed me. When she pulled back, she smiled at me and said, "Well, I am glad we have everything settled now." She let out a little laugh and then she pulled me closer to her and laid her head on my shoulder. I held her there for a few minutes and kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you, Jack. Happy Birthday." She said quietly.

"I love you, too!" I replied. "I am sorry about the Vanessa stuff. I should have dealt with it as soon as she got here."

Kim sat up and looked at me. "I don't care about that. I just needed to make sure that she understood how things are and stopped what she was trying to do. I love you and nothing is going to change that…NOTHING!" She stared into my eyes and I knew that she meant it. This is one of the things that has been so great about us so far, we just let all the crap roll off of us and take care of each other.

As I looked deeply into Kim's eyes, I knew there was no way that I could leave her – Not even for a little while. I couldn't handle it! Everyone was acting like this opportunity was the most important dream I have ever had, but that had changed for me and they all needed to understand that. The only thing that is making this decision so hard for me to deal with is that I did promise my grandfather that I would study at the Otai Academy. Breaking my word to him would be one of the hardest things I would ever have to do, but leaving Kim and the kids would be harder.

DJ K was playing a slow song and I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to hear Brody talking to Kim again. God, I hate this guy.

"Kim, would you like to dance?" He was standing above her with his hand held out to her.

"Sorry, Brody. Kim is going to dance with me on this song and on every other song. You will have to find someone else." I looked at him and shot him a smirk.

I stood up and took Kim's hand and we went to dance. As the night went on, everyone was having such a good time. I danced with Kim throughout the night. It was the perfect birthday. I was with Kim, had all of my friends here, my family was here, and I didn't want it to end. DJ K announced that it was the last song and when I looked down at Kim in my arms, she smiled but looked so sleepy.

"Are you ready for bed, Babe?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I do need to get my brace on first and get some medicine, my leg is starting to throb some." She said with a slight wince in her face.

"I can carry you in and help you get ready for bed." I told her, but she just shook her head and motioned to Grace.

"No, you tell everyone goodnight. Grace and the girls will help me. In fact, I know that Kai and Carson really wanted to spend some time with you so why don't you invite them to stay and I will just stay in my room with Grace tonight. Liam and all of them are staying too, but there is plenty of room." She leaned up before I could argue and gave me a quick kiss.

As she started to pull away, I pulled her back. "I don't want to sleep without you ever." I told her which made her smile. "I can spend time with the guys later."

"Stop it. It will be hard for me too, but since the night is half over, I would rather it be now than tomorrow night. And you will have fun with them. Go on and tell them to stay, but just them!" She added quickly.

Grace and Kelsey were at her sides helping her into the house. There was no opportunity to argue. I watched them walk in and upstairs with Julie right at their heels. I walked over to the guys and asked them if they wanted to stay. They, of course, were thrilled. I started telling everyone thank you for coming and then we just let the cleanup crew get to work. I gave both of my parents hugs and they said they wanted to talk more tomorrow. After they all left, we all went inside and sat down to play some video games. Kim and the girls yelled down the stairs that they were going to bed. We all sat up for quite awhile. Even 1D stayed up with us. After I don't know how many games of Call of Duty – Black Ops2, we finally decided to hit the sack. Everyone spread out on futons, couches, and in all of the extra rooms and was out within minutes. As I laid in my bed alone, I thought about what I was going to do…I went back and forth, I listed pros and cons, I tossed and turned. I knew that no matter what I did I wasn't going to feel like I had made the perfect decision because either way someone would be disappointed or hurt! What in the hell am I going to do?


	21. Chapter 21

**What is Jack going to do? What will Kim do when he decides? Court is fast approaching, what will happen with Kim and the kids?**

**I love the reviews. Please keep them coming. Stick with me because there are some great things coming. I promise! Even if Jack goes, there will still be parts of both Kim and him in the story. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own Victoria Secret or any of the other designers or designer clothes mentioned in the chapter. I do not own MTV.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE **

**KIM'S POV**

When we got to my room, all of the girls said they were staying in there with me. They claimed to need 'girl time,' but I knew they wanted to make sure I was ok about the whole Japan thing and Vanessa thing. I love them for being concerned, but the truth was I didn't know how I felt about Japan. Vanessa was whatever and dealt with at the moment. I just didn't think I wanted to talk about it right now because if I do, I might break down and I can't let anyone know how hard this will be if he goes. I have to let him make the choice on his own and he really needs to go. It is his dream and his parents would never forgive me if he gave it up for the kids and I. I could probably live with them being upset even though that would be hard; but what if Denise was right and someday Jack blamed me, I couldn't live with that.

I got ready for bed by slipping on my short boy shorts and a short tank top. I put my brace on and took two of my pain pills. As I climbed into bed, I tried to clear my thoughts so that I could get some sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Grace came out of the bathroom and turned on the TV to MTV and there we are. It was awesome. Julie comes running in and Kelsey is right behind her. Thank God I got a big bed. We are all sitting there watching us. They start talking about how we are sweeping up the charts and don't even have an album out yet. They are talking about our upcoming tour. I can't believe this is all happening.

I jumped up out of the bed and headed for the door. "I am going to go get us some snacks. If we are going to have some 'girl time,' we need snacks. I will be right back." They were all glued to the TV and I just walked out laughing to myself.

I grabbed a tray in the kitchen and started making some popcorn. I opened up the fridge and pulled out some drinks. As I turned to close the fridge, I was face to face with Harry. I jumped 2 feet in the air and said, "Oh my God!" I reached over and lightly punched him in the chest. "You scarred the holy crap out of me! What are you doing up here?"

"Well, the fellas and I were a bit hungry so I said I would come see what there was. Sorry about scarring you!" He replied with a teasing smile.

I hit him lightly again for teasing. "I'm fine, but you are going to get pay back soon, Styles! What are you guys hungry for? We have a little bit of everything."

"I don't know. Let's just see what you have here." Harry started rummaging through the fridge and came out with all kinds of goodies from the party.

I laid a tray down beside mine for him and helped him fill it up. He reached back into the fridge and pulled out a huge container. "This is what I was looking for."

I turned to see that he had some of the leftover cake in his hands. I grabbed two forks out of the drawer and said, "Well sit that down right here, sir. I will help you with it." I smiled really big while he opened the container and took a fork out of my hand.

I started to dig in with my fork, but wobbled a little on my leg. Harry reached out and grabbed me. "Maybe we should take this to the table." He said as he helped me over to a chair and then came back for the container of cake.

Harry sat down beside me and we both started eating some of the cake. "So what are you doing up still?" He asked.

"Well, the girls wanted to stay with me tonight to make sure I am 'ok' with everything that is happening. As much as I love them and appreciate it, I just really don't want to talk about it all right now. They are watching an MTV spot about us right now so I came out to get snacks, and you?" I answered.

"Jack and his friends were playing games so we visited with them for awhile and then went to turn in. The guys really like your studio so we thought we would mess around in there for awhile, but got hungry so I came up to see what you had." He looked at me with a smile. "And now I am enjoying some great cake with a SWEET view." His smile grew as he looked me up and down.

"Really!?" I just looked at him and he started to laugh.

"Look. I know you are with Jack and trust me I respect that, but you can't walk around looking as good as you do ALL of the time and not expect me to notice and maybe even comment occasionally!" He gave me such an innocent smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Fine! I will let it slide for now." I replied. "This is really good cake. Wait…." I giggled lightly while looking at him. "You have some on your cheek."

Harry grabbed a napkin off of the table and tried to get it. "There is that better?" He asked and all I could do was laugh because he had actually made it worse.

"Just lean over here and let me get it." Harry leaned over closer to me and I put my hand on his cheek. I wiped the icing off with my thumb and then smiled. "There much better."

Harry just froze there for a minute starring into my eyes. Like I have told you before, he definitely had these eyes that could hold you in their gaze. I slipped my hand down into my lap and wiped the icing on a napkin. I let my eyes fall to my lap. Harry put his hand under my chin and pulled my eyes back to his. "I know you don't want to talk about it; but when you do, I am here to listen."

"Thank you." Is all I could say. When I looked at Harry, I saw so many things. Some that I understood and some that I didn't and right now I can't handle any more confusion. Jack is the only thing that I can think about right now.

"Listen, I am sure that Jack will stay with you." He leaned closer to me and quietly said. "I would if it was me!"

I gulped and then said, "That's the problem, Harry. He can't stay."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Harry, you had a dream to sing, right? Imagine you were offered that and felt like you had to give it up to be with someone. What would you do?" I asked him seriously.

Harry paused and then looked back at me. "I guess it would depend on the situation, but I see what you are saying."

"I don't want him to give it up for me because I don't want him to hate me some day and regret missing out on his dream. I'm still going to be here when he gets back. I mean we are going on tour and I have some fashion shows and shoots that I am going to be in so I know that it will fly by." As I am talking to him, I can feel the tears coming so I take a deep breath and only one tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek.

Harry reached out and wiped it away from my cheek. He looked at me and smiled. "No matter what happens, I hope you know that we will help you, too. We all really care about you, all of you."

"Thank you. We care about you, too. Kassie really likes you guys." I smiled and let out a giggle.

"Oh. I am sure. She liked Niall best, right?" He asked.

"No. Actually, she said she thinks she woves you, Harry!" I laughed again and it actually made me feel a little better. I knew that with all of my friends – new and old, I could make it through anything as long as Jack wasn't gone forever.

"Really?! Woves me, huh! That sounds serious!" He started laughing now, too. We heard someone coming up the stairs and both turned to see who it was.

Louis and Niall made it up to the landing at almost the same time. They saw us eating cake and smiled. "Forks are in the drawer beside the stove." I told them with a smile.

"Fabulous!" Niall responded and grabbed two more forks.

They sat down by us and we all dug in. "So what were you two talking about?" Louis asked looking at the two of us.

"Well, where to start. I told Harry that Kassie has a crush on him. Sorry, Niall." I laughed and so did Harry.

"You said she woved me." He corrected.

"How much cake have you two had?" Louis asked and started laughing with us.

"Well, I am disappointed." Niall replied. "Why Harry?" Then he started laughing, too.

"It's ok, Niall. You have to let Harry have some of the girls because he definitely can't get very many to like him for some reason." Louis said teasingly and we all started laughing while Harry tried to look hurt.

"You are all really horrible to each other." I said with a big smile. "I better get back to the room with these snacks before the girls get worried."

I stood up and headed over to grab the tray I had full of snacks and drinks. The guys being gentlemen stood up with me. As I walked past them, I got really light headed and started to fall backwards, but felt 3 pairs of hands on me instantly. They sat me back down and were all hovering over me. I looked up at their panicked faces and smiled.

"I am fine. Thank you for catching me. I think my medicine is just kicking in. I need to just get to bed." This did not seem to appease any of them so I continued, "I promise. I'm good."

As I started to stand up, they all put their hands on me instantly. "Ok. Would you guys like to help me to my room and maybe even carry the snacks for me?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Sounds great!" Harry replied as he came up closer to me. He swept me up in his arms before I could protest and walked down the short hallway.

"I didn't say carry me. I said help." But he just smiled at me and I shook my head which actually made me feel more lightheaded. Maybe it was a good idea for him to carry me, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

Louis grabbed the tray and Niall knocked and then opened my door. Grace saw me in Harry's arms and came running over to see what had happened. "I just got a little lightheaded from my medicine. I am fine. They were just being over protective. I just need to lie down." I tried to convince them all.

Harry carried me over to the edge of the bed and put me down gently. I scooted over some and climbed under the covers. Harry looked at the TV which was still showing clips of our performance from the club and made himself comfortable on the bed next to me. I just looked at him and then scooted over some more and I am glad that I did because Louis sat the tray down and then jumped on the bed, too.

"I always used to love watching our first performances on TV and getting everyone's reactions." He said as he got pillows and propped himself up on my other side.

Niall came up to Harry and said, "Well, move over a bit more for me. I want to watch this, too."

"You are all something else. I am going to bed." I wedged myself down to my pillow in between Harry and Louis who just smiled at me and then turned their attention back to the TV. I closed my eyes and tried to rest some. I could feel my medicine taking over and just let my entire body relax.

**HARRY'S POV**

"Are you guys staying long?" Grace asked.

"Well, we thought we would sit and watch the rest of the show with you if that is ok?" I asked her.

"That's fine, but move your feet so that I can lie down here and watch, too." Grace added as she spread out across the bottom of the bed.

They were showing the girls singing 'California Gurls' and it was fun to watch. Kelsey and Julie pulled over some of the chairs in the room and settled down in them. We were all watching the show that was raving about 'Belle' and all of their upcoming appearances.

"Did we even know about any of these appearances?" Julie asked Grace.

"Not that I know of, but I guess they will tell us when they are ready." She replied.

"That's the way it goes." Niall added. "Welcome to being famous."

"Oh well. At least they all want us." Kelsey said with a big smile.

I leaned back on the pillows more and put my hands behind my head. Kim was asleep and I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and Louis thumped me on the chest. "What?" I said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Louis looked at me seriously.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"He's talking about the way that you look at her every time she is around." Niall chimed in.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but be quiet before we wake her or the girls hear you. Please." I responded.

"Harry, we are just worried about you." Louis replied. "We don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at both at them and knew they were being sincere. "I know, but I can't help it." I looked back down at Kim and continued, "I just feel so different when I am around her. I mean, yes, God knows she is HOT, but it's not that. She draws you in without even realizing she is doing it. She has been through so much and still fights every day to take care of everyone around her. She amazes me. I can't help it."

They both looked at me and then looked down at Kim. "I can see what you are saying and I understand. I just don't want you to get hurt because she loves Jack." Louis said.

"I know, but things can change and even if they don't, I decided that it is better to have her in my life and want more than to not have her in my life at all." I tried to explain to them.

"Wow. I guess I didn't think about it like that." Niall replied. "I'm sorry, Man. That has to be really rough."

"It isn't as hard as you would think." As I finished my statement, Kim rolled over on her side and laid her head on my chest. Her arm reached out across me and held me at my waist. I looked down at her and then looked up at Niall and Louis. "If she wasn't in my life, I wouldn't have moments like this." I pushed a piece of hair back from her face gently and looked at how beautiful she was.

"He's got it bad." Louis said to Niall. Niall just shook his head and smiled.

"Shut up. You are both making me crazy. Let's just watch the rest of the show." I told them while I relaxed in the bed as much as I could with Kim in it with me. I could feel her heart beating and the warmth coming from her felt electric on my skin. I have got to figure out how to control these feelings. I can't lose her and I am not the type of guy to cross any lines with another guy's girl. I just need her in my life, somehow.

We watched the rest of the show and listened to them dish about all of the Hollywood gossip. I didn't even realize it, but my eyes were getting heavy. Everyone around me was falling asleep, too. We didn't mean to, but we all dozed off. I was so comfortable and happy.

**KIM'S POV**

I started to wake up. I stretched and felt a very chiseled chest under my hand. My eyes popped open and I saw Harry in my bed beside me. He had an arm around my back and I thought I was going to die. Then I leaned back some and realized that Louis was rolled over with his arm around my waist squeezing me like a teddy bear. I couldn't help myself when I looked to Harry's other side and saw Niall with his arm around Harry. We were one big group hug. I started laughing which slowly started waking up my companions.

"Good morning, guys. Do you always cuddle like this?" I asked them all with a smile. "I am literally in the middle of a 1D sandwich." I started laughing. They all looked at me and then each other and just hugged me tighter in between them. "You guys are squishing me!" They all started laughing, but didn't let go.

I heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Liam and Zayn. They froze in the doorway starring at all of us. "What is going on in here? We waited for our food last night and finally fell asleep." Liam said.

"This is a 1D Kimmy sandwich." Louis shouted. "We need you two to make it complete." He teased, but they looked at each other and jumped on the bed and squeezed me too.

"You are all horrible." I shouted.

I heard someone clear his throat and peeked through all of the guys to see Jack and Jerry standing at my door. "Yo, what in the world, yo?" Jerry asked.

"Help!" I squeaked out. "I'm apparently in a 1D sandwich." Which made all of the guys including Jack and Jerry start to laugh.

"Come on guys. Get yourselves up and get off of my girlfriend." Jack said jokingly. "You don't want me to make you get up, trust me."

"Oooohhh, I'm scared." Niall said mockingly.

Jack started helping all of them up until he finally got to me. "Good morning, beautiful." He said with a smile on his face. "What did you guys do last night?"

"Well, we watched ourselves on TV and we snacked on all of the leftovers, especially the cake. Then my medicine kicked in and I was down for the count. That's about all I know until I woke up in the middle of a 1D group hug." I giggled and pulled Jack down to me.

"Sounds like fun." Jack reached up and pushed the hair back off of my face. "I missed you." He whispered to me.

"I missed you, too. I had to take my meds so that I could get some sleep, but you did have fun with all of the guys, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I did, but I still would have rather had you in my arms." Jack leaned his head forward and gave me a quick kiss.

The girls all started waking up and shooed the guys out so that we could get ready. "Apparently, we have a lot of work to do so that we can get ready for all of these appearances that are coming up." Julie said.

The guys laughed, but all exited to get ready themselves. Jack laid there on the bed with me for a few minutes just looking into my eyes. "A penny for your thoughts." I said teasingly with a smile.

"I'm just thinking about everything that is getting ready to happen and how much is changing. I really can't leave, Kim. I can't imagine waking up without you in my arms every day." He looked at me so seriously.

"Jack, I know that there are a lot of changes coming, but we can handle them. You have to go and I am going to miss you like crazy, but we will talk, text, email, Skype, and visit. The time will fly by and then we will be back together. I don't want to be away from you, but I don't want you to miss out on this opportunity because of me more. We will be fine, trust me." I took my hand and put it over his heart and then over mine. He slipped his hand in mine. "We will be together, Jack. You own my heart!" I leaned up to him and kissed him again.

He smiled at me and Grace came over to us. "Ok, you two. We really do have to get ready. We just got a message from Dianne that they need us at the studio today."

Jack gave me one more kiss, jumped up, and then turned to head out the door. Grace closed it behind him and turned back to me. "Kim, why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about, Grace?" I replied.

"You know you don't want him to go. What if he never comes back?" She asked very seriously.

"Grace, it is his dream. He needs to do something for him. This whole thing has happened so fast. He has done so much for me and the kids, but he has to do this for him. Don't you see! If I don't let him go, I will never truly have him?" I looked at her and she just shook her head.

"You are a better person than me because I don't think that I could handle letting someone go like that. I would be too scared of what would happen next." Grace looked at me and frowned.

"You are a wonderful person! You don't know what you are capable of until you are in the middle of the situation. Trust me, I know you and you would do the same thing." I gave her a big hug. "Now let's go see what we are going to wear today."

We walked into my bathroom where Kelsey and Julie were already raiding my closet. Grace and I made our way to join them. I looked around and went to my supermodel off-duty Victoria Secret section. Honestly, they are some of my favorites and so comfortable. The other girls are gravitating toward more photo worthy outfits. As I reached for a pair of my yoga pants, I was immediately out voted and I didn't even know that I had asked for a vote.

"You have to wear something nice for the pictures, Kim. We need to look nice." Kelsey said.

"Guys, we are going to go work all day. We will be fixed up and beautified in probably 10 different ways. We can look good, but still be comfortable." I replied and reached up for my pair of short black yoga shorts that had a light blue waistband. They said Chargers across the back of the waistband. I then found my golden colored lace bralette and slipped it on. I then put the finishing touch on with my San Diego Chargers Cropped V-Neck athletic Jersey. I switched my belly button ring for my NFL Chargers one and slipped on my final touch of my Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Wedge Sneakers. I stepped back and looked in my mirror. "See comfortable and cute. What do you think? Because I think I love the PINK collection by VS." I smiled at them and they all just shook their heads.

"As always, you look amazing." Julie replied. "I don't know what to wear."

I was working on putting my wig into two french braids. My look was complete with some makeup and then I turned to help the girls finish up. I threw Julie a super fabulous pair of dark jean shorts, a white tank, and a textured knit zip-up hoodie. She smiled at me and got dressed. Grace was knee deep in my skirts. I shook my head at her and grabbed one she had passed by already. It was a black flounce skirt and then tossed her a lacey black tank with a Dream Tee Scoopneck leopard print tank for over the top. Kelsey had found a couple options, but couldn't finalize her decision. We settled with the bluestone Trapeze Dress with a classic denim jacket over it. With makeup on and hair done, we all headed out of my room.

Grace and I brought up the rear as we were discussing the plans for the day. When we got to the kitchen, everyone was eating. As I walked up to Jack, he threw his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "How is it that you can make a jersey look so SEXY?" He whispered to me, but not quietly enough because Harry and Louis both looked up from their plates and said, "Yeah, How?"

I just laughed at them all and grabbed an apple for breakfast. My phone started going off so I and I saw that it was Laura so I stepped out on the deck to hear her better.

"Hello, Laura. What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we really have a lot to do this week. I wanted to let you know that I got calls from Seventeen and Victoria Secret. They both need you at photo shoots this week. They want you in New York by Wednesday, at the latest. I know that you have a lot going on with the label as well so we can make this just an overnight trip. They want you to be in the fashion show while you are there as well. This is huge. You will be performing and modeling in the PINK line. What do you think?" She paused and waited for an answer.

"I think it is amazing. What about the girls, are they coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Seventeen definitely wants all of you for some shots for Belle. I know everyone will want to go and am trying to work out flights." She continued. "Now we need to talk about the case." I just sat quietly and listened to her. "Samantha's attorney has asked for a continuance because she has some traveling of her own that she will be doing. The good news is that with that the judge declared that the situation will remain as it is until the case is heard. The bad news is that David's case has also been moved and he was granted bail. Samantha has already paid it and he is being released today." My whole body started shaking and I couldn't control my breathing. I looked back into the dining room and knew that if any of them saw me like this they would all be at my side, but especially Jack. He can't know this!

I took a couple deep breaths and calmed down enough to speak, "Do we still have the restraining orders?"

"Yes and we even increased them. This is a really good time for you and the kids to get out of town." Laura added.

"Ok. Laura, no one can know this!" I told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Jack has a big opportunity to go to Japan to train at the Otai Academy. If he knows this, there is no way he will go. Do you understand? No one can know because they will let it slip and I can't deal with that right now." I explained as best as I could.

"I understand. No one will know. You do need to be careful. I am going to let the label know so that they can have appropriate security, but will also make sure that they don't let anyone else know. I will get back with you as soon as I know more about any of your arrangements." She said.

"Thank you so much, Laura. I really appreciate everything that you are doing for us." I told her.

"You are welcome. I know that you have to get to the studio soon so I will let you go. Just be careful and know that I am here if you need anything." Laura said before hanging up.

I took a couple more deep breaths and then I brought all of the good news to the front of my mind and went in to tell everyone the good news. When I went back into the house, everyone was up and here. Justin was up and Carly and all of the girls were over from her house. I walked in and stood by Grace with a big smile on my face.

"So girls I have some news." I announced.

"What?" they all asked together.

"We are heading for New York Tuesday. We are doing a photo shoot and interview for Seventeen Magazine." I waited for their responses.

"Seriously!" Julie shouted.

"OMG!" Kelsey added.

"This is great!" Grace said. "You were on the phone for quite awhile. What else is happening?"

"Oh nothing really. I am also doing the Victoria Secret Fashion Show while we are there!" I said excitedly. "I am going to be in the PINK show. Apparently, I am performing and modeling so that means you are performing, too!" And they all started screeching. I stood there and waited for them to calm down.

"What about the trial?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess Samantha has some traveling of her own to do so she asked for a continuance and the judge said everything stays as is until the case so we are good!" I answered. "I just have one question. How many tickets do I need to get?" I smiled as everyone raised their hands.

"Well, I guess we will be performing together." Justin said as he walked over by us. "So I can even help get some tickets for everyone that wants to go."

"Thank you, Justin. That is really nice of you." I told him. "So we really need to get to the studio to get everything finalized so are you all ready? Carly, do you think you guys can keep the kids today until we get home?"

"Absolutely, I am sure that the girls will even help me. We will see you guys when you get back." She replied.

"Thank you so much!" I leaned over and gave her a quick hug.

"You are welcome. Now you guys better get going or you will have to stay late again." Carly said. "We can clean up this so get going."

We all thanked her and headed out to our cars. We sped off to the studio. When we arrived, there were cameras waiting for us. We climbed out of the cars and starting posing instantly. I put my arms around the girls and we all smiled. I started to head into the doors and we all looked back to wave one more time at the photographers.

Dianne was waiting inside for us. "We have to get busy. Justin, wardrobe needs you for final decisions for VS show. 1D, wardrobe also needs you for some finalizations for tour so get going guys. Belle, let's head to studio A. You are all going to record together this morning and then you girls need to get to wardrobe so that you can get some of your videos done." With that she was walking down the hall to the studio.

They got all of us set up in the studio and we started with 'Come and Get It.' "Now let's make this good, guys! We have a lot to do today." Jay told us. The guys started playing and we sang our hearts out while Jay recorded us all.

(Kim)

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

(Julie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet

(Kim)

So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Grace)

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie (no lie)

(Julie)

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

(Kim)  
So baby whenever you're ready..

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)

This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so.. yeah!

When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kelsey)  
When you're re-e-e-dy  
When you're re-e-e-dy

(Kim)  
When you're ready come and get it

(All)  
Na na na na  
na na na na  
na na na na

(Kim)

When you ready come and get it..

After three takes, Jay finally was happy with what we had. He told us to get ready for 'California Gurls' next. We all got ready with the next music and Jay signaled that he was ready so everyone started playing again.

(Jack)

Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

(Kim)

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet, and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water

Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees  
(Girls - Undone)  
The boys break their necks  
Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek  
(Girls - At us)

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(Kim)

Sex on the beach  
We've got white sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(Jack)

Toned, tanned, fit, and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild west-coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns  
The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep  
And live on the Beach

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summertime is everyday

Homeboys bangin' out  
(Girls) All that ass hangin' out  
Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just a king and a queenie

Kimmy, my lady?  
(Kim - Yeah?)  
Looky here, baby  
(Kim - Uh-huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
'Cause your represtin' California

(All Girls)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

California, California girls  
(Jack – California girls, man)  
California, California girls  
(Jack - I really wish you all could be California girls)

After two takes, Jay came in to talk to us. "Ok. That one was great. We will layer everything for the final cut. You guys are going to work on some videos today, too. We want to do a few more before we call it a day in here so grab a drink and then we are going to do 'Ready or Not.' So hurry up." He walked back out of the recording equipment and motioned that he was ready when we were.

"Ok. Are we ready, ladies?" I asked them and they all nodded their heads. The music started and we were off.

(Kim)

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

(Julie)

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

(Grace)  
I caught you staring at me  
and I was thinking clearly  
now i'm like a bee and i'm hunting for the honey

(Kim)  
and i'm a kind of shy  
but your super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

(All)  
like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
(All)

like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
and hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(Kim)

Hello my name is... (Kim)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale

(Kelsey)  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

(All)

Like ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

(All)  
Ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
And hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not, not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(Kim)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Kim - you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Kim - here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada

(Kim)  
Ready or not

"Ok. Let's do that one a few more times and then we are going to break it down for a few recordings as well." Jay explained.

After a few more times, Jay seemed satisfied. He did a couple of recordings of just me singing parts of it and then did the same thing with each of the girls. He also laid down some tracks of just Jack playing, then Jerry, and Milton. He gave us the thumbs up and said, "Titanium is next so get ready. Fast. We are doing good; but the faster we can get these done, the more time you have for video takes." He pointed at us and the guys started playing.

(Kim)

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much

(Julie)  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

(All)

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

(Grace)

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love

(Kelsey)  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

(All)

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

(Kim)

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

(All)

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

**JACK'S POV**

"Alright. That's a wrap for today. You all need to grab a quick bite to eat. Then you girls need to go to wardrobe and get busy on videos. Guys, you get back here to lay down a few more tracks so that we are ready for the week." Jay said.

We all headed to the cafeteria and ate some lunch together. "I can't believe how quickly this is all happening." Julie said. "I texted my aunt and told her we would be in New York this week and she is super excited to see us."

"That is awesome. Does she have anything going on while we are there?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know, but I can check." Julie replied.

"I am stoked, yo. I have never been to New York, yo!" Jerry said.

"I can't wait to see New York!" I said as I leaned over closer to Kim and whispered. "I don't know how I feel about you being in the Victoria Secret show, but I will enjoy getting away with you!" I kissed her on the cheek and she turned to look me in the eyes.

"I am sure that you will enjoy the show just like everyone else! All of those supermodels in all of the skimpy lingerie." She said teasingly.

I moved closer to her and said, "There is only one that I will be paying attention to and hoping that I get to see some of that lingerie on later." I stared at her hazel eyes and she just smiled at me.

"I love you, Jack! You know that you make me crazy, right?" She put her hand on my cheek and stared deeper into my eyes. "Whenever you look at me like this, I melt. And I think that you know it and use it to your advantage." Sje leaned over to close the gap between us and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap while continuing to kiss her.

"Get a room, yo! We don't need to see all of that." Jerry said with a laugh.

Kim and I both looked over at him and smiled. I held her in my lap and she just laid her head down on my shoulder. I rested my chin on the top of her head. We all were just sitting there enjoying our lunch and each other's company when Dianne came in.

"Are you guys ready? We have a lot to get done." She told us.

"Yes. We are ready. Well we will see you guys in a little while." Kim said as she leaned over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"See you later, gorgeous!" I said as she stood up and turned to go.

**KIM'S POV**

As we walked out of the cafeteria, I looked at the girls and said, "You wanna race?!"

We all looked at each other and started to bolt for the elevator. We were going to start having more fun. Julie and I stopped in front of the doors to the elevator first and I bent over slightly for Grace to jump up on my back. Julie did the same for Kelsey. We carried them onto the elevator laughing. When the doors opened, we raced down the hallway with them on our backs. We were going so fast that we almost ran over Harry and Liam who were talking in the hall.

"Sorry, guys!" I yelled back at them as we passed.

They jumped up and started chasing us instantly. I could hear them coming like a herd of elephants. Grace and I burst through the wardrobe door first closely followed by Julie and Kelsey and then Harry and Liam. I was heading for the couches in the corner of the room and it is a good thing because Harry came over and tackled us. Julie was following me and Liam jumped and knocked them down as well. We all landed on the couches laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you guys just tackled us. What if you had hurt us?" Grace said in a teasing voice.

"You are the ones who almost trampled us in the hall." Liam said back. "It was just us getting even." He reached his hand up for a high 5 from Harry.

"Yeah. You deserved to be taken down. You were being menaces." Harry couldn't even keep a straight face as he talked.

"Ok. Enough from all of you." Jenny said as she came up to us. "Ladies, we have work to do and guys I think they still need you to pose for some serious shots for tour choices."

"Yes, maam." We all said together while standing and saluting her.

"Harry, just stand over there against the wall so we can get a shot of this outfit." Jenny told him.

We all stood there and watched for a few minutes while a group of people tried to get Harry to just stand still for a serious picture. They couldn't get one single picture of him without him posing or making a funny face. What a ham! I walked over to where he was and said, "Really, Harry. Give them just one serious shot."

"It is not as easy as you would think." He replied. "Here, you try it." He pulled me over against the wall with him.

"Fine. I will." I looked out and the camera and gave them a nice smile while standing still so that they could get a good shot. I was doing fine until Harry reached over and started tickling me in my side. "That's….cheating!" I said between giggles.

"It's different when you have the clothes on that they pick for you." As soon as he said that, the other 1D guys walked in.

"We were wondering where the party went." Zayn said.

"Oh for crying out loud." Jenny was shaking her head. "I need to get shots of you girls, too. So let's just get that done first. We will use this area over here for you to change." She directed us to a partitioned off section of the room and started bringing us clothes to put on.

They brought us everything you could imagine. My first look was a pair of Alexander McQueen Tuxedo Black Leather Trousers paired with a Love Skeletons Rock Vest. She slipped me into a pair of Puritan Platform Ankle Boots. With my outfit complete, I was placed against the wall just like the guys and photographed. They added jewelry and took things away and changed things until they had the look that they wanted. I stood there like a good girl so that they could get their shots and then went to get changed while Grace and the girls were in front of the cameras.

Harry walked over to the partition and stuck his head over and said, "Just wait. It will be hard for you to resist goofing off for pictures, too."

"Would you get out of here so I can change?" I said and then I heard them calling for him to come and change as well.

Next, I was given a DVF Garland Two Python Strapless Dress. It was gorgeous and then paired with a pair of strappy heels. I have to admit that I looked at myself in the mirror a few times before going out for my picture. Jenny quickly got the girls dressed in their next looks as well for the shots. The guys all walked out looking quite dapper and lined up for their pictures.

I was standing against the wall getting my shots when Harry said, "You know that you want to strike a pose in that dress. The urge is becoming too strong for you to resist!" He kept repeating himself over and over until I started laughing. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and said, "Here is the picture you want." He pulled me over beside him and struck a 'vogue' pose. I couldn't help it and struck a pose too. Before we knew it, it was contagious and all of us were striking poses every time the cameras flashed.

Harry smiled at me and said, "My work here is done!" With a laugh, he went off to change into his next outfit.

"Great, Jenny. Now they have the girls acting crazy too." One of the team complained.

"It will be alright. They have to have some fun with all of this or they will be horrible to be around." Jenny replied. "Just make sure that you get enough shots that show the outfit and accessories." She said with a very quiet laugh.

She got us through about 30 more outfit options before she said, "Ok we can add more tomorrow if needed. We will go through those images tonight and see what we still need for New York and then the tour. Now let's get you ready for these videos. We are going to do 'California Gurls' first. It is a really fun and sexy concept so let's get you ready."

"Wait a minute, Jenny." Niall said. "Did you just say fun and SEXY?"

"Yes, Niall. Why?" She replied.

"Can we stay and watch?" He asked.

"If you are quiet and stay out of my way." She answered and then she got right back to work. "So the concept is the game of Candyland. These are the costumes and Dianne got Snoop Dog to come and do the part Jack has been doing. Wait until you see the sets." Jenny was really excited.

I looked at our costumes and was surprised, but said "Ok. I guess we can try it and see what happens. These costumes look like fun."

We all got dressed with some crazy hair and makeup done. Jenny led us out to the most amazing sets. We were on a huge candyland board, but it was Californialand. We were all in different candy costumes which were sexy as hell for candy. The choreographers told us what they wanted at each scene and we did the best we could. I made my way across the game board singing the song and freeing the girls at all different stages of the game.

I ran into Grace first. She was stuck in a bubble of bubble gum. Once I popped the bubble with my heel, she traveled the game with me. We came up to Kelsey next who was stuck in a block of jello. We pulled the jello in half and freed Kelsey and then went on to free Julie who was a piece of wrapped up caramel. We danced around the set having a blast until the director call 'Cut' and then we were rushed off to change into our next outfit.

For our next costumes, we were in sparkly daisy dukes and bikini tops with candy or cupcakes as tops. We came out of the dressing room and the guys were going crazy. Jenny shot them a look to shut up and they did pretty quickly. We did several different dance shots. Jenny grabbed me and took me to get me into another dress while the girls did some dance shots. I came out in a Candy dot mini dress and we got some more shots of us dancing before they grabbed me again and changed me into sparkly red daisy dukes and a matching bikini top. I had thigh high red stockings on. When I came out this time, we were given spray whip cream and apparently were having a war with gummy bears. It was so much fun. We danced and had a blast. They took us to change into sexy girl scout costumes and shot some scenes of us eating a gingerbread man. We were actually having a lot of fun doing this video.

"Ok. Girls go with the rest of the team and get ready for the next video. Kim we have a few more scenes to shoot before you go to the next set. I need you to be comfortable with this next outfit. So let me know." Jenny said.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked her and she held up what looked like pink cotton candy. "Are you serious?" I asked her.

"You will be covered completely. Let's just try it." She said.

I just looked at her and went to get set up. She helped me into my nonexistent costume of pink cotton candy and onto the set of cotton candy clouds. I was lying on my stomach in a cloud with cotton candy across my ass and breasts. I sang some of the song and kicked my feet. I even got to eat some cotton candy. When the director called 'Cut. That's a wrap.' Jenny headed over to me with a robe. As I got up, I looked over at the guys who were frozen with big smiles on their faces. I shook my head at them and then went off for our next change.

"I will deny that I admitted this, but sometimes it is fun to act silly and sexy at the same time. That was a really fun video to shoot. I can't wait to see it complete." I told Jenny who just smiled at me.

"I am glad that you said that because I was worried." She admitted. "Let's get in with the girls and get you all ready."

Jenny explained that we were doing 'Stronger' next. She said that they want to get several videos done if possible this week, but had to hit the ones that were hottest with the fans first. She put us all in jeans and nice tops. I had black jeans on and a black tank with a black bomber jacket on. The choreographers said they just wanted us to do what we normally do in the studio and on stage. They were there to make sure that everyone knew the right moves. We went out to find ourselves in a recording studio. She had us get some shots of us messing with all of the equipment and singing into mics. We danced around the studio to our music while they filmed us. Then she moved us to the next set which was an outdoor stage set with tons of extras dancing with us. Jack, Jerry, and Milton had made it here for this part. Jenny already had them up on the stage getting shots of them. We made our way to the stage and the music started again. We danced around the stage. The cameras got close-ups of all of us as we did everything they wanted us to. We jumped off of the stage and went into the audience of extras and started dancing with all of them. I didn't realize how much fun all of this was going to be. When they had all of the shots they wanted, we were back in the dressing room for our next change.

"Alright, ladies. We need to get you ready for 'Come and Get It' as quickly as possible. We are doing an Indian type theme. A lot of seduction and dancing so get yourselves ready. Guys, they need you back in the studio to lay down one more track that Dianne wants us to do today. I will bring the girls back there as soon as we are done here." Jenny told us. "You are all starting in the black outfits and then Kim you will wear the red on and girls the nude colored ones. Heavy makeup and jewelry. Kim you will probably wear that nude colored dress at some point also. So let's go."

We walked out to another set which was literally like we were outside in a gorgeous field somewhere. They started the music and took shots of us lying in the field with flowers all around us. There were full sized mirror set up in the field and we each danced and sang into the mirrors. The was a lot of us swaying and moving appropriately to the music. The choreographers were all over us on this one because they had a set idea of the moves they wanted made. After running through each of them about ten times, they would get more shots from every angle. Then they would call for extras. They brought a couple of guys on the set for us to dance with. They took shots of all of us singing and holding these guys while they pulled us close. It seemed to be going pretty well and then the director called 'Cut.'

"Jenny, I am not buying it. Get someone that can make this connection hotter! Where is Justin?" He called out to Jenny. "Now! I need someone that can keep up with what she is putting off and this guy cannot do it."

"Justin, is busy shooting in the next studio. I think it looked really hot. Could we just look at it in editing?" Jenny asked.

"No. Get me someone else now!" He said to Jenny really angrily.

Jenny looked over at the guys sitting watching and went over to grab some of them. "What about these guys? Would any of them work for your vision?" She asked him.

He walked over to the boys while the girls and I looked on amazed. "Listen, I know you guys are in good shape. I have done your videos before. I just don't know that you have that sexy element I am looking for." He said as he walked up and down in front of them. He stopped in front of Zayn and looked at him closer. "Maybe you. You look like you have a bit of a wild side. Jenny, get Zayn ready and let's see if it works."

We were back in front of the cameras trying again with Zayn this time. I pulled him close to me and looked into his eyes picturing Jack in my arms. I kept running my fingers through his hair and the held onto my waist. As I sang, I ran my hand down to his chest and then the director yelled 'Cut' again.

"That was better, but it is still missing something. Good job, Zayn. Kim, come here." I ran over to him. "I can tell that you are visualizing very well, but I need to find the person that can put that same passion back on the screen with you. I know you are dating that guy in your band, but is there anyone else that can keep up with you?"

"I don't know. Justin did do really well. He is really good at the whole seductive aspect." I answered.

"Give me a shot." Harry spouted off and we all turned to look at him with shock on our faces.

"Harry, you are fabulous and a heartthrob, but not exactly the seductive bad boy we are going for here." The director said to him.

"I know I can do the chemistry you are looking for with Kim." Is all he said as he walked off with Jenny to get ready.

"Ok we will give it a try. Let's get a couple other shots while he is getting ready." The director called and we were shooting again.

Jenny came out with Harry and looked quite pleased with herself. Harry's hair was brushed back but still its regular high wavy look. He was shirtless with black jeans on and a straight look on his face.

"We are ready when you are." Jenny announced.

"Perfect. Ok Harry let's see what you've got. Hit the music." The director said.

Harry came over to me and he put a hand on the small of my back and another on my hip and pulled me right to him. He had such a serious look on his face. It was determination, but also something else. I ran my fingers up through his hair like I always do with Jack and Harry responded by leaning in closer to me. I was singing to Jack, but dancing with Harry. I ran my hand down from his hair to his neck and then to his chest. I pulled my one leg up and sat it on his hip. This is when he shocked me and moved his hand to my thigh and held my leg in place. He dipped me back in his other hand and then pulled me back up to him with his lips right at the skin of my neck. I turned to look at the camera and Harry pulled closer if that was possible and rested his lips on my neck right below my ear. As he breathed, I could feel the heat coming from him and I shivered. I looked back at him and we locked eyes. I put my hand on his neck and held him while I sang. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I had lost my image of Jack and Harry was right there in front of me with his eyes glued to mine. Our lips were just inches apart as I sang and he held me so forcefully. I could feel the heat in his touch, but I just kept doing what I had to for the shot and continued to sing and dance until the music stopped.

"I can't believe it. That was it. Harry, I owe you an apology. That was amazing. I guess you can be serious and seductive when you are properly motivated." The director said.

Harry slowly released me from his grasp, but kept me looked in his gaze. "Thank you. I told you I could get you the chemistry you were looking for with Kim." He smiled at me and then finally turned his attention to the director.

"Well done. Ok girls next outfits. Let's get the fires ready." He shouted to the crew.

I shook my head and went to change. They took shots of us dancing surrounded by fire and then some of us dancing on huge fake rocks. "We have almost everything we need except water." The director shouted. "Kim, get over here and climb in this water. We will make it look like it is out in the field with editing."

I had a strapless nude colored dress on and climbed into the pool. He had me go under several times for shots and then had me come out of the water singing. It was SO much fun swimming in deep water in a dress. I thought he had everything he wanted and then he yelled for Harry. "Harry climb in will you and let's get just a few shots of you two in the water." Harry climbed in and he had us start at opposite sides of the pool and move toward each other. As we reached one another, we held each other for just a few moments while I sang and then he hollered 'Cut.'

We went over to the edge of the pool and Harry helped me out with all of this heavy dress it actually was difficult. We walked over to Jenny who handed us towels so that we could dry off. "So hurry up you two because we are doing one with all of you next. We are doing 'Good Time' because it is rocketing up the charts. And then Dianne wants you all in the studio to record 'Just a Kiss' and then back here for some shots on that one before we wrap for the day." Jenny told us all.

I got dried off as best as I could and Jenny rushed us off for the next outfits. She got us ready for a camping party. We all had short shorts or skirts and different crop tops on. I had a jean jacket over mine. Julie had a crocheted vest over hers, Kelsey had a button up shirt tied around hers, and Grace had a sweater over hers. She took us out to the next set which started with me sitting on a little car waiting for the girls to come out of an apartment. They took some shots of us driving.

At the same time, they had the guys on another set driving in a car also. We all pulled up and got out of our cars at a cabin. We sat on the cars and sang together. We walked to a camp site and set up tents. We walked and danced around a field. They had all of us change clothes and then shot us around a camp fire jumping around and having a 'Good Time.' We were all having so much fun together that this didn't even feel like work to me.

"We need a few more shots of each of you before we end for the day. We want to make sure that we have plenty for editing tonight. I will need all of you back in the morning. We have to lay down the tracks for a couple other songs and then finalize your packing for New York and the tour." Jenny explained.

We did all of the shots they had requested and the director told us that he had it. "Hurry down to the studio and we will see what else we can get done before Ron here heads out." We all took off and up the elevator to the studio where Dianne and Jay were waiting for us with Jack and the guys.

"Fabulous. Let's lay down this track and see if we can get you back to get some shots before Ron leaves." Dianne announced.

They ushered us all into the studio and we were standing behind mics. Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I made you shiver! You can't deny it – I'm sexy and I know it!" He leaned back and smiled and I just shook my head. Jay motioned for the music to start and then we began singing.

(Kim)

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

(Harry)

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

(Kim and Harry)

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim)

I know that if we give this a little time

(Kim and Harry)  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
(Kim)It's never felt so real, (Harry)no, it's never felt (Kim and Harry)so right

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim and Liam)

No, I don't want to say goodnight

(Liam)  
I know it's time to leave

(Kim and Liam)  
But you'll be in my dreams  
(Liam)Tonight, (Kim)tonight, (Kim and Liam)tonight

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(Liam)  
So baby, I'm alright

(Kim)

Oh, let's do this right

(Harry and Kim)

with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim)With a kiss goodnight, (Harry)kiss goodnight

"Alright. Just give me a few more vocals. I want to get all of the pieces perfect. We are going to start out with Julie and Louis first." Jay said.

He went through each of us laying down some extra track for him to piece together perfectly. Once he was satisfied, he told Dianne that we were all hers. She came in and sent us all back down to Jenny to see if we could get some shots for this one while the crew was still here.

"Perfect timing. We are all set up. Just throw on the clothes that I laid out at each of your stations and get out here. I need everyone for this one so hurry." Jenny disappeared while the rest of the team worked on us.

When they were satisfied, we walked out to a train station. I don't know if I can get over how real all of these sets look and how quickly they can wheel them in and out. Jenny was setting Jack and the guys up with their instruments in different parts of the station. She took us and leaned me up against the railing and sat the girls on benches with Harry and the other guys. They told us that they just wanted to get a lot of still shots of us singing so that is what we did. They had us sit and stand for several different shots. Then they moved us to the inside of the train and shot all of us singing in pairs and alone. They got good shots of all of the band playing on the different sets. It was going to be a really nice video.

"I need one more shot and I think we will have it. Let's get everyone back out here to the benches." The director and choreographer discussed a few things and then put us where they wanted us. Liam was sitting on the end of a bench and I was sitting with my back to him on the connected bench. Grace was beside Liam and Zayn was beside me. The others were standing close to us. They played the last section of the song and we all sang along with it. As Liam said his last line, he turned to look at me. Then during the music, Harry walked up to me and pulled me up as I sang my last line. He put his hand on my cheek as he sang his last line and then bent down to give me a quick kiss. The director called 'Cut' and was smiling from ear to ear.

"That was perfect. I loved the element of surprise on your face Kim. That is most definitely a wrap. I will see you all later." He said and he headed out of the room.

"Really. They told you to do that, but didn't tell me." I said to Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"Sorry, Kim. We wanted it to be a bit of a surprise so we needed the look to be right." Jenny explained.

"Well, I guess I can understand that, but please let me know next time. I'm not that big on surprises." I told her.

"Ok. I promise." She said and then she turned to face everyone. "Good job all of you. Tomorrow at 9am, I need you all here ready to work. Dianne will give you your exact assignments based off of what you got done today. Go ahead and change and go check in with her before you head out for the day." Jenny told us.

"Thank you, Jenny." I told her and headed to change.

We were all so wired from the day's activities that we didn't feel tired in any way. "What are we going to do next?" Grace asked. "We can't just be done!"

"You are crazy! Let's go get something to eat and maybe we can find something to do before we head home." I told her.

"Yeah!" said Kelsey as she started jumping up and down.

**JACK'S POV**

We changed back into our clothes and headed out of our room. As soon as I saw Kim, I opened my arms and she jumped into them. I squeezed her so tight and she threw her arms around my neck. "That was a crazy day!" She told me.

"Yeah. It was. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm ok, just getting a little tired. I really do love doing this, Jack. I love having you with me, but I know that this is my dream. I am going to get my dream and I need you to go get yours." She looked up at me and I tried to avoid her eyes, but it was impossible.

She smiled up at me and I said, "Kim, I can't leave you. You know that."

"Jack, you aren't leaving. You are following your dream and then coming back when you can. I am not in any danger anymore. David is gone and the kids and I are safe. You did your job and now you need to do something for you. I want you to come to New York with us and then when we get back, I want you to start getting ready for Japan. I will wait for you as long as it takes. I love you and there is nothing else to say." She looked at me with that look that makes me do whatever she wants and I knew what I had to do. I just didn't know how I was going to do it.

I leaned over and kissed her like I was never going to get to kiss her again. She put her hands in my hair and held me to her. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues. When I pulled back from her, there was a single tear running down my face and for the first time, Kim reached up and wiped it away from my face. We stood there and looked at each other for what seemed like forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**New York or Bust! And then what is coming for this ever growing group? Is Jack really leaving and how are the kids going to handle it? Kim seems to be holding strong, but how long will that last. And can she really hide the fact that David is out? **

**I love the reviews. Please keep them coming. Stick with me because there are some great things coming. I promise!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothes or clothing lines mentioned in this chapter. I do not own the Otai Academy.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**JACK'S POV**

"Are you two coming with us to eat?" Grace said as she pounced back beside us.

"Of course!" Kim said as she moved her eyes from me to Grace. "Have we decided where we are going?"

"Actually, change of plans!" Jenny said as she chased after us. "I am so glad that I caught you guys. We just got a call and they want Belle to appear on the tonight show in a few hours! Yeah!" She said like she was trying to convince us.

"Really!?" Grace said as she grabbed Kim's shoulders and shook her. "The tonight show, Kim. This is unbelievable!" She started running after the others and was squealing the entire way. We knew when she had reached them because the screaming increased.

Kim just looked at me and smiled. "I really want to just spend every moment that we have with you alone, but since I know we are not going to get that, how about on the Tonight Show!" She said with that amazing smile in her teasing voice.

"I would be privileged to spend time with you in front of cameras while the whole world watching." I said to her sarcastically.

"Yeah, it sounds so romantic, right?" She giggled.

"Come on you two. It will be fabulous. We have ordered dinner for everyone. We need to get wardrobe figured out for all of you. I am excited for all of you!" Jenny said.

"We are excited. I will go get everyone back to wardrobe." Kim told her as she headed out to the group. "Come on guys. We have to get to wardrobe. They ordered dinner for all of us." Kim shouted at them.

They were all heading back and asking what was for dinner. I shook my head and Jenny just smiled. As they came back into the room we were in, Jenny looked at them and said, "We order Chinese and we got a ton of it. Dianne has all of the details for you guys. She will be here in just a minute."

"Cool. I can't wait to see what we are wearing." Kelsey said.

"What is going on now?" Justin said as he joined us in the room looking exhausted.

"Well. You have all been invited to be on the Tonight Show. Dianne is on her way to give you all the details." Jenny explained.

"All of us?" Justin asked.

"Yes. They want Belle, 1D, and you. That is all that I know." Jenny said as the door opened again.

"I have all of the details." Dianne announced as she came through the door. "They had some other groups lined up; but when they saw how fast Belle was taking off, they called us. Since you are performing with Justin, Cody, and One Direction, they want to see you perform some of your songs with them. Cody is out of town for some performances so it is just you guys. They want this to be huge. It is meant to be like a concert. We know we don't have much time to prepare, but we also know that you can do this. We have called everyone back in and we are getting everything ready so that you will all look perfect. Any questions?" Diane asked.

"When does dinner get here?" Louis asked and then started laughing.

"It will be here in a few minutes. Now go get outfits figured out. Jay is working on playlists and is texting them to Jenny so that you can plan accordingly, but let's have options just in case." Dianne said.

"Ok. We will have it all just in case. Let's go girls. We will start with you." Jenny pointed to our room and we all followed her.

"Time to play dress up again." Kelsey squealed.

**KIM'S POV**

"Looks like they want 'Beauty and the Beat,' 'Best Love Song,' 'Cups,' 'California Gurls,' 'Good Time, ' and 'Just a Kiss.' They may want a few others so let's get some good outfits for each one. They are going to show pieces of the videos behind you so we have to go with the theme outfits from those." I know that my eyes probably got huge when Jenny told us that because she looked at me and smiled.

"I am going to be wearing a tiny bikini on the Tonight Show?" I asked.

"We can give you a cover up or a wrap skirt, if that will make it better. But if anyone can pull off those itty bitty bikinis, you can!" Jenny said trying to make me feel better.

"No, I don't care. I already wore them for the video so what does it matter now. I will do whatever you need me to, Jenny." I told her and her smile grew.

"We are putting you in a cover-up so that you are slightly covered more. People will be drooling enough over the video. You are wearing the small white Very Sexy VS strappy bandeau top with the strappy Brazilian bottoms and this VS Very Sexy V-Neck sheer cover-up." She looked pleased with herself so I nodded in agreement. "Girls you will all wear your bikinis as well with these cover-ups."

"This is perfect because when they go to 'Best Love Song' we can just slip skirts and a top over the bikinis." Tracy added.

"Great. Let's do this black VS V-neck Crop Tank and the White Moto Mini. Girls, I will let you have some color here, but you have to be reasonable." Jenny said.

Grace ended up with a Tan Flounce skirt and a Black zip up hoodie. Kelsey was going to wear a Black pleated mini skirt and an orange and black stripped Dream Tees High-Low Dolman Tee. Julie would be in a navy colored Tiered Ruffle Skirt and a black Angel Tees Tie-Back Top. "Ok we are doing good, but we need to pick up the pace a bit. You guys could wear the same outfit for 'Cups' and then for 'California Gurls,' I think we have to go with the sparkly Daisy dukes and candy bikini tops. 'Good Times' we will break out the camp party wear. Grab some extra shorts and tops just in case. Then we will take these jeans and tops for 'Just a Kiss.' I think that gives us everything that we need." Chloe said quickly.

"Wait! Jenny called out. "Dianne just said sent a message with a couple more song possibilities. We need some couture looks and a few more young, fun looks for the girls. Get busy."

"Ok. Well, we can do this dress for Julie and what about that one for Grace. Lisa, grab the Dolce & Gabbana gowns from over there." Lisa grabbed several and started holding them up one by one. "Perfect that strapless black mermaid gown with the red bow for Kim, the red empire waist gown for Grace, the mid length white and red one for Kelsey, and the black and white chiffon gown for Julie. Get shoes and accessories for each of them. Chloe, grab lots of jeans, shorts, and skirts for cute and young looks." Tracy said to the team. "Let's get out of here. Bag them and tag them for each girl asap. Then get it all out to the vans. We have to get everything there and set up before they get there. Grab plenty of the two sided tape to make sure we don't lose any tops!"

We all just stood there in shock wondering what was happening in the other rooms with all of the guys. "Girls, put these dresses on for traveling and go eat something. We will get the rest of it settled." Mark told us.

We put the dresses on which were really nice. Grace slipped into the wine colored Mixed Media Colorblock Dress. Kelsey put on a bluestone Surplice Dress and Julie got into a basil Faux Leather-Trim Dress. Which just left me. I put on a black Double-Plunge Midi Dress. We all slipped on our heels and Mark gave us finishing touches with jewelry before sending us out to eat. The guys were already digging in. When we came out, they all scooted over some to make room for us. We sat down and started eating with them. We were all joking around and actually having a good time together when Dianne came out.

"I hope you are all ready. We have to get going so that we can do sound checks and go over what exactly they want." Dianne announced. "We have the party bus coming to pick you all up so let's go."

I sat down my half eaten plate of Chinese food and stood up to go. Jack grabbed my plate and handed it to me. "You have to eat, Babe. You can eat it on the bus, but you have to eat." He scolded.

"Yes sir. I am hungry. I think I will grab a few more of those dumplings." I grabbed some and so did Grace. We both headed out to the bus so that Dianne would be happy.

"I am starving." Grace said to me while we were walking. "Did you get a hold of Carly to check on the kids?"

"Yes. I did. She is just going to stay at our house with them until we get back so that they can sleep in their own beds. I told her we would be late, but that we would be home tonight no matter what. I think she was just going to sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night." I answered her while climbing up on the bus.

"That's good." Grace said and she sat down by me. "Are you going to eat your egg roll?"

"No. Here you go. I'm actually not going to be able to eat all of this." I told her as I handed her the egg roll.

"Are you ok?" She leaned over waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine. I think my nerves are just getting to me which is really weird for me. I just have a lot going on right now, you know?" I tried to explain to her.

"I know. I want to help you however I can." Grace said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh Grace, I know and you are. I just have some things that I can't talk about right now. I promise as soon as I can, you will be the first one that I talk to, ok? Right now, let's focus on having fun on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and singing our hearts out." I told her with a smile.

"Alright, but we need to talk more later. I am really excited about this show and our trip to New York. I can't believe how much life has changed in just a few weeks." Grace smiled like a little girl.

This is part of what is so great about Grace. She cares and wants me to be ok, but she can be easily distracted, especially by all of the things that are going on with us right now. "I know it is really exciting."

"Are you nervous about the fashion shows?" She asked me.

"Not really. I mean Samantha had me in fashion shows throughout my childhood so it just feels really natural, I guess." I told her.

"Yeah, but Victoria Secret!? You will basically be wearing your underwear in front of the whole world!" Grace said with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh come on, Grace. I wore two really little bikinis in Justin's video and most of the VS shows have so much other stuff with the lingerie, I will be covered up more than in the video." I just smiled at her and she giggled.

"I guess you are right, but better you than me. You have the perfect body for all of that." She said pointing at me.

"Oh please. Your body is perfect, too." I finished as our bus came to a stop.

We climbed off of the bus and as cameras flashed, I reached for Jack's hand. He was walking in with the guys, but slowed down to walk with me. He held my hand and put his other hand on the small of my back. When he smiled at me, I knew everything was going to be just fine. As we got to the door, he had to rush off to do sound checks so he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and was ushered off with the girls to our dressing room. Jenny and the team were already there and ready for us.

"Ok, girls. This is it. Let's get you ready for the first song with Justin. Bikinis and wraps or cover-ups quickly." Jenny said.

We all got our bikinis and cover-ups on. They fixed our hair and makeup and before we knew it, it was time to make our appearance with Justin. With it being Justin's song, we were backstage while he started singing, but quickly came out with some of the other dancers to have fun and sing some backup for him. Justin was on the stage in a black tank top and white pants. He looked very nice as always. He started singing with his video playing behind him on all of the screens and the crowd went nuts.

(Justin)

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (All- eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion coulda never bought (All-eh eh eh)

(We were actually blending in with the dancers pretty well. We were each dancing with different groups on the stage.)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh

(We knew all of the dance moves and we danced perfectly with him and the others. The cameras started to pull in on us so the crowd was started to scream for us, too.)

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (All- eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (All- eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

(Justin had enough and made his way over to me and took my hand and led me to center stage with him. He was dancing with me and then it was my turn to sing.)

Cause...uh all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do

(Justin leaned close to me and said, "Get that damn cover-up off. You are not meant to blend in!" As I started to sing, he turned me to face him and slipped the cover-up off over my head. The crowd roared and he smiled in satisfaction. I just smiled at him and continued singing and dancing.)

(Kim)

uhh…uhh  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beat  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats …beats  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, let's go, let's go)

(Justin)

Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

(Justin got behind me and swayed with me. We made our bodies rock and the crowd loved it.)

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you, (all I need is you)  
When the music makes you move  
(Both)Baby do it like you do  
Cause…uh

The crowd went nuts and we just enjoyed their reaction. We snuck off of the stage to make a quick change while Jay started raving about how thrilled he was to have so much talent here for his audience. We quickly slipped our skirts and shirts on over the bikinis and with a few accessory changes we were ready to hit the stage again. Justin just slipped on a black bomber jacket and hit the stage. The music started and he started singing.

(Justin)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying

(We walked out on the stage and Justin made his way over to me and grabbed my hand. I started dancing with him. I put my hand on his chest and he put his hands on my hips. I ran my hands up to my own hair and swayed to the music.)

Because this girl means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and she's touching me  
And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(I pulled away from Justin and the girls and I were dancing together while we were singing. Justin was trying to get back to me, but I was surrounded by the girls and they were having fun making it hard for him. They were going to make him work harder and the crowd was eating it up.)

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life

I gotta tell her/him how I feel, I gotta let her/him hear  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture her/him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Now I made my way to Justin and he got that mischievous smile back on his face. I pointed at him and motioned for him to come to me. I put one of my hands on his neck and he grabbed my hips and turned me around where my back was to him. He pulled me closer to him and we moved together to the music.)

(Kim)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life

I gotta tell him/her how I feel, I gotta let him/her hear  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him/her smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I turned to face him and we took turns singing. He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes and mouthed 'Baby, I love you' as I sang it.)

(Kim) Homie, kiss your girl, (Justin) shorty, kiss your man  
(Both) We can see you on the kissing cam  
(Kim) Please show me some love, (Justin) show me some love  
(Justin) Now look me in the eye, (Kim) say baby I love you  
(Both) I never put no one above you

(All)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Justin held me in his grasp as we moved and danced until the song ended.)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(to the end)

Once again, the crowd went crazy. Justin took his bow and exited the stage. Jay walked up to us with a bag in his hands and handed it to me. "So I heard the you girls needed these in order to be able to sing this next song for us." He handed me the bag and I opened it to find a cup for each of us in it.

"Why thank you, Jay. We really do need these so that you can get the full effect." I told him with a smile.

"Oh and look they have even brought out a bar for you to use. Now are you going to dance on this because I would really like it if you did!" He said smiling really big.

"Maybe later, but right now we will use it for our song." I answered.

The music started and we all started using the cups to make the beat for our song.

(Kim)

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

(All)

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(We continued to make a beat with our cups. Jay grabbed an extra cup and tried to mimic what we were doing and he was struggling, but was having a great time trying.)

(Kim)

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

(All)

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

With the last word, we all smacked our cups down together on the bar. Jay jumped over to us and smacked his down as well. We all smiled at him and the audience went crazy again. We blew kisses to the audience and walked off the stage while Jay announced that we were taking a quick commercial break and would be right back. This gave us just enough time for a quick change. We put on our sparkly Daisy dukes and our bikini tops with candy on them. The team put our cute wigs on us and we were ready. Jay announced that we were back with more music just as Jack and the guys started playing. The only crappy thing was that now that Snoop Doggy Dog was singing it with us, he was not here so they played the video with him on it.

(Snoop Dog recording)

Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey

(I came up on the stage and everyone went crazy. Grace joined me up on the stage and we were both dancing together.)

(Kim)

I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet, and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water

(Kelsey and Julie came up on the stage and started dancing, too. We spread out on the stage and danced for different parts of the audience.)

Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees  
(Girls - Undone)  
The boys break their necks  
Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek  
(Girls - At us)

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

(We all came back together and did our California girls dance. Putting our hands on our asses on our daisy dukes and shaking our bikini tops. Then touching our tan skin and fanning ourselves off while licking our finger. Then we put our hands up for being West coasters and then we circled around snaking our bodies around by moving our hips in a circle. The guys in the crowd went nuts.)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(Kim)

Sex on the beach  
We've got white sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

(All Girls)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be fallin' in love

(We repeated our California girls dance while people were screaming for us.)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

(Snoop Dog recording)

Toned, tanned, fit, and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild west-coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns  
The girl's a freak, she drive a Jeep  
And live on the Beach

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summertime is everyday

(Homeboys bangin' out  
(Girls) All that ass hangin' out  
Bikinis, zuchinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just a king and a queenie

Kimmy, my lady?  
(Kim - Yeah?)  
Looky here, baby  
(Kim - Uh-huh)  
I'm all up on ya  
'Cause your represtin' California

(One last time with our California girls dance and this time we had some people that jumped up on stage to dance it with us. Security started to come to get them, but I just waved them off because they were just some excited fans. They danced with us and then in the last few lines Grace and I led them back off the front of the stage calmly.)

(All Girls)

California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle

California girls, we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up

California, California girls  
(Snoop Dog recording – California girls, man)  
California, California girls  
(Jack - I really wish you all could be California girls)

The crowd let loose again and we took a bow together. Jay even came over to us and bowed with us. Then he turned to me and said, "Ok. I was no good at the cup song, but I really think I can pull off this California girls dance so go over it with me real quick, no slowly so I can pick up on it." He raised his eyebrows as we all lined up to show him each step of the dance. "Oh yes, I see. Maybe, if you show me one more time." The crowd went crazy and I turned to Jay with a big smile.

"You know the only way to learn it is to try it with us, not just watch us!" I motioned for him to come over by us and he did.

"I think I am really just better at observing you lovely ladies doing the dance!" Jay responded.

"I thought you might say that. Jay, shame on you. Get over here and dance with us." I told him.

"Ok you win. I can't do it. Go get changed for your next song while One Direction comes out here to talk to me." He said with a laugh.

We ran off of the stage and changed quickly while 1D joined Jay on stage. "I don't know how you guys do it." Jay said.

"Do what?" Liam asked.

"Hang out with those ladies all day and not lose your minds. I mean they are HOT, HOT, HOT, right?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, definitely." Niall answered.

"It can be challenging, but you at least got them to do that California dance in slow mo a few times. We aren't ever that lucky!" Harry said laughing lightly.

"You poor guys. You are going to have to work on your technique. From what I have heard, you all are not the best dancers out there so use that to get them to help you with your dance skills!" Jay said while smacking Harry lightly on the back. "Cause trust me actions speak louder than words." And Jay started doing some of our California dance.

We walked back out on the stage behind him and just starred in his direction. The crowd started laughing and cheering. "Really, Jay." Grace said.

"Well. I was just trying to get that ass slapping move down. I thought the guys here could let me know how I was doing." He responded.

"Please. These guys can't help you in that area, but if you want to get it right you are going to have to stick it out more than that!" I said with a wink and a smile.

Jay just smiled back at me. "Well. I guess I better let you guys sing your song. We can finish lessons whenever you girls would like though." He said as he backed off the stage and the music started. We all started singing and moving to this fun music.

(Girls)

Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Girls)  
Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Liam took center stage and then Harry joined him. Liam raised his hand up in the air. Harry put one arm around Liam's shoulder and then raised his other hand in the air, too.)

(Liam)  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)

Cause it's always a good time

(Zayn came up center stage and gave Liam a little push. They both laughed and then when Harry joined Zayn. They were both pumping a fist in the air revving up the crowd.)

(Zayn)

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)  
'Cause it's always a good time

(I came to center stage and put my arms lightly on both Zayn and Harry's shoulders. Harry then pushed Zayn away and started singing with me. We started jumping up and down laughing and singing. The whole audience was jumping and moving to the music with us. We all spread out over the stage to really interact with the crowd.)

(Kim)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Harry and Kim)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Kelsey)

It's always a good time, woah

(I made my way to center stage with the girls and we were dancing. Kelsey threw her arm around my shoulder and smiled out to the audience when she sang.)

(Kim)  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

(Kelsey)  
Cause it's always a good time

(Niall made his way to center stage where Julie was now standing alone and threw his arm on her shoulder. Then out came Harry and we were all jumping up and down again.)

(Niall)  
Good morning and good night

(Julie)  
I wake up at twilight

(Julie and Niall)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Everyone spread out on the stage again and the audience was jumping and dancing with us. I love this song so much because it is so much fun.)

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Louis made his way out to center stage and Grace came out to meet him. She put her hand up on his shoulder and then they were jumping around with all of us.)

(Louis)

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(Grace)  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

(Louis)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(All)  
It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Harry looked out at the audience and pointed out while he sang the last line.)

(Last one Harry)

It's always a good time

The crowd was so amped up and cheering. We took our bows and then ran off the stage while Jay announced another commercial break. We changed quickly into our different jeans and tops. We were in layered looks and they were really cute. We walked back up on stage and spread out on it. I sat on the edge of the stage toward the center. Harry came over and sat beside me as we started singing. I sang out to the audience and then turned to Harry as he started singing.

(Kim)

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

(Harry)

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

(I put my hand up and on his chest while we sang and we both smiled at each other.)

(Kim and Harry)

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

(Julie and Louis came over and sat on the stairs in front of us and started singing. Kelsey and Niall walked over and sat on the stairs just to the other side of us. Grace and Zayn joined us on the stairs and started singing. Liam was standing behind us and we were all swaying to the music.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(I turned back to Harry and we both sang and swayed with the others.)

(Kim)

I know that if we give this a little time

(Kim and Harry)  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
(Kim)It's never felt so real, (Harry)no, it's never felt (Kim and Harry)so right

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Liam knelt down behind me and turned my head around to him. As we sang, he locked eyes with me and held my face in his hand.)

(Kim and Liam)

No, I don't want to say goodnight

(Liam)  
I know it's time to leave

(Kim and Liam)  
But you'll be in my dreams

(Liam)Tonight, (Kim) tonight, (Kim and Liam)tonight

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(Liam pulled me up to my feet and we swayed to the music together while we sang.)

(Liam)  
So baby, I'm alright

(Kim)

Oh, let's do this right

(Harry stood up and spun me around to him for the last line.)

(Harry and Kim)

with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim)With a kiss goodnight, (Harry)kiss goodnight

The crowd roared and we all bowed. "So we do have a really special announcement that I get to make tonight, but I need you lovely ladies to go back stage and change one more time so that I can make it." Jay announced.

We ran off the stage and Jenny and the team put us in our couture gowns. They put our hair up and then sent us back out on stage to Jay who was waiting for us. "Well, ladies. I have some exciting news for you. I can't believe that I am the one who gets to tell you this, but here goes nothing. We would like you to sing "Thousand Years" because it has become so popular that they are going to be using it for the love song on the Twilight Breaking Dawn movie that is coming out soon!"

We all turned and looked at each other in utter disbelief. "Are you serious?" I asked Jay.

He nodded his head and I leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Well. Thank you. That was perfect in every way." He said with a teasing smile. "So we have everything you need will you sing it for us."

"Absolutely." I answered and the girls and I walked out to the center of the stage. I sat down at the grand piano and started playing as the string quartet played with me. Then I started singing and Milton came up to take over the piano. I got up and walked to the top of the stairs and sang to audience. They showed clips of the movie on the screens behind us.

(Kim)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

(All)

One step closer

(The girls stepped closer to me and we sang.)

(Kim)

I have died everyday  
waiting for you

(All)  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(I started to make my way to where Jack was playing guitar and stood in front of him and sang. I put my hand on his cheek and finished the verse. He turned his head and kissed my hand and smiled at me.)

(Kim)

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is

(All)  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything

(Kim)  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

(All)

One step closer

(Kim)

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you

(All)  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(I walked back out to the girls and sang with them. I just kept seeing the night that inspired this song. I could feel every touch and kiss all over again. I poured my emotions into my singing. The audience was swaying to the music.)

(Kim)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

(All)  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Kim)

One step closer  
One step closer

(I watched as several couples in the audience actually started dancing together. It was amazing.)

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a

(All)  
Thousand more

(Kim)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me

(All)  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

(Jack made his way up to where we were standing and stood beside me. I turned to him and sang the last line.)

(Kim)

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

The crowd went crazy. Jay came over and thanked us for such a great performance. "So I did hear another interesting tidbit." He announced. "The lovely ladies of Belle are going to be in Seventeen as well as perform at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show with Justin. I heard that you, Kim, are not only going to perform, but will be modeling in it as well. Is this true? I have to know so that I can watch for you!"

"Yes that is all true. We are very excited and hope that you will all watch for us." I replied.

"Oh I guarantee that almost everyone will be watching. Thank you all again for coming on the show and I hope to see you again soon." Jay said and then he signed off for the night.

We made our way to the dressing rooms to get changed back into some casual clothes so we could get home. We were all still wired from this entire experience. When we walked out the back doors and were mobbed by the crowd, it was a bit of a surprise. I grabbed onto Jack and Grace who were the closest people to me. Security was trying to control the situation, but it was insane. We tried to calm some people down by signing autographs, but that didn't really work. We were just trying to get through everyone and onto the bus as quickly as possible. I lost Jack's hand for a minute and Grace and I locked arms together and that is when I heard the multiple bangs and felt the impact.

"What was that?" Is all I could get out before I realized Grace was not on my arm anymore and felt a horrible pain in my head and chest.

It threw Grace back into whoever was behind her and knocked me to the ground. I don't know who grabbed me, but I was in someone else's arms and lying on the bus beside Grace within moments. My head and chest were aching and there was red stuff all over me. I looked over at Grace who was grabbing her shoulder and crying hysterically. I looked up and saw Jack holding me.

**JACK'S POV**

"I'm fine, Jack. You don't have to look so worried. It really doesn't hurt that much. What was it?" Kim said as she tried to sit up, but fell back against me.

"Stay still." The security guard, Rick, told her.

"Ok, but it really isn't that bad. Is Grace ok?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine, Kim. It just scared the hell out of me." Grace answered her.

"You are all very lucky. We are going to have to start doing things differently. Those were just paintballs, but we still have to go get you checked out because those must have been some amped up guns with the force that they hit you both. It did hit you in the head Kim and with your previous injuries we have to get that looked at immediately." Rick told her. Then he talked on his radio and it was decided that we would all be moved to more secure vehicles and taken to the hospital.

The crowd outside was screaming and everyone was lying down in the bus staying out of site except for me. I was watching Kim and outside of the bus. I looked down as Kim touched her head right between her eyes and looked at all of the red paint on her hand. Someone could have killed her if they wanted to. I just held her to me more so that I could support her weight better. Jerry was holding Grace trying to continue to calm her down as she cried. Kim looked up at me and tried to get my attention, but I was watching the windows.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really. I am. You don't have worry." She told me trying to get my attention

.

"Kim, this is not fine. They could have killed you. This cannot keep happening. I said I was going to keep you safe." I looked down at her for only a moment and then my eyes went back to scanning what was going on outside of the bus.

"Jack, look at me. Look at me." I finally lowered my eyes to hers. "I am fine. It is not your job to keep me safe. They will do better with security. Please don't worry about me."

"Kim, we have been through this before. You are my life and I want to protect you. I just can't believe this happened." I told her as I brushed some of the paint away from her face. "They have to figure something out before we go to New York and on tour."

"Jack, they will. We will be fine in New York and you will be there to see how much better the security will be. So that you will not have to worry while you are in Japan and we are on tour." She smiled at me and I just shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about Otai right now. Let's just get you to the hospital to get checked out." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

She looked up at me and smiled again. "I love you, too."

"Rick, when are we getting out of her?" I asked him.

"They are bringing the SUVs up now. We will go out the back emergency exit and load up there. They are still looking for who did this." He answered.

"Ok. I just really want to get her to the hospital." I told him.

"I know, Jack. We are going to make sure that nothing like this happens again." He replied. "I will be with her at all times from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter. Can we just go home?" Kim asked looking up at Rick.

"Sorry, Kim. No can do. You have to be checked out and until we figure some things out, I am going to be stuck to you like glue, kiddo." He replied.

"Fine." Is all she said.

The cars pulled up and there were about 20 more security guards. They opened the emergency door and started ushering us out. They helped Kim and Grace first and kept them concealed behind them. It took everything in me to let go of her even just for a moment. They were in the car and then they loaded Julie and Kelsey. Jerry and I got in the car with them and then we were speeding off. Two more cars pulled up and loaded 1D, Justin, Eddie, and Milton up. We all drove to the hospital and the guards took Kim and Grace into a room to be checked out.

When the other two cars pulled up, I was surprised to see them there. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Liam and Niall climbed out surrounded by security.

"We weren't going anywhere until we knew that the girls were ok. I know we haven't known all of you that long, but we feel like you are family." Niall explained.

"I appreciate you guys coming." I told them.

We all went in and sat in a private waiting room until a doctor would come to talk to us. Dianne was here along with Jenny and the entire team. They were discussing damage control and how security was going to be handled from now on. Rick wanted to be involved in this conversation because we kept hearing him say things through his radio to them, but he really wasn't going to leave Kim's side and he had Brady with Grace. As much as that made me feel better, nothing was going to help until I had Kim in my arms and knew nothing was wrong.

The doctor came out to talk to us. He remembered me and walked right up to where I was standing. "Both of the girls are very lucky. They will have some minor bruising, but should be fine. We did send Kim to have some scans taken of her head to make sure that the hit did not affect her surgical site. There is something else that we need to talk about, though. She is over doing it. And if that is due to all of you people…." He pointed his finger around the room at all of the obvious business people. "Well it has to stop. I know she has a lot going on, but she barely survived everything that happened to her. She needs to recuperate and have some down time EVERY DAY! This is not a request! If she is not doing better at her next appointment, I will admit her to the hospital again and you won't have her out there at all. Do I make myself clear?" He looked around sternly and waited for everyone to respond in some way.

Even Dianne nodded her head and then she said, "I will make sure that Rick and Jenny see to it that she is taking proper care of herself and we will have a doctor with her on the entire tour so that if anything happens she will have instant care."

"That is all fine; but listen to me Maam, I had my entire team working on that young lady for 13 hours. We had to make a lot of repairs and if you cause her to mess up our work, I will hold you personally responsible. I know that she is a very profitable thing to you right now, but she is a very precious young, lady who has been through more than she ever should have had to go through. She needs to be taken care of even if she doesn't agree." The doctor finished speaking with Dianne and turned back to me. "I will make sure that you know when she is back in her room so that you can go in and see her, son."

"Thank you, doctor." I told him as I shook his hand.

He just smiled and turned to head out the door. "Oh. Grace is in Room 151. Only 3 visitors at a time for now." He said as he walked out of the room.

Jerry jumped up with Julie and Kelsey and they all headed out to see Grace. "Tell her that we are glad she is ok." I told them. I sat down by Harry and Louis. "I hate hospitals, but this one more than most."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asked.

"All of the waiting I have done in this place. It is just unbearable. Can you guys help me and make sure that Kim starts doing what she is supposed to?" I asked them.

"Absolutely." Harry replied. "We will do anything to help take care of Kim, especially when you are gone. We will help Jerry and the other guys watch out for her. I promise."

"I don't know if I am going or not." I told them.

"Jack, what do you want to do?" Louis asked. "What is going to make you happy?"

"Have you ever wanted two things at the same time and they just aren't compatible?" I asked them.

"Well, yeah. But nothing quite like this." Harry answered.

"Yeah, from what Kim told us, this Academy is a pretty special offer that only the best get. She was very proud of you." Louis added.

"She talked to you guys about it?" I asked dying to know more.

"A bit. The other night when we were raiding your leftovers." Harry answered. "At first she said she didn't want to talk, but then I think she just couldn't hold it all in any more."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't even really want to tell me. I don't want to upset her." Harry replied.

"Harry, it will be ok. Tell him. Maybe it will help him." Louis said.

"Ok. She really doesn't want you to give up this opportunity because of her. Basically, She said you had given up so much and as much as she wanted you to stay, you needed to go more." Harry said.

"That just makes this all so much harder." I replied.

"Well maybe if you talk it out, it will help you decide." Louis said.

"Ok. Ever since I started training with my Grandfather, the Otai Academy was our ultimate goal. It is something that I wanted as much as he wanted it for me and I have wanted it since I was 5 years old. I didn't know that I could want anything else that badly until the day I saw Kim across the school parking lot. I have liked other girls, but I have never met anyone like her. She is popular and gorgeous, but nice to everyone. She does karate and stands up to jerks without even batting an eye. There is just something about her that I can't quite find the words to explain. She pulls you in without even knowing it. She's like…she's like…" I tried to find the words.

"She's like a magnet." Harry said and I nodded my head.

"When I met her, my whole life changed. We did karate together and went out to a party. When I kissed her, my insides turned upside down. I fell in love with her instantly. And then when she was hurt, I thought I was going to die. We waited in this same hospital for any news and when they finally brought it to us, it was not good news. They left again to do surgery and we waited hours and hours. They did finally come out with news and said we could see her, but that she would be in a coma so she could heal. When she woke up, she didn't remember me. David was here being treated too and he got up and came in to attack her. I took him down and she remembered everything." I sat there and thought for a minute. If David was the one who attacked her then, could it be him this time too. It couldn't be because he is in jail so I continued telling our story, but I couldn't let go of this feeling that he had something to do with it. "I was glad that she remembered me, but felt horrible that she remembered everything that had happened to her. She is a fighter. She got better and she made plans. She bought the house, signed contracts, and hired a designer. I really don't know anything that she is not good at. She is about as close to perfect as a person can get and I can't lose her." After a long pause, I finished. "So that is the decision I have to make, do I go or do I stay?"

"Wow. I guess I didn't realize how big of a decision this was. Kim really simplified it." Louis told him. "You know, Jack, she really just doesn't want you to miss out on your dream. She is getting hers with the singing and modeling and she wants you to have yours. Your dream is right now, but it won't last forever and it sounds like Kim will still be here when you get back." Louis looked at me and smiled.

"That's a hard choice, Man. I don't know what I would do; but Louis is right, Otai is just for a little while so it would be a shame to pass it up. We will all take care of Kim and the kids. You don't have to worry." Harry added.

"Thanks, guys. I guess it does help to talk about it. I have just been avoiding it." I looked up at the clock. "What do you think is taking so long?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "I am going to make a quick call. I will be right back." I walked out of the room and dialed Laura's number.

"Hello Jack. How can I help you?" She answered.

"Well, I wanted to check on David. What is going on with his case?" I asked her and she didn't say anything.

"Well we are working on it and making sure that he is going to pay for everything that he has done. There really isn't much else to say." Laura said.

"We are at the hospital. Someone shot Grace and Kim with a high speed paintball gun. They are ok, but the doctors wanted to run some tests. I just wanted to make sure that this had nothing to do with David." I told her.

"Oh my gosh. Do you need us to come down there?" She asked.

"No we are fine and I will keep you informed." I replied.

"Well, umm. Don't worry about David. We will make sure that he is not a problem. I really need to get some calls made so I better get off of here. Let me know how the girls are doing and if you need anything." Laura said as she hung up the phone.

I slid my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the waiting room. Something was bothering me about my conversation with Laura. She was so vague and that is not like her. I tried to put it to the back of my mind because I have enough to worry about right now. Once I know that Kim is ok, I will find out what is going on with Laura.

Jerry came in to the room with Grace in a wheel chair with Brady right on their heels. "I am ready to go home. Have we heard anything else about Kim?" Grace asked.

"No, not yet." Milton answered.

The doctor came back in and said, "Ok. Her scans look alright; but if that thing had hit her 2 inches to the right, we probably would have been doing surgery again. You have to keep her safer than that. I have already talked to the guards that wouldn't leave these two ladies, but this is serious. She will be able to go home when she is back from her tests. I want her to take these meds tonight instead of her others and make sure she puts her brace on."

"I will, doctor. Don't worry she is going to do everything she is supposed to from here on out. I will make sure of it." I told him.

"We will all make sure of it." Grace chimed in.

"Good because I can tell that she can be a handful so having all of you make sure that she is following the rules would be best." He told us. "I am going to go finish up her paperwork and then they can both go home."

**KIM'S POV**

"Rick, as much as I appreciate the attention, you really can go talk to everyone. I am fine here." I tried to convince him, but no deal.

"I will just stay right here." He replied.

One of my nurses walked in with a single red rose in a vase. "Kim, you are very popular young lady. This just came for you with this note." She handed me the note and vase.

I smiled at her and then I started to read the note. I froze and dropped the vase to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces and Rick ran over to me to see what was wrong. He ripped the note from my hand and read it. He gave me a questioning look and asked, "Kim, what does this mean to you?"

I looked up at him and started shaking. "Don't let anyone in here yet! Please! I'm really sorry about the mess." The nurse nodded her head and went to get a broom to clean up the glass.

I looked at the note again and it read:

**THAT WAS YOUR WARNING! DON'T BLOW IT BECAUSE NEXT TIME IT WILL BE THE REAL THING! AND I WOULD HATE FOR YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TO GET HURT, TOO! GIVE IT ALL UP OR ELSE!**

"Tell me what you are thinking." Rick said.

"Laura, our attorney, called me today and said that David was out on bail. I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want everyone worrying about me all the time. I think this may be from him…." I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Rick put both of his huge hands on my shoulders and said, "Kim, relax. He is never going to hurt you again. We are not going to let him get anywhere near you. I promise."

I started to cry and then Rick did something totally out of character and gave me a hug until I stopped crying. "Rick, I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys that he was released. I just don't want anyone else to know right now. Can we just be more careful without telling anyone why?" I asked him.

"Kim, you are going to have to keep me informed of everything, ok?" He told me. The nurse came in and started cleaning up the glass on the floor.

"Ok. I promise." I responded to him and the door to my room opened again. This time it was Jack and he looked at me like he knew something was up. The nurse had finished and quickly exited the room.

He crossed the room and came over to sit on the side of my bed quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I put my hand on his cheek and said, "Nothing is wrong. I was just talking to Rick about security and how I knew you would be worried. I just really want to get home." I could tell by the look on his face that Jack wasn't buying anything I was telling him.

"The doctor is getting your paperwork, but said that you have to start taking it easy or he is going to have you admitted to stay here during your recovery." He said starring at me with a serious face. "Now would you like to tell me what really is wrong?"

I realized I still had the note in my hand and Rick noticed at the same time. He reached out for it and said, "Kim, I will take this list that we made to Dianne before she goes so that we can get everything taken care of before we all fly to New York on Tuesday. I will be right back, but I think you are in pretty good hands with Jack in here with you."

I looked at him with a smile on my face. "Thank you so much, Rick. I really appreciate your help with this."

"It's my job. Taking care of you is my job. You are going to be my sole priority from now on." Rick said as he turned to walk out the door.

**JACK'S POV **

I watched as Rick walked out of the room and saw him go up to the other security guards. He handed them the paper and they all looked at it. They seemed pretty serious and I turned back to Kim to see if I could find out what was really going on.

"Ok. Are you ready to tell me what is really going on?" I asked her as I moved closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" She replied.

"Kim, I know you well enough to know when you are hiding things. Something is up and I need to know what it is." I told her.

"Jack, please just trust me. Everything is fine now. Rick is going to make sure that we are all safe and that no one can hurt us again." She tried to convince me.

"Kim, is there something going on with David?" I looked at her and saw a look on her face for just a moment before she got it under control. "Don't lie to me, Kim. Laura was even acting weird when I spoke to her a little bit ago and now Rick is even covering something up. "

"Jack, it is not what you think." She looked at me with her puppy dog face trying to butter me up and I just continued to stare at her with unrelenting eyes. She shook her head and continued, "When Laura called me today, she had some news about the case. It wasn't the best, but everything is fine now." She looked at me and smiled like she was finished.

"Go on….." I said.

I continued to stare at her until she finally hung her head in defeat. As she started to talk, the doctor and Rick came back into the room and a look of relief came over her face. "Well, you are free to go. But as I told all of your group; if you do not start taking better care of yourself, I will admit you until you are fully recovered. Do you understand?" the doctor said with a stern look on his face.

"I promise that I will do better." Kim replied.

"Alright. Who am I giving all of your release instructions to this time?" He asked.

I started to reach for them and then Rick grabbed them out of his hands. "I will be with her all of the time so I will make sure that she follows these to the T." He promised the doctor.

"Great. Alright. Kimberly, I do not want to see you here again unless it is for a regular appointment. So no more scares, ok?" He told her.

"Ok. I will do my best." She responded with a smile.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and I helped Kim into it. She pushed her out of the room and into the hall where everyone was waiting. "I didn't know you were all here still. I am so sorry." She said as she looked around at all of our friends.

"We had to make sure you were both ok." Louis said stepping forward and putting his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Thank you." She responded to him.

Rick stepped forward. "Alright. Let's get all of you back in the vehicles and home safely. Kim, I was talking to everyone and since your house is the closest, it would be easiest to go there for tonight. If that is ok?"

"The company can pay you a stipend for letting the guys stay there while they are here. It would be a win-win because then we will have you all in the same place and the security can keep an eye on all of you easier." Dianne said. "I have to get going, but I am so glad you are all ok and will see you in the morning." She turned to leave and Jenny and the team followed her after giving Kim and Grace hugs.

"Ok. I guess that means you are all staying with us for awhile." Kim said smiling.

"I guess so." Liam answered.

"It will be easier for us to do security details with all of you in one place." Rick said. "We just want all of you to be safe."

"It's fine. I just love the way that Dianne asks things. I felt more like I was being told. I don't care and we have plenty of room. I can even get Jonathon to come back and add some more space if we need it." She told them.

"We don't need anything fancy. We can figure it all out in the morning if that is ok. Let's just get you girls home to get some rest." Niall replied.

"Yep. Let's go." Rick said and then into his radio he said, "Ready to move Bell B D. Are you all in position?"

We all just looked at each other. Then we heard someone say back, "We are ready. Let's move D first, then B, and last Bell."

"Ok. D moving." Rick turned back to all of us and motioned for his team to move with 1D." They each got by one of the guys and started walking with them.

"Is this for real?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Harry. Now just behave for us please. Let's go so we can get all of you home." Rick said.

"Ok. Ok." Harry said as the guy by him was getting impatient.

Rick got back on his radio and talked about moving B and band. The team came back in and started moving with Justin, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and I. "Wait a minute! I am going with Kim." I said. "I appreciate the extra precautions, but I can take care of myself and there is no way that I am getting separated from Kim."

"Guys, it's ok. Jack can travel with me and the girls." Rick said.

"Yo, what about me yo?" Jerry asked.

"Ok. You are all being ridiculous. We are just riding in vehicles back to the house. We will be fine." Grace said. "Why don't all of you just ride together and we will be in the car right behind you?"

"Grace, I want to be with you , babe." Jerry answered.

"Jer, I know you want to be with Grace just like Jack wants to be me." And then Kim turned to look over her shoulder at me. "You can ride with the guys and we will be right behind you. I will be fine and it is the only fair thing so that we are not all crowded." I knelt down by her to say something, but she put her finger on my lips and continued, " I love you, Jack. I will be fine with all of these crazy guards and I will see you in a few minutes." She put her hand behind my neck and gave me a quick kiss. "Besides, Kai and Carson have been hanging out with the girls all day and are waiting for you to get back to play some games." I shook my head at her, but knew that I would have to let her win this one.

"Ok. You heard the ladies. Let's go guys." Rick said as his team started to escort us out. He came up to me and said, "Jack, I am really sorry, but I promise they will all be fine."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, whatever you two are keeping from me is not ok. I need to know everything if you want me to trust you." I looked at him and he just stared at me questioningly.

"We can talk more later." He responded as I walked out of the door.

**KIM'S POV**

"Ok. What's up?" Grace said as she turned to me quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I just didn't think it was fair for Jack to ride with us when no one else was going to be able to. Listen when we get to the house, let's get to my room and hit the sack. Tomorrow is going to come really early and I don't know about you, but I am beat."

Grace just stared at me and shook her head. "What are you keeping from Jack? You are really going to sleep in the room with us again so you must be avoiding something."

"Maybe, but that's not the only reason. I need to figure out how to sleep on my own again. If Jack is going to the Academy, I need him to feel secure about going and he needs to know that I will be ok." I replied.

"Let's go, ladies." Rick said as he grabbed the back of my wheelchair and Brady pushed Grace.

They surrounded all four of us and loaded us in the car. Once inside, some of them joined us and we were off to the house.

"Ok. So things are going to be a bit different from here on out. You have to listen to what we tell you because we are doing it for your protection. Some of us will be staying at your house and we will be with you whenever you go anywhere. Understood?" Rick said.

"Yes." We all answered.

"Now let's talk about whatever is being kept from all of us." Grace said.

"Listen. I just didn't want to worry anyone and I didn't think it was that big of a deal. When Laura called me today, she said that David was released on bail. Samantha was doing everything she could to keep him out. I didn't think it would matter because we have a really good restraining order. I also didn't want Jack to have something else to worry about." I looked around at all of them and continued, "Can we please keep this between all of us for now?"

"Kim, I know you don't want Jack to give anything up because of you, but you can't hide this kind of thing." Julie said with concern in her voice.

"I know. I really am sorry. I guess a part of my just didn't want to believe it. I really didn't want think about it and I knew that if I told anyone, it would be what we dealt with all day. I just wanted to work and have some fun. I really just wanted to make it through the day without it being on my mind." I looked at my friends and I felt so bad for leaving them in the dark. "I am so sorry."

"Kim, it is ok. We are just worried about you. We just want you to be ok and that monster to be put away for a long time." Kelsey said while putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wait. Do you think David had something to do with tonight?" Grace asked.

"We are not sure, but we do believe he had something to do with it. Kim got a note while here and it was a warning that we are taking very seriously. We are not going to let anything happen to any of you." Rick said while looking around at each of us.

"What did the note say?" Grace asked looking at me.

"Basically, that this was a warning and not to blow it or it would be real next time. It threatened that one of you might get hurt, too, if I didn't give everything up." I looked at Grace and a tear ran down my cheek.

"I can't apologize enough for getting all of you involved in this and I would understand if you wanted to run away."

"Are you serious? Kim, I am not going anywhere, but you have to start telling us these things. You are my family and he is just trying to get all of us away from you so that you are all alone. I won't let that happen. We love you." She said looking back at me and leaned over to give me a hug.

"I love you, too." We were all hugging and smiling at each other.

"We need to decide if we are telling everyone this or just keeping it between us." Rick said.

I looked at the girls and wanted to know what they thought. "I can see why you didn't say anything, but this is going to be a hard secret to keep, especially from Jack." Julie replied.

"I know why you didn't tell him. If he knew, there is no way he would leave you to go to that school." Kelsey added.

"We have to keep it between us for now. Girls, we will keep the security informed and each other, but no one else right now. Agreed?" Grace said.

"Agreed!" Julie and Kelsey responded.

"Are you sure you are all ok with this?" I asked them.

"Kim, we all know what needs to be done. Just don't keep us out of the loop again. We are a group and have to know everything." Grace said.

"I promise. You guys are the best." I told them all just as we pulled up in the driveway.

"Ok. Rick, you need to carry Kim in and straight to her room. She is tired and her leg hurts so we gave her some meds on the way over. Kim, you are half asleep, got it? Girls, let's go." Grace instructed everyone and we all followed directions.

The guys were waiting downstairs for us. When Rick pulled me out, Jack ran out to see what was wrong. "She's fine, Jack. Just a bit sore and so she took some of the medicine the doctor gave her. I guess it is pretty good stuff because she is already pretty out of it." Rick said to him.

"I can carry her." Jack replied.

"I've already got her and the girls are going to get her ready for bed so go spend some time with your friends." He said.

Rick carried me in and up the stairs. The girls took over in the room and we all got cleaned up and ready for bed. I did take some medicine and Grace brought me my brace to put on. I laid down in the bed and tried to fall asleep, but everything kept running through my mind. There was a knock at the door and Grace opened it to let Jack in.

"I can take her down to my room." He said.

"Jack, she already felt bad for keeping you away from your friends all day. She's practically asleep already. I will take care of her." Grace said.

"Fine. I'll just lay down with her for a minute." He said as he walked over to the bed. My medicine was starting to make me sleepy. I looked at him with drowsy eyes. "Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?" He said as he laid down beside me.

"Ok. Just sleepy. Are the kids ok?" My eyes fluttered open and shut a few times.

"They were in bed already." He kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "I can stay here with you if you want me to." I loved having his arms around me, but he did need to spend some time chilling out with the guys.

"I'm ok. I love this though. Tell the guys, I'll see them in the….." and I was out.

**JACK'S POV**

I leaned over closer to her and kissed her cheek. She was out. "Sleep tight, princess. We will talk more tomorrow. You have not won yet." I smiled as I kissed her one last time and laid my head down on the pillow beside her. I laid there with her until the Kai came up to find me.

"Hey are you coming? We are ready to play." He asked.

"Yeah. It is just really hard to leave her." I told him as I stood up.

"I can only imagine, man. You know that going with us is up to you. I personally think that you would be crazy to pass it up, but then I see you with Kim and I can see that it might be awfully hard to go. It is only for a little while Jack and from what I've seen, she will be waiting for you when you get back." He threw his arm on my shoulder as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah. I know." Is all I could say as I looked back over my shoulder at Kim.

We went to the living room and started playing video games. 1D and Justin stayed up with us, too. The girls all headed to Kim's room to get some sleep. Rick made sure that their room was secure and then locked up the rest of the house. He posted his guys in different parts of the house and set up shifts for them to split up the watch duty. We played for awhile, but I just couldn't concentrate. When we let someone else have a turn, I asked Kai if he wanted to go for a ride with me.

As we walked to the garage, Rick stopped us. "Where are you two going?"

"Just out for a drive to clear my head." I told him.

"Ok, but don't go too far. If anything happens to you, Kim will kill all of us." He said with a smile.

"She probably could, too." I told him. "If you ever see her do karate, you will be even more scared of her."

Kai laughed lightly and then looked at me as we walked out and climbed into my car. "She isn't really that good, is she?"

"Actually she is that good. She is amazing." I told him.

"She couldn't beat you, though, right?" He asked.

"I don't know. We have only sparred one time. She is really good." I answered.

"Too bad she isn't going with us then." Kai said. "They are really strict about who is accepted at the Academy."

I pulled out of the garage and we drove down the road. "I love your car, Jack." Kai told me.

"Thanks. I am just glad to finally have one." I replied as I started to think about what Kai had said earlier. I wished that Kim could go with us, but I knew that was not possible for a lot of reasons. "So are you excited about going to New York with us?"

"Yeah. I am and then when we get back, we will be getting ready to go to Japan." Kai said. "Jack, I have never been as excited about anything in my life as I was when I got my invite to Japan. When I found out that they were extending the scholarship to you and Carson as well, it was unbelievable, Dude. "

"It is pretty cool that we are all three being invited at the same time. I haven't heard of that happening before." I replied.

"I remember when your Grandfather would train us and tell all of us about the Academy. He believed that we all belonged there, Jack. He wanted nothing else for you as much as he wanted you to go there and to be happy. He always said that we had to show the discipline that was required if we wanted to be the best martial artists in the world." Kai looked over at me while we drove down the road. "He was right and now we can go and show the world what he did for us."

"I miss him a lot, Kai. He was always there for me, especially when my dad was gone on assignments. I owe him so much and I know that I need to go to the Academy to complete my training the way he wanted me to. I just don't know if it is the most important thing to me anymore." I looked over at him for a moment and Kai just shook his head.

"Oh come on, Jack. You and I both know that isn't true. You may be worried about leaving Kim, but you want to go or you wouldn't be so worried about it. You have already made up your mind about going; you just don't know how to do it. So I am going to fulfill my role as best friend and make this really easy for you. We are going to change our flight plan." Kai said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"We are going to New York and then we are taking off from there to Japan. Trust me it will be easier and from what I heard, they offer some opening classes a week early so we can get there and make sure we are all set. That way it isn't like leaving home just another trip. You will see her when she is in Japan and we can come here on break or go wherever she may be touring. Perfect, right?" He explained.

"Kai, that is not perfect. I can't just go. They are all counting on me." I tried to get him to understand.

"Man, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you know that. We are still young and this is the best and only time to go. So we need to get back and start getting our stuff together. Decision made." He said to me with such confidence and I just shook my head, but in the back of my mind, I knew he was right.

I drove back to the house and when I pulled into the garage, I covered up my car so that it would be taken care of while I was gone. I went into my room and grabbed a suitcase and started packing some of my stuff. I will find out what is going on before I go and make sure that Kim and the kids are ok, but I am going to do this for me just like they all keep telling me to. As I am packing up all of my things, I found some pictures of Kim and me and put them in my suitcase, too.

Kai walked into the room with Carson, Harry, Jerry, and Niall. "Good. I am glad to see our talk helped." Kai said.

"What's going on, Man?" Jerry asked.

"I am just starting to pack. We are going to New York and then we are heading for Japan from there. There are some early classes so we can get all set. If I wait, I won't go." I told him.

"Yo, we will all be ok here. You know we will all help Kim out and we will see you whenever we can." Jerry replied.

"Thanks, Man." I told him while putting my fist out for him to hit.

"We will help to. Whatever they all need, we will make sure that they get it." Harry said.

"Thanks, guys. She will act tough, but when she has her meltdown, make her laugh again." I told them with a smile.

"No problem. We can handle that." Niall said.

I finished filling my suitcase and sat it down on the side of my bed. "We probably better get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I said to them.

They all started to head out of the room and I turned and said, "Hey, Harry. Can you stick around for a minute?"

He came back over to me as the others all left to get some sleep. "What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." I told him.

"Ok." He replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kim." I paused for a moment and then continued. "I know that you feel more for her than just a friend."

"Jack, I would never cross any lines. Kim loves you and I know that." Harry told me.

I smiled at him and replied, "I know that. I just wanted to make sure that we understood each other before I go away. I am coming back and I will still be with Kim while I am gone. I want to keep you as a friend so I need you to help her through this, but make sure those lines don't get blurred." I looked at him and waited for a response.

"Sure thing, Man. I am going to go get some sleep. Good night." Harry said as he left my room.

I packed another bag and then climbed into bed. I can't believe I am doing this, but I know it is the right thing. I just know it will be harder to believe that when I see Kim in the morning. I want to make sure that I spend as much time with her and the kids before I go and get plans made for visiting each other soon. I started to drift off to sleep and couldn't believe that in one more day we would be heading to New York and then on to Japan. First, I have to make sure that everything is going to be ok here then it's New York or Bust with my favorite lady. I can't think about the goodbye yet. I tried to sleep, but it was not the easiest thing to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**New York and then Japan! How will the photo shoot and fashion show go? What will happen when Jack actually goes? **

**I would love to make it to 100 reviews! Please let me know what you think. I hope you are still liking this story. I am just letting it go where it goes. I have some big ideas still to come so stick with me. Thank you all. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothes or lines mentioned in this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up in my bed with Grace on one side of me and Kelsey on the other. I stretched and carefully climbed out of the bed without disturbing them. I went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water just run down my body and relax every part of me. When I got out of the shower, I dried off and wrapped up in a towel. I went into my closet to decide what I was going to wear today. I grabbed a pair of soft cream VS pencil low-rise straight jeans with a navy and white stripped short-sleeve ballet crop tee. I finished it off with a navy tuxedo blazer and navy pointed-toe pumps. I put on my straightened wig and some makeup. I slipped on a simple necklace and a cream Adi Designs Swirl Cap. I grabbed my shades and went out to get some breakfast. I walked out of my door and almost ran into Rick.

"What are you doing up already?" He asked.

"I need to get lunches ready for the kids and I actually thought that it would be nice to get to the studio earlier than everyone else so that I could meet up with Jenny and finalize some packing options." I explained.

He walked into the kitchen with me. I grabbed two bowls and handed one to him. "The cereal is in the pantry." I told him.

"Ok. Thank you. I don't know how it will work to split you all up." He told me.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just take me in my car to the studio and then everyone else could stay here and bring the other cars." I told him while I ate my cereal quickly.

I started packing lunches for the kids. I made sure that all of their backpacks were ready to go. Then I sat out bowls for each of them with spoons and got the coffee pot going. "Is this your regular routine?" Rick asked.

"I used to start this stuff at like 5 in the morning just to avoid Samantha and David. I guess it is a habit that is hard to break. Now, I just want to make sure that I take good care of the kids. I have to get them packed for New York and the tour, too. I want them to meet the tutor that they will be working with and I have to make sure that they make it to school ok today." I told him.

"You really are an amazing young lady." He replied.

"Thank you." I said as I headed down the hall to check on Keith and Kassie.

I walked into each of their rooms and they were already waking up. They gave me big hugs and I picked out some clothes for them and told them that their cereal was waiting in the kitchen. I pulled out suitcases and started packing for them. I finished up with their suitcases and headed downstairs to get Kyle up. He was not as easy to get up. I laid out some clothes for him and started with his suitcase. He was moving around some, but didn't want to get up.

"Kyle, you need to get up. Gwen is coming to take you to school today and then tomorrow we leave for New York. Are you excited?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said as he stretched and yawned.

"Ok. Get dressed, buddy. Your cereal is upstairs in the kitchen." I told him as I leaned down to give him a quick hug and headed out of his room.

I walked out to head up the stairs and was grabbed around the waist and pulled into Jack's room. "Good morning, Jack." I said to him with a smile.

"Good morning. What are you doing up already?" he asked.

"Getting kids ready for school and packing for New York." I told him.

He was still half asleep, but when he pulled me over to the bed, I saw his suitcases. "Packing everything up already?" I said as I gulped quietly. I felt my breath catch and my heart skip a beat as I waited for his answer.

Jack laid down and pulled me with him. He held me in his arms and whispered to me. "I am getting ready for Japan." He looked at me so seriously. I think he was waiting for me to beg him not to go. I just looked at him and put my arms around his neck pulling him to me for a kiss.

"I am excited for you, Jack. So, are you leaving sooner than expected?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Well, they are starting some early classes so we were thinking we would go to New York with you guys and then leave from there." I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, that is really fast but you do need to get there and get situated. It is really exciting." I said again trying to convince myself that I really felt this way.

"I know it is fast and I am sorry, but Kim, if I don't go then, I won't be able to go. Can you understand that?" He tried to explain to me.

"Jack, it is fine. We will just have to make the most of the next few days. I am not going to lie because I will miss you like crazy, but I am happy that you are getting to follow your dream like this. We will just have to plan frequent visits." I smiled the best I could and I started to feel something that I didn't expect. There was an aching in my chest that was making it hurt to breathe. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and held myself to him until it calmed down.

"Kim, I don't have to…." He started, but I put my hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh. You do have to and I have to go on tour and we will be back together before we know it. Just promise me one thing, Jack." I looked up into his eyes still fighting to control the pain that was taking over my chest.

"Anything, Babe." He replied.

"Just promise me that I will hear from you regularly. That is all I ask. I know we will be in different time zones, but let's find some time each day to contact each other somehow. It can be just a text, but somehow." I was really fighting the tears now, but I held them back. The pain in my chest grew. The more I spoke, the more real it became that he was leaving. I had to find a way to make it through this for him. I didn't realize how badly I needed him until I had to deal with him leaving. I looked at him and smiled the best I could.

"I promise. I love you, Kimmy!" He smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me again.

I laid down with him and we just held each other until Kyle snuck in the room. He climbed up in the bed and jumped on us. I smiled and Jack laughed. "Kimmy, are you coming to help us?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, buddy. I am coming." I started to get up and Jack pulled me back.

"No. She is my Kimmy." He said teasingly to Kyle.

Kyle took a fighting stance on the bed. "She is my Kimmy and I will fight for her." He said smiling.

"You are on, little man." Jack jumped on his knees and started play fighting with Kyle.

While they were distracted, I jumped up out of the bed. "I will be upstairs whenever you two are done." I said as I smiled and walked out of the room. How am I going to tell the kids? How am I going to be by myself again? I know I can do this, I just really don't want to, but for Jack I will figure it out.

I took a couple of deep breaths on my way up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Keith and Kassie finishing their cereal. Rick had helped them with the milk. "Thanks, Rick." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"When you guys are done, put your dishes by the sink and go brush your teeth." I told them and they both nodded their heads.

Kyle and Jack made their way up to the kitchen and sat down to eat some cereal. Rick came over to me and said, "I am ready whenever you are."

"Ok. Just let me get them on their way and then we can go." I replied.

"Where are you two going?" Jack asked.

"I have to get to the studio early because I have to work on some extra things with Jenny. I didn't want all of you to have to be there that early so Rick is just going to take me and we will see you guys there in a couple of hours." I told him.

"Well. Let me get ready and I will go with you." He told me.

"We are going as soon as Gwen is here, Babe. Spend some more time with your friends and come in a little while with everyone else." I leaned over to give him a quick kiss and Gwen walked up the stairs.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. Thank you for taking them this morning. Everything is ready and I put notes in their backpacks for each of their teachers about the trip." I gave each of the kids another hug and kissed them on the cheeks. "I am going to go, but will be back tonight so you better all be good."

I walked over to Jack and gave him another kiss. "I will see you in a little while, Babe." He did not looked thrilled, but was still not fully awake so he let it slide. I headed toward Rick. "Let's go."

We walked out to the garage and loaded up. I was still trying to desperately control this ache in my chest and keep it from erupting. I had to find a way to enjoy these next few days with Jack. I just couldn't believe that he was leaving even earlier. I was really quiet and deep in thought while Rick drove to the studio. He pulled up to the side doors of the studio. He jumped out of the car before me and came around to my side to help me out. He got me into the building quickly and gave the keys to a guy inside. He told him where to park it and took me to wardrobe to meet with Jenny and the team.

"You want to tell me what has been bothering you this morning?" Rick asked finally breaking the silence between u.

"Umm. I'm sorry. I just am having a hard time this morning." I told him.

"Yes, I get that, but what is it?" He asked again.

"Jack told me that he is going to the Academy, but he is leaving straight from New York. I thought I had a little more time than this. I think my heart is just trying to catch up with what has happened. I wasn't prepared for how this would feel. I want him to go for him, but I didn't think about how much it would hurt. I don't know what to do." I looked at Rick and could feel the tears trying to come out, but knew if I started that I wouldn't stop so I held them back.

"Kim, I know you have been through a lot and Jack has been the main one there for you, but you do have a lot more people now. We will all help you through whatever comes. Just give it some time and I promise it won't hurt as bad." He put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to smile at him.

"Thanks, Rick. I guess I just can't imagine even one day without him, let alone a year. I just need to focus on having fun and enjoying the time I do have for now." I replied.

"Ok. Well then let's go see what fun Jenny has for you." He said with a smile. He led the way into wardrobe.

"Wow you are here earlier than expected." Jenny said to me.

"I know how much we need to do and I just wanted to make sure that I got here to help as much as possible." I looked around the room and was surprised by what they were all carrying. "What exactly are you guys working on?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but we went out shopping for the kids." I looked at Jenny and just smiled. "We wanted them to feel special, too. So we got them stuff for New York and the tour. What do you think?" Jenny said.

"I can't believe you did this. They will love it. Oh my God, this jacket looks exactly like Jack's. Kyle will flip. Thank you so much." I gave them all hugs.

"Well we checked with Gwen and Laura for sizes and it was so much fun to do." Chloe added. "Now we just have to get it all packed up, if you approve?"

"I approve. What can I do to help?" I asked.

"How about we get you started on your outfits? Oh and actually Cody is here recording so I am sure they would love to have you in some of the video." Jenny added.

"Ok. Let's get busy." I said.

They had a whole rack of clothes for me to put on. They took pictures of each outfit and I tried my hardest to be serious even though I had to strike some poses. Harry was right about how much fun it was. We were all laughing and having a great time. They had picked a ton of clothes for me and once we made it through those, they had me try on some for the girls. The best part was that they had different colored wigs that they slipped on me so that they could make sure the outfits would work for each girl. They started packing everything up and then they put me in a black low-rise leather pants and a black halter crop top with a tan and black bomber jacket. They fixed my hair and make-up and took me out to where they were working on some of Cody's videos to surprise everyone.

"Look who came early." Jenny called out.

"Hey. It's been awhile. How are you doing, sir?" I asked Cody.

"Great. I am so glad you are here. We can shoot your parts of the "They Don't Know Us" video. We have done a lot of it already, but can't finish it without you." He explained.

The choreographers and director let me know what they wanted and we got busy. They got shots of my getting out of a car with security and photographers everywhere. They got shots of Cody and me dancing and singing together. We were basically running away from the paparazzi. We had one clothing change and recorded some more shots of us singing together. We had a lot of fun with all of the dancers. For the last scene, we sneak off in a car and get away from the photographers together. The director called 'Cut' and I looked at Jenny like I couldn't believe we were already done.

"Well. They already had a lot of it prerecorded so it didn't take as long to get what they needed from you. Some of the videos will be like this and others will be all day productions. We got through all of yours pretty quickly the other day." She told me.

"Ok. What's next?" I asked.

"Hey. I wanted to know if you would be in my next video too. It is at the pool and is 'Pretty Brown Eyes'." Cody asked.

"I don't care, but is it cleared through Dianne." I answered.

"Of course!" he said.

"Ok. Well let's get you in a bikini." Jenny said as we headed for my room.

Jenny grabbed a date night pink bikini by Victoria Secret with a Very Sexy Push-up triangle top and the Toggle Bottoms. I slipped it on and then she had me put on a pair of cute print Cut-off Boyfriend Shorts with a white Long & Lean Cardi Sweater. They made sure that my hair was perfectly straight. We walked out to the pool and they were already getting some shots with all of the extras and Cody. It looked like they were all having a blast so I just joined right in. I went over to the side where some of the backup dancers were dancing and joined them just like I had on Justin's video. I was having a great time when one of the camera men saw me and zoomed in for some footage.

Cody noticed me and then he made his way over to me. He sang to me and pointed to my eyes. I danced with him some forcing him closer to the pool until he was right at the edge. I gave him a light shove and he splashed back in the pool. He came up smiling and threw his wet shirt at me. I was dancing and dodged out of the way just in time. The director called 'Cut' for choreographer direction.

I looked over and saw the girls come in. "Go get some swimwear on. Cody can always use some more beautiful ladies in his video." I told them and they all ran in to change.

The music started up again and we started dancing. The girls came out and joined us. Kelsey and Grace floated on rafts for a couple of scenes with Cody. We were all just enjoying our time and having fun.

**JACK'S POV**

We walked out to the pool and were watching them film Cody's video. I saw that they had Kim in yet another bikini and leaned over to Justin and said, "You think you guys might ever shoot videos with Kim where she doesn't have to wear a bikini? I mean I know you both want to be with her, but don't you think it is just a bit desperate to always make sure that she is in skimpy bikinis for your videos." I smirked at Justin and he just smiled.

"Well don't worry, Jack. I am not desperate; it is just the story line behind my videos. My next one she won't be in a bikini, just some short shorts and a small top." He said smiling at me and then continued. "There will be some kissing, though. Hope you can handle it because I know Kim will enjoy it." He smirked back.

I really hate this guy and Jerry jumped up between us before I could hit him. "I am not worried! I know that Kim loves me. I just feel bad for you guys because the only way she can produce that heat with you is to imagine me. I don't want you to get hurt by thinking she is in to you." I walked past the little punk and went closer to watch the shoot.

"You probably better cool it with all of that crap, Justin." Milton told him.

"Please, he doesn't scare me!" Justin replied.

"Ok. It's your funeral, yo." Jerry responded.

"Funny!" is all Justin said.

The girls were all dancing and having a good time. I love to see Kim smile. It always makes my day. What am I going to do when I don't see her every day? I hate feeling like this. I thought I was doing the right thing, but the thought of leaving her is making me crazy. I kept watching her dance around the pool. They all started jumping in and splashing each other. The director called 'Cut' and Jenny grabbed Kim to take her to change.

I walked up to them. "So what's next?" I asked.

Kim looked at me and as she stared into my eyes, I could see something that I hadn't seen before. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that I was going to have to find out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it and my arms. "I know you so well. I can see it in your face. You know you won't be lonely because I am going to be talking to you all the time, right?" I smiled at her while pulling her closer to me.

Kim smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled up on her toes until our lips met. When she pulled back from our kiss, she said "I love you, Jack! I will miss you so much." She pulled me back to her and we kissed.

I opened my mouth slightly and Kim explored it with her tongue. I held her hips tightly against my body and continued to kiss her. I wanted to pick her up and take her somewhere more private, but I knew that wasn't an option at the moment. I pulled back from kissing her for just a moment and whispered, "I really wish we were at home right now, but how about we make sure that we have some alone time tonight?"

"That would be great." She replied and then she started kissing me again.

**KIM'S POV**

I was holding him to my lips and getting lost in his kiss when another round of pain hit my chest. I knew what was happening and so I took my hand from his neck and motioned to Grace. As if she could read my mind, she rushed over and pulled me from Jack's grasp and started taking me to our changing room. "Sorry, Jack. Jenny said she needed her right now. They need to get Justin's video done asap. We will see you later." Grace yelled over her shoulder as we went into the room.

Once the door closed, I leaned up against the wall and slid down to a sitting position and tried to regain my breath. "What's wrong with her?" Kelsey said.

I was hyperventilating and Grace got down on the ground in front of me and said, "Kim, just breath. It is going to be alright."

I took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at her. I still didn't let a single tear escape. "No, it isn't going to be, Grace! He is leaving and I want him to go, but I need him to stay. I haven't ever needed anyone like this before." I took another deep breath and continued, "Grace, I am scared. This hurts so much and he isn't even gone yet."

The door opened and I looked up to see Rick in front of me. "Ok. Come on. It is time to have some more fun while Justin tries pathetically to flirt with you during his video." He said to me as he takes my hand and pulled me to my feet.

When I looked up at him, I saw it for the first time! There was a look in Rick's eyes that reminded me of someone else. "Come on. You are going to be fine. You just wanted to stay focused and have fun while you still have time to, remember?" He was being so supportive and it made me feel so much better.

I stood there and stared at him and then it hit me. He was looking at me the way my dad used to when I would fall and scrap my knee or get hurt in some way. I pushed all of it to the back of my mind and pulled myself back together. "You are right. I am fine. Thank you." I told him.

Rick smiled and walked back to the door, "Hurry up and change. I will be waiting right here."

I looked at the door as it closed and looked back over at Grace. "What was that?" Grace asked.

"I was starting to have a meltdown and I had told Rick earlier that I really just wanted to have fun and enjoy the time that I had with Jack. I want all of us to start having more fun. He came in to remind me of that." I smiled at her and she gave me a hug. "So what am I wearing, Jenny?"

"Oh. This is the outfit that we need for 'Boyfriend' so here you go." She said as she handed me some VS low-rise Cheeky Jean Shorts. The pockets were longer than the shorts and they were more like ultra low-rise, but I slipped them on. Then I put on the black PINK Lace Bralette with a white Knit Crochet Crop Sweater Vest and a dangly silver belly button ring. Jenny brought me the cutest black stiletto Louiboutin Belle Aziboot. As I slipped them on, I feel in love with them.

"These are amazing!" I told Jenny. "How cool is it that they are called 'Belle'?"

"I thought you would like them, which is why I made sure to get them as soon as they were released." She replied.

I smiled over at her as Tracy and Chloe put on finishing touches with jewelry, makeup, and hair. "You look perfect!" Chloe said. "I am glad it is you in those shorts and not me."

"Look at her in the bralette. I wish I had abs like that!" Tracy added.

"Thank you, ladies. I think you are all pretty HOT, too! We can start working out altogether, if you would like? I need to work on getting some of my strength back." I told them.

"That would be awesome!" Chloe replied. "We better get you out there because we have to get a few other things done today."

Before we could walk out the door, Dianne came in. "Alright, girls I need you to go lay down some more tracks with the guys in the studio. Kim, you are going to do this video with Justin and then back to the studio with the others. I already sent the guys on to the studio so are you ladies ready?" She asked us.

"Yes as long as you approve of her wardrobe." Jenny answered.

"It's great. Kim, can you dance in that?" She asked me.

"Yes that is not a problem." I answered.

"Ok well let's get this done then." She led the way out the door and we all followed.

I waved to the girls as they left for the studio and went out to the parking garage. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"It is being shot on the roof of the parking garage." Jenny answered. "Wait until you see the cars that they have gotten for the shoot."

We took the elevator up and as usual, they were already shooting. Jenny was right, the cars were awesome. They also had some really great dancers and hot looking girls. "I may blend in more in this video than 'Beauty and the Beat'. Are you sure they want me?" I asked Jenny.

"Kim, seriously, when are you going to realize that you just don't blend in!" She responded shaking her head.

"I would like to second that!" Mark added.

I lightly laughed at the two of them and then started listening to the music more as we got closer to them. "It is a good song with a great beat." I started to sway my hips to the music.

I heard the director call, "Cut." Then he walked toward Justin and seemed upset. "Justin, this is not working. Which one of these girls is your focus because I am not feeling it? Are they just not HOT enough for you? I could make some calls!"

"No, X. They are all great, but our leading lady hasn't made it out here yet!" And then he caught sight of me and I smiled and waved at him. "There is our girl! What do you think?" Justin asked him.

"Where?" Director X asked as he turned around to look in my direction. I put my serious face on and walked over toward them with a bit of a sway to my hips. "WOW! I think she will help things as long as she is what you like?"

"Oh yeah! I like what I see. This is going to be perfect." Justin finished just as I walked up to them. "Kim this is Director X. You look great!"

"Nice to meet you and thank you. So where do you want me?" I asked.

"I have several ideas, but we probably better call the choreographer over." Justin answered.

After getting my directions, they put me in my starting position with some other girls and started the music. We were all just standing around and then started moving to the beat. I walked over to Justin and he ran his hands up and down my sides and then he pulled me closer to him. He turned me around so that my back was to him and we moved together. He kept his hands on my exposed skin. He held my hips tightly as we moved and swayed. They shot a couple of scenes with us sitting on and in one of the cars, Justin dancing with the guys, me dancing with the girls, and the two of us dancing together. He even put his jacket over my shoulders for a few shots.

We danced together and actually had a really good time with all of the other dancers. Justin kept his hands on me most of the video which made sense since it was about being a boyfriend. He put his lips up to my neck and sang to me. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me to him closer. I looked into his eyes and continued to sway to the music. He leaned over and our lips were only a few inches apart as he sang the last line. The director called 'Cut' and I pulled away just as Justin leaned in closer to try to kiss me. I pretended like I didn't notice, but I saw Rick smiling as I walked toward him.

"Hey, Kim. Wait up!" Justin said as he reached out and grabbed my arm spinning me back around to him.

On these heels, I actually bobbled a little when he spun me so fast. He caught me in his arms with a big smile growing across his face. "I wanted to talk to you some about our Victoria Secret performances, but I mean if you just want me to keep holding you in my arms, I am happy to oblige you." Justin said with a smirk.

"You are hilarious!" I said to him as I stood back up on my own feet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I know we will be doing 'Beauty and the Beat' together and you will be walking the runway so I wanted to make sure that you didn't want to just play the recording of you singing." He replied still keeping his hands on my hips.

"Seriously? No, I will be fine. I am sure we can work all of that out at rehearsals tomorrow." I said as I started to turn to walk away again, but I stopped and turned to face him again. "Justin, I had a great time doing this video. You really are talented. Thank you for keeping me included." I moved closer to him. "It means a lot!" I leaned in and gave him a friendly hug and small peck on the cheek.

As I pulled back, he was smiling and I thought that we could bridge this friendship gap, but then he spoke. "Of course, I will have you in my videos." He reached out and pulled me closer with his hand on the small of my back. "Even in this group of hot, sexy ladies, you still stood out! That is exactly what I need to keep up with how I stand out in every situation. You are my only match!"

I pushed back out of his hands and smiled, "Justin, thank you, I guess. You will never change, but I can deal with that. I will see you later." I laughed as I walked away.

"Wait! Justin, stop her please!" Director X was yelling behind me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, I actually want to talk to you about some more work. I am doing several videos for groups that could use…." He paused while he looked me up and down and then continued. "Well, frankly, a sexy, lady like you in them."

"Thank you! If you can get me the information, I can check with my agreement and see if it will be ok." I replied.

"I just have to tell you that I have been doing this for a long time and I haven't seen someone like you in awhile. You just have this thing about you that makes you out shine everyone around you and I'm not even sure that you realize it." He told me.

I looked at him questioningly and then said, "Thank you, really. I don't know that I always agree, but I really do think a lot of your opinion."

"Well, I will prove it to you when you see some of the videos you are in. Then maybe you will own it more. I will get those details to you asap. Let me know as soon as you can!" He said.

"Ok. I will." I answered.

He turned and walked back to the video equipment and I looked over at Justin. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I just don't see it. Why would he want me in any other videos? I feel like I just blended today except for the fact that you had your arms around me so they knew who I was." I replied.

"Kim, are you kidding me?" He moved back over beside me and shook his head. "Ok. I know that I act like a jerk some times, but even if I hadn't had my arms wrapped around you, you still would never blend in. He is right. There is just something about you…Maybe the fact that you don't see yourself way, I don't know." He moved closer to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I will never admit this out loud, but you are this anomaly. I can't wait to see you at the fashion show because I think those other Angels will have a run for their money with you on that stage." He kissed me on the cheek and then added. "I will see you later."

I walked over to Jenny and Rick. "What was that all about?" Rick asked. "Do I need to go have a talk with him?"

Jenny and I both laughed. "No, that is just Justin! I can handle him." I said. "The director asked me to be in some more of his videos. I don't know if that is ok, but I told him to get me the details and we would see."

"That is really exciting, Kim!" Jenny said. "He makes videos for some of the biggest stars out there. Let's get you to the studio so we can get everything done."

We walked back to the elevator and went down to the entrance of the building. We went in and Rick said, "You have to grab some food, young lady."

"Ok. We can get something to go from the cafeteria." I replied.

I walked into the cafeteria and went up to the counter to get a salad. Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. By the electricity running through my body, I knew it was Jack. I turned to face him and threw my arms around his neck. "Hey, gorgeous!" He said.

"I am going to miss that!" I smiled at him.

"I am going to miss seeing you in outfits like this!" He said as he ran his hands up and down my sides. "How has your day been going?"

"Pretty good. Justin's video was fun and the director wants me to be on some other videos that he is doing. I just have to make sure that I can." I answered. "And your day?"

"Better now. We had fun in the studio, but it is always better when you are with us." He answered as he picked me up in his arms.

"Have you eaten already?" I asked him as I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck.

"Yes, but let me grab your tray." He held me in one hand and picked up my tray with his other hand. "A salad is all you are eating?"

"Yes, I have a huge fashion show on Wednesday." I replied with a smile.

"You are something else." Is all he said.

He turned to head for the table and I stopped him. "Wait. We have to take it to the studio and get busy."

"No. You can eat it really quickly here and then we can get back up there." He sat me down in a chair by Grace and then sat beside me.

"Ok. Fine." I looked at him and then turned to Grace. "Did they say how much they still needed us to do?"

"Just a couple more tracks from what Jay said. He was working on the layering for the album. He said he had some exciting things to show us when we were altogether." Grace told me.

I ate my salad quickly and we all got up to head up to see Jay. "Hey, guys. I need you to come to with me to the viewing room." Jay announced.

We all followed him and sat down in the viewing room. He turned the lights out and then hit play. All of the videos we had shot started playing across the screen. It was awesome to see them completed. They had taken pieces of when we were teasing 1D on the beach and put it in our 'Come and Get It' video. It ended up perfect. They all did. "These are amazing!" I told Jay.

"I knew you would like them. Do you think you can handle more?" He asked us all.

"Yes." Several of us shouted.

"Ok. Back to the studio." He announced.

We walked in and Dianne and two execs were waiting in there for us. "We just wrapped on your first album. Do you want to hear the finished product before you go take some group pictures for your cover?" Jay asked.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Hit that button right there." He said pointing at the play button.

I hit the button and our songs were blaring in the room. One after another, they were perfect. "I can't believe it. This is ours." I said looking at Jay and then around the room at my friends.

"We need to get some shots taken of all of you for the cover." Mark said when he walked in to join us.

"Alright. Led the way!" I replied.

The girls and I all followed him and Jenny grabbed the guys to see what she wanted them to wear. When we got to yet another room full of clothes, Chloe and Tracy were waiting for us with outfits ready. They got us completely ready and sent us out to a photographer who already had the guys in place and added us into his vision. Once we were set, he snapped a ton of pictures. He got close-ups of all of us, put us into different small groups and took some, and got a ton of full group shots. When he told us that he had what he needed, we were all able to change back into our clothes and Dianne met us in the hall.

"You are all done for the day. You need to go home and pack some things for your New York trip, but the bulk of everything will be packed by the team here. You will be picked up at 7 am so be ready and rested. You have to get there so that you can do the rehearsal run throughs. We will be taking you on the private company jet so go and get ready. I am really happy with everything you have all accomplished and will see you in the morning." She told us all before she turned and headed toward her office.

We all looked at each other and headed for the cars. Jack was holding my hand and so we split up differently for the ride home. Jack was with Jerry, Grace, Rick, and I in my car. The others all split up in the other vehicles with guards. We made our way home quickly and I ran inside with Jack right on my heels. I ran into his room and as he ran in and tackled me onto his bed, we both heard someone clearing their throat. We sat up laughing when we saw Kai, Carson, and Denise packing up some more of his stuff.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Well, the boys told me about you leaving from New York so I wanted to help you make sure to get all of your things together. I also wanted to spend some time with you before you go. Your dad will be home tonight and we thought we could spend some time as a family." She looked at me when she said the last words and then continued. "Kim, you won't mind if we borrow Jack for tonight since he is going with you to New York, will you?"

What was I supposed to say? "Of course not. I understand that you guys want to spend time with him, too. I need to finish packing the kids and me anyway. We were just excited because our album is done and it sounds great. I can't wait for all of you to get a copy." I said as I touched Jack's cheek and smiled as best as I could.

I started to get up from the bed and he grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute. Mom, I want to spend time with all of you, but I can pack myself and I don't want to take everything because I will be back to visit and then when I am done at the Academy. You are overdoing it." Then he turned to look into my eyes. "I want to spend every minute I have left with you. I need to or I won't be able to survive this."

I smiled at him. "Me, too. I do need to finish packing, though. So why don't you pack and I will go get all of mine done, too. Then we can do some things altogether. I love you, Jack." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss as I stood up and walked out of the room.

I looked back at Jack as I walked out the door and he was getting up and looking through the things that his mom had packed up. I saw him pull out some of the clothes and put them back in the closet. I walked into Kyle's room first and made sure that I had everything he needed. Rick came in the room with a straight face.  
"Can I help?" he asked.

"Yeah. That would be great! These are Kyle's bags can you put them in the entry way for me. I want to make sure to have everything lined up and ready for loading up in the morning." I answered. He grabbed the suitcases and put them in the entry way and then came to Keith and Kassie's rooms and did the same thing.

"Hey. Why don't you go ahead and put on your brace while we are doing this? It will be good for your leg." He suggested.

I didn't even argue. I just went to my room and grabbed my brace to put it on. While I was hooking it up, Harry walked into the room. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I looked up and tried to smile and nodded my head.

He sat down beside me on the bed. "I don't think I believe you." He replied.

I looked at him and let one stupid tear escape. I smiled and said, "I wouldn't believe me either."

Harry wiped away the tear and then pulled me closer to him for a hug. He just held me while I calmed myself back down. Then he reached down and put his hand under my chin and brought my eyes to his. "I wish I could make it better."

"You are by just being here." I smiled as he starred right through me.

"You won't be alone. We are all going to be with you all of the time. Even on breaks, we already decided that we want to stay with you or have you come to our homes with us." He told me.

"Harry, that is super sweet. I can't wait to do this tour with all of you. I know I am a bit emotional right now, but I promise I will be fun and energetic. I need to get away from everything here anyway and just learn how to have fun again…." I smiled and then added. "I just really wish it was in the stars for Jack to be there with all of us, but I know that he has to find his dreams, too."

Harry pulled me back into a hug and then Rick walked in. "Come on now. I know that your room is going to be the worst one. Where are all of the million suitcases we need from in here? I brought recruits to help me." He pointed over his shoulder at the rest of 1D, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"My bags are not the worst. Now the girls may have gone a little overboard with my clothes and makeup, but not me." I said.

Grace and Kelsey came in and looked shocked. "Kim, I did not go overboard. We need a lot of options for New York." Kelsey said.

"Kels, they are packing enough clothes to dress an army back at the studios. You really think we need more than just some PJs and personal items." I responded.

"Plus, you can always borrow our clothes if you need more." Harry spouted off.

I looked at him and just shook my head. I stood up and walked over to grab my two small bags. "These are my bags and thanks Harry. If I get in a pinch, I will take you all up on that." I smiled and then pointed to all of the bags left in the room. "Those are theirs, well, mine but they packed them. The emergency clothes and makeup." I said teasingly in the direction of Kelsey and Grace who just scowled at me.

Everyone was laughing, but they grabbed the bags and took them down to the entry way. I started to walk down, too, but Niall and Harry swept me up in between them and carried me down quickly. They zoomed past Jack and his mom. They were heading straight for the pool and I started screaming for them to stop, but I knew what was going to happen so I tightened my arms around both of their necks and pulled them in with me. We splashed into the pool and as I came up from the water, I saw everyone jumping in to join us.

We all started splashing each other and having fun. I looked at Grace and we both shouted together, "Chicken!" I looked around and saw Jack still at the side of the house with his mom and friends. So I swam over to Liam and jumped up on his shoulders.

"Alright, Let's take them all down." Liam said up to me and I just smiled and nodded my head.

**JACK'S POV**

As I watched all of them jump into the water, all I wanted to do was join them but my mom had grabbed my arm to stop me because she needed my help. I looked over and saw Kim searching for me. She looked sad when she realized I wasn't there, but she turned to Liam and paired up with him. They were all having such a good time.

"Mom, I need to spend some time with my friends. I want to be young and have fun. You need to understand that I only have a few more days with them and I am really having a hard time with that. I love you and will spend time with you and Dad, but right now, I am going to go play Chicken with my friends." I told her as I ran toward the pool and jumped in right beside Kim and Liam.

"Finally decided to join all of us?" Kim asked me while she was fighting with Louis who was on Harry's shoulders.

"Yep. Just sorry I took so long." I smiled at her as she knocked Louis into the water.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess I got the best partner this time." Liam said teasingly.

That is when Harry jumped up and knocked Kim and Liam into the water. He was on top of them and pulled them under the water with him. The chicken war was over as everyone just started a dunking war. I reached under the water and pulled Kim up into my arms. She was laughing and smiling. I love it when she is happy. I gave her a quick kiss and then we joined in with everyone else and started dunking people.

Even Kai and Carson decided to join in, but nothing was as surprising as when Carly came over with the girls. They all walked in and Carly and Jessie immediately ran toward the pool and jumped in. Jenny and Claire were right behind them. Vanessa was the only one that was holding out. She stood over by my mom and shook her head at all of us. I looked over at Kim who had a huge smile on her face. She climbed out of the pool and walked over to where Vanessa was. Vanessa moved behind my mom and tried to hide there.

"What's wrong, Vanessa? You don't want to go for a swim with the rest of us." Kim said teasingly.

"Stay away from me, blondie. I don't want to have to hurt you." Vanessa shouted at her.

That was probably the wrong thing to say because Kim carefully made her way to Vanessa. She grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her. Vanessa was squealing and moving backwards, but the problem was she was walking right toward the pool. When Kim got her to the edge of the pool, she stopped and just smiled.

"Vanessa, don't worry. The water feels great." Kim gave her a little shove and then laughed as Vanessa splashed into the pool.

The kids came running into the house with Gwen and headed straight for Kim. She scooped them up and jumped into the water. They were all screeching and laughing. She held them all until Harry and I made it over there and took the boys. Kyle climbed up on my shoulders and we all continued to splash.

Gwen walked over to the edge of the pool and said, "I guess I will order some dinner for all of us. Any requests?"

"Why don't we go with Japanese tonight? I would love some teriyaki chicken and some California rolls." I answered her.

"Ohhh. That does sound good to me too." Grace said.

"Ok. Japanese, it is. I will order now and it will probably be here in about 45 minutes so you will want to make sure that you are ready to eat by then, ok?" Gwen responded.

"Ok. We will be. Thanks, Gwen." I replied.

**GWEN'S POV**

"I am just glad to see all of you acting your age for once and having fun!" I said as I walked toward the house. "Hi, Denise. How are you?"

"Alright. I guess. I just can't believe they are all heading for New York tomorrow and they are playing around in the pool fully clothes." She replied.

"Come on, Denise. Come upstairs with me." I told her.

There was a knock at the door and I greeted Laura. "Are you here to talk to the girls?" I asked her.

"Yes." Laura answered.

"Come on upstairs with us. The kids are all playing in the pool right now. They will be out in a little bit. I am ordering Japanese. Would you both like some?" I asked them.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Laura said as she looked out over the deck to see the kids playing in the pool.

She walked back into the kitchen laughing. "Why are you two so happy about them all being ridiculous?" Denise asked.

"Denise, come here and look at them." I told her as we walked to see them. "They have all been through so much and I didn't know if they would ever get this back, but look at them. They are just being young, silly teenagers like they are supposed to be. That makes me happy and I know it makes you happy, too."

As Denise looked down, she started to smile and then she laughed. We were all laughing together watching them splash around in the pool. "You are right! I would have missed this if you hadn't made me listen. I am just so confused about Jack leaving. I want him to go, but I am not ready for my baby to be gone." She told us.

"I know how you feel. Grace will be gone on tour and I am not used to her being gone so much, but we will survive. We can hold on to this memory and all of the others that we have until they are home with us again. Besides, Denise, you have us now, too." I told her.

She smiled and had a few tears that she wiped away from her face. "Look at him with Kim. He really loves her and we pushed him to make this choice. Is he going to hate us when he loses her?" She looked at me with concern on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Look at them. When I first met her, it was in the hospital and I knew they were meant to be together forever. But if he is leaving and she is touring, these other boys will be with her all the time. It is only natural." Denise said with a sad look.

"Denise, I have known Kim her whole life and she has never felt the way she feels about Jack. I don't think you have to worry about her being with anyone else. Now, it will be hard for them, but not impossible." I told her.

She smiled at me, but I could tell she still wasn't sure. I was about to say something, but Laura beat me to it. "Look, Denise, I know that she loves him. She is willing to let him go even though she is really scared right now. She even swore me to secrecy about the fact that David has been released because she knew it would make him change his mind. I know Kim likes to have fun and can probably seem a little crazy some times, but she is a very grownup young lady and she really wants Jack to be happy even if she is dying to ask him to stay. She will wait for him! Trust me."

When Laura finished talking, we were both starring at her in shock. "David is out?" I asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't want anyone to know so you both have to keep quiet about it! Please." She begged.

"Ok." We both said quietly.

"I just can't believe it, but I better call in the food or they will all be out before it is here." I walked back to the kitchen and called for the food.

I walked back over to the other moms and we all looked at each other and then smiled as we watched them all just playing around and having fun. "I didn't mean to keep something like this away from you guys. I just have to be very careful right now. I don't want to mess anything up for these kids. Kim has a lot on her plate for a 16 year old and I want to help her in the best way possible." Laura explained.

"I understand." I told her.

"I didn't realize how much Kim really is dealing with and that she loved my son enough to let him go just so he could be happy. She really is practically perfect, isn't she?" Denise asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, she is probably as close as a kid can get especially when they don't have parents there to support them." I told her.

We saw them starting to climb out of the pool and went in to get dishes out and started filling cups. The girls came in first and took over all of the bathrooms. Kim had Kassie with her and went to her room. They all cleaned up and came out to the great room.

**KIM'S POV**

Kassie and I took a quick shower and then got our PJs on. I put on my pair of black boy shorts and a red VS Pillow talk tank that said 'Been an Angel All Year.' Kassie wanted to be just like be so we had to get her pair of black shorts out of her drawer and I found her a red t-shirt that said 'Princess' and she was thrilled. We came out to the kitchen to see if we could help with dinner.

"You two look comfy." Gwen said.

"Thank you. We are very comfortable, right Kas?" I asked her.

"Yes. I wook wike Kimmy." She said as she twirled around and smiled.

"You look adorable." Denise told her.

The next round of people came in to get cleaned up. Everyone was gathering in the great room and watching TV. By the time the last group was in, there was a knock at the door. I went downstairs to get the food. The delivery guy had to make two trips to get it all to me. I signed for it and started handing it to people as they went up the stairs. Gwen was getting it all out and setting up a buffet. Everyone grabbed plates and started through the line.

As everyone sat down and started eating, I looked around the room and remembered why I loved this house so much. There were almost 30 of us sitting all over eating together and it didn't even look crowded. I was going to hold on to this night for quite awhile. Greg finally got here and started eating with all of us. Everyone was having so much fun just eating and visiting that none of us wanted it to end. Jack and I were sitting with his dad and mom. We were all talking and enjoying our night together. When the kids were done, I made them brush their teeth and tucked them in bed.

When I came back out to the great room, the biggest Just Dance 4 contest had just started. It was hilarious. We were all taking turns against whoever was the champion, but everyone else in the room was dancing too. The best thing was when 1D couldn't even do all of the moves to their own songs. The whole room was laughing. It was my turn and at this point Grace was the reigning champ.

"I hate to do this Grace, but you are going down. Pick whichever song you want!" I told her.

"Ok. You asked for it." Grace said back as she picked 'Beauty and the Beat' and I just started laughing.

"Wait a minute. I want in on this." Justin said as he grabbed a remote.

"I got this one, yo. Sorry girls but you are done." Jerry added.

"Ok. It's your funeral, boys." I replied.

The music started and we all started dancing. Justin complained a bit about it not being the moves that he actually does, but kept up pretty well. Jerry wasn't doing too badly either, but Grace and I are pros at this game so the real competition was between her and I. I was staying just enough ahead of her to secure keep this contest interesting. When we got closer to the end, I finally pulled a little away from her to get the win.

"Yes. Sweet victory." I shouted.

"How did you guys beat me at my own song? These moves are crazy." Justin said shaking his head.

"Sorry, boys. We warned you." I laughed with Grace as we looked at how upset they were with their defeat.

The next group joined me, but could not beat me to claim the title. After another hour, Rick came up front and said, "Ok. We need to get all of you in bed so that you will get up in the morning."

"Yes sir." I said as he handed me a glass of water and my medicine.

"Good answer. Let's go girls off to bed." Rick said as he followed us toward my room.

Jack ran after me and grabbed my hand. "I don't want to sleep without you tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"I know, but we will be together in New York. I promise." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight against him.

"I just want to be with you so badly. I love you." He told me as he pulled me to him for another kiss.

"Jack, I don't mean to bother you, but your mom and I were hoping you would come home with us tonight so that we could spend one more night in the house as a family before you go." Greg asked him.

I looked at him and smiled. "Good night, Jack. Go have a nice time with your dad. I will see you in the morning." I gave him one last kiss and felt a little dizzy. Jack could tell that I was getting light headed so he held onto me.

"Ok, Dad. Just let me help Kim to bed. I think her medicine is kicking in already." Jack explained.

"Sure, son. We are going to head home and will see you in a bit." Greg replied.

Jack picked me up in his arms and carried me to my room. He laid me down on the bed and put his arms around me for a few minutes. "I love you, Kim. Sleep tight." He whispered to me and then he kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

I was out within minutes and didn't even wake up when Grace climbed in the bed beside me.

When I woke up the next morning, I actually felt really well rested. I stretched and realized that today we were heading to New York for my first fashion show as an Angel. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. This is going to start another new chapter in mine and the kids' lives. I had to make this work for all of us. I got up and took a quick shower and threw on my black PINK Velour University pants with a burgundy lacey bralette and the black PINK Velour Zip Hoodie. I slipped into my burgundy metallic Bea Wedge sneakers and put two low pig tails in my hair. I was ready for a day of riding on a plane in comfort.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to find Rick already starting the coffee. "Good morning, sir." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Kim. I am happy to see you in such a good mood." He replied.

"Well, I slept really good last night. We all really need to have fun like that. It was great for me." I told him.

"I am glad to hear that. It is going to be a busy day today. What time should we start waking everyone up?" He asked me.

"I would say around 6am would be good. Since we have some time, are you up for a run on the beach this morning?" I asked him.

"Sure. Why not? Are you really going to run in those shoes?" He looked at my feet in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. They are still sneakers. They just have a bit of a lift." I said modeling them for him.

We went downstairs and out the door to the beach. I was not going to run full speed so Rick took it at my pace. We had gone quite a ways when we turned around and started heading back. When we got back, some others were already stirring in the house and getting ready. We sat down and drank some water. Then I went to wake up the kids and get them ready. They were all really excited so they woke up easily. I sent the boys in to wake up Jerry and they loved torturing him by jumping on the bed. We all ate some breakfast and the cars arrived early to start loading the luggage. Everyone was up and finishing getting ready.

Once everything was loaded, they came in to make sure that we didn't need anything else taken out. I looked around to make sure that we had everything and then scooped a still sleepy Kassie up in my arms to head out to the vehicles. I looked around and saw everyone except for Jack, Kai, and Carson. Rick saw me and came over and said, "His mom just said they would be out in a minute. So get loaded up, we won't leave without him."

"Ok." I said as I turned and buckled Kassie into her seat.

The boys were buckled and ready to go. Keith was sitting beside Louis and Harry and Kyle was by Jerry with an open seat for Jack. I shook my head and climbed into the van next to Kassie. The kids were tired, but also very excited to be traveling with all of us so they were a little wired. I looked back at Keith and he was jumping up and down in his seat. He was talking none stop to Harry and Louis about everything and anything. Kyle was looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked him.

"Jack is still coming, right?" He asked.

"Yes. He is just running a little late. Jack wouldn't miss this trip for anything." I looked over his shoulder in the direction of Jack's house and saw Jack running in our direction. Then I looked back down at Kyle and smiled while pointing out the door.

**JACK'S POV**

"Jack!" He shouted.

I climbed in and sat by him. "Hey, little man! You didn't think I was going to miss this trip, did you?" I asked him.

I reached over Kassie's car seat and put my hand on Kim's shoulder. "Hello, beautiful. I missed you last night."

Kassie turned and looked up at me and said, "I missed you, Jackie." She had the biggest smile and Kim and I both laughed lightly.

Then Kim leaned over and said, "I missed you, too." She gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok. That is everyone and everything so let's get going." Rick said as he climbed in the front passenger seat.

"We are ready." Kim replied to him with a smile.

He smiled back at her and I shook my head because I don't remember seeing this side of Rick before. I could see that he really cared about her and I knew that he would keep his promise and make sure she was safe while I am gone. It made me feel a little better, but it still wasn't like being here myself. I wish there could be guarantees and that is what scares me about leaving. I looked over at Kim and knew that there was nothing that I wanted more than to just enjoy this time with her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rehearsal and then fashion show. Being down to two nights together is hard for Kim and Jack. What will they do? How will they get some time alone?**

**Can't wait to hear what you think. I am having a lot of fun writing this. Please leave a review and some ideas if you want. Thank you for sticking with me. Mature content in this chapter so be aware!**

**So so sorry that this took me so long! I think this chapter has been hard for me to finish because I knew that Jack was leaving soon. So bare with me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer fashions or the ones who designed them and have been mentioned in this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**JACK'S POV**

We were at the airport before we knew it and they loaded all of our luggage. Dianne and the marketing teams were waiting on us. They started loading all of us onto the company jet. I was carrying Kassie and holding Kyle's hand in between Kim and I. Keith was just ahead of us with Jerry and Grace. As we went in, I looked around and saw that this was the nicest plane I have ever been on. Everyone was starting to take seats and I led Kim over to some for us and the kids. She took their car seats from one of the attendants and buckled the kids in. She sat down beside them and laid her head back against the headrest.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A little. I didn't sleep the best last night. I have a lot on my mind and am a little nervous about walking in the show. Samantha used to be an Angel and I just hope they aren't doing this because of her." She looked at me and tried to smile. The plane lifted off and she added, "I guess there is no turning back now!"

"I didn't get much sleep either. I was missing you too much. Promise me we are staying together tonight and tomorrow!" I begged her.

"If I have anything to do with it, yes! I have to be able to spend some alone time with you before you go. You did have a nice time at home last night, right?" Kim looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"It was nice to spend time with my parents, but would have been better if you had been there too. Kim, I can't say this to my parents, but I don't look at their house like my home anymore." I leaned over closer to her. "Wherever you and the kids are is my home."

She closed the gap between us and kissed me. She wrapped her fingers in my hair. I put my arms around her waist and held her. As she pulled back to look at me, she said, "Jack, I love you so much! I am going to miss you like crazy, and I will be eagerly waiting for you to come home when you are done with your training." She smiled that famous smile at me and I undid her seatbelt and pulled her over into my lap to hold her.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked her and she giggled. "I am serious. You don't even know how amazing you are and the fact that you love me blows my mind."

"Stop it. I am the lucky one. You literally saved my life and you are willing to deal with me and the kids. You are the amazing one, Jack. You are going to do so well at the Academy and I can't wait to hear all about it." Kim replied.

"About that, my dad told me last night that they have really strict rules there. I won't have access to my cell phone or computers except for on the weekends. I know I said we would talk somehow every day, but I don't know if that will be possible." I told her.

She looked at me with a sad look and then smiled again. "It's ok, Jack. We will just have to write letters like people did before cell phones. It could be really romantic."

"Yeah, it could be." I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

"Yuck, Kimmy. That's enough." Kyle said disgusted that I was distracting Jack from him and with all the kissing.

"Sorry, buddy." I told him as I let Kim sit back in her seat. "Are you excited about New York?"

"Yes, but not as excited as I am about Japan!" He shouted and Kim and I both looked at each other in shock since we hadn't told them everything yet.

"What do you mean about Japan?" Kim asked concerned.

"You said you wouldn't leave us and so you are taking us with you." Kyle responded.

Kim looked at me and then back at Kyle and started to reply, but I stopped her. "Kyle, I wish I could take you, but I can't. You are going to be traveling with Kim all over and seeing the world. I'm really sorry, but I can't take anyone with me." I saw his entire face fall and then I looked at Kassie and Keith who were having a similar reaction.

"But you said you were gonna keep us safe!" Kyle yelled. "You promised!"

I didn't know what to say. "Kyle, I told you that I can keep us safe." Kim replied. "I explained that Jack may need to go away for a little while, but that he would be back."

Kyle had shut down. He folded his arms and looked down at the floor. Kim was trying to get him to look at her, but he wouldn't budge. Kassie looked up at me and had tears running down her cheeks. Keith couldn't look at me either. My heart was breaking and I didn't know how to fix this for any of them.

Kim turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Jack, why don't you give me a minute? Go get something to drink and visit with the guys for a little while." She leaned closer to me and whispered. "It is fine. Just give me a minute." She kissed me on the cheek as I got up and walked over to where Jerry was sitting.

**KIM'S POV**

"Ok. Listen up, all of you!" I was speaking to them in a serious tone and so they all looked at me. "You have to stop. Jack is leaving Thursday morning and today is Tuesday, which means that you have today and tomorrow to spend time with him. You don't want that time to be ruined by you being sad or mad, do you?" I paused and looked at them until they all shook their heads 'no.' "Alright, then get your happy faces on and let's have some fun with Jack so that we can remember this trip and all the fun we had until we see him next. It won't even be that long until you see him because he will come home for visits and we will be in Japan for part of our tour." I made eye contact with each of them as they wiped their faces off and tried to put on a smile. "You tell me when you are ready and I will have Jack come back over. You all know how it feels when someone you love is sad and we don't want Jack to feel that way because we will miss him, but we will still have each other. He will be by himself." They all looked up at me as what I just said registered with them. They looked worried for Jack and kept looking over at him.

"Can Jackie come back Kimmy?" Kassie asked.

"What do you think, boys?" I waited to hear from each of them.

"Please." Keith replied.

Kyle looked up at me with a sad face. "I didn't think about him being alone, Kimmy. I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetie. Are you ready to spend some good time with him?" I asked.

"Yes! I am just going to miss him so much." Kyle replied.

"I know, Kyle. I am going to miss him, too. But I want to have fun while he is here, don't you?" I responded.

"Yes." He answered while nodding his head.

"Good! Then why don't we get Jack back over here and start now?" I asked with a smile and motioned for Jack to come back whenever he was ready. Then I got out a list of some of the sites in New York and started going over them with the kids to see what they wanted to see.

"Can we go to the Art Museum?" Keith asked.

"That would be really nice to do. I will definitely put that on our list. And Kyle, I got a surprise for you!" I looked over at him and his eyes lit up slightly.

"What?!" He asked excitedly.

Jack came over and sat down by me. "What are we so excited about?"

"Well, I got tickets for the all of you to go the Giants game this afternoon. We will be rehearsing and I wanted all of you to have fun doing something. Mark actually got them for me, but you will all be taken there while we are running through the show and then we will meet up with you after for dinner." I looked at both of them and they had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Thank you, Kimmy!" Kyle said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, thank you, Kim. I wish you could go with us, but it will be fun to do with the guys and kids." Jack said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome. And we are all going to be able to do other things together tomorrow before the show. We have our photo shoot first thing in the morning and then we are free until the show tomorrow evening. The kids and I are starting a list." I said as I showed Jack the paper we were writing on.

"This sounds like a lot of fun: The art museum, zoo, science center, and shopping. You guys have quite an interesting list made here." Jack said as he smiled at me and pointed to shopping.

I just laughed and shook my head. "I need to pick up a few things while we are there." I added.

Grace overheard our conversation. "Yeah, Jack. We have to go shopping. We have to make sure that Kim's closet has everything that we all need." She smiled.

"There is no way that we are going to New York and not shopping, Jack! Are you crazy?" Kelsey added.

"Sorry, ladies. I didn't realize how important it was. We will love to go shopping with you all tomorrow." Jack retorted.

"Speak for yourself, Man. I am not going shopping, yo!" Jerry replied.

"Jerry, really!" Grace said disgusted.

"Ok, fine! We will carry your bags!" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I'd love to go shopping if we can all pull it off without getting spotted." Louis said.

"Good, then we will go shopping altogether!" I said happily.

Jenny turned up the music and since we were able to take off our seat belts, some of us got up and started dancing around the plane. We were having a blast. Jerry, Grace, Kelsey, Justin, Julie, Louis, and I were all dancing while the others just shook their heads and watched a football game on the TVs. This is exactly what I want to remember. I want to be able to be young and have fun while we can and enjoy our lives. It is something that I never really got to do until recently so I plan on making sure that I get to do a lot of it now. Even with Jack gone, I will have my friends who are my family all around me and the kids and we will be ok until he comes back to us.

I looked over at Jack and smiled at him. 'Come and Get It' came over the speakers and I motioned for him to come over and dance with me. He got up and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and we danced and swayed to the music together until the song ended. We all played some games and visited until the pilot told us we had to return to our seats for landing.

**JACK'S POV**

We went back to our seats and got everyone buckled up. I put my arm around Kim and she leaned over on me. I kissed her on the top of her head and then rested my chin on her head. "I love you, Kim. I don't know how you do it, but you have made this crazy group of people a family. I am really looking forward to this time in New York with you."

"I love you, too. This is going to be a great trip." Kim said as she looked up and kissed me.

"Kimmy, are we there?" Kassie asked.

"Yes, baby. We are." Kim told her.

"Can I get a new dress when we shop?" Kassie added with the cutest little smile.

"Of course, we are all going to shop. So you need to get some good sleep tonight so we can get everything done, ok?" Kim replied.

"Ok. I wove you, Kimmy." Kassie said.

"I love you too, peanut!" She said as she leaned down to kiss her.

We landed really smoothly and they unloaded us. We were escorted to vehicles and taken to our hotel. The company had blocked off an entire floor of the hotel. We all got our room assignments and went to put our stuff away. They had gotten enough rooms that we all had our own, which was perfect for me getting to spend some time with Kim. Dianne even let my friends have their own rooms because she said she had already paid for them so why not use them. I went into my room and couldn't believe how huge it was. I had a king size bed with a kitchenette and sitting area. I unpacked my stuff that had been left for me and then went next door and knocked on Kim's door.

"Well, hello stranger!" She said teasingly.

I walked in and realized my room was nothing compared to hers. "Wow. I thought my room was big. How many rooms do you have in this thing?" I asked her.

"It is a suite for me and the kids." And as if on cue, they all came running in from the other room and jumped on me. "We have 4 rooms, kitchen, dining room, and living room. Just what I would expect from any hotel stay!" She said sarcastically and then laughed.

"Well, it is nice that we are all getting our own rooms, I guess." I replied while I looked at her trying to tell her how badly I wanted to spend time with her.

"Yes, it is. I hope you will be able to spend a lot of time over here." Kim said as she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck while the kids were still attached to my legs.

"Absolutely. I probably won't even be in my room much at all!" I said to her while smirking and raising my eyebrows.

She just smiled and said, "You guys need to get ready to go to the game. Your ride will be ready to take you soon and we have to get to the rehearsal."

"Ok. I am good to go so I can help with the kids." I offered and there was a knock on the door. "Right after I get the door."

I opened the door to see everyone at Kim's door. "Are you ready to go to the game?" Liam asked. "We are stoked!"

"Yeah. Kim is just getting the kids ready." I replied.

Harry and Zayn ran past me and said, "Wait, Kim. We got something for them to wear to the game."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We found these downstairs in the store and thought the kids would like to wear them." Harry explained.

Kim took the bag and pulled out three small jerseys. "Thank you, guys. These are great." She said as she gave each of them a hug. Then she turned to the kids and asked, "What do you think, do you guys want to wear these so that you look like real Giants fans?"

"Yes!" They all shouted jumping up and down.

She gave the boys theirs to put on and started to put Kassie's on her, but Kassie stopped her and whispered in her ear. Kim stood up and took Kassie's hand as they walked out of the room. "We will be right back, guys." Kim said with a smile on her face.

They were only gone for a minute and came right back with Kassie in her jersey and smiling from ear to ear. Kim had even put Kassie's hair up in pigtails. "Ok, you guys are all ready so have a great time." She told us.

Everybody started exiting the room. The kids latched on to Harry, Zayn, and Niall. Kim and I were the last ones left in her room. I put my arms around her and held her.

"I will see you for dinner. Don't have too much fun rehearsing with Justin!" I told her. "What was wrong with Kas?"

"She couldn't change out here in front of all you boys!" Kim explained. "I am really excited and I will see you soon." She said as she leaned up on her toes and kissed me. I held her to me and made sure it was a good kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I was exploring her mouth when Kai and Carson came back into the room to get me.

"Come on, Man. We have to get going." Kai said.

I pulled back from Kim and glared at my friend. "I am coming just a minute."

"Sorry, Kim." Carson said. "They just told us that our ride is here."

"No problem, Carson. Get going Jack. I will see you later." She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. Then she whispered in my ear and said, "We have all night!"

"I will see you soon!" I said and kissed her one more time before I let her go and ran out the door with my friends.

**KIM'S POV**

With everyone gone, I changed into the outfit that Jenny had tagged for me to wear to the rehearsal. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Jenny and the girls.

"You look great in that, but we need you to come next door to finish the look. We have all of your extra clothes and supplies in the next room." Jenny said.

"Ok. Let's go." I answered.

We all walked in to find the room full with rack after rack of clothes, a makeup area, and hair station. I let out a quiet laugh and then went over to Chloe who was motioning for me to sit in the chair so she could finish my look. When we were all done and looked perfect, Jenny led us out of the room to meet Justin and Dianne and our security detail.

Rick stepped up right beside me. "Hi, Rick. I was wondering where my sidekick was!" I said teasingly.

"You are not getting rid of me that easy. We were just discussing our plans for today and tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Ok. Let's get going." Dianne said. "We have to get Kim there for fittings and Justin can start his rehearsal and then the girls can do theirs. We are not going to have any mess ups here people. Not only are we delivering the youngest Angel they have ever had, but we have 2/3 of the night's entertainment with us. So let's go!"

We all exited the building and luckily fans had not realized we were all here yet so we got out easily. It was a short drive to the arena and then we were escorted in to the building. When I walked in and saw the runway, my eyes lit up and all of my nerves melted away. They were finalizing some of the stage decorations and one of the assistants came running over to Dianne.

"We are so excited to have all of you here." He said. "I know that Lori is eager to talk to all of you. Follow me."

He led us to backstage and as soon as some of the Angels saw me they ran over to give me hugs. "Kim, I can't believe how grown up you are. This is so exciting." Lily said.

Alessandra hugged me tightly and said, "You must go out with all of us to party while you are here."

"I don't know if I will be able to or not, but that would be great. I can't believe how long it has been since I have seen all of you." I replied.

"You will need to get fitted, Kim." The assistant said. "We need to get you over to them asap, but I know that Lori wanted to see you first to tell you some exciting news."

I told the Angels I would see them in just a bit and walked on with Dianne. When we got to where Lori was, she came running over to me and said, "Kim, I would recognize you anywhere. You look so much like your mother. I am so happy that we decided to throw away our age restriction for you. I mean you are a part of a legacy and we are so excited that we will have the first ever Mother-Daughter Angels walking the runway."

My face dropped. What was she talking about? I looked at Dianne and Mark searching for an answer when the answer showed its ugly face. Samantha walked out from a dressing area and came over with open arms to hug me. I put my hand out in front of me to stop her. Sharon then appeared and said, "Now Kim, don't be like that. Your mom is so excited to be walking the runway with you."

Rick stepped in front of me protectively. I looked around him and said, "What is going on here? You have a restraining order against you; you can't be here if I am!"

"Kimmy, sweetheart, I know that you are upset, but I know we can all move past this if we try. Besides I know how badly you need this job and did you honestly think that they would hire you for this without me, did you?" Samantha said smugly and then she looked at me as she started to move closer. "Oh, you did think that they just hired you for you? I am so sorry honey!"

"Samantha, I don't care what you think! I can get plenty of jobs without you. I am doing just fine and will continue to." I turned to Lori and walked up to shake her hand. "Thank you for the opportunity, but I am not going to be able to do this job if Samantha is here. I hope that in the future you will consider me for my accomplishments and not just because I am related to her." I started to turn to walk away and Lori grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Please! We did ask you to be an Angel because we want you. It honestly had nothing to do with your mother and we had no idea about there being a problem between the two of you." Lori said as she glared at her assistant. Lori looked back at me and continued. "What if she only walks in the last segment of the show? You won't have any interactions or even be on the stage at the same time except for the finale and you can be far apart then. Would you stay then?"

"I am sorry, Lori. This is Kim's call. She does have a restraining order and we are not going to force her to do anything that makes her uncomfortable." Dianne said. Then she turned to me and asked, "Kim, what do you think?"

"I can do that, but you have to stay away from me." I said as I turned to look at Samantha. "Are we ready to start rehearsal?"

"Absolutely! We do need to fit you for two of the PINK looks and then we are ready for you guys to run through your songs." Lori replied.

"Lori, I am not ok with this! I am the Legacy Angel and she is no one right now." Samantha started complaining.

Lori raised her hand up to stop her and said, "I have no interest in what you have to say. You almost cost me the talent for the biggest evening of the year. She is the one we wanted and you used that. You will still be in the show and you will stay away from Kim or else." Lori finished and quickly walked away with us to another area backstage. "Ryan, take the rest of Belle and Justin to get them set up for their run through and I will take Kim with me to get fitted." Lori said looking at her assistant.

"Alright. Please follow me." Ryan said to the others.

"Kim, you are going to love these looks. You got the samples that we sent for you to wear, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes. I love them all. I wear my VS items 90% of the time." I replied.

"Well. Here is Philippe and Regina. They will be sizing you and making sure that you look perfect and have everything that you need today and tomorrow night." Lori said with a smile. "We are really excited to have you here. I can't wait to see what you can do."

Rick stood outside the dressing area and Jenny and my team joined us to make some fashion choices for the girls and me when we sing our songs. I tried on the two looks I would be wearing in the show and absolutely loved them. They marked the adjustments that they needed to make and took some notes about my sizes for future reference.

"You are the perfect size for this. You fit so well with our other models. I can't believe that you are only 16." Philippe commented.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You are so much better than Samantha. She was always so high maintenance. Your dimensions are similar except that you are thinner and more fit than her. You really do seem more mature than 16." Regina added.

"Well, my birthday is in just a few weeks. I am excited to do this show because I wanted to prove that I can do it without her help. I try to work out daily and make sure that I stay in shape." I told them.

"She is great to work with, too." Jenny added. "Kim has been one of my favorites to take care of. She talks to us and treats us like equals."

"Well, I think we are all done with you. What are you wearing for your performances?" Regina asked.

As she asked, the girls came walking in and Jenny starts handing out our outfits. We all have different sparkly looking evening gowns with touches of the fourth of July on them. Mine has a super long train. They put our hair up and send us out to run through 'Firework' a few time.

Once everyone is happy, we return back stage to change for the next song. We all start out in skirts and button up shirts that are torn from our plane crashing. We go out and practice 'Roar' a few times and I love the wardrobe change in the first few minutes. We transform into jungle women. We all have different animal pattern bras and bralettes on with grass or feather skirts. We go through it a three times to make sure that everything is perfect.

Bruno Mars sings his two songs 'Locked out of Heaven' and 'Young Girls.' He was amazing and I can't believe that we are sharing the same stage as him and Rhianna. She took the stage next and sang 'Diamonds' and the finale 'Phresh Off the Runway' which blew my mind. Justin took the stage and sang a new song 'As Long as You Love Me.' I practiced 'Beauty and the Beat' with Justin and then Lori called for a full dress rehearsal run through. There are models everywhere. They all lined up and were ready to start. They had to figure out exactly how they wanted me to walk the runway and perform with Justin.

Once they had everything figured, Lori came over to talk to me. "So, Kim, you are doing wonderfully. Samantha will be walking in the 'Diamonds' group at the beginning, 'Young Girls' group toward the end, 'Phresh Off the Runway' group, and out for the finale. I know that this is more than I had told you, but I had forgotten about the how many we had sized her for. She will not be anywhere near you, though. I have instructed everyone on the situation. I really am sorry about all of this." She explained.

I smiled and said, "Lori, it really is ok. I was just shocked. I really appreciate this opportunity. I have actually wanted to be one of the Angels and wear a pair of wings since I came to my first show with her a long time ago. Someday I just want to earn my own wings that have nothing to do with her."

Someone came up behind me and called my name. "Kim, is that you?" I turned around to find Todd Thomas standing there. I moved forward and gave him a hug. "You have grown up so much! You have always been gorgeous, but you look truly unbelievable. Your mother doesn't have anything on you. We have never made an age exception for anyone. You are our first and one of the only ones we would consider ever and that has nothing to do with her."

"Thank you. Like I said, I just really want to earn my Wings!" I told him.

His smile grew and then he said, "Kim, I made your first set of wings for you years ago. They will be waiting for you when the decision is made!"

"Really!?" I smiled at him.

"Yes. I knew you were destined to walk this runway and it had nothing to do with Samantha or anyone else. I can't wait to see it tomorrow." Todd added.

"I can't wait either. I will make you proud and earn those wings soon!" I told him.

"Well, we are ready to start. Todd, are you staying for the whole rehearsal?" Lori asked.

"No! I have to enjoy it tomorrow. I know that our teams have all of this. I will see you all later." He said as he turned to walk out of the building.

We ran through the entire show and everything worked out really well. It was truly spectacular. The professionals all seemed really happy with it. They dismissed all of us and told us to be back tomorrow by 2pm. Some of the other Angels came up to me to talk.

"I can't believe that you are doing so well. It is like you were made to be on that runway, Kim." Behati said to me as she leaned over to give me a hug.

"We love having you on the runway with us. I think you are even better than your mom, but don't tell her I said that." Candice commented with a giggle.

Rick came over and said, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." I turned to the Angels and said. "Thank you all so much. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Kim, you have to come out with us while you are here. It will be so much fun." Lily said.

"I will see what I can do." I told them.

"Only if I am going with you." Rick replied.

"I'm sorry. It would be ladies only!" Candice said.

"We will talk about it, but we probably better get going for now." He said sternly.

"Ok. Calm down, Rick." I said with a smile. I gave each Angel a hug. "I will see you guys tomorrow. We can talk more then." I turned to see Grace and the other girls were ready to get going. "Let's get going!"

"That was such a rush!" Grace said.

"I love the setup and our costumes." Kelsey added.

"I can't believe we are here doing all of this with Rihanna and Bruno Mars." Julie said.

"I know this is all so exciting. I am finally going to walk the runway as an Angel. Even without having wings, it is still such a rush." I told them.

"You did amazing today!" Julie replied. "I don't know how you do all of the things that you do. It is pushing it for me to even be up on that stage and I am doing it with all of you which helps."

"Thanks. Has anyone heard from the guys today?" I asked.

"Actually, I did hear from Jerry. They are having a blast. The game is over and they are at Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare. We will make it at about the same time if we are ready to go." Grace answered.

"Ok. Then let's roll." Rick replied. "I am starving."

"Alright, Rick. Let's go." I said as we all walked out and loaded up in our vehicles.

Justin even joined us. "You did great today, by the way." Justin told me showing his nice side for a moment while we rode to the restaurant.

"Thank you, but I'm surprised you noticed anything with all of those gorgeous, sexy Angels around." I said teasingly.

"How many times do you have to be told the same thing?" He looked at me so seriously that it threw me. Then he continued, "They are gorgeous and sexy, but you still stand out…" He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes and finished, "EVERYTIME!"

I looked at him and wondered what his motive was for saying this, but then shook my head lightly and smiled. "You really are something else, but thank you."

We pulled up to the restaurant and Jack was waiting and opened the door to the car for us. When he looked in, he saw Justin still holding my chin and his face fell. "What is going on in here?" He asked.

**JACK'S POV**

"Well, I am still trying to convince your gorgeous girlfriend that she is one of a kind and even among all those sexy Angels today, she stood out. " Justin said smiling at Kim and then turned to me and said, "She does not believe me, though." He moved his hand and I reached out for Kim's hand to help her out of the car.

She grabbed my hand eagerly and smiled that famous smile at me. I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. She reached up and kissed me. As I pulled back, I said, "Hello, gorgeous."

"Hello, Jack. Did you have fun today?" She asked me.

"It was fabulous. You are the best girlfriend in the world. How was your day?" I asked back.

Kelsey stepped out of the car and said, "Well things were fine until Samantha and Sharon showed their ugly faces! Other than that, we had a great time."

I looked back at Kim, who was glaring at Kelsey, and then she turned to me and smiled. "Jack, it is not a big deal. Samantha went to them and said she would come out of retirement to be in my first show with me. It is like a passing of the torch, but I set them straight." Kim explained.

I pulled her tighter in my arms. "So she left!?" I asked.

"No, but she can't be anywhere around me and the security is all over it." She looked at me with those hazel eyes and I shook my head.

"This is not ok. Is there anything else you are keeping from me?" I looked at her seriously to make sure to get my point across.

"Jack, I promise that everything is fine. Now, can we please enjoy the rest of our evening?" she begged me with a smile.

"Fine, but we will talk about this more!" I told her and she nodded her head.

We all made our way back to a private room. We sat around a bar with a kitchen on the other side of it. The Chef Cesar Ramirez and his team came out and greeted us. He started cooking and talked to us about how happy he was to have us there.

**KIM'S POV**

"I am so glad that Mark let us know that you were all here tonight. I am thrilled to be able to cook for you tonight and I can't tell you how great it is that you are giving me tickets for the show tomorrow. Do you have those with you now?" Chef Cesar looked at me.

"Yes. Here you go?" I handed him an envelope. "I am glad that we could get these for you and your wife."

"She has always wanted to come because there is always so much talent there. It is really a spectacular show." He responded.

"It is going to be quite a show this year. I am always amazed by what they come up with for the shows each year!" I replied.

"Good. We are excited to come and see it. Now I want to give you guys your first course. Please enjoy!" Chef told us.

He gave us course after course of a fabulous tasting menu that was a barrage of intricate sashimi-style preparations. They progressed from tangy to briny to a veritable explosion of sweet and semisweet flavors. Every dish was perfect and beautiful. We all sat there and visited while we ate everything he put in front of us. We had such a nice night. The kids were even enjoying themselves. Everyone was laughing and I just took a minute to look around and take in everything that I could. I really want to make sure to commit every moment of this to memory so I can have it when Jack is gone.

**JACK'S POV**

I looked over at Kim and she was smiling. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Kim!" I whispered into her ear.

She turned to look at me and her smile grew. "I love you, too! This is turning out to be the perfect night." She said as she took her hand and ran it through my hair. She starred into my eyes with those intoxicating hazel eyes of hers and I leaned over and kissed her. We both had such an intensity in our lips that I pulled back lightly and smiled at her.

"I can't wait until we are alone tonight." I whispered very quietly to her.

"Me either." She replied.

We finished all 20 courses of our fabulous meal and thanked the chef. We also told him that we would see him tomorrow at the show as we left. We walked out to the cars and loaded up. I stood there and held Kim in my arms for a few minutes just taking in everything about her. Everything about her blew me away. She had Kassie in her arms and Keith's hand as we waited for our car. Kyle was on my shoulders and I just kept thinking how I never wanted this night to end. We climbed into our car and buckled the kids up. I put my arm around Kim and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled up on my shoulder and we rode back to the hotel.

By the time we got there, we carried all three of the kids in because they had fallen asleep. Once in their room, Kim got them all dressed and ready for bed. She tucked them in and then came out to the living room where I was sitting.

"I am going to take a quick shower and get ready for bed." She turned to head to the bathroom and stopped to look back at me. "Aren't you going to join me?" She added with a flirty smile.

I jumped up and chased after her. "If you are offering, I am accepting!" I said with my smirk.

Kim turned the water on to get warm and then turned back to me. She pulled me into her arms and started kissing me. She ran her tongue across my lip and I opened my mouth. As she explored my mouth with her tongue, her hands were exploring my chest. She put both of her hand on the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. Then she connected out lips again and continued to kiss me. I put my hand under Kim's shirt on her bare back and unhooked her bra. With one swift move, I pulled her shirt off of her head and slipped her bra off and onto the floor.

With our bare chests touching, our kissing became more intense. My hands were running up and down her back. Kim wasted no time and went to undo my jeans. Once she had then unbuttoned and unzipped, she began to push them down. She then pulled her leg up and hooked her foot expertly into my jeans and boxers and forced them to the ground. My hands found the buckle on Kim's pants and unhooked it as fast as I could. As I pushed them down, I caught her lacey thong in my fingers and pulled on it as well. I picked Kim up and sat her on the counter. I then pulled her pants and thong off of her completely.

I pulled Kim back to me and we started to kiss again. Kim lightly dug her nails into my back which excited me even more. I started kissing her neck and then my lips made their way to her breasts. Everything about her was perfect. As I sucked on her nipple, she let out a moan and pulled my hair. As she arched her back and leaned her head back against the mirror, I decided to continue to kiss her all over her body. I made my way to her other breast and used my hand to start to stimulate her between her legs. Kim was enjoying everything and moaning lightly with every move that I made. I kissed her on her abdomen and once again couldn't believe how fit she was.

With Kim on the counter, her body was so exposed and available for me. I didn't know how much lower I should go, but I thought I would risk it this one time. I moved my hands to Kim's hips and continued to kiss her body. I kissed her in between her legs and Kim let out a little sigh. I hadn't done this before, but wanted to see if she would like it. I let my tongue explore every part of her. She was definitely liking what I was doing so I figured that I was doing something right. She wrapped her legs around me and I moved my tongue in and out of her as she moved her hips up and down on the counter. I started to kiss my way slowly back up her body and put a condom on quickly.

When I made it to her neck, I picked her up in my arms and began to thrust myself in and out of her. I had my hands on her hips and lifted her up and down as she swiveled her hips forward and backward in my arms. The passion between us grew. Kim was moving in my arms so quickly and with such urgency. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Electricity was flying all over my body with amazing speed. Kim's breath hitched and she let out a sigh. I continued to move with her until my heart was racing and I had felt more pleasure than I ever thought possible.

I held Kim in my arms and laid my head against her shoulder. She put her hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look at her. "I love you so much, Jack. I still can't believe that found each other. We are going to be fine and I will be here when you get back." Kim leaned down and kissed me. She pulled back slightly and smiled at me. "Now, we need to take that shower and get some sleep." She kissed me again as I sat her down. She stepped gracefully into the shower and then stuck her arm back out of the curtain and motioned for me to join her.

I climbed into the shower and wrapped my arms around the beautiful girl in it with me. Kim and I took turns scrubbing each other's backs. As we rinsed off in the hot water, I held Kim in my arms and looked over every inch of her committing it to memory. I know that I am biased but she really is perfect. She turned around and looked deep into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"I am thinking how much I am going to mis….." I started to say and she quickly put her finger over my lips.

"No talking about it right now. We know what is happening, but let's just enjoy every moment without worry about that right now." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around me and leaned up to kiss me.

I shook my head lightly and returned her kiss. She is everything to me. How am I going to do this? I tried not to think about it while we finished our shower, but knowing that she wouldn't be in my arms for awhile after tomorrow made it hard.

Kim climbed out of the shower and dried off. She then grabbed the jersey that I bought for her and slipped it on with her little black shorts. I put on my pajama pants and started to dry my hair while she went out to check on the kids.

She peeked her head back into the bathroom and said, "Do you feel like something from room service?" She was smiling and waving the menu at me. "I am actually in the mood to try some things."

"Sure. Why not?" I replied as I came out and put my arms around her and looked at the menu with her.

We ended up ordering way too much food and sat up watching a movie and just visiting most of the night. I kissed her every chance I got. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms on the couch.

When I woke up in the morning, I stretched and realized that Kim was lying on top of me. I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She started to wake up and looked up at me and smiled. The smile she had was the one that even lit up her eyes. Every time I see it I feel like I melt inside.

"A penny for your thoughts!" Kim said with a little giggle.

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am." I answered.

"Stop it." She laughed again.

"So how many guys am I going to have to fight off tonight?" I asked her teasingly.

"None. With all of the Angels, no one is going to notice me!" She replied.

"I hate to say this, but Bieber is right! You don't realize how amazing you are! I just can't understand how you can't see it! Even when so many people tell you, you still don't believe it!" I told her as I helped her up off of the couch.

She just shook her head at me. "I am going to go get dressed and then we need to wake the kids up. You should get dressed, too." She said as she spun around to give me a quick kiss and ran to her room.

**KIM'S POV**

Last night was so amazing! I was trying to concentrate on what to wear, but it was tough because I kept thinking about all of our time together last night. I shook my head to try to get some clarity and then looked at the choices in my closet. I knew that nothing in there was right for today so I ran out into the hallway and knocked on the room next door. Luckily, Jenny was already in there and awake.

"Good morning, Kim! Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I did. I was trying to decide what to wear for sightseeing today, but I didn't have quite the right thing." I looked at her with a sheepish grin and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Please like I was going to let any of you go out today without us picking your outfits!" Jenny replied. "I actually have the perfect thing for you. They just arrived late last night and are hot off the runway. Diane Von Furstenberg sent them for you to try. If all goes well in the show today, she wants you in her next show so she is using bribery with clothes." Jenny smiled even more and pointed to the hanging bags on the rack behind her.

"Are you serious?" I said with a gasp. I ran over to her and we started opening all of the bags like excited, little kids.

"Look at these dresses. These skirts are great! You and the girls are going to rock these looks and they are all your favorite colors – Black and White!" Jenny said teasing me.

"These are fabulous! I love them! Is it really ok to wear one of them today?" I asked her.

"They said you could start wearing them immediately, so yes!" she replied.

"Ok. I think I want to wear this one." I pulled out a long sleeve black low cut V-neck shirt and a white and black checkered flounce skirt with a black scarf for the belt. I slipped it on real quick and did a few spins for Jenny. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Hot! Is all I can say!" Jenny replied. "Now, for shoes. How about a little splash of color on the shoes?" She asked as she handed me a pair of black leather lace up platform knee high with red laces.

"Sure. Why not?" I said as I took my brace off and slipped on the boots and started lacing them up. I stood up and said, "What do you think now?"

Jenny started clapping. "Come on and let's get your makeup and hair done." She said as she pulled me over to the chairs.

Within moments, she had me just the way she wanted. I looked in the mirror and had to agree that it was a pretty good look. She handed me a pair of sunglasses to help to disguise who I was which made me laugh. There was a knock at her door and I opened it to find Jack. He froze when he saw me.

"What do you think?" I asked twirling around. "Perfect for sightseeing in New York, right?"

"You look amazing! How comfortable is that going to be for the children's museum and all of the other activities that the kids have planned?" He said with a smile. "Trust me, I love it. I just want you to be able to enjoy yourself, too."

"I know and this is mainly for the art museum and any stops that we might be recognized at, but there is an alternative outfit as well. I have a simple pair of jean shorts in my bag and some of my wedge heel converses, too. We are set." I answered.

"Ok. Let's go wake up the kiddos and get them ready so we can get going." Jack said.

"You need to wait for security." Jenny added.

"We will so don't worry." I told her.

"I will call them so they can get ready." She said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said as I followed Jack out into the hallway.

We went into my room and started waking up all of the kids. They were all really excited about the places we were going today so they got up and got dressed easily. Kassie wore the cutest little black and white dress so that she could look like me. I fixed her hair in piggy tails with pretty bows. She was thrilled and twirled around a few times to show Jack how good she looked. The boys were ready quickly. Kyle had a jersey on with jeans and Keith wore a button up polo with a pair of Khakis. They all looked so nice.

I was ordering breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I opened it while I was talking to room service. I expected find Grace and maybe Julie, but was very surprised to see almost everyone was up and at my door. "Hold on just a minute." I said to the lady taking my order. I let everyone in and said, "Is everyone hungry?" Everyone started nodding their heads and saying yes. "Ok. Well if you want something special, you need to come and order it or I am just putting in a basic group order." Everyone just nodded so I went back to ordering. "Sorry, so I need to order breakfast for about 35 people now." I waited for the lady on the other end of the phone to stop laughing. "We need scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, and breakfast potatoes. Then for drinks, we need coffee, orange juice, and apple juice. And can you please bring up some flavored creamer and sugar." She took the whole order and said they would have it up as soon as possible.

As soon as I hung up, I looked around my now crowded room. "Who is going sightseeing with us today?"

"We are!" Everyone started responding.

"Ok. Good then the bus we booked won't go to waste, Mark." I said to him and he just smiled at me. "Girls, you need to go next door with Jenny to get ready. She got some brand new looks sent to her last night!" The girls ran off quickly and were back with Jenny as breakfast was arriving.

Our breakfast was wheeled in on multiple little carts so that we all had places to eat. Everyone started digging in. We were all stuffed by the time we were done. I made the kids go and brush their teeth and then Mark said that the bus was here. I put on my "super secret" identity hiding sunglasses and went to the elevator. I felt so ridiculous! We walked out and loaded up easily. It seemed like we were still safe from fans realizing we were all here.

"I don't know how we have gotten away with this so long!" Harry said as he leaned over to me.

"Gotten away with what?" I asked.

"Not having screaming fans all over us and the hotel!" He replied.

"I don't know, but I guess we have been lucky so far!" I said.

We went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art first. Keith was in heaven. I had so much fun walking through the exhibits with him. He may be young, but he really does like art. His favorite pieces are full of color, but he likes to look at all of the others as well. When we were done there, we loaded back up and headed for our next destination.

We were on our way to the New York Hall of Science. I didn't even bother changing because I was as comfortable in heels and skirts as I was anything else. We explored every inch of the place and had so much fun. We played a life-sized game of Mouse Trap. The kids were having a blast as they learned all kinds of fun scientific facts and then we went into the gift shop and bought some things to learn with at home. We probably could have played all day and been fine, but the kids had quite a list and wanted to see everything so we got back on the bus and drove to the zoo.

When we got to the Central Park Zoo, I made the kids pick and choose what things they wanted to see. We did penguin feedings, the sea lion show, and the Children's zoo. Once we had done all of those, everyone was ready to eat some lunch. We went to the restaurant in the zoo and ate pretty quickly. We walked around to see several of the animals, hit the gift shop, and then it was time to get going again.

Once we loaded on the bus, I looked at the girls and said, "Shopping time!"

They all started squealing. I told the driver where we needed to go and we were off. We started off with 5th Avenue and hit every store within walking distance. Thank God that we had all of these guys with us to carry all of our purchases! Saks Fifth Avenue was like heaven to us. We each left there with at least 3 bags each. As we came out of the store, I looked over at Kassie and she was frozen. Her eyes were the size of saucers. I followed her gaze to see the American Girl store next door.

"Do you want to go in?" I asked her.

She shook her head and so we went in. She started running around like a crazy person and it took both Grace and I to keep up with her. Some people were taking pictures of us, but I didn't pay that much attention because I was focused on Kassie. She found a doll that she loved and before I knew it we had a very nice lady helping us make our way through the store. She took all of Kassie's purchases and held them for us. We made it to the clothes for the girls that match the dolls and I couldn't help myself. We may have had money and always dressed nice, but this was the kind of thing Samantha would never do. That's why Kassie was so attached to that blankie – She has never had a doll like this! She had picked one of the historical dolls and then I helped her find a look alike doll. We picked out about 6 outfits for her and her dolls. She was in heaven and I was thrilled. As we were heading up to the counter, we went past the Bitty Baby area and lost her again. She was in love with everything. By the time we were done, she had picked out a Bitty Baby doll and I had also secretly gotten her a set of the Bitty twins for her birthday next month. Luckily, Grace called the guys who sent in 4 recruits to carry out Kassie's purchases.

Kassie looked up at me and was crying. "What's wrong, peanut?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, Kimmy! She said.

"For what?" I looked at her and waited for her answer.

"It's too much." She said.

I bent down and picked her up. "Kassie, this is just to make up for all of the birthdays and Christmases that you didn't get things like this. You are fine. I wanted to do this! Now we have more shopping to do so are you ready?"

She kissed me on the cheek. "Yes. I wove you."

"I love you, too." I said to her with a smile.

We continued on our shopping spree. We hit Bergdorf Goodman, Henri Bendel, Tiffany & Co., and FAO Schwartz for the kids. It was the perfect start to shopping. As we loaded back up in the bus, there were some more people starting to take pictures. We got on the bus and went to Madison Avenue to finish off our day. There we found Barneys New York, Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Kate Spade, Prada, Hermes, Chanel, and Ralph Lauren. It was everything that any girl would want in a shopping day. Justin and Louis even bought things. Some of the other guys got some outfits, too. We all had such a good time. We had managed to not be attacked by fans as well, which was amazing. I thought this too soon because as we made our way back to the bus, the fans and paparazzi came from every direction. Security was surrounding us quickly, but it made moving the last 20 feet to get to the bus.

I leaned over to Harry who was one of the closest people to me and Kassie. "So is it always like this?" I smiled.

He just laughed and nodded his head. I took Jack's hand in mine. He had Kyle on his shoulders and Keith in his arms. We were the first group pushed onto the bus. Once we were all loaded, the bus took off and headed to the hotel. We knew that the fans would be there too so he took us around to the back doors. We unloaded and Rick said that the security guys would get all of the bags that we couldn't carry. I made sure to grab Kassie and the boys' bags so that they could have all of their things in the room while we are at the show.

When we got on the elevator, we could hear all of the fans screaming. Then they started singing altogether. It was really cool. They sang One Direction songs and Justin Beiber songs and then they even sang some of our songs. We stood in the hall outside our rooms listening to them for a little while and then I went in to unload and get the kids settled. The kids all started unpacking their bags. I hid some of the items that I had purchased for their birthdays and Christmas. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to let Jenny, Chloe, Lisa and Tracy in.

"Ok. Lisa and Tracy are staying here with the kids tonight so you have nothing to worry about. Rick is leaving 3 of his guards to keep an eye on things as well." Jenny told me.

"Thank you. They should be really easy tonight because they are so excited about their new things. You may have to play some games or with some dolls, but they should be pretty easily entertained. I laid out their pajamas." I said and then I turned to the kids. "I have ordered your dinner already and told them to deliver it at 6. After you eat, you need to get ready for bed. You can play until 8 and then it is bedtime. Do not be difficult!" They all nodded at me with big smiles on their faces.

"We will be fine." Tracy said.

I gave them all hugs and went next door to get freshened up and changed before heading to the show with everyone. When Jenny had all of us looking the way she wanted us to, we loaded up in the bus to be taken to walk the red carpet for the fashion show. Even though we arrived ridiculously early, there were reporters and fans all over the place. They had each of us make the trip down the carpet in groups. We talked to the reporters and let them take tons of pictures. Then we were rushed into the building and taken backstage to get ready for the show.

There were reporters backstage doing interviews. Jenny rushed us into our area to get ready for our performance. Once we were dressed and set, she let us enjoy the show from side stage. We heard the announcers starting to open the show.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Welcome to the One, the Only Victoria Secret Fashion Show!" He said.

'Break on Through to the Other Side' started playing and the entire stage is lit up like a circus. There are aerial artists performing and the Angels started walking. They were all circus themed and looked beautiful. With the end of the song, the last Angel exits the stage. The television goes to commercial and the VS commercials and voice clips are shown on all of the big screens.

When the show comes back from commercial, they announced that Dangerous Liaisons was next. Rihanna took the stage and started singing 'Diamonds.' She looked amazing and I loved watching the Angels take the stage with her. As I watched her, I just wished that we could do good enough to deserve being on the same stage as her. I knew each Angel that was walking that runway and they all made it look so effortless. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do that. Samantha took the stage and people went crazy. She was wearing a white lace-up bustier with black stitching on it. She had black lacey bottoms on and gorgeous silk satin wings made with a de-constructed hoop skirt. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked great and she walked the runway like a queen.

They went to commercial again and called for us to get to stage. Here goes nothing is all that I could think. They had dropped the curtain so that they could get ready for the next set. We were the entertainment while they made sure everything was ready. As the music started, I walked out from behind the curtain and grabbed my mic from a platform that was hanging from the ceiling. As I always do, I just lost myself in our music and all of my nerves melted away.

(Kim)  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

(The curtain opened and the other girls joined me on the runway.)

(Julie)

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(All)

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

(While we were singing, backup dancers came out on the stage. My costume had a long train and they came up behind me and pulled it off leaving me in a mini dress. We all started dancing.)

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

(Grace)

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

(Kelsey)

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

(Kim)

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

(All)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

(We made our way out to the end of the runway. We were working that stage and the audience was loving it. We were having as much fun as they were.)

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

We exited the stage while they were cheering for us. They were rushing us off and Bruno Mars on. There were Angels everywhere dressed up as Calendar girls. Bruno started singing 'Locked Out of Heaven' and the Calendar girls started walking. It was great. We didn't get to watch it all because they rushed us off to change for our next performance. We could still see it on the monitors. They were having so much fun out there. I hope that they like our song that much to walk to. Bruno and his group were dancing on the runway as the last girl exited. They had another short commercial break with voice clips playing for the live audience.

They announced that Wild Things was next with Belle. We came out onto a jungle scene with a crashed plane. We started singing 'Roar' and the Angels were walking instantly with the roar of the lion that started our song.

We were all in tattered and torn clothes because we had just crashed. The audience was loving everything and so were the Angels.

(Kim)

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

(Grace)

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust

(Julie)  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground

(Kelsey)  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough

(Kim)  
I see it all, I see it now

(We stepped behind the trees and came back out in our Wild Things outfits. We all had different animal print bras on with grass or feather skirts on. We continued singing while the Angels worked the runway.)

(All)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

(Kim)

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

(Grace)

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust

(Julie)  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground

(Kelsey)  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough

(Kim)  
I see it all, I see it now

(All)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
you're gonna hear me ROAR!

(I took center stage with the Angel that was there. I took her hand and we both walked the runway together and then I let her go at the end stepped back some so that she was in the spotlight.)

(Kim)

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or!

(All)

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,  
dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and  
You're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

We finished perfectly as the last Angel left the runway. Everyone was cheering. It felt so good and then I saw Jenny motioning for me to hurry. They took another short break and then came back on stage with Justin in all white sitting on a stool with a guitar player beside him. He sang 'As Long As You Love Me' and did a great job. They had rushed me off to get ready for my turn walking the runway. I got my first PINK look on I have the cutest teal bra on with a long sleeve pink zip up hoodie on. I had sparkly silver bottoms on that said Love Pink on the butt. I had bicycle handle bars so that I could go on a bike ride. They announced going into PINK Ball and we all took our positions.

The music to 'Beauty and the Beat' started and Justin and I were in the center of the stage in a rotating portion of the stage. The whole stage was setup like a giant pinball machine. He started singing and doing his thing. I went into runway mode. I walked that runway working it like my life depended on it. I was having fun and dancing some to his music. When I made my way off of the runway and backstage, they grabbed me and put me into my next look and hooked a small mic to me. I was a glam toy soldier in a red corsette with real gold buttons, a blue hat, and white gloves. I was loving every bit of this. I waited my turn watching the monitors and loved how Justin was checking out every single Angel that walked past him. He was having way too much fun. I came out on the runway just in time to sing my part in the song. I walked to the end of the runway while I sang. I struck my poses and continued to sing as I made my way back up the runway. I made it to Justin and we both stopped to make our bodies rock to the music for just a moment together and then I walked on. As I left the runway, I couldn't believe that my first time to be an Angel was done. It felt amazing. They took another commercial break.

Then I heard all of the commotion backstage. They were missing an Angel and trying to decide who was close enough in size to fill in. Before I knew it, they had a hold of my arm and were pulling me back into another dressing area. It wasn't my area and as I realized where I was, I saw that it was Samantha's space.

"What is going on?" I asked as Jenny came in to help them.

"Samantha has flown the coop. They can't find her and you are the closest fit they have. They can just synch everything up in the back and it won't show because…" Jenny looked at me and a smile started to cross her lips. "You will be wearing WINGS!"

"Are you serious? I am getting wings, tonight?" I was so excited. I didn't know what to do.

Then Todd came walking in. "Go now!" He demanded and two assistants ran off.

"I can't believe I am going to wear my first wings tonight! Even if they were meant for Samantha, it is still exciting!" I said.

Todd looked at me and said, "You cannot wear her wings because wings are special to each Angel especially her first set of wings. I made your first wings when I met you a long time ago and I just sent them up to get them for you."

I bent over and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

They put me in a heavenly black and white jewel covered set of lacey lingerie and fixed my hair and makeup while we waited for my wings. They announced that it was time for Silver Screen Angels and Bruno took the stage and started singing 'Young Girls' while the Angels started walking. There were a lot of wings in this section. I watched and waited eagerly to see my wings.

When they brought them into my area, I was floored. They were huge, white feathery wings that went about 3 feet above my head and then came down to drag the ground. There were beautiful diamonds hanging from them. My heart skipped a beat as they attached them to me. Todd insisted that they took a picture before I walked because it was tradition.

I was the last one to walk out and I walked out on the runway with the best feeling. The crowd was cheering. I made it to the end of the runway and posed for all of the cameras with a smile. As I made my way back down the runway, Bruno reached out and took my hand for a second as I brushed past him. When I exited the stage, everyone backstage was cheering for me, too. They were all saying 'You are an Angel now!' and I knew that they were right.

I had to hurry and change for the next outfit which was radiant red poppy wings and a corsette with black lacey lingerie. They announced that it was time for Angels in Bloom and Rihanna took the stage to sing 'Phresh off the Runway.' She once again looked amazing. All of the Angels and her were having a blast working the runway together. All of the Angels were beautiful flowers and things from nature. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of the show. I was the last one again so I got to watch the rest of them and enjoy the show. When it was my turn, I walked out on the runway as fiercely as I could. I don't know why, but it actually felt completely natural. I saw Rihanna and she grabbed my hand and walked to the end of the runway with me. I struck a pose at the end of my walk and then exited the runway. We were all hugging and excited backstage. It was time for the finale so we all walked back out together. I was standing at the end of the runway with some of the best Angels ever. We were all having so much fun. I didn't want this night to end. We exited the stage and they helped us all get wrapped up in our VS robes.

Jack and the guys made their way backstage to me. "You were amazing!" He said as he hugged me. "What happened that you got to walk in the last two sections?"

"Samantha took off and they said that it would work best for me to take her place. I got to wear my first wings! Those white ones were designed by Todd for me a long time ago. Weren't they perfect?" I said.

"You were perfect! You were so HOT up there." Jack said and then he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I can't wait until we are alone tonight! Do you get to wear something from the show home?"

I just laughed at him. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me tightly for a few minutes. I turned around and gave him a kiss. I leaned over to whisper back to him. "I can't wait to get back to the hotel to spend time with you either! I am so glad that you are here to experience this with me. I love you, Jack!"

He pulled me to him and kissed me again. While he held me, I knew that this was going to be a great night! Everything has been so perfect already and now I get to have some alone time with Jack to finish it off. What could be better than that! I know what tomorrow is going to be, but right now all I can think about is tonight! And it will be a VERY LONG NIGHT full of love and passion!


	25. Chapter 25

**Things in New York seem to be going really well. Where did Samantha disappear too? What is in store for Jack and Kim in their last night together? Mature content and some language so be aware.**

**I will try to get these out faster. It is hard when you have so many ideas and it takes too long to write them all down. I hope you are still liking it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines mentioned in this chapter or anyone that works for them. I do not own Victoria Secret or any of the Angels or Seventeen magazine. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**KIM'S POV**

"I am going to get changed and gather up my stuff so that we can get going." I told Jack with a smile.

"Ok. I will wait out here with everyone. Let me know if you need help with anything." He said shooting me his smirk.

"I think I can handle it, but thank you." I said teasingly.

I turned to get something to change into when Jenny walked in to talk to me. "Kim, I know that you all want to spend time together tonight since Jack leaves tomorrow, but remember that we still have to go to the photo shoot. We moved it to give you all time today to sightsee, but we need to head to the studio by 6 am then we will take Jack and his friends to the airport for their flight."

"I know and I really appreciate that you guys did that for us. We will all be ready for the shoot. I promise." I told her as we got more company in my dressing area. Candice, Behati, Lily, and Alessandra all walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"We want to invite you and your friends to join us tonight for the after party." Candice said.

"Kim, you have to come. It is going to be the party of the century!" Lily added.

"We just had one of our best shows ever and you were a huge part of it by singing and being an Angel! You have to come!" Behati told me.

"I would love to, but we have a photo shoot in the morning and some of us will be catching a flight. We really need to get back to the hotel and get some rest tonight." I said and they all looked really disappointed. "Some of us are going to be here for an extra day so maybe tomorrow night we could do something?" I added quickly which made them smile.

"Are you sure that you can't just come for a little while? There is no party like this one." Alessandra asked.

"I don't know…" I said and then paused. "Give me a minute." I said as I walked out to where everyone was waiting. "Would any of you want to go to the after party for a little while?"

I don't even know why I asked because all of their faces lit up and they were all nodding their heads and shouting 'Yes!' Jack was the only one who didn't look thrilled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms under his arms and around his back. He put his arms around my waist. I just laid my head up against his chest and let him hold me for a few minutes.

I looked up at him and starred deeply into his chocolaty eyes. "Are you ok with going for a little while?" I asked.

"As long as I can hold you in my arms like this, I will go anywhere!" Jack replied as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. Then he whispered in my ear. "And if I get to be alone with you after the party that will help, too!"

I stepped up on my tiptoes and whispered back to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, lover!" As I leaned back, I kissed him on the lips again. "Ok. Well, I will go get dressed and we can all go."

"You don't have to change! I think the pink robe with whatever little thing is under it is perfect for you to wear!" Justin said teasingly.

"Very funny, Justin! Now, go on so that I can get changed!" I said as I gave him a light shove and walked into my changing area.

"Jenny, what do we have for going out clothes?" I asked Jenny who smiled and started looking through all of the racks of clothes.

"Absolutely! We have a lot of options here!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Did I hear that we have options?" Grace said as she came in with the girls.

"Let's get ready!" I said.

We all got dressed in some fabulous Cocktail dresses. I wore a Jovani black low V-neck backless Cocktail dress with sheer beautifully jeweled overlays and cutout peek-a-boo cutouts over my hips. Grace wore a red and silver High-Neck Ray-Beaded Cocktail dress by Naeem Khan and Kelsey put on the orange strapless Brilliant Starburst Sparkle Cocktail dress by Atria. Julie found a pink spaghetti strap Garden Glamour Cascade Cocktail dress also by Atria. With some quick makeup and hair touchups, we were ready to go.

"I will see you all back at the hotel later." Jenny said. "I have to make sure to get all of your stuff back there and ready for tomorrows shoot."

"Ok. We will miss having you with us!" I told her as I gave her a quick hug. "I will see you later."

**JACK'S POV**

The girls all walked out of the dressing room and were ready to go. A couple of the other Angels came over and grabbed Kim's arms to lead her to where some photographers were taking pictures and asking questions. We all followed along as quickly as we could.

"You look fabulous, Kim!" Behati said.

"The reporters are going to eat you up." Candice added.

There were about 20 people shooting questions at them all at once and amazingly the Angels seemed to be able to answer them all effortlessly. I looked at Kim among the middle of all of them and she fit perfectly. She was answering questions like a natural and not missing a beat. The reporters were loving her and the other Angels all seemed to love her, too. She never ceases to amaze me!

"Kim, Kim, how did it feel to walk the runway as an Angel for the first time tonight?" one reporter asked her.

"You even got to wear wings tonight. I thought that was unheard of for a first timer." Another asked.

"We thought you were only doing the PINK campaign due to your age! What happened?" Another added.

"How does it feel to be the youngest Angel brought into the business?" Another said.

All of these questions were said almost simultaneously along with several questions for the other Angels. I was having a hard time keeping it all straight and then I heard Kim start to talk.

"It was truly amazing walking the runway tonight and a little nerve-racking! When I performed, it was easier because I have done that several times, but watching all of the other Angels and then taking the runway like them was unreal!" She said and then she faced the next reporter. "Wearing my wings was totally unexpected, but thrilling! When Todd had them go and get them from his work room, I was in shock. When I saw them, I reached a whole new level of thrilling excitement!" Then she looked at the next one. "I was only supposed to do the PINK section of the show, but things happen. Someone couldn't do their last two looks so I stepped up and filled in. I was happy to help in any way possible." She then looked at the next reporter and continued. "I am honored to be able to be an Angel no matter what my age is. I just wanted to do justice to the line for all of those who believed in me!" She shot that famous smile and about 30 cameras went off.

"She was amazing! She doesn't have to worry about disappointing anyone because Kim is a natural and we all love her already!" Todd said and all of the Angels were nodding in agreement.

"So were those wings meant for another Angel?" A reporter asked.

"No. There was supposed to be another Angel doing those looks; but when I heard Kim was stepping up to fill in, I knew she had to have the wings that were meant for her. Every Angel's wings are specially made for her, especially her first pair. I had made Kim's awhile ago because I knew she would be an Angel someday. We took some great pictures of her in her first wings and will have them posted for all of you soon." Todd replied as he walked over and put his arm around Kim's shoulders. "I don't care what Kim's age is, she is one of the most talented young ladies I have ever met and we are thrilled to have her as an Angel!" Todd leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Kim beamed!

"Thank you, Todd! This means so much to me." She responded.

"You earned your wings! You are so much better than you even know!" He looked at her and smiled. "Now, we have a huge party to get to so we will see you all later." Todd started to escort all of the Angels off to the After Party.

We all followed and Rick was as ancy as me because we weren't close enough to Kim! Rick started talking to the security guards to make sure that we were with her soon. He was doing pretty good leading us through all of our obstacles and then there she was. Kim was standing just ahead of us stopped by a guard looking in our direction. When our eyes met, she smiled at me and moved toward us.

"Hey, gorgeous! You did great back there." I told her as I pulled her into my arms and held her to me.

"Thank you. I noticed you guys were nowhere to be seen and I knew that between you and Rick I would never hear the end of it so I stopped and kept one of their security guys with me." She said teasingly.

"Very funny." Rick said.

"What? I know you two!" Kim replied.

I just pulled her tighter in my arms and smiled. "I don't care what anyone thinks. I did want you with me and am fine with you making fun of me for it, but am not going to apologize for it!" I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you just the way that you are so I don't expect you to apologize for it. Are we ready to go in and start partying?" Kim asked with a smile as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We are!" Kelsey and Grace both shouted.

"Then follow me!" Kim led the way.

The room was pink all over and had music going already. There was a huge buffet set up with all kinds of food and waiters and waitresses walking around with trays of appetizers and wine glasses. Everyone was having a blast already.

Kim went straight to the dance floor and I went right along with her. We were all dancing like we did at my birthday. It was a fabulous way to spend my last night with my friends. I held Kim in my arms and we swayed together.

Justin came up and tried to cut in, but not even he could ruin this night for us. The other Angels came over and were dancing with us, too. We met some of their husbands and boyfriends, who all seemed like really nice guys. We all ate and visited around the huge round tables. We really made sure that we were enjoying the night. As it got later, Kim looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"We really should get back so that you can get all of your stuff together and get some rest before your flight tomorrow." She said with a very sad face.

I pulled her closer to me and quietly said, "I don't have that much to get ready and I am not planning on getting any rest tonight! I know that you have a photo shoot in the morning, but I want to be with you for every moment until I get on that plane. I love you and am not letting go of you until I have to!"

"Ok. Then maybe we should go soon so that we can have some alone time!" She pulled me to her and as our lips connected electricity took off through my entire body.

I somehow managed to pull her even closer to me and continued kissing her. She opened her mouth slightly and I used my tongue to explore her mouth. I put one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back which was exposed in this dress. I pulled back just enough to say, "I am up for leaving whenever you are, but you know if we go too early, all of our friends will want to hang out with us most of the night." I whispered to her and she nodded. "So let's just enjoy the party and then we can go when it is time for everyone to sleep!" I gave her a wink and she smiled.

All of the sudden, the DJ started announcing that if everyone cheered enough Justin and Belle would perform for all of us. Kim shook her head; but before I could do anything about it, Justin had her hand with Kelsey grabbing her other one and were off toward the stage.

**KIM'S POV**

Justin grabbed mics and clipped it on him and then came over to me acting like he couldn't find a good place to put it on me. "Give me that! You are really something else sometimes, Bieber!" I told him.

"What are you talking about? It is kind of hard to concentrate with you in that dress, if I can call it that!" He said teasingly. "Come on. Let's have fun. You know you are supposed to be in the spotlight at all times, not hiding in the crowds."

"Fine. Let's sing some songs. What are we starting with?" I asked.

"Beauty and the Beat, of course." He answered.

"Fine." I said as I clipped the mic to my dress and went up on the stage with him while the girls waited to enter and dance with us.

The music started and Justin made his way to center stage. I was sitting in the background with the musicians and then started moving to the music.

(Justin)

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (All- eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion coulda never bought (All-eh eh eh)

(Some of Justin's back-up dancers came up on the stage and the girls came up with them. We all started dancing together.)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...uh

(We were having a blast doing all of the dance moves on the stage. I didn't even let my stiletto heels slow me down one bit. We all paired up and were rocking our bodies. The crowd was loving it and dancing with us, especially the Angels.)

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (All- eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (All- eh eh eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world we young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

(We were all dancing together and having a great time. We were right behind Justin and following him. In true Justin fashion, he whipped around quickly and grabbed my hand. He spun me around and I was in front of him with my back to his chest. We were dancing and moving to the music together.)

Cause...uh all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do

(Justin put his hands on my hips and continued to dance with me as I started to sing. Then he turned me around to face him and I put my hands on his chest and swayed with him. Then I turned back around to have him behind me and we did the body rock together.)

(Kim)

uhh…uhh  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beat  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats …beats  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, let's go, let's go)

(Justin)

Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

(We continued to dance together until the song was over and the crowd went crazy.)

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all bout you, (all I need is you)  
When the music makes you move  
(Both)Baby do it like you do  
Cause…uh

Justin took his bow and I signaled for the band to start our song next. The girls and I wanted to have some fun. The music started and I turned to Justin and started singing. I pointed my finger in his face and started dancing around him. Justin played along really well and looked shocked.

(Kim)

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know

(Grace had a huge smile on her face when she came up to us and began singing, too.)

(Grace)

And you overthink  
Always speak critically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

(The other girls made their way to center stage and we all just danced together around him. We fanned ourselves off and then shivered. We nodded yes and then no. We pointed at ourselves and then pointed away. We pointed up and then down. Then we just danced around Justin tormenting him. Justin ran off the stage acting nervous.)

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

(Kelsey took center stage and moved to the music. She pointed out to the audience searching for Justin in the crowd.)

(Kelsey)

We used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

(Julie joined her on center stage and they were dancing together both scanning the audience to find him.)

(Julie)

Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

(We all joined them and continued dancing. We were having so much fun and when we looked out at the crowd, they were too. Everyone was pointing to where Justin was and he loved the attention.)

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

(I made my way to where he was in the crowd and sang to him. I pointed at Justin and pulled him up on the stage with me. The girls and I danced around him and the Angels were dancing right along with us out in the crowd.)

(Kim)

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

(All)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

(We were all dancing and singing. It was a blast and everyone loved it as much as we did!)

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

When the song ended, we took a bow but before we could leave the stage the band started playing another song for us to sing. I started moving and singing. It is always so much fun performing with my girls.

(Kim)

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

(Julie joined me at center stage and started singing. She was loving every minute of it.)

(Julie)

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

(Grace came out to join us and sang her heart out. We were all moving to the music. Kelsey came up to us and started moving to the music while Grace sang.)

(Grace)  
I caught you staring at me  
and I was thinking clearly  
now i'm like a bee and I'm hunting for the honey

(I made my way down the steps of the stage and danced with the other Angels in the crowd. I found Jack and the guys while I sang. Harry and Zayn were in the front of the group so I danced in front of them for a minute. I played shy and then pointed at them because they are 'super fly' and pointed to myself when I sang about kryptonite. They were both good sports and danced with me smiling.)

(Kim)  
and I'm a kind of shy  
but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

(All)  
like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
(All)

like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
and hit the gas quick

(The other girls made their way through the crowd to dance with me. I found Jack and started dancing with him. I backed up to him and he wrapped his arms around me while we dance to the music.)

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(I stepped slightly away from Jack and closer to Kelsey. I started singing again. Liam was in front of me and I moved up to him and held my hand out to introduce myself to him. He smiled and took my hand as we started to dance together.)

(Kim)

Hello my name is... (Kim)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale

(Kelsey backed up to me and sang. She pulled Louis over to her and they were dancing together. She was having a blast. We were all just dancing and having fun like friends should.)

(Kelsey)  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

(I turned to face Kelsey and we both danced to the center of the dance floor.)

(All)

Like ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

(All)  
Ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
And hit the gas quick

(Justin came up to me and we started dancing together. He is a lot of fun to be around until he gets too grabby for his own good. He just doesn't understand lines or maybe he does and it's just that he likes to cross them. Either way, when Harry came over and grabbed my hand to spin me away from Justin, I was grateful.)

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not, not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(I was dancing with Harry and trying to get him to loosen up some. He was doing pretty good and having a good time. We danced and I sang to him while we moved. With my last line, I pointed my finger at his chest like it was a challenge. His smile grew and we kept dancing.)

(Kim)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

(The girls and I made it back to the stage and kept dancing to the music.)

Ready or not (Kim - you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Kim - here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada

(Kim)  
Ready or not

We took our bow and the crowd went nuts. Before the band could just start playing another song, I started talking on my mic. "We would like to invite One Direction up on the stage with us to sing so that we can all have a 'Good Time' so get up here guys!" I said.

The guys came up and the music started. We tossed them mics and we all started singing.

(Girls)

Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Girls)  
Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Liam took center stage and started singing. Harry and Zayn came out and joined him. They all took their turns singing.)

(Liam)  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)

Cause it's always a good time

(Zayn)

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)  
'Cause it's always a good time

(I came to center stage and put my arms lightly on both Zayn and Harry's shoulders. Harry then pushed Zayn away and started singing with me. We started jumping up and down laughing and singing. The Angels and the rest of the crowd were dancing and singing with us. We all spread out over the stage to really interact with the crowd.)

(Kim)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Harry and Kim)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Kelsey)

It's always a good time, woah

(I made my way to center stage with the girls and we were dancing. Kelsey threw her arm around my shoulder and smiled out to the audience when she sang.)

(Kim)  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

(Kelsey)  
Cause it's always a good time

(Niall made his way to center stage where Julie was now standing alone and threw his arm on her shoulder. Then out came Harry and we were all jumping up and down again.)

(Niall)  
Good morning and good night

(Julie)  
I wake up at twilight

(Julie and Niall)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Louis made his way out to center stage and Grace came out to meet him. She put her hand up on his shoulder and then they were jumping around with all of us.)

(Louis)

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(Grace)  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

(Louis)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(All)  
It's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(I was dancing in between Harry and Liam. We were all having so much fun. With the last line, Harry looked out at the audience, put his back up against mine, and pointed out to the crowd.)

(Last one Harry)

It's always a good time

Everyone cheered. We took our bows. I thought we were done, but the DJ announced that we were going to sing one slow song for the crowd of lovers and friends to dance to before we left the stage. We all looked at each other and just smiled. The music started and we all spread out on the stage. I moved slowly to the center of the stage. I started singing out to the audience and then turned to face Harry. We sang to each other.

(Kim)

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

(Harry)

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

(Kim and Harry)

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

(Everyone else was paired up and sang to each other.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(I walked up in front of Harry and he moved right behind me. He sang while he wrapped one of his arms around me and swayed with me to the music. I looked at him over my shoulder while we sang.)

(Kim)

I know that if we give this a little time

(Kim and Harry)  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
(Kim)It's never felt so real, (Harry)no, it's never felt (Kim and Harry)so right

(Julie put her hand up and Louis reached for it. They held hands and starred at each other while they were singing.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Niall sat down on the edge of the stage and helped Kelsey down beside him. He lightly threw his arm around her shoulder while they sang to each other.)

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Grace put her hand on Zayn's cheek and held it there while they sang and starred into each other's eyes. The entire crowd was slow dancing, but still watching all of us.)

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(All)  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

(Liam had been waiting patiently and came forward to where Harry and I were dancing. He took my hand and spun me around to face him. I smiled and started singing with him. We stared into each other's eyes and out into the audience.)

(Kim and Liam)

No, I don't want to say goodnight

(Liam)  
I know it's time to leave

(Kim and Liam)  
But you'll be in my dreams  
(Liam)Tonight, (Kim)tonight, (Kim and Liam)tonight

(Julie and Louis sat down by Niall and Kelsey. She leaned up against him and put her hand on the side of his face while they sang.)

(Julie and Louis)

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

(Kelsey turned to face Niall and they sang to each other. He leaned into her and ran his hand up and down her arm.)

(Kelsey and Niall)  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far

(Zayn took Grace's hand and led her over to the rest of the group. He helped her set down by Julie and then wrapped his arm around her waist while they sang.)

(Grace and Zayn)

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

(Liam and I walked over behind all of them with Harry following us. Liam and I faced each other and sang. Then Harry reached around my waist and spun me to face him. I looked up at him and sang with him. I sang my last line and then he moved closer to me and leaned in to sing his last line. We stood there frozen for a moment staring into each other's eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face.)

(Liam)  
So baby, I'm alright

(Kim)

Oh, let's do this right

(Harry and Kim)

with just a kiss goodnight

(Kim)With a kiss goodnight, (Harry)kiss goodnight

The crowd started cheering and I turned to take my bow smiling. It is always so much fun to be on stage with these guys. They make it effortless to have fun and don't put extra pressure on you. The DJ announces that he will be taking over so that we can enjoy the after party and then he might be able to get Rihanna and Bruno to sing some for us, too. We all took our bows together and made our way off of the stage. Several of the Angels were trying to stop the 1D guys to dance with them and I was surprised that they were not more successful.

The DJ started playing and we all started dancing. He played a really good variety of music and we all danced the night away. Jack and I were having a great time with all of our friends, but I kept thinking that it would be really nice to get back to have some alone time, too. He pulled me close to him and we continued to dance.

Some of the Angels came over to me and started dancing with us. "So can you help a girl out with an intro to these hotties?" Candice asked me quietly.

"Candice, who are you interested in?" I asked her and then I added. "You know they are all my age, right?"

"There is nothing wrong with having some fun with these young guys on occasion." She said back to me with a smile. "And I really like that one with the curly hair. Harry, right?" She added.

"Well come on over and I will introduce you to several of them." I told her as I made my way over to where they were trying to dance. Candice followed me with a few of the other girls, too. "Guys, I wanted to formally introduce you to some of the other Angels. This is Candice, Rosie, and Cara." I stepped back and let the girls take over from there.

Harry quickly retreated and came over to where I was standing with Grace and Julie. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some more time with you guys." He responded.

"Not buying it, Harry. What's up?" I leaned my ear over closer to him and he laughed lightly.

"I may have gone out on a few dates with Cara. It was not exactly my cup of tea and I am not interested in standing over there and having the Angels try to win me over so that they can have some fun for a night." Harry looked at me so seriously and I turned to look him in the eyes. I put my hand up on his shoulder and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Besides, they are too old for me. I want to be with someone my age and I want something serious. Does that make sense?" He leaned back slightly and smiled at me.

"Yes. It makes sense." I said as I leaned forward and gave him a hug. Harry is such a sweetheart and so sincere. He really is a special guy and I am glad that he is my friend and he feels comfortable talking to me like this. I leaned back and looked up at him. "How did you get to be such a sweet guy, Harry?"

He smiled at me and said, "My mum raised me right! Don't get me wrong. I like to have fun, but I am looking for the real thing, for the forever thing!" He looked at me and started to say something, but then stopped and just smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said. "I'm just glad that we all have gotten to know each other so well." He leaned into me and gave me another hug.

I took Harry by the hand and led him deeper into our group so that we could all dance and have some more fun without the other Angels bothering him. I went right over by Jack and gave him a hug, too. When I pulled him close, he whispered to me. "What's up with Harry?"

"He has a few Angels chasing him, but he isn't interested right now!" I said quietly back. "They are older than him and I guess he isn't interested in a cougar type, but don't you ever tell any of them that I said that!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

**JACK'S POV**

Sometimes Kim is too nice for her own good, but Harry and I have already talked and I trust Kim so I know I have nothing to worry about. I looked down at her and smiled. "I see. I love you very much. Let's have some more fun with our friends and then we can go get some sleep." I told her.

"Sounds like a plan." She pulled up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I pulled her tighter in my arms and held her to me.

We danced for several more songs with all of our friends. A few of the Angels ended up dancing some with Zayn and Liam for awhile, but quickly moved on to other challenges. They all seemed nice enough and a lot of fun to be around, but Harry was right that a relationship with one would probably not be the best idea. I am so glad that Kim is the exception to every rule and that I found her when I did. I don't know what I would do without her. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Some of us guys went to get drinks and set down for awhile, but the girls kept right on dancing. I was sitting there with Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Harry, Zayn, Kai, Carson, and Liam. We were all talking about how much fun we have had in New York and when we would see each other again.

"I will be back for Homecoming and you guys will be touring in Japan so I want to see you all then. I want to try to find a way to get back for other important days like birthdays, too. It is hard to think about being gone, but I am glad to know that you all will be here." I told them.

"Of course, Jack. Kim is our sister. We will be here for her forever, yo." Jerry said.

"Yeah, Jack. We told you that she was our glue. We won't let anything happen to her or the kids." Milton added.

"I am glad that you will be able to make visits back for big events!" Harry said.

"Yeah, that is great. I didn't think we would be seeing much of your ugly mug for a long time." Zayn teased.

I laughed and then Kai said, "Actually, between practices, competitions, and all of our classes, we won't have much time for very many visits. Sorry, bro, but you know that! You grandfather always taught us that we have to make a complete commitment if we want to make it at the Academy."

I looked over at Kai who really used to be my best friend and just wasn't sure what had happened to him. I know that we have to make a commitment, but I won't lose Kim and everyone else in the process. "I know, man. I have to try because my family here is important to me, too. I will make it work." I told him.

"Of course you will, man. We can even help you catch up on lessons when you get back from visiting." Carson said.

Kai looked over at Carson slightly upset and then smiled like everything was ok. I am not sure what is going on, but I am sure that I will find out soon. "Well, whenever you can visit, we will all be glad to see you. When you are not here, we will take care of everything." Liam replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I told him.

We all heard a commotion and looked out toward the dance floor to see Samantha and Sharon talking to, more like yelling at Kim. I jumped up and walked out to see what in the hell they wanted.

**KIM'S POV**

Here I am just dancing and having fun with my friends and Samantha and Sharon have to reappear. As if that is not bad enough, they are both drunk and yelling at me. I am trying to just ignore them and let Rick escort them out. But when she got out of his grasp and grabbed my arm to yank me around forcing me to face her, I was having a hard time holding myself back. With everything they were yelling at me, I am just glad that the reporters were busy elsewhere.

"You are the worst person in the world. David is devastated now that he can't see you and the kids. Our family is broken apart and it is all your fault." Samantha continually yelled at me! "You have ruined my life!"

"And then you go and try to ruin your mom's career, too. She has always done everything for you and you try to get her thrown out tonight and then you take her place in the end of the show." Sharon chimed in. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Yes. I gave you everything, the best clothes, a car, makeup, and parties. I just went to get a few drinks because it hurt so much to have you reject me and then I came back and you were walking the runway in my place! David and I took care of all of you. We loved you and you ran away and stole your brothers and sister from us. You just wanted to go sleep with tons of guys and be wild." Samantha stared at me and looked like she really believed what she was saying. "Why would you say so many hurtful lies about my sweet David?"

"Thank God we were able to help him or he would still be rotting because of all your lies." Sharon added.

I just stood there quietly while they took turns yelling insults at me. I never said a word because neither of them is worth it. Even with Samantha holding my arm and shaking it, I still just kept my mouth shut. I wanted so badly to hit her and Sharon, but I knew that would only make things worse in this situation. The police had been called and both my security and VS security were working on controlling them the best that they could. Samantha can be quite unruly when she is drunk.

Jack made his way over to where we were and stepped in between us. He grabbed Samantha's wrist and forced her hand off of me. Rick then spun her around and held her hands behind her back until the police arrived. Samantha and Sharon both continued to yell horrible things at me until they left the building. The guards escorted them out to wait for the police.

Jack turned to face me and I could see the concern in his face and in everyone else's too. "I am fine. They are just drunk and it doesn't matter what they said. I really don't care anymore." I tried to convince them all. "I am really sorry that they tried to ruin our fun. We are supposed to enjoy this time and just have fun." I looked up into Jack's eyes.

Jack took his hand and held my cheek. "It is ok if you are upset."

"I know, but I am not going to let them ruin this last night for us. All I want is to have fun with all of you so that we will be able to hold on to this until we see each other again." I said to him and then reached up to kiss his lips. I was desperately hoping that he was too distracted to have caught what Sharon had said about David.

"Ok well if that is what you want then that is what you get, gorgeous. Let's all dance some more before we go." Jack said and everyone started dancing and trying to forget what had just happened.

Jack pulled me protectively into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. I didn't mind because being in his arms is one of my favorite places to be. I always feel safe when I am with him! He kissed me on the top of my head as we danced to the music. I wrapped my arms tightly around his back and held myself to him. A couple of fast songs came on and we still just danced like we were.

I finally looked up at him and smiled. "I love you more than you will ever know." I told him as he leaned down to kiss me.

He stopped about an inch from my lips and said, "I love you more than that!" He smirked at me and then closed the distance between our lips.

When our lips met, I felt the same electricity that I always did, but this time it seemed more intense. I think my body felt like it had to store up all of these sensations as much as possible so that I would be alright when we were apart. Once we pulled apart, we decided to dance a few more songs with our friends and then head out. I turned to my girls and started dancing with them at a faster pace. We were all smiling and moving to the music together. I know it sounds corny, but I took just a moment to look around at each one of my friends. As I looked at them, I tried to cement this moment in my memory because it was truly a perfect moment.

I can't believe how my family has grown. I have Grace, Julie, and Kelsey who have been my best friends forever and are most definitely my sisters. Then there is Jerry, Milton, and Eddie who may not have been the best tough guys in the world, but would do anything for me because I am their sister. Now I have Jenny, Mark Chloe, Tracy, Lisa, and Jeff who not only make up our design team, but have all become like family, too. I have Rick with his protective father like qualities who has helped me out more than I would have thought. I am even lucky to have added Carly, Jenny, Claire, Jessie, Kai, Carson, and yes even Vanessa to our group. Carly has taken me and helped me like a big sister does and I really appreciate that. I have Justin and Cody who may drive me crazy sometimes, but will always be there for me. And I have Liam, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and ….Harry. They are a great group of guys and I have grown really close to all of them, especially Harry. He is a really great friend and seems to understand me. Finally, I have Jack. Without Jack, I wouldn't be here. He is so important to the kids and me. I love him so much more than I can even explain. This is not puppy love, it is forever love. The kind that is almost impossible to live without once you have had it and would rip your soul in half if you lost it. Thank God that I don't have to worry about that! Yes, my family has grown and changed. I feel very lucky to have each one of these people in my life. No matter what Samantha says, it doesn't matter. This is my real family and I am so glad to finally have something like this.

The DJ started another song and I shook my head lightly to pull myself out of my serious moment and back to reality. I moved around our group dancing. Grace and I were back to back shaking and grooving to the music. The next song that was played was 'Come and Get It' and we all started singing and doing our dance to it. The guys tried to keep up, but they just couldn't sway like us. Some of the Angels joined us. We all spread out and went up to different guys using our powers of persuasion to get them to dance with us. We danced with some of the security guys and some of the other celebs that had been at the show. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I walked over to our group of guys and motioned for them to 'Come and Get It.' They all started out on the floor and were dancing with all of us.

As I was dancing, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I thought it was going to be one of my guys, but when I looked up I was dancing face to face with Austin Mahone. He was smiling at me and keeping up with me on the dance floor. Our song ended and then the DJ played one of Austin's songs 'What About Love' and we continued to dance. He was like another Justin on the dance floor. It was fun to dance with him and the girls were dancing with some of his friends. They were all really good dancers.

The song ended and Austin grabbed my hand. "Hello, beautiful. I wanted to introduce myself." He said to me while he kissed my hand.

"I know who you are. It is nice to meet you." I replied.

"You, too. So I was told that you are going to be on some of my videos?!" He asked.

"I don't know. I am doing several videos with other artists, but I haven't heard who yet." I replied.

"You will be a great addition to because I don't want to be disrespectful, but you are hot." Austin said while looking me up and down. "You owned the runway out there tonight whether you were singing or modeling. I just got stuck looking at you. That's a special quality."

While he was talking, Bruno went up and started singing 'When I was Your Man' and Austin held out his hand to me. I took it and we started dancing across the floor. "So you know how to slow dance like a pro too, huh?" I snickered to him.

He smiled at me and said, "Yes. I am a pro. I love dancing and I learned early on that fast dancing only gets you so far with a girl. Slow dancing gets her in your arms." He dips me back in his arms and then pulls me back up.

As the song ended, we got company. Justin made his way over to us. "What are you doing here, Austin?" He said to him while he put his fist up for Austin to hit. "You aren't trying to move in on my territory here, are you?"

Austin hit his fist to Justin's and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yeah, Justin. What are you talking about?" Jack smirked in Justin's direction while kissing me on the cheek. Then he held his fist out to Austin and added, "You are a really good dancer. There aren't many people who can keep up with Kim and the other girls. I'm Jack."

"I know your name. You are the boyfriend. You are a lucky guy." Austin said.

"Yeah. I am." Jack replied. "So you are going to have Kim in some of your videos? That's a pretty smart move."

"I sure think so. Don't you, Justin?" Austin asked with a smile.

"I don't' know if you need to try to steal my leading lady for your videos. They still won't hold up to mine." Justin answered.

"Ok. All of you can stop now. I really do appreciate the attention, but it is not the way that I like to get it. You are all ridiculous." I said. Grace came over and stood beside me joining the conversation.

"Wait a minute. X told me you didn't see yourself as an attention grabber, but I didn't believe him. You really don't see it, do you?" Austin asked me.

"Oh, not you too. I am no different than anyone else. I love doing the videos and dancing. That's it." I replied.

Austin shook his head and then Justin said, "I know it's crazy, right? You can't convince her otherwise. I have tried."

"You all might as well give up. Kim here is perfect and she will never believe it. I have been her best friend her entire life and know her better than anyone. I have decided that her ability to believe she is average is what makes her stand out. It is just another way that she is perfect because she doesn't see herself that way so she doesn't act like it. She is nice to everyone and carries herself that way." Grace smiled and laughed slightly. Then she turned to me and said, "I love you for it, Kim. It is what makes you – you!"

"Thanks….I think!" I said smiling back at her. "You are all hilarious. Now, we really do need to get going. We have the photo shoot in the morning and have to be in tiptop shape for it."

"Oh shoot. I almost forgot about that. I do need my beauty sleep." Grace agreed.

She started rounding everyone up and Rick radioed for the cars to be pulled up for us. I made it around to every one of the Angels and told them good night. I also made sure to see the Victoria Secret execs and designers that had brought me into the show so that I could thank them personally again. They told me that they would be in touch soon for some more work. I spoke with Rihanna and Bruno before leaving and that was quite an experience. Being around all of these stars may have been a part of my upbringing but having them speak to me like an equally talented artist is amazing. I also told Austin that I would see him soon and we all headed back to the hotel.

As we walked into the hotel, I was so exhausted. I went up to my room and checked on the kids and their sitters while Jack went to his room to pack his stuff quickly. The kids were fast asleep and I was told that they were total angels. I thanked Lisa and Tracy again for watching them for me and told them I would see them in the morning bright and early. I took a quick shower and then called for some items from room service. I grabbed the bag that I had gotten from the VS show and slipped on the black Very Sexy Cut-out Halter Teddy. I fixed my hair and touched up my makeup. I tied my robe on to answer the door which was room service.

I wheeled the cart into my room and got to work. I had candles that I sat around the room and started lighting them. Then I sprinkled some red rose pedals around the room. I turned on some soft music and opened the lid to the food I had ordered. I grabbed one of the strawberries and went ahead and ate it because I couldn't resist. I heard the door to our main room open and knew that Jack had arrived because he was the only other person with a key. I slipped my robe off and laid down on the bed propped up on my elbows.

**JACK'S POV**

I ran into my room quickly and packed all of my things into my suitcase. I left out an outfit for in the morning and grabbed my sleeping pants and a tank top. I took a fast shower and changed. I sat everything at my door for the next morning and took my change of clothes with me to Kim's room. I used the key that she gave me to let myself in quietly. I made my way to Kim's room and was wondering where she was.

I slowly opened the door to Kim's room and I could hear the music playing. As I made my way into the room, I had to catch my breath. I walked in to see the most beautiful, sexy woman laying on a bed of roses glowing from the way that the candlelight lit up her skin. She looked amazing and I couldn't believe that she was waiting for me! I sat my change of clothes down on the chair and pulled my tank top off.

I walked over to the bed and couldn't take my eye off of her. She had a black lacey teddy on and it hugged her in all the right places. I climbed onto the bed and put my hands on her sides were there were cut-outs so that I was touching her bare skin. "You are so beautiful!" I scanned every inch of her and stared deeply into her gorgeous hazel eyes. this love you so much! I really am the luckiest guy in the world."

"I love you, too. I was hoping that you would like all of this. I just wanted tonight to be perfect for us." Kim pushed herself up on her hands until she was only inches from me.

As I felt her warm breath on my face, I felt shivers run through my entire body. "I love every bit of this, especially this lingerie! Is this Victoria Secret?" I asked as I let my hands move over the teddy.

" Yes, it is. I picked it out with you in mind. Jack, I just want everything to be..." Kim was still trying to talk, but I couldn't resist anymore as her warmth was intoxicatingly close and I started kissing her!

I pulled away for a small moment to say, "As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect!Then I leaned back down to kiss her. The more that we kissed, the more the burning in my chest grew! I needed her so badly. I explored her mouth with my tongue and then moved my lips to her neck. My hands were gripping her sides with such intensity. I laid down on top of her and our bodies fit together perfectly. Every time we make love, I am amazed by the way that we were made for one another. Everything works perfectly together. Kim bent her leg at my side and once again we connected at a whole other level. I knew she felt the same way because her lips were moving with more urgency across my skin.

I continued to kiss down her neck and across her chest. Her breast looked I unbelievable in this teddy and were bulging out so I kissed them several times. Kim moaned lightly as my lips caressed her body. I reached around to her upper back and found one of the hooks to her sexy little outfit. I quickly unhooked it and slid my hand up to undo the halter top as well. With that done, I pushed it down exposing her breasts completely.

Kim was running her fingers through my hair and I continued to explore her body with my lips. Kim moved her hands to my pants and untied them. She caught them in her toes and slid them down my legs effortlessly. I moved slightly and kicked them off of my feet. I started to suck on her breasts and used my hands to unhook the sides of her teddy and removed it from her completely. I was working my way back up her neck and when our lips met, I felt like my body was going to implode if I didn't connect more with her immediately. I hadn't put a condom on yet and so I started to reach for my pants to grab it, but Kim pulled me down onto her kissing me with such intensity that I lost my senses for a moment.

As our bodies pressed together, I physically couldn't wait any longer and I slid myself inside of her. She let out a louder moan and I started moving more in response. I couldn't believe how much better it felt to connect with her without a condom separating us, but then it hit me how irresponsible I was being and I pulled out of her. I stretched my arm out for my pants while I continued to kiss her and hold her tightly to me. It was taking all of my self control to not just forget the protection and make passionate love to her. I finally had the condom out and put it on quickly. With that taken care of, I let all of my instincts take over and we moved together completely in sync with one another.

Kim had this amazing ability to move her body under me in ways that drove me crazy and sent my body into spasm of satisfaction. We kissed each other and allowed our bodies to move together for close to an hour. Every time we moved there was an elevation in the intensity between us. It was like every part of us knew how badly we needed this night to carry us through our time apart and that was allowing it to last longer for us. As I felt Kim's nails slightly dig into my back, I started thrusting harder and faster while she responded by making her movements more intense as well. We continued like this until we were both shaking and our breathing quickened from reaching our maximum level of pleasure together. I laid down on her and held her in my arms. I just stared into her gorgeous eyes and thought about how lucky I am. Every time with Kim is better than the last. She is the only woman that I ever want to be with like this and I am going to make sure that we are able to visit each other often.

"I love you so much! You are my forever, Kim! My forever!" I said starring at her and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

She smiled at me and then said, "I love you more, Jack! You are my life! I will be here when you come home. We are forever!" She leaned up to meet my lips and we kissed again.

We laid there in the bed and just held each other for the rest of the night. We talked and laughed and made plans for our future because we were going to have one, no matter what and it was going to be together. I knew that I was leaving after her photo shoot; but I wasn't even going to think about that right now, I was just going to enjoy every moment that we had together. I fell asleep for a few hours with Kim wrapped up in my arms.

**KIM'S POV**

As I laid in Jack's arms, he finally fell asleep. I tried to close my eyes, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him for one moment that we have left together. When my alarm went off, Jack stretched slightly and opened his eyes to look into mine.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, not really. I just watched you sleep." I answered.

"Jenny is going to kill me if you are tired for this shoot today!" He said with his smirk across his face.

"You look really concerned. I am going to go take a quick shower and with some makeup she will never know." I said while I started to climb out of the bed.

Jack quickly tightened his arms around me and pulled me back down on top of him. When our bodies met, I was filled with all of the sensations that I felt last night all over again. My body physically ached to be closer to Jack. He started kissing me and as I laid on top of him, I could tell that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. I couldn't help myself and I started to move my body against his which only added to our growing urges. Jack grabbed my arm and side gently and rolled me over on my back and got on top of me. I knew that he needed this as badly as I did.

We were kissing each other and I swiped my tongue across his lip. He opened his mouth and I explored his mouth with my tongue. With Jack on top of me, I pulled my leg up at his side and I felt even more electricity run through my body as his body was up against me in all the right places. I moved with more urgency under him and then he slipped inside of me. The sensations that surged through me were unbelievable. I felt the same thing last night when we connected without any barriers. He seemed so much larger than before, but it just made the experience even better because every part of me was being struck perfectly by him.

I knew he didn't have a condom on and he was the responsible one because it felt so good that I was not going to be able to stop what was happening. I couldn't help myself and I started moving faster under him. I felt him tense up for a moment and then he joined me in my movements.

Jack was kissing me and pulled back for one moment and said, "Kim…..just….a minute…We need….to get…" He was trying to talk, but with every word he continued to move with me with such intensity that it was hard for either of us to concentrate.

I looked at him and said, "Jack, it's ok…I'm on…the pill…and have been for awhile….We are…safe…I promise."

"Are you…sure?" He asked with concern, but still couldn't stop forcing himself in and out of me so powerfully that it was making me shake already. "Oh….I'm sorry….but fuck it… I hope you are right because I can't stop this time. This feels too amazing!"

I reached around him and couldn't help but dig my fingernails in his back as he pounded himself in and out of me even more. I didn't know how long this was going to last, but I knew I didn't ever want it to end. As I lifted my hips up off of the bed under him and moved in new ways, a whole new wave of sexual urges flew through my body. Jack continued to move faster and harder with each thrust. I had to bite a pillow to keep from screaming this felt so good.

"God, Kim! This feels so ….good. Holy hell!" Jack tried to quietly say. "I don't think I will ever get enough of this or you! God damn…..You are so sexy."

We rolled together and I was on top, but we never stopped moving. I sat up on him and he held my breasts in his hands while my hips moved forward and backward so fast that I was surprised by it. As we moved together, another surge went through my body and then I felt Jack shaking under me. We were both trying to catch our breath and I laid down on him while we held each other.

"Kim, that was unbelievable. You are the most amazing woman in the world." Jack told me as he kissed the top of my head and held me to him.

"That was unbelievable. I love you so much." I kissed his chest.

"I'm glad you are taking precautions too, but we really should always use extra protection as well. I love you and don't want to ever be the cause of anything that would cause you complications." He said to me with that concerned look on his face.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I promise we are safe. I would never do anything to trap you like that. I really just couldn't stop because it was all so overwhelming." I told him.

He rolled me over so that he was looking down at me. "Stop it. I am already trapped. You are intoxicating and I can't get enough of you. If anything ever did happen, you would have nothing to worry about. I love you, Kim. And I couldn't stop either. I have never felt like this about anyone and every time I am with you everything feels stronger and better. You are my life, Kim. I am not going to be gone forever and then when I am back, you are never going to get rid of my again. Ok?" He said smiling at me.

"Ok." I said back to him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I have to go take a quick shower. I will be right back." I said kissing him one more time.

"Alright. I think I will join you for a quick shower and then get ready. I will call for breakfast real quick and be in there." Jack said to me as I got up and ran into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower and cleaned up quickly. Jack came in while I was rinsing off. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and climbed out to grab a towel. I dried off and put on my beloved pair of gray short VS fleece shorts with my black with gray writing VS Supermodel Essential low V-neck Cropped Tee. To finish my look, I slipped on my Ash Bea Wedge sneakers and a diamond belly button ring. I touched up makeup lightly and fixed my hair. I knew that Jenny and the team would be waiting to fix me up completely once we are at the shoot.

I heard a knock at the door and went out to open it for them to bring breakfast in. "Thank you." I told the waiter as I gave him his tip.

Jack came out to join me. "I am going to go put these last few things in my bag and will be right back." He said as he leaned down to kiss me before he walked out.

I put my fingers to my lips and could still feel his warmth there. I set up breakfast and heard the kids stirring in their rooms. I walked in to see what they were up to. "What are you guys doing up already?"

"We went to bed early so we could go to the shoot." Keith answered.

"Ok. Well finish getting dressed and get in here to eat your breakfast." I told them and they all rushed around quickly.

I went back into the other room and got their plates ready for them. They all came in and sat down to eat as there was a knock at the door. "I will get that guys. Go ahead and eat."

I opened the door to find Jack and was about to ask him why he didn't just use his key when I saw who was with him. "Hi. Wow this is a surprise. I ordered a ton of breakfast if you all want to come in and eat with us." I said to Jack and his parents.

"That would be great." Denise said as they all walked into my room and were greeted by the kids.

Jack put his arm around me and walked back to eat with me. "My parents flew in last night and got a room, but didn't want to wake me up so they decided to surprise me this morning." He said to me with a smile.

"That's really nice. I know you wanted to see them more before your flight today." I said smiling back at him.

"I just couldn't let my baby leave without me being here." Denise said with tears in her eyes.

"Denise, don't start that again. We just wanted to be here to see him off and make sure he made it to the airport alright." Greg said, but the look on his face said so much more. He was looking at me like he thought I might mess this up for Jack somehow. I just smiled and sat down to eat by Jack.

"Yeah. The whole team knows what time I have to be there and has it in our schedule perfectly." Jack said. "We do have to get going soon for the shoot, though."

"Oooohhh, your Seventeen shoot is today. How exciting!" Denise said. "I love that you are both getting your dreams. This is such an exciting time for you."

"Yeah. It really is. We are all very lucky." I replied.

There was another knock at the door and I ran to grab it. It was the rest of our group. "I can't believe you are all up already. We have breakfast so get in here and eat something real quick." Everyone walked in and as Grace passed me, I grabbed her arm and gave her the look that said we needed to talk NOW.

As we walked in the room with everyone, she turned to me and said, "Kim, can I borrow your lip gloss real quick?"

"Absolutely. Let me show you where it is. We will be right back." I lead Grace into my room and closed and locked the door.

She took in the room and turned to look at me with questioning eyes. "Grace, please don't hate me. I love him so much."

"Kim, I could never hate you. Are you being careful?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Ok, then. I am happy for you. I just don't want you to get hurt. He better be forever." She said.

"He really is, Grace." I told her and she gave me a hug.

She started helping me clean up all of the candles and rose petals so that no one would see this. We got it picked up pretty quickly and then she helped me straighten up all of my clothes so that my room looked perfect.

"Thank you, Grace. You really are the best." I told her as I gave her another hug.

"Kim, you are my best friend. I am always going to be here for you. No matter what you need. Plus I know you would do the same thing for me." She told me.

I tossed her my lip gloss and she smiled while she put some on. We walked out and finished eating really quickly. We were actually the first ones to make it next door to Jenny. "Good morning, ladies." Jenny said. Then she looked at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it that you can look like that in a pair of fleece shorts and a tee and most of the population has to wear fancy designer clothes to look half that good? It just isn't fair, lady." Jenny said teasingly.

I just smiled at her and shook my head. "So what do we need to do before we go?" I asked.

"Nothing, but load up everyone who is going." She answered.

"Ok. Then let's get going. We are so ready for this." Grace told her.

We went back to my room to get everyone and with security in place, we all headed out. I carried Kassie and Jack had both of the boys. We all loaded up in the vehicles and drove to the shoot location. Our first stop for the day was on a gorgeous farm. We unloaded and Jenny rushed us up to the tents to get ready.

"Hello. My name is Leanne. We are really excited to have all of you here and we have some exciting things planned for you. First, we want to show the fun loving teen side of all of you. We have not had this many designers send us clothes so eagerly in awhile. So what we want to do is show some designer outfits and some more affordable options as well. Sound good?" She said to us and we all nodded.

"Where do you want us to start?" I asked.

"My team has everything lined out for you so just go get ready and we will be out here waiting for you." Leanne turned with a smile and headed out of the tent.

"Let's go." Jenny said.

We met all of Leanne's team and got right to business. They dressed us in an assortment of jeans, capris, and skirts. Some were top designers and others were more affordable options, but they all looked great. I had on a pair of dark denim Low Rise Skinny Jeans with a simple white cropped tank and a brown Moto Sweater Jacket. They finished my look with the cutest matching brown Ciao Bella Renee Riding boots. My hair was left down and curly. Grace was in a pair of black Capris with a simple grey Tee and a black leather Bomber Jacket. She wore a pair of grey Millitary boots. Julie had a light brown Flounce Skirt with a tan Long Sleeved Tee and some great layered belts. She had some little brown booties to finish her look. Kelsey had a denim Sundress on with a white Long Sleeved Button up Shirt tied up around her. She had a pair of tan short Cowgirl boots on. We all walked out looking pretty good and excited to get the shoot started. That is when I saw him. I know that my mouth had to drop because I froze and so did the girls. We couldn't believe he was here for our photo shoot! Was he going to be in it with us? Unbelievable!


	26. Chapter 26

**Who is the surprise guest at the photo shoot for Seventeen? How will Jack and Kim's goodbye be at the airport? What is to come next for this group?**

**Stay with me. I know the story is going to change some with Jack and Kim apart, but it will always be a Kick story. It is not forever that he will be gone, I promise. Still a lot of good things to come so hang in there and keep the reviews and ideas coming. Thank you for helping me to reach over 100.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines or anyone that works for them. I do not own any of the Twilight cast members or Seventeen magazine.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**KIM'S POV**

I could not believe that we were standing face to face with Taylor Lautner. This is really cool. "Ok. So we thought we would have some fun with your photo shoot and invited some guests." Leanne said. "With Taylor right now, we want to get some shots around the farm with all of you. Maybe even some of you all tossing the football around." Then she turned to look at us concerned. "That is if you girls can do that?"

"Yeah. We can handle that!" I said with a smile.

Taylor crossed the space between us with his hand out to me. "Hi. It is really nice to meet you finally. We have all heard so much about you since your song is going to be a part of our movie." He said while shaking my hand.

"Thank you. It is really great to meet you, too. I didn't think we would be able to for quite awhile." I replied.

"Well, if you are good with football, how are you with baseball?" He asked.

I looked at him questioningly and then he pointed off into the field where the rest of the main cast was set up for pictures, too. I know it sounds silly, but I was so excited. We are posing for pictures with the main cast from Twilight. Jenny came over to talk to me and said, "This all came about because your song is being used in their movie. This is a big plug for your group and their movie."

"Wow. I didn't realize how amazing this shoot was going to be. This is really great. I am thrilled that they are using my song, but didn't even think about cross-promoting with them." I replied to her.

"I know. It is going to be great for all of you. Now, go do what I know you can and win them all over and really shine in these pictures." Jenny said with a smile.

"You got it." I told her as I turned back to Taylor and followed him to where we were starting the shoot.

We were all standing in front of a nice little cabin with a front porch. They had Taylor stand on the porch at the top of the stairs and put his arms up on each of the poles on either side of the stairs. He was wearing a white V-neck tee with a brown Bomber jacket and jeans. They placed us in different places on the porch and steps. Grace was sitting on the railing and looking over her shoulder at the camera. Julie was standing behind the railing on the other side of the porch and leaning against it with her hands. Kelsey was sitting on the stairs and they had me lean against one of the poles at the top of the stairs. They had us all smile and do serious shots. The photographer took close-ups and distant group shots. When they were happy with the shots, they had us walk out in the field a little to take some pictures with a Siberian husky.

She was a beautiful dog. They took some of just her and Taylor and then they started adding us into the pictures. We ran with her and Taylor, we played with a Frisbee, and then we all just sat down in the field. Taylor squatted by the Husky and put his arm on her neck. They had me sit on the other side of the dog with Grace sitting beside me. Julie was sitting on a small log close to Taylor and Kelsey was sitting on the ground in front of her. After several group shots, the photographer took close-ups of each of us. I was having a lot of fun on this shoot. When they were felt they had what they needed, Leanne had us go and change clothes for the next ones.

We rushed off to change. Jenny had us ready within moments. For this shot, we were all in bright dresses and skirts with sweaters. We had different types of boots on again and headed out to the field that had hay stacked all over in it. My booties had a 6 inch stiletto heel on them which is normally not a problem, but the ground was a little soft today so I had to walk on my toes to keep them from getting stuck in the soil. Jack swooped over and I jumped up on his back and he took me the rest of the way. We got out to where everyone was and Taylor had changed into a button up flannel. There were hay bales all over and even a tractor and trailer with several stacked up on it. Julie was sitting on one of the bales on the ground while Kelsey stood on another bale not too far from her. Taylor was standing in front of the trailer with his arm leaning up against one of the bales on it. Grace sat down on the ground and leaned back against one of the bales. I was originally sitting on the bale that she was leaning against, but the photographer said we needed someone higher. He wanted me to climb up on the trailer to sit on the bales up there. I went over to climb up and was having some difficulty so Taylor came over to where I was and lifted me up on the trailer. The photographer took pictures the whole time. He had each of us change our position slightly and continued shooting. I stood up and the wind caught my skirt which I quickly held down.

"There is your Marilyn Monroe moment." Jenny shouted at me with a smile.

I just smiled back and kept posing. "Let's try Taylor climb up on the tractor and then girls I want each of you around it at different levels." The photographer said.

I was trying to decide the best way for me to get off of this crazy trailer in this skirt and heels. Taylor looked at me and laughed lightly.

"Come here and I'll help you down." Taylor said as he reached for my waist. He put his hands on my waist and slowly lowered me to the ground. He really is gorgeous to anyone who is wondering. Then it got even better because my heel sunk in the ground. Taylor laughed again and then without saying a word reached down and picked me up in his arms. He carried me to the front of the tractor and climbed up on it with me still in his arms. He sat down behind the wheel and I was in his lap.

"Well, thank you very much, sir." I said with a smile. "I don't normally have issues like this."

"Sure you don't!" He said raising his eyebrows.

I lightly smacked his arm and rolled my eyes at him as I started to stand up and see where they wanted me for the pictures. I looked up and realized that the photographer had been shooting pictures the entire time. I just smiled and shook my head. "Stay there. Get creative, girls. I want you all on the tractor at different heights. Julie sat down on the steps up to the tractor. Grace got some help and sat up on the back tire and Kelsey climbed up on the main platform with Taylor and me. She made her way to the front of the tractor and sat on the hood. I surveyed my options and sat on the steering wheel and put one of my boots up on the seat where Taylor was still sitting. Then we all just struck some poses for the camera. I leaned forward slightly and put my hand on my bent knee and just stared into the camera flirtingly.

"That is perfect! Come on Taylor, you need to keep up with these lovely ladies!" The photographer said with a laugh.

"Oh, I can keep up." Taylor said.

He first leaned forward and rested his arm and head on my knee. He stared into the camera with a look like he was trying to melt the camera. Each of the girls moved slightly and so I stood up and moved behind the seat. I leaned up against the black security bars. I looked out at the camera and arched my back slightly. Taylor smiled and moved over beside me. He put one hand behind my back and leaned up against while looking out at the camera. Then he climbed to the back wheel where Grace was still sitting and posed behind her for a few shots. He jumped down and leaned up against the side of the tractor. He pulled Julie up to a standing position and wrapped his arms around her. She started blushing and smiling. He climbed back up on the main platform and went to the hood of the tractor. He sat with his legs on either side of Kelsey and she leaned back against him. I stood up on the seat of the tractor and put on boot on the steering wheel. We were just having fun with this part of the shoot now, but the photographer never stopped shooting.

"Perfect. Now go get changed for some football." The photographer called out.

The girls all started getting down to head back change. They were climbing down carefully. Taylor turned from the hood of the tractor and smiled at me teasingly. "I don't know if that's a good idea. They don't really know how to play football." He looked back at me and added. "She couldn't even get up and down on the trailer herself in that skirt." He stood up and jumped off of the hood of the tractor and landed on his feet. He looked back at me and held his hand up to help me down.

"Oh no. I've got this, but thank you." I said while I stood up on the seat of the tractor and decided how far it was to the ground. I was tempted to kick off my stiletto boots, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction. I smoothed out my skirt and jumped. I started flipping and held my skirt with my hands as best as I could. I did two full rotations before I braced to land. I landed on the toes of my boot and lightly rocked back on the heels. Taylor was standing there with his mouth open in shock. "I told you that I had it." I said as I walked past him and pushed on his chin to try to close his mouth.

I walked over to Jack and his parents. "Can you give me a lift back to change?" I asked Jack with a smile.

"Absolutely, gorgeous. You know you shouldn't have done that, right?" He said.

"I know, but it felt so good." I gave him a quick kiss and then jumped up on his back to head back to change.

"Ok, as long as you didn't hurt yourself, I guess I will let it slide this time." He said smiling back at me. Jack put me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I went in to change and Jenny was busy at work. She had the whole team making sure that we all looked perfect. She handed me a VS black bling PINK Sports Bra Top and a pair of VS low rise PINK Bling Boot cut Yoga Pants. Jenny came over to work on my finishing touches and held out a VS black/grey/leopard print PINK Varsity Jacket for me to slip on. They pulled my hair into two long, low pig tails and I put on a pair of black Converse Wedge Sneakers. I made a few twirls in front of the mirror and then saw a football sitting on the ground. I grabbed it up and started throwing it up in the air.

I looked around the room and said, "Girls, you all look fabulous. Are you ready to go play some football?"

They all looked at me and shook their heads 'Yes' and we all headed out. They all looked wonderful. Grace had Sequin Side Stripped Leggings with a red Fishnet Racer Back Bralette by Free People and a VS PINK New York Giants Zipup Hoodie half way zipped up. Kelsey had on Alyssa Milano's Touch Yoga Pants with a blue Tank Top and a New York Giants Cropped Tee. Julie was wearing a pair of pink Lucy Velour University Pants and a pink/grey tank with a grey Charming Sweater Wrap.

When we came out, we immediately headed over to the field to play some football. Taylor was waiting there for us, but he had some friends with him now. Tyson Houseman (Quil), Kiowa Gordon (Embry), Alex Meraz (Paul), Julia Jones (Leah), and Boo Boo Stewart (Seth) were all standing out in the field with him. Everyone was ready to play a little football. I looked over at Taylor and smiled.

"Nice team that you put together here." I said teasingly.

"Oh no. It is going to be girls vs. boys so I hear so Julia is with you guys." He replied.

I turned to Julia and said, "We are glad to have you join the winning team!"

"I am thrilled to do so. Now, let's show these idiots that we don't just look good, we can play, too!" Julia said with a smile growing on her face.

"You got it!" I smiled back.

"Ok. Now for these shots, I really just want you to play football and forget that we are here." The photographer explained.

We all nodded our heads and lined up in the field. Grace took the ball and got in front of me so that she could toss it to me. Julie, Julia, and Kelsey lined up beside me. The guys were lined up facing us and I could hear the camera snapping a ton of pictures. I called for Grace to release the ball. She snapped it to me and I looked up the field and found Julia. As I released the ball and it flew to her, I was knocked to the ground and looked up to see Taylor on me laughing. He stood up and gave me a hand up to my feet. I slugged him lightly in the gut and then cheered as I saw that Julia had made it to what we were calling the end zone.

"That's one for us!" I said waving my finger at Taylor.

"That's ok. It is our ball now." He teased back. "I am glad that you are at least decent competitors for us."

"Just line up and we will see how this goes." I snickered back.

We all lined up again. Boo Boo snapped the ball to Taylor who threw it long down to Alex. I had the perfect position and ran as hard as I could toward him. I put my foot up on his bent leg while he was getting ready to jump up and get the ball. I pushed off of his leg, grabbed the ball in the air, and flipped over to land on my feet. I started running with the ball to our end of the field and was searching for one of the girls to be open, but they were all covered so I just kept running. I was trying to dodge the guys as they were turning their attention toward taking me down. I threw the ball to Grace who caught it and continued to run. I decided to have some more fun and did one of my tumbling passes down the field. I landed just in time to see Grace throwing the ball back to me. I jumped up and grabbed it as Taylor and Alex came out of nowhere. Taylor grabbed me around the waist and took me to the ground while Alex ended up with his arms around my chest and pulled me down as well. I held the ball tightly to me while I was being squished by the two pretty large guys. I could hear a bit of a commotion while they got the guys up off of me.

"Are you ok?" Jenny was shouting at me.

I rolled over and looked up at her. "I'm good. I don't think they broke anything." I said with a smile as they helped me up. "But can we say over kill there guys. You both really had to tackle me?"

They both just smiled and laughed lightly. "Hey. I don't know about Taylor, but after you used me as a launching ramp, I was not going to pass up the opportunity to take you down." Alex said with a smile on his face and then he continued. "Besides I have to say that I really enjoyed every minute of tackling you!" His smile grew.

"You are hilarious!" I said looking at him and then turned back to Jenny.

"Well, I am just glad you are ok. We have to get set up for the next shots. I can't believe that you boys would be so rough when she is working." Jenny said while she grabbed my arm and led me back to change and gave each of them a scolding look.

"I guess, we win. Sorry guys. We have to get to the next set." I said shooting a teasing smile at them. "See you later."

We all went to change into some really cute baseball jerseys, warm-up shirts, and tees. We were all ready. They had taken our hair down and freshened our makeup before they sent us out to play baseball. When we got out there, the entire Cullen family and Bella were waiting for us and the werewolves were standing by to watch how we did at baseball. Once we had all formally met each other, they set us up for the shoot. We did a lot of still shots, but then they did let us actually hit and go after some balls, too.

We were split up on teams. It was Robert Pattinson (Edward), Peter Facinelli (Carlisle), Kellan Lutz (Emmett), Grace, and myself vs. Ashley Greene (Alice), Nikki Reed (Rosalie), Jackson Rathbone (Jasper), Kelsey, and Julie. Elizabeth Reaser (Esme) took the permanent position as catcher and Kristen Stewart (Bella) was our umpire. We had a lot of fun and looked great doing it. It was my turn to hit and I smashed the ball way out in the field. Jackson ran out to get it and threw it in to try to get me tagged out, but I slid safely into second base. I got up and was ready to make my way around the rest of the bases as Robert stepped up to bat. I stole third base while Kellan and Grace were cheering me on. Robert hit the ball and we both ran like crazy. I made it in to home and he reached third base. Kellan stepped up and definitely hit the ball far enough for a home run. When he made it home, we were all there to give him high fives. He made sure to give Grace and I hugs, though.

**JACK'S POV**

I watched as Kim and the girls played ball with the Twilight cast. I was cheering them on and enjoying the show as much as everyone else. My dad and mom even seemed to be having a good time. They switched places and Kim went to the outfield with Robert. Kellan played shortstop, Grace was half way between 2nd and 1st, and Peter was pitching. I watched as Ashley stepped up and hit a line drive that got her to second base. Jackson was up next and he hit a high power hit to Center field. Kim ran as hard as she could and leaped to grab the ball. She did a forward roll and came up on her feet to throw the ball so hard that it flew through the air with such force that it actually beat Ashley to Elizabeth at home plate. Everyone started cheering like we were at a real game.

Their game continued and my dad came over closer to me. "She really is good at everything, isn't she?" He asked me.

I turned to him with a smile and nodded. "She really is. I have never known anyone like her, Dad. I know she will be ok without me here, but I hate leaving her."

"I know, son." He said as he threw his hand up on my shoulder.

We heard Leanne announce that they had enough pictures for this and so they wanted everyone to get changed into their formal outfits next. I looked out and saw Robert talking to Kim as they were walking back in from the outfield. They ran into Kellan and Grace and the next thing I saw was the girls jumping up on their backs. Then the guys started racing back toward all of us. They were all laughing and obviously racing so it didn't bother me at all.

"She always seems to end up in situations like that. Is that really ok with you?" My dad asked me.

"Dad, she is just having fun. I know that I have nothing to worry about. She gets along with everyone and likes to have fun, but we are completely committed to each other." I replied.

"Son, I know you believe that, but I just want you to be careful. You are going to be gone and I don't want you to get hurt or feel like you have to stay to save your relationship." He said.

"I know that you are just worried about me, but you don't have to. Kim and I belong together and nothing is going to change that. We are going to talk all the time and find was to stay in touch. We are going to visit each other and we will be fine." I told him.

"Jack, you are going to be very busy. You have to focus on your training like your Grandfather always told you to. I don't want them to think that you are not taking this opportunity seriously if you want to leave all the time to visit your girlfriend." He said concerned.

I just looked at him in disbelief. "Dad, I can't believe that you would think that I would ever do anything to mess up this chance. I am going because I am committed to it, but I am also not leaving Kim and the kids behind. Going to the academy and training has always been one of my dreams and I will do it to the best of my ability, but being with Kim for the rest of my life is one of my dreams too. I won't lose her, Dad. I can't." I tried to explain to him.

"I understand that is how you feel now, but you are going to be gone for two years, Jack. A lot can happen in that time and Kim will be touring and doing fashion shows all over the world. You are both going to change in the time you are apart. I am not saying that it won't work, but I just don't want you to get hurt by pinning all of your hopes on a future with her like it is now. I love you; son and I don't want you to get hurt." He looked at me so seriously; but as I listened to him talk, I couldn't help but feel some anger as well.

"Dad, I want you to understand a few things. I appreciate your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. Kim and I are forever!" I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at him so that I knew he was listening to me. "I love her and we are not going to grow apart and we are not going to hurt each other." As I was finishing, I felt someone jump up on my back and wrap their arms around my neck. I looked up and saw those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Hey, gorgeous! Having fun?" I asked Kim with a smirk.

"Yes. Did you see Robert and I beat Kellan and Grace?" Kim said shooting a teasing smile over at Kellan. Then she squeezed me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. "Are you ready to be in some pictures with us?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"We are going to do formal looks for homecoming and prom next. Leanne said they wanted all of you guys dressed up in different tux styles to pose with us. I really can't wait to see you in some tuxes." She said as she came around to face me and smiled that famous smile at me.

"Well, I can't say no to that. Besides I love the idea of seeing you in homecoming dress options!" I told her while I bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"Ok then let's get changed so we can get our picture taken together." She said as she took my hand and started walking toward the changing areas.

I turned back to my dad as we were walking away and said, "So don't worry so much!" Then I turned back and wrapped my arms around Kim's waist as we walked up to see where Jenny wanted each of us to go.

As we were all walking over to change together, we talked and got to know each other better. It turned out that just like the other people we have met since we started the band and we were all getting along really well. Everyone was joking and teasing each other so much that we were all laughing. Even Justin was being half way decent which is always a surprise to me. When we finally made it to Jenny and the team, they had all of us go into different changing areas to get ready. All of us guys were put in different styles of tuxes and suits. We were ready and went out to wait for the girls to come out so we could be assigned to our pictures.

"We really want to show as many of the different options in style and price for Homecoming and Prom seasons. We want all of you to have fun and really enjoy this shoot." Leanne announced.

The girls started coming out and when I saw Kim, I felt my heart skip a beat. She was in a beautiful red short Chiffon dress with cut outs on the sides and a low back. She had jewelry on and stiletto heels with jewels all over them too. Her hair was down and curly which is one of my favorite looks on her. They had her pose with Taylor first who was in a pretty standard looking tux. They posed for a few pictures together and then the other girls from Belle joined them. They brought in the rest of the 'wolf pack' for the shots, too. All of the girls had on short length dresses in different colors and styles. Grace had a blue strapless one on with beads on it and ruffles. Julie was wearing a sea foam halter top dress on and Kelsey had a purple dress on with small straps and more jewels on it. Julia had an orange strapless dress on with a straight skirt. They all looked really nice and smiled for all of the pictures. The photographer had them pose in several different ways. He paired them up and had them take serious and silly shots.

My parents made their way up to where I was waiting for my turn to pose with Kim. "You look very handsome, Jack." My mom said with a smile.

"Thanks." I told her.

My dad leaned over to me and said quietly, "You are telling me that it isn't hard for you to sit here and watch her pose with those guys. Seeing them put their arms around her, especially when she is dressed like that. I can't even imagine what it was like with the Victoria Secret show! Wait until she is posing with guys for that company. I just don't want you to keep getting hurt!" He looked at me and I know that I was having trouble controlling the anger in my eyes. "See I knew it was upsetting you!"

I turned and looked my dad in the eyes. "No, what is making me mad is you Dad!"

He looked at me confused and asked, "What did I do to make you mad? I am just telling you that I am worried about you and tired of watching you have to deal with all of this."

"I am not having to deal with anything except leaving the woman that I love for awhile. You are making me crazy by trying to cause problems before I go. I love her and she loves me. Those guys are just posing in pictures; I am the one who she comes home to. Don't talk about it again!" I said to him with such a serious voice that even my mother was paying attention to our conversation now.

"Jack, what is wrong?" She asked.

"It is all good now, mom. Right Dad?" I said looking at him.

"Yep. It is all good!" He replied and then shook his head.

They had Kim and the girls go back in to change into their next dresses while they took pictures of the entire Twilight cast dressed up. The girls started coming back out in new dresses and Kim looked unbelievable in a really short dress. It was a black strapless corsette type of top with a layered light pink tulle layered skirt with black trim. I have learned way too much about clothes since dating Kim, but she looked so good that once again I wished that we were alone. She walked up to me and took my hands and led me out to the photographer.

The photographer turned to us and said, "You two look fabulous together. I love that Mandarin tux jacket on you, Jack. It is a great modern look. Are you guys ready?"

"Yes we are ready." Kim replied with a smile.

We stood there and I put my arms around her waist while he took picture after picture. We looked into each other's eyes. I stepped behind Kim and she leaned her back up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and we both smiled at the camera. She turned her head slightly and looked over her shoulder at me and I bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but think about all of the crap my dad had said to me. I hate that he feels that way, but he is wrong. I looked at Kim and the way that she starred into my eye and I knew that we were going to be fine. I had no doubts in my mind or heart.

They added the rest of Belle, guys and girls, and took more pictures. We were all having a blast as usual. We took a few serious pictures and then did several fun ones. The photographer was shooting constantly. They told us they had everything they needed and Kim reached up on her toes even more to give me a kiss. I heard the camera going again. We both looked in the direction of the camera and smiled. He snapped one last pic and then the girls rushed off to change.

"We actually need to change your tuxes really quickly too guys. We have a few more looks they want to get shots of." Jenny told us.

"Ok. Whatever you need." I told her.

"Jack, maybe we should get you out of here soon so that you can eat and then get to the airport on time." My mom said concerned.

"Mom, I am good. Besides, Jenny has got it all planned to the T. You have nothing to worry about." I said as I turned to go get changed.

"Absolutely, we still have plenty of time, Mrs. Brewer. We won't let Jack and the boys miss their flight. We are all excited for them." Jenny said with a smile.

"Alright." Mom replied.

As I was walking in to change, Justin was walking out in a tux. I looked behind me and saw Kim come out in a completely sequined silver strapless full length backless dress. I smiled and then turned to Justin and said, "Enjoy your moment since that is all you will ever get, friend!" I said to him with a smirk and then blew Kim a kiss. She winked in my direction and blew me a kiss back. I went in and changed into my next tux while all of the 1D guys were getting their tuxes on too. I knew that Justin would be enjoying taking pictures with Kim, but for Kim it was her job and I had nothing to worry about especially with that little punk. I started to walk back out with Harry and Liam. When we walked out, I looked up to see Kim and Justin taking one last picture together. As I looked back at the guys, I saw the one thing that I am a little worried about. It was a simple look in Harry's face, especially his eyes, but we had talked and I know he understands. The other thing is that I trust Kim completely.

She went back in to change and the photographer took some pictures of all of us guys together. We did look pretty studly so I can't blame him for wanting them. We all posed with serious faces and then he asked us to all smile so we did. After a few shots, the girls were back out in their next dresses. They were all in full length dresses and looked really nice. Grace was in her signature red color with a strapless dress that was form fitted to her knees and then flared out slightly, Kim called that a 'Mermaid dress.' Julie was wearing a light blue dress with a beaded high waisted top with a flowing skirt. Kelsey had bright orange one shoulder dress with a slit up the side. Then I caught site of Kim and felt like I couldn't breathe. She looked amazing! She was in a strapless silver and black sequined tulle low V neck, backless dress with a slit almost up to her hip. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and then I realized that they were posing with 1D in these dresses.

I took a deep breath and thought about how I knew everything was fine. They took some individual shots of each of the girls and then added one of the guys in with each of them. While they did this, I watched Grace with Zayn, Julie with Louis, and Kelsey with Niall. I hate to admit it, but I was hoping that it would be Liam with Kim. They actually had her pose with Liam first and then switched him out for Harry for a few shots, too. I shook off the feeling that was in the pit of my stomach and then Kai and Carson were at my side.

"Having a hard time watching, Man?" Kai asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Well, I don't know. But I know I would, if I saw a guy look at my girlfriend like that. Maybe it wouldn't bother me all that much unless I saw a look in her eyes, too." He said.

I looked up when he said that and I saw the look in Harry's eyes that I knew was in mine whenever I saw Kim, a look of desire, longing, and need. "I have nothing to worry about because I know she only loves me." I smiled at Kai.

"You are right, Man." Carson agreed. "She doesn't look at anybody the way she looks at you."

I looked back at Kim and knew I was right. She likes Harry, but not in that way. I started to remember our night together and everything that we said to each other. That is what I am going to hold onto and there is nothing that is going to change the way we feel about each other. I stare at her and enjoy looking at how fabulous she looks in her dress.

"Well, that's all good, but she is really good at looking like she is interested in all of these other guys then. I didn't think that was so easy to pretend." Kai added as my dad was walking up to us.

He looked at Kai and then me. "Are you guys excited about your trip?" He asked us seeming like he was trying to do the decent thing now and change the subject.

I tried to smile at him and replied, "Yes. It is just still hard to think about leaving, too."

"Especially when you are dating a sexy little thing like that and guys can't keep their hands off of her." Kai added with a smirk and then continued pointing toward Kim. "I mean look at them. There is definitely some chemistry between those two."

I turned to Kai and really felt like I wanted to deck my friend for crossing a line. He could see the look in my eyes and added, "Jack, I know you are pissed, but look at all of them and tell me that you aren't concerned. I have been your friend for a long time and I don't want to see you get hurt by all of this. That's it! You just got a little too involved with all of this really fast, but I like Kim. I just think you should get prepared."

"Kai, we have known each other for a really long time and that is why I am not hitting you right now. You don't know Kim the way that I do, but you need to back off of this now." I looked up to see Kim and the rest of the girls posing with 1D for pictures. Kim was in the middle of Liam and Harry. She had her back leaned up against Liam and he was resting his chin on her head. Harry had his one hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip. They were all just smiling and then the photographer called for some serious shots.

They all tried to get serious faces, but these guys just don't know how to not smile. I had to laugh a little watching them. I turned back to Kai and said, "I have nothing to worry about with these guys. Trust me."

"Ok. Come on guys you can be serious for one shot." Kim said while she put her leg down and tried to rally all of them. She walked over to each of the paired couples and tried to help them pose. Once she had them where she wanted them, she went back to Liam and Harry to work on them. I was thinking 'Good luck with those two,' but then she did it. I could hear her talking to them and they got serious all of the sudden. "Think about when we did our video. You have to be able to do serious sometimes." She took Liam's face in her hands and starred into his eyes. "Concentrate on how you feel when a girl is this close to you and she looks like this. Are you ready?" She asked him and I saw Liam gulp and nod his head. Then she turned to Harry. "How about you? I am right here in front of you looking like this. What are you thinking, I want to laugh or I want to hold on to this girl? Now do it." Harry nodded, too. She turned to the photographer and said, "We are ready now."

Kim leaned back up against Liam and put one of her hands up on his cheek. She turned her face to look him in the eyes. Liam couldn't help, but be locked in her eyes. Harry had one hand on her waist and the other in his coat pocket. While I watched them, I knew that I would be with her forever no matter what my dad, Kai, or anyone else thinks. We were made for each other.

**KIM'S POV**

They snapped several pictures of the group and then the photographer said, "Those are good, but Harry, we need you more involved. Give me something guys."

Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket and put it on my hip and leaned in closer to me. I looked toward the photographer and could tell that it still wasn't what they were looking for. I shifted my weight and leaned forward slightly myself, but made sure to bring Liam with me. Then I stared into Harry's eyes and knew what else I could do to help. I lifted my leg and bent it at his hip to show off the slit in my dress. Harry smiled lightly and put his hand on my thigh. I heard the camera going crazy and knew we had made them happy. I looked out at the camera for a shot and then when I turned back to look at Harry, I saw the look in his eyes that I have been trying to forget about. I thought about Jack and our night so that I was able to get through this shoot. They said they had enough shots and for us to hurry up and change into our last looks.

I gave all of the guys hugs and told them they had done a good job. On my way back to change, I stopped and kissed Jack. "You look amazing." I told him.

"Why thank you, Maam!" Jack replied. "You look pretty good yourself." He leaned down and kissed me one more time.

"I better hurry up before we get in trouble. I will see you in a minute. I hope you like my next dress." I said to him with a smile.

"I am sure I will love it, but it will be hard to do better than this one." Jack said with a smirk while looking me up and down.

I turned and ran in to change. Jenny rushed all of us into our last dresses. They were all very beautiful. The girls went out one at a time and took pictures with their boyfriends. The team finally finished with me and I looked in the mirror and felt like a princess. I had a gorgeous Terani couture full length dress on. It was a strapless Chiffon/Tulle with Jeweled bust and Ornately jeweled at the empire waist. It was white and flowing. I had a Harry Winston diamond necklace on and earrings that matched. They put my hair up with some wisps hanging down and then the finishing touch was the tiara that they put on me.

"I love this!" I said with a big smile.

"I am glad that you like it because all of the designers insisted that you all could have whichever ones you want to wear to your school dances or in performances. So of course, we accepted all of them for you." Jenny replied with a smile. "We have to give the Harry Winston back, but they said you could use it whenever you want."

"Oh my gosh. This is such a dream come true. Thank you all." I said as I turned to exit the room.

When I walked out, I looked for Jack, but didn't see him right away. Everyone was staring at me and I just smiled at them. I walked toward the photographer who then took a few pictures of me by myself and then Jack joined me. When I saw his eyes looking at me, I smiled more. I knew that he liked it with the way he was staring at me.

"I didn't think you could look more beautiful than you did in the last dress you were in, but you always surprise me! You are the most beautiful woman in the world! You look like a princess and I can't believe that you are mine." Jack said as he leaned down gently to give me a kiss.

The camera was going and we were surrounded by a ton of people, but in that moment, we were alone. It was just him and I and the rest of our lives. I kissed him back and then we looked into each other's eyes. I melted into his chocolaty pools and knew that I would wait for him as long as he needed me to. He had his arms wrapped lightly around me, but I felt so safe and secure. I laid my head on his chest and looked out at the camera. Jack rested his cheek on the top of my head and held me to him tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my hands on his shoulder blades. We smiled for a few pictures and they had us do a couple of poses.

I leaned back slightly and looked back up into Jack's eyes and put my hand on his cheek. "I love you so much!" I told him and smiled. He just smiled back at me and I felt like I could read everything that there was in his eyes. I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Jack, you are my everything and I am completely yours forever!" He pulled me to him and put his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. He gave me another kiss and then said, "Kim, I feel the same way!"

They added Belle girls and guys and we took more pictures and then they had everyone join in and we all took pictures together. We all posed together in several different ways and then they added everyone else to the pictures. We were a really big group and everyone was dressed to the 9s. We all smiled and the photographer took a ton of shots. He finally called that it was a wrap and he had everything they needed for the magazine.

Leanne came up to me and pulled me aside. "Kim, we will be in contact soon for your interviews. We want to have some personal information for the story sections. You all did a wonderful job today. You are really going to make it huge in the modeling world and I know that we will want to have you back again." She shook my hand and continued, "Oh and just one more thing, you are a million times better to work with than your mother so when you make it in this business, it will definitely be because of you, not her."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Leanne. We had a blast even though we had to be here so early. This has been great and I will come back whenever you guys want me."

"Ok. Well have a great day and we will be in touch soon." She said.

I turned to Jack and gave him a big hug. "They loved everything today. Isn't that great?"

"It is wonderful, but I knew that they would love everything that you did because everyone does." Jack said with a smirk and then leaned over to give me a congratulatory kiss.

"Are you ready to go get something to eat?" I asked him while I grabbed his hand and started to walk toward the changing area.

"I am ready to go anywhere with you." He replied with a smile.

"Good. Let's get changed and we can go." I told him.

"I don't know if I want you to change. I am going to be sad about not seeing this dress again." He said.

"Well, then I guess it is good that we are getting to keep all of the dresses, isn't it?" I replied with a big smile as I knew the girls would hear me also.

"What?!" Kelsey squealed. "We get to take all of the dresses?"

"Yes. The designers wanted them to be worn to dances, shows, videos, etc." I explained. "So Jenny told them we would absolutely do that."

"That is awesome." Julie added.

"Yeah, I love these dresses." Grace said.

"Me, too. Now let's get changed so that we can go get some food before Jack has to go." I said trying to smile.

We all walked in to the changing room to get ready, but I ran back out quickly and grabbed Jack's arm before he went in to change. I had my cell phone with me and asked Greg to take our picture with it. He took my phone and snapped a quick picture of us. He went to hand it back to me, but Denise grabbed it to take a few more.

"Smile." She said while she snapped a few more pictures both full view and then some close-ups.

Jack leaned down to give me a kiss and she took one more picture. She handed me the phone with a smile on her face. "Thank you very much." I said and then I turned back to him and gave him another quick kiss before I turned to get changed.

**JACK'S POV**

Kim disappeared in the changing area and my phone started going off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see the pictures that my mom had just taken of us with the caption "I love you! These will help us while we are apart." I turned the phone around to my dad and Kai and said, "See, I have nothing to worry about. She is my forever." I turned casually and walked in to change so that we could go out to eat.

I walked out and Kim came running up to me and jumped into my arms. "I see where Kassie gets it from!" I said to her teasingly.

"Well, I can't help myself. You are like a magnet for me!" She smiled that famous smile at me and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am not complaining in any way. I love it that you are so attracted to me!" I told her with a light laugh.

"Very funny. So where do you want to eat?" She asked me and then she continued, "It is completely up to you. Whatever you want!"

"Can we go back to the hotel for some more alone time?" I asked her quietly with a smirk.

"I don't think that your parents would be ok with that, lover! You probably better just pick a restaurant." Kim replied.

"Ok. Let me think about it for a minute." I answered.

"Alright. I am going to go tell everyone goodbye. I will be right back." She said.

Kim jumped down out of my arms and went over to say her goodbyes to the Twilight cast, but in true Kim fashion she invited them to join us to eat. I saw her turn to Mark and she asked, "Where can you get all of us in at? Jack needs options so he can decide what he wants."

"Actually, we already made a reservation. We didn't want you to be late for your flight and we found something that we knew you would love. It is Ninja New York and they are expecting all of us. We also knew you would end up inviting everyone because that is just the person you are." He smiled at Kim and I had to laugh.

"You are right it sounds wonderful and she will always want to include everyone." I answered. "Let's get going."

"Perfect." Kim replied.

She came over to me and wrapped both of her hands around mine and we walked to the vehicle. We all loaded up and headed out to the restaurant. It didn't even take us that long to get there. When we got there and went in, it was really an awesome Japanese restaurant that was made up like a ninja village from a long time ago. We made our way through the maze that was the restaurant and they took us to a huge room. We all sat down at the tables that filled the room.

We all started looking at the menu and then Mark stood up. "We were thinking about just doing a general sampling for the room if that works for everyone. If not, please go ahead and order whatever you want as well."

"Thank you, Mark. That sounds great." Kim said.

He and Jenny ordered everything and we all went along with it. Before we knew it they were bringing in appetizers and drinks for us to start with. Everyone was eating and visiting. Kim and I were sitting at a huge table with Harry, Louis, Grace, Jerry, Mark, Jenny, Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Robert, Kristen, my parents, Kai, Carson, and the kids. Everyone else was at the three other tables in the room. Keith was right beside me and Kassie was in between Kim and Harry. Keith was in between my parents. We were all visiting and having a really nice time.

I took a quick look around the room and knew that Kim and the kids would be fine until I got back. This group was going to make sure that they were ok. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. Our meal came out and we all dug right in.

"This is great." I said toward Mark. "Thank you for setting all of this up."

"You are welcome. We are really going to miss you a lot." Mark said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"We really will miss you, Jack. We are excited for you and can't wait to hear all about it." Jenny added.

"To Jack." Harry said as he raised his glass.

Everyone else lifted their glasses, too. And said, "To Jack." Then they all clicked their glasses and took a drink. I tapped my glass to Kim's and then turned to do the same thing with my Mom and Kyle. As I turned back to Kim, I caught Harry swipe his thumb across Kim's cheek quickly out of the corner of my eye. When she turned back to look at me, she smiled so I tried to forget about it. We all took a drink and then I stood up.

"Thank you all so much for your support. I am really excited, but sad to be going. I am going to miss all of you a lot. I will be back before you know it. Take care of these 4 for me." I smiled and looked at Kim and the kids. They each smiled at me and everyone lifted their glasses again and took a drink.

I knew Kim was sad, but she wasn't going to show me. I sat back down and pulled her to me again. She laid her head up against my shoulder for a few minutes and then she sat back up to look me in the eyes. "We are going to miss you a lot, but we will be ok and waiting for you when you get back." She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

We all finished eating and visited for a bit longer. Then Jenny motioned to Kim that it was time to go. I saw Kim take a deep breath and then turned to face me. "It is time to get you all to the airport. Are you ready?" She asked.

For one moment, I just wanted to shout 'No' because I wasn't ready to leave her, but then I remember that it is only for a little while. I will see her again soon for her birthday and then homecoming. We are going to be fine. I just nodded my head and leaned over to give her another quick kiss.

Everyone got up and some started telling me goodbye and good luck. Others just loaded up to see me off at the airport. We were at the airport within minutes and unloaded. Jenny gave me our boarding passes and then gave me a quick hug goodbye. After hugging what seemed like a million people, it was time for us to make our way to our boarding area. To my surprise, they had gotten special passes so that some of them could come back with us. I had said my goodbyes to everyone except Kim, the kids, and my parents.

I knelt down and hugged each of the kids tight. "I will see all of you soon. I love you all so much. Take care of each other and especially your big sister."

"I wove you, Jackie. I wiw miss you so much!" Kassie said to me while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too, peanut. Be good and I will see you soon!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and wiped her tear away.

"We really do love you Jack. Have fun." Keith said trying to not cry.

"Ok, buddy. I love you, too. I will write soon and send you some pictures, too." Keith smiled when I mentioned pictures.

Kyle looked at me and was trying to stay tough. "Bye, Jack. Come back, Ok?" He reached out and hugged me again.

"I will, buddy. I promise. I love you." I squeezed him tight and then let him go.

I stood up and grabbed my suitcase. Kim turned to Grace and said, "I will be back in a little bit. You have got them, right?"

"Absolutely! We will be here waiting for you." Grace replied trying to smile.

Kim turned and came up to me to hold my hand. We went through security with Kai, Carson, my parents, and Jerry. Once through, we went straight to our gate and they were actually getting ready to load early. I looked at my parents and gave them both hugs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and then smiled.

"I will miss you guys a lot. Help Kim with the kids and stuff please. I will be home for a visit before you know it." I told them as I wiped a few tears from my mom's cheeks.

"I know and we are so proud of you, Jack. I am just going to miss not having you around every day. Call if you need anything. I love you, son!" My mom said between sobs.

"I will. I love you, too." I told her.

"Do good, Jack. We will watch all of your meets that are televised and maybe even try to come to some of them. We are proud of you. Stay focused and learn as much as you can. I love you, Jack!" My dad added.

"I will, Dad. I know how important this opportunity is." I leaned in to give him a hug and he whispered to me to not get distracted by anything. I pulled back and just stared at him. "I will be fine, Dad."

I moved on to Jerry. "You better take good care of Kim and the kids." I told him with a smile.

"You know I will, yo. They are my family." He said while he gave me his fist to hit.

I leaned in to give him a half hug and quietly added, "Make sure she is ok, Jerry. Call me if anything happens! Promise!"

"I will." He replied.

I walked over to Kim and they started calling for us to board. I led her away from everyone else and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Kimmy!"

She smiled at me and said, "No one is supposed to call me, Kimmy!" in a teasing voice.

"I figured that I had earned it!" I smiled back at her.

"I guess you have a point, Jackie." She replied.

"I am going to miss you so much! I love you more than you know!" I told her as I pulled her into my arms and lifted her off the ground.

"I am going to miss you, too. Jack…." She said as she pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes. "I love you so much more than I can express with words!" She leaned in and kissed me. The electricity flew through my body and I held her tightly against me. I saw every moment that we had spent together flash through my mind. "I will see you soon! Take care of yourself and know that I love you more than anything and will be here when you get back!"

"Ok. You better be because I can't live without you!" I smiled at her and kissed her one more time. They called for us to board again and my parents said they didn't want me to miss it while we are right here. I laughed lightly and then I put Kim down and kissed her one more time. "I love you!"

I turned to walk away, but kept a hold of her hand. She walked me right up to the gate and then as I took my next step our hands slipped apart. I looked back at her and she smiled and mouthed 'I love you' and then the door closed behind me and she was gone. I went numb and found my seat somehow. Carson took my bag and put it in the overhead. We sat down and I felt like a piece of me was missing. How could I do this? The pilot announced to buckle up and he pulled away from the loading area. It was too late now. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes remembering everything about her that I love.

**KIM'S POV**

When the door closed, he was gone. I immediately sunk to my knees and felt arms around me. Jerry was there, but it didn't matter because I felt so alone. At that moment, I didn't know how I was going to be able to do this. I watched the plane pull away out the window and felt like a piece of me was missing. I leaned back against Jerry and took a deep breath and closed my eyes remembering everything about him that I can't help but love.

Jerry put his arms around me tighter and whispered, "It is going to be ok, Kim. He will be back before you know it."

I knew that he just wanted me to be ok, but I felt like I was breaking inside. I have been through a lot of things in my life, but nothing has hurt this bad. I hadn't cried since I decided to make sure that Jack followed his dream and as badly as I wanted to the tears wouldn't come now. I felt like I couldn't get air in my lungs, everything was collapsing on itself. I just continued to lean against Jerry until I felt like I could breathe again. I opened my eyes slightly and tried to stand up. I still felt really weak, but Jerry put his arms around me and helped me up.

I looked at him and knew that he could see the pain in my eyes. "Kim, you can cry now. Jack is gone and he won't know." Jerry said to me quietly.

"I can't, Jerry. The tears won't come out. I don't know why, but they just won't. Trust me, I think it would help if I could, but I can't." I told him.

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes that I got a bit aggravated with myself. I may be dying inside, but I still have to take care of my family. I can't have a pity party and I definitely don't want my friends to pity me. I took a deep breath and tried to walk taller. Jerry kept a hold of me just in case as we walked back to the rest of our family.

"Well, our flight leaves in about an hour so we are just going to go ahead and hang out here until then." Denise said as she stepped towards me. "Kim, thank you for letting him go. He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't convinced him. You are an amazing young woman. We will see you soon." She gave me a hug.

"Yep. We will see you Kim. Have a great time on your tour if I don't see you before then." Greg added.

They walked away and I felt like something was really wrong with all of this, but I let it go because I had enough to deal with already. I continued to walk with Jerry until we were almost back to everyone. I somehow put a smile on my face as we came around the last corner and were in view of everyone. There were cameras going off and I couldn't believe that the reporters were here for this. I mustered my best smile and even managed a small wave in their direction.

Jenny rushed up to me and said, "Kim, I am so sorry. I don't know how they found out, but they are not going to leave you alone until you give them a small statement." Jenny had the same look of pity on her face.

I looked at her and smiled. "Ok. I can do that." She looked at me confused while I walked away from her and over to the customer service desk of the airport. I leaned over and asked the woman behind the counter, "Are you someone who is charge?"

"Yes. How can I help you Miss Crawford?" She responded.

"You know who I am?" I replied.

"Of course, my daughter has done nothing but play your songs online. We already have tickets for your concert here in New York." She answered with a smile.

"Ok. Well, I would like to upgrade those tickets and get you backstage as well, but I need a favor. Is there any way I can use your mic to make a statement and maybe even sing a quick song?" I finished and she looked at me, made a quick call, and then got her cell phone out.

"It is fine, but I need to record this too. My daughter will be so jealous." She said as her smile grew bigger across her face.

I nodded my head and took the mic from her. I jumped up on the counter and motioned for all of the reporters to come closer. "I wanted to make a statement and answer some of your questions."

They all went crazy and I saw Grace out of the corner of my eye. She was shuffling the kids to the guys and running in my direction. Jerry stopped her a few feet from me and pulled her into his arms. I looked back out to the reporters and tried to decide what I was going to say.

**JERRY'S POV**

"Jerry, what is she doing? She isn't in any condition to do this right now. Did she even cry?" Grace asked.

"No. And you know Kim, yo. She isn't going to until she feels everyone else is ok. I made the mistake of looking at her like I felt sorry for her and that's when she snapped into Kim mode. She will be fine. We just need to be there for her, but I think she said something to that lady about singing, yo. So you should get the girls and be up there with her, but no sad faces!" I replied.

"Ok." Grace answered as she walked over to the girls.

She filled them in on everything and they all came over to where we were with 1D right on their heels. The girls walked right out to where Kim was. Kim turned back to the airport lady and said, "You should call your daughter, if she isn't too far away!" The lady smiled and made a call immediately.

"I just wanted to let all of you know that we were here to see Jack off. He has an amazing opportunity to study at the Otai Academy of Marshall Arts. We will miss him very much, but are very proud of him. Do you have any questions?" Then mass hysteria hit and Kim turned to Jenny and said, "Jenny, can you direct who can ask a question and then we will answer them?" Jenny nodded and moved to the front of the group and pointed to a certain reporter. "Thank you." Kim responded.

"What about you and Jack? Are you single now?" the reporter asked.

"We are fine. Jack is not going to be gone forever and we love each other. I am not single. Sorry." Kim answered with a little laugh trying to hide her pain, but I could see it.

Jenny pointed to another. "Won't this be hard on your relationship?"

"Let me just put everyone's' minds at ease at once. Jack and I are stronger than ever. We will be visiting all of the time and I am not worried about our relationship at all. I know that there is distance between us, but we are not going to let that change anything between us. Now, are there any other question?" Kim said still smiling. While Kim was talking, the real craziness started because fans now knew we were all here. The front of the airport was becoming very busy and yet Kim continued her interviews.

Harry put his hand on my shoulder. "She is starting to have a hard time. Should we do something?" He asked.

"She will alright. Give her a minute to work it out in her own head. Just watch, yo." I replied.

We both watched as her entire face calmed again and Harry just looked at me and smiled with relief. "Good, but at some point she is going to breakdown. Isn't she?" He asked.

"Yep, and we just need to be there when it happens because she won't go to the girls when it happens, Man." I answered.

"Why not?" Harry said confused.

"Because they will try to make her talk it out and she won't want to do that. She will just want someone there while she works it all out on her own." I answered.

"She really is one of a kind. Isn't she?" He replied.

"Yep." I said.

Jenny had continued to point out and Kim had continued to answer question after question. Then when she looked like she was starting to waiver again, she took a deep breath and said, "How about this? We would like to sing a new song for you. I wrote it for Jack. You will be the first ones to hear it. I can tell you more through my music than any other words any way."

They all got their cameras and recorders ready. The girls got ready to sing and dance and then they were off. They all lined up and had an entire dance routine to this song. I hadn't even seen them do this one yet. I was really impressed.

(Kim)

I don't need a thousand people screaming my name  
I don't need overnight Hollywood fame  
I don't need platinum records up on the wall  
I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage

(All)  
Oh whoa oh  
Those things won't last forever  
Oh whoa oh  
What I got is so much better

You and me, on a summer night  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine  
And all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

(Kim)  
I don't need a jetsetter up in the sky  
I don't need a name dropping guy  
I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me  
I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans

(All)

Oh whoa oh

(Kim)  
Those things won't last forever

(All)  
Oh whoa oh

(Kim)  
What I got is so much better

(All)

You and me on a summer night  
Park the car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

(Kim with other girls echoing)

You make me feel  
You make me feel like a million bucks  
Like a million bucks yeah

(All)  
You and me on a summer night  
Park the car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

You make me feel  
You make me feel

(They all pointed out to the cameras and smiled.)

(Kim)  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

The crowd went crazy and Kim said, "Thank you all. Now we need to get out of here so that the airport can get back on track. We hope that you will all be able to come to our concerts. Thank you again. Good bye."

Kim turned to the airport lady and gave her back the mics. "Thank you again. I am sorry it got a little crazy. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes it is. We will make sure you guys get out of here ok. Follow us." She told her.

Kim motioned for all of us to follow her and security made their way quickly up to her and the girls. Kim picked up Kassie, Harry and I grabbed the boys, and we were off. They took us to a side door and Rick had the vehicle meet us there. Everyone started loading up and Kim stopped and waited.

She pulled Jenny aside and said, "I told them that we would upgrade their tickets to our concert here in New York and bring them backstage too. Can you make that happen please?"

"Absolutely!" Jenny replied. "We just need your contact information and I will get you everything that you need."

"Thank you." Kim said turning to Jenny and then she faced the lady and her daughter. "It was great to meet you. Let me know if you guys need anything." Kim started to load up and then she stopped and turned back. "Actually, do you guys have someone performing for your homecoming yet?"

"Oh my God." Is all the girl could shout.

"No, they are still working on that. Brandy, is on the dance committee. Could you help them with that?" the airport lady asked.

"Yes. I can. When is the dance?" Kim asked.

"Ummmm. It is ummm on November 12th." The girl finally got out and I smiled at how crazy it was that people were reacting like this to us.

"Jenny, do we have a break that weekend?" Kim asked.

"Just a minute." Jenny thumbed through her phone. "That weekend is a break and so is the 10th for your Homecoming, but I thought you were spending breaks in England with the guys so you…" Jenny stopped herself.

"Well, fill that weekend in for us please. We have a Homecoming to perform at." Kim smiled at the girl who was close to our age, but totally freaked out by Kim doing all of this. "What is your theme?"

"Well, we actually are doing it around your song 'Thousand Years' because it is such an amazing love song." The girl answered.

"Ok. Then it is a good thing we will be there to sing it for you. You tell them that you have the entertainment taken care of." Kim told her.

Harry walked past me and back out to where Kim was standing. "What is this I hear about you skipping out on me during one of our breaks?" He said teasingly.

"Well, this fabulous fan needs a band for her Homecoming so I can't let her down." Kim said back to him with a smile.

The girl looked like she was going to faint. "Oh my God. Harry Harry Styles. Oh my God." I had to laugh at the girls hysteria.

"Calm down. It is great to meet you. Thank you for helping our girls out and letting them do that whole thing." Harry said to the girl and her mom.

"You are welcome." The lady responded trying to keep her daughter upright.

Kim smiled and then said, "You know Harry if you are that disappointed about me changing our plans, what if you went with me to the dance? I will need a friend to dance with any way and maybe the other guys would want to come to." Kim was having way too much fun with this.

"Really. Really." The girl just kept saying. Then she blurted out, "Harry I love you." And quickly covered her mouth.

"I think that sounds like a blast. Jenny, can you guys get tickets for all of us to travel back here that weekend?" He asked Jenny.

"Yes. I can do that, but we really better get going before they all find us over here and we can't get out." She replied.

"Ok. Well we will all see you there." Harry said as he took the girl's hand and kissed it.

She was ready to fall over. He put his arm around Kim and lead her into the vehicle. With Kim loaded, I got in and we all drove away. I saw Kim pick Kassie up and hug her. Harry was sitting by her with his arm lightly on her shoulder.

**HARRY'S POV**

"You did really great out there." I told her.

She tried to smile at me, but I could see the pain in her eyes. She just laid her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes while she held Kassie to her. I just sat there quietly until she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said to me with that famous smile on her face.

"You are welcome, but I don't think I have done anything special." I told her.

"You are here for me like you said you would be. You actually are always there when I need you so that is something really special." Kim explained.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and said, "I will always be here for you. You are important to all of us, Kim." I looked down into her eyes and continued. "You know that, don't you?''

She smiled lightly and replied, "Yes, Harry. I know that. You have all become a part of my family and I really appreciate that you are all worried about me now, but you really don't have to be. I am fine."

I think she was trying to convince herself, but I just nodded my head. She laid her head back down on my shoulder and I just leaned my head against hers. I looked over at Jerry and he smiled and gave me the thumbs up. I definitely didn't want to upset anyone, but I wanted to be there for Kim. I can't really imagine what she is going through, but I want to help her even if I don't understand the way she is going through it.

We were all just relaxing and trying to rest on our way back to the hotel. All of the sudden, flashes started going off in my face and Kassie who had fallen asleep jumped up off of Kim's lap. Kim looked shocked and I looked in the direction of the flash and realized that it was a photographer taking pictures of us. This was insane and Rick jumped up immediately and grabbed the guy and his camera. Then the guys started shouting at Kim, "Jack just left and you are already cuddling up to Harry. That didn't take long. I thought you said your relationship was fine."

The bus stopped and Rick let the guy off of it. "What about my camera?" He asked.

"I don't think you are getting this right now. We will send it to you later." Rick replied.

"It doesn't matter I have it set where they all go immediately to my online account so I still have the pics that I need to destroy that little cheater." He yelled back.

I turned to look at Kim and she was gone. "Where is Kim?" I shouted out and looked around the bus. When my eyes fell on Jerry, he looked as white as a ghost.

"We have been in charge of her for an hour and she's gone. Jack is going to kill us all, yo." Jerry yelled. Then he started looking around. "Where is Grace?"

"The emergency door is open." Milton added. "It is raining. They can't have gone too far."

We jumped out of the back of the bus and didn't see any sign of them. We were in the middle of New York City. There were buildings all around. Kassie came up to the door and said, "Jerry!"

"Just a minute, sweetie. I have to find Kim and Grace right now." He told her.

"Jerry! This is for you!" Kassie held out a small piece of paper.

Jerry grabbed the paper and read it.

**Jer**

**Need some time. Im fine. Be back later. Grace is joining me.**

**Kim**

"Are you kidding me? Why would they do this?" Jerry asked totally panicked.

"Relax. We can use her phone signal to find them." Rick chimed in.

He pulled out his phone and made a call. "I need to know where Kim is right now." He told the person on the other end of the phone. "Ok, but hurry. What? Ok keep tracking it and forward it to my phone. Thanks." Rick turned to us and said, "Load up they are on the move."

We all loaded up and Rick started us following the little dot that was moving through the city to fast to be walking. What was she thinking? I hope she is ok.

**JACK'S POV** **(after plane has taken off)**

I sat there with my eyes closed until I felt like I could handle opening them without breaking down. I looked at my two friends, Carson on my left and Kai on my right. I was excited about this opportunity, but leaving Kim is definitely one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. My heart felt like it was being pulled further apart the longer I was in this plane. I started to think about what Kim might be doing right now, but then the pain in my chest just got worse. I grabbed a magazine that was in a pocket in front of me and started to flip through it. I got about half way through it and there was a huge article with pictures about Belle, the overnight sensation. A new wave of pain surged through my body.

Carson grabbed the magazine out of my hands and said, "Man, I can't imagine what you are going through, but Kim loves you and will be there missing you as much as you are missing her. You have a great chance with this scholarship and her with the tour. Time is gonna fly by and we are gonna visit, right?"

I smiled a little and nodded my head. "I am really glad you are with me, Carson. Thanks. You are right."

"No problem, Man. I am glad I can help." He replied.

Kai's phone went off and he quickly looked at it. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, but you have gotta love airplane wifi. My mom just wanted to make sure that we made it on the flight." He said. "Do you guys want to watch some television to get our minds off of everything?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." I responded.

Kai turned our TV on and we all just watched as he flipped through the channels. "Wait, Man. That was a game. Let's watch that." Carson said.

"Let's just get through everything to make sure there isn't anything better." Kai added.

He slowed down some with his channel surfing and I caught a glimpse of something that looked like Kim. "Wait. Go back to that last channel." I told him.

"Ok." Kai responded as he turned the TV back.

It was a news channel that was running an interview with Kim. It looked like she was in the airport. She answered a ton of questions about us. I started smiling while I listened to her answers about how we were fine. Then she sang a new song that she had written for me.

Carson tapped me on the shoulder and said, "See. I told you."

"Yeah. She really is amazing." I said.

After that interview was done, they started flashing pictures of Kim with Jerry and then Kim with Harry. I shook my head and couldn't believe what the paparazzi were putting her through.

The reporter said, "So today we were all really impressed by Kim of Belle talking to all of us at the airport today, especially since she had just said Goodbye to her boyfriend. However, immediately following her lovely speech, she was seen in the arms of two different young men. The first is her drummer, Jerry Martinez, and the other is Harry Styles of One Direction. These images tell us everything we need to know. Kim is not the good little girl that she want s us to believe she is. Sorry to tell you this, but 'Hit the Road Jack' is probably going to be the title of the next song that she writes for her so called boyfriend. Back to you, Jim."

I was disgusted by the whole story and by the images they had shown. I knew that there was a good explanation for everything. Kim meant every word she said during her interview. We are fine.

Kai leaned over and said, "I am so sorry, Man. I can't believe she is already spending time with that curly haired fruitcake."

I just looked at him and shook my head. "What are you talking about? Kim isn't doing anything that they are saying. Kai, I can't believe that you would think I would believe any of that."

"Jack, it is hard to ignore the evidence." Kai said pointing at the TV which was showing a picture of Harry with his arm around Kim with her head lying on his shoulder and his head against hers. "Man, I am just not wanting you to be hurt by her. That's all. I mean we just left and she is already getting caught doing that. It's just crap that you should have to deal with this kind of junk all over the TV and magazines."

"Kai, I understand that you think you are watching out for me, but this is not the way to support me. I am here because Kim is one of the people that convinced me to do this. We love each other and I trust her completely. I really need you to stop looking for the bad in her." I looked at my friend and waited for him to say something, but he just shook his head. I knew he just hadn't had time to get to know Kim, but this was ridiculous that he continued to only find things to try to cause trouble. I took control of the TV and turned it back to the game so that I could watch it and try to relax.

My thoughts kept going back to Kim and I wished that I could let her know that it is all ok. I just kept thinking 'I love you, I love you' in my head and hoping that she could sense it. I just pray that she isn't beating herself up right now because I know that she didn't do anything wrong and I love her.


	27. Chapter 27

Where did Kim and Grace go? What is going on with Kai? When will Kim finally breakdown and cry it out?

Excited about everything to come and I have so many ideas that it is hard to get them all down. I hope you are all still enjoying the story and am really trying to get it out faster again there has just been a lot going on right now. Keep the reviews and any ideas coming. Thank you.

I am so sorry about not getting it out sooner for those of you who were dying to read it before the weekend. I am trying.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines or anyone that works for them. I do not own any of the other celebrities mentioned in this chapter or any of the places that they go to throughout the story. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

**KIM'S POV**

"Grace, you didn't have to come with me. I love you for it; but I really am fine, I just wanted to get away from it all for a little bit." I told her while we hailed a cab.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Besides, I know Jerry is freaking out so I hope that with us being together, they will all feel a little better." Grace said with a smile.

A cab pulled over for us and we both jumped in. The driver asked where we wanted to go to and we both smiled and said, "Therapy shopping!"

"Take us to Madison Avenue please." I told him and he sped off in that direction.

When the cab stopped, we climbed out and went into the first store we found which was actually a vintage store. We both loaded up with items to try on and headed straight to the dressing rooms. We tried on a ton of really great vintage looks. We found some really cute print dresses, little black dresses, tops, pants, and shorts. We tried on accessories too. We made our final selections and even decided to wear an outfit out. Grace chose a red Calvin Klein Micro-mini Halter style dress with a black built in push up that was exposed. She finished the look with some Gucci Cateye sunglasses, a red hair bow, and black Christian Louboutin Platform Pumps. I found a white Saks Fifth Avenue Micro-mini skirt and paired it with a white silk Saks V-neck tank and a black Calvin Klein Vest. Then I finished the look with pair of Gucci Square shaped sunglasses and a white Gucci Fedora with a black rim. I put on a pair of Gucci Betty T-strap Open-toe High Heel Platform Pumps.

We came out of the dressing rooms and I looked at her and said, "We look way too good to just go back to the hotel. Do you want to go out for awhile?"

"Absolutely, but we should call and let everyone know we are ok." She replied.

"Agreed. I will call Jerry and let him know what we are up to." I told her.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Jerry's number.

**Jerry as soon as he picked up: Where are you two? Tell me you are ok. We will come pick you up if you tell me where you are. You had me totally freaked out, yo.**

**Kim: Jer, take a breath. I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there for a little while. We just got a cab and went shopping. We are going to go out with some of the Angels and will be back at the hotel in a little while. Can you take care of the kiddos for me?**

**Jerry: Kim, I would feel better if some of us came with you guys. Jack will kill me if anything happens to you. He has only been gone for half a day.**

**Kim: Jer, I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I know Jack made you feel like you had to watch me, but I really am pretty good at doing that. I love you for caring though. **

**Jerry: Fine but tell me where you are going and we will pick you up in a couple of hours. I understand needing some time away from all of it so you don't have to think about it. **

**Kim: Ok as soon as I know where we are going, I will text it to you. See you later. Thanks Jer.**

**Jerry: No problem, yo. Just don't do that to me again. **

**Kim: Ok. I won't. **

I hung up and then looked for another number in my phone. I dialed Behati and she picked up. She told me that a bunch of the Angels were going to a private party tonight at Marquee. She said that she would be here to pick us up in 15 minutes.

"Ok so are you ready to go out and have some fun?" I asked Grace.

"Yes. We need some down time." She replied. "And we look fabulous."

We walked out of the store and waited for Behati to come pick us up. She pulled up a few minutes later and we climbed in the car with her and Cara. "Hello, ladies. You look wonderful." Behati said. "Are you ready to go have some fun?

"Absolutely!" I replied.

"Ok. Well, first we are meeting some of the other Angels at a restaurant to eat a quick dinner and then we are off to Marquee to dance the night away." She responded.

"Perfect. I can't wait!" Grace said.

She pulled up to DUO Restaurant & Lounge. We all walked in and they took us back to private room where the rest of the Angels were already waiting for us. "It is about time you decided to hang out with us." Candice said teasingly as she came over to give me a hug.

"Yeah. I know. We are thrilled to go out tonight. I could really use some good old fashion fun." I responded.

"You are going to love the club tonight. They redid the whole place and it is amazing." Adriana added.

"Besides you have to make regular trips back here to do things with us and we will make sure that we catch you when we are out on location." Erin said.

"Kim, we are all so excited that you have joined us. You are going to be the perfect little sister for every one of us. Tonight we want to show you our New York." Miranda added excitedly.

We all ordered and visited. It was really nice to spend time getting to know the other Angels better. What I liked the most is that they were treating me like an equal. Our food came and we all ate so that we could get to the club soon. The food was wonderful and it was a lot of fun eating with a complete group of women because we all tasted each other's food. When we were finished, we got into their cars and rode to the club.

Once we got there, we all climbed out and I looked at the line of people waiting to get in that went down the block. "Wow. This place must be really great." I said.

"We are lucky that we don't have to wait in that line since we have entertainment with us." Behati said with a wink in my direction.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Well we dance on some of the walkways if they want us to and now that you are here, we thought you might want to sing a song or two?!" She gave me a begging look and I just smiled.

We walked up to the guard at the door. Once he saw Behati, he smiled. "Hey, ladies. How many of you are there tonight?"

"There are 12 of us tonight, Bruno." She answered.

"Now you know I can't let all of you in as dancers. They will say that is too many." He replied.

"Oh I know, but Kim and Grace here are actually going to sing in the club tonight so 10 dancers and 2 singers." She batted her eyes at him and then all of the other Angels ran up and started doing the same thing.

Bruno smiled and shook his head. "Ok, but you have to convince Tony too." He said.

Behati gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then he let us move past him and through the doors. We walked into the club and I immediately fell in love with the place. Grace and I followed the other Angels up to the bar where we met Tony the owner. He was thrilled at the idea that we would sing some songs and even took us up to the stage area to meet the band for the night so we could go over music with them. The other Angels went up to get drinks from the bar, but both Grace and I said we were ok without that.

As the Angels walked away, I looked at my best friend and giggled. "What?" She asked me.

"I am just glad that we both agree that drinking is not something we need to do again. At least not yet." Grace looked at me and she started laughing too. Even with Jack gone and feeling like there is a hole in my chest, it felt really good to laugh with my girlfriend.

I turned to the lead guitar player and went over a few of our songs with him. The cool thing was that they actually already knew our music pretty well. Grace and I walked up to the bar where the other Angels were hanging out with a large group of celebrities. I saw Adam Levine and the rest of Maroon 5 talking with them as well as Austin Mahone and Christina Aguilera. We went up to join the group and Candice jumped up in front of us to introduce us to everyone.

"Kim, Grace, I would like to introduce you formally to Adam, Jesse, Mickey, James, Matt, Christina, and you remember Austin." Candice said smiling.

"Hi. It is fabulous to meet all of you face to face. I love your music." I replied.

"Me, too." Grace added.

"It is great to meet you, too. We have all heard so much about you and it nice to get to see the real thing." Adam said.

"Yeah. There has been so much hype about your presence and I have to admit that I thought they were exaggerating, but there is something about you. I will love watching you perform tonight." Christina added.

"Well I don't really know that I agree with them about my presence all of the time, but thank you. It means a lot to hear something like that from you because you could never be lost in a crowd." I replied back to her.

"Do you ladies want something to drink?" Jesse asked. "We would be happy to get it for you."

"Thanks, but I think we would just really like some water right now since we are going to sing in a little while." Grace answered with a smile.

"Ok. Just a minute." Jesse replied as he turned to the bartender and asked for two waters for us. He grabbed them and then brought them over to us. He didn't take his eyes off of Grace the entire time. She tried to pretend like it didn't affect her, but I saw the slight blush in her cheeks.

"Hey. Why don't we go and dance?" He asked her. Grace looked at me like what should I do and then smiled and answered, "Ok."

I shook my head and then looked out at the packed dance floor and decided I wanted to dance too. "Is anyone else wanting to dance?" I asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." Austin and Adam replied. Adam looked at Austin with a smile and added, "Let's all go."

We all moved out onto the dance floor and started dancing. We were having a lot of fun. The band was really good and played a lot of great music to dance to. Christina and I were really challenging the guys' dance skills, but they were doing pretty good keeping up. The other Angels were having a blast dancing with the Maroon 5 guys. They were all just having fun and I was trying to follow suit, but the pain in my chest continued to invade my thoughts as it grew. I knew it was ok for me to be out and having fun with friends, but I missed Jack so much and I couldn't help but wonder if he had the seen the paparazzi crap and what he was thinking. I love him and I just need to make sure that I keep telling everyone that. Grace looked at me with concern and came over to ask me if I was ok.

I leaned over to her and said, "I'm good. I just miss Jack. It comes in waves."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure because if you want to go, we can." She replied.

"I know, but I really do need to just have some fun." I told her.

"Alright just let me know if that changes." Grace said.

"I will." I told her and then tried to just dance and have fun for a little while longer.

We were actually all having so much fun that we didn't even realize how much time was passing. The other Angels had disappeared a couple of times to go up on the different levels of catwalks to dance for the crowd. I got to spend some time with Christina talking about how she got started and she even offered to work with us some to help us continue to develop our image and rocket up the charts. It was a really amazing experience. The band was playing some really great music and Maroon 5 even went up and sang some of their songs. We were dancing in a big group and had some other people that joined us, too. Austin is a really good dancer like Justin, actually he reminds me a lot of Justin but I would never tell either of them that.

Tony came over and asked us if we were ready to sing a few songs and we both said any time. Grace and I made our way to the stage which felt a little weird without Kelsey and Julie with us, but we were just having fun so it would be ok. On the way to the stage, I asked Grace what she wanted to sing and she just shook her head and said it didn't matter.

I looked at Grace and then said, "Ok. Let's start with 'Million Bucks' but you take the 2nd verse. Then we can decide from there."

She smiled at me and we told the band what we needed them to do. They started playing and we sang and danced our hearts out.

(Kim)

I don't need a thousand people screaming my name  
I don't need overnight Hollywood fame  
I don't need platinum records up on the wall  
I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage

(All)  
Oh whoa oh  
Those things won't last forever  
Oh whoa oh  
What I got is so much better

You and me, on a summer night  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine  
And all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

(Grace)  
I don't need a jetsetter up in the sky  
I don't need a name dropping guy  
I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me  
I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans

(All)

Oh whoa oh

(Kim)  
Those things won't last forever

(All)  
Oh whoa oh

(Kim)  
What I got is so much better

(All)

You and me on a summer night  
Park the car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

(Kim with Grace echoing)

You make me feel  
You make me feel like a million bucks  
Like a million bucks yeah

(All)  
You and me on a summer night  
Park the car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

You make me feel  
You make me feel

(They pointed out to the crowd and smiled.)

(Kim)  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

The crowd was dancing and having a great time. Grace and I were making sure that we gave them a good show. I looked over at her and said, "We are going to sing 'Best Love Song' next. I hope that you still like it even though Justin isn't here to sing it with us. Grace you take the first verse." The band knew this one and started playing. We both started dancing immediately and then Grace took off singing.

(Grace)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying

Because this boy means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and he holding me  
And if I wanna let him know

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(Both)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he ever heard in his life

I gotta tell him how I feel, I gotta let him hear  
The best love song he ever heard in his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(Kim)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

(In my crazy way, I fell backwards into the crowd and did a little crowd surfing. It was a blast. When they sat me down, I saw Jerry and several of the guys coming in the club.)

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(I made my way back up to the stage dancing with several people on the way. When I walked up onto the stage, Julie and Kelsey joined us and started singing, too.)

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he ever heard in his life

I gotta tell him how I feel, I gotta let him hear  
The best love song he ever heard in his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I knelt down and pointed to a few couples in front of me while I sang.)

Homie, kiss your girl, shorty, kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Please show me some love, show me some love  
Now look me in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

The crowd went wild. They were happy that we were all on stage so we decided to sing one more before we took a break. I looked at the girls and I said, "Want to do 'Ready or Not' and then we can take a break?" They all agreed that would be a good one. We started to fill the band in, but then the guys came up to trade places with them. Jerry jumped on the drums, Milton the keyboard, Julie took the bass, and I grabbed a second lead guitar to play with the other player. The music started and we were all dancing and having a good time. The rest of our friends that had come in with Jerry were standing right in front of the stage with Maroon 5, Austin, Christina, and some of the Angels.

(Kim)

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

(Julie took center stage with her guitar and rocked it out.)

(Julie)

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

(Grace joined her and danced around looking out at the guys in the audience. She motioned for some of the guys to come up on the stage with us to dance. Harry came up with Zayn, Niall, and Liam.)

(Grace)  
I caught you staring at me  
and I was thinking clearly  
now i'm like a bee and i'm hunting for the honey

(I played my guitar out to the center of the stage and went in between Niall and Harry. I was singing to both of them and having a ton of fun with my friends when the cameras started flashing wildly. I decided to ignore it and handed my guitar to Niall who took over for me and moved over to Grace and the girls to continue singing and dancing. )

(Kim)  
and i'm a kind of shy  
but your super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

(All)  
like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
(All)

like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
and hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(I stepped down one step and continued to sing with the girls. Then I looked up at Harry and waved. I played shy as I made my way over to him singing the next verse. When I was right in front of him, I smiled and then pointed to him and me. The flashes were going crazy again, but I just tried to ignore it because they don't allow paparazzi in the club so it was just fans taking pics.)

(Kim)

Hello my name is... (Kim)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale

(Kelsey stepped up in between Harry and I and started singing to him. I laughed and danced over to where Grace was and kept singing.)

(Kelsey)  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

(All)

Like ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

(All)  
Ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
And hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not, not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(I stepped back up on the steps and moved toward the audience. This is when I saw that there was a problem, but I kept on singing. I was just having fun with my friends and I didn't know how the paparazzi got in here, but I knew that Jack wouldn't believe any of their crap anyway.)

(Kim)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

(The girls joined me on the stairs and we all sang our hearts out. They knew what was going on now too, but we were not going to let any of it ruin us. We sang and danced and had fun like we always do.)

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Kim - you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Kim - here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada

(Kim)  
Ready or not

We took our bow as the crowd went wild. I looked out to the crowd and said, "Thank you all very much. We are going to take a break and then will see about singing a few more for you before we go."

Everything seemed fine and as I walked off the stage and into the crowd, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me over in front of them. He started asking a million questions before I could even catch my breath. The first person to me would have normally been Jack or Rick, but that didn't happen this time. Adam jumped over in front of me and removed the guys hand off of my arm. He pushed me behind him and gave the guy quite an angry talking to while Christina grabbed my hand and pulled me with her back over to our group. There was security everywhere, but it had become a bit of a mob scene. Some of the Angels were freaking out and the guys were just trying to keep them away from all of us.

"Honey, you have to get out of here right now. Trust me, you are not ready to deal with what they want to dish out to you." Christina told me.

"I don't even really understand what all they want. I know they are just looking for a story, but isn't me missing Jack desperately enough for right now?" I asked sadly.

"Honey, they want the scandal not the story. They will always be looking for that. They will never stop no matter what you do. You have to decide what you want them to see." She replied.

"Ok. Then they can see the sad side of. I am always trying to be tough, but I will show them something else so they will hopefully be happy with that for now." I told her.

"Ok, but make sure it is real. We will get you out of here as soon as you are done so make it good." She smiled.

I started back up the stage and both Jerry and Harry grabbed my arm to stop me. "What are you doing?" Jerry asked me as I looked back at him with a single tear forming in my eye. "Ok, but get it all out now."

I nodded my head and they both let me go. I picked up the guitar and went to the mic. I started playing my guitar and then started singing. The crowd grew silent and there were more cameras and recorders going.

(Kim)

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You've just walked through it

(The band joined in and played with me. I was singing my heart out to them.)

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

(The tears slowly began to fall while I sang. I just pretended like there was no one else in the room, but me and my guitar. I got it all out and let the world see it.)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really miss

All those crazy things you said (things you said)  
You left them running through my head (through my head)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

(I have a clear picture in picture of Jack standing in front of me and continued to sing and play trying to let him know how I felt. I don't want to let him go and I won't ever do it.)

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(The band had picked up the music really well so I stood my guitar up on its stand and grabbed the mic in my hands. I got down on my knees and continued to sing and cry until I finished the song. With every verse, I was actually feeling a little lighter as I let the pain and longing out in my words.)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here (Here)  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

When I finished, I looked out into the audience and knew that the reporters had their story. It wasn't the one that they had come for, but it was one they could live with for now. Some of them had that look of pity on their faces for me that I hate so much. The others were just happy they had something to run with. Christina and Grace came up on the stage and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ready to go? We will see each other again soon and that was perfect, but remember it will only shut them up for a little while. Here is my card. We need to work together soon." Christina gave me a hug and then helped Grace led me off the stage.

It was all sort of surreal. I was in a fog after I sang and once the tears had started I couldn't get them to stop. We walked out a back door where our bus was waiting free of reporters. I was almost there when everything just went dark.

**HARRY'S POV**

We were all walking out together right behind Grace, Kim, and Christina when Kim just collapsed. The ladies held her up and Jerry stepped up to pick her up in his arms. He carried her on the bus while Rick checked to make sure that we were clear of paparazzi. Once we were all on the bus, Christina climbed off and said she would see us all soon. I looked over to see how Kim was doing and she was still out.

"Is she ok?" I asked Jerry.

"I think so." Grace answered. "It was just emotional overload for her. I am glad she finally let it all out though."

"Yeah, me too." Jerry added. "She doesn't normally do things like that, yo."

"Do you think she will be alright now?" I asked.

"Harry, the thing about Kim is that she is always going to try to show everyone that she is ok, but she needs to open up with someone more than she does. She is always so busy trying to make sure that all of us alright and she hates it when anyone looks at her with pity in their face so she puts on a smile and goes on." Grace explained. "We just have to be there the next time she is ready to talk about it at all."

"Yeah. I can see that we need to be there and try to get her to talk to us more. I want to help however I can." I told her.

"That's good, yo. It can get a little challenging to deal with our Kimmy. We love her, but she just never takes care of herself and she usually hates to talk about how she feels." Jerry said.

Kim started to stir in Jerry's arms and we all got quiet. "What happened?" She asked in a droggy voice and then I could see the pain on her face as it all hit her. She turned her head into Jerry's shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths. As she turned back to all of us, she had a small smile on her face and continued. "I guess it worked, huh? They didn't really have much of anything to say after that show. How long do you think that will keep them off my back?" She said as she sat up on Jerry's lap and slid into the seat in between him and I. "Grace, can I see your purse please?"

Grace reluctantly handed Kim her purse and then waited for a reaction. Kim opened it and looked into a compact. She made a disgusted face and then grabbed some other things out of the purse and got right to work fixing up her makeup. I shook my head and looked away for a second.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing. Just even with some mascara streaks, you are still beautiful. You really shouldn't worry so much about your makeup." I told her.

She smiled at me and said, "We will be back at the hotel soon, right? I need to look better to walk in and then to see the kids. I have to be strong for them so that they can get through this. They are relying on me and I need to be strong for them and for me. I miss Jack and will until he is back, but I have to move forward and do what I need to for my career and family in the mean time." She told me while continuing to fix her makeup.

"I get it. It makes sense." I told her and then continued, "You look great."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she put the makeup away in Grace's purse and handed it back to her. "I feel a lot better now. It really felt good to get everything out in my song, but I probably won't be looking at the TV or any newspapers for a while until it all calms down!" She said with a light giggle.

That's the Kim that I love to see. She was being honest and even able to laugh about it a little. I knew that everything was going to be ok. We pulled up to the hotel and there were paparazzi and fans everywhere. I looked at Kim and smiled, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yep. I can handle it with all of you with me." She grabbed one of my hands and then one of Jerry's who had a hold of Grace. We all walked out of the bus together as one huge group, even Justin got in on it. We waved and smiled as our pictures were taken, but continued to enter the hotel never stopping for any questions. I didn't know how they would take it, but from the questions that I heard them shouting out it seemed like they were actually more interested in how Kim was since her breakdown on stage. The fans were even showing a slight look of sadness on their faces for her which I knew was driving her crazy, but she just held her head up high and continued to walk into the building.

We all went upstairs and everyone parted ways to get some sleep. Kim paused outside her door and looked sad, but for only a moment and then she was fine again. Grace ran over to her and asked if she could stay in her room with her tonight. They went in together and then I went into my room and finally laid down to get some sleep too.

**JACK'S POV**

We had been flying for hours. I was trying to get some sleep, but it wasn't working out very well because all I kept thinking about was how Kim and the kids were dealing with all of the reporters. Kai and Carson were dead to the world so I decided to turn the TV on real low and flipped through the channels. All of the sudden, I was bombarded with more images of Kim, but this time at a dance club with a group of people having fun. I continued to watch and listened to the reporter.

"It looked like everything was fine for our young Miss Kim Crawford after her boyfriend Jack Brewer had left the country. She was seen with other young men at the airport and then later at a dance club. After singing a song with the rest of her group and dancing with some of the young men from One Direction, Kim showed how she was really feeling to all of us. Here is the clip from earlier this evening….."

I watched eagerly wondering what these jerks had done to her now. I saw Kim take the stage alone with her guitar and start to play. She sang a song that I hadn't ever heard her sing before. As I listened, the pain in my chest continued to grow in intensity. She was singing to me, not to the audience or the paparazzi, just to me. I listened to her and watched her face as the tears ran down her cheeks leaving mascara trails. I wasn't there to wipe them away and I ached to be there. She was singing to me, but also to let them all see how she really felt so that they would leave her alone just for a little while. Everything in my sole just wanted to reach out and take her in my arms. I heard a buzzing sound coming from Kai's pocket and started to wake him in case it was his mom again, but then the reporter started talking again.

"As you can see, Kim's song said it all. She is in terrible pain without Jack here. We all just want to see the rising pop star find her happiness again and we worry now that it is Jack who has broken her heart. We are all hoping desperately that she will be able to recover and that if Jack doesn't see the error of his ways and come back to her, that she will find someone else to bring that beautiful smile back to her face. I think I speak for everyone out there when I say, 'We love you, Kim. We are behind you 100%.' So fans send her your love and let's hope that she will be doing better by the beginning of her tour. Thank you all and Good night!"

I shook my head and as I looked beside me, I saw Kai watching the TV with me. I felt a tear run down my cheek and wiped it away quickly. "I'm sorry, Man. I didn't mean to wake you up." I told him and then remember his phone going off. "Oh and your phone was going off a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Thanks." He pulled his phone out quickly and looked at it. "You didn't wake me up. I was having trouble sleeping anyway." He said with a yawn and a smile.

"So was it your Mom again. She really doesn't understand the whole time difference thing at all, does she?" I asked him.

"No she doesn't and she is just anxious for me to get there safely." He put his phone away again and then continued. "Do you mind if I look for something for us to watch?"

"No. Here is the remote, browse away." I replied.

Kai started flipping through the channels and then I saw another clip of Kim and he stopped at it for me, I assume because he knew how much I missed her and wanted to make sure she was ok. The reporter here was taking a bit of a different spin on things.

"So we were all saddened by the performance of Kim Crawford of Belle and truly moved by her tears for her missing her boyfriend Jack. I really believed the pain that I could see in her eyes while she performed, but then we followed her to her hotel and caught these images of her exiting the bus and heading in to the building." She flashes some video clips of Kim looking much better while holding hands with Harry and Jerry walking in to the hotel. She even had a small smile on her face. "I just don't know how to feel about the change in her demeanor. Maybe she really felt better after letting all of see what she really felt or maybe it was just all a show and she really doesn't miss Jack all that much anyway. What we want is for all of you to weigh in on our web page and let us know how you feel? We will be eagerly awaiting your responses. As far as my opinion, Jack if you are out there, I would not rush back to this girl because she seems to not be missing you half as much as she led on. Good night everyone."

I looked at Kai and he just shook his head. "This is so ridiculous. She poured her sole out in that song and she doesn't just do that to let the world see it. They are going to rip her apart because she was trying to feel a little better and walked into the hotel hand in hand with all of our friends." I was disgusted.

"Ok. I don't know how you guys were dealing with the whole publicity stuff anyway. It would drive me crazy, but you have to be honest with me." Kai said and then he just looked at me.

"Ok." I replied.

"That has to bug you some. Her holding hands with Jerry is not that big of a deal; but that other guy, you know he likes her. Isn't that just making you a little mad?" Kai said looking at me seriously. "I am your friend and you can tell me. It's not good to keep it all to yourself."

I looked at my friend and I just didn't understand why he would be trying to get me to say something bad about my feelings for Kim. "Kai, I know you think you are helping, but you aren't. Yes I know that Harry likes her and she cares about him, but I spoke with him and he is not the kind of guy to cross a line like that. And this is the last time I am going to say this to you so listen please. I trust Kim!"

Kai just looked at me and then he finally shook his head and said, "Ok, Jack. I didn't mean to make you mad, but I just wanted to tell you that I am here for you when you want to talk. Ok, Man." Kai smiled at me and continued, "I think I am going to try to find a movie to watch." He started flipping through channels again finally settling on the newest Men in Black movie.

I tried to settle back down myself and even watch the movie some. I just couldn't get the image out of my mind of Kim singing her song with tears running down her cheeks. She put everything out there for everyone to see which is so unlike her. She likes to play the tough person and make sure that everyone else is taken care of before her and not let people know that she is hurting. I think about everything that she has been through and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. What have I done? How could I leave her? I am a total idiot and jerk because she finally opened up and it was to me. She was sharing everything with me and I left her. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that I couldn't be away from her for two years. How am I going to do this? I kept thinking about this until my mind finally shut off from sheer exhaustion.

When I woke up, the stewardess was coming around to get breakfast orders. Carson was telling her what he wanted. Man, he can eat. I laughed lightly as I listened to him and then Kai ordered his food. I looked at the menu and decided to get an omelet, bacon, and coffee. The guys looked at me like I was crazy and I just told them to leave me alone. We all sat there and ate the food that she brought us.

"Are you getting excited about the Academy?" Carson asked.

"Absolutely." Kai replied with a smile across his face. "Besides, I can't wait to be able to show both of you up in front of the sensei."

We all laughed and then I said, "I don't know if I am staying." They both looked at me with shock.

"What are you talking about? We haven't even got there yet and you are already thinking about leaving!" Kai asked.

"Jack, I know that you are worried about Kim, but she wanted you to do this. She is a really tough girl and she told you she would be there when you come back." Carson said calmly and then he continued. "I am not going to tell you that you can't go back, but I don't think she would ever forgive herself if you gave up all of this. You know that she would blame herself." He looked at me and I could tell that he meant it.

"I know that you are right, but you didn't see her performance last night. She was heartbroken and I need to be there. She has been through so much and I am the first person she has ever opened up to." I tried to explain.

"Jack, I get it. I don't have someone like Kim, but if I did, it would have been really hard to leave her even for a little while. Why don't you start writing a letter to her? Get everything down on paper or email and see how you feel then. You can send an email to her as soon as you get it done or you can mail her a letter as soon as we land. I don't know for sure, but I think it would help you." Carson added.

I looked at him and nodded my head in agreement. I pulled out the packet of paper that we had put together for our letters to one another. I opened it up and found a sealed envelope inside of it. I pulled it out and there in Kim's handwriting was my name across the front of the envelope. I smelled the slightest sweet scent and put the envelope to my nose. It was sprayed with Kim's perfume. I closed my eyes and pictured her in front of me.

When I opened my eyes, I unsealed the envelope and pulled out the first letter that Kim had secretly left for me. I can't believe that she got this in here without me knowing. I unfolded the letter and began reading it.

**My dearest Jack, **

**I miss you already and you are lying in the bed next to me. I am the luckiest woman in the world. You have completely changed my life in the short amount of time that we have known each other. I am going to miss you terribly, but I know that you need to make the most of this opportunity and know that I am out here thinking of you all of the time. I love you, Jack. Don't ever forget that. **

**I know that the paparazzi are going to be horrible, but we can handle it as long as we hold onto what the truth is. You are going to do wonderful and I am going to be watching you every chance I get. I hope that we will be able to visit each other regularly and I can't wait to get my first letter from you. You are my life, Jack. I am not going anywhere except on tour and will be thinking of you the entire time. You are my inspiration for everything that I do. **

**I am not going to lie to you and say that this is going to be easy, but I do know that we are going to make it through it because we are meant to be. I love you and I am going to continue telling you that everyday even though you are not here with me. Please remember that I am stronger than most people would think and I have made it through worse things than this. I am not alone because I have all of our friends and the kids here with me and I still have you in my heart until you are able to come back and I can have you in my arms again. I love you, Jack!**

**Now, I hope that you are enjoying your flight. I am glad that you have Carson and Kai with you so that you are not alone either, but remember that I am always with you too. Hold me in your heart and know that we love each other and are going to be together again soon. This kiss is for you. I love you so much, Jack! I just can't say that enough. **

**Love, **

**Your Kimmy**

Beside her signature, she kissed the paper with bright red lipstick on. I smiled and immediately felt a million times better. I pulled out a paper and started writing back to her. I needed to tell her how much I was thinking of her and how her letter came at the perfect moment. I started writing everything down.

**My Kimmy, **

**I like the sound of that. I love you so much and you have no idea how perfect your letter was and how badly I needed to hear from you at that moment. I am the one that is lucky. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am literally the luckiest man in the world. You and the kids are my whole world. I hate being away from you like this, but you are right that we can do this. **

**I can't believe that I am almost at the Academy and I will be there as often as I can be to visit you all. Please know that I wish I was there to wipe away your tears. I saw your performance and I loved your song. Kim, I can't believe the way you shared your feelings in front of everyone. You mean the world to me. I miss you so much already. I was trying to figure out a way to get the pilot to turn the plane around so that I could come back and just hold you in my arms. I wanted to be the one to wipe your tears away, but am glad that you have everyone else there to take care of you when I can't. **

**You truly are perfect and I want you to ignore everything that the paparazzi say to you and about us. They don't know us because you are right, we are meant to be and we will be together forever. You are my future, Kim. And you can never say that you love me too much. I want to hear all about what you are doing and feeling, but even if you were to write me an entire letter about how much you love me, I would be alright with that. I love you, Kim! **

**Try to have fun on tour and know that I am thinking of you all the time. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't get you out of my mind and I wouldn't want to. I am not going to be listening to anything the paparazzi say about you, but I am going to watch for you on TV so that I can still see you. I love you, beautiful and always will! I will see you again soon!**

**Love, **

**Your Jackie **

I sealed her letter up in an envelope and put her address on it. I got a stamp out and had it completely ready to mail that moment we were off of the plane. I smiled to myself thinking about Kim. I love her so much and while thinking about her, I didn't even here the pilot announce that we were making our approach to the airport. Carson snapped me out of my daydream by elbowing me in the side.

"Hey. What was that for?" I asked.

"Man, you need to put your seat belt on and put your stuff away. We are getting ready to land. I can't wait to get off this plane and unpack in our rooms. I just want a shower and to walk on the ground again." He said with a big smile.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't hear them announce that." I replied.

"You seemed pretty absorbed in the letter Kim left for you and in writing her back. Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Actually, I do. Her letter was exactly what I needed, but then when I wrote her, I was able to get everything out that I needed to. I just want to be with her, but I know that we are going to be ok because we love each other." I told him.

"Good, Man. I am glad that it helped." Carson added.

We put everything away and buckled up. We were all excited about landing and getting off of this plane. As the plane touched down, several people on the plane cheered. We all laughed and got all of our stuff and quickly made our way off of the plane. We exited and went to grab the rest of our luggage. We pulled 2 luggage carts with all of our stuff on them. There were two men with a sign with our names on it. We walked over an introduced ourselves to them. They were a driving service that the Otai Academy had hired to pick up all of the new recruits. They loaded all of our things into the nice SUV and we all climbed in.

It wasn't a long ride to the Academy and I felt my jaw drop when we pulled through the gates and onto the grounds. It was absolutely beautiful. All of the pictures that my grandfather had shown me of his time here didn't do it justice. There were students sparring outside on the grounds and they were amazing. I watched them and actually felt a bit intimidated by their skills, but that was why I was here, to learn from the best.

"We are going to have a lot of fun here. They look really good." I told my friends.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Kai replied.

We were taken to our dormitory and shown our room. We were all 3 going to be sharing our room. It was very simple because we were not supposed to have outside distractions, but it had plenty of room. With all of our stuff unloaded, we started the unpacking process. I put a few pictures of everyone back home out on my desk and put my paper for letters in the top drawer. I pulled out the letter that I had written Kim and set it on top of the desk so that I could mail it when we were done unpacking. We didn't take too long to get all of our stuff put away and then decided to go walk around a little bit. I grabbed the letter just in case we found a place to mail it at.

As we were heading out of the door, one of the grand senseis came up to us to greet us. We were all in awe of him. He welcomed us to the Academy and took us on a guided tour. We saw all of the work out facilities, hot springs, tournament halls, meditation rooms, and so much more. I knew why my grandfather wanted me to be here so badly. This experience will definitely help me to become the best martial arts professional that I can be. We met several other students and were given our schedules for the next two weeks. It was packed full of so many activities that I now knew it would be difficult to get back soon, but I couldn't think about that right now. I had to focus and get everything out of this experience that I could. Kim was here with me and I was with her. We both had things to do, but would be back together before we knew it.

It was lunch time and the sensei led us to the cafeteria to eat. I asked him about a place to mail letters and he said there was a box in the main office which was on our way back to our room. I thanked him and started to head that way, but Kai stopped me.

"Hey, Man. Go ahead and line up to eat with Carson. I have to run back to our room to get my medicine anyway. I will drop it off for you on my way." Kai offered.

I knew he needed to get his meds to take with his food so I gave him the letter. "Thanks, Man. We will save you a mat." I told him jabbing him in the side while I pointed to our mats around the short tables.

Carson and I removed our shoes at the door and walked in to get our food. Kai was back within a few minutes and we all ate the food which was actually very simple, but really good. I knew that my letter would be on its way to Kim soon and she would feel better as she read it just like I did with hers. We ate quickly so that we could clean up and get ready for our first class.

**KIMS POV**

Grace and I walked into my room and let the babysitters go. The kids were asleep and so we plopped down on the couch and looked for a movie to watch. Before she left, Chloe came back in to the living room and said that I had an urgent call from Laura. She had told them to have me call no matter what time it was. Then Chloe remembered the package that had come and ran into the kitchen area and brought out the box.

"This came for you while you were gone, too." Chloe said. "It is from the VS show and was mailed from right here in New York so we were thinking that maybe Jack had planned to have it sent to you before he left."

"Oh wow. Well let's open it and see what it is." I jumped up with the excitement that Jack had something to do with the package.

As I opened it, my smile fell quickly. I felt like screaming, but no sound would come out of my mouth. Grace saw the look on my face and threw open the box so that she could see what I was seeing.

"Oh my God. Kim, is this from….?" Grace said with fear in her voice.

"I don't know, but how would he have pulled this off? Chloe, could you get Rick for me please." I asked her as a few tears started to fall from my eyes.

Mark and Tracy stayed in the room with us and he put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me while we waited for Rick. I just kept looking through the box in total shock. This was not a package from Jack and my nightmares were not over by a long shot.

Before I could think about it anymore, my phone started ringing. I actually jumped when I heard it. I said, "Hello."

**Laura: Kim, Thank God I got you. You have to hurry up and get home immediately. I don't know how they did it and I have tried everything that I can to stop them, but they must have an in with the judge. We are going to trial….tomorrow.**

"What?" I yelled into the phone. I looked up at Grace and the part of our team that was with us and said, "We have to get plane tickets now. I have to be in court tomorrow. The judge just ordered it. Get everybody up. We have to get packed immediately." I focused back on Laura in the phone and said, "Ok. Laura, I will get on the first plane home, but do the kids have to be there in the courtroom also."

**Laura: Kim, I am so sorry, but they have to be there. Let them sleep as long as you can, but get here. We have to be in the courtroom by 2pm. I am working on this all night tonight with my team and I promise you they will not pull anything like this again on my watch. I am also bringing in one of the best custody attorneys in the country. He will be here in a few hours. We have spoken over the phone and he has copies of everything so he is already prepared. He promised me that we shouldn't have any problems. **

"Ok. Well, I will see you soon. Bye." I hung up the phone as Rick came into the room and wanted to know what was going on.

"Well right now I need to get plane tickets back home immediately. I need you to deal with that." I said pointing at the box on the counter and then continued. "Then I need you packed and ready to travel with us tonight." I told him.

Grace came back in the room with Jenny who was already on the phone with the airport. She turned to me and then ran to my room to start packing it up. Jenny looked at me and asked, "Kim, who all has to go right this moment?"

"The kids and I have to go and I want Rick with us at least." I told her.

The door opened and everyone else came in. "Well, I am going too." Jerry replied.

"So am I." Harry stated.

"Ok. I will get as many tickets as I can and then we will split up however we have to." Jenny responded.

I shook my head and felt more tears running down my cheek. Harry came over and put his arm around me with Mark. I turned and looked up at him and then just laid my head on his chest and cried. I quickly snapped out of it and looked back up at him. "I am ok. I have to snap out of it and get everything ready." I told him.

"How about this? You go and take a quick shower to freshen and wake yourself up. I will order coffee and we will all get packed." Harry said calmly.

I looked at him and smiled slightly nodding my head. Everyone split up and started packing franticly. I went to take a quick shower and then grabbed my VS yoga boot cut pants with my off duty model sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up in a quick ponytail and came out to help Grace and the team pack everything up. They were like a well oiled machine. Even the security guys were helping get everything together. We finished my room and moved on to the rest of my suite. I moved quickly through the kids rooms and they never woke up. We were packed and then we moved on to everyone else's rooms.

"Kim, I need to talk to you." Rick said seriously.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked him.

"We have to deal with this package. This is serious and I called the police." Rick looked at me with worry in his face which was not a look I was used to.

I looked at him and then at the package. Fear was creeping up on me from all directions. How had this happened? Was there a chance I could lose the kids? And God, I wish Jack was here! As much as all of these thoughts were scaring me, I had to use them to fuel the fight that I was getting ready to enter. I would not give up and losing was not an option. I tried to muster all the strength that I had in me so that I could do everything that needed to be done. I nodded my head at Rick in agreement and he just put his hand on my shoulder trying to tell me that it was all going to be ok. It honestly felt like my dad was there too helping Rick to calm me down. I closed my eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and got ready to talk to the police.


	28. Chapter 28

**What was in the package? What will happen in court? How will Kim deal with everything without Jack at her side? How will Jack do at the Academy?**

**I really want to hear from everyone about what you think and any suggestions or ideas that you have. I have so many things that are coming and it is hard to not skip right to them. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Remember that this is a Kim and Jack story no matter what so hang in there because he won't be gone forever. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you all.**

**Ok. Everyone, I need to know your thoughts about some things that are to come. Let me know how you would feel if there was a kiss between Kim and Harry, with good reason of course! Give me other thoughts, but remember in the end this is a Kick story no matter what. I have some big ideas coming, but would love yours too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines or anyone that works for them.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**KIM'S POV**

When the police got there, they immediately went over everything with Chloe and Mark who were there when the package was delivered. Then they talked to Grace and me about the package and its contents. Rick showed them the letter that I had gotten from David after we were shot with paintballs. He also had a copy of the police report that had been filed that night.

Once they felt they had the full story, they went over each item in the box with me to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. Mainly the box was filled with close-up pictures of me in the BS fashion show. Even with a really good lens, the photographer had to be rather close to the stage. There was actually one of the looks that I had worn in the show in the package and some of the feathers. There were also pictures of all of us shopping, some from our photo shoot, others from the airport waiting for Jack's plane, some from the show we put on at the airport, some from last night, and worst of all several that were taken on our bus at different times during our trip.

There was another letter that made it clear that warnings were over and if I didn't drop everything and stop lying, I would not be the only one to suffer. The note also mentioned the things that the writer wanted to do to me when he saw me in all of the VS looks in explicit detail. It made my skin crawl to just think about any of this. I knew that it could just be a crazed fan, but I also knew that it wasn't, IT WAS DAVID. There was no doubt in my mind that these words were his because I had lived with him saying things like that to me for a long time. He wasn't the most creative sleaze bag out there so I knew some of these phrases too well. I started having flashbacks to different times that David would say things to me which usually ended in him hitting, kicking, and punching me repeatedly.

I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Grace and Harry were sitting on each side of me. Grace was holding my hands in hers and Harry had one hand on my knee trying to keep it from jumping up and down and the other on my back rubbing in circles. I looked at Grace and then up at the police officers and took a deep breath to try to calm myself. "I know that this was David. He used to say things like that to me all the time. One of his favorite phrases before he would beat me for acting like a whore was the last one he said in the letter. He would say 'You know that dressing like that only brings bad attention and you are getting what you deserve for dressing like a slut. This is going to hurt me more than you, but I have to do it to keep you from acting like this!'" The room grew silent and I looked up at the officer who was taking notes. "He would tell me all the time that 'He was the only one that truly loved me and how wrong it was for me to excite him like that by wearing such skimpy clothes and how he didn't care if others thought it was wrong, he would be with me someday.' I guess he was right because he took what he wanted and he is still torturing me and trying to ruin my life." I made eye contact with the officer who was taking notes and had paused to look at me. "I won't let him do this anymore."

The other officer stood up and said, "I think we have everything that we need for now. Are you guys heading out of town?"

"Yes. We have to get back to California. Kim has to be in court tomorrow at 2." Rick answered.

Jenny came back in and had a smile on her face. "Well, I don't mean to interrupt but I have some good news. The corporate jet is on its way to come and get all of us. They didn't know if they could get it approved, but we pulled every string that we had to to make it happen."

I looked up at her and said, "Thank you so much, Jenny."

She smiled at me and then just patted my shoulder. "It is my pleasure. I have to go help the team pack up the next room. There is so much stuff in there that it may take a while." She laughed lightly and then turned to head out of the room.

"We got some partial prints off of some of the things in the package and we will run them against David's and get reports out to you as soon as possible. I am very sorry that you have had to go through all of this young lady. I am really glad that you have so many people that care about you and are going to make sure you are ok." The head officer said as he got up to start to leave.

They took the package and all of its contents as evidence and then left so we could finish packing. We were all getting tired and so I made some more coffee for us. When we had everything packed, Jenny told us to try to shut our eyes for a little while before we had to head to the airport. We all just decided to sack out around my room so that we were together. I leaned back on the couch and tried to close my eyes, but every time that I did, I just saw flashes of David and all of the things that he had done to me. I would cringe and start to shake again. I felt like I was losing myself to this fear and hated the thought of that.

All of the sudden, I felt several pairs of arms around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Harry and Grace on either side of me with their arms around me and Jerry behind Grace with his arms encircling me and her. Louis was sitting on the floor just to the left of me leaning up against the couch with his arm on my knee and Kelsey was on the other side of me on the floor with pillows holding my other leg. Justin skillfully had wedged himself in between them and was leaning against my legs, but even he had a look of concern for me that was genuine. Everyone was as close as they possibly could be to me and Jenny and Rick started throwing blankets out over all of us. I felt safe with all of them. I smiled at Rick and snuggled down with my best friend and Harry. I actually fell asleep feeling safe in the warmth of all of my friends. I put one of my hands on my heart and knew that Jack was with me too and it was all going to be ok.

**JACK'S POV**

We headed back to our room to change into our new gis that had been left for us outside our door. They were awesome and we all looked really good in them. They were black with really nice hand stitching on them. With my black belt on, I looked like a ninja. I smiled at my thoughts and then walked out of our room with Carson and Kai. We went straight to our class and were met by 7 other students in the room. The sensei came in and had us start with traditional stretches and then he paired us up to spar. I was paired with a very talented opponent. We exchanged a few hits and kicks and both dodged several attacks for each other.

He was a worthy opponent, but after a few more minutes, I knew what I needed to to take him down. Once he was down, he took a moment to catch his breath and then I helped him stand up and we both bowed to each other. The sensei came over and gave both of us things to work on and then commended me for my win. Carson took down his opponent next and the sensei moved over to speak to them next. I was amazed by the way that he kept such a close and observant watch on each of us. He seemed to notice every little move that we made and was able to perfectly tell us how to correct them. I was floored when I heard a thud come from Kai's direction and I saw that his opponent had taken him down. The sensei went over to them and gave Kai some pointers. I watched Kai as he listened and took in what the sensei said. After the sensei moved on to another group, Kai looked disgusted and very aggravated.

When class was over, we headed to our next class. It was great how focused I was feeling. I didn't realize how much I was missing this level of karate in my life. It was thrilling to be at the Bobby Wasabi dojo with the gang, but we had been so busy with the band lately so I had definitely been letting things slide. I thought about Kim and it put a smile on my face. Our next class was meditation and I was excited to try to focus my mind even more. We walked in and were assigned mats to use. The sensei in this class was very serious about meditation and how mastering it could help us to focus and harness our inner most power to win against every competitor we met. We spent a full hour working on relaxation, breathing, and focusing. It was actually really good for me because I am so worried about Kim, the kids, the trial which thankfully has been postponed, and keeping everyone safe. I really appreciated the time to get everything in perspective and find a way to deal with all of it in a better way.

We had a class outside where we learned more about the elements and how we fit into all of that. Our final class of the day was about increasing the use of our other senses. The sensei's first lesson involved blindfolding each of us and then asking us to spar on our mats. It was challenging to say the least, but my grandfather had used a technique like this with me before so I focused on the sounds of my opponents and found him to take him down. When classes were over for the day, we still had our home schooling book work to do so that we would all stay on track with our schools in the US. We went to our room and started working on it until dinner time.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend all of my free time working on school work. I want to go and explore Japan. They said we were allowed to leave the grounds during free time!" Kai said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"I know. I just don't want to fall behind. I want to graduate by the time I get back so I don't have to go back to high school." I replied.

"Yeah. Me too. I would hate to have to go back to high school. What if we do work certain days of the week and then have a couple days to see the countryside?" Carson added.

"Ok. Ok. So what did you think of some of those classes today?" Kai asked.

"I loved them all actually." I answered.

"Of course you did." Kai responded. "Your grandfather always had you doing those things. I wasn't so sure about the Zen moments in the garden, but I guess I will learn. That opponent of mine in our first class was something else. I will not let him get the best of me ever again."

"The sensei gave you some good instruction to keep it from happening again, right?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. He said that I drop my shoulder when I hit which loses a lot of my power and by swinging my leg, my kick is not full strength either and competitors know where it is coming from." Kai explained a bit disgusted.

"Well that's good. You won't make those mistakes again." Carson replied with a smile. "Although I have to admit that I liked knowing where your kicks were coming from when we sparred." He lightly laughed and Kai punched him. We went down to eat dinner and then tried to get some sleep because we were starting again early in the morning.

The next day was filled with classes. We learned so much in all of our training session and then the master sensei came in and told us about a tournament that we would be attending soon. He said that top students from each class would be chosen to compete and that we would be traveling to China for the tournament. After a full day of training, we were allowed free time again so we headed back to our room to work on our school work some.

We got our work done and decided to walk around the grounds some more before dinner. I heard Kai's phone go off and was amazed that he still had signal here. "Hey. Can I use that to try to call Kim since they haven't taken it away yet?" I asked.

"Ummm sure. I don't know if you will have enough signal for a call because my emails are the only thing coming through, but here you can try." Kai replied while slowly handing over the phone.

I dialed Kim's number and when the phone actually rang, I felt like I would jump for joy. I realized our time was way off, but I just had to hear her voice. Someone picked up, but it wasn't Kim and it was really spotty reception.

**"Hello" the voice said.**

"Hi is Kim there?" I asked not really recognizing the voice.

**"Yeah. Jack is that you. It is really hard to hear you, Man. This is Rick."**

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

**"The trial has been moved up to tomorrow at 2 and so we were frantically getting everything ready to leave. Kim just laid down to rest for a few minutes before we go. It has been a rough night."**

"The trial has been moved. I can't believe I won't be there. What can I do?" I asked.

**"Let me wake her up. Hearing your voice will do a lot. Trust me." Rick replied.**

**I heard him apologizing to Jerry and Grace while trying to wake up Kim. Then I heard Harry say, "What's up Rick?" And Rick replied, "It's Jack. We need to wake her up." Harry then replied, "Oh ok. I just hate it because she finally fell asleep. Kim, Kim, Jack is on the phone. Can you wake up?" "What?!" Kim shouted.**

**"Jack, Jack is it you?" Kim shouted into the phone.**

"Hey, gorgeous! I miss you. I loved your letter. I wish I was there, baby. You are going to do wonderful because you are the best person for the kids. Remember that I am with you even though I am not there in person, ok?" I told her.

**I could hear her crying lightly and then she said, "I know. I miss you, too. I love you, Jack. I know you are with me. There has just been a lot happening since you left. I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."**

"Ok. What is it?" I asked her.

**"Well, I was keeping something from you because I didn't want you to use it as a reason to not leave. David was ….." and the line went dead!**

"Kim, Kim! What about David?" I shouted with panic rising up in me.

"I'm sorry, Man. I told you the service was spotty." Kai said.

"I have to find a way to contact her now." I said with determination.

"I don't think there is any other way." Kai replied.

"Maybe I could send her an email or something. What do you think?" I asked.

"You could try, but my phone is about to die. Let's go back to the room and chill for a moment. I am sure that everything is fine." Kai answered.

Carson had a look of sadness on his face for me and we all walked back to our room. Kai spent time on his phone on the way back trying to bump up the signal somehow he said. He plugged it in to charge and then gave it to me to write an email. I was frantically trying to write her to tell me what was going on.

**Kim,**

**Please tell me what is going on with David. I need to know that you are ok. I am so sorry that I am not there. I know that everyone else is going to take care of you and the kids, but it should be me. I love you. Please tell me soon so I don't lose it.**

**Love,**

**Jack**

The service seemed questionable, but Kai said he would adjust it real quick and then the email would hopefully go through easier. I handed him the phone and went to lie down on my bed. I grabbed the picture of Kim and stared into her eyes and tried to send her all of my love. I wished I was there with her to help her through all of this. I laid there in my bed and tried to close my eyes and just wait for her response to my email. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was darker in our room. I looked at her picture in my hand and felt like I was right there with her on the plane.

I felt a tightening in my chest and could sense Kim's breath quickening and just wanted to help her calm down. "I love you, Kim! I love you so much!" I whispered lightly and put the picture to my chest and just held it there. "Just breathe, Kim. Just breathe." I kept saying. I could feel her heart racing and I wanted to settle her. I thumped lightly with my fingers the beat of my heart and slowed my breathing and I could feel hers doing the same. "That's better. Just keep going. Remember I love you and I am there with you." I can't explain it, but in that moment we were in the same place at the same time. We were together.

**KIM'S POV**

"Jack, Jack!" I shouted. I turned to my friends who were all awake around me on the couch and said, "The phone went dead. He's gone." I started crying and Harry pulled me to his chest trying to calm me down. When I finally stopped, I looked up at him and said, "Ok. This isn't me. I have to stop crying all the time. I can do. I have all of you to help me. I miss Jack terribly, but I am not going to fall apart. I can do this." I stood up and carefully maneuvered around all of them to get to the kitchen. I dialed room service and ordered a quick breakfast for everyone. I went into the kid's room and started waking them up and getting them ready.

"Oh boy." Jerry said to Harry and Grace.

"What?" Harry replied.

"She has gone into mission mode, yo." He answered.

"Mission mode, what is that?" Harry asked.

"It is where she focuses on the mission she has to accomplish and shuts everything else off." Grace answered. "She can't handle continuing to be so emotional so she shuts it off and moves forward and just keeps moving."

"Oh, boy!" Harry said. "I see. So what do we do now?"

"We get up and get ready, dude. We keep moving with her until she needs to stop again and she will need to at some point, but like I told you she won't handle it like all the other girls do. She will do it in her own way." Jerry said. "So let's get going."

Everyone got up and started getting ready quickly. Our very early quick breakfast arrived and we all ate. Once we were ready, we headed to the airport. I had asked Jenny to leave a nice outfit for me and each of the kids where we could change on the plane and she also kept her small makeup and hair kit out. We made it to the airport quickly and had done so much shopping that we literally had 4 times as much stuff as when we arrived. They loaded all of it up on the plane and we all boarded.

We took our seats, but this time I sat with the kids on one of the couches with Harry and Grace. We played games to keep them entertained and then Jenny put on a movie that they all loved. I walked over to Jenny who wanted to show me the different outfits that she had sat out for me. I thought she would just pick one and that was silly of my because she ended up with about 10 and even had some for everyone else so that we were all court ready.

She had me start trying outfits on for her and we finally settled on a business suit by THEORY. It had a Donelly Ribbed Jersey Trimmed Woven Stretch Blazer with a slim fit white button up shirt and a pair of Stretch Crepe Bootcut Pants. We finished the look with a pair of Gianvito Rossi simple black heels, an Ippolita Paillette 18 karat gold necklace, and a set of three hammered gold bangles. I came out and did a twirl for my audience and asked, "Well. How do I look?"

"Perfect!" Harry answered.

"I agree." Said Grace.

"It is still so unfair that you can wear anything and always look so amazing!" Jenny added.

"Why thank you." I replied. "It looks serious enough to raise three kids?"

"Yes. It is a great look for court because it is not too flashy, but it is just nice enough that the judge will take you seriously." Jenny replied.

She has me sit down so that the rest of the team can work on my hair and makeup while she helps everyone else find outfits to wear. She thinks of everything and by the time she is done with all of us, we all look like grownups. I smile looking around at my friends, no my family. Jenny moved on to the kids next. She had an adorable dress from the American Girl store for Kassie with a matching one for her doll that Jenny wanted her to carry. Each of the boys looked very nice in a pair of slacks with button up shirts. Keith then had a sweater over his shirt and Kyle had a nice vest. She even had the team fix their hair. We all looked so nice that Jenny had a pose for a picture and then she finished getting herself ready.

The pilot announced that we were in our final approach for the airport so we all had to sit down and buckle up. I was nervous, really nervous and then I looked around the plane at all of the people who love us and want to help us through this and I thought about Jack who I knew wished he was here too. We are going to be fine because I will never let anyone hurt these kids again. They are going to get to be "normal" kids like I should have gotten to be. I had to laugh a little at the thought of them as "normal" when they are going to be touring with me, but they won't have the fears to deal with anymore and that is what is important.

I didn't realize that my hands were shaking slightly until I felt Harry's warm hands surrounding them. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "It is going to ok. We are all here for you." Harry said while he starred deep into my eyes.

I nodded my head slightly and then whispered quietly, "Harry, I can't help it. I am scared."

He looked at me so seriously and then he added, "I know Kimmy, but I promise it is going to be alright. You are not alone and I will always listen whenever you want to talk. You know that right?"

I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Yes. I know that." I looked up at him and continued, "You are a great friend, Harry. I am really lucky to have you. You just seem to get me. That is not something that very many people can do. Thank you." I could feel a tear running down my cheek and Harry reached up with one of his hands and wiped it away.

"It is my pleasure." He replied. He leaned back on the couch taking me with him. He was still holding my hands and threw one of his arms around my shoulders.

Kassie was buckled up beside me and she leaned back with us and laid her head up against me. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to relax as much as possible. I could feel my heart racing and I tried to concentrate on it. I slowed my breathing and could feel a hand over my heart with a voice telling me to relax and settle. 'I love you, Kim. I love you so much.' the voice said quietly while still having a hand on my heart. 'Just breathe, Kim' the voice kept saying and I did as it said. I listened as my heart slowed back to an acceptable rate and my breathing evened out. 'That's better. Just keep going.' the voice added. I could actually feel the hand on my chest right over my heart and it started tapping two fingers with the rate of my heart. I opened my eyes slightly and knew that there was not a hand on me, but knew that it was Jack telling be what I needed to hear. I put one of my hands over my heart and closed my eyes again. 'Remember I love you and I am with you.' the voice whispered. I know it sounds crazy, but I could still feel his hand on my chest under mine. He loved me and he was right here with me right now. The plane lands and we all look at each other for a moment before unloading.

**JACK'S POV**

I sit up in my bed and look over at Kai. "Anything?" I asked.

He looked down at his phone. "No, Man. I am so sorry." Kai answered.

"I'm sure it is just the crappy signal. At least you know she is with everyone. They won't let her be alone or let anything happen to her." Carson said trying to appease me.

"Yeah. I know. It just isn't the same as being there to take care of her myself." I replied and looked down while shaking my head.

"Jack, I know you are upset and worried, but it is time for dinner. Maybe you will feel a little better if you eat something." Kai said.

"Ok. I guess there isn't anything I can do by just staying in the room." I follow Kai out the door and we all head to the cafeteria. I didn't really feel much like eating, but it did feel good to get out of the room and walk around.

We all grabbed a tray and went through the food line. We sat down with a small group of students and everyone started talking to each other. I was definitely being quieter than normal, but I was just so worried about Kim. I pushed the food around on my plate with my fork and starting having flashbacks of Kim and I. I remembered that first day that I saw her and how I could see her smile all the way across the parking lot. I thought about going to the dojo with her and driving her to Grace's. Grace's…that brought back the image of when I first saw her in that dress for the party. She knocked the breath out of me. We were magnetically drawn to one another and almost couldn't control ourselves. God, she is so HOT! The memories started flashing by so quickly…dancing with her, her singing, the hospital, her way too decorated room, the job offer, buying a house, forming the band, living together, making love to her…. We have been through so much and she is my life, my future, and the only one that can complete me. I love her so much.

Carson elbowed my lightly in the side to get my attention. I shook my head and looked at him. "Are you ok, Jack?" He asked. "I have been talking to you and you weren't responding at all."

"I'm sorry, Man. I guess I got a little caught up in my thoughts." I replied.

"It's ok, but you really should eat something." He said.

I looked down at my tray and tried to eat some of my now cold food. It was alright and I forced myself to eat some of the salad and steak. I looked at Carson and he could tell that I really needed to get out of there for awhile. "Hey. Let's go spar before we go to bed." He said to me.

"Sounds good. Let's go." I stood up and put my tray away. I looked back at Kai and said, "Let me know the minute you get anything, ok?"

"Absolutely!" He replied.

Carson and I headed to one of the many training rooms at the Academy and stretched some before sparing. It always clears my head to spar and Carson is a really good opponent for me. He challenges me and it forces me to focus on what I am doing. I just wish I could hear back from Kim.

**KAI'S POV**

I put my tray away and decided to go out for a walk on the grounds before bed. While I'm walking, I start thinking about everything that Jack has been through. I really wish that I could help him better, but I have to do whatever I can to make sure that he comes out of all of this alright. Jack has been my best friend forever. I owe him a lot. He has always had this issue with a hero complex that I have never understood. He really needs to get it under control and focus on what is important.

I was glad that I had gotten a chance to visit with him and his family before we came here and even got to meet Kim and his other friends. Jack's family was always like a second family to me and when they moved away, it was really hard to deal with. I still had Carson though. Jack had no one. It was so great when Greg contacted me about coming for Jack's birthday so that we could all tell him about Otai together.

When I met Kim, I thought she was gorgeous. I mean who wouldn't, but the drama is not worth it. I just can't help but feel like she is taking advantage of Jack caring about her so much and that guy Harry is just waiting to pounce now that Jack is gone. I hate people like that. People shouldn't butt into other's business unless it is absolutely necessary. Just like Greg and I talked about while I was there. He only wants what is best for Jack and I have to agree with him that this whole thing with Kim has moved way too fast and in a bad direction. Jack is a great guy, but he has always been blinded by the fact that a pretty girl needs him somehow. He has to be the "Hero!"

I knew that he was worried, but I also knew that he would be alright with time and karate. I walked past the window to the room Carson and Jack were sparring in. I could see the focus and determination that Jack had on his face and I knew that Greg was right. Jack just needed to refocus himself on his karate and get back on track and he would be alright. This time away from Kim and all of that bullshit drama was exactly what he needed and it was my job to make sure that he got a distraction free environment to do it in. The only crap I will let him find out about is the stuff that little Kimmy does that will make him let her go. I won't screw this up. Jack deserved better than all of this and being here is the best thing for him.

I watched them spar for a few more minutes and then walked over to a large grove of trees. I pulled my phone out and dialed a number real quick.

**"Hello. How is it going?"**

"Good. There have been some challenges, but I am working through them." I replied.

**"Good. I will keep in touch via email. Remember the booster to your phone needs to be turned off when you are not using it."**

"I know and I won't forget." I answered.

**"Perfect. Well have fun and I will talk to you soon."**

"Ok. Bye." I said as I closed the phone and shut off the booster.

I checked my inbox and still had no emails. I knew Jack would ask, but hopefully he will be worn out from sparring and let it go. I walked back into the building and went into our room. I grabbed all of my stuff and went down the hall to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. I am determined to win an invitation to that tournament the sensei was talking about. I think that all 3 of us will be able to compete there easily as long as we stay on task and learn as much as we can. I have no intentions of losing another matchup here with anyone. I took a quick shower and headed back to our room to go to bed. Jack and Carson came in and grabbed their stuff to go take showers.

"Anything yet?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, Man." I told him.

"Ok. We will be back in a few." He replied with a slight sadness to his tone.

As they left the room and closed the door, my phone went off and I checked my messages to find an email from an address I didn't know. I opened it to find a short letter. I read it and then closed it. I hate junk mail….especially from people who need to just go away and leave you alone. I shut my phone off and rolled over to go to bed.

**KIM'S POV**

We get in another bus and they drive us back to our house. We all unload and find Laura and Gwen waiting there for us. Gwen ran out to us and pulled Grace and I into her arms. "I have missed you all so much. I can't imagine what it will be like when you go on tour and are gone for so long." She said while she was squeezing us.

"We missed you too Mom." Grace said with a smile. "You are squishing us though."

"Oh. Sorry." Gwen said as she stepped back and looked at us.

"We did miss you a lot, Gwen. And we bought something for you, too. It may take us awhile to find them, but we will." I added. "Laura, it is really good to see you, too."

Laura looked like she felt so bad. "I am so sorry about all of this. Their attorney pulled some strings, but we have been busy since and we got a new judge appointed. We feel really good about our case."

"That is wonderful, Laura. I know that you have been working way harder than you should be. I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but we can do that later. You have been doing a great job for us on everything." I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. She took a big sigh of relief and hugged me back.

We all walked into the house and started unloaded bags, boxes, and suitcases and putting them in the rooms they belonged in. I walked into my room with two large bags and looked around. Harry was behind me and followed me into my closet with three big suitcases in his arms. I starred at my closet and sat the bags down by the wall so I could start unpacking them. Harry sat the suitcases down quietly and then came up behind me and grabbed me up around the waist and picked me up off the ground while he spun around. I laughed out loud and then he sat me down with a big smile on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just for fun, Kim. Just for fun." He looked at me and laughed with me. "Now, where in the world are you going to put all of your new stuff?"

"There is more than enough room in here. It just has to be done right." I said and Jenny walked in behind us and started nodding her head.

"That's why I am going to help with it." She said with a smile.

"Thank God. Because I was actually starting to wonder where I was going to put it all." I said quietly, but Harry still heard me and jabbed me in my side with his finger.

"Harry, will you go and grab the rest of the boxes that are marked 'Kim' please. You will need to have some of the other guys help you because there are several. Let Chloe and Tracy that I need them in here to help." Jenny said.

She is the best at organizing all of us to get things done quickly. Gwen called from the other room that she had ordered lunch for everyone and it would be here in just a little while. Everyone picked their pace up. Rick came into my room with three huge boxes followed by Niall, Zayn, and Harry with more boxes. My eyes grew wider as I realized how much stuff we actually had gotten.

Jenny turned around and started to do her work. Within 30 minutes, all of the boxes were unpacked and neatly put away. She is like a drill sergeant when she gets busy. My closet looked amazing. My dresser and chest of drawers were neatly stuffed and she had one box that she had decided needed to go to the studio. I was thrilled. Chloe redid my makeup area and had everything perfectly placed.

When they were done with my room, Jenny moved all of us on to different assignments. "Kim and Harry, come here." Jenny leaned over to whisper to us. "There are four boxes marked with an X. You need to go and find those and put them somewhere to be wrapped up for Christmas presents." She gave us a wink and we both headed off to find the boxes.

When we found them, I was amazed because I didn't remember getting so much for Christmas already. We picked up the boxes and headed back to my room with them. "We can put them in the back of my closet up on one of the top shelves until I can get them wrapped." I told Harry.

We went into my closet and I put the first box over my head to try to put it on the shelf. I was up on my tiptoes and still could not reach the shelf. Harry started to put his boxes down and I told him I could do it. It is a good thing that his arms were empty because I jumped up on the bottom shelf thinking that would give me the height I needed, but instead I slipped and fell backwards. Harry grabbed me and held me in his arms while he laughed.

"Didn't need my help, huh?" He was laughing so hysterically now that he dropped me down to the floor lightly.

I landed and he was still laughing. "Oh really. That funny huh?" I said with a smirk and pulled him down on the floor beside me.

He continued to laugh and I joined him. It felt so good to laugh, I mean really laugh. Harry is one of the people that can still get me to laugh right now. He just gets me better than most and he doesn't push like some people do. We sat there and laughed for a few more minutes and then Harry stood up and gave me a hand up as well. He grabbed the boxes and put them on the top shelf easily. He turned around to face me with a smirk on his face.

"Ok. Next time you can just put them all on the top shelf yourself." I said to him and then continued. "Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, my lady." He said teasingly while taking a bow.

I laughed again and lightly jabbed him in the side. We walked back out to see what our next assignment from Jenny was. When we found her, she was finishing with Kassie's room. It looked impeccable and Kassie was sitting on her bed with her American Girl doll still looking perfect for court. I stepped into the room and said, "What's next, boss?"

Jenny laughed and said, "All done so I guess lunch and then we are off."

"Really?!" I asked in shock.

"Yep. That's what happens when we all work together." She replied.

Gwen called us all saying that lunch was here and we all met in the kitchen. She had ordered Chinese and we all grabbed plates and dug in. I almost forgot how much I love this house. It is the perfect size for everyone to hang out at. After eating, Jenny helped me to make sure that I still looked perfect. Laura went over somethings she wanted me to focus on during my testimony. We all loaded back up on the bus and headed to the courthouse. I was nervous, but I tried not to show it. I held Grace and Jerry's hands and just focused on breathing evenly.

When we got there, I stood up and took Kassie in my arms and grabbed each of the boys' hands. We were going to walk in together like a family should. Grace grabbed Kyle's other hand and Jerry had Keith's other hand. We were all close together and everyone was with us.

Kassie leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "I love you, Kimmy!"

I looked at her and said, "I love you too, peanut!" I kissed her on her nose and we continued walking forward into the courthouse.

I could hear Samantha and Sharon arguing with someone right inside the courthouse. I froze for a moment when I heard their voices and then I felt a supportive hand on my back. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Harry right behind me with everyone else. I smiled at him and then turned back toward the door and went through. Samantha started fake crying when she saw me and the kids. We went through the security stop and as we passed her, she tried to reach out to touch Kassie who was hiding her face in my hair.

Rick quickly stepped up in front of us before she could put a hand on any of us. He opened the door to the courtroom and let us go in front of him while he kept an eye on Samantha and Sharon. I walked through and when I looked up, right in front of me was…..David! I couldn't breathe or move. Everything was flooding back to me. I closed my eyes quickly and even though everyone encircled us, I felt totally exposed. Milton moved closer to me and whispered to me, "Kim, it is ok. We are all here and he can't get anywhere near you. He will never be able to hurt any of you again, but you have to move forward."

I opened my eyes and looked at Milton. He nodded his head and I started to move forward with him. I felt like I was going to be sick so I just focused on breathing and moving forward. Once we were past David, Laura motioned for me to sit behind a table with her. I took the kids and we sat down behind the table with Laura. Laura was first than me with Kassie by me, then Keith, Kyle, Grace, and Gwen sat at the other end. I kept my eyes on the kids or straight ahead so that I didn't take a chance at seeing David again. Everyone else was sitting right behind us and every once in a while, a few of them would lean forward to talk to us.

I heard more people coming in and sitting down and then I saw Samantha come up to the front to sit with her attorney. I couldn't help but look around at their side of the courtroom. I saw Sharon who was sitting beside David. He had his arm slung around her casually like they were all presenting a united front made up of all of three of them. Sharon looked over at me and gave me a dirty look. I can't believe that she has gone so far over to the dark side. Samantha was never really like a real mom, but Sharon was a fun aunt for awhile. It hurt so bad when she didn't believe me the first time, but now she is just being cruel. David sees me looking at them and locks eyes with me. He mouthed the words 'I Want You' and I felt like I was going to throw up, but I didn't let him win this time. I gave him a look that could kill and he finally looked away. I know it wasn't a huge victory, but it felt like a step in the right direction. I turned back to facing the judges table and used that feeling to push me through this.

The judge came in and we all stood up. Once she was seated, we all took our seats again and the case started. Laura presented opening arguments first and then their attorney, John, gave his. The judge was the same one that had granted Gwen and I temporary custody when we first petitioned so she knew all the back story, but we still had witnesses to present as well. Laura put witness after witness up on the stand to show the judge about how bad our childhood had been. She mostly used doctors, teachers, therapists, etc at first to set the scene. They all talked about how I was the only one they ever saw with the kids even though I was young, I always had notes saying that I could take care of whatever the kids needed. John really didn't like all of this testimony, but he dismissed it due to my mother's working schedule and that she had hired nannys to care for us.

When the official testimonies were done, it was time for the more personal ones. Laura asked the judge that the children be able to be dismissed into a private room with Gwen so that they didn't have to hear everything. The judge allowed this and had one of the court security guards posted outside the room so that it was all secure and fair for both parties.

Then she started calling my friends. Rudy testified about everything that he had seen from bruises to extreme pain when nothing had ever happened to me at karate because no one could ever beat me. He talked about the hospital and all of the things that happened there also. Their attorney did his best to cross and make it seem like he was lying, but Rudy never faultered.

One after one, I watched my friends take the stand and testify about the odd things that made sense after they knew the truth. With each of them the attorney tried to make it seem like they would just do anything to protect me, but they all stayed strong. When Grace took the stand, I cringed to think about everything that she had to say. She told them about the time that she found out, helping me hide bruises regularly, how I always had the kids with me, the time I barely made it to her house, how scared she was, and how it was nothing compared to the last night and how she felt. She did such a good job and I just hated listening to her because I hate to realize what knowing me has put all of my friends through, but especially Grace. She talked about the hospital and everything that happened there. She also said how nice things have been since living in our own house. She told the judge how much better the kids and I are doing and how hard I work to make sure that they are able to have a more 'normal' childhood now.

John got up to crossexamine Grace and he started with the same crap about how she was my best friend and would say anything to help me get what I want. Grace said calmly, "I am her best friend. We are actually more like sisters and I would do anything to help her get something that she needs. I would never lie to accomplish that though. I honestly wish that some of what I have said was a lie because then it would mean that Kim and the kids didn't actually have to go through it, but they did." He tried to get her to screw up and say something that would ruin her testimony, but Grace was amazing. She was dismissed and then the guys were called one by one to talk about the night they found me and fought with David and to save my life.

I listened to each of them and was trying to stay strong, but it was hard. I got to relive that night from all of their perspectives. I listened to Milton tell how he pounded on my chest trying to keep me alive and how Eddie would give me a breath whenever Milton instructed him to. Then how Jack took over giving breaths while Eddie called 911. How they had to pull each other back when the paramedics got there to take over, how terrified they were on the way to the hospital, and waiting to hear from the doctors. A few tears ran down cheeks as I relived the moment through all of their eyes. I wiped them away and tried to stay strong.

Laura presented the judge with Jack's statement typed up since he couldn't be here in person. Then she turned to me and nodded that it was going to be my turn next. I nodded back to her and tried to muster all the strength that I had to get me through this. She called my name and I walked up to the stand and was sworn in. I sat down and looked out at the courtroom.

"Kim, I just want to know about your life. Tell me what it was like living and growing up with Samantha as your mother." Laura said.

"Where do I start? I had a pretty normal life until my father passed away. Samantha was gone a lot, but our dad always made sure we were taken care of. He took time to be with us and teach us things. When he died, Samantha traveled even more. She hired nannies and we either went with her or stayed at the house with the nanny. She started dating a pretty constant stream of jerks. They would live with us and always made me feel uncomfortable. She threw regular parties at the house all night long and I would try to get the kids to sleep, but would have to usually take them to Grace's house so that they could. When they all drank, things were always worse. They would all say inappropriate things to me, but none of them were as bad as David." I looked up at Laura and took a breath.

"Ok, Kim. So tell me about raising the kids. How long have you been doing that?" She added.

"Well, I just did what had to be done. I have been taking care of the kids since my dad passed away. I make all of their appointments and take them to them. I set up everything for them at school and make sure that they get there. I even set up extra activities for them so that they didn't have to be at the house without me and I could attend my karate classes at the dojo. I never left them alone at the house. I took them with me whenever I spent the night anywhere because I didn't want anything to happen to them and I was trying to make sure that they got a halfway 'normal' childhood even though I didn't." I felt a tear run down my cheek and wiped it away.

Laura cleared her throat and then decided to redirect me. "Kim, can you tell me more about why you couldn't leave the kids at the house?"

I took another deep breath and lowered my eyes to my feet for a moment. When I brought my eyes back up, I looked directly at David and started talking. "I couldn't leave the kids at the house alone because I didn't want was happening to me to happen to them. I couldn't take a chance that they could be hurt in any way."

"Kim, who was hurting you?" Laura asked.

I redirected my eyes to Laura and answered her question. "David was hurting me and Samantha was letting him. He always called me names and accused me of being a slut and sleeping around even though I was a virgin. He would get so upset with me at what he believed I was doing that he would hit me all the time. He kicked, choked, and punched me regularly. It was always worse when he had been drinking. I had to wear clothes that covered everything up to keep everyone from seeing my bruises. I also got really good at covering things up with makeup. I spent most of the time hiding everything that was going on from everyone that I knew. I made the kids hide when David would come upstairs to yell at me. I couldn't risk leaving them alone ever because I didn't want them to have to deal with any verbal or physical abuse even though they were having a hard time dealing with what was happening to me. I couldn't let it happen to them. It was my job to protect them since my dad was gone and I just wish I could have done it better." I looked back at David and then Laura asked me something else.

"Can you tell me what happened the night you ended up in the hospital?" Laura asked.

I nodded my head and then I started to tell the story of that horrible night. "I went to the house that night late because Kassie had forgotten her blankie and she needed it to sleep. When I got there, the party was still going so I went in the back door and snuck up the stairs to grab the blanket so that I could hurry and get back without anyone noticing I was there. That is not what happened though. As I turned around to head back down the stair with the blanket, David was standing there towering over me and extremely drunk. There was a fury in his eyes that scared me instantly. Before I could do anything, he ran over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders and started to yell at me. He called me a slut and told me I was going to pay for the way I was acting. I tried to say something, but he picked me up off the ground and threw me to the floor." I paused for a moment and had a few tears run down my cheeks. "He came over to where I laid against the wall and picked me up and threw me against the wall again. My head was spinning and I knew that I had to get out of there. I tried to stand up and David punched me in the stomach and slung me to the floor. He kicked me in the abdomen. I was crying out in pain, but no one could hear me because of the music from the party. I started to think that the only I would survive was because of the agreement that if I wasn't back at Grace's house soon enough, she had said she would call the police. I kept telling myself that I just had to hang on until the police could get there and find me." I had to take a deep breath and try to settle myself so that I could go on. "He started yelling at me again and I tried to reply, but he picked me up again and threw me back to the floor. I had hit my head really hard and felt everything getting dark. David grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into one of the guest rooms and slammed the door shut. He picked me up by my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. He was squeezing me so hard that I actually felt my life draining out of me. I thought about the kids and all of my friends and I knew that Grace was right when she told me that the next time; David was going to kill me. I had to fight him with everything I had for all of them. I kicked him in between the legs as hard as I could and he dropped me. I kicked him in the head and punched him in the face, but each time I hit him I felt excruciating pain run through my body, too. When I went to kick him again, he grabbed my leg and flipped me. David started punching and yelling at me. He ripped my dress and slammed my head against the floor. I looked up at David and begged him not to do this to me and told him that I was a virgin. I just kept begging his to stop, but he yanked my hair and slammed by head against the floor again. That was it because the darkness overtook me and I really didn't care anymore because I knew what was going to happen and I wasn't going to be able to handle it. I just wanted to die and so I said mental goodbyes to everyone that I loved. When I felt him on top of me, I started screaming which angered him and so he hit me with his full force and that was it. I let go and let the darkness take me." I had tears running down my cheeks and looked up at the judge. "I'm sorry. That's all I remember about the night until I woke up at the hospital."

"Thank you, Kim. Can you tell me about what happened at the hospital involving David?" Laura asked.

"He came into my room and started yelling at me and Jack. He wanted to attack me and ended up fighting with Jack. It was really scary and I had some medical issues due to it."

Laura asked me about what had been happening since I got out of the hospital. I told her about our house, my jobs, hiring tutors for the kids and myself, all of our plans, and then I told her about the night we were shot with paintballs after David had been released and the message that was delivered at the hospital, and finally the package that was delivered to my hotel room in New York. I felt like I had been on the stand and run through every emotion while I was there. Laura said that she had no further questions for me and then it was time for me to be cross-examined.

John came up to me and started trying to discredit everything that I had said about my life and how I was treated so badly. He tried to make me seem like a spoiled brat who just wanted to cause trouble. I didn't fall into any of his traps and stayed strong with everything that I had already testified. He saw that his strategy was not working so he decided to start attacking the fact that I would not be a good substitution for the kid's real mother.

"Kim, I would like you to explain to the court how you believe that traveling with you and a group of teenagers all over the world will be better for these children. Children need to be with their mother. Your mother does not travel very much at all anymore so she will have a more stable environment for all of you." John said.

I countered him with all of the things that I had set up to keep things constant for the kids and how the biggest difference is that I will always have the kids with me and I am making plans for every moment of our traveling.

"I can tell you all of the ways that the kids being with me is better and more stable. I have plans in place for every moment that we will be traveling. I have hired tutors to keep all of us up to date on our schoolwork. It is not just a group of teenagers that are traveling around. We are working professionals and I was forced to grow up a long time ago. The kids are my main priority. They are why I am working so hard because I want them to have a more 'normal' childhood. Even when Samantha was home with us, I was still the one to wake up every morning and get the kids ready for school, make them breakfast, and take them to each of their classrooms. I have always been more than just a big sister to them and I am lucky now that I have so many wonderful people who are willing to help me make sure that they have the life that they deserve." I turned to the judge and said, "I know that you have to make a decision based on what you feel is best for the kids and I understand that. Even if.." I was quickly interrupted by John.

"I object, your honor. The witness is just supposed to answer my question, not embellish. I would like that stricken from the record." John shouted.

"I understand your frustration counselor, but I am going to allow the witness to continue what she was saying because I need to make a very important decision about all of their futures." The judge responded. Then she turned to me and said, "Kim, I need to make something really clear for you here. This is not just about the kids. In the eyes of the law, you are one of the kids. You are still 16 and even though your birthday is coming soon. I am deciding about where you are going to be living as well. You can always petition the court to release you alone, but that is up to you."

When the shock of what she said hit me, I had to take a deep breath and refocus. I looked at the judge and then and started talking. "As I was saying, even if you left everything that has happened to me out of this, I want you to be able to look at my record with the kids compared to Samantha's. I am the one that has dealt with everything that they have needed all of their lives and I will continue to do that no matter what your decision is." I took another deep breath and finished my thought. "I do not want any of us to have to go back into that house ever again. I want to take care of the kids and myself forever. But your honor, if you decide that the kids and I have to go back to live with Samantha, I will stay with them because I have to." There was a painful silence in the courtroom and I looked up to see the shocked, sad, and concerned faces of my friends. Grace had some tears running down her face. I tried to smile at her and then turned back to the judge. "I will go back if you force me to because I won't let anything else happen to them. I would always get up before anyone else in the house and get ready and then get each of them ready and out of the house before anyone could get up and hurt them. I will do that again, but I would rather you give me a chance to continue showing the court and everyone else that I can do this better on our own, away from Samantha. I would even be open to more regular visits and checkups to make sure that the kids and I are excelling. I will do whatever I have to to show you that I can make this work."

The judge nodded her head thoughtfully and then dismissed me from the stand. "I need to speak with each of the minors involved in my chambers. We will take a 20 minute recess while I hear from them." She stood up and exited the court.

"Laura, I didn't think she would want to talk to them." I said.

"Kim, we knew this was possibility. It will be fine. I will be with them and they will just have to talk to her." Laura replied.

"Ok." I said as Laura walked out to get the kids and take them to the judge's chambers.

**LAURA'S POV**

The judge wanted to talk to each of the kids individually. I had Gwen come with them back to her chambers and wait outside with each of them. She took both of myself and John into her chambers first and said, "I will allow both of you to be present, but you are not allowed to say anything."

"I understand." I told her.

"Me too." John replied.

"I would like to talk to Kassie first. Can you bring her in please?" the judge asked.

I turned to get Kassie and brought her into the room. I took Kassie up to sit in a chair by the judge and she looked a little scared. I started to say something, but the judge waved me off.

"Hello, Kassie. I am Joyce and I would like to talk to you for just a few minutes. Is that ok?"

Kassie looked up at the judge and nodded her head.

"Ok. Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"I wove Kimmy. I need her." Kassie said with a small smile on her face.

"That is wonderful. What about your mother?"

"Kimmy is my onwy mommy." She replied.

"Alright but can you tell me about Samantha?"

"Not reawy. She doesn't wove me. She doesn't howd me." Kassie answered.

"Ok. How about you answer just one more question for me. Where do you want to live?"

"I want to be with Kimmy. She woves me." Kassie answered.

"Thank you, Kassie. I am going to talk to your brothers now."

"Bye." Kassie said waving as she left the room.

Keith came in next and sat down with the judge.

"Hello, Keith. I am Joyce and I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. Can you tell me how things have been going?"

"Yes. We went to New York and Kimmy took me to the museum. I love art." He answered.

"That sounds exciting. Was it hard to leave home?"

"No. Not with Kimmy. She always takes care of us. She is the best." Keith replied.

"Can you tell me about your mother?"

"I know Samantha is supposed to be my mom but Kimmy takes care of me. She is my mom." He said looking down at his feet.

"Keith, what is wrong?"

When he looked up, he had a few tears in his eyes. "I know Kimmy is my sister, but I want her to be my mom. I don't want her to be hurt anymore. She loves us and we need her." Keith answered.

"Can you tell me where you want to live?"

"Yes, I want to be with Kimmy." He said.

"Thank you for talking to me, Keith. I am going to talk to your brother for a few minutes now. I will see you later."

"Bye." He said and he waved to her as he left just like Kassie did.

Kyle came into the room and sat down. The judge introduced herself and asked him the same thing as the other kids. She wanted him to tell her something.

Kyle looked at her and said, "Judge, I love Kimmy. I won't go back to that other house. They hurt Kimmy all the time. You can't let them do that anymore. We have been happy away."

"Can you at least tell me about your mother?"

"I don't have a mother. I want one, but I want it to be Kimmy. She takes care of us and she loves us. We want Kimmy forever!" Kyle looked at the judge with huge tears running down his face.

I have to admit that hearing each of the kids ask for Kim to be their mom was even a shock to me. I hadn't ever spoken to Kim about that, just about being their guardian. I looked at the judge who made eye contact with me for a moment before turning back to Kyle.

"Kyle, where do you want to live?"

"I want to live with Kimmy in our house and on the road. She is the best." He answered.

"Ok. You have all given me a lot to think about so you can go back and be with Kim in the courtroom. I will be out in a few minutes."

Kyle walked out waving goodbye to her and I had Gwen take them back into the courtroom. I went back into chambers and spoke to the judge. She told us that she would like a few moments and would be back out for closing arguments.

We went out to the courtroom to wait. The kids were sitting by Kim smiling and swinging their legs back and forth. I smiled when I saw the four of them together. I took my seat and a few moments later the judge came back out and took her seat.

"I will hear closing arguments now." She announced.

Both attorneys took their turns presenting their cases and explaining one last time why it would be best for the judge to rule in their favor. After they had each finished, the judge sat quietly for a few minutes. She looked out at the courtroom and started to talk.

"After careful consideration, I have made my decision. I want to tell you all that I hate that this situation has come to this. There are so many other things that could have been done differently to fix this for everyone involved sooner. After talking to all of the children, I have to say that I had a lot more to think about. I hate the thought of splitting up a family, but I have to do what is best for all of you. That is why I have decided that…..


	29. Chapter 29

**What was the judge's decision? What is going to happen now? What is Kai up to and who is helping him with it?**

**Sorry everyone for the delay. I had a huge family event over the weekend and was left with no internet yet again. Enjoy!**

**I love hearing from all of you. I am thrilled that you are still enjoying it and there is still so much more to come. I am having so much fun writing this and then when I see your reviews, it really pushes me to keep on going and get chapters done as fast as I can. If you all stay with me, I will try to not leave you all hanging so much with each chapter.**

**Maybe it was too soon to ask everyone about a kiss between Harry and Kim. I had just had a few people ask about it so I wanted to toss the question out to more of you. There is a lot to come before that could even happen and if it does, I am promising you all that it is a Kim and Jack love story to the end. There may just be a few bumps along the way, but stay with me because I promise it will be good. So let me know your thoughts and ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines or anyone that works for them.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**KIM'S POV**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the judge come back in. I was thrilled that she was ready to give us her ruling, but scared to death to her decision would not be the one I was praying for. I listened to both attorneys give their closing arguments and then stopped to listen to what her decision was.

"After careful consideration, I have made my decision. I want to tell you all that I hate that this situation has come to this. There are so many other things that could have been done differently to fix this for everyone involved sooner. After talking to all of the children, I have to say that I had a lot more to think about. I hate the thought of splitting up a family, but I have to do what is best for all of you. That is why I have decided that this case needs more time to make sure that the right decision has been made."

The judge turned to me and continued, "Kim, I want you to keep full sole custody of the children and yourself with the assistance of your parental aide. We will set up mandatory visits to reevaluate your status until after you have turned 17. At that point, I would like you to consider another alternative to just being their legal guardian. All 3 of the minors that I spoke with in my chambers expressed wanting someone to call "Mommy" and I have to say that I think that would be best for them too. Kim, I would like you to have someone to take care of you also; but since you have already had to grow up so fast, I don't see that being possible. Instead I want you to take these next few months and see if you feel that you could fill that role for them officially. Once our visits have been completed as long as everything is looking good, you could be given guardianship of the children. And you could adopt them once you are legally independent. Then none of you would ever have to worry about being separated again. Please think about this and let me know when we meet up here again in 3 months." With the thud of her gavel, the judge was done.

We all started cheering and hugging each other. Kassie looked up at me and smiled questioningly. "Kimmy, what happened?"

"You can't do this!" Someone was yelling over and over from the other side of the courtroom.

I ignored all of the other yelling. I had tears in my eyes and picked Kassie up and squeezed her tight. "Are you ok, Kimmy?" She added.

"Yes, peanut. We won. You get to stay with me. You get to stay with me." I looked down at the boys who were both reaching up for me.

"This isn't over, Kim! You will pay for what you are trying to do to us!" Another voice yelled.

I continued to ignore them and focused on my family. I picked up Keith and went to grab Kyle too, but my arms were overfull. Harry came up and picked Kyle up and hugged us all in his arms. The kids were all so happy and I felt so lucky to have all of my friends here with me. I wanted Jack here so badly, but I knew that he was thinking of us, too. I kissed each of the kids and just continued to hold them with Harry's help, of course. We all just stood there so excited. I looked around at my family and knew how lucky I was.

"Let's go out to celebrate!" Harry announced. "On me."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes. We don't have to worry about losing our family anymore." He answered. "I want to celebrate that more than you know." He leaned over closer to me and gave me a hug. I saw Samantha, Sharon, and David being escorted out of the courtroom and sighed with a deep breath of relief.

"You are right. It is definitely something to celebrate. Thank you so much for being here and helping." I told him with a smile.

"Well let's go, yo. I am starving." Jerry added.

"Kim, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Laura asked.

"Absolutely." I handed the kids over to Grace and Jerry and walked over to talk to Laura privately.

"Kim, the kids really did ask to have a mother forever." She told me.

"Is that really possible?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. When you have your birthday, we can petition the court to declare you as independent and then once they release this case because you pass your 3 month visits, we can do whatever you want." Laura explained.

"They would actually let me adopt them. They would be mine and no one could take them away…EVER!?" I asked.

"Yes, Kim, yes! You just have to tell me what you want to do." She said.

"Let me talk to the kids, but I really want to take all of those steps. Thank you so much, Laura. You have been a life saver." I gave her a big hug and we walked back over to everyone else.

We all loaded up in the bus and took off to go get something to eat. We were all so excited and nothing was going to mess this up for us. I knew it was a short ride to the restaurant, but I still grabbed out my notebook and started writing to Jack. I wanted to share everything with him so badly.

**My dearest Jack,**

**I wish you were here so much more than you can know. We won, Jack! We won. I don't have to worry about them taking the kids away. We are going to be evaluated multiple times over the next three months, but that won't be a problem for us. We are all so excited and are on our way to eat and then go to the dojo to continue partying for awhile. It was so hard to testify, but I felt your presence with me and you got me through. I love you so much, Jack! We are going to be able to be together forever, all of us with no worries anymore.**

**The judge actually offered me an interesting option that I didn't realize I had. I am going to petition the court to make me independent just like we planned and then they said that I could adopt the kids. They would be mine forever. I wouldn't just be their guardian, I would be their mom. I am going to talk to each of them about it, but I wanted to talk to you, too. I know that we were planning on being together forever and the kids would be part of that, but I guess it just seems different to think of them as my kids. I want to make sure that you are alright with that. I am sure that some people would wonder about it, but I don't care. I want them to have a real family with you and me. That is why I wanted to ask you. I know it is a huge responsibility and I will understand no matter what you say. I just wanted to check with you before I make my final decision.**

**This is all so exciting, Jack. I hope that everything is going well there. I hated being cut off from you and tried to send an email back to tell you what had happened with David. I guess the service is so bad there that you didn't get it so here it goes. David was released on bail before you left. He was the one behind the paintball attack. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to screw up your chance at the Academy. We are safe and I will make sure we stay that way no matter what I have to do. Jerry has been extra protective since you left. I think he is scared that you will kill him if anything happens on his watch. Jack, I should have told you and I really am sorry for that. I love you and I want what is best for you. I was scared, but I tried to block it out. I can't let him keep running my life through fear. I beat him and Samantha today and I will continue to do so.**

**You are the one keeping me strong because you are with me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. You are my life, Jack. You and the kids are my life. I am so glad that you found me. You changed my life, Jack. I can never repay you enough, but will spend the rest of my life trying.**

**I know that you are worried, especially now that you know that David is out and trying to cause trouble, but please don't. Rick is on top of it and I am not going to take any stupid chances. I have so much to look forward to. I can't wait to see you soon. Homecoming is next month and we can celebrate my birthday then too. I just found out that we will be in Japan in 4 months so I am dying to see you then, too. Jack I know that you are super busy, but I am really excited about all of the opportunities for us to visit each other in the near future.**

**Please tell me all about the Academy and how things are going with Kai and Carson. I hope that you are all doing really well. I know that you will have competitions coming up so let me know when and where those are so I can see if I can make it or at least watch them on television.**

**Jack, we just got to the restaurant. I wish you were here to celebrate with us. The kids talk about you all the time and can't wait to see you either. I hope that the time will fly by for all of us. Please don't worry about David. I promise that we are safe. I love you, Jack. I can't wait to see you and show you how much I miss you. I will see you soon, love.**

**Love always,**

**Your Kimmy**

I sealed my letter up in an envelope and wrote Jack's new address on it. I grabbed a stamp out of my bag and jumped off of the bus with everyone else. When I got off the bus, I dropped the letter in the mailbox at the mall. We went to a nice restaurant in the mall so that we could go by the dojo afterwards to continue the party. Everyone met us there and we all sat in the back room. We all ordered food and started visiting and celebrating our win. It was so wonderful to be able to relax a little and realize that things were going our way.

It felt like my life was falling into place. The kids and I were together, we had a house of our own, my career was doing well, and I had a great family now. I just wished that Jack was here, but I knew he would be again before I knew it. I can honestly say that I felt really happy for the first time in a long, long time.

We all ate and had a great time at the restaurant and then went to the dojo to visit longer. The guys and I slipped back into the changing rooms and put our gis on. Rudy let us do some warm-ups which was amazing because it had been way too long since I had really gotten to do my karate. I had still been staying in shape and training on my own, but it is not the same as being at the dojo with the guys and Rudy.

"I have missed this so much, Rudy!" I told him while I gave him a hug. "We will definitely be stopping by whenever we are home from touring. I do have another question for you, too. All of my 'bosses' are hounding me about hiring a personal trainer to keep me in the shape that I have always been in. Other than the training that I do myself, I could only think of one person and that was you. I know you have a lot of responsibilities here so we could just make it a part time thing when I am in town, but I wanted to know if you were interested." I waited for his response.

"Wow. Kim this is a great offer. Things have been a lot busier here since everyone heard that you went here. I have several new students and even hired some assistant senseis to help me. Can you let me know exactly what you would need and how much you are offering so I can decide?" Rudy asked.

"Absolutely." I answered. Jenny had joined our conversation and handed Rudy a stack of papers.

"Actually, Rudy. The company already had something drawn up and I have it right here. If you want to look it over or we could discuss it." Jenny offered with a smile on her face.

I looked at Jenny and then back at Rudy and they both had that goofy look on their faces. I smiled and giggled inwardly at the thought of them liking each other. Rudy looked through the pages quickly and then his mouth opened when he got to the page with salary on it.

"Is everything ok, Rudy?" I asked.

"Yes. So let me know the details of how often you would need me. I don't see that part." He replied trying to stay calm.

"Well, what they were thinking is that you could travel to see Kim and the other band members once a week. Train with them and then leave them things to work on until they see you next. You would be able to stay here and run your dojo. During their off times, they could all come to you if they are in town. While on the road, you would need to travel to them. We would fly you wherever you needed to be and make sure that you have accommodations upon arrival. If we planned it right, you could even travel to them and only miss two days of the week here. You could do it on Sunday and Monday if that would be best because I see that the dojo is closed Sundays. It is really up to you and making sure that it fits into their schedule. I do want to make this clear though. What they would like is for you to work with everyone, even the One Direction guys while they are touring with Belle. So that salary would be our offer for doing this, but there is also money coming in from Kim's modeling side of things. And if she officially signs as an Angel permanently, I know they will pay handsomely to keep her looking like this." Jenny smiled as she finished her comments.

"Wow. This is really exciting. Let me do some figuring and see what I can come up with." Rudy replied. "Let's finish this party for now. I really want to tell you how proud I am of you, Kim. I will do anything I can to help you."

"Thanks, Rudy. That means so much to me. You have always been there for me and you are so important to all of us. I do have one more question. When we are able, I know that Kyle would really like to start learning karate. I thought maybe we could start him soon." I told him.

"That would be great. I could even let Keith try it out, too." Rudy replied.

He went over to the stereo and turned on some music. Everyone was here together. Gwen had asked the restaurant to set up a drink bar for us and some snacks. Milton and Julie were dancing together with Kassie in between them. It made me smile to remember how they never would smile at each other, but were too shy to speak very much. Now they were so comfortable together and I loved to see them so happy.

I continued to look around the room. Jerry was holding Grace in his arms talking to Louis and Liam. They were all laughing and carrying on. It was so good to see all of them having a good time. Harry and Niall were punching one of the practice dummies with Kyle and Keith. The boys were trying so hard and having fun doing it. Mark, Chloe, Tracy, Justin and Zayn were all watching them and laughing at Harry and Niall's attempts to do karate. Lisa and Jeff had joined in on the dance floor with Kelsey and Eddie. Denise and Greg were here with Carly. It was so nice to see them and made me think about Jack even more. Rudy asked Jenny to dance and she accepted. They joined the others out on the dance floor. Everyone's parents were dancing and having a good time. It was a great time for all of us.

A few of our other friends from school came to celebrate with us, too. It was a little weird seeing Brody, but he was actually on his best behavior. He joined Jerry and Grace and was having a nice time just talking to them about school and how things were going. I walked over to where they were talking and just started listening to everything that we have been missing. Several of our other classmates joined in on the conversation filling us in on everything from Homecoming plans to the gossip that Miss Lipe from Home Ec and Mr. Hooper from P.E. were secretly dating. It was fun to just be average teenagers for the evening and hear all about our crazy school.

"Everyone is so excited that you are going to be performing at Homecoming. You are still doing it for us, right?" Susie, a girl from school, asked.

"Absolutely!" Grace replied. "We are so excited about it, too."

"Yeah, we are. I can't wait, yo!" Jerry added.

"Awesome. We really love the theme song, too. Everyone is thrilled that we will have you guys there to perform it live and not just some DJ." Alice added, another girl from school.

Harry and Niall walked over to join us. "I guess we will forgive you guys for being the reason that Kim and everyone else will not be relaxing with us in England during our break that week." Harry said teasingly.

"Oh my God, Ha-a-r-r-r-y St-y-y-l-es. I can't believe that I am standing here with you." Susie shouted as she jumped up and threw her arms around Harry's neck. We all started laughing lightly, but Susie was not letting go of Harry.

I don't know how the guys had not been noticed sooner; I guess they were just blending in well. Now Alice, Mindy, Lacey, and about ten other girls from school were freaking out and all over all of 1D and Justin. I wanted to help them and settle things down, but it was just too hilarious.

Brody walked over right beside me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Is it always like this?" He said smiling. "Are the guys like this with all of you?" Then he lightly elbowed me.

I smiled and gave a slight giggle. "Yes, actually. It is really crazy to have people react like that, but it happens a lot."

"It can't be all that new to you, right?" Brody said teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Everyone has always been chasing you around. You are a bit addicting." Brody responded.

"Well, thanks. I think." I smiled at him. "Brody, you may have been annoying sometimes, but you are someone who knows me really well and it is nice to get to see you and just have a 'normal' conversation with you."

"Yeah. I like it too. I know you are with Jack and as badly as I would like that to change, I accept it." He smiled bigger than I had ever seen. It was amazing to interact with him like this. He really seemed to have changed for the better.

I was having a great time with everyone and we had a wonderful reason to celebrate, but I couldn't help missing Jack and wishing he was here. I just kept thinking about him, what he was doing, how things were going. I needed to hear from him so badly. The phone call was wonderful even though it was cut off. I miss him so much and he was the main person I wanted to celebrate with. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of him. I could feel his arms around me and knew that he was thinking of me, too. "I love you, Jack!" I whispered quietly.

**JACK'S POV**

I tried to sleep, but I just kept thinking of Kim. I wish I could be there with her to help her through everything. Since I couldn't sleep and I really needed to talk to her, I grabbed out some paper and wrote her another letter.

**Kim,**

**I am lying awake wishing that I was with you. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you again. You mean so much to me and I wish I could have been there to help you with the case. I know that this is hard to deal with and I am so glad that you have all of our friends to help you through it. I know that things are going to work out just fine because you and the kids deserve to be happy. I love you all so much.**

**It was so nice to hear your voice even though the phone dropped the call. I really hope that we can find a way to talk again soon. I am worried about all of the stuff with David and I knew that you were keeping something from me, but I didn't know what it was. I know that everyone is helping to watch out for you and keep you safe from him, but it is not the same as being there myself and knowing that you are safe. You are my life, Kim. Please be careful and let me know what is going on asap and don't keep things from me anymore. We need to deal with things together.**

**You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I hold onto everything about you to get me through being away from you. I am going to write you every chance that I get because it looks like this is going to be our main and possibly only way to communicate regularly. Please don't forget how much you mean to me and that I will be home before you know it.**

**There is a big competition coming up and the sensei will be selecting some of us to attend and represent the Academy. I am going to try to get one of the spots. The karate here is amazing. I am learning so much already, but I miss being with all of you. Please tell the guys and Rudy hello for me and that I miss them, too. I needed to let off some steam earlier so Carson and I worked out and spared for awhile. It helped, but I am still worried about you and wishing I was there.**

**It will be amazing to see you when we are home for Homecoming. I can't wait to see you in your dress. I keep picturing you from the photo shoot in all of those dresses. You will have all eyes on you as usual at our dance. I love you so much.**

**Please tell my parents and Carly hi for me, too. I will write them some too; but not as much as you because other than karate, you and the kids are all I keep thinking about. Please take care of yourself and remember that I love you and will see you soon. I am going to try to get some sleep. I love you so much.**

**Love,**

**Jack**

I sealed up my letter, put Kim's address on it with a stamp, and sat it on my nightstand. I laid down and tried to sleep for a little while so I could do well in class. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt about Kim. It was a wonderful dream and reminded me all over again how much I miss her and how important she is to me.

I woke up to my alarm going off. I quickly hit it off and got up to get ready. Carson and Kai got up, too. We all got ready for classes and went down to eat breakfast. We got halfway there and I realized I had forgotten Kim's letter.

"Oh shoot. I forgot Kim's letter. I will catch up with you guys." I told them.

They both started to walk on and then Kai turned around and came back to me. "Jack, I forgot my meds so I can grab it for you if you want me to. Where is it?" He asked.

"That would be great. It is on my nightstand. Do you want company walking back though?" I asked him.

"No go on and get us good seats, Man. I will be there in a few." Kai said with a smile.

"Ok. See you in a few." I said.

I caught up with Carson and we went into the cafeteria. We sat with the same group that we had the evening before. I tried to actually be more involved in the conversation this morning. I actually found out that we all had a lot in common. We had some classes together and they had all been here longer than us so they were giving us some pointers. It was nice to talk to some other students. We all made plans to meet up for some training times together during free times.

I really hit it off with Jeremy and Alex. They were both 2nd degree black belts in Aikido and Jiu Jitsu. Jeremy was a 1st degree black belt in Judo and Alex was almost a 2nd degree black belt in Tai Kwon Do. This is when I realized how much work I needed to do. My grandfather had taught me most of these techniques and I was fluent in others as well, but I needed to clean them up some and make sure that I could compete properly. We talked about some extra classes that I could sign up for to increase my skills and continue to increase my belts. This is part of what I love about karate because even though we are competitors, we are also going to help each other to be the best we can be. Some students don't feel that way, but most of us do.

Kai came in and grabbed his food and joined us. "I went ahead and dropped your letter in the Out box. This food looks really good this morning." Kai said.

"Thanks, Man." I replied.

We all finished eating and then headed to our classes. We were paired up for sparring again. I had a new competitor today and he was really good, but I did finally take him down. The sensei came over to us and went over several things with each of us. Then he had us spar again to try the ideas he had shared with us. I still took my competitor down, but the things that the sensei had told me to try really helped a lot. He told us to both keep working on it, but congratulated me on how well I was doing.

He continued to make his way around the room throughout class. He had such amazing concentration to be able to watch all of us at the same time and really see each and every little thing we were doing. After class was over, he came up to me and pulled me aside to talk.

"Jack, I would like you to take a few more classes with some of my more advanced students. I will have the office send you a new schedule if you are up for it. It will be more classes and less free time, but you will still have time to do your book work as well." The sensei told me.

"I would be honored, Sensei." I told him and we both bowed and he dismissed me.

I headed out of class to the next one and caught up with the guys. They asked me what that was about and I told them that my schedule was apparently changing. I was excited about it, but I didn't want to rub it in too much because I didn't want them to be upset. They both congratulated me and we continued our day. Class after class today was wonderful. I had a new motivation for focusing on every lesson that I could learn in each session. I know it sounds crazy, but if I kept myself busy, I couldn't think about how much I missed Kim every moment and the time away from her would pass faster.

By the time we had lunch, I was starving. We all ate and visited more with the other students. We rushed to our next classes and by the time the day was over, we were all exhausted. We went back to our room and after taking showers, we did some of our homework. We were all able to help each other with it because we had all of the same lessons. It was nice because there were some things that I was not 100% sure of so between the 3 of us we were able to figure it all out. When the homework was done, we decided to explore the grounds some more. This time Jeremy and Alex went with us and told us about some of the areas on the grounds.

When we were done, we went back to our room and hung out together. Alex came in and sat down at my desk chair. He looked up and grabbed one of my pictures. He turned it around to all of us and said, "Who is this?" Then he turned it around and looked at it closer. "Wait a minute! Is this Kim Crawford from Belle? She is so hot! Whose is this? I am obviously not the only one to have a thing for her." He laughed a little.

"Actually, that is Kim and she is Jack's girlfriend." Carson replied.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" Jeremy responded shocked as he crossed the room to look at Kim's picture.

"Yep. It's true. Kim is my girlfriend. I actually played lead guitar in the band until I came here." I told them.

"Holy hell. You are one lucky guy!" Alex said.

"Thanks. I think so too." I replied.

"So wait a minute. Does this mean that the gorgeous Kim will be visiting you sometime?" Alex added.

"That's the plan. At least when she comes to Japan for her tour, she is planning on coming here." I answered.

"Damn! That will be amazing! I have to meet her in person and see if she is as hot in person as on camera." Alex continued.

"Hey, Man!" I said to him with a smile. "She is way better in person. Trust me." I told him with a smirk.

"I mean you have got to be one of the luckiest bastards I know!" Jeremy added with a smile. "The video she was in with that Bieber idiot was only so popular because she was so Damn Sexy in it. She is so fit and stacked. You are way too lucky!"

"Ok, Ok. Enough. She is a really special person and I can't let you keep talking about her like that or I will have to hurt you for what you are thinking about my girl." I said with a smirk and then added. "But she really is HOT! You are right, but I can't hear you talk about her like that all the time, ok?"

They both smiled at me because they knew that they had a good way to push my buttons now. I shook my head and just ignored their drooling. "Wait until the other guys hear about this!" Jeremy said. "When is she coming?"

"They will be in Japan towards the beginning of the year, I believe." I answered.

"Cool." Alex said with a smile that I didn't want to think about.

Carson decided that we should probably get down for dinner before we missed it which ended our conversation about Kim for the moment, but it only got worse when we got to the cafeteria. I tried to find a way to just ignore them all, but I will admit that it was hard to do. They were all going on and on about how Kim was one of their fantasy picks, you know the celeb you would have sex with if you could. I wanted to deck a few of them, but I concentrated on the fact that I would be able to take it out on some of them in classes soon enough. We all finished eating and were cleaning up our trays when the Master Sensei came in. He told us to get some good sleep tonight because tomorrow would be the final day for them to do some evaluations to choose competitors for this first meet.

We all took his advice and headed back to our rooms and hit the sack immediately. I finally fell asleep thinking about Kim, how she makes me feel, and all of the things that I have planned for us and our future. With those thoughts, I fell asleep continuing to think about everything that was to come.

**KIM'S POV**

It was starting to get late so I went over to Kassie and picked her up. She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I could see that the boys were fading too so I found Jerry and Grace.

"I hate to end a great time, but I am going to have to get these guys home and in bed. We have a lot of big things coming up and I don't want to keep them up too late one of my first nights." I smiled at them. "You guys can all stay and come home whenever you want."

"Oh. I wasn't even thinking about that." Grace said.

"Yeah, me neither. We can all go. I'm sure Rudy here is wanting to close everything down anyway." Jerry replied.

"I do have an early morning, but I hope I can see you guys about coming back some while you are in town." Rudy said.

"Oh course, Rudy. I really do need to get some of our workouts and practice in while we are in town." Milton replied.

"Me, too." Eddie added.

"It would be good for all of us. Can we see what we can do?" I asked Jenny who is the keeper of our schedule.

"Absolutely. I could come with you and you need to let me know what you are thinking about our deal." Jenny replied smiling at Rudy. Then she turned to me and added, "Actually you do have a Big day tomorrow at the studio because you have had some people come in to record with you."

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Just a couple of artists that you will all meet tomorrow afternoon. If you wanted to, you could all go to school in the morning to see everyone." Jenny said.

"School, yo! I guess it would be nice to see everybody." Jerry replied.

"Yeah that would be fun." Kelsey added.

"It would be nice to actually sit in a classroom and do an experiment." Julie said with a smile.

"Ok, then we will go to school in the morning and hit the studio in the afternoon. Thanks Jenny." I responded.

"It's my job." She said.

"What about us?" Harry asked with Susie still attached to him just less crazy.

I looked at my friends from 1D and Justin and laughed again realizing what would happen if they went to school with us. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go to school with us. Look at what has happened to all of you tonight."

"We can handle it." Justin said with a smirk. "Besides, I would love to see what happens to you guys when you go back." He lightly threw his arm around my shoulder and laughed.

"Nothing will happen. Everyone there knows us." Grace replied.

"Ok, but like I said I would love to see what happens." He repeated.

"Ok then we will all go. I will call in the morning and let them know." I said.

Brody walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder shoving Justin's off with a smirk of his own. "Perfect. It will be great to have you guys there. You have been really missed."

"Alright, but I have to get going for tonight. I will see you guys tomorrow." I said.

Rick came over and radioed for the bus to come up to the door. "Guys, could you grab the boys for me?" I asked and Harry picked up Keith while Niall slung Kyle up onto his shoulders.

"We have them. Let's get going." Harry replied.

"I will see you tomorrow." Brody said with a smile.

"See you then." I told him as we headed out the door. "Thank you again, Rudy. We will see you soon."

We loaded up and headed home. When we pulled in, I have to say that is was really nice to see our house. I tucked all of the kids in.

"Good night, Kas." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled up her covers. "I love you, peanut."

"Kimmy, I wove you." She said with a little smile.

I went to Keith's room next and he was already lying down. "Sweet dreams, Keith. I love you." I gave him a kiss on his forehead and tucked him in.

"Kimmy, is it ok now?" he asked.

"Everything is ok, Keith. I promise." I gave him a hug and he relaxed and closed his eyes.

I walked downstairs and went to Kyle's room. Harry was in there with him. I listened to them for a minute before I walked in.

"Harry, are we all safe now?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, you are with Kim and all of us. You are safe." Harry told him.

"I know, but is Kimmy safe?" he asked.

"We are all going to make sure that Kim is safe. I promise. You don't have to worry, ok?" Harry added.

"Ok. Thanks, Harry." He said.

"No problem, buddy. Now get some sleep." Harry replied.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"Just going to bed." Kyle said with a smile.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed in between him and Harry. "Good night, Kyle. I love you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Kimmy. I love you, too." He looked at me like he had more to say.

"What is it, Kyle?" I asked.

"Well, will you be our mom now, Kimmy?" he asked and then had such a look of fear that I would say no on his face that a tear ran down his cheek.

I wiped it away and said, "Kyle is that what you want?"

"We all do." He replied.

"Well then we will have to talk about it and see what we can do. Ok?" I replied.

He smiled and nodded his head. He sat up and gave me a big hug. He laid back down and I got up to walk out. I made sure that all of the doors were locked up and then walked upstairs with Harry.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Better now. I know there is still a lot to come, but I know that I am going to have the kids with me forever so I can deal with anything." I answered.

"So how do you feel about being their mom and not just their sister?" He asked.

I stopped on the stairs and turned to face him. "Harry, I have always been their mom. I just didn't think about legally calling it that." I tried to explain.

"I can understand that." He replied.

"I think I just want to talk to them and make sure that is what they want before we do anything." I added.

"Sounds like a plan." He responded with a smile.

We made it upstairs and I turned to go to my room. "I will be back out in a little bit." I said.

I took a quick shower and put my pajamas on. I walked back out to the living room where everyone was still hanging out. I sat down on the couch by Jerry who was playing his game and trying to get some of the other guys to join him. I just shook my head. "If we are going to school, we probably should get some sleep." I teased them.

"I know, but I just wanted to play some of my game tonight, yo." Jerry replied.

"Ok. Well I will see you all in the morning. Thank you all for everything today and being with me today. You are all the best." I looked at all of my family as I got up to head to my room.

They all came up and took turns giving me hugs. "Where else would we have been, Kimmy?" Kelsey said teasingly.

I lightly tapped her in the shoulder when she called me Kimmy. She just smiled. I really am the luckiest person in the world. I turned to head to my room and get some sleep. I heard some of the others heading to bed, too. Julie and Grace joined me in my room while Kelsey stayed up with some of the guys for awhile. Some of the guys went downstairs to sleep. I was so exhausted that when my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night. I had great dreams about Jack and what our future holds for us.

When I woke up the next morning, I ran out to start making lunches for the kids and getting breakfast together. I walked into the kitchen to find that I had been beaten to it. Louis and Harry were up with coffee brewing and trying to decide what to make for everyone. Jenny and Mark were sitting on the stools drinking some coffee. I was really surprised to see them here already.

"What are you guys all doing here this early?" I asked.

"Well we couldn't take the chance that you might go to school in the wrong outfit for your first day back. So we brought you wardrobe choices. And I spoke to your principal this morning who is holding an assembly for you first thing." Jenny replied.

"An assembly?" I added.

"Yes. You are a celebrity now and they are excited to have you as one of their students so they want to honor that. He was hoping that you guys could perform at it as well." Mark explained.

"Oh wow. Ok so what are my choices?" I asked with a smile.

"Well not really choices. We have already made the final decision for you. Here is your outfit." Jenny handed me a wardrobe bag and I took it and headed back to my room.

I went straight in to the bathroom to start getting ready. I unzipped the bag to find a VS outfit that I actually loved. I slipped on the black lace Bralette and then the black leather Flare Miniskirt. I put on the red Swing Sweater which rested on one shoulder and off my other one. It was a cropped sweater. I found that they had a small bag attached to all the hangers. I grabbed it and inside there were several boxes from a jewelry store. The first had a new belly button ring with a red ruby heart that matched perfectly so I put it on. There were matching dangly earrings and a simple golden chain with a matching ruby heart on it. I put on my pair of black Belle boots and looked in the mirror. I felt like something was still missing so I went over to my section of hats in my closet. My hair was down in long locks and I grabbed a black leather barrette that I had and put it on. I tilted it slightly to the left and finished my makeup and walked back to the kitchen.

"How do I look?" I asked twirling around in the kitchen.

"Very nice. I love the hat, too." Mark said.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

I walked over to grab a cup of coffee and then started packing lunches for the kids. Gwen came in the house and called out to us. I checked the clock and went to wake up Kassie and the boys. I let the boys pick out their clothes, but Kassie wanted my help. We dressed her in one of her new dresses so that she could show all of her friends at school. They were all excited to go to school so they could tell everyone about their adventures and all the ones to come while we are on tour.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I was impressed by the smell of our breakfast. We all ate a really great version of eggs Benedict on an English muffin so that it was altered into a more mobile sandwich option. The guys had outdone themselves. I ate mine and the kids all ate theirs, too. Everyone was waking up with all of the activity in the house and the promise of a good breakfast.

"I am impressed!" I said with a big smile to Harry and Louis.

"Thank you." Louis responded. "It is actually a mixture of one of my family recipes and things that Harry learned at the bakery."

"You worked at a bakery?" I asked.

"Yes and I still go there every chance that I get when I am home. It keeps me centered." Harry answered.

"I can understand that. I can't wait to see where all of you live. We are all going to have a lot of fun on this tour. I really can't believe that we leave next week. Time is going to fly by." I said.

"You have that right." Louis said. "With all of the final decisions that have to be made and the recordings they want all of us to make, we won't even have time to think and then we will be hitting the road."

"I am excited!" Grace said as she came into the room.

"Then we will be back here for Homecoming and then at the other school that you booked us at. Then back overseas. It is all so amazing." Kelsey added.

Jenny immediately handed each of the girls a wardrobe bag and told them to go get ready. Julie walked in just in time to be handed a bag and turned back around to go get dressed. They all came back looking fabulous. We looked like we belonged together without being all matchy/matchy. Everyone ate breakfast and we loaded up on our personal bus to take us to school.

"I cannot believe that you are all voluntarily going to school with us this morning!" Julie said with a giggle. "You know that last night was nothing compared to what this will be, right?"

"Yeah. I know so I am ready for it. I don't really know if these guys get it as much as me unless they are overseas so they probably won't be able to handle it as well." Justin replied with a smirk pointing at the guys from 1D.

"Trust me, Bieber; we get it more than you do." Liam replied teasingly.

"Ok, boys. We don't need to argue about this." I said smiling at both of them. "It will be interesting to see what happens."

We pulled up to Kassie's school and I climbed off of our bus with her and walked her into the school. I went in and said hello to everyone and made sure that they had my number and Gwen's just in case. I gave Kassie a big hug and she ran off to show everyone her new outfit and tell them about her adventures in New York.

"Kim, it is so nice to have Kassie here whenever you can get her here. I know the kids missed her, but we have been getting all of her assignments from the tutor you hired so she is doing great. I just wanted to let you know that. We even were able to Skype with them while you were in New York for a little while and the kids loved it. We definitely want to try to do that while you are on tour, too." Miss Lynn said.

"Thank you so much for working with us on all of this. I really appreciate it. I want to make everything as 'normal' for them as I can. I just really want them to be happy and healthy kids." I told her.

She reached out and gave me a hug. "Kim, you have always done that for them. You are wonderful with the kids and they love you. Even traveling with you, they are very excited about it and they will adjust just fine as long as they have you. They really are lucky kids to have you. I just wish there would have been more that we could have done to help you."

"You did more than enough. I better get the boys to school. Gwen will be picking Kassie up today. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I turned and ran back out to the bus.

We headed off to the next school and I unloaded with the boys. They were jumping around with excitement so much that I could barely hold onto their hands and they even dropped their backpacks a few times. Jerry saw that we were having trouble and ran off the bus to help. He grabbed their backpacks and followed us into the school. When we reached their room, they both disappeared quickly.

Their teacher, Mrs. Raines came out of the room with a huge grin on her face. She took the backpacks from Jerry and hung them on hooks inside the door. "They are just really excited to see all of their friends after being gone." She said.

"I know. They have been talking about it nonstop. They love traveling and keep calling it an adventure." I told her.

"Well just so you know the tutor you found is wonderful. Really made being in New York a lesson for them as well. I think that is why they were so excited to get here and tell all of us more about it. Keep up the good work, Kim." She leaned over and gave me a hug. "You really are doing great with them."

"Thank you." I replied. "That means a lot coming from you. Gwen will be here to pick them up after school. Please call me or her if you need anything."

"Absolutely. Kim, one quick thing." She said looking at me a little concerned.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, the boys seem a bit confused about your role." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when we were skyping with them, Keith referred to you as 'Mom' several times. It is not something I would even mention normally, but I know that you are all going through a lot and I just wanted you to be aware." She explained.

"I see. Thank you. Please let me know if anything else happens. I have to get to school so I will see you tomorrow." I told her as I turned to walk back out to the bus.

Jerry lightly threw his arm around my shoulders. "Kim, it is ok, yo. You have always been like a mom to them. They are bound to start to say so." He said.

"I know. I just don't want them to be looked at as different from everyone else." I said.

"I think that ship has sailed, Kim. They are different and they are ok with that. You just need to be now." He replied.

"I guess I don't know how to be ok with it. I was always different then everyone else and even though it turned out ok, it was really hard Jer. I don't like to talk about it, but I never really got to be a kid after my dad passed away. My life was pretty normal until then, but then it changed in a big way and I just don't know how good of a "Mom" I can be when I never really had one." I said and looked down at the ground.

Jerry stopped and pulled my face up to meet his. "Kim, you are an amazing mom to those kids already. You didn't have the official title, but it is the job description you have been filling for years. So stop worrying so much about the logistics of the title and just keep doing what you have always done and let us help you." He gave me a quick hug and then started us walking again. "Now, let's get to school."

I smiled at him and said, "Ok sounds good."

We loaded back up and took off for the high school. We pulled into the parking lot and there were people everywhere. They were all holding posters and signs with all of our names on them. There were ones for 1D, Justin, and Belle. I was blown away by the situation. There were kids I had no idea who they were. I looked over at Rick who was talking on his walkie to his other team members who descended from the vehicles that had been in front of and following us.

"This is even crazier than we first went home." Niall said with a smile.

"Well, I am sure it is because we are dealing with the fallout of having three famous bands traveling altogether." Milton said.

"That makes sense." Liam added.

"This should be loads of fun." I said looking out at the crazy fans. "I will go first." I started to make my way to the door and was grabbed back quickly. "What?"

"I don't think so." Rick said.

"Why not? This is my school." I replied.

"Because those kids are not all from your school and we need to do this safely." He answered.

"Ok. Fine. What's the plan?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright. Let's get all of Belle together first." Jenny announced. "They should go first, but Rick it is your show right now."

"Fine guys you can lead the girls out once all of my guys are in place. Then Justin and finally 1D with the extra band members and some equipment. The guards will be there for all of you. We just need to stick together and be careful." He said.

"Yes, sir." Eddie replied saluting him teasingly. Rick glared at him and Eddie gulped and turned away quickly. A few of us giggled quietly.

Jenny and Mark left the bus first because they wanted to try to make it to the principal to see how he wanted to proceed. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie went down in front of Kelsey, Grace, Julie, and I. I was closely followed by Rick, who was not planning on leaving my side. We were greeted by screaming fans reaching out to touch us, trying to hand us things to autograph, or take pictures of us together. It was actually a total rush to experience. I tried to stop and sign a few autographs which Rick hated, but I wanted to let my fans know that I was excited that they were here for us.

After signing a few autographs for people that I did not know, I finally ran into classmates of ours. I tried to let Rick know that we knew them, but he wasn't budging. The cheerleaders were up on the stairs that entered the school. They were cheering for us and it was really cool to see them again. I broke all the rules and went running up to them out of my approved formation. They were doing a cheer that I knew and I got there just in time for Steph to tell me to take my old position. We did the cheer and at the end they put me up in a lift. Then brought me down and threw me up into the air where I did my best toe touch and came down to be caught. It was great and I was really glad that I had slipped on my short shorts under my skirt this morning. The crowd went crazy. I gave them all hugs except for Donna who was not happy to see me again. I walked into the school with all of them and the rest of Belle.

We got in the front door and were greeted by our principal who looked really excited. "We are so happy to have all of you here. We have news crews here and are prepared for a special assembly this morning. We were hoping you could perform some of your songs for everyone, a preview for homecoming. Then I know you have to get back to your studios. We have a game tonight so it will be great to pep everyone up." He said with a big smile.

"Of course, we can perform. We will do anything to help the school. I know the cheerleaders will want to perform, too. Are you ready for us now?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"We have your uniform, Kim. Will you do some stunts and cheers with us?" Steph asked.

"Yes. I would love to." I told her.

"I can't wait to see you do that stuff in a cheerleader outfit. This will be good!" Justin said grinning.

"Would you stop it!" I told him.

"I have to agree with Bieber on this one. This will be a lot of fun to watch." Brody said coming up behind us.

"Very funny, Brody." I replied with a smirk.

"We have everything set up in the gymnasium for you. You can all just follow me and we can try to get things settled down out here so that we can get started." The principal said.

We followed him into the gym and it was crazy how crowed it was already. He took us up to the stage and let us get things set up for a performance. Rick had to go and help the rest of security get the guys from 1D through the mob in the hallway. Once everyone was in the gym, we started discussing what songs to sing and came up with a lineup that included all of us and a lot of fun upbeat songs. The cheerleaders were going to perform in the intermission and I would join them. I was totally pumped and ready to have a blast with all of our friends.

The principal had designated an area for outside fans to be a part of the audience as well. I don't know that he had left a large enough area, but everyone from outside was following him into the gym now and finding a place to be. They were not going to be left out of this. I did recognize a few people from surrounding schools that we had played games against before. They were trying to stay calm so I am sure that he had given them the BIG talk about not being able to stay if they did not behave just like his students.

Once everyone was seated, he made his way to the stage and took the microphone. "We are very happy to have the members of Belle back home with us today." The crowd went wild and he raised his hands to quiet them. "They have agreed to perform for us, but I need all of you to be as calm as you can so that we can make it through this. They have also brought Justin Bieber and One Direction with them so it is going to be a great show. I hope you all enjoy it." He came off the stage and handed me the mic and said, "It is all yours."

Jenny stepped up and gave me a cordless mic and took the other one and went up on the stage. "So we are ready to get this party started and we wanted the party man himself to start it off for you. So here is Justin." The crowd went nuts.

Justin ran out on the stage and started singing. He started with 'Boyfriend' and the girls were jumping up and down while screaming. It was great and Justin was eating it up. Mark had even rigged it up where our videos played on the screen behind us and the screens on the score boards. It was awesome. We have the best team around. The rest of us were dancing on the side lines while Justin sang and did his thing on stage. The girls and I felt bad for him since he didn't have his entire dance crew with him so we went up on stage and danced behind him. He loved all the attention from all of us. Jerry and Zayn even made their way on stage to join in. Jerry had been working with Zayn a lot to show him some dance moves. It was a blast.

The crowd was loving every minute of it. He took his bow and then started his next song which was 'All Around the World' and he was rocking it. We were dancing and Justin was coming up to each one of us girls and dancing individually with us. He even grabbed one of the girls from the audience and brought her up on stage to dance with him. He had to sing the part in the song that was Ludacris's, but he did a great job. When he was done with that song, he took another bow and the rest of us exited the stage.

"I want to slow it down just a little bit for you all. I am going to need the help from one of my favorite ladies." Justin announced. "So can you all help me get Kim to come out here with her guitar for me." The crowd started screaming and then chanting my name.

I shook my head and grabbed my guitar. Justin smiled when he saw me coming. He sat down on the edge of the stage and I went to set beside him. I started playing 'As Long As You Love Me' and Justin started singing. It was actually a really nice acoustic performance of the song. It was a lot of fun to be right there by the audience and they were all swaying to the music with us. I sang backup on the "Love, love, love, love me" with him and he looked over at me and smiled. We finished the song and he stood up and then helped me up. He took his bow and then he motioned to me and I took one as well. My school went nuts.

The other band members started playing 'Beauty and the Beat' and I moved over to the side of the stage and put my guitar down. The girls came back up on stage to dance. Jerry and Zayn joined us again. We were all dancing in the back of the stage together. Jerry was with Grace and Julie and Zayn was with Kelsey and I. We were doing the moves to go along with the video and Zayn was doing pretty good keeping up. Of course, all of us girls were taking most of the attention. Kelsey and I had Zayn sandwiched between and were making all of our bodies rock to the music together. The rest of them got together to dance as I made my way to center stage with Justin to sing. I danced with Justin some and we were all enjoying ourselves. Everyone came to center stage and we all followed Justin to the end.

We took our bows and then the band started playing 'Best Love Song' and the crowd went wild. Justin leaned over to me and whispered, "No crowd surfing today. There is no way this crowd will bring you back or put you down. Understood?"

I looked at him in shock and then saw how serious he was. "I promise." His face relaxed and he turned back to the crowd. They were all on their feet and Justin started singing. He was moving around the stage and singing his heart out. I was impressed and I went to dance with him.

(Justin)

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level  
DJ, turn off what you're playing  
I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying

(I put my hands on his chest as we moved to the music. We were having fun and the crowd was loving it.)

Because this girl means so much to me  
Now we're on the floor and she's touching me  
And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio

(The girls all came out to the center of the stage to dance and sing with us. We were all blowing the audience away because we were putting everything in to this performance for them.)

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life

I gotta tell her/him how I feel, I gotta let her/him hear  
The best love song she/he ever heard in her/his life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture her/him smiling

And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I took center stage and moved up to the edge of the stage. I know that the crowd thought I would fall into their arms, but I didn't. Instead I grabbed two guys from the audience to come up on stage and dance with me.)

(Kim)

Turn on the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing and do it just as he likes  
Jump off the stage  
Crowd surfin' all the way, kowabunga

You know it's right, just do the wave  
Break it down like an earthquake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me the energy

(The other girls came up and started dancing with the guys that I had picked, too. Everyone wanted to be up on stage with us, but security was keeping them at bay.)

(All)

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life

I gotta tell him/her how I feel, I gotta let him/her hear  
The best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it  
I just gotta picture him/her smiling

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(I met Justin in the center of the stage and started dancing with him. He even gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which made the girls in the crowd scream even louder. In true Mark magic fashion, he was out in the audience taping people give each other a kiss and putting them up on the screens. It was great.)

(Kim) Homie, kiss your girl, (Justin) shorty, kiss your man  
(Both) We can see you on the kissing cam  
(Kim) Please show me some love, (Justin) show me some love  
(Justin) Now look me in the eye, (Kim) say baby I love you  
(Both) I never put no one above you

(We all danced together until the end of the song having so much fun.)

(All)

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

And if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh

(to the end)

We took our bow and Justin left us alone on the stage. "So we thought we would sing a song that started all of this for you guys today." I said. Before the music even started playing, the crowd was hysterical. The music started and we sang 'Call Me Maybe' for an audience that was singing along. Everyone was dancing and singing along with us. It was great.

(Kim)

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

(Grace joined me at center stage and took over singing. We stood there together dancing while the crowd cheered.)

(Grace)

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

(Kim)

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

(We all pointed out to the audience and sang to guys out in it. I even stepped down a few steps and then we motioned for them to call us. They were all trying to storm the stage and things were getting tense so I moved back up on the stage. We tried to get everyone settled and just dancing with us.)

(All)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

(Julie took center stage and things in the song slowed down slightly which seemed to settle the crowd too. Kelsey joined her and they danced together.)

(Julie)

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

(Kelsey)

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

(Kim)

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

(We all started doing a specific set of dance movements and tried to get the audience to join us. We continued them again until the song ended. By the time we had gone through it all once, most of the crowd had it and were doing it with us. It was awesome.)

(All)

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

(Kim)

So call me, maybe?

We took a quick bow and then motioned for our next song to start. The band started playing and we sang. The audience was dancing with us. This is what I love about performing live. It is such a rush to have so many people moving to the music that you are doing. The girls and I were having so much fun and I think that we were all putting more into this performance because it is our home.

(Kim)

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

(Julie and Grace took center stage and sang. They both made the audience feel like they were singing just for them.)

(Julie)

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

(Grace)  
I caught you staring at me  
and I was thinking clearly  
now I'm like a bee and I'm hunting for the honey

(I pointed to myself and tried to play shy. Then I found some guys out in the crowd and pointed to them with a wink. I fell to my knees and kept singing to them.)

(Kim)  
and I'm a kind of shy  
but your super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

(All)  
like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
(All)

like ooh ooh ooh

(Kim)  
and hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(I was scanning the audience for people to sing to and my eyes actually met with Harry's. He had moved out slightly to be in front of the stage. I smiled at him for a moment and then pointed to myself and then in his direction. His smile grew and I just shook my head.)

(Kim)

Hello my name is... (Kim)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale

(Kelsey took off and sang to a few guys in the crowd. She was doing a great job and having a blast doing it.)

(Kelsey)  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

(All)

Like ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

(All)  
Ohh ohh ohh

(Kim)  
And hit the gas quick

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
(Kim) Ready or not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
(Kim) Ready or not, not (All - Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

(Kim)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

(All)

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Kim - you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (Kim - here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada

(Kim)  
Ready or not

The band started the next song almost instantly. We all got ready to dance. We performed 'Come and Get It' and the crowd was wild. They were dancing with us and having such a great time. I think that we definitely upstaged Justin, but don't tell him that. The crowd was loving everything that we did. When we finished, we took our bows and I looked at the girls with a smile.

"We want to sing another one for you. We hope you love it." I shouted and then turned to the band and said, "Last Friday Night!"

They all started playing and the crowd was waiting eagerly to hear what we were going to sing for them. We were going to have fun with this one.

(Kim)

There's a stranger in my bed  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbecue  
Is this a hickey or a bruise?

(Kelsey)

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

(All)

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trios

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

(Grace)

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Ripped my favourite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

(Julie)

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

(All)

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Ooh-ohh

This Friday night  
Do it all again

Whooooo!  
yeah wooo yeah

The audience was going completely crazy. We took our bows again and we ran off the stage. Jenny came running up on the stage and announced, "We are taking a short intermission and the cheerleaders are going to be performing for all of you. We will be back in just a little bit." Jenny looked back and realized that I needed to change so she talked a little more. "Are you enjoying the show?"

The audience roared in response to her question. She clapped with them and then she saw me standing over with the cheerleaders. I smiled and waved at her and she turned back to the crowd. "Here they are. Your very own Seaford High School cheerleaders."

We all ran out together and the school was in an uproar. We did a cheer and then had the basketball team run out. Everyone was cheering, even kids from other schools. The girls had a dance routine planned and had told me what they wanted me to do so when the music started, I was set. I did a long tumbling sequence beside one of the other girls on the team and then joined the other girls in their dance routine. We were dancing to "Kiss You" by One Direction and as soon as the music started, it was a dance battle between the blondes and brunettes on the squad. They had come up with a great routine. The guys got excited hearing their song and decided to run up on the stage and perform it live for us. It was great and the other cheerleaders loved it.

(Brunettes kicked it off and did some great moves while Zayn was singing.)

(Zayn)

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

(Then all of us blondes took over. We had a lot of hip action and were having a ton of fun showing up the brunettes!)

(Harry)  
Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

(Then we all started dancing together! We were all making it clear that we wanted to take the 'guy' home to kiss us!)

(Liam)  
And if yooou  
You want me too  
Lets make a move

(Harry)  
Yeah so tell me girl if every time we...

(All)  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(We ended with kissing our fingers and smacking them to our hip!)

(Harry)  
And let me kiss you

(Brunettes danced again trying to show us up, but it is hard to do! Ha Ha just kidding. They did great!)

(Zayn)  
Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Lookin' so good from your head to your feet  
C'mon come over here, over here  
C'mon come over here, yeah

(Blondes made sure that we stole the show! We were showing off for all of his friends.)

(Niall)  
Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Makin' them drool on their chinny chin chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight, yeah

(We were all dancing together again! We were flirting it up for the crowd and they were loving it!)

(Liam)  
And if yooou  
You want me too  
Lets make a move, yeah  
(Zayn)  
So tell me girl if everytime we

(All)  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(We ended with kissing our fingers and smacking them to our hip!)

(Zayn)  
And let me kiss you

(When we started dancing together, we pulled some impressive stunts which went along with the battle really well. The brunettes grabbed me and threw me into the air to get rid of me, but I did a toe touch into a back tuck from their basket toss. I came down just in time for them to catch me and throw me back up for another stunt!)

(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)

(All)  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

(They tossed me out of the basket forward and I did a few flips forward. When I landed, we all bent over and ran our hands up our legs.)

(Louis)  
Yeah, so tell me girl if everytime we tou-ou-ouch

(All)  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
Everytime we to-ou-ouch  
You get this kinda ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

(We ended with kissing our fingers and smacking them to our hips!)

(Harry)  
And let me kiss you

Everyone went crazy! The ball team surrounded us and started giving all of us hugs, high 5s, and even a few ass smacks. I quickly moved myself out of the way before Josh could smack my ass. He looked disappointed, but I could see Jerry out of the corner of my eye ready to come and pound him. Luckily, Grace was settling him down. I hugged some of the players and even gave Brody a quick hug. He might have enjoyed it more than he should, but he really was trying to be good. I ran up on the stage where 1D was still ready to sing. The girls joined us and the band started playing.

(Girls)

Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(Girls)  
Woah oh oh oh

(1D)  
It's always a good time

(We were all front and center and ready to have fun. I was in my uniform with my hair in two braids. I was by Liam and dancing with him. I threw my hands up in the air and danced around him.)

(Liam)  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry came up to me and lightly put his arm around my shoulders and sang.)

(Harry)

Cause it's always a good time

(Zayn came over and easily slid Harry's arm off of me and put it on his own shoulders with a goofy grin. I just shook my head at them and went over to dance around with Grace.)

(Zayn)

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

(Harry)  
'Cause it's always a good time

(I start making my way toward center stage where Zayn and Harry were and put my arms around both of them. Then we were jumping up and down. And everyone else joined us. The crowd was going crazy and the cheerleaders were dancing on the sidelines. )

(Kim)  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight

(Harry and Kim)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(Kelsey)

It's always a good time, woah

(I made my way to center stage with the girls and we were dancing.)

(Kim)  
Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

(Kelsey)  
Cause it's always a good time

(Niall made his way to center stage and came over to Julie and put his arm around her shoulder. She was dancing with him and he was actually doing pretty good himself. He was laughing and singing with her.)

(Niall)  
Good morning and good night

(Julie)  
I wake up at twilight

(Julie and Niall)  
It's gonna be alright

(Harry came out to join them and even tried his hand at dancing along.)

(Harry)  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

(All)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Louis made his way out to center stage and Grace I came out to meet him. Grace started dancing and Louis moved with her.)

(Louis)

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(Grace)  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

(Louis)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then

(All)  
It's always a good time

(We were all dancing together and having a really good time.)

Woah oh oh oh woah oh oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah oh oh oh oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time  
(repeat)

(Harry threw his arm around me and Grace. He stared out to the audience and sang the last line.)

(Last one Harry)

It's always a good time

The crowd was screaming and we were all thrilled that they were loving this as much as we were. Harry leaned over and said, "We are all going to have so much fun on tour." He smiled at Grace and I .

"Yes we are." I replied. "And I really think that it will be good for me. I love performing like this. It makes everything else just go away for a little while."

"Well on tour you won't have any time to think about anything. Trust me!" He responded.

"Let's sing another one. Maybe slow it down just a little." I said. I was so happy to be on stage with all of them. They are my friends, my family. They make me feel better all the time and even though I miss Jack terribly, they are all helping me get through each day.


End file.
